Be Careful to Say Your Wishes
by lunaryu
Summary: Rescuing a princess of Lunar Country, Naruto is rewarded three mysterious balls. Saying his wish stupidly, he's trapped in chaos mixed of worlds! Yaoi NaruSasuGaara
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hiiii, everyone!! Meet again with Lunaryu in new project!! This story will make you nose bled if you're yaoi fans! Let see what will happen in later chapters, k? Of course the pairing is still Sasu/Naru. Saa, help yourself and ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto owns Naruto, Clamps owns xxxHolic, **but Luna is mine!

**Warning: **foul language, confusion at first of dimension transferring things. Yaoi...? It will be in later chapters, k?

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Prologue**

_Oh, no…!_

Luna, a really pretty woman with long smooth wavy black hair, black coal eyes, and fare skin, was being chased after by some people with black coat. They didn't speak; they didn't show her any emotion or intent to kill, but they aura scared the hell out of Luna. This was the most unpredictable event that she wanted to face.

_Damn it!! What do they want!?_

Luna wanted to negotiate with them, but it seemed they weren't the type of people who could be offered a negotiation. They chased after Luna, not only in this dimension, but also from another to other ones.

_Oh, God…Yuuko-neechan is right! **That man** sends a lot of 'dolls' to catch me!! How the hell does **he** know that I am traveling, now!? I just wanted to go home, and suddenly they appeared in mass and tried to catch me! They can't even speak or feel anything!_

Luna was still running away when suddenly someone appeared behind her. Luna was startled and cursed inwardly when she realized that the said person grabbed Luna's hand to prevent her for using her power.

_Shit….!_

Luna tried to see the culprit's face by feeling her aura. In her head, she saw a very beautiful young lady with black coal eyes just like her, but she was wearing gothic Lolita dress, and she has long curly black hair.

"You…!" Luna couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly the girl said some spells and made her dizzy.

_Damn it!! I can't believe it that **he** even sends her, his partner, to catch me with his 'dolls'!!_ _…-ah…,_ _I'm sleepy…!_

Luna shook her head to clear her clouded mind, but it seemed not working. Her vision on her head became blurring, and she fought so hard the urge to sleep there.

"Don't worry, _Hime_ (Princess)…. You can sleep, you know. We won't hurt you," she said with confident voice while smiling calmly to Luna's dismay.

_Damn it…!_

Luna couldn't stand it anymore and she fainted. The mysterious girl supported Luna's body bridal style. She was surprisingly strong enough to lift Luna, even if she looked thin and weak. "Let's come back to **_Master_**'s place." She ordered the dolls around her while opening the gate to another dimension. Inner the gate there were lots of pieces of glowing mirror, and the whole space was colored purple mixed with red and black, not in texture. Then she entered the gate with Luna in her arms, followed by the dolls. Seconds later, the gate was closed again, leaving no evidence that there was a kidnapping on that spot just now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah…, I was kidnapped," Luna said while sighing weakly. "Why the hell did it turn out like this?" she whined in displeasure and in annoyance while looking herself-who was trapped in a bubble of glass. Of course it wasn't an ordinary glass; it was so strong to hold her there from breaking it and running away.

"I told you not to play with your power, didn't I, Luna-chan?"

Luna froze on her spot, not that there was a wide space to move, actually, but she held her breath when she heard the annoyed voice behind her. She turned her face a bit to the owner of that voice.

"Yu-…Yuuko-neechan…." Luna greeted the long-straight-black haired woman she called Yuuko while sweat dropping.

"Jeez…, look what you've done. Being captured that easily, are you losing your power or something?" Yuuko asked in irritation.

"No, but…**_he_** sent **_her_** to catch me this time…so…,"

"I even told you to go straight home, didn't I?" Yuuko cut Luna's explanation and narrowed her eyes at Luna fiercely.

"Uh…," Luna couldn't stand the angry Yuuko, so it's best for her not to object and apologized, "_Hai_ (yes)…, _gomen nasai _(I'm sorry)…," Luna bowed her head a bit while saying sorry in weak and sad voice.

Yuuko sighed in defeat. She could never stay angry when Luna gave her that look. "Fine then…, let me think how we can save you from that prison." She said while closing her eyes, trying her best to think something. "Do you bring your_ Mokona_ (1)?" she asked suddenly after thinking several minutes, "We can send you items you need to release you from that annoying bubble," she added.

Luna sweat dropped again, "I don't bring it…," she said slowly, hesitantly.

Yuuko twitched slightly when she heard that, making Luna covered her face in embarrassment and fear. Yuuko sighed again, "So, it's out of option…," she said slowly while trying to think again. "Are you still in the world before?" she asked again.

"No," Luna shook her head, "-actually, I am in my dimension. This event only was an accident when I was about going home," Luna explained.

"Ok, I'll contact your father about this and we will discuss how to free you from there," Yuuko said while making her leaving.

"No, waiiiit!!" Luna yelped in high pitch, making Yuuko cover her ears in pain.

"What? You don't have to yell like that!!" Yuuko scolded her in irritation.

"Sorry, but please, pretty please, don't tell my father about this! He will be very angry and scold me and then he will definitely imprison me in my own room!!" Luna said in panicky, pleading to Yuuko not to tell his father with her sparkling puppy eyes.

"Luna-chan…your situation now is NOT the situation to concern about THOSE matters, for God sake!!" Yuuko yelled in annoyance.

"But, but, buuuuut!! I really don't want to be imprisoned in my own room!" Luna said stubbornly while crying pleadingly. "Please, pleaseee, I will think another way, but pleaseee don't tell him!!" she said again with her hands clapped in front of her face.

Yuuko sighed again in defeat. "Fine, think about that," she said, agreeing her. Luna's face lightened up 100 percents when she heard that.

"Thank you, Yuuko-neechan, I love you!" Luna said in full spirit. Yuuko shook her head to see Luna's antic. Then Luna began to think about how to get out of that place. After about ten minutes, Luna shouted suddenly. "That's right!!"

Yuuko was startled when she shouted, "What is it? Do you find some ways?" Yuuko asked in hope.

"Well, actually only one way," she said while grinning sheepishly. Yuuko fell down from her chair while sweat dropping.

"Can you be more serious!?" Yuuko yelled at her in annoyance.

"I'm serious!!" Luna yelled back in annoyance too. "I will contact Konohagakure in this world, and ask Naruto to save me! With Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakras, there's no way in hell that **_he_** and his subordinates will win against him. Naruto will save me for sure…!!" she explained confidently.

Yuuko narrowed her eyes at Luna curiously. "You don't plan to play with them again, do you?" she asked in suspicion. Luna sweat dropped and gulped.

_Why the hell Yuuko-neechan's intuition always is that sharp!?_

She thought while crying inwardly. "Of-of course I don't have that kind intention! It's purely for rescuing me from here!" Luna lied, trying her best to hide her real intention.

_It's not real intention, damn it! I have plan for them in future, in another world! Not now in my own world and for this freaky-stupid accident!!_

Luna thought again in annoyance when she remembered that. This accident ruined all her plans to play with Naruto and Sasuke in another world.

"Ok, then…, do you need my help to contact them?" Yuuko offered her help after understanding Luna's plan.

"Yes, please use my father's name to make a request for Konoha's mission and please pay them first with your money. I'll return it to you after I am free and home," Luna asked her.

"Sure, but like always, Luna-chan, I have to take something from you as an exchange, you still remember that, don't you?" Yuuko said again.

"Yes…," Luna answered with determined gaze. However, inwardly she was-….

_Damn it!! She will take my precious memory when Sasuke and Naruto doing things (2) in sofaaa!! Aaah, what a waste!!_

…-thinking like that while crying so hard.

"Well then, it's a deal," Yuuko said while sighing again. "Please be patient and wait Naruto or…whatever his name there, ok? Take care of your self, and don't get so choky if you confront **_him_** directly, understood?" Yuuko warned her in concern and stern face.

"Ok," Luna said, nodding in understanding while smiling lovely.

"Good girl. Now I am off." With that Yuuko's bubble light disappeared.

Luna sighed in relief and supported her back on the bubble glass. "Please come here quickly…, Naruto…," she said while closing her eyes slowly and softly. –and without realizing it…she fell into a dreamless sleep….

**End of Prologue**

**Tbc…**

* * *

** A/N**: Yahoo, Lunaryu is back again here with new project. About (1) **_Mokona,_** it's a white and black, small fluffy creatures which are like animal dolls, friends or pets of Yuuko in XXX-Holic, and about (2) **_Things_**, they are Sasuke's and Naruto's naughty actions in my last fic, '_**Be With You Forever**_'. Actually, this story doesn't have anything to do with my story before, I just like to curious the readers so they will be curious and read my early projects (bwa ha ha ha "evil laughs"). Anyway, it's just the prologue, and I'm hell sure that people will wonder why in the hell Yuuko (from XXX-Holic) and Luna (my original character) are here instead of Naruto or Sasuke or whoever they are from Naruto's world. Well, if I tell you here, you won't be interested to read the next chapter. Don't worry, like I said it's just a prologue, to open the story. I bet Yuuko will not appear again in the chapter after the next, so as well with Luna. They aren't the main characters after all. Then, I think it's enough for now. Oh yeah, I will not be tired to ask your reviews. Please review me and critique-compliments are welcomed as well. Jaa, see you in the next chapter, and I love you all! 

Psst, it's a spoiler…there will be a lot of yaoi and lemons in this story… XD!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	2. Reset the World

**A/N: **I has just wondered if this story is not good enough to catch anyone attention. However, 1 review saved its life!! I will not delete this story as long as there's someone reading it!! Thanks so much for Yuki-chan, my first reviewer in this story! Ok, now chapter 1 is up!! I make it faster specially for you, Yuki-chan!! Saa, no need to wait or hear me babbling here! ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and xxxHolic aren't mine, **but Luna, Yuuki, Haruki and Haruka are my original characters.

**Warning: **foul language (as always), still in confusion of dimensional transferring, implication of shounen ai (Sasu/Naru and Yuuki/Naru) for now...

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 1: _Reset The World_**

_This is ridiculous…, this is totally ridiculous…!_

Naruto looked around from his spot now. He rubbed his eyes many times to clear his vision, but….

_What the hell's with this place!?_

He asked inwardly in confusion, hell he even couldn't remember how he ended up there.

_Wait, calm down, Naruto…, calm down…._

Naruto tried to calm himself and began to walk around.

_Think, come on…think, Naruto…what happened just now…._

**--Flash Back-- **

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his best friend, the pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura who was 18 years old now. She looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Please leave your Genin team now, Naruto. Tsunade-sama is calling you," she said.

"A mission again?" Naruto asked in annoyed face. "Give me a break! I haven't even done the training mission with my pupils!" he protested.

"Yeah, but…it's urgent business!" Sakura made excuse.

"Jeez, what a troublesome Hokage she is," Naruto muttered in bored face. Then he turned his body to face his subordinates. "Guys!" he called them. Three young Genins made their way to Naruto, twin blonde girls and a black haired boy who looked exactly like Sasuke when he was 12.

"Naruto-sensei!" the boy called him excitedly.

"Yo, Yuuki, Haruki and Haruka too!" Naruro greeted them with cheery voice.

"Sensei, why do you always put our name after Yuuki?" Haruka asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, it's not fair!" Haruki added in the same annoyed face.

"Really? It's only your imagination!" Naruto made excuse, waving his hand while sweat dropping.

"It's clear that I am Naruto-sensei's favorite, too bad it isn't you," Yuuki said while lift his chin arrogantly.

"You're his favorite? Don't make me laugh," Haruka said while sending him dirty look.

"Yeah, he favors you because you look so much alike with his former team-mate, Uchiha Sasuke! You just resemble his image, but he is much stronger than you!" Haruki added, insulting him without mercy.

"That's because he's older than me! Someday I will be stronger than him and beat him for Naruto-sensei! Don't forget that he betrayed our village and Naruto-sensei to seek power to Orochimaru's place!" Yuuki countered while glaring at his twin team-mates.

"Yeah, whatever," Haruka rolled her eyes in bored expression.

"That doesn't change the fact that our sensei loves him so much, even until now," Haruki added while glancing at her sensei in worried face.

Yuuki sighed in defeat. That's right. _His_ Naruto-sensei always told them about his beloved team-mate, Uchiha Sasuke and told them how he loved him. Even if that bastard Sasuke had gone more than five years now, his-beloved sensei, Naruto, still couldn't give up to seek him and to take him back.

"Why does Naruto-sensei desperately want to take him back?" Yuuki asked without realizing it while he was dozing off.

"Because he loves him, of course," Haruka answered coolly.

"Yeah, totally in love with him," Haruki added while grinning to Yuuki's dismay.

"Whatever, that Uchiha is not here anymore, so I have more chances to get sensei's heart," Yuuki muttered in bored tone.

"Heeh, Yuuki is jealous, isn't he?" Haruka teased him.

"Yeah, yeah, totally is jealous!" Haruki added while laughing.

"Shut up!" Yuuki snapped and yelled at them in annoyance.

"Impossible, Yuuki, it is impossible! Sensei is not a pedophile, so he won't be interested in you!" Haruka said while waving her hand at him, telling him to give up.

"Yeah, we're still 12, you know!" Haruki said, agreeing her sister. She even copied her sister moves.

"That's not your business!" Yuuki snapped again from their behind. The two sisters were snickering happily to see that their teasing worked on Yuuki again.

Naruto shook his head when he heard his subordinates' conversation. "They even are still twelve…," he said while sweat dropping.

"What the hell have you taught them, Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto in warning tone while glaring at him in scary face when she heard that.

"I didn't teach them about those kinds of things! If you want to blame someone, blame Kakashi and Jiraya for corrupting them to be perverts!" Naruto said in annoyance to see Sakura's curious gaze on him.

"Anyway, tell them you will be off now," Sakura said while sighing.

"Fine," Naruto gave her a huff and turned his attention back to his team. "Guys, it's not the time for bickering!" Naruto called them again impatiently now. The three Genins heard the impatient tone in their teacher's voice, so they speeded to face him directly. "Listen, I have to go on mission, so I will leave the rest of our mission to you, understood?" Naruto said while looking at them in hope.

"Eeeh, again?" Yuuki whined.

"Yuuki, that's not the answer I want," Naruto glanced at Yuuki with warning look. Yuuki shut his mouth immediately and nodded several times. "Good, now I will choose the leader…," Naruto looked at each of them and thought deeply. "Ok, Haruka, you're the leader this time," he decided.

"Eh, it's me?" Haruka asked in disbelieve, she glanced at his sister, Haruki who just lifted her eyebrows in confusion too.

"Why is it her, sensei!? You usually pick me!" Yuuki protested.

"Yuuki, even if I favor you, it doesn't make you the most powerful man in my team. Haruka has the most powerful chakra control in our team. Your mission needs that kind of leader on your team. Do you get what I said?" Naruto explained. Yuuki huffed then nodded dissatisfiedly. Naruto sighed.

_Maybe I spoil him too much…._

Naruto thought weakly. "Ok, guys, do your mission carefully, even if it's just a D-rank mission, don't ever underestimate it," he said again while glancing seriously at his subordinates. They nodded in understanding. Then he added, "Remember with team work and once again, Shinobi who disobey order is trash, but human who dump his friends is worse than trash!" Naruto copied Kakashi's words while his team was smirking to hear those words again.

_He always says those words before doing mission._

They thought in unison while holding those words in their minds and hearts.

Naruto smiled to see the confident in his team's eyes. "Now, go!" he ordered. His team went off immediately. Sakura smiled to see Naruto's satisfied face.

"You surely enjoy being their sensei, don't you, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You don't have to ask that, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned widely.

"It would be good if Sasuke was here as well, ne…," Sakura said with sad face.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I will take him back no matter what happen. We just need more information," Naruto said again seriously.

_I wonder where he is now…._

Naruto thought in rather solemn face. Sakura saw that and changed the subject immediately.

"Yeah, of course, now we have to go to Hokage-sama's place. She has been waiting for you," Sakura said while pulling Naruto's hand to go with her. Naruto was startled a bit, but then he smiled and moved fast to follow Sakura's movement.

_Sure…, Sakura-chan…!_

Naruto closed his eyes for awhile then opened them again in spirit. They headed to Hokage's Mansion together. In minutes, they arrived there and hurriedly to Tsunade's office. Sakura knocked the door.

"Come in," Tsunade ordered them to enter the room. "You're so late! I thought I was rotting here," Tsunade scolded them in annoyed voice.

"I'm very sorry, Tsunade-sama. Naruto needed to give the leader position on his team first," Sakura said while bowing her head in full respect.

"What is it, baachan? Why do you always call me for mission? Let me rest for awhile, will you?" Naruto whined and protested in annoyed voice.

"You don't have right to say that," Tsunade glared at Naruto fiercely. She was tired enough even without Naruto's loud whining voice. "Anyway, I give you mission, an A-rank mission," she said again while closing her eyes.

"A-rank?" Naruto whined again in minding face. "Why is it me? Isn't there another Shinobi? Kiba or Shino or anyone is fine right? They are also Jounin now," Naruto made excuse to refuse this mission.

"I wanted it like that as well, but…the client stubbornly wants you to do this mission no matter what," Tsunade said while covering her heads which began to throb now. "Just accept it and go," Tsunade waved her free hand to send Naruto out.

"Who the hell made that request?" Naruto cursed slowly while muttering in annoyance.

"It's me," someone answered him, making him, not only him, actually, but also Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune who were in the same room freeze on their spots.

Naruto tried to move and began to turn his body only to find a woman with very long-straight black hair and eyes-which were looking at him coldly-, in front of his face. Naruto was freaked out and backed away several steps while pointing at her and gaping incoherently.

_What the hell!? How in the hell can she be there without me realizing her presence at all!?_

"I'm the one who made the request, Naruto-kun," she said again with calm and cold mysterious voice. He didn't know why, but…her voice made Naruto shiver.

"Wh-who are you?" Naruto tried to strengthen his voice, but failed miserably coz' he was stuttering now.

"My name is Ichihara Yuuko, call me Yuuko, that's enough. I'm a messenger from Lunar Country. The King, not; the Lord of Lunar Country wants you to rescue his daughter from some…villains in his country. They kidnapped her when she was about going home, and now she is imprisoned at the villains' castle. He wants you to take his daughter back to his own castle alive," Yuuko-she called her self like that- explained the situation of her request.

_Where the hell is that Lunar Country? I've never heard about the place before…._

Naruto thought in confusion and still in shock.

"So…, you're the client," Tsunade said while sweat dropping.

_How the hell does she enter this room without me realizing it?_

She thought while offering her guest to sit down first before explaining Naruto's mission further. Yuuko greeted Tsunade by bowing her head a little with respect, and then she took the offer and sat down on the chair.

"The lord made the request, so…the one I will rescue is a princess?" Naruto asked a bit interested now. He also sat besides Yuuko.

"Yes, her name is Luna. She is the only princess in Lunar Country. She will be the Queen soon, but she is kidnapped by the Lord's enemy," Yuuko said while taking out the photographs and showed them to Naruto. "This woman is Luna-Hime, the princess you have to rescue," Yuuko pointed at a photo of a woman with long wavy black hair, "-and these are…the enemies," Yuuko added while moving his finger to other pictures. A black haired man with one-side glasses on his right eye, and a girl with long curly black hair, added by lots of people wearing same odd costume in black color, and their face were covered completely. Naruto nodded.

"So…you want me to attack their castle, kill them and bring the princess back?" Naruto asked again while looking at Yuuko's expressionless face.

"No, I want you to take her back alive. I don't need their corpses as well. It's better if you don't kill them when you're rescuing Princess Luna," Yuuko answered.

"Ok, I understood," Naruto said again while nodding.

"So, you agree to accept this mission?" Tsunade asked suddenly. Naruto nodded surely at her. "Great, now you can go. Yuuko-san will guide you," Tsunade said again. Then Yuuko stood, followed by Naruto.

"Err…Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called Tsunade suddenly.

"What?" Tsunade asked, turning her attention at Sakura.

"Does he do this mission alone?" Sakura asked again.

"Yeah, you haven't chosen my partner yet, baachan. I have to attack castle, you know," Naruto said when he realized that.

"It's a mono mission, Naruto. The client wants this, right?" Tsunade asked while looking at Yuuko.

Yuuko nodded. "Yes, we don't want this news of event leaks out, so we want him do this mission underground, and alone," Yuuko said, explaining again.

"What!? That's a suicide!" Sakura protested.

"Do you want to kill me or something?" Naruto asked in disbelieve.

"Don't worry, your opponents are not Ninja and they don't have much power. They have only powerful _maryoku_ (the power to use magic, like chakra in ninja world)," Yuuko said.

"Maryoku?" Naruto asked, confused with the unfamiliar word.

"I'll explain while we're going," Yuuko excused her self from Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura, and then she walked out Hokage's office, followed by Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, is it alright to leave them alone?" Shizune asked warily while Sakura was nodding in the same worried face.

"Don't worry, he's a pro," Tsunade said while concentrating her focus at her works again.

"But, that woman seems suspicious and…mysterious," Sakura said again in paled face when she remembered how Yuuko suddenly in the middle of the room without anyone realizing her move to get there. The way Yuuko talk and her voice also gave Sakura a bad feeling. It seemed Yuuko would bring misfortune to Naruto.

"Leave them alone. Yuuko-san knows how to handle problem," Tsunade said again in calm face.

_She's the Jigen no Majou (the Dimension Witch) after all…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, how do we get there, and what is about Maryoku before?" Naruto asked after several miles far from Konohagakure in the middle of forest.

"Maryoku is kind of power we use to create magic," she answered.

"Magic…do you mean Genjutsu?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It resembles it, but it's not Genjutsu. Well, maybe in this world it's called like that. The difference is Genjutsu only an illusion; it can't kill physically, but magic can be used to kill physically. About Maryoku, in this world you can call it chakra which you use to create Ninjutsu and Genjutsu," she explained.

"You said they have powerful Maryoku, so it's the same as the have powerful chakra?" Naruto asked in horror face.

"Yes, but it can't be compared with yours, you have _'him'_ after all," Yuuko smirked while looking at Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was startled when he realized what Yuuko meant.

_How the hell does she know about Kyuubi!?_

"If you're wondering why I know about the Nine Tails, it's a secret," Yuuko said, freaking Naruto out even more.

_How the hell does she know what I am thinking!?_

Naruto looked at Yuuko's face in shock and curiously. Then he realized something shocked him even more. Yuuko didn't move her feet, but she could run as fast as Naruto.

_What the hell!?_

"Hey, you…," Naruto called her, lost in wonder and curiosity.

"My name is Yuuko, not 'you'," Yuuko protested to be called 'you' by Naruto.

"Yeah, whatever…I am just wondering…how the hell you can run that fast without moving your legs?" Naruto asked half in horror, half in interest.

"That's because I am not running. I use them as my vehicle," Yuuko showed the things under her red kimono. There're lots of creatures Naruto didn't recognize the kinds.

_What the heck are they!?_

Naruto watched how they move, the things like worms, but have furs and feathers, and have long shape in golden color. –and hell, they moved so fast!!

"These creatures are my pets. They're called Pipe Fox. They are very useful to protect you from _Jyaku_ (evil things)," Yuuko said again as if she read Naruto's mind.

Naruto's head began to spin in confusion. He didn't even understand what Yuuko explained. It seemed all of them were beyond his mind, and he decided to end their confusing conversation. "Ok, right…," he said while shaking his head, "Now, how do we get there, to Lunar Country? It's the first time I hear the name. Where is it actually?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"No wonder you never heard the name. It's not in this nation, hell it's even not in this world," Yuuko said.

"What?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"It's not in this world, I mean the Ninja world," Yuuko said again, trying to explain. At this point, Naruto wanted to faint. He didn't know how to react to this sudden, shocking news. "Lunar Country is in Magic world. I'll escort you there, so don't worry about losing direction," Yuuko added, not even bothered to care that Naruto was shocked.

In the end, Naruto couldn't say anything and decided that he would follow Yuuko and finished this weird mission as fast as he could. He began to doubt his own sanity if he had to stay longer with this overly mysterious woman. She was too scary to understand, so he decided not to understand her more than this.

"Ok, stop here," Yuuko said suddenly stopped her Pipe Fox. Naruto immediately stopped his feet and stood straightly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked again, not understanding.

"I'll open the gate here," Yuuko said.

"Huh?" Naruto became confused even more.

"I've said before that Lunar Country is not here in Ninja world, so I'll take you to that world, the Magic world," Yuuko said again and began to chant. She chanted the spell to open gate of dimension, not; Luna had said that it's the same dimension, but different world. She opened the gate immediately to show Naruto a room with purple color, mixed with red and black colors, and it was filled with pieces of glowing mirror.

"What the heck!?" Naruto shouted loudly with the sudden motion of Yuuko, pushing him to the gate and after that he saw the very blinding light and the strong wind blew at him.

When he realized and opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the castle of the enemy. "Oh my God…!" Now it's the time for Naruto to faint.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Osoiiiii_ (so laaaate)," Luna, the princess of Lunar Country, was whining while she was waiting for Naruto-who would rescue her from the bubble glass. She sighed while trying to feel the guards who, not; actually they were dolls, so she would call them things which trapped her in this situation around her. She could see them in her mind after all.

_Damn those ugly dolls!_

Luna cursed inwardly. She turned her had again at the window of the castle, as if she could see the world outside. Well, of course she saw it in her head.

_I want to be released soon…, Naruto…come here quickly!!_

Even if Naruto didn't know what was in the head of the princess, he could feel the wish of her. She wanted to be released. That's why she looked at the window nonstop.

_Don't worry, Luna-Hime, I'll release you soon!_

Naruto watched the situation in the castle, the amount of the guards and the activity of the enemy's boss.

_It seemed '**he'** and '**his partner' **are not aware of my presence. It is good, coz' I will release her without even fighting._

Naruto made strategy in his head when Luna chose the time to feel his presence and turned her face at the ceiling. She saw the familiar aura of Naruto in her head. "Narutooooo!!" she screamed in happy face and joy while waving her hand at him. Naruto was startled and looked at her in complete horror.

_B-baka!! What the hell is she doing!?_

Naruto cursed inwardly when the 'dolls'-Yuuko called the men with black outfits-, looked at the ceiling too and realized that Naruto was there.

"Damn it!!" Naruto cursed again when the 'dolls' began to move closer to him and attacked him together nonstop. "Shiiit!!"

_Kyuubi!_

Naruto called his guardian, the Nine Tails Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

'It's the time to show off, eh…?' Kyuubi snickered and woke to give him access of his chakra. Naruto's eyes became bloody-red and his pupils were thinner than before. His fangs and nails became longer and sharper, and he was covered with orange-red chakra, as if he was burnt in flame.

"Come here, you bastards!" he growled in anger and in second he moved so fast to attack those mysterious people. In no time, he beat them all and destroyed the bubble glass-which trapped Luna and took her away before **_'he'_ **or **_'his partner'_** called more 'dolls' or worse, used their magic to kill him.

Naruto ran away together with Luna, guided by Yuuko they ran away to the gate of world and dimension Yuuko created for Naruto and Luna to go straight to Lunar Castle.

"Naruto, why are you so long?" Luna asked while crying happily.

"Luna-Hime, if you didn't shout at me back then I didn't have to use my, no; I mean Kyuubi's chakra, you know," Naruto said in annoyance while loosening his power and shape.

"You look so cool with that power!!" Luna shouted again, now she was smiling widely with cheery voice.

"You don't look like 23 years old woman, Princess. You look like 5 years old baby," Naruto said while sweat dropping.

"How rude!" she pouted, annoyed to Naruto for his rudeness.

"First thing first, let's get out of this world or wherever it is, go!" Naruto jumped to the gate with the princess in his arms. He closed his eyes when the blinding light came again. After seconds, he opened his eyes again and found himself in the middle of the garden in the castle. Naruto's jaw dropped in shock when he saw the luxuries there. His eyes blurred in light of shining silver garden with crystals everywhere. "What the heck is with this place…?" Naruto had been too tired to shock.

"We're here, in my castle," Luna said while trying to get down from Naruto's support. Naruto put her down. "Welcome to our castle, Lunar Castle, Naruto," she welcomed Naruto while smiling happily.

Then, suddenly her father came out from God know where and hugged her while crying happily. It seemed her father didn't know about her being kidnapped and only told that she delayed her coming home because the problems in dimension transferring.

_She's really childish…._

Naruto thought while sweat dropping when she was explaining to her father. Naruto sighed and began to walk away when suddenly his name was called by the Lord. "Naruto-kun, am I right?" he asked friendly.

"Yes," Naruto said slowly while looking at the Lord. A very young Lord, maybe he was only 30 years old.

_How the hell can he have Luna-Hime who was 23 years old as a daughter!? It doesn't make sense! Wait…, this world it self doesn't make sense at all!!_

Naruto thought in odd face. Then the Lord's voice made him snap back in reality, not losing in his own thought.

"You have saved my daughter from trouble, I really appreciate your kindness," the Lord said with happy, respect voice and look.

"It's nothing," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's my miss-mbh!?"

Suddenly, Luna covered his mouth with her hand and she laughed loudly in front of his father. "Father, he is tired, why don't we make him stay overnight here?" she changed the subject immediately by suggesting that.

"Hmb, hmpd-hmbp!!" Naruto wanted to protest, but Luna's grip on his mouth was so strong, almost making him not able to breathe.

"Oh my dear, Luna-Hime, you're right. Please stay overnight, here, Naruto-kun. I'll have the servants prepare your room," he said, and then he hurriedly called his servants and began to order them around.

Luna sighed in relief when she felt that her father was busy now, and then she released her grip on Naruto's mouth. Naruto took breath immediately. "Luna-Hime, do you want to kill me or what?" Naruto asked in paled face after recovering from his need of air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. My father doesn't know about the mission Yuuko-neechan requested to your village, so please don't bring that up in front of him," Luna explained while sweat dropping. "Anyway, I really thank you for saving my life," she said again in small smile.

"Then my mission is accomplished. I have to make report soon to Hokage-sama. I am still confused with the things here, actually, but I realize it's not something I can understand with my ratio, so I'll leave this magic-maryoku thing only in the back of my mind," he said while looking around.

_How the hell is this garden built? The plants and everything are made from silver and crystal…not, actually how on earth there's something as impossible as this?!_

Naruto was still wondering how in the hell everything was so confusing to him. However, he knew that it's best for him not to sniff on other country's secrets even if he wanted to know so badly. He had matured a bit this past years, and he was not as naïve as before.

"Don't be so hurry, Naruto. It's only a day after you received this mission, you know. I want you to stay here for awhile before going home. Who knows if my father wants to give you rewards or something, right?" Luna insisted him to stay, and it's not like that Naruto was in hurry, so he sighed and nodded in understanding. "Yaaay!!" Luna jumped again in joy. She was really like a child.

_Even if she is older than me…how can she act like that?_

Naruto shook his head in defeat while sweat dropping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ne, Naruto, you don't need to call me princess, you know. Luna-chan is enough," Luna said when they're walking to Naruto's room.

"Eh, but…," Naruto wanted to protest.

"It's alright, it's alright," Luna cut him, "My father prefers that way too. He likes to be friends with others after all, and I am the same as him," she explained while smiling happy.

Naruto sighed again. It seemed there's no room for him to protest. "Fine," he agreed slowly. Then they arrived at Naruto's room.

"Ok, then…please take a rest first. I will call you if the dinner is ready," Luna said again while standing outside Naruto's room when Naruto was entering his room.

"Sure," Naruto said. Then Luna waved her hand to Naruto and went off. Naruto sighed again and closed the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Giving me rewards?" Naruto asked in confusion, half in surprise.

"Yes, it's the tradition to give rewards to someone who helped the Lord's family in this country," Luna said, representing her father.

"Yeah, but…," Naruto whispered near Luna's ear, "you have paid the mission."

"Don't be fool, Naruto. That is that, this is this. Just consider it as your bonus mission's payment," Luna said slowly and winked him in naughty face.

"Ah, well…I don't have any right to refuse, then…," Naruto said while grinning in joy.

_Yeees!! The bonus from mission!!_

He thought happily.

'Don't forget to share something for me,' Kyuubi said suddenly.

_Sure, whatever you want, Kyuubi!_

Naruto thought again while snickering. Oh yeah, he and Kyuubi had become friends for almost four years now. He understood Kyuubi's feeling for attacking Konoha 18 years ago. It's because he wanted to protect his kitten from some villagers who hunted them down. He was really angry back then, and couldn't help but attacking them back, but it seemed other villagers misunderstood his action and…well, you knew what happened after that.

So, actually Kyuubi didn't have any bad intention. He just wanted to protect the ones he loved, like humans in general, but his power was too strong, that's why it turned out to be disaster. However, that's a long time story. Now, Naruto and Kyuubi understood each other and that's enough.

"Naruto-kun," the Lord called him suddenly, making him snap back to reality.

"Yes?" Naruto looked at him while smiling.

"I'll give you these crystal balls as rewards," he showed three golden-orange crystal balls as big as tennis ball. In the middle of the ball you could see red stars. The three balls had different amount of stars each other, one star, two stars and three stars (A/N: wo hoo, why the hell there's dragon balls here!? o;).

Naruto looked at those balls in questioning face. "What's the use of these?" he asked finally, in wonder.

"These balls are sacred balls from sacred animal, The Great Dragon, Shen Long. They have really powerful Maryoku and can grant your three most wishes. You may say your wishes to each ball. These balls will grant your wish," the Lord said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

_How the hell will these balls grant my wish?_

Naruto thought while sweat dropping.

'I bet everyone in this country have become crazy,' Kyuubi commented while shook his head in defeat.

_Yeah, I think so too._

Naruto agreed him silently.

"Ng…how can I say my wish to these balls?" Naruto asked again, playing along with that craziness.

"Just say it, but you have to say the most three wishes in your life with your heart as well," he said again while smiling.

"-and," Luna added suddenly, "-I suggest you to be careful when you say your wish, coz' after you said it, you can't take it back," Luna smirked at him in mysterious cool way, making Naruto shiver in no reason.

_What's this feeling…? Is it bad feeling?_

Luna and her father smiled warmly at him. "You may stay here as long as you want," they said in unison.

"No, I think…I'll go home tomorrow," Naruto said while smiling weakly, "-and thank you for these," He added while keeping those balls safely in his pouch.

'Brat, be careful with those balls,' Kyuubi said suddenly, surprising Naruto.

_What is it, Kyuubi?_

'I feel really strong chakra from those balls, they seem dangerous,' he said.

_Oh…, so that maryoku is the same substance as chakra. In other words…these balls really have powers. It can't be…these balls really can grant my wish? If it's really that case, then…._

Naruto remembered Sasuke suddenly. His face, his movement, his smirk, his insult and everything, the memory of him suddenly flashed trough his mind, the memory of Team 7 which he longed so much, the memory of those times he was in happy form, completed with his beloved team-mate.

_Sasuke…._

"I wish I could go back to those times…," Naruto said suddenly without realizing it, because he was dozing off at that time.

Luna lifted her eyebrows, so did her father. Then suddenly one of the balls was shining and leaked its power out of Naruto's pouch.

'Brat!! The ball is…!!' Kyuubi warned him in stern voice when suddenly he felt the chakra of the ball grew rapidly in speed.

Naruto snapped in surprise. "Eh!?" he saw the light and leaked chakra from his pouch and took the ball out immediately. "Wh-what's going on!?" he asked in panicky while looking at Luna and her father.

"Well, Naruto, I don't expect that you will use this ball this quickly," Luna said in surprise.

"Eh?" Naruto asked back in shock.

"You just said your first wish, Naruto-kun," the Lord informed him while smiling in sweat drop.

"EEH!?" Naruto was freaked out now, more in shock. "Bu-but, I didn't say anything!!" he protested in complete panic when suddenly the shining ball grew wider, and then it changed into a black hole.

_Oh God…, oh no…!!_

Naruto backed away from the hole, but it seemed his body couldn't move freely when he felt his body was shucked into the hole.

"You said it, Naruto," Luna said suddenly, making Naruto turn his attention to her. "My father has just said, you have to say your wish with your mouth and your heart really wishes it at the same time," Luna explained.

_What!?_

"I also told you to be careful to say your wish, right?" Luna said again while smiling weakly.

"No!! This is not what I want!! I just said something stupid!! I didn't want it!!" Naruto yelled while struggling not to be shucked into black hole.

"It's too late, Naruto. I also told you before that…you can't take it back," Luna said again while waving her hand to Naruto.

_Oh no, oh no, oh nooo!!_

"But I don't want this!! Heeeeeelp!!" Naruto was shouting and yelling in panicky now. His hands were hurt for gripping the corner of the table, but it seemed God hate him at that time and make him slip his hands.

_Oh God…why do You hate me…?_

Naruto thought in crying state while slowly his body was shucked into black hole.

"Have a nice trip, Naruto!" Luna and her father waved their hands at Naruto while smiling happy.

"You…, you're…, **_ONIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ (DEMOOOOOON)**!!" Naruto screamed at them in losing hope and frustration. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" With that, Naruto was shucked completely into black hole and he was covered with darkness.

**--End of flash back--**

"So…, that's what happened…," Naruto sighed weakly while sweat dropping when he remembered that.

_Yeah, I was shucked by that black hole and lost conscious. When I wake up, I have been here. Where the hell is it?_

Naruto cursed inwardly and tried to find some clues there.

'According to your wish back then, Naruto,' Kyuubi began to speak, 'it has high possibility that you are in the **_past_** now,' Kyuubi predict.

_The past…?_

Naruto looked at himself, and it freaked him out immediately.

_What the hell!? I am wearing the orange jumpsuit I used to wear when I was 12!!_

'See, you're in your form when you are twelve,' Kyuubi said again.

_So…this place is…, no way…!! _

'Yes it is."

_**I WAS DUMPED IN THE PAST!!?**_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

A/N: Finally, chapter 1 is done. Mattaku, I have so much trouble to finish this chapter, and I think it's lack of humor, damn it!! I don't know why but Naruto is not like Naruto at all!! Something is missing and worse, I don't even know what that is! Jeez, I hope you like this chapter though. Still no yaoi here, but I gave hints first. The next will be the real journey!! Hell yeaaaaah!! Ok, guys, Lunaryu is still waiting for your reviews, critiques and compliments are welcomed too. Well then, see you in the next chapter, thank you for reading, and _jaa ne_!! 

(Pst…next spoiler: First Kiss with Sasuke, yaaaai!!)

Oh, and next update is...at May 5, 2007...maybe? I'll try to update faster!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	3. I want to Meet You

**A/N:** Euh...I've just realize that this story was not interesting...BUT! I will not give up writing this story! I like it and I will continue writing it! Anyway..., for everyone who reviewed and read this story, I really appreciate it. Now, second chapter is done!! Saa, please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

**Warning: **still foul language, lots of violence, and at least...tiny bit of yaoi scene (Sasu/Naru and oh, watch out Iru/Naru-sweetness!!)

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 2: _I Want to Meet You_**

"Hmm…," Naruto was humming slowly while closing his eyes. It seemed he tried to think something. "Hmm…," he repeated what he did before again and again continually, making Kyuubi's blood pressure raise several Pa.

'Cut that out, already!' Kyuubi snapped at him impatiently.

_What is it, Kyuubi? I'm trying to think here!_

Naruto protested, half in annoyance because Kyuubi surprised him.

'Don't hums continually like that, it's annoying,' Kyuubi said again.

_So, what should I do, damn it! I don't even know in what time I am dumped! Aaah, I want to go home in my own time!!_

Naruto continued to whine in annoyance.

'There's no point of whining here! Why don't you just say to those balls that you want to go home?' Kyuubi suggested him.

_You're right! We can try it!_

Naruto found a hope to go home in his own time. He hurriedly took one of two balls left, the ball with two stars. "Ok, I want to go home in my own times!" Naruto shouted loudly, and then he immediately closed his eyes and waited. One minute, two minutes …ten minutes later and there's nothing happened. Naruto opened his eyes in frustration, "Why the hell it doesn't work!?" he yelled more in annoyance and he couldn't understand it at all.

_Damned those witches-bastards for giving me these stupid weird balls!!_

Naruto cursed Luna and his father inwardly while crying in losing hope. "What should I do? Why doesn't it work?" Naruto collapsed to the floor and sat weakly.

'Hmm…maybe because you didn't seriously say your wish, brat,' Kyuubi guessed.

_I seriously asked to go home! I want to go home, damn it!!_

Naruto protested at him.

'But…, that Luna girl said before, you have to say your most wishes from your heart too. In other words, your wish just now didn't work because actually in your heart you didn't want it. More likely…, you actually indeed wanted to go to the past. Look the positive side, maybe you can do something in this past to fix everything. For example…you may do something for that Uchiha brat in order to stop him for running away from this village,' Kyuubi thought rationally to cheer Naruto up.

Naruto's face lightened up a bit when he realized that. "Then, what should I do?" Naruto asked again, not wanting to think at all.

'At least, try to find something here first! Jeez, lazy ass brat…,' Kyuubi ordered half in bored.

_At least you can help me to think!_

Naruto thought in annoyance, coz' he couldn't think anything right now.

'Fine, you can start to look around and find some clues, those are more efficient than thinking without clue at all,' Kyuubi said, guiding him.

_Ok…, find something..., huh?_

Naruto found something immediately when he started searching for clues.

_Th-this is…._

'So, we know exactly when this time is, brat. With the forbidden scroll of _Shodaime Hokage _(First Hokage) here,' Kyuubi smirked when Naruto took the scroll and opened it.

"Yeah…, indeed it's the First's forbidden scroll. This time is when I stole this scroll and learned how to use _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Shadow Clone Technique)," Naruto said while playing with the scroll. "That bastard Mizuki tricked me to steal it and Iruka-sensei tried to save me," Naruto remembered it completely and felt a bit happy about that.

_Speaking of the Jutsu…, I wonder if I still had the Jutsu I'd learned when I was 18. Because now I am going back to be 12 years old, there's a chance that my future Jutsu are vanished._

Naruto realized immediately when he thought about that.

'Why don't you try it?' Kyuubi suggested him again.

"Yeah, there's no point of wondering only. Let's prove it, Kyuubi!" Naruto said while performing his Jutsus. The first is Kage Bunshin, there's no problem with that. Second is Rasengan, it's as powerful as before. Naruto was surprised at that, his power didn't reduce at all. Then he nodded, and continued to try his other Jutsus except _Kuchiyose_ (Summoning Technique) and they were perfect.

_It seemed my power is the same as when I was 18. There's no problem with that._

Naruto sighed in relief to realize that his precious Jutsus didn't vanish like his age and beautiful body.

_Even I've trained and taken care of my body so much to make it as beautiful as it can, damn it!_

He was rather disappointed to lose his precious beautiful body.

'This is not the time to think about your beauty, narcissist brat! You have to worry about something else, you know!' Kyuubi scolded him in annoyance.

_Worry about something else?_

Naruto thought dumbfounded.

'It's big problem if you have the power of **_elite Jounin_** if your body is **_twelve years old Genin boy_**, you got it?' Kyuubi said.

Naruto's jaw dropped in horror. "You're right, Kyuubi! If anyone found out that I actually was from future, what would they do!?" Naruto became panic again.

'The only way to hide this reality is you have to suppress your power as low as you can in order to avoid suspicion. Don't talk too much about future as you have known about them and changing they secretly and slowly,' Kyuubi said his plan to hide Naruto's true identity.

_Well, that makes sense._

Naruto nodded in agreement to Kyuubi's plan. Then he looked around again while scrolling the opened scroll in his hand again. "So, what do we do with this? I don't need it anymore. I have memorized all the Jutsus here already," Naruto said rather proud of his genius form. Of course, he was a Jounin, damn it!!

'Well, I think it's the time when Iruka found you,' Kyuubi said when he felt another chakra outside the room Naruto was in. Naruto felt it too, and then he nodded.

"It's the time to play in this past, ne!" Naruto smirked while walking out from the building with the scroll on his 12 years old body's back.

_This time I will protect Iruka-sensei from Mizuki!_

Naruto thought confidently when he heard Iruka's voice calling his name.

_I'm coming, Iruka-sensei!_

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called Iruka back, and in seconds, Iruka jumped in front of him. "It's great of you for finding me here, Sensei!" Naruto said while grinning sheepishly.

"Naruto!! Where the hell are you all this time!? Everyone is looking for you, and what are you doing here!?" Iruka scolded him continually, and he was freaked out immediately when he saw the forbidden scroll on Naruo's back. "You…, where the hell did you get that scroll!?"

"Ah, this is? Mizuki-sensei told me if I could master the Jutsus here, you would let me pass the test. He also told me this place," Naruto answered confidently.

_This far is still good. It seemed Iruka-sensei didn't realize something odd in me._

Naruto thought while snickering inwardly. He didn't pay attention to Iruka's concern that told him to return the scroll and the slight of him cursed Mizuki. Suddenly Mizuki came and they began to talk, not; actually they were shouting at each other to win Naruto's trust. Naruto just sighed in bored face and played along with the script like before until he was told by Mizuki that he was the Kyuubi and everyone hated him because of that.

_Why is it…even if I have used to hearing the insults, it still pisses me off if I see his ugly, maniacally, freaky face?_

Naruto thought in annoyance with his blood rose to his head, veins popped out everywhere and his eyebrows were twitching slightly.

'No one likes being insulted, brat,' Kyuubi hissed, annoyed inside Naruto while narrowing eyes at Mizuki.

_Actually I want to beat the shit out of him, but if I do that, Iruka-sensei will suspect me. I think I still can be patient and…._

"Naruto, look out!!"

Naruto snapped in surprise when suddenly his body was covered by Iruka's, and he widened his eyes in shock when he realized that Iruka protected him from Fuuma Shuriken-which was thrown by Mizuki on his direction. He looked at Iruka's sincere face when he said that Naruto was lonely, and how he understood Naruto's feeling.

When Naruto saw that, he forgot to control his self anymore. Naruto released himself from Iruka's cover and jumped, going straightly in impossible speed of a Genin at Mizuki with complete anger displayed on his face. "Even if I've tried my best not to kill you back then…," Naruto spoke lowly and dangerously in front of Mizuki's face with his bloody-red eyes of Kyuubi's.

"What!?" Mizuki snapped in complete shock to see Naruto's speed, and was freaked out when he saw Naruto's frightening bloody-crimson eyes.

"You dare to lay your filthy fingers on my beloved teacher Iruka…twice…!!" Naruto grabbed Mizuki's collar.

"A-actually…it's the first…!" Mizuki stuttered; his body and voice was shaking like a highschool girl in horror and fear of Naruto's intent to kill.

"_Yurusanai_ (Can't be forgiven)!" Naruto punched him hard on his face first. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Naruto shouted and immediately one hundred Naruto's clones appeared around Mizuki. Then he smirked evilly to the scared-mouse-like-Mizuki who was almost crying in fear. Naruto cracked his knuckles while saying, "Shall we kill him?"

"Mizuki, you bastard!!"

"How dare you tricking me!!"

"Die!!"

"Go to hell!!"

"Don't ever show your face in front of me anymore!!"

Naruto gave him last attack to send him flying two hundred meters away from his and Iruka's place. "Ha, eat that, bastard!!" Naruto lifted his middle finger at dying Mizuki far-far in front of him.

'O-oi, don't you think that's too much?' Kyuubi asked in sweat drop, 'He can die, you know?'

Naruto froze immediately and was freaked out of what he did just now.

_Damn it, I forgot to reduce my power!!_

"Mizuki-senseeeeei!!" Naruto shouted immediately and ran into Mizuki's dying place to give him the first aid. "Oi, oi, Mizuki-sensei! Don't die first!! Damn it, wake up!!" Naruto shook Mizuki's dying body madly in his hands.

'Give him your healing chakra, stupid! Don't shake him like that! You make his injuries worse!' Kyuubi scolded Naruto impatiently.

"Oh, alright!" Naruto then gave him his healing chakra, at least to heal the deadly wounds he gave before, but he stopped immediately after he felt it's enough to leave him to medic-Nin which Sandaime sent to help him later. Then he remembered Iruka. "Oh yeah, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto hurriedly went back to Iruka's place. He waited for Naruto patiently while trying to reduce the pain of his wound on his back. "Iruka-senseeeei!!" Naruto shouted while jumping so quickly in front of him.

"Naruto…, thank God, you're alright," Iruka said while sighing in relief.

"_Baka!!_ The one who should worry is me!! Why did you protect me again, damn it!! Even I said to my self for protecting you this time!!" Naruto yelled at him in frustration.

"What?" Iruka asked dumfounded.

"Aah, never mind!! First thing first, hospital! You have to go quickly!" Naruto said while panicking himself.

"I'm fine, Naruto," Iruka said while smiling warmly. "More important, I have something to…,"

"Nonsense!! Leave that for now! I will get you to hospital, NOW!!" Naruto cut him and quickly, surprisingly, lifted Iruka's body in powerful strength which shouldn't be had by Genin at all.

Iruka was freaked out when suddenly Naruto lifted him and brought him in bridal style to hospital. Naruto's speed freaked Iruka even more when in no time they arrived there and Naruto began to yell at nurses and doctors there to treat Iruka as fast as they can.

"Hurry, treat him, damn it!! He's dying!!" Naruto shouted in panicky.

"Na-Naruto…," Iruka sweat dropped. He didn't know why, but somehow, this Naruto scared him.

"Are you alright, Iruka-sensei? Is it hurt so much? It's alright, Iruka-sensei! They'll help you soon! You'll be fine!!" Naruto said continually while gripping Iruka's hands tightly. At this point, Iruka decided not to say anything, coz' hell, he didn't know how to react to this! "Heeey, treat him quiiiick!!" Naruto yelled again at the doctors and nurses there, and thanks to him, even if it passed midnight already, the Konoha Hospital became really busy.

Naruto huffed when at last, the doctor and nurses heard him and hurriedly treated Iruka's wound. He waited for Iruka's treatment, and in several minutes, the doctor came out from his room to inform Naruto that Iruka was alright and he could see him if he wanted to.

Naruto didn't waste his time and went to see him immediately. "Iruka-sensei," Naruto called his teacher with soft voice and feel relieved immediately when he saw Iruka's soft warm smile plastered on his face. "Thank God…," Naruto dropped his head on the hospital's bed, beside Iruka's hand. "Thank God you're alright…, Iruka-sensei…. I'm so glad…," he continued while closing his eyes and sighed.

"Naruto…," Iruka called his name with soft happy voice. "I'm glad you're alright too," Iruka said.

_Even if you're so much scary back then until I couldn't say anything…._

Iruka thought inwardly while sweat dropping in confusion, but he decided to leave that for now. "Oh yeah, more importantly, I want to give you something," he said suddenly.

"Giving me something…?" Naruto asked, pretending to be clueless.

_This is it, the most wonderful memory which I had with Iruka-sensei!_

Naruto thought in spirit. Then Iruka told him to close his eyes, and he did. Naruto's heart was beating so fast now. No matter how many times he remembered this moment, he was still excitingly happy and stern, mixing in one feeling. Then, at last he felt something was tied on his forehead.

_This is it, this is it!_

"Ne, is it done, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You may open your eyes now, Naruto," Iruka said. Naruto opened his glassy eyes when suddenly Iruka said, "_Sotsugyou ni, omedetto_ (congratulation on your graduate), Naruto," with warm smile on his face.

_Oh no…, oh no…, I'll cry again…!_

Naruto couldn't fight his urge to hug his teacher again and crying with happiness. No matter how much he suffered in his life, this moment made him really thank God that he's alive until now. "Thank you…, thank you…, Iruka-sensei…," Naruto released his hug on his teacher, and then he looked at Iruka's eyes deeply with tearful eyes, warm smile and soft face. "You're really are my best teacher…," Naruto said again, making Iruka blush slightly.

_OMG!! He's so cuuute!!_

Iruka thought while looking at Naruto's beautiful, cute form with his blushing face. He almost nose bled to see Naruto like that.

"I really love you, sensei…," Naruto said slowly with his gentle seductive gaze, making Iruka almost faint.

_Oh My God!!_

Now Iruka really had nosebleed and he fainted right away while Naruto was…, "Are, sensei!?" yelling, shouting, and calling him in concern voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'You seduced him too much,' Kyuubi said at Naruto with bored tone.

_It can't be helped; I forgot to suppress my pheromone when I was crying over him back then._

Naruto thought while blushing. Oh yeah, he has that pheromone. It's kind of pheromone to make people, men or women, love you in many ways, included love you sexually. He got that pheromone after he had been bitten by one of Shino's experimented bugs, and it would remain in his body forever.

Oh, how good was that, right? At the beginning, he couldn't even control the pheromone in right way, and it was annoying like hell, coz' many men and women followed him around to well, had sex with him, but of course he didn't let them do that to him. It didn't worth for his beautiful body. Hell, he even got aroused when he looked at himself on mirror. At that point he became narcissist to love himself and touch himself every night. Thank God after several times he got used to it and stop his stupidity to touch himself, and he learned to control the pheromone from Tsunade who fortunately had the antidote of the pheromone. If she didn't have it…Naruto didn't want to think about that.

'Your pheromone is surely dangerous…,' Kyuubi said while shivering. Kyuubi ever felt the impact of Naruto's pheromone and tried to do something to Naruto from inside. Oh, man…that was mess afterwards. It's better not to talk about it now, maybe next time?

"So…what do we do with this scroll?" Naruto asked again.

'Return it to Sandaime's house,' Kyuubi suggested.

"Ok," Naruto agreed. Then he leaped on the roof and began to make his way to Hokage Mansion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'He surely scolded a lot you back then, ne, brat?" Kyuubi snickered from Naruto's inside.

_Shut up! It's good enough he didn't realize that I was not Naruto Genin, so much trouble for convincing him that I learned to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu just now. I didn't even want to think if he knew about you taking part on beating Mizuki to hell._

Naruto said while shivering in cold. "Aah, it's cold…, maybe I should go home first," Naruto said to himself and began to make his way home.

_Oh yeah…, first thing first…._

Naruto remembered one thing he would do first if he really could go to the past: meet Sasuke! He smiled when he turned his body 180 degrees from his apartment direction's and headed to Uchiha Compound.

'Where are you going? Your apartment is in the other direction,' Kyuubi said.

_You're supposed to know where I go, Kyuubi._

Naruto thought while smiling. With the expression on Naruto, Kyuubi realized immediately what he meant.

'Ah, it's him…,' he said while sighing. 'Brats…,' he shook his head in defeat.

Naruto snickered when he saw the place. Yeah, the Uchiha Compound; he forbade himself to enter back then because of his stupid rivalry feeling towards the onyx eyes brunette, his classmate, his beloved teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. He's so stupid because he couldn't be honest to himself that he actually really likes him. However, now it was different. Now, he would never hesitate again to show his love towards the brunette. He would make sure the Uchiha teen would be attached to him completely and made him his so the Uchiha brat would not seek power to avenge his clan towards his brother anymore.

_Yeah…, this time for sure…, Sasuke…, you will be mine!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was sleeping when Naruto arrived in his house. Of course the beautiful brunette didn't feel anything even if he was a light sleeper. It's because Naruto-the Jounin- could hid his presence very well.

Naruto walked slowly without making any sound into Sasuke's room. He still wondered why Sasuke could live alone in a place as wide, as cold, and as dark as Uchiha Compound. He knew Sasuke would never leave his past because of his crazy-freaky brother, but…it's kind of sad if he had to live with the ghosts from his past forever.

Naruto sighed slightly, but he didn't make Sasuke aware of his presence. He walked closer to Sasuke's sleeping form and looked at his peaceful face. Naruto reached his hand to Sasuke's cheek, and caressed him softly.

"Nn…," Sasuke moaned a little and leaned to Naruto's touch, of course without realizing it.

"Sasuke…," Naruto called him in butterfly whisper and leaned his face to the brunette. He kissed Sasuke's soft lips sweetly while saying, "I want to meet you…."

--(Sasuke's Point of View)--

_What…? What's this feeling…? Some one…is watching…._

Sasuke opened his eyes a little only to find someone standing beside his bed. He froze immediately.

_What…!? Who is it…!?_

He felt the slight of panic ran down his spine. He didn't know why but he felt something dangerous if he woke up so he simply pretended to sleep. Indeed he opened his eyes a little to see the culprit face, but he was shocked immediately when he heard those voices.

_No way…, why…?_

Sasuke opened his eyes more to see the beautiful blue-eyed blonde-who was looking at him in really gentle gaze and called his name in soft, gentle whisper.

_Naruto…!? Why the hell is he here? No, more importantly, what is he doing here, in my room and looking at me like that!?_

Suddenly, Sasuke felt Naruto's hand on his cheek. His hand was warm, and without realizing it, Sasuke moaned and leaned to Naruto's touch. When he realized what he was doing, he blushed immediately.

_What the hell am I doing!? Move, stupid!!_

Sasuke told himself like that, but it seemed his body didn't obey his brain at all.

_Maybe I am still half asleep. Yes, it must be a dream! There's no way in hell that Naruto would come to my room in the middle of the night and caress my cheek like this!! It must be a dream, definitely a dream!!_

With that thought of his rationality, Sasuke went back to close his eyes. When he wakes uptomorrow, he will forget about this stupid weird dream. However, his thought of rationality was crushed over when he felt something warm pressed on his lips, something soft, a bit wet, but really warm, like lips of someone….

_Oh my God…!!_

Sasuke opened widely his eyes immediately and woke to sit up. He looked around with widened eyes of shocked and blushing face. However, he didn't find anyone in his room anymore.

"What…was that…?" Sasuke asked dumbly while caressing his own warm lips. "It…was not dream…was it?"

_But…, why did he do that…, Naruto?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Uwaaa, that's dangerous…," Naruto said while peeping from a tree to Sasuke's room.

'Almost discovered, eh?' Kyuubi snickered slightly.

"He's really a light sleeper," Naruto huffed a little and jumped down from the tree. "But, at least…I met him again. I'm really happy," he added while smiling lovely.

'See, it's not so bad to be dumped in the past,' Kyuubi said slowly, 'You can redo everything you've done and fix them,' he added.

"Yeah, I think I can enjoy my time here a lot, Kyuubi," Naruto smiled so warmly before he strengthen his gaze and looked forward. "This time…I will not regret it anymore…, I pledge it with my soul and my life of a Shinobi!!"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

A/N: Aaah, at least this chapter is done. Good thing, but it's short one. I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasu/Naru's love scene braver, but…it's only the first. Oh yeah, I don't make their first kiss in the class, coz it's too ridiculous and not enough romantics. But, I'll make it the second one, more humoring and braver! Please read he next too! Don't forget to review me! See you in the next chapter! No matter what happened, thank you and Lunaryu will always love you all!! 

With Love,

Lunaryu


	4. Kakashi's Suspicion

**A/N: **And nooow, Lunaryu is back in third chapter!! Saa, ENJOY the CRAZINESS!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

**Warning: **foul language, some fluffiness and still light _shounen ai _(Sasu/Naru of course--KYAAAAA XD!!)

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 3: _Kakashi's Suspicion_**

Naruto woke up in the morning while yawning. "Good morning, Kyuubi," he greeted the nine tails _(it has become a routine activity for him since they're be friends each other )_ inside him in cloudy eyes. He was still sleepy, of course, yesterday he played all day with Konohamaru, and all night next he watched over the Uchiha teen. Actually, he didn't have any bad intention, he just liked watching him from afar and underground, yeah.

Naruto yawned again and rubbed his eyes slowly. "Nn…, eat first…," Naruto said while walking into his mess kitchen.

'You didn't change much whether you're 18 or 12,' Kyuubi shook his head when he saw Naruto's kitchen.

_Who cares, I live alone anyway…._

Naruto thought while preparing his ramen.

'You will die early if you always eat something like those,' Kyuubi said again while snorting in disgust with Naruto's preferred meal.

_Whatever…._

Naruto wasn't bothered to care about Kyuubi's advice, and he kept eating while Kyuubi was babbling about the healthy meals he should eat instead of ramen.

After finishing his meal, Naruto made bento. He made sure all his handmade bento would match perfectly with Sasuke's preference. After he finished his cooking, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth with his peppermint tooth paste. It felt cool and good.

By the way, today is the day when Naruto's team decided. It's good to wake up early even if actually he was not a morning person. He gazed at the calendar. He had signed today's date by red ink. He smirked when his head was full of plan.

_Today is the beginning…. Let's re-start everything today!_

Naruto tied his headband on his forehead, and then he jumped out from the window, not bothered to use the door. "Yahooou!!" he shouted in full spirit to go to his class again.

In the way to academy, he met Konohamaru again, and he was proud to be one step ahead from his _kouhai_ (younger grade friend). He went hurriedly to the class after chit chatting for awhile with the _Ojisan_ (uncle) at Ichiraku.

The first time he stepped in the class, he looked for a certain brunette boy he loved so much, Uchiha Sasuke of course! He spotted his future teammate while smirking.

_Today's kiss will not be the same as the day before yesterday, watch out, Sasuke…!_

Naruto grinned naughtily with the glint of predator displayed on his eyes.

Sasuke soon shuddered on his back at that time. He immediately turned his head towards the blonde, but Naruto one step ahead him to avoid his gaze. He even pretended to greet Sakura first.

"_Ohayou_ (good morning), Sakura-chan!!" Naruto greeted her with cheery voice. "You looked as cute as always!" he added while smiling so lovely.

Sakura almost yelled at him while turning her body to face the blonde, but suddenly she blushed when she looked at Naruto's smile. Oh yes, he used his pheromone this time. He didn't want to be hated by her again so he thought using his pheromone to her was a good idea.

"Go-, good morning, Naruto," Sakura greeted back in flushed face.

_Oh no, why suddenly I feel Naruto's so cute!?_

Her inner self didn't want to recognize it, but hell; Naruto really was so cute at that time, not only Sakura who noticed that, but also some girls in the class. They squealed lovingly in surprise when they saw Naruto's cute smile.

Kiba's jaw dropped in shock when he saw Naruto like that, as well as Shikamaru. The lazy ass and dog boy widened their eyes and looked at Naruto's sudden sexy looking while drooling.

_S-so cute…!_

Those boys thought in unison.

'Oh no, Naruto, you impacted all students in the class who looked at you with your pheromone!' Kyuubi shouted at him suddenly, warning him.

"I did?" Naruto asked slowly while snickering.

'It's not the time for snickering, brat! Look, Shino even is sending his bug to you!!' Kyuubi yelled at him in annoyance.

_Oh, shut up, Kyuubi! I want to catch Sasuke, damn it! He doesn't look at my direction anymore!!_

Naruto cursed inwardly when he realized that Sasuke was not looking at him. He wasted his pheromone for nothing. "Damn, if that's the case then…," Naruto smirked suddenly.

_Let's redo the 'first kiss' event…!_

Naruto walked at Sasuke's desk, and then he bravely faced Sasuke in front of his face on his desk. Sasuke glared at him fiercely, but this time Naruto didn't return his glare. Oh no, he didn't. This time he smirked at Sasuke confidently.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Sasuke thought in boredom at first, but suddenly he remembered his dream about Naruto kissed him while he was sleeping!

_Oh, no!_

Sasuke fought the urge to blush when Naruto's face was so close at him. He fought it so hard coz' hell; Naruto didn't help him at all with his fucking sexy seductive gaze!!

Then, it's the time for the boy in front of Sasuke's desk to stand up and accidentally pushed Naruto's back. In result…Naruto fell straightly into Sasuke's face and they kissed each other in the lips.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock, but Naruto didn't have time to get shocked anymore. With this kind of miracle chance he got from the God, he deepened his kiss while closing his eyes and curved his arms around Sasuke's neck, freaking Sasuke out and shocked him even more.

_Oh God…, I loved it so much…!_

Naruto thought while tightening his grip on Sasuke's neck. After forever moment for Sasuke, but it actually just ten or twenty seconds, Sasuke could progress his mind anymore and shoved Naruto off from him in panicky. He covered his mouth and his throat while coughing madly. "Damn it, my troth is burnt!!" he yelled in disgust while gushed and rubbed his lips in flushed face.

_Goddamn it!! What the hell is wrong with me!? Naruto's kiss felt…, felt so good!_

He continually rubbed his mouth while almost crying in shame. He was not even aware of Naruto's gaze at him, when he was aware about it, he realized something. Naruto smirked at him while licking his lips, enjoying it.

_I got your first kiss, Sasuke! Actually not, I had kissed you after all…._

Naruto grinned at Sasuke in naughty way, making Sasuke blush even more.

_He…he did it on purpose!!_

Sasuke gritted his teeth half in anger and half in shame. "Damn it, Naruto!!" He almost jumped Naruto in anger when the girls suddenly grabbed Naruto's body.

"Naruto!!" Sakura glared daggers at him in really angry-scary face.

_Oops…!_

Naruto sweat dropped immediately and with his really advanced skills, he could dodge every single punch and kick which were sent to him, making the girls-who's the impact of Naruto's pheromone had worn off, chased after him in the class in complete anger and jealousy.

With this, Sasuke felt relieved a bit. He didn't really like having fan club, but they were useful in the event like this. He huffed and tried to fix his face to be as expressionless as before.

Naruto continued to run away from Sakura and the other girls chasing when suddenly Iruka made his way into classroom and sweat dropped immediately to see the mess.

"Heeey, everyone, we will start soon, so please be quiet!" Iruka said loudly. The girls who were aware of his presence made their ways to their seats immediately while glaring at Naruto who just rolled his eyes and smirked. Iruka sweat dropped again.

_It must have something to do with Naruto...,-_

He thought slowly while looking at Sakura who was still glaring at Naruto who sat on her right side. However, she sweetened her face immediately when he faced Sasuke who sat on her left side.

…-_and Sasuke_.

Iruka shook his head in defeat. "Ok, now I will explain what you have to do," he said while putting his book on the desk in front of him. "From now on you will be put on team, each team has three members and the member of team is decided based on your grade at final exam," he said.

"Eeeeh? How boring…!" Almost of the students whined with that announcement.

"Be quiet, this is also the part of your training to be a good Shinobi!" Iruka twitched slightly with negative responds, but somehow, he felt relieved when he saw Naruto's excited face. Naruto noticed that Iruka watched him, so he lifted his thumb while grinning. It seemed he was saying "Good job!" at Iruka.

Iruka smiled a bit. "Ok, now I will announce your team!" he said loudly. Immediately, everyone shut their mouth to hear Iruka's announcement.

Naruto didn't pay attention to Iruka's announcement of the team member coz' he had known about them. Instead of hearing Iruka, Naruto glanced at Sasuke's bored face.

_He must be thinking how bothersome to work in team, and I bet he will consider me and Sakura as nuisances for him. Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll make you enjoy my companion so much until you can't breathe without me!_

Naruto smirked again and sent Sasuke a very dangerous gaze, making Sasuke shudder without reason again.

"…-and team seven, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka said.

_Oh, it's my name!_

Naruto grinned again, and waited.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"_Yatta_ (great)!" Naruto lifted his arm in joy, while Sakura was slumping weakly on her seat.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"_Yatta_ (great)!" Sakura immediately lightened her face up and lifted her arms in joy with her inner said _"It's the power of love, hell yeaaah!!"_ -and Naruto…he did something different from before.

"_Yosha _(double great)!!" he shouted excitedly while lifting his fist and jumped in full of joy. Everyone, included Sasuke, saw him while lifting eyebrows. They're surprised with Naruto's unusual respond towards Sasuke's name. It had been a public secret that Naruto really hates Sasuke and envies of his almighty, but…this was different as usual.

_He must be thinking something evil…._

The rest of the class thought in unison while narrowing their eyes on Naruto suspiciously.

Naruto just glanced at Sasuke's surprised face and winked at him. "Let's be good friends, Sasuke," Naruto said while smirking at him in a…scary, not; frightening way, making Sasuke's face pale in fear.

_He…, he must be planning something evil, definitely evil!_

Sasuke thought while turning his face away from Naruto. Naruto only smirked in excitement. "Oh…, how cute of him…," Naruto whispered while licking his lips.

'You act like a villain,' Kyuubi commented him while sweat dropping.

_Who cares, I'll make him mine whatever the costs are._

Naruto decided his mind already.

'But, you're not going to use the pheromone to him are you?' Kyuubi asked.

"Of course not, it will be useless if I don't make his heart mine," Naruto said out loud, making everyone in class looked at him oddly.

"Who are you talking to, Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto snapped in surprise, and then he immediately grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sakura-chan, I was just talking to my self," Naruto said in his 'pheromone on' smile. Sakura blushed immediately and squealed in sweet face.

_Sakura, that lucky bitch!!_

The rest of the class-who were impacted by Naruto's pheromone-, glared daggers at her with intent to kill.

Sasuke-who was also impacted with the pheromone-, looked at Naruto with his cheeks tainted pink. Naruto was aware of his staring and looked back at him with his lovely smile, making him blush visibly. However, the rest of the class, included Iruka was looking at Naruto too with blushing face, so they didn't notice Sasuke's blushing face.

After some moments, the pheromone wore off and everyone was back to their senses. Iruka continued to call the name of the rest team and the Genin started chatting again, except Sasuke. He was still staring at Naruto-who was chit chatting with Sakura with weird gaze.

_What…is it with him…!?_

He thought curiously, but still, he couldn't help but considering Naruto as a cute human being.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, running into Sasuke and jumped to hug his neck from behind. Sasuke was surprised and grabbed Naruto's arm on his neck hard.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he snapped in annoyance.

"I want to eat _bento_ with you!" Naruto said seductively near Sasuke's ear.

_Oh my God!!_

Sasuke was panic now; his heart suddenly was beating so fast, he even couldn't control his self. "L-let me go, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke struggled half heartedly. Naruto smirked when he saw that.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, we're teammates now, you know? Why don't we make our **_'relationship'_** closer?" Naruto asked in really implying way coz' he gave a thick stress on word relationship. Sasuke blushed immediately when he realized what Naruto meant.

"You, what the hell are you thinking!?" Sasuke yelled impatiently, more embarrassed with his self for falling to Naruto's trap to make him blush.

"Now, now, Sasuke, don't be so mad. Just try my bento, you will like it," Naruto said while smiling and releasing Sasuke. He walked passing Sasuke and made motion at him to follow.

Sasuke was still embarrassed and as stubborn as he was, he would definitely not obey Naruto's orders. "Why should I eat my bento with you?" he asked childishly while huffing.

Naruto stopped walking and turned his body again to face Sasuke. "Because, I want to, Sasuke!" he shouted excitedly while grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulled him out from the corridor.

"What!? Don't decide anything as you like it!" Sasuke tried to release his hand, but damned; Naruto's grip was really strong. In the end Naruto forced him to sit under a Sakura tree, and he still whined in annoyance.

"Oh, just shut up, Sasuke, and eat this!" Naruto shoved a piece of pie in Sasuke's protesting mouth, and suddenly he stopped whining. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise with not too sweet, but cool food in his mouth.

"Grape pie, it's your favorite, right?" Naruto asked while grinning. Sasuke looked at him in questioning face.

_How does he know my favorite food? I didn't even tell anyone about this._

Sasuke continued wondering how Naruto knew about that when suddenly Naruto unpacked his bento in front of Sasuke's nose. "Rice balls with salmon and fish' egg; they are your favorites too," Naruto said again and smiled so sweetly at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped the pie in his mouth, and then he asked curiously, "How do you know those are my favorites?"

"It's because I know everything about Sasuke," Naruto answered honestly in mysterious way, making Sasuke more curious.

'Oi, oi, brat! Is it alright answering to the point like that?' Kyuubi warned him in concern.

_It's fine…, the mysterious Naruto will be more interesting than an ordinary Naruto. I'll make him curious to know more about me and…without realizing it his heart will be attached to me._

'I don't want to be responsible of your act anymore,' Kyuubi shook his head in defeat and let Naruto do everything as he like.

"What do you mean with that?" Sasuke asked more curiously now.

"_Saa_ (I don't know), what it means exactly?" Naruto asked back while smirking in really mysterious way. "Now, eat this too!" Naruto made Sasuke eat his bento until it's finished and did not let him ask anything more. Naruto even prepared the drink as well. "Hot black chocolate, it's your favorite too," Naruto said again and offered a cup of hot chocolate. Sasuke sighed and couldn't help but accepting it. If he didn't, Sasuke was sure that Naruto would shove the hot chocolate into his throat, and he didn't want to die first.

"You're not eating?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"I have just eaten," Naruto said.

"When?" he asked again.

"With Sakura before you, Sasuke," Naruto answered.

_That bitch…._

Sasuke thought suddenly feeling really pissed off. Naruto smirked again when he saw the frown on Sasuke's face.

_Ooh, almost there, Sasuke._

Sasuke was surprised and confused when he realized what he was thinking.

_Why is…suddenly I am pissed off…?_

Suddenly, the bell from academy rang, making Sasuke snap back in reality. Naruto looked at the academy. "It seems we have to gather to meet our Jounin instructor," Naruto said while snickering. "I can't wait to see Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, and then he stood after cleaning his bento, followed by Sasuke.

_Kakashi-…sensei?_

Sasuke thought curiously with the name Naruto mentioned just now. He was wondering who he was when suddenly Naruto pulled his arm. "Let's go, Sasuke!" he shouted again in full spirit.

Sasuke was surprised; he didn't know why, but…somehow, he liked being held like this. Oh, no…did he just think that he liked being held? He had lost his mind. Sasuke covered his face in embarrassment, but he didn't pull away his hand from Naruto's hold.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Osoooi_ (how laaate)," Naruto whined slightly in annoyance when he and his team were waiting for their Jounin instructor.

"Shut up, Naruto! It's annoying already, don't make everything worse!" Sakura snapped while glaring at him.

_She's not cute at all when she's angry, should I put my pheromone again?_

Naruto thought in silence to decide if he would use his pheromone again or not.

'Don't, Naruto. You don't want to end up like that brat, do you?' Kyuubi suggested while making Naruto look at Sasuke-who clearly was bothered with Sakura's squeal and her overly affection towards him.

Naruto shuddered suddenly. "Yeah, I ever felt it and it's not a pleasant feeling at all," he said again while sweat dropping when he remembered his first accident with his uncontrolled pheromone. Then he remembered his prank back then. "Sure, it will be more interesting that way," he said again suddenly while taking a white board eraser and set it between the door and its angle.

"Wait, Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sakura asked in concern face.

"It's a punishment for being late!" Naruto shouted.

"_Mou,_ I'm not responsible if you're scolded later," Sakura said again, but her inner self was yelling, _"Good idea, Naruto!! Shannarooo!!"_

_Baka, he's a Jounin, there's no way in hell will he fall to that prank._

Sasuke thought in boredom.

"He'll come soon," Naruto said while grinning.

Few minutes later, suddenly the door opened again and Kakashi, the masked face-silver haired Jounin came in and he fell immediately to the trap.

Naruto blew up in laughter while Sakura apologizing like a good girl, and Sasuke thought how useless and unbelievable Jounin he was.

"Hmm…, my first impression towards you guys…I don't like you," Kakashi said in bored tone. Sasuke's and Sakura's jaw dropped immediately while sweat dropping while Naruto was still laughing madly. No matter how many times he remembered it, this event was really funny!

After few minutes of laughing session, Naruto tried to control his laughter and snickered a bit when he saw Kakashi's face. "Sorry, sorry…," Naruto still chuckled and after few seconds his chuckling stopped. He inhaled deeply then he sighed in a huff. "You're late, sensei!" he shouted in full spirit.

"Well, sorry about that, but you have been satisfied with my punishment, haven't you?" Kakashi said coolly in bored face.

"Yeah, I really missed you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto suddenly jumped and hugged him. Oh yeah, he forgot that he was supposed to act that he didn't know Kakashi. Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise, as well as Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi thought, _how the hell does he know my name?_

Sasuke thought, _so…, Kakashi is our instructor's name, but…how the hell does he know about that?_

Sakura thought, _do Naruto and sensei know each other?_

'Brat, you freak them out,' Kyuubi warned him.

_Oh, shit…!_

Naruto snapped in surprise and released Kakashi from his hug immediately. Everyone looked at him with odd, curious face.

_What do I do…? Oh, yeah, pretending to be someone else who knows Kakashi-sensei…!_

Naruto thought the idea immediately and there's only one name entered in his brain: Uchiha Obito.

"Long time no see, Kakashi," Naruto greeted Kakashi in really different way from Naruto. He looked cool, and stared at Kakashi with mysterious gaze.

_Oh, damn, I am so good at pretending! I am a Jounin, damn it!_

"How do you know my name, ng…," Kakashi looked up his note first, "Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakashi asked in curious face.

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock, of course it's just pretending. He looked at Kakashi in hurt expression. "You…, even if you're always late on purpose to meet your team, only to waste your time to visit and watch grave, I don't expect that you forgot about me, Kakashi," Naruto said in glassed eyes.

_Eh…?_

Kakashi was shocked even more when Naruto mentioned his daily activity to visit Obito's grave. "What do you mean!?"

"So…cruel…," Naruto said while turning his face away from Kakashi, and he made his fake tears to fall down from his beautiful eyes. Sakura, Sasuke, and of course Kakashi was surprised when suddenly Naruto closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted at him in concern and hurriedly checked his pulse. Then she sighed in relief when she realized that Naruto was only unconscious. Oh, yeah, he even could pretend to be unconscious as well.

"Is he alright?" Sasuke asked half in concern.

"Yeah, he just lost conscious, but nothing's wrong with his body," Sakura answered.

"But…I wonder what happened to him just now," Sasuke was wondering when Kakashi suddenly made his way to check Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke gave him space.

_What was that about…? It can't be…!_

Kakashi thought in wonder. He didn't understand what happened, but somehow, he could guess it.

_No way…, it can't be…can it?_

Suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. "Are…? What happened?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You just fell unconscious," Sakura informed him.

"Huh? Why am I unconscious?" he asked again not understanding, in pretending, of course.

'You're surely good at pretending,' Kyuubi shook his head while sweat dropping.

_Oh, yeah, of course I am. You remember that I am a Jounin._

'You **_were_** a Jounin,' Kyuubi corrected him. 'Now you're just a plain naughty Genin boy who likes playing pranks to the others.'

Naruto pouted cutely in annoyance. "Just shut up," he said slowly.

"Naruto, you didn't even know why you're unconscious?" Sakura asked back.

Naruto snapped in surprise and gave his attention back to Sakura. "Oh, yeah…, it's just…suddenly I felt cold and…I saw a boy with goggle behind…our sensei…." Naruto looked at Kakashi in confused face. Then he threw his gaze behind Kakashi. He pretended looking at something amazing behind his sensei without blinking.

"What?" Kakashi asked Naruto after he tried to look at Naruto's gaze direction, but he couldn't find anything.

Naruto didn't answer right away. He narrowed his eyes, pretending to see someone behind Kakashi and he made conversations with Kyuubi.

_There is Uchiha Obito behind Kakashi._

'Yeah, he's there,' Kyuubi helped Naruto to create an illusion of Obito inside his head.

_He's talking to me that Kakashi is his best friend and he always besides him, watching him._

'Sure, he does,' Kyuubi said again surely.

_Great…._

Naruto smiled suddenly, making Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke frowned in confusion. "Naruto?" Sakura asked him curiously.

Naruto gave his attention to her while smiling, and then he looked at Kakashi again. "Sensei, why don't we begin to do our training mission?" Naruto asked, ignoring their confusion.

Kakashi lifted his eyebrows in surprise at first, but then he decided to leave the matter alone and he absolutely would bring it up later. "Fine, let's begin our training mission," Kakashi said slowly while walking out the classroom. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other. Then they shrugged slowly and helped Naruto to stand up before following their sensei to go to their training ground.

Naruto sighed in relief when nobody asked him about what actually happened just now, but he was sure he had put the mysterious impression about him in the rest of team's heads.

On the way to the training ground, Kakashi thought.

_What was he talking about just now? He said something about a boy standing behind me and he wears a goggle. What did he mean about that? It can't be…that Naruto really saw something behind me?_

**End of chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is done…, why is it… I feel like the plot suddenly ruined when Naruto was pretending to see Obito behind Kakashi? I don't really like this chapter, to be honest; I've tried to read it many times and fixed the plot but…it ended up confusing for me as well. How do I put it into words…it's kind of…I want to build the mysteriousness in Naruto, but it fails miserably. It becomes weird, really! "sighed" but…I will try my best to write the next chapter to be more interesting, and (damn, not enough yaoi!! ToT) add more yaoi scenes in Sasu/Naru or maybe Kaka/Naru, but I won't make it Naru/Saku, I promise. Ok, don't forget to review, thank you and I love you all! 

Next issue: The training mission of love, it will be filled with Sasu/Naru and Kaka/Naru!! Kyaaaaa!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	5. I Can See Ghost?

**A/N:** Yay, chapter 4 is done!! Now I present you the CRAZINESS more than before!! Saa, Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto is not mine at all...** aaagh, SCREW IT!!

**Warning: **foul language, still in confusion in...dreadful plot? Well, at least...**BRAVER YAOI SCENE!! **be ware...

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 4: _I Can See Ghost!?_**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gathered at the training ground which was the nearest place from memorial stone.

"Ok, before we start our training, why don't we introduce our self each other first?" Kakashi began, offering to know each other first.

"What do we say?" Sakura asked.

"What do we say…, of course something like what you like or dislike, your hobby or your dream…, just like that," Kakashi explained while closing his eyes.

"Well, then…why don't you start first, sensei?" Naruto offered while smiling confidently. Kakashi looked at him suspiciously, but Naruto didn't give him any opening with his full confident fake innocent smile.

"Naruto's right…, you look suspicious, sensei," Sakura added.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright…, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you what I like and dislike, my dream…there's no use even if I tell you, and about my hobbies…are too many to mention…," Kakashi said with his bored face.

"Hey…, in the end we know nothing about him except his name…," Sakura said in sweat drop, so did as Sasuke, but Naruto was still smiling in confident.

"Hatake Kakashi, 24 years old," Naruto began to speak, making everyone there lift their eyebrow and turn their attention to him, "Loving to read Icha-Icha Paradise-a porn book authorized by Jiraya who is one of the Legendary _Sannin_ (three Ninjas). Living alone and dislikes people who judge his favorite book badly. His hobby…are coming late and making people wait for him for hours. Should I mention your element Jutsu and your special eye Jutsu, sensei?" Naruto asked him before he decided to continue or not, and looked at him in really mysterious way.

Kakashi was so shocked when Naruto mentioned everything about him so perfectly. He widened his eyes while looking at Naruto's confident face half in disbelieve and half in horror.

_Na-Naruto…, how does he…!?_

Sasuke and Sakura thought in disbelieve, how the hell did Naruto know about their sensei that much?

"H-how…, how do you know about those…!?" Kakashi asked in stuttering voice, not understanding it. Naruto smirked, making his suspicion worsen. "Where have you heard about me?" Kakashi tried to calm himself and find a clue to get over with this shocking event.

"Who doesn't know about the Copy Ninja Kakashi?" Naruto asked back with arrogant face, seeming telling him that he knew everything.

"From rumor, eh…?" Kakashi smirked still in disbelieve. There's no way in hell would he know about Kakashi that far only from rumor.

"The Copy Ninja, what does that mean…?" Sakura asked out loud suddenly, wanting to know more.

"Ah, he can copy every Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu by watching them once only, of course if he's just a normal human he couldn't do that. It's because he's a genius with his special left eye…-"

'Stop, Naruto, you will make them suspect you if you babble more about something you shouldn't know in the first place,' Kyuubi said suddenly, cutting his words which began to be out of hand.

Naruto stopped his babbling immediately, and then he looked at everyone's horror faces. He scowled a bit, "I said too much…," he said while closing his eyes in regret. "I'm sorry, sensei, I was just babbling back then, don't worry about that," Naruto continued while smiling.

_What the hell is with this boy…, Naruto if I am not wrong…. How the hell he knows about me that far…? From whom he heard about me?_

"I'm surprise that I am actually that popular, even a mere Genin know about me. I feel honored," Kakashi said while forcing his face to smile and his voice not to coming out in shaking form. "Then…what is it about you, blonde boy?" Kakashi asked, wanting to know about him as well. It's not fair if only he knowing about Kakashi, but Kakashi didn't know about him except his name and his secret for being the Kyuubi holder, right?

"Oh, alright…, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the king of pranks. I like ramen best, and a certain person here-," Naruto glanced at Sasuke in suggestive way, making Sasuke shudder and blushed a bit, and then he continued, "-I dislike waiting 3 minutes before my ramen is ready, and my dreams…are to surpass the former Hokages, protecting the ones I love, and…," Naruto narrowed his eyes this time with the intent to kill displayed in his eyes. The rest of the team became stern of the sudden changing in Naruto's aura. "Heh…, to **_kill_** certain people who've made by beloved one suffer so much…," Naruto continued while smirking evilly.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura suppressed the urge to gulp when they felt Naruto's killing intent, helped by Kyuubi's frightening presence, worsening the situation by making them shiver in fear.

_What the hell's…with the killing intent just now…!? –and then about he ones he loves…, doesn't he have no one to be loved? He has no family…._

Kakashi thought while sweating. The weather suddenly became so heavy, but then, Naruto changed his expression, loosening his evil smirk and his intention to kill.

Naruto smiled sweetly and confidently again. "However, about my last dream…, I can only fulfill it if I meet the certain fellows. Well, I **_will_** meet them for sure anyway," Naruto said with his usual cheery voice.

_What is it…? He has the same goal as me?_

Sasuke thought in widened eyes. He was shocked, actually, to know that someone as easy going as Naruto could have dream like him. Naruto glanced again at Sasuke, surprising him a bit. His eyes were serious at first, but then he smiled.

"My hobby is pulling pranks, I guess," Naruto said again in his childish style. Everyone was silent for a moment. Kakashi was still surprised with Naruto's way of introducing his self, more…with his intent to kill just now and the mysterious way of him gathering information about Kakashi. He was wondering, for whom exactly Naruto's intention to kill was sent.

"Oh, alright…, next," Kakashi broke the silence by forcing himself to talk.

Sasuke responded the call by bringing his hands in front of his mouth, and then he began to talk, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike, but there's nothing special I like, and…I have ambitions…," Sasuke stopped dramatically to gain everyone's attention, but when he tried to tell his ambitions….

"The revival of your clan and…kill your brother," Naruto cut him, even before Sasuke could say them. Immediately, everyone's attentions, included Sasuke were centered at him. Sasuke widened his eyes again in shock, even worse than before.

_What-…, what the hell!?_

"How the hell do you know about that!?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto impatiently. He couldn't stand his suspicion anymore and asked him in outburst.

"I told you before that…I know everything about you, Sasuke," Naruto said confidently with his mysterious smirk. Sasuke couldn't say anything more when he looked at Naruto's certain determined gaze. "Your revenge…is meaningless," he added with serious face.

_What!?_

Sasuke suddenly became really pissed with Naruto's oh-I-know-everything behavior. "You…what do you know about me!?" he yelled angrily at Naruto while standing and clenching his fists.

Naruto didn't say any word; he simply just looked at Sasuke's angry eyes deeply in mysterious way, and it worked to make Sasuke nervous. "It wastes your life, Sasuke," he said suddenly, "Revenge or such…can't protect anyone you love…and it will never bring back what you've lost…," Naruto continued in sad gaze.

_Oh, damned, I am so good at pretending!!_

Naruto thought while lifting his nose inwardly in arrogant way, making Kyuubi smack his narcissist thought out of his mind. 'Don't be so choky, you brat!' he scolded.

_Naruto…?_

Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke were wondering, what his sad gaze meant…. Then Kakashi suddenly remembered that they were still in introducing session and tried to lift the situation. "Fine, it's enough for you, Sasuke. Now please sit down, and Naruto, don't cut people's words, it's really improper, you know," Kakashi warned him with serious face. Naruto only grinned and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Then he apologized. Kakashi sighed again when Sasuke sat down again in his scowl. "Ok, the last one, you girl," Kakashi said while looking at Sakura. Sakura snapped a bit in surprise coz' she was still confusing her self with too much information from Naruto and she also was wondering how the hell Naruto knew all about them.

"Ah, well…I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura began…and she told everything the same as she told back then, on script of course.

Naruto smirked when he thought what she would say if he used his pheromone now, but hell; he would never do that even if he was curious with the result. That perverted Jounin Kakashi was there anyway…he didn't want to think what Kakashi would do to him if he used his pheromone near that pervert.

"Alright, I think it's enough for the introducing session. Tomorrow we will start our mission," Kakashi said.

"Oh, and what kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked calmly. Everyone looked at him again in curious.

_Why does…it seem that it isn't Naruto who is talking right now. No matter how I think about it…Naruto is to calm for someone like him._

Everyone thought in unison. However then, Kakashi broke the silence again to answer Naruto's question. "For the beginning, we will do the mission only with our team," he paused, no one asked, "It's the training to survive," he continued in detail.

"Hmm…," Naruto hummed in understanding, while Sasuke was silent and looked at Kakashi seriously.

"Training…, why is there any training in mission?" Sakura asked couldn't understand, "If it's just training, we have done that in academy," she said.

"Oh yeah, I know that," Kakashi said, "This time you will fight against me, but it's not an ordinary training…," and Kakashi explained their first mission, everything which made Sakura, even Sasuke shiver in fear and nervousness. However, Naruto just heard Kakashi and looked at him deeply without any objection. After the explanation, Kakashi dismissed them.

When they were about to separate their way, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand suddenly, making him turn his face at Naruto. "What?" he asked coldly.

"I'm sorry about what I've said back then," Naruto said in concern, "I didn't mean to insult your decision, Sasuke. I care about you, and I don't want to look you suffering," Naruto explain in gentle gaze.

"W-what…?" Sasuke blushed immediately when he heard that. "You…, don't tease me like that!" Sasuke snapped in annoyance, half in embarrassment.

"Tease you…?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, displeased. "Do you see any teasing in my face and my voice, Sasuke?" Naruto asked seriously.

Sasuke snapped in surprise when he heard the stern voice from Naruto, and his grip on Sasuke's hand became tighter. "Naruto…!"

Naruto cut Sasuke's words immediately by pulling him closer to him and captured his lips with his mouth. Oh yeah, he kissed Sasuke again, harder than before. He made Sasuke gasp in shock with the sudden contact of lips. He widened his eyes when Naruto pressed his warm soft lips to his and somehow, it made Sasuke weak.

_Oh God…, why is he kissing me…?_

Sasuke thought while shutting his eyes in reflect. Naruto's kiss gave him different feeling from before-in the class. His kiss now felt warmer, more passionate and…, God…, Sasuke couldn't deny it this time.

_It feels so good…._

Without realizing it, Sasuke became relax in Naruto's kiss and he kissed him back, his hands on Naruto's back, gripping his jacket. Naruto was surprised at first, but then, he took this chance without hesitant. He pushed Sasuke's body against a tree and deepened their kiss. He nibbled Sasuke's lower lip, making Sasuke gasp again with the new sensation of their kiss.

_Oh, God…it's the first time I'm being kissed like this…._

Sasuke thought again while opening his eyes a little, but he closed them again immediately when he saw Naruto's strangely matured gaze at him. They were filled with something Sasuke hadn't know yet, but certainly, he felt Naruto's care feeling on him.

_Naruto…._

Naruto continued to nibble Sasuke's lower lip, so insistently, making Sasuke have no choice but opening his mouth a little. He didn't even know what would happen if he did that. Naruto smirked a bit when he felt Sasuke-had no clue- permission when he opened his mouth. Immediately, Naruto thrust his tongue into Sasuke's virgin mouth. Sasuke almost choked when he felt Naruto's tongue invading his mouth, exploring his cavern and licked his hard palate so delicately. Sasuke tried his best not to moan, but Naruto's sudden action broke his defense and it did. He moaned slightly in pleasure.

Naruto smirked even more when he heard Sasuke's sexy moan. He deepened their kiss more and didn't give Sasuke any mercy-remember that he's still 12-; he kissed Sasuke as best as he could to make Sasuke dizzy with too much pleasure. It's only a kiss but it seemed it's too much for Sasuke-the beginner-, and then ten seconds later, Sasuke was panting heavily and suddenly collapsed unconscious because of the lack of oxygen.

_Oops…._

Naruto thought while catching Sasuke's body on his arms. He embraced him tightly and sat down with Sasuke's on his support. He looked at Sasuke's flushed face, and snickered.

'You went too far for a beginner like him,' Kyuubi said while sweat dropping.

"Did I?" Naruto responded, still in his snicker. "I even doubt my self if I am not a pedophile anymore…, he's still 12 years old, but he has made me arouse already," Naruto added in sweat dropped smile when he felt his member became hard.

'Jeez, it's too early for him, brat! Don't take advantage on him like that. It's not fair for him," Kyuubi scolded him.

"I know…, I guess I have to take my time slowly to make him mine…, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto bowed his head and leaned his face at the Uchiha teen's and trailed small kisses from his forehead to his cheeks, and then ended on his lips.

'Stop kissing him already,' Kyuubi blushed a bit to see Naruto's aggressiveness.

_Sorry, Kyuubi…._

Naruto thought while sweat dropping in small smile. "I love you, Sasuke…." He murmured those beautiful words near Sasuke's ear in soft, gentle voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto stood in front of the memorial stone. He looked for Uchiha Obito's name there. "There it is," Naruto said when he found the carved name.

'So, it's Kakashi's best friend when he was 12?' Kyuubi asked.

_Yeah, Kakashi-sensei told me about him when I was 17. It's really difficult to make him talk, but it seems this Uchiha boy is Kakashi-sensei's first love._

Naruto thought while smiling. "How cute," he said.

'How do you know about that? It can't be he told you **_that_**?' Kyuubi asked again in disbelieve face.

_There's no way in hell would he tell me directly. I figured it out by myself after hearing his story (Kakashi Gaiden). The way he talk about him, the expression he showed me back then…and how he regret losing him, those made me realize that he actually really loves Obito. He even revives Obito's late behavior in his life. He always comes to this memorial stone to tell the story of the world outside to Obito and be late on purpose to meet his team. Sometimes I envy Obito. He has a person who always thinks about him, even after he has dead. _

'Brat…,' Kyuubi sighed slowly in solemn voice.

"I wished I could see him and talk to him in my real life," Naruto whisper and smiled warmly at Obito's carved name. He caressed it with his forefinger gently on memorial stone. Then he closed his eyes for awhile before opening them again only to find a certain black haired boy who wore goggle in front of him.

_Eh…?_

Naruto blinked. Then he blinked again. He blinked several times, and rubbed his eyes, but the teen in front of him only smiled a bit to Naruto while saying, _"Please take care of Kakashi, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock when he heard that. "Kyuubi!! You made the illusion too much!! I can really see it!" Naruto protested.

'Excuse me, since when have I ever used my illusion without your permission!?' Kyuubi protested back.

"Eh!? But, what the hell is he!?" Naruto pointed at Obito's face in panicky.

'How should I know about that!?' he protested again in annoyance.

Obito chuckled when he saw Naruto's panicky, and then he shook his head while amusement displayed in his black coal eyes, no; actually it's an eye, coz' his left eye was closed, and Naruto had feeling that that eye couldn't be opened anymore. Naruto looked at him again, more calmly now.

"You're…Obito-san?" Naruto asked.

"_Yeah,"_ Obito nodded.

"But…you've…,"

"_Dead. Yes, I know_," he cut Naruto's words.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked again.

"_I am always here to wait for Kakashi's daily visit and he will tell the story for me. He had promised me before I died after all,"_ Obito answered.

"Heeeh, so that's it…," Naruto smiled when he saw Obito's peaceful face. With that, they began their interesting conversation about Kakashi and Obito.

Then Kakashi chose the time to come there. He stepped on the memorial stone area and was surprised to see Naruto there.

_Naruto…? What is he doing here?_

Kakashi thought in wonder. He watched him for several minutes, before hearing his…self conversation?

"So…you actually really love him, Obito-san?" Naruto said with gentle smile plastered on his face.

_EH!?_

Kakashi was so shocked when he heard Naruto calling Obito's name.

_It…, it can't be…! No way!_

"Naruto!" Kakashi called him in overly loud voice. Naruto snapped a bit and turned his face at Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…," Naruto called him back while sweat dropping.

_Oh, how great of elite Jounin Kakashi, I couldn't feel his presence just now…._

Naruto thought, impressed with Kakashi's Ninja skills.

"Who…, who are you talking to?" Kakashi asked, demanding his explanation.

Naruto was surprised when he saw the uneasiness on Kakashi's face. Then he answered him honestly, "I'm talking to Obito-san, sensei."

"Wha-…!?" Kakashi's face was beyond in shock now. He looked at Naruto in complete horror. "What do you mean about that!? Obito has dead!" Kakashi snapped suddenly.

"Sensei…, why are you so angry?" Naruto asked, not understanding it.

"Obito is my friend when I was child, there's no way you know about him. He's dead even before you were born," Kakashi explained.

"But I know about him lately, sensei…he's here," Naruto said innocently.

_What…!?_

"Don't you know that? He's always here for you, sensei…. He watches you, always," Naruto continued.

"What do you mean he's here!? He's dead!" Kakashi yelled impatiently.

"Yes, he's dead, but…how about his spirit?" Naruto asked Kakashi who responded him immediately by widening his right eye in shock.

_Spirit…?_

"His body maybe is dead, sensei…but his spirit only changes its form and now it is here. He's beside you," Naruto told him while pointing at Obito's spirit-who was sweat dropping-, at Kakashi's right side.

'Is it alright to tell him that?' Kyuubi asked in concern.

_It's fine, I have an idea to whip away all of his suspicion._

Naruto thought while smirking inwardly, but at outside he performed his innocent, childish face.

"You…, you're lying…," Kakashi said in shaking voice. Oh no, he began to doubt his self, coz' half part of his mind wanted the same thing as Naruto said.

_No, Kakashi! Hold your mind! That can't be true! There's no spirit and such in this world! Hold your ratio!!_

Kakashi was battling himself of the urge to believe Naruto. Naruto saw his hesitant face and added a bit, "Because of him, sensei, I know everything about you now…." Naruto smiled softly in gentle gaze at Kakashi. Kakashi widened his eye again in defeated face. Yes, he believed that. That's why Naruto knew about him the moment he entered the classroom.

Kakashi smiled in gentle gaze. "So…, he's here?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded surely. "He's always here, waiting for you to come and you will tell story for him. He really enjoys those moments, sensei…," Naruto explained with happy face.

"Obito…," Kakashi whispered his name with solemn face.

"_I'm here…, Kakashi…. I'm always here…,"_ Obito said while he was flowing a bit and embraced Kakashi-who was not aware of his presence-, in really gentle face.

Naruto looked at them in amusement and thought immediately.

_Oh my God…, they're so cute together…! _

'However brat, that Obito-boy can't stay here for too long anymore,' Kyuubi said suddenly.

_Eh, why?_

'He's a spirit, you know. If he can't rest in peace in his own world, he will be impacted with _Jyaku_ (evil thing/wave) from this world, and the spirits who have been polluted with Jyaku, will turn into evil spirit.' Kyuubi explain.

_Eh!? So…what will happen if he turned into evil spirit?_

'Well, he's only spirit. He will lose his mind, heart, and his feelings; and the worst case will be…he will sacrifice the one who makes him attach to this world. In other words…, he will kill Kakashi.' Kyuubi said again with his tone of regret.

"Eeeeh!? That's too dangerous!" Naruto shouted suddenly, surprising Kakashi and Obito's spirit.

"What's wrong…, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, "What's too dangerous?" He had no clue at all what Naruto's talking about. Naruto looked at Kakashi while snapping in surprise.

_Shit…, I forgot to shut my mouth!_

Naruto thought in disgrace. Naruto made excuse, "No…, It's dangerous to stay outside in the weather like this," he said while sweat dropping.

'Laaaame,' Kyuubi insulted him while snickering.

_Shut up, Kyuubi! At last try to help me, bastard!_

Naruto thought while twitching slightly in annoyance. Kyuubi was still snickering inside him when suddenly Naruto remembered about their last conversation.

_Hey, is there any way to prevent Obito-san turning into evil spirit?_

'About that…, let's ask _Fushimi Inari_ (God of Fox in Fushimi Inari Temple-it represents the wealth and the prosperity of human) to resolve this problem,' Kyuubi suggested.

_Can we even do that?_

Naruto thought in disbelieve.

'Of course we can. I'm his friends after all,' Kyuubi said proudly.

…_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?_

Naruto was so shocked.

'Don't be so socked like that, jeez…,' Kyuubi said in annoyance with Naruto's overly respond. 'I actually can be like him too if I want to, but…I was still a mere Youkai with my kittens when the test to lift my level to be the sacred creature-it is to protect the Hokage Mountain-, was given to me. However, I ended up in your body before I could accomplish the test because of that accident,' Kyuubi said again.

_I see…, ok, we will visit the Fushimi Inari Temple after we accomplish tomorrow's mission._

Naruto decided, and Kyuubi nodded in agreement. Then he turned his body to make his leaving.

"Naruto," Kakashi called him again before Naruto left so he turned his body again to face Kakashi. "Can you see him?" Kakashi asked wanting to know about Naruto's mysterious power. Naruto nodded. "Then…where is he now?" Kakashi asked again.

"He's embracing your neck, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said innocently, making both Kakashi and Obito's spirit blush immediately in embarrassment.

_Waaah, so cuuute!!_

Naruto cried happily inside his head. Kyuubi shook his head to see Naruto's idiocy. 'Baka…,' he sighed in defeat.

"Ne, Naruto…do you always see something like Obito?" Kakashi asked again after recovering from his blushing.

Naruto was a bit surprised when he heard the question, but he immediately smiled in warm face and said, "Yeah, I do."

"You must have a lot of troubles," Kakashi felt sympathy at him.

"Of course not, sensei, I enjoy my power. It's handy to get any information you want after all," Naruto said while grinning in happy face. Kakashi looked surprised a bit, but then he smiled.

"Sure it is," he agreed Naruto.

"_With the power of yours, I'm sure you will be the strongest Ninja in this world, Naruto-kun," _Obito said to him while smiling. Naruto smiled back at him.

_Don't worry, Obito-san. I'll help you soon, so you will not turn into evil spirit._

"Naruto," Kakashi called him again. Naruto lifted his gaze to meet Kakashi's right eye. "Why do you want to know about me?" Kakashi asked him with questioning face, "We barely know each other, why do you care?" Kakashi continued asking.

Naruto looked at Kakashi's eyes deeply, and then he smiled so sweetly at him and said, "Because…I love you, sensei…."

Kakashi widened his eye in surprised, but soon –oh, no! Naruto didn't realize that he was using his pheromone now!! –Kakashi's face blew up in red crimson, and oh…he was nose bleeding.

_Oh God…, even if I am a pervert, I don't expect that I can react to Naruto…my own very male brat student. He is still 12 years old, damn it! He's a boy! –and I'm not a pedophile!!_

That was Kakashi thought while he was still nose bleeding and dizzy. When Naruto tried to help him with his cute concern face, Kakashi's perverted thought worsened in the state which he couldn't tolerate anymore. He didn't want to touch his own student even if he really wanted to, so…in result, he knocked himself out for stopping his wild imagination.

_God…, please forgive me…!_

Then, Kakashi fainted.

"Wait a second!! Sensei!?" and Naruto could only shouted at him in full concern now.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

A/N: Hmm…why does it feel that this story moves so slowly…? –and why can't I make the yaoi scenes braver…!? Aaakh, it's so confusing!! I want to put the mystery here, so I made Naruto could see the ghost of Obito! Yeah!! There's no point of me for babbling here. Well, maybe next time I will put the yaoi scenes hotter than this. With that, Lunaryu wants you to review more! Ok, then, let's meet again in next chapter, thank you and I love you all!!

Next issue: The team work…and the night after that…Kyaaaaa!! Love-love!!

With love,

Lunaryu


	6. I Believe in You

**A/N: **Well, I know I have to say hundreds of sorry to you guys, you know, because I'm late to update again. I have just been aware that it's impossible to update two stories in two days, so, now I will not display when I will update, but don't worry, I'll tell you in review reply when I will update. Therefore I present this chapter for you.

YOOOSH!! Full of spirit, GO!! Chapter 5 is presented full of blossoming flowers!! ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**Gosh...how many times do I have to say that...?

**Warning: **foul language, full action scene (?) and more-more hotter yaoi scene (Naru/Sasu-lemon XDD!!) YAY!!

**Oh yeah, please contact me if I have to increase the rating for this story because it will have lots of mature contents.**

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 5: _I Believe in You_**

"What the hell was wrong with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto scowled in annoyance while he was walking alone to his home.

_Suddenly nose bleeding like that, and then knocked himself out till fainted. Baka sensei!_

'He was impacted by your pheromone, idiot. You used it without realizing it,' Kyuubi said in boredom.

"Oh, I did?" Naruto asked in surprise, "Then…it's a surprise that he didn't attack me," Naruto said in disbelieve.

'I'm sure he really wanted to eat you back then, brat, but it seemed his sense stopped him. That's why he knocked himself out,' Kyuubi explained.

"Heeh, so basically, Kakashi-sensei really cares about me, ne…, just like he cares about Obito," Naruto snickered.

'Talking about Obito-boy…, I wonder why you suddenly can see spirits.' Kyuubi was wondering.

_Well, it's alright, isn't it? It's handy if I can see spirit._

Naruto thought in happy face.

'I'm not talking about the advantage; I'm talking about the reason here. No matter how I think, it's strange. You used to not seeing them until just now, why do you suddenly can see spirit? It's weird and it doesn't make sense at all,' Kyuubi said, not able to accept it.

"_Maa, maa, _leaves that alone already. Maybe God like me suddenly, so He give me the power to see…spirit…."

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

There was a long brave silence after Naruto's babbling before suddenly both Naruto and Kyuubi were freaked out in unison. "THE BALLS!!"

Naruto quickly grabbed his pouch and looked for those balls. He found the three stars ball, but…. "_Nai_ (it's gone), _nai, NAAAAIIII_!! _Nande_ (why)? _DOUSHITE_ (WHY)!?" Naruto yelled in frustration while messing up the contents of his pouch, but he couldn't find the two stars balls no matter how he tried to find it.

'You did it again, brat. Your ridiculous wish was granted by the ball,' Kyuubi said while sighing in defeat.

"I didn't wish anything!!" Naruto protested hard.

'No, you did wish something,' Kyuubi countered him. 'Remember carefully, you said **_"I wish I could meet him and talk to him in my real life"_** didn't you?' Kyuubi helped Naruto to remember.

"Eh…!? But that's…I was only joking!!" Naruto still protested.

'You said it while your heart really wanted it, no wonder the balls reacted to your wish. That Luna girl told you to be careful to say your wish, didn't she?' Kyuubi said again.

Naruto gritted his teeth, really annoyed until he couldn't suppress the urge to yell and curse the witches, "DAMN THOSE WITCHES BASTARDS!!"

'There's no point on yelling at them from here. They can't hear you, you know? Baka….' Kyuubi shook his head in sweat dropped again to see Naruto's antic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was still very pissed off with how the things went out. He lost one of the balls again after the first. Indeed, he wanted to use it someday, but it ended up in useless wish. Because of that reason, he treasured the last ball he had by not bringing it around, coz' there were lots of chances that he would use it without even realizing it if he accidentally said his wish again.

_I should have not brought them out in the first place!_

Naruto cursed inwardly again while yawning in the blind morning. He got up at 3 a.m., already preparing his meeting with his teammates and Kakashi to do their training mission.

_I actually have known that Kakashi will be late on purpose and make us wait for 5 hours, but somehow…I just can't let Sasuke and Sakura be on their owns…._

Naruto yawned again and began to prepare his breakfast, as always…ramen. However, he made breakfast for Sasuke and Sakura as well, the healthy foods of course. He would bring and give them to his teammates for preparing their impossible battle with Kakashi later. They would definitely obey Kakashi and didn't have breakfast first. They couldn't move freely if they're hungry could they?

'I wonder why you care so much about other people but you don't care about your self,' Kyuubi sweat dropped when he looked at the breakfast-which Naruto made for Sasuke and Sakura and compared them to the breakfast for Naruto. It's like the sky and earth, really different!

_Shut up, Kyuubi…, I'm still sleepy you know. I am definitely not a morning person…._

Naruto thought impatiently. After preparing everything, he went out at about 3.50 a.m. to the training ground. As he expected, both Sasuke and Sakura had been there. "Good morning guys," Naruto greeted them in weak voice.

"This is night, Naruto," Sakura said impatiently. Her hair was rather spiky because she didn't have chance to tidy it.

"Ah, yeah, whatever," Naruto said while walking towards them. He stopped for awhile to look at Sasuke. The brunette didn't look back at him, more…it seemed he was avoiding Naruto's gaze. It was dark, so Naruto was not sure, but he seemed blushing. "Sasuke…," Naruto walked closer to the Uchiha teen and suddenly threw his arms at him, tackled him to the ground, and embraced him tightly.

"Wha-…!?" Sasuke was so shocked when he lost his balance and fell down to the ground together with Naruto-who was embracing his waist and nuzzling him on his chest. "What the hell are you doing, Naruto!?" he snapped in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Mmn…, I'm sleepy…," Naruto yawned slowly and closed his eyes, feeling comfortable with Sasuke's body heat. "Sasuke…so warm…," he nuzzled Sasuke further, making the Uchiha teen shiver in…wonderful feeling?

"_Chotto matte_ (wait a minute), Naruto! What do you think you're doing to my Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura screamed in shock and anger to see Naruto nuzzling her Sasuke like that.

"What is it, Sakura? Do you want me to nuzzle you instead?" Naruto asked while twitching slightly to her self-proclaimed that Sasuke was hers. He glared at Sakura in dangerous way, making she gulp.

Damned, actually, he didn't have intention to glare, but his low blood pressure in the morning worsened his mood to the worst state. He sighed slowly when Sakura didn't say anything to bicker with him. He went back to enjoy Sasuke's body heat.

"Hmm…Sasuke, you smell so good," Naruto said again while closing his eyes and inhaled Sasuke's body scent, making Sasuke shiver more. He was blushing madly now. Oh, no…Sasuke was heating because Naruto's body heat radiated him to. He also remembered yesterday's event when Naruto suddenly kissed him so…so…deeply. It's too much for him in first time deep kiss, making him faint because of the lack of oxygen.

"Le-let go of me! I'm not a pillow, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke tried to protest, but it sounded weak so much and his struggle to release himself from Naruto's embrace was kind of half hearted, damn it! Sasuke couldn't resist this blonde's affection.

"Don't leave me again…Sasuke…," Naruto said slowly, eyes closed. Sasuke was a bit surprised at that. It seemed Naruto had been asleep already, but…what he meant by '_don't leave me again?' _Sasuke couldn't understand that.

Sakura scowled when Sasuke seemed not minding it so much, and her jaw dropped in shock when she saw Sasuke caressing Naruto's hair. She didn't even know if Sasuke was aware of his action towards the blonde or not.

_May-…maybe Sasuke-kun is still half asleep?_

Sakura guessed, not wanting to believe that Sasuke actually could do something like that.

Two hours later….

"_Osoooi_ (so laaate)," Sakura whined slightly in annoyance making Naruto's eyes flutter open slowly.

Naruto yawned and lifted his head only to face Sasuke's red face. It's so close…if he titled his head higher, they would kiss again. Sasuke stared at Naruto's deep-blue eyes in uneasiness. Naruto smiled small and closed their distant in small kiss, making the Uchiha teen jolt in surprise. In result, he shoved Naruto away from his lap and he stood up immediately while rubbing his lips.

"Why did you do that!?" Sasuke asked in annoyance, more in embarrassment of Naruto's sudden action.

"Because I want to?" Naruto asked back, making Sasuke twitch, really annoyed to Naruto's attitude.

"You…!?" Sasuke really wanted to punch him hard on his face, but Naruto only gave him innocent childish smile and face filled with pure affection. He was really weak against that kind of face.

"Thank you for lending me your laps, Sasuke," Naruto said again while grinning happily. Sasuke blew up in red tomato of embarrassment when he realized that he had just let his very male teammate sleep on his laps, and worse, he didn't mind that at all.

Sasuke covered his face in shame. Oh, no, Sasuke…you'd been trapped again in Naruto's way to torture you as his rival. He was trying to make you like him, and then he could dump you afterwards. Sasuke shook his head and regained his self control again after he had thought about that. It's amazing that Sakura actually was not aware of him blushing madly just now.

"Ok, everyone," Naruto called Sakura and Sasuke to be closer to him. "I've made breakfast for both of you. Please eat them freely," Naruto offered them while opening his bag and unpacked the breakfast, one set of fruits salad for Sakura-who was in diet-, and one set rice with _nikujaga_ (potato and meat in ingredients) and fresh vegetables for Sasuke-who liked the menu so much.

"You made **_them_**!?" Sakura asked in shock, not believing it.

"Yes, and it's homemade. It's delicious, I guarantee it," Naruto said while smiling sweetly and friendly at Sakura, making her blush even if he didn't use his pheromone. "Oh yeah, I want to apologize about earlier…, I didn't mean to glare at you, Sakura-chan. It's just…well; I am always at my worst state when I've just woken up from sleep. I have low blood pressure, and it makes me dizzy to wake up like this in the morning. So…, I'm really sorry," Naruto continued.

"It's…it is ok, Naruto," Sakura stuttered lowly with her cheeks still pink from her blush just now. Somehow, Sasuke felt pissed when he saw that.

"_Itadakimasu_ (I will eat)," Sasuke said suddenly and took the rice and nikujaga, and then he ate them in silence. Naruto smiled when he saw the annoyance on Sasuke's face.

_Oh…, he's jealous…._

Naruto thought in amusement.

"But, Kakashi-sensei said that we should not eat. We will throw up in the training," Sakura said.

"Don't be silly, Sakura-chan. We can't move freely if we are hungry. Kakashi-sensei will be very happy if you obey his stupid orders. He just wants to torture us in our training," Naruto said again in easy-going smile while waving his hand.

"Really?" Sakura asked in hope.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Sasuke said while chewing his rice slowly in calmed voice and face.

"Ok, then…," Sakura said, and then she took her salad and ate them with happy face.

Naruto smiled again to see his teammates enjoying his cooking. Then he prepared their drinks as well, hot strawberry milk without sugar for Sakura and not so sweet hot black chocolate for Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him in wonder, "You surely know our preferences of food and drink ne, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm? Ah, this…well; that kind of thing is ordinary, you're my teammates after all," he said in gentle smile and gaze.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him in blushing face, but they immediately broke the contact with Naruto's eyes.

_I wonder why he can be that cute…._

They thought in unison while regaining their self control again. Naruto only smiled to see his friend's confused blushing face. He cleaned the left over of the breakfast immediately after they had finished eating.

"Aah, I'm full. Thank you for the breakfast, Naruto," Sakura said while smiling sweetly at him. Sasuke didn't say anything, but he bowed his head a little to show his gratitude.

"It's nothing. I like cooking anyway," Naruto said. "Now, after eating, I want to discuss our forward training with Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said again, gaining Sakura and Sasuke's attention.

"What is about our training?" Sakura asked.

"Do you have any clue what kind of training he will provide us?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't he say about survival?" Sakura asked back while remembering Kakashi's words yesterday.

"Yeah, survival training, of course, but he didn't say anything about in what situation we have to survive, did he?" Naruto asked again.

"Ah…," Sakura had just realized that.

"He said that we have to fight him, but we don't know in what special condition we have to fight a Jounin. There's no way in hell will we win against him, right? So, we can only conclude that we have to fight him in team work," Naruto explained.

"You're right…that makes sense," Sakura agreed. Sasuke was still silent, but his gaze recognized Naruto's explanation.

"I don't know what kind of training he will give us, but it must have had something to do with team work, so we have to accomplish it in team work as well," Naruto said again. "We will not think about how to defeat him, but how to succeed our training."

"It's a test, Naruto," Sakura corrected him. "It's a very difficult test, but we have to succeed it," Sakura said in determined gaze, and her inner self screamed, _"It's a love war, Shannarooo!!"_ in full spirit.

"Yeah," Naruto said while smiling confidently. "What about you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever, as long as we can surpass the test, everything is ok," he said coldly. Naruto smiled again when he saw that.

"Oh yeah, I have some information about Kakashi-sensei's fighting style," Naruto said again. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"You've ever seen him fighting?" Sakura asked in disbelieve.

"Well, kind of like that," Naruto answered in sweat drop.

'Liar…,' Kyuubi shook his head while sweat dropping too.

_Shut up, Kyuubi, I don't want to build more suspicion, you know. Besides, I didn't lie to her. I've ever seen him fighting, even if it's in the future…._

Naruto thought. Then he continued his explanation. "He used to fighting in Ninjutsu style, but his Taijutsu are outstanding too, so don't try to fight him one on one. But if you have to fight him one on one, after giving him attacks you must avoid the ground, because he uses _Doton_ (the earth element)."

"You know about him that far…, how can you know about him like that?" Sasuke asked suddenly, still not believing in Naruto's information.

"Well, I have my own information source which is secret," Naruto said while blinking his right eye in naughty way. Sasuke blushed immediately. "-and…Sasuke, I want you to be careful with the ground. Your Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are great for sure, but you can't be his opponent in equal. I just want to say that. Then…Sakura, be careful with Genjutsu. Don't believe immediately what you see in front of your eyes. You have to feel it with your heart and think with your ratio," Naruto warned them in matured gaze, like an older one.

_I'm far older than them, damn it! It's so difficult to act that I am 12 again after so many experiences!_

'Hold your self, brat, or you will be noticed by the Sandaime,' Kyuubi warned him again. Naruto understood about that, damn it; but like he said, it's difficult to act like he had no clue.

After further conversation, suddenly Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. "Hey, guys, good morning," Kakashi greeted them.

"You're laaaaate!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him in unison and glared while pointing at him in annoyance. Sasuke didn't yell at him, but he surely glared daggers at him for making them waited for so long.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright, I have set the alarm at 12 o' clock," Kakashi put the alarm on a dead log, "and now I'll give you your mission." Kakashi took out two bells from his pocket.

"What are those?" Sakura asked in questioning face.

"Those are bells, Sakura-chan," Naruto said in his grinning.

"I've known that, already! Jeez, I meant, what those are for!?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed on Naruto's idiocy.

"Your mission," Kakashi said, not bothered to answer Sakura's question first, "-is to snatch these two bells from me before the alarm rings at mid day," he continued while shaking the bells until they jingled beautifully. "One of you who can't snatch the bell will not get the lunch. Besides, I will tie you on the log and have lunch in front of you," he explained.

_So, that's why he forbade us to have breakfast…._

Sakura thought in really disrespect.

_Thanks to Naruto who brought the breakfast for us, we will not get starved…._

Sasuke thought also in the same way of Sakura. Naruto only smirked in confident way.

_See, he will do that anyway…._

"Remember, each of you needs to snatch one bell only. Because there are only two bells, there will be one of you tied on the log. In other words, the one-who can't snatch the bell, meaning who can't accomplish his/her mission-, will be sent back to academy," Kakashi continued explaining the rules of his training.

"Eh…?" Sakura asked in surprise, shocked with the rules. Sasuke also widened his eyes in surprise. Then the two looked at each other, and both of them looked at Naruto immediately. Naruto didn't say anything, more…his face was expressionless, surprising Sasuke and Sakura even more.

_What should we do…? The bells are only two…._

Sakura asked inwardly in confusion.

_Naruto said we have to accomplish the mission in team work, but…if one of us will be sent back to academy…there's no way will we work in team. There's no one who wants to go back to academy so we have to compete to snatch the bells…!_

Sasuke was also in his own dilemma. Part of his mind wanted to accomplish the mission on his own, but the other part also wanted to work in team like Naruto said, because there's no way they could beat Kakashi alone.

Naruto saw the confusion and the dilemma on his teammates face. He sighed slowly.

_As I thought…, they still can't understand what I said back then…. If I let this go farther, we will end up the same as back then…, I can't let that happen again!_

Naruto determined his gaze, and then suddenly he grabbed Sasuke's and Sakura's hands tightly. Sasuke and Sakura snapped in surprise and looked at him with dumbfounded face. "Heh, only like that, sensei, there's no challenge, ne…," Naruto said in his overconfident smile. "**_We will_** absolutely snatch those bells from you!" Naruto claimed.

_Na-…Naruto…!?_

Sasuke and Sakura really were in shock when Naruto proclaimed that **_they_** would absolutely snatch those bells from him. However, they were shocked even more when they saw Naruto's determined gaze on them afterwards.

_He's serious…._

Sakura and Sasuke thought in unison and in confusion. Kakashi looked at Naruto's strong gaze in amazement.

_Hoo, there's actually one person who understand what I want…._

Kakashi thought in pleased feeling inside his heart. It seemed not only Naruto knew many things, but he also understood very well what it was to be a Shinobi.

_But…I wonder why he had to stay at academy for three years before he graduated this year. I have known about him a little from Sandaime such as his popular pranks and idiocy. He really is an outcast. However…he learns so well to be a Shinobi here, his gathering information ability is too, a great one. He knows about me so well, he even can see many things-I can't even see them-, ghosts and such._

Kakashi looked at Naruto in questioning face. He saw the confident smile and the determined gaze once again in Naruto's face. Then he realized something.

_It can't be…; did he stay at academy longer on purpose? Or…did he do those idiot pranks and behavior only in disguise, just for act only?_

Kakashi began to see Naruto differently, and then he decided to test his suspicion on him. "Ooh, how confident you are. Aright then, you can use your shuriken or whatever your tricks and weapons. Besides, you will never snatch these balls from me without the intention to kill me," Kakashi said in confident face too, challenging Naruto and his team.

"Bu-but, sensei! It's too dangerous!" Sakura protested in concerned face.

"She's right, sensei. You can't even dodge a white board eraser-which I set to trap you yesterday. You surely can die, you know," Naruto said while grinning and underestimating him.

"Hmm…, people who talk too much usually have the worst talent, do they?" Kakashi said in underestimating way too, making Naruto twitch slightly in annoyance. He stopped his grinning and looked at Kakashi in angry eyes.

'O-oi, oi, brat! Hold your self!!' Kyuubi tried to stop him when he suddenly felt Naruto's intent to kill. However, it seemed he was too late because Naruto had taken his kunai out on his right hand and ran into Kakashi in his ordinary speed-as a Genin of course-, and thrust his kunai at him, but in no time Kakashi had been behind him, catching Naruto's hand-which was holding kunai-, and held it behind Naruto's back neck.

"Don't be so hurry, I even haven't said to start," Kakashi said in calmed-bored voice.

_What…so he actually is a mere Genin who doesn't have self control…._

He thought rather disappointed. However, Naruto was not amazed or impressed by Kakashi's movement, more…he even smirked.

_Eh…!?_

Suddenly, there's someone behind Kakashi who jumped and rode on his back so fast and put the kunai with an arm curved around his neck in incredible speed, making Kakashi even not be able to react.

_Wh-what…!?_

Kakashi widened his eye in shock. He glanced behind him only to face another Naruto who was smirking evilly. "Your guard is down, sensei," Naruto behind him said.

_Na-…there are two Narutos…!?_

Sakura and Sasuke were so shocked when they saw all the impossible events in front of their eyes. First, Kakashi's super speed movement, and in second another Naruto came out from nowhere and threatened Kakashi behind him. Then, suddenly, the Naruto-who was in Kakashi's grip exploded into a poof smoke. "Ka-…Kage Bunshin…!?" Kakashi was really shocked, no; he was super-duper shocked! "Since when…!?"

_No way…! He's a Genin but able use the shadow clone!? Even in a Jounin class, it's a high ranked Jutsu and there are only several persons able to master the Jutsu!_

Kakashi thought in disbelieve. He gulped slightly when he felt the cold weapon on his neck, exactly near his artery. However then, Naruto pulled back his kunai off from Kakashi's neck and jumped down from Kakashi's back to the ground. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, sensei. If I had been really your enemy, you would've been dead," Naruto said again while keeping his kunai again in his pouch.

_Su-…sugoi… (tha-…that's really great…)! That Naruto could do something like that…!?_

Sasuke and Sakura thought in disbelieve and amazement.

_Ha…ha ha ha, so he's not a normal Genin after all…!_

Kakashi thought in interest while touching his neck with his left hand.

_But…his speed is amazing. Maybe it can be compared with mine, and his chakra control is also perfect. He hid his presence so well until I didn't realize he had been behind me before he jumped my back and performed his attack. That's really amazing…!_

Kakashi proved his suspicion that Naruto's actual power was far-far stronger than it looked like. He was satisfied with his experiment and tried to begin their mission. "That's an amazing move, Naruto…. I begin to like you, guys…." Kakashi complimented him. Naruto didn't look at him, but the rest of his teammates were sure that he was blushing. "Ok. Let's start our mission," Kakashi gave them the sign.

Sakura and Sasuke gulped in excitement now. They had made their mind with the event just now. They would work in team to snatch the bells from Kakashi. They would think about the stupid rules later.

"Mission…STARTS!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That's…cheating, Naruto!!" Kakashi shouted at him in annoyance while his body was hanging around with his head under his tied feet in rope on the branch of tree. His hands ware also tied in one, so he couldn't use his weapon to release him self.

"What do you mean by cheating?" Naruto asked innocently, "You said we can use all the tricks and weapons we have, right?" Naruto snickered while fanning him self with Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"You stole my precious book and set traps to get me, not to get the bells!! It violates the rule! I said you have to snatch the bells!!" Kakashi yelled at him in stern and annoyed voice completely.

"Oh, but when you can't move and your precious book is in our hands, we can get the bells easily, right Sasuke, Sakura?" Naruto said again while smirking to his two other teammates. The two of them nodded without objection.

Oh yeah, the mission was turning out smoothly. They worked together as they had planned. Naruto was as a bait with his speed and his ability to create chances, Sasuke attacked Kakashi with his powerful Ninjutsu and Taijutsu-he remembered exactly to avoid the ground when he faced Kakashi one on one as Naruto said before, and it worked so well-, while Sakura assisted him with direction of attack and warned him if there're traps or anything with her incredible brain and chakra control. She also didn't forget to be careful with the Genjutsu which Kakashi created, and she dispelled all of them without problems.

However, it's indeed difficult to distract Kakashi's concentration to snatch the bells, and they were almost put in danger because Kakashi seemed serious against them. In result, Naruto became impatient, and God-know-how; suddenly Naruto took the Icha-Icha Paradise out from nowhere and trapped Kakashi with that; and what a shame…it worked perfectly.

"Your weakness really are shameful, sensei…," Sakura sighed while sweat dropping in disrespect at her teacher.

"I didn't even expect that you really fell to that ridiculous trap, how embarrassing," Sasuke shook his head in defeat. Even he-who usually was not bothered to comment-, was commenting his sensei's shameful act.

"I told you that he would definitely fall to the trap. Now look at him, how poor is Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said again while grinning madly. Kyuubi also snickered inside him in excitement.

'That's cool move!!' Kyuubi shouted and laughed.

"_Omaera… _(You, brats…)!" Kakashi almost blurted in annoyance when Naruto said again.

"Alright then, sensei, please give us the bells, so we can return your precious book," Naruto demanded, oh no…, it's an order if the situation was like that.

"No way! Definitely no way!! I will not give the bells to you if you use this cheating method! You have to snatch the bells, damn it! Not forcing me to give you the bells!!" Kakashi turned down the demand, not, the order. It annoyed Naruto to hell.

"Ah, well, so we have no choice, then," Naruto lifted his shoulders while sighing in regret. "I think we have to rip the book page on page in front of him first," Naruto smirked evilly and gave Kakashi the show of him in slow motion when he was about ripping the book.

It was torture; Kakashi couldn't stand it any longer. "NOOOOO!!" He shouted while crying loudly. "Don't!! Please don't do that!! I get it! I get it already! Give up! I give up!! I'll give you the bells, so pleaaaase don't harm my precious booooook!!" Kakashi screamed hysterically, so loudly, making Naruto and friends cover their ears in pain. "NO!!" Kakashi was still crying which made Naruto become impatient.

"Alright, alright! Stop crying already! We accept your surrender, so we won't harm the book!" Naruto shouted loudly to beat Kakashi's hysterical crying. Kakashi stopped crying slowly, and then he sniffed lightly. "Jeez, how can you call your self an adult if you can cry over a stupid book such as this…," Naruto shook his head in defeat and sweat dropped while releasing Kakashi from the rope.

As they promise, Kakashi gave the bells to Naruto and friends, and Naruto returned the book to Kakashi. Kakashi sighed in relief while hugging his precious book protectively. "_Yokatta _(thank God)…, it's alright," he cried again in full relieved face.

_Stupid adult…!_

Sasuke, Sakura, and even Naruto-who was actually an adult if he was not in the past- thought that in unison while looking at Kakashi's stupid act. Then Naruto turned his attention to the bells. He smiled in happy face. "Ok, guys, mission…clear!!" Naruto shouted and jumped while lifting his fist which was gripping the bells in joy. Sakura laughed in happy, sweet face while her inner self was southing _"This love wins the war!! Shannarooo!!" _in full spirit

Sasuke only smirked a little with a rather happy face. It's the first time he fought so hard with other people, and he began to think that…it was not bad at all to work in team. More…it seemed he began to enjoy being with Naruto and Sakura in Team 7.

"Alright, guys…I'm sorry to disturb your happy moment, but…like I said before, only two from the three of you could pass this test, so…who wants to retire?" Kakashi asked suddenly after he had recovered from his hysterical mode.

_Here…, I can find your loyalty towards your team…._

Kakashi thought. He was still not satisfied with the result of his test and now he wanted to test their friendship.

Sakura and Sasuke changed their expression immediately. They looked so stern and serious. Naruto only sighed and smiled small. "I know you will say that, sensei," Naruto said, responding his sensei's question. "I'll retire," Naruto said in easy going style.

"Eh!?" Sasuke and Sakura were freaked out by Naruto's sudden decision.

_He…, is he serious…!?_

Kakashi thought while sweat dropping in disbelieve. He didn't expect that he would get the answer not until one minute after he had said the problem, and worse, the answer came from the boy-whom he thought was the most selfish and narcissist brat.

"But, Naruto!?" Sakura wanted to protest, even Sasuke almost yelled at him, not accepting his one-sided decision.

"It's alright," Naruto grinned with his still happy face. "I have decided it the moment I grabbed your hands back then. I know the mission would break us apart with that stupid kind of condition-," at this point, Naruto glared at Kakashi with annoyed face-which Kakashi tried to ignore, "-if I didn't do that before, but Shinobis are made to prove their loyalty towards their village and their friends! So I don't mind so much if I have to go back to academy as long as my other teammates can pass," Naruto said again in gentle gaze. "You know…I have believed…that Shinobis who violate the rule are trash, but Shinobis who dump their comrades are worse than trash!" Naruto smiled again widely.

Kakashi snapped in surprise when he heard that.

_Those are…Obito's words…!_

"Naruto…," Sakura and Sasuke were really touched by Naruto's feeling.

Naruto smiled gently again while gripping their hands tightly. "I'm really glad that I can be the part of this team with Sakura-chan and Sasuke, even if it's only for awhile. I'm really enjoying my times with you, guys!" Naruto said again without any regret on his innocent childish voice. "I'm really glad…," Naruto whispered the words dramatically, making Sasuke and Sakura jolt in pain inside their hearts. "So…, I think it's our farewell. Please work hard in this team…and be good Shinobis…!" Slowly, Naruto loosened his grips on Sasuke's and Sakura's hands, and then he released them. In his beautiful smile, he turned his body to walk away.

_Oh…!_

Sasuke felt something lost from his heart when Naruto turned his back at him. He widened his eyes in unreadable expression. He suddenly remembered the times-which he spent with the blonde.

_Let's be friends, Sasuke…._

_I know everything about Sasuke…._

_I really care about you…._

_Sasuke…so warm…._

_You smell so good…._

_Because I want to…?_

_Sasuke…!_

When he remembered about Naruto, his gaze, his way of talking, his laugh, his concern, and also…his smile…, Sasuke really couldn't understand his feeling anymore. Oh, no, he could not. He felt something struggled in his heart; something so hot that it wanted to burst out from inside him. No, he couldn't accept this…, this stupid sacrificial self!

_Oh no…, Naruto!_

Kakashi wanted to call him back, but suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and stopped him. Naruto turned his face in surprise. He widened his eyes when Sasuke looked at him seriously in annoyance. "Sa-Sasuke…?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"I don't accept it," Sasuke said in serious gaze. "You're the one-who told us to work as a team, now you want to leave us and go off alone? Do you think I will let that happen? You're kidding me!" he shouted, really annoyed. "Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke turned his face to Kakashi in determined gaze. "I'll retire from this team too," he claimed.

"Eeeh!?" Naruto and Sakura, even Kakashi shouted in disbelieve.

"Naruto is right. We're teammates. I can't let him go off alone and sacrifice himself for me. Even if I really want to pass the test, I will not accept my passing if I have to sacrifice Naruto and leave him alone. I want him in my team, and no one can change that. Even if I have to go back to academy and wait for the next year's test, I don't mind as long as I'm put in the same team with him," Sasuke explained his reason to retire the team, and then he held Naruto's hand tightly and didn't release him again.

_Sasuke…._

Naruto looked at him really in surprise. He didn't expect at all that Sasuke would be the one-who stopped him. He was so quiet and arrogant; it's a wonder to him seeing Sasuke actually wanted him in the same team as him. However, no matter how surprised he was, it didn't stop him for smiling in pleased feeling.

"Wait up, you two!! Don't leave me alone and go off as you like it!!" Sakura stopped them in loud scream, making Naruto and Sasuke snap in surprise. "I don't want to be left alone in this team! I want the team with you as my teammates too! I also retire from here!" she decided and joint Naruto and Sasuke while grabbing their hands in serious-annoyed face. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but smiling to see her childish act, but her feeling was real, so they didn't mind it so much.

_So…, they have really strong feeling towards each other…. I don't have to test them anymore…._

Kakashi smiled in pleased face. "_Hai, kimetta_ (yes, it's decided)!!" Kakashi shouted in loud-spirited voice, making Naruto and friends look at him again oddly, not being able to understand him. "The three of you…pass in excellent points!!" Kakashi announced their passing with wide smile _(A/N: how can we know he smiles widely? He wears mask, damn it!)_.

"Eh? But you said…only two from the three of us could pass," Naruto said, confused by Kakashi's sudden change.

"Ah, that was only a teaser to test your friendship. It worked perfectly to prove that each of you care for one another deeply. I'm really glad, pleased and satisfied with the result our mission today. The three of you have good qualification to be good Shinobis. I like you guys! You're the perfect team which I want to take care!" Kakashi said in excited voice. It seemed he had really liked them already.

"Really? So we don't have to go back to academy!?" Sakura asked in hope in her clear emerald eyes.

"No, you don't have to." Kakashi said in calmed but happy voice.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had looked at each other before they suddenly jumped in joy while shouting, "_YATTAAAAA!!_ We did it!!"

Kakashi was really happy to see the joy in Naruto's and his friend's face, so he decided to treat them at Ichiraku ramen as a memento of the birth of Team 7 which was immediately responded happily by Naruto with his hug and his words, **"I LOVE YOU, SENSEI!!"** in bold letters.

So…today's mission ended successfully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'It's really dangerous back then, ne, brat,' Kyuubi said when Naruto was in his way home after eating in Ichiraku-Kakashi's treat; he ate 8 bowls ramen, making Kakashi cry over his empty wallet.

_Yeah, that was close…I thought I really have to retire…. Thanks to Sasuke and Sakura I can pass this time…, but hell; I didn't expect that the result of the mission would be so different._

'Yeah, so… now you have to be careful when you want to change something. This is the past, any difference in it will change the future. You can only change the things that are important, and stop your blurting about your knowledge of future! It's really suspicious. If you want to guide them, give them hints, and work underground!' Kyuubi scolded him again.

"_Hai, hai_ (yeah, ok), I'll do it as your guide," Naruto said slowly.

"What is it with the guide?" Sasuke asked beside him.

Naruto snapped in surprise when suddenly Sasuke spoke. He looked at Sasuke in wonder. "It's nothing…; why are you here? Your house is in other direction," Naruto asked back.

"Nothing special, I just feel like walking around before going home," Sasuke said while turning his face away from Naruto's gaze.

"Hmm…," Naruto hummed slightly, not believing Sasuke's words with his smirk.

"What?" Sasuke asked again impatiently. Naruto was sure he was blushing now.

"Would you mind coming over to my place, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

"Wh-why are you suddenly asking me?" Sasuke asked while stuttering in his red face. Oh, no, he's so embarrassed with Naruto's sudden motion.

"Why…, of course because I want you to come over; isn't it alright? We can know each other more from now, Sasuke. We're teammates aren't we?" Naruto answered and asked again in the same time, demanding Sasuke's agreement with his sweet, cute smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but nod absentmindedly while blushing to see Naruto's beautiful form. Damned that Naruto and his cute smile! Sasuke really couldn't resist him at all.

"_Saa, ikou_ (well then, let's go)," Naruto held Sasuke's hand and guided him to his house. Sasuke jolted in surprise when his hand was being held like that. Again, he felt something lingering in his heart, a warm and wonderful feeling-which he felt when Naruto held his hand for the first time at academy. Sasuke could only stare at Naruto's gentle smile while smiling small. He hadn't known yet what the feeling in his heart was, but somehow…he felt that he would find out when the time came. For now…he simply would believe the warmth feeling he felt towards Naruto was a good thing.

They arrived at Naruto's house after walking for at least 5 minutes. Sasuke looked at his apartment building in surprise. The building was even smaller than his house in Uchiha Compound. They walked upstairs, where Naruto's apartment room was located. Naruto opened the lock of his front door and walked in his apartment while turning on the light.

"Please come in," Naruto offered to Sasuke behind him. Sasuke helped his self and entered the apartment. He winced immediately when he saw Naruto's messy room.

"You should at least clean it a bit sometimes," Sasuke commented in twitching eyebrows. Hell; even if he was stoic and standoffish, Sasuke liked cleaning and he really couldn't stand the mess.

"Sorry for the mess," Naruto grinned sheepishly while cleaning the place a bit to give Sasuke space only to sit and breathe. He opened the window to let the wind breezing into his damp room, giving it the coolness.

"That's better," Sasuke said again and helped his own self to sit on Naruto's sofa. He sighed slightly in comfort.

"Ok, what do you want to drink?" Naruto offered again after putting his dirty shirt in laundry basket.

"Anything which is not sweet will do," Sasuke answered slowly while setting his eyes around Naruto's room.

"Ok, please wait and help your self as if it were your own house, Sasuke," Naruto went to the kitchen in the back of his room. Sasuke continued looking around Naruto's apartment.

_There's barely anything here…._

Sasuke thought in bored face. He saw Naruto's small single bed, and then a table in front of him. Then he turned to set his eyes behind his back.

_Ooh, he has a lot of house plants…, and they are the tropic plants; that's why he closed his window back then…._

Sasuke nodded in understanding and continued his observation. He could also figure that there were only a refrigerator, square dining table and a cupboard in Naruto's small kitchen. He looked at Naruto's closet. Maybe he kept his shirt there. Sasuke sighed. This was really ordinary below standard room, but somehow…he felt the warmth and comfort in this room.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Naruto was back from the kitchen with a glass of grape juice. He put the glass on the table in front of Sasuke. "What do you think about my room?" Naruto asked while helping himself to sit beside Sasuke.

"Your room is below standard," he said coldly while taking the glass. Naruto twitched slightly with the insult.

_This bastard…, he doesn't change at all!!_

Naruto thought in annoyance, while Kyuubi was sweat dropping with the ridiculous event before his eyes.

"But…somehow this place felt more comfortable than my cold house," Sasuke continued while closing his eyes and drank the juice.

_Ooh, the juice is cool. It's delicious._

Saskuke thought while enjoying the juice. Naruto was rather surprised by Sasuke's comment about his house, but then he smiled in gentle face. "Yeah, of course this place is comfortable. I fill this room with love after all," Naruto responded.

Sasuke almost choked his juice out when he heard word **_love_** from Naruto's mouth. "What do you mean by that?" he asked suspiciously.

_It can't be that he is a…, no! I don't think about that!!_

Sasuke blushed immediately with what he's thinking just now, and he immediately shook his head to clear his mind.

"Haaa, how rude, Sasuke, you just thought of me as a host, didn't you? I'm not like that!" Naruto protested.

"I didn't think anything!" Sasuke shouted to counter it, obviously that he lied with his red-crimson face.

"What I mean about filling this room with love is because I keep the plants here. I take care of them carefully, full of concern and love, you know. I love them as my friends who understood me so well. They're even livelier than the people with whom I usually deal," Naruto explained in a huff. "I'm not completely alone in my house because they always wait for me to go home. Sometimes they even respond me when I talk to them," he added in gentle face while looking at his beautiful plants.

Sasuke was a bit surprised when he saw that, but then he also smiled. "Oh, so that's why…," he understood.

_Maybe I will start keeping plants too…._

Sasuke thought while smiling inwardly.

"But…as I expect for keeping the tropic plants, this room became so damp and hot," Naruto sighed while grinning sheepishly. Then he stood and took off his jacket and his shirt, showing his tanned skin of his chest and built up body to Sasuke-who blushed immediately with the sudden hot sight. He turned his face away immediately to avoid the wonderful vision to prevent his blushing creeping farther.

Naruto saw Sasuke's uneasiness and thought something naughty immediately with his smirk. Then he spoke again to Sasuke, "I want to take a bath first Sasuke. Are you alright if I leave you alone here?"

"I-it's ok," Sasuke stuttered slowly, not looking at Naruto's direction. Naruto smirked even more.

"Ok, then…," Naruto began to walk to his bathroom, "Oh yeah, please help your self, Sasuke. You can do anything you want in my house as long as you don't break anything," Naruto said again while closing his bathroom door.

_Like I would…._

Sasuke thought in annoyance and turned his face again to see the bathroom door. "_Mattaku_ (jeez), what is he thinking anyway? Suddenly taking his shirt off in front of other people…what if the person was a pervert? He would eat him immediately," he scowled and whined in annoyance, but then he blushed again when he heard the sound of water flowing. He began to imagine something out of his ordinary mind, the image of Naruto who was showering. His naked body with droplets of water…, Sasuke shook his head immediately to erase the perverted thought which suddenly came up to his mind in red crimson face.

_Oh God…, I'm turning into a pervert!!_

Sasuke covered his face with his hands in shame, and regretted that so much. He couldn't believe that he actually thought like that. Even worse, he felt interested to his very own male teammate, damn it!!

"Sasuke!" Suddenly, Naruto called him from the bathroom, making Sasuke jolt in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke immediately answered still in his shaking voice.

"Can you help me for awhile? I forgot to bring my towel. I need your help to bring it here. It's in the closet," Naruto asked him.

"Oh, right…," Sasuke agreed to help him. He stood and took the orange towel in the closet and brought it to the bathroom. "Naruto, it's your towel," he called Naruto from outside.

"Just enter and put the towel beside the bathtub," Naruto said again.

_Lazy ass, he just doesn't want to walk off the tub. _

Sasuke thought rather annoyed. He opened the unlocked door while thinking how unguarded person Naruto was. He walked in the rather wide bathroom and walked immediately to the covered tub. "Here's your towel, Naruto," Sasuke said beside the tub while offering the towel. Naruto used his hand to suddenly grab Sasuke's hand. "Wha-…!?" Sasuke was so shocked when suddenly he was pulled, and in second, he fell to the full filled water tub with his clothes still on his body. "What the hell!?" Sasuke choked in shock and immediately lifted his wet face to see Naruto grinning naughtily in front of him. "Naruto!! What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled at Naruto in complete annoyance.

"_Maa, ii janai _(well, it is ok, isn't it)? You haven't taken a bath as well, have you?" Naruto asked still in his grin.

"Yeah, but you ruined my clothes! I don't bring the change!" Sasuke snapped still really annoyed.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'll lend you mine," Naruto said in easy going. "More importantly, let's take off your annoying clothes!" Naruto said again while yanking Sasuke's shirt.

"Whoaaa, wait, wait!! I can take them off my self!!" Sasuke shouted in shock when Naruto tried to undress him. "Waaah, stop!" he yelled in protest while blushing madly, but Naruto insisted undressing him with his own hands, so be it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That's really a humiliation…," Sasuke said slowly while backing Naruto in weak bowed head.

_Oh God…, he undressed me, and now I am in the tub with him, naked!!_

Sasuke thought while covering his face with his two hands in shame. Really, he was embarrassed so much until couldn't face Naruto directly. Naruto only grinned happily.

_Oh, how fun to play with the embarrassed Sasuke!!_

Naruto was really glad; he could tease Sasuke as much as he wanted. He really likes pulling pranks and teasing people, especially Sasuke right now. Kyuubi also snickered inside Naruto. It's really funny to see the stoic Uchiha teen was being humiliated by Naruto.

"_Maa, maa,_ don't take it into your heart, Sasuke, it's just for fun, you know," Naruto said in easy going way. Sasuke didn't say anything to object, but he didn't turn his body to look at him too. Naruto sighed when he looked at Sasuke lonely back. Suddenly, Naruto felt the urge to hug him, and he did.

Sasuke was jolted in surprise when he felt Naruto's warm arms around his wet body, embracing him so tightly from behind. "Na-…Naruto…!?" Sasuke stuttered again in blushing face. He didn't expect that Naruto would hug him in the tub. Oh God…, he felt Naruto's chest on his back pressing him sensually.

_Oh, God…, oh, God…!!_

Sasuke was really nervous now. He couldn't think rationally anymore with so much pleasure he felt from the blonde. Naruto's hand began to caress his chest softly, giving him shiver.

"I really like you, Sasuke…," Naruto whispered seductively near Sasuke's ear. Oh yes, the ear was Sasuke's weak spot, Naruto knew that. Sasuke shut his eyes and tilted his head a little when he jolted again in pleasure.

_Oh, no…!_

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Naruto's hand and brought them to his hard member. "T-touch me…!" he begged.

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock when he heard that begging voice from Sasuke.

_Is he serious…!?_

Naruto hesitated for a moment before he decided that he would give in.

'Wait, Naruto!! He's underage, **_UNDERAGE_**!!' Kyuubi warned him from inside.

_It's alright; I will not go too far. If I just make him come, I think it is ok. Just like masturbation, I will not have sex with him until him at least 15 or 16 years old._

Naruto reassured Kyuubi. 'Fine, but I don't want to see it, and I will not be responsible of your action.' Kyuubi shut himself up immediately and didn't say anything more. Naruto smirked when he began to touch Sasuke's member, making him moan in pleasure.

_Oh, God…, it's too much…._

Naruto thought while turning Sasuke's body to face him and kissed him deeply. Sasuke didn't object at all. He was panting heavily and moaned slightly every time Naruto touched him and gave him different sensation.

_Ah…, so good…!_

Sasuke thought in his closed eyes. He felt the pure bliss under Naruto's control. He didn't care about pride anymore right now. The warmth, the love and the pleasure Naruto gave him shut down his mind and sense completely. Sasuke needed this right now, so he would give in and forget about his ambition for awhile.

_It's alright if it's just a one night dream…._

Sasuke cried out loud when he reached his climax and released his seed on Naruto's hand. He collapsed on Naruto's chest while he was panting heavily. His body felt weak and dizzy after that because of the hot water. Naruto embraced him again and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"From now on I will not let you leave me again…in my dreams…or in my reality…." Naruto whispered slowly to Sasuke who had half unconscious.

_Eh…? Again…, what does he mean I leave him…?_

Sasuke thought about that in cloudy mind, but in the end, he had to leave the thought behind his head because he lost his consciousness again….

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Haaah, dekita. Lunaryu finished this chapter at least…. Oh God, it's so long…, and like she promised before, hotter yaoi scene!! Hell yeaaaah!! Bwahahaha, Lunaryu really enjoys making this chapter!! The friendship is good!! I like to build Sasu/Naru relationship slowly, but suddenly Sasuke burst out with "Touch me…," Kyaaaaaaaa!!! To be honest, I really was embarrassed when wrote the scene. I screamed all the time when I thought about them doing…things…. Anyway, please review me and read the next chapter as well. Don't forget to tell me if the yaoi scene is too brave, I will increase the rating. Thank you and I love you all!! Jaa!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	7. The Excorsism

**A/N: **Wahaha!! Chapter 6 is done!! Hope you like this one too!Oh yeah, sorry for the late of update, it's because I can't submit my work on this site yesterday, so I have to postpone the update! I'm so sorry about it! Well, no need to wait anymore, saa, chapter 6, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters here are not mine, including Tsuzuki Asato and Kurosaki Hisoka from Yami no Matsuei, Masashi Kishimoto and Matsushita Yoko own them.**

**Warning: **_foul language, super natural forces, and **SMUT NARU/SASU-----be ware...! (I should increase the rating, what do you think?)**_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 6: _The Exorcism_**

Sasuke felt something tingling on his chest, something warm…. Sasuke opened his eyes a little. He saw the ceiling.

_The ceiling is lower than before. Wait…, the color is different…!_

Sasuke opened his eyes widely now, and he hurriedly sat up from his sleep. He looked around immediately, and saw the familiar small apartment room.

_Damn it!! I was asleep at his apartment!_

Sasuke yanked the blanket-which covered his body- immediately, only to be freaked out when he saw his naked form.

_Why the hell am I naked!?_

He thought in confuse and shock while grabbing the blanket again to cover his body. Then, he recalled yesterday's event….

………………………………………….….

……………………………………………..

Sasuke blew up in embarrassment, his face red crimson when he remembered everything.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh Goooood!!_

He couldn't say anything more. Hell, he couldn't even stay calm. Oh, no, he was in panic not knowing what to do. After what happened yesterday in the tub with the incredibly fucking-sexy Naruto, his beautiful-hot blonde teammate, he couldn't think anymore. He was so embarrassed and he couldn't even make any excuse for his own pride.

_Wha-what to do…? How should I act in front of him now…? What should I say if I met him!?_

Sasuke was panicked when he faced those confusing questions. He was cold sweating in nervousness and uneasiness. However, after he could register the situation completely in his head, he could regain his self control.

_Ok, calm down, Uchiha Sasuke! There's no point on panicking here now. You have to think some excuses which make senses for your pride and Naruto's. Come on, think…!_

Sasuke looked around at the room again, and then he realized something.

_Are…, Naruto wa inai (eh…, Naruto is not here). Is he in the bathroom?_

Sasuke partially searched Naruto, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

_Where is he…?_

Sasuke then saw something on the table in front of the old sofa. It's a note, slipped under a bowl of rice.

_A note…and…breakfast? _

Sasuke stared at the breakfast for a moment. A grilled fish, a bowl of miso soup, a bowl of rice, fried eggs, and a glass of coffee; everything was set nicely on the table, completed with the note. He picked the note and read it.

**_Good morning, my cutie-honey-Sasuke-chan!_**

Sasuke blushed immediately when he read the opening of the note. He shook his head to clear his mind hurriedly and continued reading.

_**Sorry for not waking you up, but I can't do it when I saw your really beautiful-cute sleeping face.**_(Sasuke blushed again when he read this part, but he ignored the blush and keep reading)_** You see, I have some tasks to do this morning, so I have to leave you in my room. I didn't lock the door, so if you want to go home, you can. Ah, your clothes are wet, so I put them in laundry basket. I've prepared my shirt in the bathroom; you can use them if you want. I prepared breakfast too; don't hesitate to enjoy them ok? Jaa, see you at noon!**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_He's going out eh…._

Sasuke thought while sighing. Why it was…, somehow he felt disappointed. Part of his mind wanted to see Naruto beside him when he woke up. However, when he thought about that, he blushed madly again.

_No way…! I have really turned into a pervert…!_

Sasuke covered his face again in embarrassment. Now he was thinking if there was hole, he would buried himself there and never left the hole for the rest of his life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hmm…," Naruto hummed slightly when he was looking at the map on his hand. "It must be around here, somewhere…," Naruto said while following the road on the map, and sometimes he looked around, searching something.

'Are you sure it's here? Did that Ichiraku old man give you the right direction?' Kyuubi asked him in doubt.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's right. He's religious old man, you know," Naruto said slowly, not wanting anyone to hear him…not; actually there's no one around. Because of the silence, his normal voice became like a shout, so he whispered a little.

'Then, maybe the temple is not on the main road,' Kyuubi said, giving him his knowledge about that, 'Fushimi Inari likes places near the nature, so maybe His temple is near the forest.'

"Ooh, so that's it," Naruto nodded in agreement. He immediately changed his route following the small road to the forest. After 5 minutes of walking, he found a small Fushimi Inari temple near the lake in the middle of forest, at the end of the small road. "Whoaaa, you're right, Kyuubi. There's a temple, and it's the Fushimi Inari temple!" Naruto shouted in admiration.

'See, I told you,' Kyuubi said while lifting his nose, proud of himself.

_Narcissist…._

Naruto thought while sweat dropping.

'What did you say?' Kyuubi twitched slightly in annoyance.

"No, no, Kyuubi-sama, I didn't mean to insult you, really!" Naruto said that loudly in sweat drop and in small snicker.

'Baka…, just finish your problem already!' Kyuubi ordered him, still annoyed.

"_Hai, hai_, (ok, ok,)," Naruto said while smiling pathetically. Then Naruto walked nearing the temple. He threw the coins he had prepared and shook the rope which rang the bells on the top of it. Then he clasped his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes while praying.

_Oh, Fushimi Inari-sama, I want to meet You…._

Naruto re-said his praying in his mind many times, but…after 10 minutes without responding, Naruto opened his eyes in defeat. "As I expected, it's not easy to meet a _God_ like him. Maybe we should call _Miko-san_ (temple girl) to call him," Naruto sighed in giving up mode.

'No need for that. We should just do it like this,' Kyuubi inhaled deeply before suddenly he-, 'Fushimi Inari Fox!! Get your ass down here before I barge in and disarray your temple!!' shouted so loudly, freaking out Naruto.

_Whoaaa, whoaaa! Kyuubi, you bastard!! That's really impolite, you stupid fox!!_

Naruto scolded him while panicking himself. He bit his nails in fear that the Fushimi Inari might curse him.

'Don't worry, Naruto. Fushimi Inari is an arrogant Creature. He will come out here for sure if we insult him a little,' Kyuubi said, trying to reassure Naruto.

"That's why I said you're stupid, baka!! If He's really an arrogant Creature, He must be really pissed off if you insult him!! What if he's angry and then curses us, damn it!!" Naruto yelled at him in complete annoyance, and he was panicked too.

'Maa, maa, I said don't worry, he's my friend after all,' Kyuubi said in relax tone.

_Damn, if he cursed us, I'd kill you!_

Naruto threatened him while huffing, still slightly annoyed. Then, suddenly there's something sparkling in the middle of temple. It was shining bright white light, making Naruto cover his eyes in hurt.

_Ow…, what the hell is that?_

Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to see what happened.

'Ooh, there he is…, he's really coming,' Kyuubi said while snickering.

_The Fushimi…Inari…?_

_**Human…what do you want by insulting me**_

_Oh, my…, it's so bright, I can't see Him…!_

Naruto thought how mighty the _God_ is. He wanted to bow at him in respect and performed his apologize, but Kyuubi's babbles stopped him immediately. 'Yo, Fushimi, my old friend, how have you been?'

The Fushimi was silent for awhile before suddenly his light disappeared completely and showed his true form: a really cute fox with chocolate fur. Naruto's jaw dropped in shock.

_**Ooh, is that Kyuubi? Where are you old pall? **_The Fushimi asked in excited voice.

'I'm here, chocolate bundle!' Kyuubi talked really in informal way to the Mighty Fushimi Inari. Naruto was beyond shocked when suddenly Fushimi looked at him with his beautiful sparkling black eyes.

_**No way, Kyuubi! You're trapped in this human!? Do you possess him?**_ Fushimi asked curiously.

'I'm here not because I want to. I'm forced to posses his body, but I do not possess his will and consciousness. He's still his own self,' Kyuubi explained.

_**Ooh, so you're trapped there because that sealing Jutsu…, I see….**_ Fushimi nodded in understanding while looking at Naruto from his head to his feet, and flowed around him, watching him carefully. Naruto became really nervous when Fushimi watched him curiously. However, when Naruto wanted to say something, Fushimi said again. _**Then…what do you want, Kyuubi? Do you want me to release you from this body?**_

'No, actually the one who has problem is this boy, not me.' Kyubi said, freaking Naruto out again.

_Kyuubi, you fox bastard!! What are you saying!?_

_**Oh…so, this human has problems with me?**_Fushimi asked while smirking.

'No, his problem is not with you. He needs your help,' Kyuubi said in sweat drop.

_**Ooh? Can you see me?**_ Fushimi asked in interested voice when he looked again at Naruto-who immediately nodded without objection. _**Heeh, interesting, he's special human who can see spirit, eh…. So what's your problem? Spill it, boy. **_Fushimi gave His full attention to Naruto.

"Ah, anoo…actually there's a wandering spirit in memorial stone area. It's a friend of my teacher. He has been haunting the place for almost thirteen years long. I'm afraid that his spirit will be polluted by _Jyaku _(the evil wave/thing), so…what should I do to help him rest in peace?" Naruto asked in hope, requesting the Fushimi's guide.

_**Hmm…, that spirit, how did he die?**_ Fushimi asked calmly.

"Err…he protected my teacher," Naruto answered slowly.

_**Then…did he die in grudge towards your teacher?**_ Fushimi asked again.

"No, he loves my teacher, even until now. He had even given his left eye to my teacher before he died," Naruto said in soft gaze.

_**Ooh, I see. So he died for his friend because he wanted to protect him and loved him…. Well…it's ok.**_Fushimi said while smiling.

"Eh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

_**It's ok to let him wander there. He will not be polluted by Jyaku, **_Fushimi said again. _**The spirit polluted by Jyaku is the spirit of people who died in grudge and hatred only. The spirits such as those interest the Jyaku to pollute them and strengthen their power of hatred and grudge. These kinds of spirits will impact the living things to release their hatred, and that's the dangerous thing. However, Jyaku can't pollute the pure souls of people which die without any regret. So it's ok. The spirit is safe to deal with as long as he is a pure soul, don't worry. **_Fushimi explained.

"Really? That means Kakashi-sensei is safe," Naruto smiled and sighed in relief. "It's a good thing, then…. Oh yeah, can we tell the differences between the pure soul and the soul which dies in grudge and hatred?" Naruto asked again.

_**Of course, the pure soul has the form the same as when he was living, but the polluted soul has no original form anymore. It merges with Jyaku and…you can tell when you look at them. They're filled with dark aura and the intent to kill. They look so evil with only parts of **__**their**__** body left. They're disgusting and you will throw up when you see or feel them.**_ Fushimi informed him seriously. Naruto brought his hand to his mouth in paled face as anticipation. He could imagine what kind of form the polluted spirits have, and it made him want to throw up.

"I-…, I get it…," Naruto stuttered slowly while nodding in understanding.

_**So…what else?**_ Fushimi Inari asked again in friendly mode.

"What should we do if we want to make the polluted spirits rest in peace?" Naruto asked again.

_**The exorcism eh…, that's difficult. You need powerful maryoku and concentration to purify the souls. You need to learn how to use the spells and such things. It's not your specialization. **_Fushimi said in regret.

"Oh…so who have those kinds of qualification to purify souls?" Naruto asked again in wonder and rather disapointed.

_**Hmm…, there're priests and something like those, but…I think the most qualified creature to do such things is…Shinigami (death angel).**_ Fushimi said that with serious face.

_Shinigami…._

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I understood, Fushimi Inari-sama. Thank you for your guide. I'll excuse my self," Naruto said while turning his body to leave, and Kyuubi said good bye to Fushimi inside Naruto while waving his hand.

_**Wait,**_ Fushimi flied near Naruto and then tapped his shoulder slowly. Naruto looked at him in dumbfounded face. _**There's Jyaku on your shoulder, **_he said.

"Eh?" Naruto was surprised to hear that. "But, I didn't see anything…."

_**Jyaku couldn't be seen, boy. It can only be felt if it is alone, but you can see them clearly when they merge with spirits. Be careful…, Jyaku absorb**__**s**__** the happiness and strengthen the hatred. Too much contact**__**ing**__** with them can drive you crazy in hatred and grudge if you don't have strong will. It attachés it self to you just now…, but you seemed not kind of person who have grudge or hatred. You must have contacted with another person which has a lot of Jyaku around him. **_Fushimi explained again.

_A person…who has a lot of Jyaku around him…? Who? _

Naruto tried to figure out who the person was. Then he realized something when he remembered Fushimi's words.

"_They died in grudge and hatred…."_

Naruto widened his eyes in shock. "U-…Uchiha Compound!!" Naruto shouted and immediately ran off from Fushimi temple to come back to the village.

_Damn it!! I didn't realize it until now. The Uchiha Compound is the place where Itachi whipped out his clan. There must be a lot of polluted spirits there because they have grudge and hatred towards Itachi!! That's why Sasuke became like that!! Damn it!! I have to free him before he goes crazy for too much dealing with the Jyaku from those spirits!!_

"Wait for me, Sasuke…!!" Naruto increased his speed to go home as soon as possible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, there were two mysterious people watching over Uchiha Compound from the top of a tree. They stood on the branch and didn't miss any object from they sight.

"Hmm…, it's here, eh…?" One of them with taller feature than the other said. His amethyst eyes gleamed in the shadow of the tree.

"Seems right, there's nothing wrong. There's too much _Jyaku_ and evil spirits. They will hurt us if we enter recklessly," the shorter one stated calmly with his high tenor Voice. His emerald eyes were narrowed and glinted curiously.

"_Shikasi na_ (but)…, how the hell can be there so much _Jyaku_ and evil spirits in a tiny place like that?" the amethyst eyes asked in wonder.

"Who knows…, maybe there's a mass killing in this place before," the emerald eyes guessed.

"_So ka_… (I see)…, how sad…those spirits…." The amethyst eyes eyed those flowing evil spirits in Uchiha Compound with sad gaze.

In the other way, Naruto was running restlessly to Uchiha Compound. "Sasuke…!" Naruto kept running as fast as he can. When he wanted to turn left at the three side way, he didn't reduce his speed, thus he bumped someone at the turning. "Ouch!" He jolted in surprise and pain at the same time when he fell down.

"Oi, are you alright?" the man in front of him asked in concern. He gave his hand to help Naruto stand up.

"Ah, I'm fine…, thank you," Naruto reached the hand and stood up. "I'm sorry for my careless," Naruto bowed his head slightly and wanted to excuse his self immediately, but he was amazed to the stranger in front of him when he saw him.

_Amethyst eyes…._

Naruto was really impressed with those beautiful rare color eyes. Not only his eyes are beautiful, his body shape is also perfect. He's tall with messy black hair, wearing long black coat, even if it's in the middle of summer, added by his mysterious feature and his beautiful rather feminine line face.

"Are you alright?" Another person came up behind the beautiful man.

_Oh my God…!_

Naruto's jaw almost dropped in shock when he saw the other man, not; he's a boy, behind the amethyst eyed man, the boy is even more beautiful than him. He has smooth light brown hair. His eyes are emerald color and each of them is wide enough to entice every men and women in this world. He's shorter than the amethyst man, but he's taller than Naruto. He wore the same coat as amethyst man wore, but the color was lighter in grey.

"Ah, your hand is bleeding," the emerald eyes said in calmed tone.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at his right hand- which since God-know-when, felt really hurt. "Ooh, _honto da_ (you're right)…," Naruto licked his wound.

_No wonder it feels hurt…._

Naruto thought while sweat dropping.

_But…these people…, they're too beautiful…, how the hell are there people like these in this world…!? They're even more beautiful than Sasuke…!? _

"Oh, yeah, I have to go!!" Naruto shouted suddenly, remembering about Sasuke and the evil spirits. "I am really sorry about before, excuse me!" Naruto was about running again when he felt his injured hand held. Naruto stopped to look back at the people behind him. He saw the shorter boy caressing his skin with two hands. "Eh…, ano…," Naruto wanted him to release his hand, but the other man told him.

"He's trying to heal your wound," he said friendly with small smile.

"Oh, thank you, but I have to go to Uchiha Compound immediately. I'm in hurry!" Naruto pleaded them to release him.

"Uchiha Compound? That dark creepy mansion which is filled with evil spirits and Jyaku?" the amethyst man asked.

_Eh?_

"_Chotto matte_ (wait a sec), Tsuzuki, what the hell are you talking about to ordinary people!?" the boy snapped in surprise. He glared daggers at the man-he called Tsuzuki-, in annoyance.

"Oops," Tsuzuki covered his mouth immediately while sweat dropping.

"You…, you can see them too?" Naruto asked in disbelieve when he heard Tsuzuki's outburst.

"_Too_…, it can't be…, you can see them?" the boy tightened his grip on Naruto's now healed hand.

"I can see spirits," Naruto said, and then he realized something. "_Matte_ (wait), there's no way can ordinary people see ghost. You…, both of you are not ordinary people, are you? What are you, priests?" Naruto asked.

Tsuzuki and the boy glanced at each other, and then they nodded in unison while humming something. Naruto frowned in confusion when suddenly they asked him, "Can you still see us?"

"Of course I can see you," Naruto said impatiently. Damned, those people wasted his time. He had to go to save Sasuke!

"Then…you're the one who is not an ordinary people. What are you? Even if priest can see spirits, they can't see us," the boy asked while narrowing his eyes curiously. He once again, tightened his grip on Naruto's hand.

"Ouch!" Naruto felt the pressure in his hand and suddenly he saw something, the vision of lots of people died, the boy and his partner stood on top of the corpse's mountain. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise and suddenly shoved the boy's arm forcefully while screaming, "Whoaaa!!"

The boy jolted in shock, as well as Tsuzuki-who suddenly caught the boy's body before it fell. "Hisoka!!" he called the boy really in concern.

"You---," Naruto looked at them disbelievingly, his body trembling. He was scared. Yes, he was really scared, "You're not…human…," Naruto said in fear. His voice was weak, feeling cold suddenly.

Tsuzuki snapped in surprise and looked at Naruto with hurt eyes. Suddenly, Naruto felt guilty for hurting him. "You're right," the boy, Hisoka said in calmed voice while standing again with Tsuzuki's help. "We're not human," he continued. Tsuzuki looked at him in sad face.

_They are not human…, so they are spirits…not; Hisoka can touch me, he has a real body. Apparently, Tsuzuki can touch me too. So…what are they exactly? Those people I saw in the vision just now…, they stood on top of the corpse__s__' mountain….? It can't be…!?_

"Are you…Shinigami?" Naruto asked half doubtly. Tsuzuki and Hisoka snapped in unison. Immediately, they looked at Naruto in wondering face.

"How do you…!?" Tsuzuki asked while widening his eyes.

"_Jaa_, you're really Shinigami!?" Naruto asked back in shock.

_Uso!! I found the Shinigami!?_

Naruto thought in disbelieve. However then, he immediately remembered Fushimi's words about Shinigami. "Hell yeah!! It's a fate that we meet here today. _Kami-sama_, thank you for Your bless!! Shinigami, I need your help!!" Naruto began to rant incoherently, making the Shinigami- "Eh?" -him in confusion and sweat drop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in his home. As always, he spent his time reading scrolls or training. He didn't have anything to do today as he had no mission yet with his team from Hokage Sandaime, so he became rather bored. Something which could entertain his day was nowhere to be found, so he simply wanted to spend his time in the darkness of his past in Uchiha Compound.

At that time, Naruto and the two Shinigami arrived in front of the gate of Uchiha Compound. "It's here!" Naruto said to those two while entering the gate.

"Wait!! It's dangerous!!" Tsuzuki yelled to stop him, but he was too late. Once Naruto stepped into Uchiha Compound's ground, directly, he was attacked with so much evil spirits with too much _Jyaku_ around them.

_Ugh…!!_

Naruto's stomach felt churning up immediately and his body became so stern. He felt the really heavy pressure around his body, seeming like crushing him with tons of trashes. Even worse, he couldn't even breathe properly in the middle of the pressure.

_Wha-…, what is this … I can't breathe…!!_

Naruto tried his best to inhale the air, but it seemed his lungs couldn't keep the oxygen. Then Naruto looked around, and-, "Uph-…," he covered his mouth immediately in disgust and paled face because he couldn't saw anything but too much disgusting black-dark creatures, half in human form, half in corpse form, and worse, they could talk-Naruto could hear them.

…_**Kill….**_

…_**Kill him….**_

…_**Kill him for us….**_

…_**Hate…Kill…**_

…_**He must die…**_

…_**The one…**_

…_**Who made us so-….**_

…_**Suffering like this-….**_

…_**Kill him….**_

…_**Kill Itachi….**_

_Oh My God---!!_

Naruto couldn't stand the sickness in his mind and his stomach anymore. He threw up immediately while falling weakly to the ground. He choked and threw up again, spitting out his breakfast this morning, cleaning his inner stomach.

_There're so much of them…around Sasuke…everyday…!_

Naruto thought while still throwing up restlessly. Tsuzuki and Hisoka became really concerned and tried to help him. They were panicked when Naruto fell down, and tried their best to take him out from Uchiha Compound.

"Hey, are you ok!?" Tsuzuki asked rather in panicky when they eventually succeeded to save Naruto from the impact of evil spirits, took him out from Uchiha Compound, and laid him under the Sakura tree, at least ten feet from Uchiha Compound's gate.

Naruto was trying to breathe. He felt the air filling his lung at least.

_Oh God…You really love me…._

Naruto thought while he was feeling that he lived again. He inhaled deeply before sighing in relief. "I'm…fine…," Naruto said, still sighing to loosen the rather stern muscles.

"Let me check you," Hisoka offered him his hand and…his power (?) might be. He put his right hand on Naruto's forehead and suddenly, Naruto felt something warm flowing through his forehead, like in miracle, he felt his mind being cleaned and his heart felt easy. Naruto sighed again, more relaxed than before.

"Thank you, Hisoka-san…," Naruto whispered slowly. He felt rather weak after the incident.

"It's ok. It's our job after all," Hisoka said without expression. Suddenly, Tsuzuki shoved him out off Naruto's sight.

"Sorry about that. He is actually really concerned about you," Tsuzuki whispered lightly on purpose so Hisoka could hear his words.

"Shut your big mouth up, big foot!" Hisoka ultimately yelled at him in annoyance while throwing his left shoe at Tsuzuki's head.

"Ouch…, Hisoka…how mean…!" Tsuzuki cried in hurt face while stroking his own head gently.

"Stop crying, _JIJI _(old man/grand pa)!!" Hisoka yelled at him again more annoyed.

Naruto chuckled when he looked at them. He never expected that Shinigami actually could joke around too. He was glad that he didn't meet the creepy looking Shinigami who wore the skull mask and brought his death scythe around. Tsuzuki and Hisoka seemed friendly and fun to deal with.

Naruto felt better after resting for awhile. He sat up to speak to Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "By the way…, those are…evil spirits and Jyaku," Naruto said suddenly while putting his right hand on his jaw, thinking seriously. Tsuzuki and Hisoka gave him their attention. "I never expected that the evil spirits could be that disgusting. Their pressure of hatred and grudge makes me not able to breathe. Their form and smell of the dirty-polluted darkness make my stomach sick to no end. Fushimi Inari-sama was right. They're not the opponent I can defeat!" Naruto hit the ground with his fist, really pissed off. "Damn it! How can I free Sasuke from those disgusting creatures!?"

"That's why we're here, right?" Tsuzuki responded to Naruto's question with huge grin plastered on his face.

_Oh yeah…, these Shinigami can do something to save him…!_

Naruto's face lightened up a bit when he saw the confident grin on Tsuzuki's face, but suddenly, Hisoka snapped and protested in annoyed voice, "Wait a minute, Tsuzuki! Don't decide everything on your own, baka! Our mission is to purify those spirits from Jyaku and send them to place where they belong to!"

"_Maa, maa, ii janaika _(oh, come on, it's ok, right)? Consider it as an extra mission, ne?" Tsuzuki persuaded Hisoka with his sparkling puppy eyes.

"Ukh…," Hisoka stepped back slowly in rather scared (in many ways of scared) face. Oh yeah, he couldn't resist the cuteness in Tsuzuki's puppy eyes. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, do what you want," Hisoka turned his face away from Tsuzuki, and Naruto swore that he saw Hisoka blushing.

"Waaai, thank you, Hisoka!! I love you---!" Tsuzuki jumped Hisoka and hugged him happily like a five year old child.

"Whoaaa!!" Hisoka tried to shove him. "Don't hug me, bastard!!" Hisoka seemed really angry, his face flaming red in embarrassment. Naruto looked at them in amazement.

_Ho-how cute__!! No! It's not the time to think about that!_

Naruto shook his head and kicked his mind mentally, trying to concentrate again on the main subject.

"Alright…, how will you purify those evil spirits?" Naruto asked after the situation was settled.

"It's our combination job. I will use _**Reibaku**_(1) to divide those spirits from Jyaku, and-…,"

"I will destroy the Jyaku with _**Suzaku**_ (2), and give the purification to those spirits so they can rest in peace," Tsuzuki continued Hisoka's words in confident tone.

"That's it," Hisoka said again.

"I see," Naruto nodded in understanding. "Then…, what should I do?" Naruto asked again.

"Just sit and watch," Hisoka said arrogantly while smirking. Naruto face faulted immediately.

_Why is it…? I feel him resembling someone…._

"Let's begin the purification!" Tsuzuki shouted in full of spirit.

"Ah, wait," Naruto cut him and gained their attention again, "By the way…_Reibaku to Suzaku wa nanda_ (what are Reibaku and Suzaku)?" Naruto asked in dumfounded face.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka face faulted while sweat dropping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ng?" Sasuke felt the presence of three people near the gate of Uchiha Compound. "Who can those be?" Sasuke asked slowly while getting up. He walked to the door and then walked out his house. He looked at the gate and saw Naruto stood there in concerned face towards…what? Sasuke looked at his surrounding, he couldn't fine anything.

_Naruto…what is he doing there? Are? He__'s__ suppose__d__ to be with two other people…where are they?_

Sasuke thought in wonder, but then he decided to ask directly at Naruto. "Naruto!" he called him loudly, and it seemed Naruto heard him, because he snapped in shock, and then his face turned pale in complete horror.

_Oh My God---!! Sasuke is here!!_

Naruto thought while widening his eyes in fear. "Oh my God!! Hisoka!! Stop the _**Reibaku**_!!" he yelled in panicked voice to Hisoka who was flying in mid air with Tsuzuki beside him. However, it seemed Hisoka concentrated too much to hear Naruto's loud voice. He was spelling and performing hand seals at that time with his eyes closed.

"_**Nin, **__**Byou**__**, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!! Reibaku!!**_" Hisoka shouted while opening his glowing emerald eyes. He stretched his arms widely and from his body, there's a big wide lighting barrier striking at the direction of the evil spirits bellow the boy. However, he widened his eyes in shock when he spotted Sasuke in the middle of those evil spirits. "_**SHIMATTA**_ (OH, SHIT)!!" he cursed loudly and his concentration crumpled.

"Sasukeeeee!!" Naruto shouted loudly, not thinking anymore as he ran as fast as he could to jump Sasuke and hugged him in his arms to protect him, covering him from Reibaku's attack.

"Eh…!?" Sasuke was really surprised and had no clue at all at what happened exactly (remember, he couldn't see the spirits and such, of course he couldn't see the Shinigami and their technique as well) when suddenly he heard Naruto shouted his name. In second he was on the ground with Naruto on top of him, hugging him, and then second later, he saw something resembled lightning, striking Naruto's body.

"AAAAAARGH!!" Naruto screamed in pain; his eyes shut hard and he held Sasuke's body more tightly. Sasuke widened his eyes in shock when suddenly, he could see everything.

_Two people are floating in mid air…, and…what are those…creepy creatures around them and us...?_

"Narutooooo!!" Tsuzuki shouted in worried voice. "Hisoka, take back the Reibaku!!" Tsuzuki ordered him.

"I can't!!" Hisoka yelled in return. "I lost my concentration when I saw that black-haired boy!! I lost control of Reibaku!!" he explained in panicky.

"Damn it! What should we do!?" Tsuzuki tried to think some ways to get out from this dangerous situation. If they let this happen farther, Naruto would die from the impact of Reibaku. They had to do something! "Oh yeah!!" suddenly Tsuzuki shouted. It seemed he had found the way. "_**Kekkai**_ (barrier)!" Tsuzuki made kekkai in mid air which covered Hisoka.

"Eh…?" Hisoka looked surprised with Tsuzuki's sudden action.

"Stay in there, Hisoka! I will damage the Reibaku and save them! You have to stay there to protect your own body!" Tsuzuki gave him order in serious face.

"O-ok," Hisoka stuttered when he saw Tsuzuki's seriousness. Then Tsuzuki flied straightly to Naruto-who was still screaming in pain of Reibaku's impact and Sasuke-who was still widening his eyes in shock of what happened plus his vision of Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and those creepy-filthy dark creatures around them. Tsuzuki performed his own barrier and tried to crack the Reibaku's lightning curtain with his bare hands.

"AAAAARGH!!" he yelled in full of spirit. Even if his hands were scarred everywhere and his blood splashed because of the lightning, he didn't let the pain waste his struggle. He cracked the curtain and broke them in flash of light. Immediately, the curtain scattered and struck back at Hisoka who was protected by the barrier Tsuzuki had made before.

Naruto felt his back eased a bit when finally the Reibaku broke. He tried to wake up, but he threw up blood and coughed madly. It seemed impossible to wake up. He gave up waking up his body, so in exchange, he looked at Sasuke's shocked face in small smile, suppressing the pain he felt, and caressed his cheek gently. "Thank God…, you're alright…," Naruto whispered slowly. He felt his consciousness drifting away.

"Naruto!!" Tsuzuki shouted his name in concern and tried to help him. Because of Tsuzuki's shouting, Naruto didn't lose conscious again. "Hisoka!! Come down here and help me!!" He shouted at Hisoka who nodded and straightly came down to check Naruto's condition.

_Kyuu…Kyuubi…!_

Naruto thought, seeking help from Kyuubi's chakra.

'_Wakatta_ (understood),' Kyuubi responded him.

"Let me heal him!" Hisoka shouted in concern too. He performed his maximum power and tried to heal Naruto. However, he widened his eyes in shock when he looked at Naruto's back. "_Ko-…kore wa _(this-…this is)!?" Hisoka saw Naruto's back healing on its own.

"His body can heal its own wound…, is he a Shinigami too!?" Tsuzuki asked in surprise and shock.

"No, this is…maybe…!" Hisoka's face became serious and he helped to heal the wound immediately while trying to synchronize with Naruto, seeking his true form from his heart. A moment after the synchronization, he widened his eyes in shock and shove his hand away from Naruto's back immediately. "He-…, he has a monster in his body…!" Hisoka stuttered in shaking body and complete horror on his face.

"He's what!?" Tsuzuki asked more shocked.

"In his body…there's a demon…Nine Tails Demon Fox!" Hisoka shouted in fear.

_What…what are they saying…? Demon…? Why…is Naruto injured…?_

Sasuke was still so shocked about everything. His mind still couldn't register what actually happened.

"What did you say!? A demon fox in his body!? Is he possessed!?" Tsuzuki asked again in shocked face.

"I am not possessed," Naruto suddenly answered while lifting his body to sit up after Kyuubi and Hisoka healed his entire wounds. Hisoka and Tsuzuki snapped in surprise and stepped back warily immediately. "_Mattaku_ (jeez), it's really impolite to sneak in other people's heart, you know," Naruto said in annoyance, "-and don't call my Kyuubi a monster. He's actually really cute in his fox form and really handsome in his human form," Naruto added while scratching his head.

_That Reibaku thing…is pretty strong to crush my body, and that Tsuzuki…, he can break the powerful Reibaku with bare hands, how strong is he?_

Naruto thought while squeezing his shoulders to check his healed wounds. "Good, it doesn't hurt anymore," Naruto nodded surely.

"Wha-what are you?" Hisoka asked warily and looked at him curiously.

"I'm an ordinary human named Naruto," Naruto answered in bored face.

_We w__ould__ never ask you if you're an ordinary human, damn it!_

Hisoka thought really annoyed. "No, you have powerfulmaryoku too. What the hell are you!?" Hisoka asked impatiently.

"Like I said, I'm human, oh no…, I'm a Ninja!!" Naruto began to laugh evilly.

"He's more baka than you, Tsuzuki…," Hisoka face faulted while sweat dropping and sighing. He covered his face in defeat.

"Well, I think it is ok, he seemed not dangerous to other human," Tsuzuki said while sweat drooping too.

"Yeah," Hisoka agreed while smiling small.

"Ah…, ano…," suddenly, Sasuke spoke after gaining his sense and self control again. However, he still couldn't understand what happened there, so he decided to ask them. Naruto and the Shinigamis looked at them. "Who are you?" Sasuke began.

Naruto face faulted. "Sasuke, did you hit your head or something? Can you even recognize me?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Not you, but them! I asked who they were!" Sasuke said impatiently while pointing at Hisoka and Tsuzuki-who immediately were shocked because Sasuke actually could see them. "And what the hell are those creepy looking creatures!? What happened here!?" Sasuke asked in frustration.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. "_Uso!_ Sasuke, you can see them!?" Naruto asked in disbelieve.

"Minutes ago, not, but seconds ago, yes, I can see them. No, suddenly I can se them! What the hell are they!?" Sasuke yelled, not understanding it.

Naruto looked at Tsuzuki and Hisoka each other. Then he asked, "Why does he suddenly can see you and spirits?"

"Maybe because you touched him earlier and without realizing it, you transferred your power to see us a little," Hisoka explained calmly.

"Ah, I see," Naruto thumped his own left palm with his right fist gently in understanding.

"Hey, I'm the one who ask here!" Sasuke yelled again, annoyed because they ignored him.

"Sorry, Sasuke, they're…uph!?" Naruto covered his mouth again, not continuing his explanation as he felt the weight on his back and his stomach suddenly felt sick again.

…_**Kill….**_

…_**Kill him….**_

…_**Kill him for us….**_

…_**Hate…Kill…**_

…_**He must die…**_

Naruto heard them again and tried to suppress the urge to vomit.

"Uwaaa!!" Sasuke screamed in shock when suddenly those evil spirits surrounded him and Naruto.

…_**Kill….**_

…_**Sasuke….**_

…_**Kill him….**_

…_**Kill Itachi….**_

…_**For our hatred….**_

…_**For our grudge….**_

…_**Avenge him….**_

…_**Sasuke….**_

_Damn it!! Sasuke_

Naruto cursed inwardly as his body couldn't move and he couldn't breathe again. "Sa-Sasuke---!!" he tried to call Sasuke who was in the middle of the evil spirits as they tried to brainwash him with hatred and grudge.

"Kill…Itachi…!" Sasuke was surrounded by dark aura as the evil spirits and Jyaku fused and tried to take his body.

"Sasukeeeee!!" Naruto screamed his name as strong as he could; not wanting to let the evil spirit take Sasuke's mind, even if his own situation was dangerous with too much evil spirits and Jyaku around him.

"Ck, _**kekkai**_!!" Tsuzuki shouted suddenly, making barrier to cover Sasuke's and Naruto's body for protecting them from evil spirits and Jyaku's impact. In second, Naruto felt eased again and Sasuke collapsed unconscious.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted in concern and supported him immediately. He checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it normal. Now, he looked at Tsuzuki and Hisoka who fought those evil spirits restlessly.

"There are too much of them!!" Hisoka shouted while panting heavily. It seemed his maryoku reduced a lot. He looked really tired.

"Perform the Reibaku once more!!" Tsuzuki ordered.

"I can't!! They keep attacking me!! I don't have time to chant!!" Hisoka protested.

"I'll back you up, so just perform the technique!!" Tsuzuki shouted again. "I believe you can do it, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said again while smiling confidently at his partner.

_Tsuzuki…._

Hisoka then nodded surely in confident face. "I also…believe in Tsuzuki!" he said while performing hand seals; meanwhile Tsuzuki was protecting him from the spirits attacks. "_**Nin, **__**Byou**__**, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!! Reibaku!!**_" Once again, Hisoka performed the Reibaku to divide the spirits from Jyaku, and this time, with his concentration, it worked perfectly. Naruto and Sasuke were in kekkai, so they were safe. The Jyaku left the spirits immediately while the spirits screaming in pain because the Reibaku's power. After they were separated completely, now, Tsuzuki's turn to destroy the Jyaku and purify those souls.

"_**I pray to the twelve Guardian Beasts who pledge their loyalty to me…."**_Tsuzuki stretched his two arms to the sky,_**"The red burning flame, purify those evils from the darkness…."**_Tsuzuki closed his eyes and performed his glowing purple-red maryoku, _**"Show your power before me, my Guardian Beast from south!! Come out, Suzaku!!" **_Tsuzuki opened his eyes again which were burnt in purple-red color of his maryoku when suddenly, there was a giant pentagram symbol appearing behind him, opening the mysterious gate in the middle of it. From the gate, something like bird in red-golden flaming color, in burning wings and beautiful form came out to this world.

_That is…the Sacred Guardian Beast from south…The Flame Phoenix… Suzaku!!_

Naruto widened his eyes in amazement when he saw the beautiful creature in front of his eyes, The Flame Phoenix, Suzaku. Suzaku shrieked her (?) high beautiful voice, like she was singing. Then Tsuzuki gave her an order. _**"**__**My beautiful Guardian, Suzaku, use your fire, purify those sad souls**__** from Jyaku**__**! Explosion!!" **_

Suzaku exploded her purification flame to those evil spirits and Jyaku. In no time, all of the Jyakus were banished in very bright golden flame of Suzaku's.

Naruto closed and covered his eyes for protecting them from the brightness. After a minute or two, Naruto opened his eyes again, and gaped in horror face when he saw those evil spirits were screaming in pain. The flame was still burning them, cleaning them, erasing their feeling of hatred and grudge.

At that time, Sasuke chose the time to regain conscious. He sighed and opened his eyes slowly. When he could see clearly, the first thing he saw was Naruto's gaping-horror face. "Naruto…?" he asked rather weakly.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke as he heard his voice calling his name. "Sasuke!" Naruto called him back in happy-relieved face. "Thank God, you're ok," Naruto said while smiling.

"What…happened…?" Sasuke asked again while trying to remember what had happened before he lost conscious. Then he remembered immediately. "Oh yeah, what the hell are those disgusting creatures!?" he asked, not; he yelled in disgusted face.

"They are evil spirits, Sasuke," Naruto said slowly. Sasuke looked at him wanting to hear his farther explanation, but Naruto didn't say anything more and kept staring the event in front of them. Sasuke followed him to see the event, and then…he widened his eyes in shock to see _**them**_ again.

"Th-they are…!?" Sasuke stuttered slowly in disbelieve.

"Your family…, Sasuke…, the spirits of… your family…," Naruto said in sad voice. He could hear their painful screaming voice, so could Sasuke.

"You're lying…! That can't be!" Sasuke shook his head in disbelieve. "This must be one of your sick pranks, Naruto!! Or you must be using Genjutsu on me!!" Sasuke yelled in denial mode to believe what he saw while glaring daggers at Naruto. He's not stupid, damn it!! He's the genius Uchiha!!

Naruto didn't look at his eyes, but he kept performing his sympathy-sad face towards Sasuke. "You're lying…!! You're lying!!" Sasuke shouted in anger, but at that time, part of his mind told him that it was not lie at all. "No…," Sasuke's face became really sad, and he continued watching as his family (spirits, actually) were burnt in red-golden hot flame.

After several minutes of screaming painfully, their voices reduced to whimper and snivel. Soon they became quiet and seemed in peace, while the flame was reducing and in the end, it's gone at all.

Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes in surprise when the spirits were not destroyed at all. More…, they seemed fine and fresh. Even their true forms were back to normal.

"What the…?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Fiuh…, at least they're back to normal…," Tsuzuki said while landing on the ground again. He sighed in satisfied mode while returning Suzaku to the gate, and suddenly, the giant pentagram disappeared after the gate had closed again. Hisoka followed him to land on the ground in relieved face.

"That was close…," Hisoka muttered slowly.

Then, Tsuzuki and Hisoka saw Naruto who was looked at them with comical face of confusion. They walked closer to him. "We did it, Naruto!" Tsuzuki said in wide confident grin.

"Yeah, those spirits are free from Jyaku now. They become pure soul again after their hatred and grudge have been washed away by the flame of purification from Suzaku," Hisoka explained in detail.

"So…we actually don't need to exorcise them, do we?" Naruto asked again, more understanding it now.

"Yeah, as long as they can be purified again, we don't need to exorcise them," Tsuzuki said, "They are formerly humans anyway," he grinned again in cute beautiful smile of his feminine face.

"I see…," Naruto smiled too, and then suddenly he realized that Sasuke was not beside him. "Are?" Naruto looked around to find him, and he found him standing with his head titling to see two spirits in front of him.

"_Kaa-san…, too-san _(mother…, father)…," he called those spirits sadly. Naruto saw them while smiling sadly too. He understood, it's hard for Sasuke, but this reunion would change his future. He was sure about that.

It seemed those spirits said something to Sasuke. Naruto couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he was sure it was something which made Sasuke in shock, because Naruto saw him widening his eyes, and then he came back to his denial mode, not believing what his parents' spirits said. After that, Naruto walked closer to them and heard the last sentence of what his father said to Sasuke.

"_You have to live happily in your way…, that's my son…."_ His father smiled at Sasuke in wise face. Then his mother tried to hug Sasuke, even if she knew she couldn't touch him or vice versa. However, Sasuke felt the warmth his mother tried to give him, and he closed his eyes in his mother embrace.

Naruto smiled at the image before him. It's so warm, making him want to cry. "_Yokatta ne_ (thank God) Sasuke…." Naruto whispered slowly, but it seemed those spirits could hear him. They looked at Naruto's direction and smiled at him in warm faces as if they were saying, _"Thank you…, and please take care of Sasuke from now on…."_

_Sure…, kaa-san, too-san, minna (everyone)…._

Naruto answered their silent request inwardly in determined gaze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright, our duty is finished," Tsuzuki said while stretching his arms, yawning.

"Right, let's go home," Hisoka asked.

"Eh, are you in hurry? Even if I want to treat you in Ichiraku first before you go home…, it's really delicious, you know?" Naruto offered them.

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked in sparkling eyes.

"No, Tsuzuki, we have to report this case to Konoe-kacho first!" Hisoka said in annoyance.

"EEEh!?" Tsuzuki protested.

"It's the rule!" Hisoka sent him a death glare, giving him a certain '_no_' answer. Tsuzuki was defeated in shock, pathetic face. Naruto face faulted and sweat dropped, sending Tsuzuki a pathetic look.

_It must be hard to be Shinigami…._

Naruto thought. Then he looked at Sasuke which was still chit-chatting with his former family. He looked more brightly than usual as he talked in full spirit to them. Naruto looked at them in happy smile, and called him, even though he actually didn't want to bother his happy moment. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his face to Naruto, and then surprisingly, he smiled at him, "Yeah?" he asked.

"It's the time to Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka-san to return to their world," Naruto said, and then coughed a bit "with your family," he added.

"Oh…," Sasuke understood. He nodded and talked again to them for awhile before making his way towards Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "Please take care of them," Sasuke asked in respect tone.

"Sure, we will take care of them in our best way. You don't have to be concerned anymore. They will rest in peace from now on," Tsuzuki said reassuring him with his charming smile.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled small at them. Then, suddenly Naruto appeared behind him and hug him tightly, making him jolt in surprise.

"And here I am; I will take care of Sasuke! Tell them not to worry about him again!" Naruto said in his trade mark fox grin. Tsuzuki laughed and Hisoka smirked eventually seeing Sasuke blushing madly in Naruto's hug. He tried to shove Naruto away, but it seemed Naruto tightened his hug on Sasuke's waist.

"_Jaa, na _(see you)!" Tsuzuki said while performing his hand seals to teleport.

"Ng, sayonara!" Naruto greeted them back in his full smile.

"Don't worry, we will meet again for sure…when you die of course," Tsuzuki grinned again. With his last words, he, Hisoka, and those Uchihas' spirits were vanishing, and then they were gone completely.

"They are really fun people, right, Sasuke?" Naruto said in happy smile, demanding Sasuke's statement. However, Sasuke didn't say anything, making Naruto worry. "Sasuke?" Naruto looked for Sasuke's face when he realized that his beloved teammate was crying in silent.

_Sasuke…._

Naruto looked at him in concerned face.

"Damn it…, I don't know why, but…suddenly it feels really warm…I want to cry…," Sasuke began to sniff and tried to dry his tears with the back of his hand, but it seemed his tears would not stop flowing from his beautiful black coal eyes. Naruto smiled again at him, and then he hugged him once more.

"It's alright, Sasuke…; you can cry," Naruto reassured him with his soft cool voice. "We're human after all," he added in easy voice.

Sasuke deepened his face on Naruto's chest and hugged him back tightly. He cried there for almost ten minutes, and then he began to regain his self control and stopped crying completely.

"Are you satisfied now?" Naruto teased him naughtily, making Sasuke blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up," he said trying to look stern, but failed immediately because he was still blushing.

Naruto chuckled when he decided to tease him more. "Sasuke, may I play to your house now?" Naruto asked in innocent look.

_I think I will play with you until morning…._

Naruto thought while smirking inwardly.

"Sure," Sasuke gave him permission. Naruto jumped in joy in really innocent-happy look while actually he was planning something so naughty in his head.

'Pervert…,' Kyuubi said while sweat dropping.

_Shut up, Kyuubi, it's my reward, you know._

Naruto thought again rather annoyed to Kyuubi's statement. Kyuubi sighed and didn't say anything more, so Naruto could enjoy his time freely.

They went to Sasuke's house. It's not too far from their place just now, and now they had arrived there. "By the way, Naruto," Sasuke began to speak, "have you ever come to my home before?" Sasuke asked in curious tone even though he didn't look at him when they entered the house.

Naruto froze on his spot for awhile and gulped in sweat drop, but he fixed his face immediately to act and he followed Sasuke again to the living room. "Nope, it's my first time coming to your home," Naruto answered in complete fake calmness.

"I see…, so…that time it must have been a dream…," Sasuke mumbled slowly so Naruto would not hear that. However, don't forget that Naruto is actually Jounin. Of course he could hear that mumbles.

"What is it, Sasuke? Have you ever dreamt about me?" Naruto asked him in teasing tone and naughty face.

Sasuke snapped in red face and embarrassment. "I have not!" he shouted with extremely high voice. It was really obvious that he lied.

"My, my, Sasuke…what did you dream about?" Naruto asked again, not bothered to buy Sasuke's answer.

_It is really fun to tease hi__m__! XD_

"That's why I said I did not dream about you! Leave that already!" Sasuke said again impatiently.

_Hell, I'll never tell him that I actually dreamed him kissing me!! Never!_

Sasuke thought while still blushing in embarrassment. Suddenly, Naruto hugged his neck and clung to him while saying, "Aww, Sasuke has ever dreamt about me...!" seductively.

"I said I haven't!" Sasuke yelled in panicked voice when suddenly he felt his legs were tackled. He lost his balance. "Uwaaa!" he fell down to the floor with his head hit the floor first. "Oww…, what are you doing…!?" Sasuke snapped in surprise when he felt the weight on his stomach. When he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto on top of him. His face was really near his own, and he blushed madly again with their position. "Na-Naruto, get off…!" He tried to struggle under Naruto, but Naruto pinned his hands so strongly.

"No, I want my reward for helping you just now," Naruto whispered near Sasuke's ear slowly, seductively, making Sasuke shiver. Then he nibbled at Sasuke's ear, and licked it sensually.

"Aah!" Sasuke moaned, jolting in surprise and pleasure at the same time. "N-no, Naruto, what are you…!" He tried to protest but Naruto silenced him with his hot-hungry mouth in extremely hot kiss. "Hmnp…!" Sasuke shut his eyes immediately when Naruto invaded his mouth with his tongue, exploring his cavern again like before.

"Hmm…, Sasuke tastes so good," Naruto mumbled in their kiss and deepened it. He groaned slightly in pleasure when he felt Sasuke' soft lips and his hot mouth.

"Aah," Sasuke moaned again and forced Naruto to release his kiss because _**he needed air**_, not because he didn't want it. Sasuke was panting heavily, while Naruto was looking at him with smirk on his face. He licked his lips hungrily when he saw Sasuke's neck.

_I bet it tastes good too…._

Naruto thought while leaned his face to Sasuke's face again and then kissed his lips once more before he moved his kiss to Sasuke's jaw, and then to his neck. "Aaah!" Sasuke moaned loudly when Naruto bit one spot on his neck.

Oh God…that spot…, that spot which made Sasuke feel that he was in bliss. Naruto bit and sucked it lightly, licking it and sucking it again to leave his mark on his beloved body.

_Oh God…, oh no…, why is he so good at this-this…what thing?_

Sasuke couldn't think anymore. He was in pure bliss with so much pleasure Naruto gave him. He shivered again when he felt Naruto's hand began to slip under his blue navy shirt. He stroked Sasuke's chest gently with his smooth hand. "Ng…, Naruto…," Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm tightly while Naruto was lifting Sasuke's shirt to expose his beautiful pale chest.

Naruto looked at his nipples in hungry eyes. He played with one of them with his finger, making them hard while his mouth captured Sasuke's another nipple and bit, sucking, and teased it. "Aaaah!" Sasuke cried out in pain at first, but it immediately changed into pleasure.

_Oh God…! I can't stand it anymore…!_

Sasuke thought when he felt his erection struggling uncomfortably under his tight short pants. "Na-…Naruto…, please…!" he begged again at Naruto.

"What please?" Naruto asked him teasingly while trailing his kisses from Sasuke's face, his forehead, his nose, his lips, and then to his neck again, to his collarbone, his chest his stomach, but he purposely stopped before touching Sasuke's hard member.

"Aaah, please…, please touch me…!" Sasuke groaned and moaned impatiently with Naruto's stupid teasing. However, he longed so much for Naruto's touch.

"Hmm…, do you want me?" Naruto asked while playing with Sasuke's pants, loosened it slowly to torture Sasuke's horny state.

"Aaah, yes…, I want you…, I want you to take me!!" Sasuke shouted loudly, surprising Naruto.

_Did he mean what he said?_

Naruto thought in confusion.

'There's no way in hell did he mean what he said,' Kyuubi said suddenly. 'He's still 12 year's old, brat! He didn't even know what he is saying! It's because you seduced him so much that he lost his sense!' Kyuubi scolded him.

_Don't be fool, Kyuubi; pleasure and lust don't have any sense at all._

Naruto thought, countering Kyuubi's statement.

'Whatever! But, remember that you _**CAN'T**_ have sex with him now!' Kyuubi warned him again.

_Hai, hai (yeah, fine)…._

Naruto shut his inward conversation and continued his business with Sasuke. "Alright, then…I'll take you…," Naruto murmured seductively at Sasuke's ear and kissed him again in hot-deep kiss.

After the hot kisses session, Naruto took off Sasuke's pants along with his boxer to look at Sasuke's erection. "Oh my…, it looks so good," Naruto said while licking his lips soundly. "_Itadakimasu_," Naruto began to lick Sasuke's hard member and made him moan again before Naruto captured his member in his mouth and sucked it delicately.

"AAAH!" Sasuke cried out in pleasure to feel his member in Naruto's hot mouth and throat. Naruto squeeze Sasuke's hips to deepened Sasuke's member in his mouth.

_Oh God…, he's fucking sexy and he tastes so good. It's sweet like honey. I love it._

Naruto thought while enjoying Sasuke to himself. Naruto sucked it again, teasing it with his tongue, and then sucked again strongly, gently, and then hard, making Sasuke moan in different volumes.

_Oh…, oh God…, almost there!_

Sasuke didn't even understand what he was thinking. What there exactly he was talking about, but soon, he forgot about that confusing stuff because he felt that he reached his climax. He arched his back on the floor and came while screaming Naruto's name in Naruto's mouth. Naruto gulped all of Sasuke's seed while smirking. Then he licked his lips again and kissed Sasuke who was panting heavily in weak state. "Mnm…," Sasuke moaned slightly while closing his eyes tiredly when Naruto kissed him again.

"Good boy," Naruto said while letting Sasuke collapse on his support. He stroked Sasuke's hair gently, and then he kissed Sasuke' forehead again like before. However, this time Sasuke didn't lose his consciousness directly (slowly but surely, he became used to the weak-satisfying feeling), he could still gaze at Naruto's gentle face.

"Hey…, why do you care so much about me…?" Sasuke asked slowly and weakly in hoarse voice, because he moaned and cried out too much.

"Why…, because I love you, Sasuke…," Naruto answered him directly without hesitation.

"I see…," Sasuke hummed and sighed slightly in relief. "Then…stay with me…forever…," Sasuke asked him while he was closing his eyes, slowly drifting in dreamless sleep.

"I will," Naruto promised him with in small gentle smile.

_Of course I will, Sasuke…, and I won't hand over you to anyone else…. You're mine…!_

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** De…, _dekita_…! _"pants-pants"_ Oh My God…, I got so much trouble to write this chapter…. Too much supernatural scenes and the name of the techniques:

_**Reibaku,**_ it's a kind of ESP technique which uses 9 spells to create offense barrier or curtain (Nin, Byou, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen). The function of this technique is to separate the spirits from the possessed bodies of human. However, this technique is like double eyed blade. If the curtain of spells breaks, the technique will return to its caster at the same power. It may kill it's caster as well.

_**Suzaku**_ is the name of one of the sacred creatures in China's swastika symbol. It's a phoenix which control fire element. It's called Guardian Beast from south because its position in the symbol is in south direction. At this case, Suzaku is one of the _**Shikigami**_ (summoning creature) which posses Tsuzuki. It's really powerful and no one can control her except Tsuzuki.

And damned…, there's only tiny bit of yaoi scene… _"hiks"_ but I indeed make it hotter and hotter. I don't know what to do to them next…maybe I will… _"smirks"_ _maa, _leave that first. Anyway I need your reviews and comments, so don't hesitate to give me some. Well, I think that's for now. See you in the next chapter. Thank you and I love you all! XoX

Next issue: …the journey and the adventure to _Nami no Kumi_ begin…and there may be another yaoi pairing, of course the hot scene between Sasuke and Naruto as well…. _"smirks evilly"_

With so Much Love,

Lunaryu


	8. First Mission Starts!

**A/N: **Hi, minna-san...ogenki desuka? Weeeh, I have just escaped from hell of exam and school work. Of course they're still chasing after me, so while running, I complete this chapter for you _"panting"_ I whish I can update faster than this...Hiks T.T. Anyway, instead of hearing my babbles here, why don't you check out the story? Chapter 7, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... **

**Warning: **_foul language, full action_ (of course, we're in mission after all!), and _shounen ai _for this chapter.

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 7: _ 1__st__ Mission; Journey to Nami no Kuni (Wave Country)_**

In the depth of the forest…Team 7 was doing their mission. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were moving so carefully. They spotted their target from the shadow.

"Alright, what's about the distance from our target?" Kakashi demanded his subordinate explanation trough the transmitter.

"It's 5 meters. Anytime I am ready!" Sakura answered.

"Me too," Sasuke responded.

"So am I," Naruto said confidently.

"Alright…do it!" Kakashi gave them order.

"Wait!" Naruto cut their action.

"What is it, Naruto? It will run away!" Sakura asked rater annoyed.

"No need to rush, leave it to me," Naruto said slowly, and then he smirked while exposing himself in behind their target.

"What are you doing, Naruto!?" Kakashi shouted loudly at him trough the transmitter, making Naruto wince.

"It's ok, Kakashi-sensei, we don't have to force it back. Let's do it this way," Naruto said in confident smile, and then he called it. "To---ra-chan…," Naruto sang its name.

Tora, the brown furred cat with red ribbon on its right ear jolted and turned its body to hiss wildly at Naruto.

"Ck, ck, ck, here kitty-kitty," Naruto tried to convince it to come near him. At the beginning, it was still hissing angrily at Naruto, but after several minutes of convincing and smiling warmly at the cat, it became rather tame. "Come on, here, kitty-kitty," Naruto waved his hand in gentle way with his beautiful warm friendly smile. The cat looked at him curiously, but soon it decided that Naruto would not harm it, so it walked closer to Naruto to nuzzle his hand. "Good girl…," Naruto squealed lovingly at the soft fur in his hand. He stroked it lightly, making it mewl cutely, and then he lifted the cat and hugged it in his arms gently.

"You got it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's really cute!" Naruto said while playing with the cat in his arms.

_Uwaaa, he's so cute like that…!_

Sakura thought while blushing lightly, but then she shook her head immediately to clear her mind.

_No, there's no way Naruto, the _**male**_ can look so cute with the cat in his arms! I must have imagined it too much!!_

Sakura kicked her head mentally and looked at Sasuke who was reporting the result to Kakashi. She squealed so lovingly at the sight of the cool Uchiha teen beside her. "Aww, Sasuke-kun is sooo cool as always," she stated in dreamy eyes.

Sasuke shuddered slowly when he felt the stare. He looked at Sakura and Naruto in his cool face. Oh, no, he's not cold anymore. Well, he's still cool and quiet, but he's not as stoned as before after the event, when he saw his family's spirits and talked to them, and again…his and Naruto's activity after that. Even if he wanted to be stoic again, Naruto would not let him and he would teased him until he felt like burying him self in a hole from embarrassment. So he was forced to act more…humanly.

"Sensei wants us to come back. The mission of finding the missing pet Tora is finished," Sasuke said.

"Sure," Naruto responded while standing with Tora squealing and mewling happily in his arms. Naruto was still playing with it cheerfully.

_Cu-cute…._

Sasuke thought in widened eyes, but he slapped his face mentally immediately of his stupid thought. "Damn it…," he muttered in annoyance and in embarrassment at the same time.

Naruto smirked inwardly to see Sasuke blushing. "So cute," he stated slowly while walking out the forest. Then they headed back to Kakashi's place and to Hokage Tower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Team 7 finished their mission brilliantly. Now they were in front of Sandaime-who was sitting behind the long table with Iruka and several Chuunin beside him, to give their report and return Tora to its master.

Mrs. Tsujimi, the wife of Daimyo from Hi Country squealed in delight while hugging her cat-Tora overly tight, making it hiss and cry in pain from her hug. "Oh, my cute Tora…, I am so worrieeed," she said in happy relieved face.

_Poor Tora…._

Naruto thought in sweat drop.

_If she treated it like that, no wonder it ran away…._

Sakura thought in sweat drop too.

Sasuke only looked at it in face fault while Kakashi was trying to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Alright then…, the next mission for Team 7 is…," Sandaime looked at the list, "guarding the elder's son to shop in side village or helping to dig the potatoes…."

"Noooo!!" Naruto cut him while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "_Mou_, I am fed up already! Would you stop giving us the lousy missions like those? I want to do the cooler mission! Give us another mission!!" Naruto protested hard.

_That makes sense…._

Sasuke agreed him silently while frowning.

_Naruto…, so noisy!!_

Sakura thought in annoyance.

_Haaah, like my prediction, sooner or later it will become like this…._

Kakashi thought while sweat dropping and sighed in defeat.

"_Baka!!_ You're still a rookie in Ninja world!! Of course everyone too, begin their life as a Ninja by doing the easy missions first before the rank become higher and higher!" Iruka scolded him while standing and slamming the table.

"_Dakara_ (that's why), we have enough of these easy missions! These lousy missions really waste our talent!!" Naruto countered him in yelling stubborn mode.

"Hey, it's enough!" Kakashi smacked Naruto's head in bored face.

"Ow!! What the hell was that for!?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi while glaring daggers at him. He stroked his head which was in pain because of Kakashi's smack.

"Naruto, it seems I have to explain what the mission is…," the Sandaime began his speech.

_Haah, mata ka yo (this is again)…?_

Naruto thought in bored face when Hokage was explaining this and that and these and those and whatever. Naruto didn't pay attention at him and thought anything else.

_So ka na (oh yeah), this time is the time when I met Tazuna-jiichan. That old man was really the worst client at the beginning, but in the end, I became really liked him, and now I really miss him though…._

Naruto snickered inwardly when suddenly he remembered what kind of ramen he would eat later. "Oh yeah…, yesterday I ate _niku_ (meat) ramen, so today it must be miso ramen, eh…." he mumbled slowly, backing the Hokage who was still explaining things at him and ignored him purposely.

"_Koraaa, hanashi wo kike_ (heeey, listen when people talking)!!" Sandaime yelled at Naruto while his vein popped up on his head.

Kakashi sweat dropped to see them. "We're terribly sorry," he said guiltily.

"_Ano na, Jiichan, omae wa itsumo-itsumo_ (well, you know, grand pa, you always-always) talk about stuffs like those," Naruto said while scratching his ear which was itching because of the speech. "Look at me, _Jiji_, I'm not the lousy brat who used to doing pranks anymore, am I?" Naruto looked at him with his determined gaze.

_Haaah, they will scold me again because of this…._

Kakashi thought in defeat while sighing weakly.

Iruka and Hokage widened their eyes in surprise when they heard Naruto's statement and saw his gaze, but soon, they smiled in confident look. "Alright then," Hokage said suddenly.

_Kita (Here it is)!_

Naruto thought in hidden smirk while Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi lifted their eyebrows in surprise.

"I'll give you C-rank mission. It is to protect someone," Hokage said with his confident face. Kakashi's jaw dropped in shock while Sasuke and Sakura were lifting their eyebrows higher.

_Maji ka yo_ _(is it real)?_

"Aha!! Who's that can be? A princess or a Daimyo?" Naruto asked in excited voice, but inwardly, he was laughing to his ass in happiness for the chance to meet again with the old man Tazuna.

"No need to hurry, I will introduce him to you soon," Hokage said again, and then he clasped his hands two times. "You can enter now," it seemed he called someone. Then the sliding door was opened to reveal the old man with a bottle of sake in his left hand. He was bringing a big-heavy looking bag on his back and he wore black casual shirt with white three fourth pants.

"What is it…aren't they only brats?" the white haired old man whined in displeasure, but Naruto looked at him with sparkling eyes of the longed feeling, "Especially…the shortest brat with super stupid-looking fa-…!?"

Tazuna, the old man, couldn't continue his words as he widened his eyes in really shock when suddenly Naruto ran as fast as he could into him and jumped to hug him with really happy face. "Tazuna-jiichan!! I missed you so muuuch!!"

Then…Naruto did it again without realizing what he was doing. Oh no, he even didn't think first what would happen if he suddenly jumped the client which was supposed to meet him at their first time, and then he hugged him, worse, Naruto even called his name before he introduced his self to Naruto.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hokage, Iruka, and the other Chuunins which were available there widened their eyes in surprise, not, but in shock. Their jaws even dropped, gaping to see Naruto's act.

'Oi, oi, brat…, is it alright to hug him like that?' Kyuubi asked suddenly, reminding him, 'you're supposed to not know him yet, you know?'

_Eh…?_

Naruto snapped and opened his eyes only to be freaked out of what he was doing.

_SHIMATTA (OH, SHIT)!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna walked out the Konoha's Gate in silence. However, they're silent not because they wanted to. It's because they were forced to be silent by their suspicion towards the blonde who was walking in front of them in silence too.

_This is bad…, this is really bad---!_

Naruto thought in sweat drop. He shuddered and shivered along the road because he felt the stabbing stares behind him.

_Oh God---, they don't believe my reason---!_

Naruto was crying in panic now, of course he did it silently, and without letting the others know about that.

'It's because you gave them the awful reasons,' Kyuubi blamed him in bored face.

_It can't be helped!! What could I do in the situation like that? I had to give them reasons, and I couldn't think anything but that!_

**--Flash Back—**

Naruto snapped in surprise and hurriedly released Tazuna from his hug. He landed on the floor while waving his hands in front of his chest in panicky, laughing sheepishly in sweat drooped.

"What's that about just now, Naruto?" Hokage, the first one who broke the silence, asked him in demanding explanation face.

"How do you know about him?" Iruka and the others included the rest of Team 7, and even Tazuna followed him in the same confused faces.

"Ah ha ha, _chi-chigau, kore wa _(n-no, this is)…, ha ha ha," Naruto laughed slowly, sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck; he couldn't even explain it. It made the Hokage and the others frown and stare at him more oddly.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!! I'm in a big trouble! A very-very big trouble!! What should I do!? What should I say!?_

Naruto was beyond panicked now. The sweats dropped continually from his head. He tried his best to create any reason he had, but he didn't have much time to think about the '_makes sense or not_' reasons. In result…he gave his first reason which came up in his mind.

_So da (Oh yeah)!_

"Tazuna…, Tazuna the bridge maker," Naruto began his reason, "who doesn't know about the legendary bridge maker Tazuna from _Nami no Kuni_ (Wave Country)?" Naruto forced his confident smile to the others.

_Oh, God…please make them buy the reason---, I don't have any reason more---!!_

Naruto prayed while crying inwardly to the God. However, it seemed God hate him at that time. There was a brave silence in the room after Naruto's reason came out, but their stares became more heavily than before.

"Alright, it's not a problem if you know about him, but…that doesn't explain your act to _**hug**_ him just now," Sandaime stated while giving stress to word '_hug_' in front of Naruto.

Naruto was like struck by lightning when he heard that.

_Waaah!! It's totally bad reaction!!_

Naruto thought while sweat dropping continually. "Yeah, it's…well," Naruto couldn't say anything.

_Doushiyooooo (what shoud I dooooo)!?_

Naruto really was in panicky. Then he forced himself to talk, anything was fine at that time. "He-he looked so much alike with my grand pa!!" Naruto shouted, not even thinking first that he actually had never met his grand pa before (baka…). The Hokage and the others face faulted at his reason just now.

_How lame…, and it is even obvious that he is lying…._

"I accept the mission to protect him from bandits and whatever!! I'll prepare my things before departing! _Shidurei shimasu_ (excuse me)!!" Naruto excused himself and ran away as fast as he could from the room.

"Heeeey, Naruto!! Waaaiiit!!" Iruka shouted to stop him, but Naruto's speed was beyond his mind. He's too late to stop him as Naruto was gone from their sight in a flash of light.

_Ha-hayai (how-…how fast)…._

They thought in unison.

"_Are?_ Have I explained the mission in detail, to protect Tazuna-san from bandits?" Hokage asked the rest fellows in the rooms in dumfounded face.

…………………………………………………………….

_Ayashi... (How suspicious)…._

They decided that they couldn't buy Naruto's reasons at all.

**--End of Flash Back—**

-and now, here they were. They departed from Konoha while they were still suspecting Naruto's surprising knowledge about Tazuna, even the mission itself even though Hokage hadn't explained their mission in detail.

_Heavy…, the weather becomes so heavy…._

Naruto thought still in sweat drop.

_Damn it, I can't let them put their suspicion farther! I have to erase the suspicious mood. How can I lighten the mood?_

Naruto thought for awhile, and then he decided to act in spirit as he usually does. "_So da _(oh yeah), I'm kind of excited of this journey!" Naruto shouted suddenly while turning his body to the rest team and Tazuna; and he stretched his arms to the sky in…forced excited way.

The rest of them looked at him more in curious gaze.

_It's really obvious he is trying to change the subject of our suspicion._

Sasuke thought.

_And his way to do it is really lame…what's the use of cheering our mood?_

Sakura thought, but then she sighed and decided to play along. "What makes you so excited?" Sakura asked in frowned face.

Naruto's face lightened up in happy mode to find Sakura's reaction. "_Datte_ (well), it's the first time I go outside our village!" Naruto shouted and looked around to find something interesting; of course it's just an act.

'Liar…, you're such a big liar, brat!' Kyuubi snickered and insulted him.

_Shut up, Kyuubi! I am trying to get away from this hell, you bastard!_

Naruto yelled at him inwardly in raising blood.

"Oi, oi,_ daijobu ka_ (is it really alright) going with a brat like him?" Tazuna asked to Kakashi in doubting face while pointing at Naruto.

"Well, I am the Jounin is right here, so it's alright," Kakashi answered in easy tone.

_Yatta, slowly their suspicion mood is reducing!_

Naruto cried happily inwardly. Then he looked at Tazuna in kind of angry face (it's an act, an act!). "_Ano ne, Jiichan,_ you can't underestimate Ninja, you know!" Naruto yelled while pointing at him. "I am too, a great Ninja, even if now I'm still inexperienced. One day I will become the Hokage and become an elite Ninja!" Naruto stated in determined gaze.

"What a bluff…, Hokage is the super great Ninja which is always number 1 in the village. A brat like you can never be the one," Tazuna said in bored-underestimating face, making Naruto twitch slightly in annoyance.

"_Urusai, na_ (So noisy)! I've prepared my self and do what I can do to become a Hokage! When I become one, you will recognize me too!" Naruto smirked at him in confident face.

"Oh no, I won't. I'll never recognize you even if you're a Hokage, brat…," he said in disrespect. Naruto almost blew up in anger when he said that.

_Huuuh, kuyashiiiiiii (how annoyiiiiing)!! Kono Jiji wa yappari, saiteeeee (this old man is really the wooooorst)!!_

Naruto's hand was really itching to punch the old man and rip him into pieces. However, Naruto tried to suppress his anger and calmed himself. "Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called with shaking voice.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"If the mission is finished and the bridge is done, I can punch him as much as I want, right?" Naruto asked in exasperation while continuing walking in front of the old man.

"Good job for suppressing your anger," Kakashi said while tapping Naruto's head in pathetic smile and sweat drop.

_Damn it, that old man!! I am still really mad even if I know he would recognize me later!_

Naruto huffed slightly and tried to ignore the blood rising in his head. Then he noticed something. He felt the killing intent, even if it's just in a flash. Naruto stopped walking and turned his body to look at behind him while the rest continued walking and Sakura began to ask about other villages' Ninjas, and Kakashi explained about them professionally.

_Oh yeah…, there will be an attack from missing-Nins of Hidden Mist Village. If I am not wrong the Ninjas which are hired by the man named Gato who is objecting Tazuna's life, and…, oh yeah…, __**he**__'s there too._

Naruto softened his face when he thought about _**him.**_

'Brat, you can't change this one,' Kyuubi said in warning tone.

_I know…, I just wanted to meet __**him**__ once more, Kyuubi…._

Naruto responded to Kyuubi in solemn face.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Let's go!" Sasuke called him from two steps ahead.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto snapped back in reality and responded him. He turned his body to continue walking when he noticed the gathered water near his feet, and then he smirked inwardly.

Naruto ran for awhile to catch up the party and walked near Kakashi. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei," he called Kakashi again.

"What is it now?" Kakashi turned his attention to him in bored face.

"I wonder if yesterday or this morning there was raining," Naruto said while acting to think.

_Hmm, he realizes it too?_

Kakashi lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Then Naruto smirked at him with confident full of planning face. Kakashi smiled proudly. "Yeah, I think it's not," Kakashi responded him in a wink.

"Then," Naruto looked at Sasuke, and then he jumped and hugged him from behind, "Sa-su-ke---!" Naruto called him girlishly.

"Whoaaa!! Stop that!!" Sasuke yelled at him in annoyance while blushing. However then, Naruto whispered something in his ear, surprising him.

"_Maji ka yo _(is it real)?" Sasuke whispered back. Naruto nodded in sure. Then he loosened his hug on Sasuke and blinked at Sakura to give her codes. Sakura understood those codes immediately. She became rather stern, but Naruto smiled to reassure her.

Suddenly there some things appeared and wrapped Kakashi with some kinds of strong wires. "What!?" Kakashi shouted in shock dramatically.

"Eh!? What happened!?" Sakura widened her eyes in shock, so did Naruto and Sasuke when suddenly one of the things, not; actually, they were Ninja, said in deep voice, "the first one," and in second, Kakashi's body was ripped in flesh of meats.

_Uso!! They're so fast!!_

Sasuke and Sakura thought in fear and shock, but Naruto had predicted this so he didn't move from his spot when Sakura screamed.

"_I'll be the bait after Kakashi-sensei's act."_

Sasuke remembered the whisper which Naruto gave him before the attack, and he snapped in surprise when the Ninja moved behind Naruto-who was acting too shocked to move. Naruto gave Sasuke the sign to move now when the Ninja said again, "the second one," behind Naruto and prepared their deathly attack.

Sasuke scowled while jumping and threw shurikens to stop their weapons on the tree and threw kunai to lock the weapons there. Then he landed on the arms of the Nins which controlled those snakes looking weapons, used them as his grip and then kicked them hard.

_Aww, that's really great, Sasuke!_

Naruto snickered proudly at Sasuke's talent. Back then Naruto couldn't do anything, but this time was different. Naruto smirked when the Nins gave up on controlling the weapon and released them they moved again to attack him and Tazuna.

_Kage Bunshin!_

Naruto made his clone in a second to protect Sasuke and Sakura-which has moved to protect Tazuna and he caught the arm of the Nin who attacked him and used Judo style to press and pin him to the ground.

Kakashi appeared again behind Naruto in a poof smoke, "Whoaaa,_ honto da _(you're right), it did work on them," Kakashi said in wonder. "Good job, Naruto," Kakashi tapped Naruto's head again proudly. "Sasuke and Sakura too," he added.

"Of course, it's me after all," Naruto said while lifting his nose arrogantly.

_Narcissist…_

Sasuke and Sakura thought in sweat drop. Then Naruto grinned and winked at them in '_good job_' mode while lifting his thumb in good guy pose.

"Eh?" Tazuna looked at them dumfounded, not catching what happened just now.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi called him, "I want to talk to you," he said seriously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"They're Chuunin from Kirigakure," Kakashi said and then explained this and that, and then talked about the higher rank mission and blah-blah-blah, Naruto didn't hear him. Naruto smirked evilly at the Nins who were tied and couldn't move anymore.

Naruto cracked his knuckles while glaring devilishly at them, "_Saa, _what should we do to them? How about we fry them or grill them?" Naruto said with his evil smirk.

"Do you want to eat them or what?" Sasuke asked in bored face.

"Naruto leave them alone!" Sakura said in annoyance.

"How-how did you know about our moves?" One of he Nins asked Naruto in curious face.

"Only stupid Nins use the gathered water to hide in a sunny day like this, _ba---ka_!" Naruto underestimated them and insulted them with no mercy. "Oh, yeah," suddenly, an idea came up to his mind, "how about we torture them for awhile to make them spill their entire secrets…?" Naruto smirked evilly again and moved his fingers in really scary way. Sasuke and Sakura gulped seeing Naruto's cruel-look, and the Nins were about to cry when they saw the killing intent Naruto radiated.

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"_Saa_, tell me who's your target, who ordered you, and what's your object!?" Naruto asked them while poking and tickling them restlessly to make them laugh to their ass. Sasuke and Sakura face faulted to see them.

_Even if I thought he would torture him for truly…. What a waste of time…._

They thought in unison. After several minutes of interrogation, Naruto left them in weak state after laughing so much, until they're crying and performing their apologize; they even promised not to bother them again.

"Good boys!" Naruto snickered in pleased and pleasure of satisfaction. He patted the Nins head in happy face.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Kakashi asked in sweat drop and face fault.

"Kakashi-sensei, I got the information from them. The one they're targeting is Tazuna-jiichan, and the one who ordered them to kill Tazuna-jiichan is Gato. Their objection is to stop the building of the bridge which will bother the business which Gato has," Naruto explained.

"Ooh, you know about that already? Then I don't need to hide everything. This mission is out of order. It's supposed to be B-rank mission, too early for you," Kakashi said. "However, Tazuna said Nami no Kuni isn't rich enough to pay the bill for B-rank mission, so if we cancel this mission, he will be left alone to be killed with those killers…," Kakashi said again in pathetic face.

"That's fine, even if I die; there are only my grandson who will cry every day and night, and my daughter who will continue her pathetic life while keeping her grudge towards Konoha's Ninjas! It's alright, it's alright. It's not your fault!" Tazuna added while laughing madly.

_That's the same as 'it's all your faults' type of indirect blame._

Team 7 thought in unison in face fault while sweat dropping. "It can't be helped then, we will protect you until you reach your country," Kakashi said while sighing in defeat, and he swore that annoying client was jumping and shouting in joy inwardly, proving his victory behind his calm relieved face.

"Well, it's decided then," Sakura said while smiling.

"Hn," Sasuke responded in small smirk.

"Don't worry, Jiichan, we will absolutely protect you! I pledge, with the name of _Konohagakure no Shinobi_!!" Naruto shouted in determined gaze, full of confident. Kakashi and his teammates looked at him proudly.

_Too much talking…._

Sasuke thought in smug face while closing his eyes. Naruto looked at him while grinning. "Sasuke," he called. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Naruto, but Naruto moved fast in front of his face to give him a small kiss on his lips.

_Eh?_

"Thank you for rescuing me back then," Naruto said while grinning foxily.

Sasuke was silent for awhile and widened his eyes in shock before he blew up in red crimson when he realized that Naruto had just kissed him in front of Sakura-whose jaw dropped in shock, Kakashi-who looked at him with perverted looking-interested face, and Tazuna-who had fainted since God know when.

"NARUTOOOOO!!" Sasuke exploded in embarrassment and ran after Naruto who had run away from him a second ago.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, minna-san! Lunaryu is back again. This chapter contains a lot of action scenes, but I can't write the yaoi scene here, too many people when they're on mission (I'm really sorry for the lack of yaoiness!! Really, I'm rather…disappointed too for that). So I decide, this chapter only has hints, and small kiss from Naruto to Sasuke is enough make Tazuna faints, and Sakura drops her jaw in shock, and Kakashi will imagine something more in their relationship. Well, maybe next chapter will have more yaoi scenes. Moreover…Zabusa and Haku will appear in next chapter!! Aaah, I can't wait to write the next chapter!! Oh yeah, drop your review pleeeaaase?

Next issue: …the fight between Jounins…the revealed secret…and maybe hot love scene of…smirk, just read them ok?

With Love,

Lunaryu


	9. Who is He?

**A/N: **Hehehe...at least i can update faster. Thank you for your awesome reviews guys! I really love you for that. Well, I'll not babble here for too long because I'm sure you can't wait to read the story.

Well, I'll give the time. It's yours, chapter 8. ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mineeee **(I really want to cry if I remember that)

**Warning: **_foul language, violence-_full of action_, shounen ai , nah, it's **YAOI** _(Naru/Sasu, Zabu/Haku). Well, I think I really should increase the rating. Well, from now on it will be **rated M**. Saa, ENJOY!

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 8: _Who is He?_**

Team 7 and Tazuna arrived at Nami no Kuni by the boat driven by Tazuna's friend. They had talked and decided to finish their mission to protect Tazuna from Gato until the bridge was finished.

They snuck in Nami no Kuni soundlessly. Kakashi and his subordinates were ready all the times to accept and counterattack the intruders of their mission.

_Aaah, if they are about to attack again this time, we will not get away only with Chuunin class, but it will be Jounin class Ninja. Ck, mendokuse (how troublesome)…._

Kakashi thought while sighing in bored face. Naruto looked at Sasuke who purposely ignored him because the event before. Naruto grinned a bit, and then he looked around the road, which has trees along each side it. Then he felt something suddenly.

_Hmm…? Okashi (it's strange)…. This place is too quiet, there's no sign of creature here even if it's a forest…?_

Then Naruto snapped in surprise when he felt the intent to kill. "_Asoko_ (there)!!" Naruto shouted and threw the shuriken at the behind of tree. The rest party jolted in surprise and became stern immediately for the upcoming attack, but nothing came out.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto!?" Sakura screamed at him in annoyance.

"Naruto…, please don't use your shuriken if it's just your imagination. It's too dangerous, you know…," Kakashi said in sweat drop.

"Brat!! Don't do anything reckless!!" Tazuna yelled at him in anger.

"Kakashi-sensei…, _kore wa_ (this is)…?" Naruto kneeled to pick something behind the tree. It's a white snow rabbit.

Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise. "The fur…?" Kakashi suspected something.

"_Eeh_ (yeah), the fur of snow rabbit in summer is supposed to be in brown color. This white snow rabbit has been used to _kawarimi_," Naruto said in serious face.

_Back then I couldn't understand such thing, but to think of it now, I know how powerful the Ninja who uses this technique. Momochi Zabusa, he will come soon!_

Naruto smirked and his body was shaking in excitement of the upcoming battle. "He's near…," Naruto whispered lowly, making Kakashi look at him warily.

Suddenly, both Kakashi and Naruto felt the presence and the movement immediately. They were surprised and ready immediately. "Everyone, get down!!" Kakashi instructed them in one shout. Then they did what Kakashi told them to.

Suddenly, someone attack them, not; actually he attacked Kakashi. After the first attack, Naruto shouted immediately, "Protect Tazuna-jiichan!!" Sasuke and Sakura responded him immediately and made swastika defense to protect Tazuna from any upcoming attacks. Then the attacker jumped on the branch of tree in front of the party, revealing his feature with his monstrous weapon, _zambatou_ (a weapon to slice the opponent and the horse in war).

"Heh," Naruto smirked in excitement. "Momochi Zabusa from Kirigakure…," Naruto said while looking at him in happy spirited face.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in widened eyes. He was really surprised. Sasuke and Sakura, even Zabusa were too, at the same state as him.

"Hoo? I didn't know if I'm that popular, even a _kozo_ (brat) like you know about me," Zabusa said while smirking behind his white bandage which covered his lower face.

"Naruto…_aitsu no koto ga shiteiru no ka _(you know him)?" Kakashi asked in disbelieve.

_No way…! He had never gone outside the village before, how could he know about Zabusa!?_

Kakashi thought. Naruto didn't say anything more as he wanted to attack Zabusa, but Kakashi stopped him immediately. "Stay back, Naruto!" Kakashi said. "Even if you know him, that's not the wise decision to attack him frontally. He's different from the Ninjas who we defeated earlier," Kakashi explained. Naruto snapped a bit.

_So da (he's right), even if I'm really excited to fight the Jounin Zabusa, I can't carelessly forgetting that I'm still a Genin now. Shikatanai (it can't be helped then)…._

"Yeah, of course…," Naruto recognized his carelessness. Then he smirked while loosening his stern muscles. "_Jaa_, Kakashi-sensei fights him, I will do my best to protect Tazuna-jiichan and the others," Naruto looked at Kakashi in faithful gaze and confidence.

"Sure," Kakashi said in small smile.

"It seems you're Kakashi the Sharingan, I'm sorry but…that _jiji_ is…mine," Zabusa gave them a murdering look.

_Sharingan…?_

Sakura and Tazuna had no clue what they're talking about.

_Sharingan!?_

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise and looked at Kakashi in disbelief. Naruto smirked for having known about that. Sasuke turned his face to Naruto and gave him a 'explain to me!' look.

"Sasuke, he has a Sharingan eye, but…he's not an Uchiha," Naruto whispered lowly near Sasuke's ear.

"That can't be! Sharingan is a blood line limit which only appears in several people chosen in Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke protested slowly in whisper too.

"Yeah, but our sensei is special. Beside his genius brain, he has a friend who really loves him who gave his eye to him and died after protecting him," Naruto explained, "the name of his friend is…Uchiha Obito," he continued.

_Uchiha…Obito…?_

Sasuke thought in serious face. "How do you know about that?" Sasuke asked, still disbelieving him.

"Did you forget that I can see ghost?" Naruto asked again. In second, Sasuke understood what he meant. "I can see Obito's spirit, and he told me everything about Kakashi-sensei," Naruto explained.

"So…that's why you know about everyone too, that's cheating!" Sasuke stated and glared at Naruto in annoyance. Naruto sweat dropped.

Suddenly, the battle of Kakashi and Zabusa began with a blow, surprising Naruto and Sasuke and made them snap back from their little conversation. They saw Kakashi revealing his Sharingan.

Zabusa performed his Jutsu on the surface of the lake. "_Kirigakure no Jutsu (Shadow Mist Technique)_…," he said in low deadly voice, and then the mist began to appear. Slowly…Zabusa was vanishing, and in the end he was gone at all, leaving a mere leaf on the water's surface.

"He's gone!" Sakura and Tazuna shouted in surprise as well as Sasuke who widened his eyes in surprise too. All of them were in panicky.

"Don't worry guys, Momochi Zabusa will target our sensei first," Naruto said, reassuring them.

_Is he using me as bait?_

Kakashi thought in sweat drop. "_Maa_, that's right. He's an Anbu from Kirigakure which is really known with his '_murdering soundless_' technique. However, it doesn't mean I can't defeat him with my Sharingan," Kakashi smirked in confident voice. "You have to be ready too," Kakashi warned Naruto and the rest of team.

"Oou!" Naruto responded in spirit. Then they heard Zabusa's voice which scared the hell of them, except Naruto of course. The mist thickened in impossible thickness, they almost couldn't see anything before Kakashi revealed his intent to kill.

"Ugh…!" Everyone immediately felt the pressure of the killing intent. It was so heavy. It seemed they would go crazy even if they were only near them. Oh no, Sasuke's body was shaking in fear. Naruto noticed this and moved behind him. Then he hugged him from behind.

_Eh?_

Sasuke was surprised, but it seemed the others didn't notice Naruto's action. "Na-Naruto…?" he whispered slowly, not understanding Naruto's sudden action.

"Shh…, it's alright, Sasuke…," Naruto whispered softly near Sasuke's ear, and then he nibbled his earlobe, and licked it sensually.

"Aah…," Sasuke jolted and moaned lowly in pleasure, but his body became relaxed a bit. "Wha-what are you…?" Sasuke tried to release himself from Naruto. It's not the time for doing such thing, damn it!!

"It's ok…, Kakashi-sensei will not let us die," Naruto continued to whisper, "-and I too, will protect you with my life…."

Sasuke's heart thumped loudly for a moment. His face was red-crimson, blushing madly.

_Oh God…, how sinful Naruto is…to make me hard in a place and a time like this…!_

Sasuke thought while shutting his eyes. He felt drawn into Naruto's warm embrace and totally relaxed in the comfortable position. He was unaware of Zabusa's sound or his attack, but somehow, his head was filled only with Naruto's words, and he moved without even realizing it.

Naruto's party got down when Zabusa attacked them, but Kakashi covered them and protect them like he said. However, it seemed Zabuza who attacked before was _Mizu Bunshin_ (water clone), and the other Zabusa attacked Kakashi from behind.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Your back!!" Naruto warned him in shouting, but he was late for dodging, thus Zabusa sliced him with his zambatou. Sakura screamed in fear, but suddenly, his body was broken into pieces of water, a proof that he too used the Mizu Bunshin. Then second later, Kakashi had threatened Zabusa from behind, using his kunai on Zabusa's neck.

"_Owari da_ (it's finished)," Kakashi said in low dangerous sexy voice.

"Oooooh, Kakashi-sensei, _kaccoi _(it's a slang of _kakkoi_ word, means **cool**)---!!" Naruto gave him a '_suit-suit_' sound from his mouth, admiring Kakashi's coolness.

"It's not the time to admire him!!" Sakura shouted in 'kyaa-kyaa' mode of her self, admiring Kakashi, but she smacked Naruto's head in annoyance.

"Ow!! That's hurt!!" Naruto protested, but soon his attention was back in the battle. Oh no, another Zabusa came out from nowhere and suddenly he attacked Kakashi which was surprised with the double Mizu Bunshin!

_Aaaah, Zabusa got him!!_

Naruto thought in worked on spirit as Zabusa performed his _Suiro no Jutsu_ (the Jail of Water Technique), trapping Kakashi in the water. Then he spoke something, and after that he performed his Mizu Bunshin again to attack Naruto's party.

_Oh, shit…, I forgot this part…!_

Naruto thought as Zabusa supposed to attack Naruto first, but his position now is behind Sasuke, thus Zabusa directed his attack on Sasuke-who couldn't move at all because it's too sudden.

_Damn it!!_

Naruto cursed inwardly as he moved to cover Sasuke and he got kicked directly on his head, and his headband fell when he was sent flying two meters ahead.

"Narutooo!!" Sasuke (it's surprisingly loud enough) shouted in worry as Naruto fell to the ground.

_Damn it…, I'm careless…._

Naruto thought while trying to stand. At that time Kakashi was yelling at them to run away, but Naruto couldn't hear him, indeed. He was lost in his own thought.

_Ano Zabusa no yarou (that bastard Zabusa), how dare he tried to hurt my Sasuke, and he steps on my head band too! Yurusanai (I will not forgive him)!_

Naruto stood, and then sent a death glare to Zabusa with his true death glare of a Jounin in his Genin form of course. Zabusa felt the intent to kill and looked at Naruto in widened eyes.

_Wha-what the hell with this heavy intention!?_

Zabusa was shocked enough to notice that Naruto-since God know when-, has been in front of him to attack. He kicked and punched Zabusa's clone with no mercy only to be stopped by Kyuubi.

'Stop it, brat!! It's too weird if you can defeat him!!' Kyuubi shouted inside Naruto's head. Naruto snapped in surprise and loosened his power before it broke the Mizu Bunshin of Zabusa.

_Damn it…!_

Naruto scowled a bit, and then he snatched his headband from Zabusa's clone's foot. He opened his defense a bit to lure Zabusa's clone to kick him again in his stomach. Naruto was sent fly again and rolled on the ground.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke ran into him and kneeled down to check Naruto's condition. Sakura was yelling something about impossibility to defeat Zabusa alone because they were Genin or whatever. However then, Naruto tried to stand up while Sasuke helping him.

_That Zabusa bastard…._

Naruto felt the warm liquid flowing from the corner of his lips to his jaw. He touched the bruise on his face, and then he flashed his anger in his death glare at Zabusa.

_How dare he…scar my beautiful face!_

'Calm down, calm down Naruto, remember Kakashi will kick his ass for you. You only have to pair up with Sasuke and release Kakashi from that water jail. Then he will beat the shit out of him and you can meet _**him**_again,' Kyuubi gave him advice.

When Naruto remembered about _**him**_, he became calm for a bit. "You're right…," Naruto whispered too low to hear by anyone included Sasuke beside him. "Heh…," Naruto smirked, "Hey, you, eyebrow-less man," he called Zabusa with that visible insult, annoying the hell out of Zabusa. "Take a note on your bingo book, the man who will be the Hokage of Konohagakure. _Konoha no Shinobi_ (Konoha's Ninja), Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto tied his headband again on his forehead, and smirked with the full spirit for fighting displayed on his face.

_Na-Naruto…!?_

Kakashi looked at his subordinate in awe. Naruto got any nerve to fight as a Shinobi. Despising the fact that he was actually a Jounin, now he was still in Genin body and it was amazing he can conquer his fear of losing battle, not, but for dying.

"Sasuke, get ready, I have a plan…," Naruto said in his confident smirk.

"So, we have to go in team work again?" Sasuke smirked as well.

"No! What are you doing!?" Kakashi was yelling at them to run away, and warned them about their mission. Naruto sighed and looked at Tazuna with pleading look.

"It's my own fault anyway. Sorry, you can do and fight anything you want," Tazuna said with long sigh and 'couldn't be helped' kind of face.

"He said that," Sasuke lifted his shoulder and smirked again at Zabusa.

"So…, we'll do it now," Naruto responded him in full spirit.

Zabusa laughed in annoying way, making Naruto want to punch him sooo much. However, he could still hold his self until Zabusa told the story of him, why he was called Zabusa the devil.

"Shut up!!" Naruto cut him fiercely and glared again at him. "Shut the hell your mouth up! I don't want to hear the story of the graduating exam in your village and you killed all of your friends there! It's enough!! Let's fight!!" Naruto yelled at him to make him mad, and Zabusa's clone attacked Sasuke-whose position was the nearest of him-, first. "I won't let you, _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_!!" Naruto's clone appeared to cover Sasuke and attacked Zabusa's clone.

Zabusa could defeat them all, and they scattered everywhere. Naruto threw the Fuuma Shuriken to Sasuke and they did their plan. Zabusa was fallen to the plan and now he was forced to release Kakashi.

"Good job, everyone. Now, leave him to me. I'll kick his ass!" Kakashi smirked in evil way and the battle of Jounins began.

(A/N: to shorten the time, because it's the same as the script of manga, I'll pass the fight between Zabusa and Kakashi)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haku was watching the fight carefully. He indeed noticed that Zabusa was cornered. "Can be expected of the copy Ninja Kakashi, he's really good at fighting, and the boys are interesting too," Haku said while smiling behind his hunter-Nin mask. "I think it's the time for rescuing Zabusa-san," Haku took the needles from his pouch. Then he aimed Zabusa's neck carefully and found the timing immediately to throw the needles to plunge inside Zabusa's neck. "It's good enough," he said, rather proud of his work.

Meanwhile, Naruto's party was shocked (except Naruto, of course) because suddenly Zabusa died in accident (?) It seemed not like that at all.

"Fu fu, indeed, he's dead," Haku said, revealing himself in front of Naruto's party on the branch across Kakashi's tree position.

Naruto looked at him in widened eyes from the lake.

_He's here…._

Naruto looked at him without blinking.

_He's really here…, Haku…._

Naruto almost cry when he saw him. The fare skinned Ninja with long smooth black hair. He wore the mask, so no one knew his face, but Naruto knew, behind that ugly mask, there's a beautiful-feminine face of his.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and checked Zabusa's pulse and heart beat. No sign of life.

_Indeed, he's dead._

Kakashi thought for awhile, and then he glanced at Haku. Haku thanked him for helping him kill Zabusa. Then they talked for awhile about hunter-Nin and blah-blah-blah, Naruto didn't hear them. He walked step by step closer under the tree where Haku stood. He still looked at Haku without saying a word. It seemed Naruto was lost in his thought while he was staring at Haku.

Haku looked at him back, even if we wouldn't know because the mask, it seemed Naruto knew that Haku was indeed looking at him. Naruto sent the solemn of his face to Haku-who had no clue what was Naruto doing, so did with Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna.

"Ha-…, Haku…," suddenly, Naruto called his name weakly with really solemn face.

_Eh…!?_

Everyone looked at him in widened eyes immediately, and even if Haku didn't show his face, he must have been really shocked to see someone he didn't know calling his name.

There was a brave awkward silence before Kakashi broke it in his words. "Na-Naruto…!?" Kakashi called him in confused face.

Haku took the chance to swirl in the middle of the round-flying leaves and teleport on the ground. He lifted Zabusa's corpse and support it on his shoulder. "Excuse me," he said slowly, and then went off again with Zabusa's corpse in a swirled of leaves.

Naruto really wanted to stop him and hugged him right there, but somehow…something held him back. "Haku…," Naruto whispered his name again in sad face.

There's a brave silence again after that. Oh, hell, everyone really wanted to know what that was about. Naruto suddenly called the hunter-Nin with the name they had never known before, and then he set that sad look of his face, making them more curious to what exactly happened there.

However then, Kakashi decided to leave it for now and sighed in relief that the danger had gone for…now. He covered his Sharingan eye again before breaking the silence with his words again. "Hey, let's get Tazuna-san home too! Let's get going in cheer!!" Kakashi said in his spirit.

Everyone snapped back in reality after the train of thought of what actually happened. Then Tazuna responded first with his cheerful tone too. He laughed, and then thanked them. "Let's begin our journey to my home!" he asked them while tidying his self. However then, suddenly Kakashi collapsed on the ground weakly.

Naruto snapped in surprise and shouted in concern immediately, "Kakashi-sensei!"

"What!? Hey, what's wrong!?" Tazuna shouted in shock when Kakashi suddenly collapsed.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Sakura screamed in fear and concern of Kakashi sudden worsened condition. They surrounded him and called his name in concern while Kakashi was slowly losing his consciousness….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Tazuna's house…, Kakashi was laying down on the futon in weak state.

"Sensei, are you really alright?" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter asked him in concern.

"Well, I think I can't move for a week," Kakashi said while smiling sheepishly.

"What…, the Sharingan is indeed great, but it's too heavy for your body. You have to think twice before using it," Sakura said in frowned face.

"But, it's great you can defeat a fearful Ninja like him. You're great, sensei!" Tazuna complimented Kakashi in happy relief face.

"But…, that masked boy, who is he?" Sakura asked in wonder.

Naruto snapped a bit and his heartbeat raced when he heard something about Haku. Naruto shook his head. No, he needed to think first. Naruto stood up when Kakashi was explaining about hunter-Nin and his job, thus Kakashi stopped his explanation because he was aware of Naruto's movement. The rest of people there were also aware, and they looked at Naruto's face which was filled with uneasiness. Slowly, Naruto walked out the room, and no one stopped him.

There's a moment of silence before Kakashi broke it and continued his explanation, but at that time no one paid attention anymore. They were fascinated with Naruto's look and the event when suddenly he called the hunter-Nin's name.

_Haku…?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haku was almost treating Zabusa's corpse, not; it's actually a temporary corpse, but suddenly Zabusa opened his eyes again and stopped him. "It's enough, I can do it my self," Zabusa said while he was sitting up.

"Oh, you've come back to live," Haku said with rather happy voice.

"_Ano na, omae_ (you know), if you want to help me then, do it gentler, you're too harsh," Zabusa protested while removing the needles in his neck.

"Ah! Don't do it that harsh! Be careful, you really can die if you pull them like that!" Haku said with concerned tone.

"Until when will you use that mask, take it off already!" Zabusa told him in annoyed look.

"_Maa_, don't be so mad. It's a memento from the past, and it's very useful for acting back then," Haku said while removing his mask, revealing his beautiful feminine face. Oh, he's so beautiful!! More beautiful than a girl!!

Zabusa smirked when he looked Haku's face. "Hn, that's better," Zabusa said.

Haku smiled in gentle face, and then he continued to treat Zabusa's wound. "It's really dangerous back then, if I didn't help you, you surely would die," Haku said in pure smiling face.

"You…if you just want to make me dying temporary, you don't have to attack my neck…. There're other parts which are safer to be attacked than that, you know…." Zabusa said while spitting the blood which was stuck in his throat. Then he bandaged his face again with new band, helped by Haku. "You're annoying as always," Zabusa said in rather annoyed face.

"Well, that's right," Haku chuckled in his cute smile. Zabusa looked at him with rather blushing face, but he ignored that and silenced him self. "I don't want to hurt Zabusa's beautiful body, is that bad? Moreover, the neck has muscles less than the other parts, so it's easier to be targeted. Now you can't move for at least a weak ahead, but…if it's Zabusa-san, I think you can move soon," Haku admired him with his clear black eyes.

"You always beat me with your pure and innocent face. Well, but that's why I like you anyway…," Zabusa said in small smirk.

Haku smiled again and reached his hands on Zabusa's neck. He leaned at Zabusa's face and closed his eyes to kiss Zabusa's covered lips. "That's because I'm still a child…," Haku whispered seductively while hugging Zabusa.

"What kind of child does something like this to his master?" Zabusa asked in bored face.

Haku chuckled again then tightened his hug on Zabusa. "The mist has gone…, what will you do next?" Haku asked in his high tenor voice.

"I will beat him for sure…; next, I'll beat the Sharingan!" Zabusa stated in full of spirit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The night had fallen. Naruto was sitting outside the house alone, seeing the sea in the night fall.

After he thought for awhile about Haku and battled with himself and Kyuubi about what he would do about this, Naruto decided to come back to Kakashi's room. At that time, Kakashi was spilling out his worry to the others about the possibility of Zabusa was still alive, and he planned to give Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura training to face the worst case if Zabusa would attack again.

After that Naruto met Inari, Tazuna's grandson, which was still weak and solemn, and he didn't believe of courage and heroes. Naruto knew that Inari was really sad about his father's death. However, it's not easy for Naruto as well. He couldn't leave him like that, but deep inside his heart, he couldn't ignore Haku's presence anymore.

_What should I do…, Haku…?_

'Brat, it's enough. You can't do anything about that,' Kyuubi said while sighing.

_I don't want to leave it like this…._

'You can't change this one. If you change it, what will happen with the future?' Kyuubi warned him again.

_I know, but it's difficult! He's…!_

'Naruto!' Kyuubi yelled his name. Naruto snapped in surprise. He never called Naruto by his name, why did he suddenly call him like that?

_Kyuubi…?_

'Look, everything will be ok if you didn't do something reckless,' Kyuubi said. 'You told me you only wanted to meet that Haku brat once more. You couldn't change his death. I'm serious, you can't lay finger on other humans' life and death,' Kyuubi continued.

Naruto didn't say anything more. He banged his forehead on the log beside him while sighing. "It's too difficult…," Naruto said in weak voice.

"What's difficult?" Suddenly, someone spoke behind Naruto, freaking the hell out of Naruto.

"Jeez, God, Sasuke! Don't freak me out like that!!" Naruto yelled at him in annoyance and flushed face because he skipped one beat of his heart.

"You're the one who freak me out!" Sasuke protested in flushed face too. He sighed then sat down beside Naruto. "What's wrong, you've acted weird since that hunter-Nin came out. Do you know him?" Sasuke asked slowly.

Naruto smiled sadly at Sasuke. "Yes, I know him…, but he doesn't know me," Naruto said.

"Do you ask the ghost again?" Sasuke asked in bored face.

"No, this time I know him not because of the ghost. I know him because…," Naruto didn't continue his explanation. He fell silent and looked at the sea again.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me," Sasuke said slowly, "even if actually I want to know about you more…," he whispered his last words in blushing face.

Naruto heard him though, and he smiled in rather happy face when he looked at Sasuke's pink face. "Sasuke, you're so cuuute!!" Naruto hugged him happily in his arms.

"Don't call me cute!" Sasuke snapped in embarrassment.

"Thank you," Naruto said slowly in gentle gaze at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed even more as Naruto leaned his face to Sasuke and kissed him in butterfly kiss.

Sasuke shut his eyes in anticipation and kissed him back. He loved it when Naruto kissed him like this. He felt alive with human contact, but Naruto gave him more than life. They were happiness and the pleasure.

"Naruto…," Sasuke whimpered his name slowly while hugging him back.

Naruto deepened his kiss and made Sasuke moan in pleasure to feel Naruto's tongue inside his mouth. "Aah, wait, Naruto…," Sasuke felt the uneasiness when he thought where they were. However, Naruto was not bothered with that and continued to kiss him, not only he kissed Sasuke's soft lips, but he also began to touch Sasuke's body. "Wait…," Sasuke tried to protest, but Naruto didn't give him chance as he deepened his kiss more.

Sasuke could only whimper and moan when Naruto touched and kissed him like that. "Aah, Na-Naruto…, we're on miss-mph…." Naruto cut him again with his kiss. After some times, they're panting heavily.

_Aaah, I really want to jumped him right now, but…we're outside…. _

Naruto smirked when he hug Sasuke's limp body in his arms.

_He's still a child which can be so tired only with kisses._

Naruto chuckled a bit when he thought about that.

'You touched him too,' Kyuubi corrected. Naruto snickered inwardly.

"Sasuke, let's go to bed!" Naruto lifted Sasuke's body bridal style and stood.

"Wha…!? Put me down!!" Sasuke protested in red crimson face of embarrassment.

"No, I'll take you to my bed and…we'll do something before sleeping!!" Naruto grinned at him with naughty face, making Sasuke's blushing worsen.

"Narutooo!" Sasuke yelled at him in panicky and embarrassment at the same time when Naruto only laughed and took him to their room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto laid Sasuke on the futon gently. "What should we do now?" Naruto asked in happy face.

"Going to sleep," Sasuke muttered and tried to ignore him, but failed miserably coz' he was still blushing.

"Ah, that's boring…, let's play wrestling before sleeping!" Naruto said as he jumped on Sasuke. Then he kissed him again before Sasuke could protest.

Sasuke moaned again as Naruto kissed him deeply and slipped his hand under Sasuke's navy-blue shirt, touching his smooth skin with his soft hand, and he stroked it lightly, giving Sasuke shiver.

Naruto released his kiss for awhile, letting Sasuke breath before he kissed Sasuke's neck to give him more marks after the night before. Then he licked Sasuke's ear and whispered in his low husky sexy voice, "Do you want to touch me too…?"

Sasuke snapped in surprise when Naruto asked that. "Wha-aah, what?" Sasuke asked in the middle of his moans with flushed face.

"You don't want to…?" Naruto asked again while making his way of his hand, slipping under Sasuke's pants. "Here…," Naruto pressed his hard member on Sasuke's body as he stroked Sasuke's hard member too.

"Aaah!" Sasuke jolted and moaned in surprise and pleasure to feel Naruto's hard member on his body and he felt his member was stroked lightly. "Mnn, aaah, more…," Sasuke couldn't think anymore. His sense was clouded with pure pleasure.

_Aah, he's so good. I want him touching me more…, more…._

"Don't stop…," Sasuke begged at Naruto to touch him more and more.

However, Naruto decided to tease him a bit. He stopped his work, making Sasuke whine at the lost paradise. "You have to listen to me if you want me to touch you more," Naruto said in low sexy voice. Sasuke nodded, not even thinking first. He didn't care about pride anymore. Naruto's touch was enough to make him kill anyone for him. "Then, you have to touch me first," Naruto said.

"Eh, but…," Sasuke felt hesitant for awhile. Hell, he didn't know how to touch him, no; he didn't know how to make Naruto satisfied with his touch. "Ho-how…?" Sasuke asked slowly with flushed face.

"Just touch me…," Naruto took Sasuke's hand to touch his chest. "I'm yours…," Naruto added in seductive tone and gaze.

Sasuke could only follow his instinct to pleased Naruto who was on top of him. He touched Naruto's cheek, his neck, and then along on his collarbone. He unzipped Naruto's jacket, taking it off Naruto's body and threw it aside. Sasuke slipped his hand under Naruto's black shirt and touched his chest, his nipples, and his stomach in sensual way. Naruto moaned when Sasuke touched each part of his body. Sasuke's touch on his sensitive skin was enough to drive him crazy.

"Sasuke…," Naruto bent his body lower on Sasuke and kissed him gently.

_Oh God…, it's really good…._

Both of them said at the same time.

"Naruto…, touch me…, please…," Sasuke panted heavily now. He wanted Naruto to touch him too when he touched Naruto.

"Sure…," Naruto was back to his unfinished task. He slipped his hand under Sasuke's pants again and stroked Sasuke's member lightly again. Sasuke shut his eyes and moaned again in pleasure.

Ooh, it's a relief that they stayed near the sea. Their moans were not heard by the others coz' the waves drowned their voice.

Sasuke made his way to Naruto's member too, and touched him there, following his instinct. Naruto moaned loudly while jerking his body up. "More…, touch me more…," Naruto whispered again in husky voice while panting.

_Touch me more…._

Both of them thought the same thing, and shared the same pleasure. Naruto stroked Sasuke in rhythm, so did Sasuke. They would reach their limit soon. Sasuke and Naruto jerked their body at the same time when they felt reaching their limits. Sasuke and Naruto came together on each other hand in long loud pleasurable cries.

Naruto collapsed on Sasuke's body and panted heavily as well as Sasuke. They tried to calm their thumping heartbeat to normal pace before Naruto lifted his body to lick and cleaned the mess they have committed on each their hand and body. Then he looked at Sasuke in his eyes.

"Thank you…," Naruto whispered lightly while kissing Sasuke's forehead, and then his eye, his nose, his cheek, and then he kissed Sasuke's lips again in butterfly kiss.

"I should thank you too," Sasuke whispered back while curving his hand to hug Naruto's neck and closed his eyes in comfortable state. Naruto smiled, and then he took the blanket and covered their body on the futon.

"Let's go o sleep, tomorrow we have to train right?" Naruto said while laying beside Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and soon, he was drifted in dreamless sleep because the exhaustion.

Naruto smiled at him before he moved slowly to check if Sasuke was really asleep. Then he sat up soundlessly, and stood up. He picked his jacket and tidied his pants. Then he glanced at Sasuke once more, walking closer to him and kneeled beside him to give him a kiss.

"_Jaa_, I'll go for awhile," Naruto whispered slowly, too weak to hear. Then he stood again and walked to the window.

'What will you do brat?' Kyuubi asked him in concern of Naruto's sudden action.

_I've decide to follow my own heart, Kyuubi. You can't stop me now._

Naruto answered him in determined gaze.

'Wait, if you do that…!'

_I will change the future; I know…, that's why I have a plan on them. Zabusa and especially Haku…._

Naruto jumped from the window. After landing without sound he headed towards the forest.

_This time…I will not regret it anymore…!_

**End of Chapter 8**

**Tbc…**

* * *

A/N: Heya!! Chapter 8 is done! Well, actually I want to reveal the secret of Naru/Haku at this chapter, but…it will be too long as a chapter, so I decide I will reveal the secret in the next chapter! However, it's a new step where Sasuke also touched Naruto (KYAAAAA) not only Naruto who touched him. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well, and the review is always wanted!! (Tee-hee). Jaa, see you in the next chapter! Thank you and I love you all !!

Next issue: …the murder…the training…the convincing…and lot of yaoi scenes. This time it will, surely!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	10. My Brother

**A/N: **Umm..., I really love your reviews guys! It really makes my day better and better. Well, even if it is not as much as Love Me, My Brother, I'm glad that there are some people liking this story. I give my extreme appreciation for everyone who reviews this story. Well, because it's just a babble, you can pass it. Wehehe. Now, enjoy the new chapter! Chapter 9!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, **if it was, I would definitely kill Orochimaru the moment he came into picture!!**  
**

**Warning: **_foul language, yaoi _(lemon Naru/Sasu, Zabu/Haku), _some oOC-ness _(especially in Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke's part), **_and the secret of Naru/Haku-relationship!!_**

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 9: _My Brother_**

Sasuke woke up in the morning of someone knocking his room's door. He sat up and hurriedly tidied his clothes. "Naruto," he called the bundle beside him, but there's no reply. "Naruto, wake up," Sasuke shook the bundle, but he felt strange immediately as he touched the bundle. He yanked the blanket, uncovering the bundle. However, he was surprised to see the pillow instead of Naruto.

_Naruto…?_

Sasuke thought in silence for awhile before he woke up and tidied the futon. "Maybe he's in bathroom," Sasuke said to himself as he closed the closet and made his way to walk out his room and then got downstairs.

Sasuke entered the kitchen only to be greeted by Sakura and Tazuna's family. "_Ohayo_ (good morning), Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in her cheery voice.

"_Ohayo,_" Sasuke greeted her back, and then he bowed a little to greet Tsunami, Tazuna, Kakashi, and Inari.

_Eh…?_

Sasuke felt something missing. "Naruto _wa_ (where is Naruto)?" he asked slowly as he was sitting in front of the table.

"Eh, isn't he with you?" Sakura asked back in confused face.

"_Iya_ (no), he's not in our room anymore," Sasuke said. "Maybe he's still in bathroom…," Sasuke tried to look for him, but Kakashi stopped him.

"He's not in bathroom. I just had been there," Kakashi said.

"Eh…, how odd…. Where is he?" Tazuna asked too.

"Maybe he's taking a walk?" Tsunami guessed.

"What…, probably he's running away," Inari said in cold insulting manner.

"Inari!" Tsunami scolded his son, not pleased with his words. Inari just ignored her and continued eating his breakfast.

_It's strange…for someone like Naruto…who likes eating so much to pass the breakfast!!_

Sasuke thought while widening his eyes in disbelief and sweat drop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At that time, Naruto was sneezing.

'What's wrong, Naruto? Do you catch a cold?' Kyuubi asked.

"No…, maybe someone misses me," Naruto said as he was stroking his nose.

Naruto was spying on Gato's base now. Well, he came there last night and watched over it to gather more information, but that's only minor purpose. His main purpose to go there was…to kill Gato.

'Somehow…I don't feel this right,' Kyuubi said.

"Shut up, Kyuubi. I can't withdraw now, you know. The source of the entire problem and pain in Nami no Kumi is Gato himself. If he is gone, everything will be settled," Naruto said in his smirk.

'But…you intent to change the history, that's not right,' Kyuubi was still stubborn with his own statement.

"From the very start, this stupid idea of those witches sending me back to the past is _**NOT RIGHT**_ either. Then…there's stupid idea of performing wish to those stupid balls too. This world is the mess it self," Naruto argued him in face fault.

'You've got the point,' Kyuubi agreed him in his odd tone.

"So…this stupid chance of me creating new history has opened, why don't I use this chance as useful as I can?" Naruto asked again. He talked and discussed everything with Kyuubi, but his eyes never let anything around Gato's base escaped from his sight.

'Well, if you have decided everything on your own, I don't have any right to object. However, Naruto…you should have known about the _equivalent trade_, right?' Kyuubi asked.

"Of course I know. There's nothing free in this world, some causes will create some effects. If we want something, we have to pay for that something. If I want to save one life which actually should die, I must kill someone else to cost the life that I want to save, right?" Naruto asked back while lifting his two hands, understanding it.

'Yeah, so…what will you do?' Kyuubi asked again.

"Well, Gato will die for sure later, why don't we take his life early? Then…for Zabusa and Haku's lives' trade…, I think they will be enough," Naruto narrowed his eyes, seeing Gato's two closest bodyguards more clearly. Then he smirked as he planned something nasty in his head.

'You're really a fearsome Ninja, Naruto…,' Kyuubi shook his head in defeat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Team 7 minus Naruto was training in the forest. Kakashi gave them task to climb the tree with only feet to train their chakra control. Sakura had no problem with the task because from the very start she was good at chakra control. The problem was Sasuke. He still did not quite used to controlling his chakra. So…while Sakura and Kakashi had gone home doing something else, Sasuke was still training.

_This is bad…. I don't really understand how to control the amount of chakra under my feet, and to think that Sakura is really good at this…, it's kind of annoying!_

Sasuke thought while panting heavily. "No good, my stamina has…."

"What are you doing, whining like that? It's not like Sasuke at all." Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, freaking him out.

"Naruto! What are you doing, suddenly appearing like that!? Jeez, you freak me out!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, really annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry, don't be so mad," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"So…where have you been all this time?" Sasuke asked after regaining his self control.

"Well, I've just done some tasks," Naruto said while smiling happily.

"What kind of tasks are they?" Sasuke asked again, interested.

There's a moment of silence as Naruto was looking at Sasuke's face in odd, disbelieving face. "What?" Sasuke asked him nervously.

"I don't know that you actually can be so stubborn to pry another person," Naruto said in his teasing tone.

"Wha-what!? I'm not!" Sasuke denied him while blushing.

"Heeeh, you're so cute when you are blushing," Naruto teased him more.

"I'm not blushing!" Sasuke yelled desperately at Naruto in embarrassment. However, Naruto just ignored him, hugged him and then teased him again, annoying and embarrassing Sasuke even more. "Stop that!" Sasuke yelled at him impatiently.

"_Maa, ii kara, ii kara_ (it's ok, it's ok)," Naruto said in his happy face and voice as he pulled Sasuke in his embrace and locked his movement to sit on Naruto's lap as they fell down to the ground.

"Naruto, I'm still training, bastard!" Sasuke yelled at him in annoyance.

"Training to improve chakra control, eh…?" Naruto said in nostalgic face.

"Why don't you train too?" Sasuke asked while he was still in Naruto's embrace.

"I have mastered the chakra control, Sasuke, so there's no need for me training again," Naruto said arrogantly.

"Oh, really? Then show me, will you?" Sasuke mocked him, really clear that he didn't believe.

"Sure, as you wish…," Naruto smirked, and then he released Sasuke and stood. He walked slowly to the tree, and he did the same thing as Kakashi did. He climbed it only with his feet until the top of the tree.

_Uso_ (no way)_…. He's serious…, that's wonderful!_

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise, slightly in admiration as well. Naruto walked back to the ground with satisfied grin plastered on his face to see Sasuke gaping in shock.

"_Dou_ (what do you think)?" Naruto asked with confident voice.

"That's…great…," Sasuke admitted his defeat now. "Damn it…, it makes me the last from Team 7!" Sasuke said in frustration.

"There's nothing bad being the last, you know…, sometimes the last is the best in future, right?" Naruto blinked his right eye to Sasuke to cheer him up.

"You said that because you're not the last," Sasuke said in annoyed face.

"Don't underestimate me, Sasuke!" Suddenly, Naruto raised his voice, becoming stern and serious, surprising Sasuke. He looked at Naruto's serious gaze and gulped slightly with the sudden heavy weather. "Even if you said I'm not the last now, that's because I climb up with my hard work. You're the genius here, so it's easy for you to stay up, but I am different from you. I'm not a genius, so I have to work harder and harder to stay up," Naruto said, giving Sasuke a slight pang in his heart.

"I-I…," Sasuke couldn't say anything. He looked at the ground with guilty face. However then, Naruto smiled.

"With this you know, right, Sasuke? Talents are not everything to be strong. The first is hard work, and then…," Naruto walked closer to Sasuke and pointed his left chest, "your heart," he continued.

"My…heart…?" Sasuke asked, not fully understanding the meaning.

"Yeah, human can become really strong if they have a strong heart, the feeling of something they love, and something to protect," Naruto said as he was smiling so beautifully. Sasuke blushed slightly seeing his smile. Then he smiled as well.

"Yeah, you right…," Sasuke said slowly, agreeing him. Somehow, Naruto's words eased his heart a bit.

"Aaaand, there's one more thing which can make you stronger," Naruto continued again, attracting Sasuke's attention.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"That is…rival!" Naruto shouted in full spirit.

_Rival…?_

"Let see…there are some matters such as 'I don't want to lose to him, I want to win him or I want him to recognize me,' those kinds of feeling, Sasuke. With that you will consider your own weakness and try your best to fix and improve your skill, so you will not lose to your rival," Naruto explained. "Being rival means…acknowledging someone to stand in he same level as him. That's really a good feeling!" Naruto continued with his fox grin.

"Naruto…," Sasuke looked at him in awe.

"You're my rival, Sasuke, so…I won't lose to you!" Naruto challenged Sasuke in his confident face while pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised at first, but then he smiled and returned the challenge, "Surely, I won't lose as well!" Sasuke stated while pointing at Naruto too.

They grinned together in happy face. However then, Sasuke came back to his task and he was rather confused. "Your words have deep meaning, indeed, Naruto, but…that doesn't help me to clear my task, you know…," Sasuke said in bored face.

"Then, I will give you some tips," Naruto lifted his forefinger in his grin.

"What tips?" Sasuke asked.

"But…you have to give me reward for the tips," Naruto said in his naughty grin.

Sasuke face faulted, "Pervert!" he yelled at Naruto in red crimson face, really embarrassed.

"You don't want to?" Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke's face innocently and performed his cutest face, making Sasuke blush even more.

"Fine, whatever," Sasuke looked away from Naruto, still blushing madly.

"Ok, then, let's practice!" Naruto said in really happy face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, in Zabusa's and Haku's base, Zabusa was still laying in on his bed, while Haku was holding his hand.

"Haku, you can rest," Zabusa said while looking at Haku's beautiful face.

"No," Haku shook his head, "I want to see you sleeping, Zabusa-san," Haku said while smiling gently.

"You're not my mother," Zabusa said in sweat drop.

"Indeed, but I'm yours. You can make me whatever you want. Mother, father, brother, sister, your tool, your weapon, your bed slave, your toy, whatever you want, Zabusa-san…, I'm yours…," Haku said as he kissed Zabusa's hand and licked his fingers.

Zabusa blushed a bit, oh no, he tried his best not to moan.

_Damn it…, he's too cute! And who knows that he actually so aggressive?_

"Haku…, you actually planned to make me hard, didn't you?" Zabusa said slowly, embarrassed.

Haku smiled sweetly. "If it works, let me fix it," Haku said in confidence.

"Jeez, you're actually little devil in angel disguise," Zabusa muttered as he felt that Haku climbed up on his body.

"Then, let me give you paradise, as your angel…," Haku whispered as he bent his face nearing Zabusa, and then he kissed Zabusa on his lips sensually.

"I can't move, you know…," Zabusa said when Haku released his kiss to take a breath.

"Don't worry, leave it to me…," Haku said as he undress his self on top of Zabusa. Zabusa watched his every move and gesture.

"You're beautiful as ever…," Zabusa said while smiling gently at Haku.

Haku blushed lightly when he saw Zabusa's smile. "I want to see you smiling like that more often, Zabusa-san…," Haku said as he touched Zabusa's face and made a line of his touch to his chest to undone Zabusa's clothes. "I want you…for my self…," Haku said as he kissed Zabusa again.

_(A/N: Waaah, it's too much! Please imagine the rest of their activities by your self!! ToT)_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yosh, it's like that Sasuke! Hang on like that!" Naruto instructed Sasuke from under the tree as Sasuke was climbing it until on the middle of the highest tree there.

"Ok…, concentrate the chakra under my feet, this much for climbing tree," Sasuke said slowly as he was moving up.

"That's great Sasuke!! You can master it in one night! Fight up!" Naruto cheered him in spirit.

_He's noisy as ever! You bother my concentration, damn it!_

Sasuke thought as Naruto was shouting and cheering. However then, Sasuke was glad that Naruto was there. His presence gave Sasuke courage. He didn't know why, but somehow…being near Naruto, he felt safe.

Sasuke continued climbing up until he reached the treetop. "Yosh! The training is clear!" Sasuke shouted in spirit on treetop.

"Nice job, Sasuke---!!" Naruto cheered him again in happy face while waving his hand.

_Thank you, Naruto…._

Sasuke smiled as he looked at Naruto's happy childish face, but then, suddenly the treetop cracked.

_Eh?_

Sasuke was too surprised to react when suddenly the treetop-which he was hanging-, broke and fell down with him.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto was surprised as well, but he reacted fast and jumped to catch Sasuke's body before it hit the ground. He landed on the ground safely with Sasuke in his arms, bridal style. "Whoaaah, _abunai, abunai_ (it's really dangerous). Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in concern.

Sasuke snapped, "Eh, err…, yeah, thanks…," Sasuke said slowly, dumfounded.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, not really thinking that the tree is too old," Naruto said as he was looking at Sasuke while grinning sheepishly.

"Never mind…, I'm fine," Sasuke said as he tried to get down, but Naruto's grip on his body was too tight to him to release. "Naruto, put me down," Sasuke said while lifting his face again to look at Naruto, but he widened his eyes to see Naruto's clear deep cerulean eyes looking at him in gentle full loving gaze.

_Thump._

Sasuke blushed a bit. Suddenly his heart thumped hard. It's strange; he seemed captivated by Naruto's gaze and couldn't part his eyes.

Naruto lowered his gaze to Sasuke's pink lips. Sasuke blushed even more as he realized that he too, was staring at Naruto's lips. "Na-Naruto…," Sasuke couldn't help closing his eyes as Naruto leaned his face down, and eventually kissed Sasuke's lips gently.

_Why is it…? Why do you always make me so vulnerable…?_

Sasuke thought as Naruto slowly sat down on the ground. He was still kissing Sasuke's lips in gentle kiss. Sasuke instinctively curved his arms on Naruto's neck to deepen the kiss. They were so close; Sasuke even could feel Naruto's heartbeat.

_Naruto…?_

However then, somehow he felt something strange. He smelled something which was not Naruto. He could tell what smell that was.

_It's blood…._

Sasuke opened his eyes a little to see Naruto's face. He's beautiful, like an angel with his surprisingly soft spiky blonde hair. He closed his eyes again.

_Why does he…smell like blood?_

Sasuke thought, not understanding it. Apparently, Naruto realized Sasuke's uneasiness and released the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in gentle voice, whispering near Sasuke's ear, and then licked it. Sasuke moaned with the sudden contact of hot pleasure.

"Aah, you…, you smell…like blood," Sasuke tried to tell him in the middle of his moan when Naruto tortured his ear with his licks and nibbles.

Naruto's body became stern immediately. He stopped his 'work' and laid Sasuke down, pinning him to the ground. He looked at Sasuke's eyes in serious gaze, making Sasuke nervous. "Na-…Naruto…?" Sasuke looked at him in confused face.

"Even if I have taken a bath in the sea to lose the smell of blood, as I thought it's not easy to lose the smell," Naruto said while smiling in calmed face.

"Eh…?" Sasuke still couldn't understand what Naruto was trying to say.

"I have killed three people, Sasuke. That's the tasks I said before," he said in his deep low dangerous voice.

Sasuke widened his eyes in disbelieve. He looked at Naruto's eyes to see if he was lying. No sign of lying there. He's serious.

"Why…?" Actually, it's not the question he wanted to ask, but he actually wanted to ask how Naruto could kill someone when he even still 12 years old boy.

"Because I must do it," Naruto said in his faint smile, but Sasuke clearly saw Naruto's sad eyes. He was staring at Naruto's face in long time without saying anything. "Are you scared of me?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Sasuke widened his eyes again in surprise, but then he softened his gaze, "No…," he said slowly as he lifted his arms to hug Naruto's neck again and kissed him lightly. "I'm not scared of you," he whispered between his kisses.

Naruto widened his eyes for a moment before he closed his eyes and smiled lovely again. "Thank you…," he said in happy relieved face.

Actually, Sasuke wanted to ask many things to Naruto, but Naruto had made his way to touch him and make him lose his sense in pure paradise. Naruto kissed his lips deeply, with his tongue making motion in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't want to lose, so he battled with him for dominance. He didn't care if they were outside, in the forest or elsewhere. He loved it when Naruto kissed him like that.

Naruto undressed Sasuke. He touched him lightly, making Sasuke hard. Sasuke cried in full pleasure as Naruto kissed his neck, bit and sucked the special spot near his artery which sent Sasuke on the top of bliss.

_Oh God…._

Sasuke moaned and begged Naruto to continue touching him and Naruto obliged it with his skillful touch on every part of Sasuke's sensitive spots. Naruto marked Sasuke on his collarbone again, and he enjoyed playing Sasuke's hard nipples with his fingers, mouth and teeth. He licked and sucked everything on Sasuke, making Sasuke so weak in this state.

"Na-Naruto…, I am…aah, almost…," Sasuke moaned again as he felt his hard member struggled under his pants.

"Sure," Naruto said in the middle of his panting. His face flushed and his gaze was filled with lust and love. Naruto loosened Sasuke's pants to release his hard member. Naruto bent his face down to lick the tip of Sasuke's member.

"Aaah!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt Naruto's tongue on his member. Naruto smirked and began to tease him. He stroked it lightly while he was licking the head of Sasuke's member, making Sasuke moan in frustration. "Aa-, haa, Naruto…, don't- aaah, tease me…!" Sasuke even felt difficult to talk in the middle of Naruto's pleasurable torture.

"Well, then…," Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke pathetically as he captured all Sasuke's member with his mouth and squeezed it in his throat. Sasuke cried again in pleasure. His heart beat so fast and so loudly, making him difficult to even breathe. The weather became really hot as he was nearing his limit.

"Na-Naru-…, Naruto…, aah, I can't…hold it…anymore…," Sasuke panted heavily as he felt he wanted to explode.

Naruto only enjoyed Sasuke's hard member in his mouth as he felt Sasuke's pre cum leaked and dripped. He counted the time until Sasuke really reached his climax and arched his back as he was bursting his seed with his loud cry in Naruto's mouth.

_Hmm…, he tastes sweet as ever…._

Naruto thought when he released Sasuke's member from his mouth after gulping every seed released by Sasuke. Sasuke was panting heavily and his body felt numb in charge after the pleasure began to wear off.

"You…," Sasuke began to talk with his hoarse voice, "you really like making me come every night, don't you?" Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto curiously.

"Of course, I like it so much," Naruto said, not denying that. Sasuke blushed in red crimson to hear that. "You're really beautiful and cute when your face flushes and you even beg for me to continue touching you. I really love that," Naruto explained in detail, making Sasuke blush even more deeply.

"You're a pervert…!" Sasuke covered his face in embarrassment.

"What, you actually like it so much when I touch you, right?" Naruto asked while looking for Sasuke's face. "If you want to blame someone, you can blame Kakashi-sensei for corrupting me," Naruto continued.

"What!?" Sasuke was freaked out. "You do this kind of thing with sensei too!?"

"Of course not," Naruto said, face faulting. "It's because he only talks about sex and sex and sex and makes me hear all of his experiences those are why," Naruto explained. "But, then…I think they worth for now," Naruto said again with his fox grin. "At least I can satisfy you," Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips again. Sasuke didn't have the power to resist Naruto anymore. He simply mumbled in the kiss.

_What kind of stamina does he have anyway…?_

Sasuke thought while sweat dropping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sign of morning coming was the chirps of the birds in the forest. Haku opened his eyes slowly. He was asleep in Zabusa's arms. He gently removed Zabusa's arms around him and woke up. He picked up his clothes and then dressed up again. He combed his long smooth hair to tidy it and let it untied behind his back. He opened the curtain to let the sunshine enter the room.

Haku inhaled the breezing wind deeply, and then sighed. "The wind is good," he said in his gentle smile. "I think I will collect the herbal medicine in the forest first," he continued, and then slowly walked to take his bag. Then before he went off, he kissed Zabusa's sleeping face first. "I'm going," he said slowly, not wanting to wake his beloved one up.

Haku walked around the forest to collect herbal herbs. However then, he caught a sight of someone sleeping on the ground of forest. He walked closer to the said person, and realized immediately who he was.

_The Ninja from before…._

Haku thought when he looked at Naruto's headband.

Naruto realized that someone was nearing him. However then, he pretended to sleep because he was sure it was Haku. He didn't perform any defense, so Haku would be defenseless as well.

Haku knelt down beside Naruto, and he reached his hand on Naruto's neck. However, he didn't have any bad intention, not; actually he had bad intention in the beginning. He wanted to kill him, so there's no one bothering his Zabusa again, but he didn't do it because Naruto looked so innocent and cute in his sleep.

_He's so defenseless, is he really a ninja?_

Haku chuckled seeing him like that. Somehow, he felt nostalgic to Naruto's face. He shook Naruto slightly and woke him up. "Hey, you will catch a cold if you sleep here," he said gently. Naruto opened his eyes slowly to see Haku's beautiful face. Naruto reached Haku's hand and kissed it, making Haku blush slightly. "Hey, are you still dreaming?" Haku asked nervously.

Naruto shook his head and sat up slowly, of course he was still holding Haku's hand. "At last…, at last I found you…, Haku…," Naruto said slowly with his gentle gaze.

_Eh…?_

Haku was really shocked when suddenly Naruto pulled his hand and hugged him tightly. "Haku…, Haku…, I really miss you…," Naruto said slowly and choked slightly when he was crying.

_Wha-…!?_

Haku didn't understand, no; he was surprised to see Naruto actually really knowing his name, and he even hugged him like this.

_What the hell is going on here!?_

Haku thought in confusion. "He-, hey…," Haku tried to release himself, but Naruto hugged him really tightly, he couldn't even move. "What are you doing…? Let me go…!"

"_Oniisan_ (elder brother), I really want to meet you…," Naruto sniffed lightly, tightening his hug on Haku's body.

Haku was confused even more and forced Naruto to release him. "Stop this! What are you doing!?" Haku yelled at Naruto in angry face.

"Haku-niisan, I…!" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say that Naruto was his younger brother. Naruto clenched his fist while looking at the ground to collect his courage, and then he decided to tell him. "Haku…, I am Naruto, your younger brother," Naruto said seriously.

………………………………………….

There was a long brave silence after Naruto's confession. Then suddenly Haku burst out laughing. "Wha-what? You're-…pft, my younger brother?" Haku asked in the middle of his laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" Naruto said desperately.

Haku tried his best not to laugh farther. He felt his stomach hurting because of that. He was still chuckling when he spoke again, "Don't joke around like that, ng…Naruto?" Haku asked, Naruto nodded, "there's no way would you be my younger brother, I don't have any family left," Haku said.

"But I'm your younger brother. Even if we're only half-blood brother, we're still brothers, right?" Naruto said stubbornly.

Haku sighed. "Hey, I don't know why you have stupid idea to make me your brother, but it's impossible because I don't even know about you; not at all," Haku said in calmed face.

"But I know about you," Naruto said slowly, making Haku's face stern.

"What did you say?" Haku asked in low dangerous voice.

"I know you're on Zabusa's side, and he's still alive," Naruto said. Haku immediately jumped back and performed his defense, ready to fight. "I don't want to fight you," Naruto said, but Haku seemed not believing him. He kept the safe distance towards Naruto and looked at him seriously. "Haku, listen to me! We're really brothers! We have the same father!" Naruto said desperately, begging Haku's belief.

"You're lying. You want me to fall for your trap? You're kidding me," Haku said in his smirk.

"I'm not kidding! It's the truth!" Naruto shouted in serious, stern face.

"You can't provoke me, because I'm Zabusa's weapon!" Haku jumped on the tree and decided to withdraw first. He didn't know what kind of Jutsu Naruto had, so he's on disadvantage.

"Wait, Haku!!" Naruto wanted to chase after him, but Haku was really fast. He was no longer in Naruto's sight the moment he jumped to the tree.

_Haku…._

Naruto looked at the clear sky in really sad face.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Suddenly, Sasuke appeared from the river's direction. It seemed he had finished taking a bath and came to see Naruto again before going home together.

"It's nothing, Sasuke," Naruto said slowly while smiling small, but somehow Sasuke felt he was lying and suppressing his own feeling.

"You're not good at suppressing your feeling, Naruto," Sasuke said in concern.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh, really?" he asked.

_I thought I was really good at pretending…._

'Yes, you were, but he seemed able to read you more,' Kyuubi said while snickering.

_Shut up, Kyuubi! You talked too much!_

Naruto yelled at Kyuubi inwardly, really annoyed. "I'm fine Sasuke, really. It's just something bothering me. It's ok, I am completely fine," Naruto said, reassuring Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "If you decide to talk, tell me," he said while turning his body and walking away. It seemed he was blushing.

Naruto was surprised at first, but then he chuckled. "How cute, Sasuke…," Naruto said while catching up to him. "Wait for me, Sasuke!" Naruto ran into him and hugged him from behind.

"Stop hugging me," Sasuke protested.

"Eeh, but I like hugging you, Sasuke! You're warm, soft and smell good!" Naruto said those compliments innocently and childishly.

Sasuke blushed lightly to hear that. "How can you say those embarrassing things with that innocent face…," Sasuke covered his red face in frustration.

Naruto grinned slightly in his fox grin. "I love you, Sasuke!" Naruto said that loudly, no doubt in his voice.

_Yeah…, for now…it's enough…._

**End of Chapter 9**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, minna-san, this is Lunaryu. I don't have many comments for this chapter. Well, there are definitely lots of yaoi scenes here, but…I can't bring my self writing Naruto killing someone, so I pass the scene and jumped to the lovey-dovey scene with Sasuke. There's Zabu/Haku too, but…it's kind of Haku being more aggressive than Zabusa, so…maybe it' a Haku/Zabu rather than Zabu/Haku. And about the secret, we---he---, I make Naruto and Haku half-blood brothers! What do you think? Please give me your statement in reviews k? So…, thanks a lot for reading, please keep reading the next chapter as well. _Jaa, mata ao!_ &&

With Love,

Lunaryu


	11. For the Sake of Love

**A/N: **I don't know why but there's a decrease in the reviews... I wonder if it's because I increase the rate for M-rated. Well, considering the material in this story, I will be damned if I didn't increase it. Well, I still have courage to continued though, so that's why I update now. I hope you like this chapter as well! Oh yeah, to answer you _'How the heck_ _Haku becomes Naruto brother_!?' thing, you can read it in this chap! Saa, chapter 10, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, **but little the plot is mine...

**Warning: **_foul language, violence, some oOC-ness _(sorry for this part), and you may consider it as destruction on Kisimoto's plot... (hiks).

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 10: _For the Sake of Love_**

Zabusa looked at his body. He tried to move and use all of his body's parts and he succeeded. He smirked. "They are perfect," he said slowly. "It's the time, Haku," he called Haku who was standing and spacing out behind him.

Zabusa wondered when Haku didn't respond to him. "Haku," he called again more loudly now.

Haku snapped in surprise. "Err…yes," he answered Zabusa immediately.

"What's wrong?" Zabusa asked, little concerned.

"It's nothing, Zabusa-san. I'm fine," Haku said in his smile, but somehow, Zabusa couldn't take his reason. However then, Zabusa didn't want to pry him whatever he was thinking. It was his privacy after all.

Zabusa lifted his shoulders and turned his face away from Haku. "Well then, let's go," he said again in stern voice.

"_Hai_ (yes)!" this time Haku didn't hesitate anymore. He wore his hunter-Nin mask again.

_Don't be distracted, Haku. That blonde boy…, Naruto is a Ninja. He must have created the story to break your concentration. He's lying…, and I know it! He must have lied to me!!_

Haku determined his mind, and he decided to follow Zabusa whatever happened. He would not be distracted with that not so funny joke. There's no way in hell did he have brother. He was the only child from his father and mother.

_Yeah, that's the truth…, right?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let's go to the bridge," Kakashi said.

"Wait, sensei, Naruto hasn't woken up yet," Sakura stated.

"I don't know what he had done yesterday, but it seems he will not wake up for some times," Kakashi sighed in defeat.

_He killed some people the day before yesterday, and trained me in the forest. Then yesterday, he and Inari bickered. Naruto seemed really mad when Inari said he had not understood anything about him. Kakashi has told Inari that Naruto is orphan and he even suffers more than Inari. I understood when Naruto called Inari cry-baby. He cries a lot because Gato killed his father, and he regrets so much for not stopping his father fighting against Gato and his subordinates. He doesn't believe in courage anymore, and that's so sad…._

Sasuke thought in solemn face when he looked at Inari's lifeless face.

_However, Naruto seems losing much energy for something else yesterday. He even didn't wake up when I shouted near his ear. I wonder what he has done._

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called him.

Sasuke snapped back from his train of thought. "Yeah?" he responded to her immediately.

"We're departing," Sakura said.

"Ok," he said and began to walk, following her, Kakashi, and Tazuna.

"Please take care of Naruto, Tsunami-san," Kakashi said while he was walking.

"Leave him to me," Tsunami said with her friendly smile. Then Team 7 minus Naruto (again) and Tazuna went to the bridge to finish it.

Naruto woke up sometime later. He opened his eyes slowly, and then looked at the ceiling and his surrounding in his room.

_Oh yeah, they have gone to the bridge…._

Naruto thought while he was yawning. Somehow…he was still sleepy.

_Aaah, using Kyuubi's chakra too much always drains my stamina. I don't want to wake up now…, but if I don't wake up, I can't accomplish my plan…._

'Do you want me to help to charge your stamina?' Kyuubi asked him suddenly.

_It will be easier if you take control of my body when I am resting…._

Naruto told him in his thought. He yawned again, and then rubbed his eyes with his hand. He tried to fully wake up by sitting up.

'If you want that, I will,' Kyuubi said while he was smirking.

_I was just joking, Kyuubi. There's no way in hell would I let you take over my body…._

Naruto thought in sweat drop. He began to stand up and tidy his futon.

'I thought you were serious,' Kyuubi said dumbfounded.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, everyone who sees you will go insane in heart throb and lust right away. Your sex appeal is too much for normal people, you know?" Naruto said it out loud.

Naruto put the futon in closet, and then he took off his pajama. He changed it with his usual clothes, bright orange long pants and black t-shirt under his bright orange jacket.

'Really?' Kyuubi asked again in surprised tone.

"Yeah, and it is worse when your mating season comes," Naruto said as he was packing his bag.

'Well, it's because I can't control your pheromone, you know? So it's not my own fault,' Kyuubi said, defending his self.

"Hai-hai, whatever," Naruto responded in care free tone as he was standing again with his bag on his back, and then he walked out his room.

Naruto got downstairs to the kitchen, and greeted Tsunami who was washing the dishes, "Good morning, Tsunami-neechan."

Tsunami turned her face to Naruto. "Ah, good morning, Naruto-kun, you've woken up?" She greeted him back in her sweet smile.

"Has everyone departed?" Naruto asked as he was eating his breakfast which Tsunami left for him.

"Yeah, they said you have no need to go today. You seem very tired," Tsunami said in concern.

"I'm fine, but it will worsen if I don't come along," Naruto said when he finished his breakfast.

"Well, if you say so…," Tsunami sighed in defeated look and small smile.

Naruto smiled back at her. "_Inari wa_ (where is Inari)?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"He's in his room. I don't know what he's doing, but he seems thinking a lot about your words yesterday," Tsunami said.

"I'm sorry for saying something so cruel to him yesterday, but…somehow I can't let him drowning himself in regret and sadness forever. He resembles me when I was a kid, that's why…," Naruto said with his solemn face.

"Naruto-kun…," Tsunami looked at him in sympathy.

"But I'm fine now, because I still have my friends. I'm not alone and I will protect them with my life!" Naruto said while he was grinning widely.

Tsunami smiled sweetly seeing Naruto's cheery-childish smile. "That's good," she said happily.

"Well then, I have to catch them up," Naruto said while he was standing. Tsunami followed. She escorted Naruto until the front door.

"Be careful," Tsunami said.

"Yeah, you too, and tell Inari I was sorry," Naruto said. Tsunami nodded in understanding. Naruto jumped to the branch of the nearest tree. Then he was gone from Tsunami's sight. She walked inside house again and closed the front door.

Naruto stood on the branch silently. Then he sat down.

'You're not going?' Kyuubi asked.

"I will. I am just waiting for 'them' to come here first," Naruto said slowly. Then he put his back on support of the main branch and waited. Some times later, two people came under him.

_They come…._

Naruto looked at them, narrowing eyes. Then he smirked when he saw them sneaking up Tazuna's house.

'Don't you want to stop them?' Kyuubi asked in confused tone.

"I will, but…Inari must learn something first," Naruto said as he was smirking. "The courage…can only be obtained by his self…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, as Kakashi had expected before, Zabusa and Haku performed their attack to the builders of the bridge, and now they were facing Zabusa again in his mist technique.

Sasuke could use the result of his training so well. He defeated Zabusa's water clones without problem.

"Hooh, it seems a rival has appeared, Haku," Zabusa said.

"Yeah, it seems," Haku agreed him.

_Hmm? That blonde boy is not here. Where is he?_

Haku looked around to seek Naruto out, but he couldn't find his presence.

"What's wrong, Haku?" Zabusa asked him oddly.

Haku snapped and gave his attention back to the situation before him. "It's nothing, Zabusa-san," Haku said again, and then he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at him. "Let me fight him," Sasuke told Sakura and Kakashi, "His act yesterday annoyed me to hell. I hate the disturbing boy such as him most!" Sasuke stated in his serious face.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun is cool!!" Sakura cheered him in heart-heart eyes. Kakashi sighed in defeat seeing her like that.

Suddenly, Haku attacked Sasuke. Sasuke was ready and defended himself, and the he competed Haku in speed by exchanging attacks.

"Where is he?" Haku asked in stern voice as he was fighting Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not understanding.

"That blonde boy, Naruto…where is he?" Haku repeated his question. Somehow, it pissed Sasuke off.

"What do you want with him?" Sasuke asked back.

"I have business with him. Where is he?" Haku's voice seemed higher than usual.

"Who knows? And your opponent is me now, don't ever underestimate me!" Sasuke performed his attacks with no mercy, cornered Haku with his speed and then gave him a blow kick on his stomach. Haku was sent fly one meter.

"He's fast…," Haku admitted that as he was landing on his feet again.

"It seems my speed is better than yours," Sasuke said in his smirk.

"Brats you said…, I can't let you underestimate my team. Even if he looks like that, Sasuke is number one rookie in Konohagakure, and Sakura here is the cleverest, and another one…Naruto, the number one of showing off and surprising Ninja," Kakashi said with proud tone.

"Ooh, you heard that, Haku? If we let them be, we will lose," Zabusa said while he was smirking behind his covered lower face.

"It seems like that, Zabusa-san," Haku said as he was standing straightly. "Well then, too bad…," Haku radiated his cold aura around them.

_Ng? What's this cold feeling?_

Sasuke snapped in surprise, aware of something happening soon. Suddenly, the water around him crystallized and surrounded him in square mirror forms.

"_Makyou Hyoushou_ (Demonic Ice Mirror)!!" Haku performed his special Jutsu, and hurriedly ran into the ice mirror. He entered the mirror.

Sasuke was so surprised and couldn't move before he realized that he had trapped in the middle of surrounding mirrors. "Wha-what the hell are these mirrors?!" Sasuke asked in confusion as he saw Haku's reflection in each mirrors.

"Well then, let's begin. I'll show you my true speed…!" Haku's voice echoed around Sasuke, and suddenly Sasuke felt something sharp cut his navy blue shirt along with his skin.

"Ouch!" Sasuke snapped in pain, and suddenly there were amount of wounds, he couldn't count them, appeared on his body along with the slight pain of cutting fleshes. "Uwaaaaaaaa!!" Sasuke shouted so much in pain as Haku's invisible attacks injured him.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura tried to help him by throwing kunai to attack Haku from outside the mirror, but Haku could defended himself with his speed.

_It doesn't work!!_

Sakura shouted mentally in shock, but suddenly there's shuriken flying towards Haku, and the boy was surprised as he couldn't react in time. Then the shuriken hit him in the face, no, the mask, giving it long scar and set him out of his mirror. Haku fell down to the ground.

_What…?_

"Who is it!?" Sakura asked in concern because she couldn't see very well in the mist.

_Heh, it must be that usuratonkachi…._

Sasuke thought while he was smiling weakly in his curled up full wounded body.

"_Mata se dana_ (sorry for making you wait)!" Naruto suddenly blew the smoke bomb around him to clear the mist in front of him. "Uzumaki Naruto has come!!" Naruto grinned with confident voice. "Now since I'm here, everything will be ok! The hero of this story has appeared, and I will defeat all of the enemies!! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Naruto laughed and pointed his forefinger at Zabusa.

_Ano baka…, appears with that loud noise. Does he want to be targeted?_

Kakashi thought in disbelief, face faulting.

"Narutoooo!" Sakura shouted his name in happy face, and Tazuna looked at him in surprise.

_What a show off…._

Sasuke thought, face faulting as well.

_That brat…!_

Zabusa looked at him in displeased.

Then Haku…, he narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto.

_Naruto…!!_

Somehow, he felt angry when Naruto appeared before him. That blonde had distracted his feeling since several days before by telling him that he's his brother.

_He doesn't know anything about me, yet he dares to confess as my family!! Yurusanai!_

Haku determined his mind, and defended Naruto from Zabusa's attack, surprising Zabusa and Kakashi's team.

"What's the meaning of this, Haku?" Zabusa asked in dangerous tone.

"Leave him to me, Zabusa-san…I have unfinished business with him," Haku said in stern angry voice, surprising Zabusa even more.

_Haku…, I've never seen him as angry as now…. What happened to you actually, Haku?_

Zabusa thought in concern.

"Haku…," Naruto looked at the masked boy with solemn face.

"You have no right to call my name!!" Haku attacked Naruto outside the mirror with emotion clearly displayed through his movement and Naruto easily dodged his attacks, and he defended himself.

"Haku! I don't want to fight you!!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Shut up and fight me!!" Haku shouted back at him, not wanting to hear anything from Naruto.

_Haku…!!_

Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to move with his severe wounds.

_Naruto…it seems he knows that Haku boy so well…. What's their relationship…?_

Sasuke thought that in wonder, and then he tried to think how to defeat Haku's Jutsu with his or Naruto's Jutsu.

_He's so strong…, and what the hell are these mirrors? I've never heard the Jutsu's like this before…. However, since Naruto is here we can do something to break this Jutsu from inside and outside…._

Suddenly, Naruto jumped inside the mirror, scattering Sasuke's hope.

"Yo, Sasuke! I came to save you!" Naruto grinned widely in front of him.

Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock. "B-baka!!" Sasuke shouted in annoyance. "Why are you here, you idiot?! Aaah, whatever!! Usuratonkachi!!" Sasuke said in frustration.

"It's ok, Sasuke, I will protect you in my embrace," Naruto said and smiled teasingly at him. Sasuke blushed lightly when he heard that.

"It's not the time for that conversation!" Sasuke yelled at him in red crimson face.

"Have you done your conversation?" Haku asked from the mirrors.

Sasuke scowled when he saw the long haired boy. Naruto looked at Haku with solemn face. "Haku…," he called him again.

"I thought I said that you have no right to call my name," Haku repeated his words.

"Let's talk first, Haku. I know you actually don't want to fight," Naruto said in serious face. "You're too kind to be a Ninja. Please listen to me. There's another way to live in this world!" Naruto said in his sad eyes.

"Are you telling me to give up as a ninja, to abandon Zabusa-san and to leave him alone!?" Haku yelled at him, being worked up with Naruto's words.

"I'm not telling you that!!" Naruto yelled back at him. "Why won't you listen to me first!?"

"Shut up!! You're lying!!" Haku shut Naruto's mouth by attacking him fiercely with his needles.

Naruto scowled as he was accepting the attacks, but he barely missed them. He tried his best not to be hit in critical parts of his body. "Uwaaaaa!" Naruto cried in pain.

_Damn it…, he's so strong when he's angry…!_

Naruto thought in surprise. Apparently, he didn't count this in his prediction.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted worriedly.

Sometimes later, the attacks stopped. Naruto was still standing with his body filled with plunged needles. His breath became heavy and unsteady.

_Impossible…! He dodged all of the critical injuries…! What kind of body does he have!?_

Haku snapped and thought in disbelief. Naruto was still able to stand after his attacks, not only that, but Haku even also attacked with the intent to kill him! "Damn it…! Why don't you just die already?!" Haku yelled at him angrily.

"I won't die that easily…before being Hokage, and especially when I successfully find my beloved brother in the end…!" Naruto said between his heavy breaths. He even smirked at Haku in confident gaze, making Haku so angry.

_Brother!?_

Sasuke was really surprised when he heard that.

"Haku…, I'm your brother…. I'm your younger brother!!" Naruto shouted at him again without doubt in his eyes. Somehow, it made Haku angry even more.

"Shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Haku covered his ears while he was yelling and screaming in complete frustration. "You know nothing about me!! How could you lie to me like this!? I won't believe you!! You know nothing!! You don't know anything!!"

Naruto looked at Haku really in sympathy when the beautiful boy screamed so hysterically. "Haku…, what can I do to fix everything…?" Naruto bowed his head in really sad face. "I really want to meet you…, but you even don't recognize me…." Naruto was so sad. He really wanted to cry.

Haku caught Naruto's words and somehow became calmer. He stopped screaming, and loosened his hand from covering his ear. He inhaled deeply and faced Naruto calmly again. "You…know nothing about me…!" Haku began, "and yet, you dare to say that you're my brother…?"

"I know about you, Haku…, your family, and even what happened to them when you're child," Naruto said slowly with his solemn face. "Our father…tried to kill you when he found out that you have this bloodline limit, right?" Naruto asked, shocking Haku and Sasuke at the same time.

_Ho-how…, how did he know!?_

Haku thought in disbelief. He widened his eyes in shock.

_Blood line limit…?! His ability to control water is bloodline limit!? –And, what the hell is with the sudden news of Naruto being Haku's younger brother!?_

Sasuke thought about it even more in shock and confusion.

"How…?" Haku looked Naruto's sad eyes in confusion.

"I ran some investigation when I found about my parents. Father came to Konoha 12 years ago, and met my mother there. You should know about that. At that time you'd already been two years old," Naruto said to clarify that his investigation was right.

Haku snapped in surprise. He remembered that.

_Father indeed had ever gone to Konoha when I was two. He went there for two months long…. It can't be…!_

"Father fell in love with mother there, and from there, I was brought to this world," Naruto said again, telling him.

"Lie…, it's a lie…!" Haku looked so distracted with that.

"I'm not lying, Haku…! Half of my blood is the same as the blood which flows inside your body…!" Naruto said again in pleading look.

"_Uso da_ (you're lying)…,_ USO DAAAAA!!_" Haku screamed and attacked Naruto again with no mercy.

"Aaaaaargh!!" Naruto screamed in pain again. Hell he didn't perform any defense at all. He just tried his best not to die by avoiding the critical injuries.

"Narutooooo!!" Sasuke shouted again in panicky now. "Damn it! Defense, Naruto!! Defense!! Do you want to die!?" Sasuke yelled desperately to make Naruto perform his defense, but Naruto didn't want to listen to him.

Haku was so surprise when he heard that.

_He doesn't perform any defense!? WHY!?_

Haku stopped his attacks. Naruto knelt down weakly, panting heavily.

"Why didn't you defend?" Haku asked in low dangerous voice.

"I…don't want…to fight…my brother…," Naruto said slowly with shaking voice, but he seemed serious with his words.

Haku looked at him seriously. "Then I'll make you fight me at what all cost!" Haku shouted again and turned his gaze to Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke was so surprised when suddenly Haku attacked him.

_Shimatta!!_

Naruto was also surprised, but he forced his body to move faster than Haku to block his attack. No, it was obvious that it's a trap, but Naruto didn't care about that. He jumped in front of Sasuke, and hugged him tightly in his chest to protect him.

Naruto bit his bottom lip too hard, until it's bleeding when he felt the needle stabbed him on his back. Everything happened in second; even Haku was so shocked when he realized what actually happened.

"Why…?" Haku asked disbelievingly as he looked at Naruto's back which he stabbed with his needle.

"You know…, sometimes you even don't understand about your own feeling…. I don't know either why I did this, but…I don't want him to die…. My body moved on its own…," Naruto choked and threw up blood. He felt weak, and his body felt numb.

_Naru…to…?_

Sasuke felt the weakness in Naruto's voice. Slowly, Naruto's body loosened from his and the blonde fell down lifelessly.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke caught Naruto's body, and he hugged him tightly. "Why…why did you do that for me!?" Sasuke shouted, not accepting it.

"I said it before…I will protect you with my life…," Naruto said slowly.

"No…, I don't need your life! I need you!" Sasuke shouted again. "You said you'll never leave me! You said you'll always beside me! Is that a lie!?" Sasuke protested him.

"Sasuke…, I'm sorry. I never intend to lie to you…, but it seems I can't hold my promise…," Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek in solemn, regretting face weakly.

_This is bad…. I almost lose my consciousness…!_

Naruto thought in panicky. His body almost numb completely, and even his vision was blurring.

_Kyuubi…, I need your healing charka!_

Naruto called his guardian before losing conscious completely.

'You're really troublesome brat,' Kyuubi said in bored tone.

_Damn it, Kyuubi! I almost die here, bastard!_

Naruto yelled at him inwardly.

'Hai-hai, how tiresome,' Kyuubi mumbled as he was pouring the healing chakra to Naruto'd injured body. 'You need rest for awhile, now sleep,' Kyuubi stated.

_You want me to sleep in the middle of the battle?_

Naruto asked incredulously at Kyuubi's antic suggest.

'Pretending to sleep will do too if you don't want to sleep,' Kyuubi gave him options.

_That's not the problem…._

Naruto thought in sweat drop.

_Ah, well…, alright then…._

Naruto understood what Kyuubi said and decided to believe him. "Sasuke…, you're not alone…," Naruto said to his beloved in weak voice. "Don't be scared…and don't forget you still have Sensei and Sakura…, so…don't…die…!" Naruto closed his eyes slowly and his hand fell down from Sasuke's cheek weakly.

"Naruto!! Narutooooo!!" Sasuke shouted in panicked voice. He called Naruto's name loudly many times, but the blonde would never react to his voice, well couldn't be helped, he needed the rest to heal his wound. He only lost conscious, but it seemed Sasuke misjudged it. "No…, no way…! Naruto…!"

"He died for protecting you…, for protecting the one he loved…. He's a respectful Ninja…." Haku said slowly as he turned his face away from Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke was so shocked. He remembered again when his brother showed him his family being killed, and it made him so mad. "Why…? He's your brother…, WHY!?" Sasuke looked at Haku's back in disbelieve.

Haku stopped walking. "He's not my brother," Haku said coldly.

"Had he been not, he would have killed you when he met you for the first time!!" Sasuke yelled at Haku with really angry voice. "He had known that you're in Zabusa's side, yet he didn't fight you when he met you! Are you still saying that he lied to you!?" Sasuke shouted desperately in shaking voice. He was crying.

Haku snapped a bit. He was surprised and didn't know how to react when he heard Sasuke's words.

_My brother…?_

Haku remembered his parents when they're still alive.

_My family…._

"You've killed him…, my Naruto…! _**YURUSANAI **_**(I WON'T FORGIVE YOU)!!**" Sasuke glared at Haku when suddenly he felt his hidden power built up amount of chakra on his eyes, and his Sharingan was awaken. His eyes became bloody red with two dots in his right pupil and one dot in his left pupil.

Sasuke put Naruto's limb body on the ground, and then he stood slowly. Suddenly he was gone from Haku's sight and was standing behind Haku not until a second later.

_What!?_

Haku was so surprised with the super speed Sasuke's performed with his movement, and he even didn't give Haku time for moving back to his mirror as he attacked him with his _Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_. Haku was forced to accept the attack and barely survived if he didn't performed his Ice Jutsu to defend himself from Sasuke's Katon.

_What's with the sudden change of his movement…!? His chakra force is increasing incredibly…!_

Haku thought in disbelief when he felt Sasuke's attack. The force, chakra, and the intent to kill were really different from before. However then, Sasuke didn't stop in one attack, he moved again so fast to perform his second attack with his Taijutsu, and he succeeded to hit Haku's mask and destroyed it, revealing Haku's beautiful face.

_Oh no…, I can't stop his attack…!_

Sasuke had not stopped yet, he grabbed Haku's neck wedging it so hard and made Haku can't breathe.

_Zabusa-san…, I can't…win this boy's strength…!_

Haku closed his eyes. It seemed he had given up his live.

"_**SHINE**_** (DIE)**!!" Sasuke was about giving Haku the last blow, but suddenly something jumped to snatch Haku from his grip, not…. It's someone who jumped to save Haku from Sasuke's attack by taking and hugging him when they fell to the ground, covering Haku's body. Sasuke was surprised and immediately stopped his attack when he saw who it was. "Na-…, Naruto…!?"

Haku opened his eyes in shock. He looked at his savior in disbelieve. "Why…?"

Naruto loosened his hug on Haku, and he pulled Haku to sit up with him. "Don't kill me without my permission," Naruto said while blinking his right eye and smiling. "I won't let you die…, _Haku wa ore no Onii-san dakara_ (because Haku is my elder brother)," he added.

Haku widened his eyes in surprise, but then his gaze was softened, and suddenly the tears built up in his eyes. Without even realizing it, the tears were flowing and falling down from his beautiful clear black eyes to his cheeks. Haku was crying without sound.

_Why…?_

Haku couldn't even understand. "Why…did you save me…? I tried to kill you…!" Haku was choking and sniffing now.

Naruto was surprised seeing him crying, and hearing his question, but then he smiled again. "Because…I love you, Haku…," he answered him in gentle gaze.

_I love you…._

Naruto's voice was vibrated in Haku's hearing. The words of love which he longed so much were said to him, even if it was from his _former_ enemy, but he could feel the feeling which was put there by Naruto, along with his words.

_He's not lying…._

Haku looked at Naruto's eyes. The black met the clear blue. Naruto looked at his eyes as well softly. Haku touched Naruto's cheek. "Naru…to…," Haku tried to call him.

"Yes…," Naruto answered him, and touched Haku's hand which was on his cheek, giving Haku the warmth his body produces.

Somehow…Sasuke felt alienated. He felt…jealous? Damn it, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop it right there!!" Sasuke separated Naruto and Haku forcefully. "Naruto-you bastard!! I thought you're really dead!!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto angrily and shook the blonde's body violently in his grip.

"Sa-Sasuke…," Naruto sweat dropped.

"Damn it!! Naruto, you're really Usuratonkachi!! You scared the hell out of me!!" Sasuke hadn't stopped shaking him and yelling at him, half in angry and half in relief.

"So-sorry, Sasuke…," Naruto felt guilty for shocking Sasuke too much and he even made him cry.

"How could you do this to me!?" Sasuke didn't listen to Naruto and it's a bit annoying, so Naruto took the quickest way to shut him up and calm him. He leaned his face nearing Sasuke and then kissed his lips suddenly, surprising Sasuke at he first, but somehow, Naruto's kiss gave him warmth and it worked perfectly to calm the raven haired boy. Sasuke's stern body became relax, and he closed his eyes, kissing Naruto back.

Haku widened his eyes in surprise, and he covered his mouth with red blushing face when he saw the boys making out in front of him.

_Uwaaa, they're together!? OMG! They're still 12 years old, but…Waaah, they're so HOT together---!!_

Haku suppressed the urge to squeal seeing the hot scene before his eyes, and somehow, Naruto knew about it and looked at him with pathetic smile.

_Ah, well…, he's with Zabusa after all…._

Naruto thought in sweat drop again.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, minna-san…this is chapter 10. What do you think of this chapter? To be honest I don't really like this chapter…, lack of humor…, and I even switch Naruto's and Sasuke's roles here…. Haku is too emotional…, everything seems up side down. Ah, I don't know anymore. It's so difficult to make a story based on manga and I have to create the original plot without ruin the main plot of the manga as well. But I really like to write it so…, please give your comment in reviews, k? I'll try my best to write the next chapter. Jaa, thank you and I love you all! R&R

With Love,

Lunaryu


	12. Come Home with Me

**A/N: **Somehow...I'm being lazy to write this story, even if the plot has spun in my head until I feel like it exploding to other world. Heheh, just kidding... Sorry for being late to post this chapter. I have too much fun writing Love Me, My Brother and Candle of My Life that I forgot about this one. Sorry, fans of this story (ToT). Anyway, I try to update again, and this is the result. You may think that this story is ridiculous, but...please bear with it, ok? Well then, no need to wait. ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be...**

**Warning: **_foul language, **naughty Naruto**, yaoi _(NaruSasu, KakaNaru, ZabuHaku), _slight shounen ai _(NaruHaku)

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 11: _Come Home with Me_**

Naruto released Sasuke from his kiss. Sasuke opened his eyes, and then hugged Naruto tightly in his arms. "Thank God…, you're alive…," he whispered while sniffing.

"Sasuke, are you crying?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Shut up! It's your fault for scaring me!!" Sasuke snapped angrily and in embarrassment at the same time.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Sasuke…," Naruto said again in sweat drop. Then he looked at Haku. "It seems Haku gets some entertaining events, ne?" Naruto asked in his grin when he looked at Haku's blushing and excited face.

Sasuke looked at Haku and blushed in embarrassment when he realized that he and Naruto had kissed each other in front of him. "Ah, um…this is…," he couldn't say anything.

"Haku, Sasuke is my boyfriend," Naruto informed.

Sasuke snapped. "Since when have I become your boyfriend?!" Sasuke protested.

"Since you called me _**yours**_ back then…," Naruto grinned at Sasuke naughtily. Sasuke blushed even redder than before.

"NARUTO---!!" Sasuke sent him death glare between his blushing. Naruto laughed so hard when he saw Sasuke's funny blushing face.

Somehow…Haku couldn't enter the picture. He looked at them with sad face. Naruto realized that and smiled at him. "What are you doing, Haku? Come here, _Oniisan_!" Naruto called him. Haku was surprised a bit, but then he smiled.

"Sure…," he walked closer to the smiling Naruto, and the angry Sasuke.

"So…what will you do after this?" Naruto asked slowly.

"I don't know…, but I will not leave Zabusa-san," Haku answered in determined gaze. "He saves me when I don't have anyone to depend on. Because we're so much alike, I won't leave him…," Haku said in solemn face.

Naruto looked at him in sad face too. "I'm sorry…Haku…," Naruto said suddenly while bowing his head. "Had I realized that you're my brother faster…you would not have suffered for too long…," Naruto said in regret. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you when you're in pain and in need of someone…."

"Naruto…," Haku looked at him, touched by Naruto's pure affection.

"But, I'm so glad I can find you eventually, and I want to fix everything between us, so…would you come with me to Konoha?" Naruto offered in his solemn smile.

"EH!?" Haku and Sasuke looked surprised.

"Of course Zabusa will come with us as well!" Now Naruto was smiling happily.

"Wait, Naruto! What are you thinking!? We can't bring them to Konoha! They are missing-Nin from Kirigakure!" Sasuke objected immediately.

"He's right, Naruto. We're criminals. We'll be executed if we're captured," Haku supported Sasuke.

"Of course not, Sandaime will understand our circumstances. If you and Zabusa pledge your loyalty towards Konoha, Sandaime will definitely accept you as our Ninjas. More…Haku is my brother. That _jiji_ has soft spot towards me. It will be easy to convince him if I'm by your side," Naruto said in his evil looking smirk. Haku and Sasuke paled immediately. It seemed no one could object Naruto if he was like this.

"Is he always full of tricks like this?" Haku asked Sasuke in sweat drop.

"To be honest, I don't know either," Sasuke admitted that.

"_Saa_ (well then), it has been decided! Now we have to stop Kakashi's and Zabusa's fight!!" Naruto shouted in full spirit.

_When the hell do we agree that!?_

Sasuke and Haku thought in face fault.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi used his summoning Jutsu to call his beloved dogs to capture Zabusa and stopped his movement. "Zabusa…, you're too much. Your ambition is too high. Running away from Kuni no Kuni and then you became missing-Nin. Your name was spread right away, even reaching Konoha. The Mizukage's murder and your failure of codetta; it connects to your run with your subordinates to make funds for taking revenge plus for your safety, you're hiding from hunter-Nin, right? That explained why you agreed to work for a villain such as Gato."

Kakashi performed hand seals to use his original Jutsu, _Raikiri_ (Lightning Edge). He gathered so much chakra on his right hand, making Zabusa snap in surprise to see the lightning force which was produced by it. "You're too dangerous…. Tazuna-san whom you try to kill is '_the courage_' of this country. The bridge which he tries to build is '_the hope_' of this country. Your ambition sacrificed so many victims. A Ninja should not do such things…," Kakashi said in his serious stern face and tone.

"Who cares about those things…? I've fought with my own belief up until now…, and it will never change!" Zabusa stated firmly in his struggle to release himself from Kakashi's dog.

_Yes…, only for him…! I'll fight only for him…!_

**Flash Back**

In the snowy night, Zabusa met him, the sorry looking child who was sitting on the bridge, hugging his knees with no hope in his eyes. Zabusa stopped in front of him. "What a pitiful creature. No one needs a brat such as you. Soon, you'll die…without even knowing hope and dreams…," Zabusa said in cold tone, but the small child only smiled with his beautiful feminine face.

"_Oniisan mo_ (you too)…_onnaji me ga _aru (have the same eyes as me)…," he said slowly without fear in his smile.

Zabusa widened his eyes in surprise, but then…even if it's just a slight picture, he smiled. "Ne…would you come with me?" Zabusa asked him, no expression displayed in his eyes.

The child looked surprised at first, but then he smiled sweetly to him. "Yes…." He answered happily.

**End of Flash Back**

_Since then…I live only to see him smiling…. I even betrayed my village after I found out that Haku had bloodline limit. He suffers because of his bloodline limit. Those filthy humans who don't know how pure and beautiful his heart, and regard him as monster because he has bloodline limit…. I don't want to see him in pain anymore. That's why I decided to give him a country which has no one afraid of his bloodline limit. To make him smile…, only for him…, my Haku!!_

Zabusa made clear to Kakashi that there's no way he would change. Kakashi sighed. "I warn you for the last time…," Kakashi began.

"Huh?" Zabusa looked at him mockingly.

"Just give up…. Your future is…death."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto snapped in surprise when he felt Kakashi's chakra force.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in wonder.

"This is bad…, Kakashi will kill Zabusa!" Naruto shouted as he jumped at Kakashi's direction.

"What!?" Haku was shocked.

"We have to stop their fight, _**NOW**_!!" Naruto shouted again to them and gave them motion to follow him in hurry. Haku followed him immediately in worried face, followed by Sasuke.

_Zabusa-san!_

Haku called him from his heart worriedly.

_Don't be too hasty, Kakashi-sensei!!_

Naruto also called Kakashi while he was gripping his clothes worriedly. He had to stop Kakashi now or he would ruin Naruto's plan completely. Naruto ran as fast as he could towards Kakashi's direction. Slowly, he could see him and Zabusa in the mist.

_There he is…!_

Naruto looked at Kakashi who has performed his Raikiri. Naruto scowled and speeded his feet. Kakashi ran into Zabusa, with his Raikiri which was ready to blow Zabusa. "Ck…!"

"_**YAMETEEEE**_** (STOOOOP)!!**" Haku shouted loudly while reaching Zabusa to save him.

Naruto jumped in front of Kakashi and (forcefully) used his Jutsu (as a Jounin) to stop Kakashi's Raikiri. "_Rasengan!!" _Naruto performed his round blue chakra on his right hand and blocked Kakashi's Raikiri.

Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise when second later his Jutsu hit something which was not Zabusa, but something else which had really strong power. The blow between his Raikiri and that something sent him fly ten meters away. "Uwaaah!!" He covered his face with his arms as anticipation.

Naruto was panting heavily after the blow. He's standing (it means he defeat Kakashi!!). He turned his body to look at Haku. "Are you alright, Haku!?" Naruto shouted at Haku who was still holding Zabusa in his embrace. Zabusa was too shocked to register what happened. He widened his eyes, not understanding why suddenly Haku was there, holding him.

"Ha…ku…?" He looked at Haku's face.

Haku opened his eyes and looked at Zabusa in relief. "Zabusa-san…, _yokatta_…," Haku was crying again as he embraced Zabusa tightly. "Naruto, we're alright!!" He shouted happily in his embrace.

Naruto sighed in relief as suddenly Sasuke came near him. "Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked in concern. "You blocked Kakashi's Jutsu, didn't you? Did it hurt you!?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm fine…more importantly…, is Kakashi-sensei alright?" Naruto asked in concern.

_No doubt he's an elite Jounin…. I would not be able to block his Jutsu if I didn't use my full Jounin's Rasengan…. Did I use my power too much…?_

Naruto thought in pale face. He quickly ran into Kakashi's place of landing. "Kakashi-sensei!!" he called the Jounin who was lying on the ground. "Kakashi-sensei!! Are you alright!?" Naruto kneeled and shook his body. "Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto shouted near his ear.

"Na---ru---to---!!" Kakashi called him in dangerous low voice. He sat up like a zombie as he glared deathly at Naruto. "Were you trying to kill me---!?"

"Uwaaa, Kakashi-sensei, _kowaaai _(scaryyy)---!!" Naruto's face paled in sweat drop.

"What are you doing, Narutooo!!?" Kakashi yelled at him while stroking his right arm in complete anger.

"Waaah, I'm sorry---! If I didn't do that you'd kill Zabusa, and I can't let that happen!!" Naruto covered his head instinctively to protect it if Kakashi decided to smack it.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked him in serious face.

"You see, I want to make Zabusa our comrade…," Naruto told him his plan.

Kakashi face faulted immediately after he heard all of Naruto's plans. He closed hid eyes and smiled before, "**ARE YOU INSANE!?**"shouted at Naruto in full blow of his anger. "He's a missing-Nin!! There's no way in hell we can accept them as our comrades!!"

"But, sensei…, Haku is…my brother…," Naruto said it slowly with solemn face. He looked at Kakashi's eyes in pleading look.

"Ugh…," Kakashi backed away several steps when he looked at Naruto's puppy eyes. "There's no point in looking at me like that. If I say _**'no'**_, it means _**'NO'**_!" Kakashi threw his face away from Naruto.

Naruto felt pissed off suddenly. Then he smirked. "Well, then…if you don't want to agree my plan in ordinary way then…," Naruto released his pheromone. He jumped Kakashi and hugged him tightly on his neck. "Please…, sensei…," Naruto whispered and looked at him seductively.

Kakashi was impacted immediately with the pheromone and blushed madly while nose bleeding.

_Uwaaaaa!! Again!?_

Kakashi tried his best to suppress the blood which was dripping from his nose, but he couldn't handle the sudden urge to hug Naruto and kissed him in full force.

"Hmp---!" Naruto shut his eyes when he felt Kakashi's tongue inside his mouth.

_I know it will become like this…._

Naruto sighed inwardly as he kissed Kakashi's back and took out his camera from his pocket.

'Dirty trick…,' Kyuubi said as he shook his head in defeat.

Naruto smirked and took the picture of them kissing (without blitz, so Kakashi was not aware of it). Soon, he felt uneasy because Kakashi's hand began to do something naughty to his body.

_I think it's enough…._

Naruto stopped his pheromone and he struggled to release himself from Kakashi's embrace. He released his kiss while panting heavily. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei…, I don't know that you're a pedophile…," Naruto said between his panting.

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly to look at Naruto, and he was freaked out immediately. "Wha-what the hell am I doing!?" he shouted in paled and panicked face.

"You have just kissed me…forcefully, sensei…, pervert…," Naruto gave him dirty look. "I wonder what will Iruka-sensei say when he finds out that my teacher is a pedophile that has interest in children…," Naruto said while waving his camera in front of Kakashi, but he snickered when he turned his body.

"What!? Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi wanted to snatch the camera from Naruto's grip in blushing face.

"Eit," Naruto dodged it. "Sensei, I'll give you the camera, but in one condition…," Naruto offered barter at Kakashi.

"Eh?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Haku…, what's the meaning of this…?" Zabusa asked, not understanding it.

"Zabusa-san…, I don't want to fight anymore…," Haku said slowly. "You see, I found it, the place where I can live happily with you, without having to fight anymore…," Haku hugged Zabusa's neck gently.

"That place is…?" Zabusa asked slowly.

"In Konoha…, along with my little brother," Haku said slowly.

"Your little brother!?" Zabusa was really surprised to hear that.

"Yes…, Naruto is my half blood little brother…and he's not lying about things. That's why he jumped to block Kakashi's attack, to protect me and you…," Haku explained.

"Does he have any evidence that he's your brother?" Zabusa asked curiously.

"Yeah, he knows everything about me, Zabusa-san, even the past which I didn't tell you," Haku said. "He said that he wanted to live with me, he said that he needed me, he said that he wanted to be with me, and he said that…he loved me…," Haku said while he was crying. "I am so happy, Zabusa-san…. I want to be with him too," Haku tightened his embrace at Zabusa.

Zabusa understood immediately when he felt Haku's touched tears. He was truly happy.

_He found his family. Haku found his happiness…, and it's not with me…._

Zabusa closed his eyes in understanding face. "Understood, you don't have to fight anymore, Haku," Zabusa said slowly.

_Sayonara…, my angel…._

"Then, I'll fight them alone," Zabusa said while releasing himself from Haku's embrace.

"Eh?" Haku looked at him in wonder. Zabusa stood slowly with his injured badly body. "Wait, Zabusa-san…, what are you doing?" Haku asked having no clue at all what Zabusa was doing.

"You, stay there. No need to fight with me again," Zabusa tried to perform hand seals again when suddenly Haku hugged his waist from behind. "What are you doing, Haku?" Zabusa asked slowly.

"Don't fight anymore, Zabusa-san…, please…!" Haku pleaded him.

"I won't runaway from battle, Haku. Leave me alone. You have found your happiness with that brat. You don't need me anymore," Zabusa said, not turning back at him at all.

Haku was really surprised when Zabusa said that. Haku slowly released Zabusa, and then took out his white paper fan. "_Zabusa no_…_**BAKAAAAAAAAA**_(Zabusa is…**IDIOOOOOT**)!!" Haku smacked Zabusa's head with the fan.

"Ouch!! What the hell!!" Zabusa snapped in pain and surprised at the same time. "What the hell are you doing, Haku!?" He yelled at Haku in annoyance.

Haku grabbed Zabusa's collar and shook him madly. "What the hell do you think you're thinking!? Are you telling me to leave you alone!? Have you lost your mind!? I'll never leave you alone!! Don't you dare compare yourself to my own brother!! There's no way in hell I can live without you beside me!! I only want to live with you and my family in peace!! Is that too much!? Why do you force me to choose you or my brother!? I want both of you!! I love you!!" Haku burst out his stress to Zabusa until he was panting heavily.

Zabusa's jaw dropped in shock to see that his Haku actually could say so many things in one outburst. Not only that, but he also yelled at Zabusa angrily and emotionally.

"Haku…," Zabusa was impressed.

"Please…, I want to be with you and my brother…," Haku put his head on Zabusa's chest. "Would you…, would you come with me…?" Haku asked him pleadingly.

_Please…come with me…!_

Haku hoped from his heart. Zabusa was surprised to hear that request.

_Would you come with me?_

Zabusa remembered those words he offered to Haku four years ago. Zabusa closed his eyes and smiled gently. "Yeah," he said in whisper, making Haku title his head to see Zabusa's face. Haku met Zabusa's soft gentle gaze.

"Zabusa-san…," Haku whispered when he closed his eyes as Zabusa leaned his face to Haku and kissed his lips gently. Zabusa embraced Haku tightly in his arms and kissed him passionately.

_I really longed for that voice to my self…. I want someone who needs me…to be by his side…._

Zabusa thought in peace as he felt Haku's warmth in his arms, his lips, his everything.

_I need you…more than anyone else…._

They didn't realize that the mist had worn off. Thus Team 7 and Tazuna could see them very clearly.

"Waaa, that's hot!" Naruto commented in surprise. Sasuke covered his mouth and looked away while blushing in embarrassment. Kakashi looked at them in widened eyes and in disbelief. Sakura's jaw dropped in shock, and Tazuna fainted again.

Haku and Zabusa released their kiss and looked at their surrounding. Haku blushed madly when he realized that everyone was looking at them when he and Zabusa kissed each other. Zabusa only looked away from them in sweat drop.

Naruto chuckled for awhile before he blew up in laughter. "That's GREAT!! Good entertainment!!" Naruto said between his laughter.

"Naruto!!" Haku shouted, becoming even redder form embarrassment.

Sasuke only covered his face, more embarrassed than before. Sakura's jaw was still on the ground and Tazuna had not regain consciousness. Kakashi was looking at Zabusa in pale face and sent him a dirty look.

"I didn't know that you're a pedophile…," Kakashi commented still in disbelief.

"Shut up," Zabusa only said that, but Kakashi knew he was so embarrassed, even if he didn't show that on his face.

Naruto was aware of what they're talking about and he tried his beast to stop his laughter. "Ah-a ha-ha-ha, speak, speak to your self, sensei," Naruto said while chuckling.

Kakashi snapped and sweat dropped. He sent Naruto a death glare while Naruto was only chuckling

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Then…what will we do to them?" Tazuna (who eventually woke up) asked from his seat.

"Like I said before, we will take them to Konoha as our allies," Kakashi answered.

"But, you said they're criminal…," Tazuna said, not understanding it.

"Tazuna-san is right, sensei. Aren't they too dangerous?" Sakura asked from her seat too.

"There's special circumstance here," Kakashi said slowly. He looked at Naruto who sat beside him (apparently, they are sitting around on the bridge to discuss the matters).

"Right…," Naruto responded. "Actually, Haku is my brother," Naruto said to the point, making Sakura and Tazuna widen their eyes in surprise. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Zabusa who had known about that didn't look as surprised as them, but they indeed were interested to hear the complete story of that matter. Naruto told the story of his parents meeting each other and blah-blah-blah which he told Haku before and Haku seemed supporting the story with several facts that matched the story. After they heard the story, they nodded in understanding.

"So…that's it…," Sakura looked at Haku and Naruto in sad face.

"Yeah, and now I want to live with him since I've found him," Naruto said while smiling at Haku sweetly. Haku returned his smile gently.

"But it will be not easy to convince Hokage-sama and the villagers," Kakashi said slowly.

"Don't worry! I have an idea for that matter!" Naruto lifted his thumb and smirked in scary way, making Kakashi and the others face fault.

"It's fine if you stop us right here, but it will not stop Gato for crushing this bridge," Zabusa remembered suddenly about that villain.

"Ah, don't worry about them," Naruto chuckled. Everyone looked at him in question face. "Actually, I pulled some tricks on him few days ago, and…?" Naruto stopped his words suddenly when he felt some people's presence. Kakashi, Haku and Zabusa felt the same thing. Sasuke seemed feeling something too, and Sakura looked stern immediately, only Tazuna who had no clue why suddenly everyone looked serious. "It seems everyone has come here…." Naruto smirked.

"What is it about?" Kakashi asked in serious face.

"Of course…it's about Gato's underlings…." Zabusa said in his smirk too when he looked at behind him and found the villain, Gato along with all of his underlings.

"What a shame, ne…Zabusa? Hasn't you dead yet?" Gato said in his smirk too.

"Gato…!" Zabusa looked at him in hatred. "What are you doing here, and what the hell are those underlings?" Zabusa asked in warning tone.

Gato looked at him for some times before he laughed loudly. "But you're pretty injured. Good job, Naruto!" Gato said in excitement and laughed more.

_Eh!?_

Everyone in Naruto's party looked at Naruto's direction in confusion and disbelief when Naruto stood; he even smirked evilly. "Don't say that more, Gato. You're annoying you know," Naruto said.

"What? But you did it pretty good, and you actually enjoyed it, didn't you?" Gato said in his teasing smirk.

"Hell yeah, I did," Naruto admitted that.

"Wh-what the hell is going on here!?" Sakura asked, really confused with Naruto's sudden action. Kakashi, Zabusa, Haku, Sasuke and Tazuna looked at Naruto in widened eyes.

"Ah, this is? It's easy…Gato is my friend anyway-," Naruto grinned while performing his victory. Everyone's faces paled immediately in shock, but then Naruto added, "-that's I want to say, but it's actually this way," Naruto clicked his fingers, and suddenly Gato blew up in poof of smoke and turned into Naruto too.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Everyone shouted in shock and surprise.

"There're two Narutos!?" Sakura shouted in confuse again.

"No, that's…!" Zabusa seemed knew about it.

"Yeah, it's my Kage Bunshin," Naruto answered the unsaid question. "I've taken care of the real Gato several days before. You know, Kakashi-sensei, when I was not with you to learn Chakra control, I was with Gato and his subordinates," Naruto explained.

"You…killed Gato?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. Sasuke snapped in surprise when he suddenly remembered Naruto's words the night when they're together.

_I've killed three people…._

Sasuke stood in silence when the others asked Naruto why and how or how could he or something like that. Naruto only answered calmly, but he looked guilty as well.

"As a Shinobi…even if I want it or not…I have no choice when sometimes I have to kill people, right Kakashi-sensei? Shinobi means a _heart under the blade;_ I have to kill my heart to be a Shinobi…." Naruto stated slowly with peaceful face, but Kakashi, Zabusa and Haku who saw him looked sad. Sasuke, Tazuna and Sakura hadn't understood what he was saying, but somehow, they felt the weight of those words. "But…Shinobi can't throw and kill their heart completely because…they're human, not tools," Naruto added in his sweet beautiful smile.

_Naruto…._

Everyone in Team 7, Haku, Zabusa and Tazuna smiled as well seeing his smile.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're too early to feel in peace, you know!!"

Naruto's party snapped in surprise, and looked at Gato's underlings.

"I don't know what happened but it seemed you have done something to our boss, and now we have lost our money's source! If it's like this then we have no choice to attack the town! We will snatch everything!!" Gato's underlings said and laughed in evil way, pissing Naruto and his friends off so much.

"Those filthy villains…!" Naruto was mad now, but he had no chakra left after Haku's attack and he even have used his Rasengan to block Kakashi's Raikiri.

_Kyuubi!_

No respond from Kyuubi.

_Hell, of course he is resting! He used so much chakra to heal my wounds earlier._

"Let's begin!!" The underlings attacked them at the same time.

"Shit…, Sensei, don't you have a kind of Jutsu which can wipe them in one attack?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Even if I have, I can't use it now. Because of the Raikiri, Kuchiyose and Sharingan, I've used too much Chakra!" Kakashi said.

_Shit…what to do…!?_

Naruto looked at Zabusa who was bruised and injured-he couldn't fight anymore, and then Sasuke who was injured too, but he couldn't defeat so many people in that condition, Sakura…she couldn't even if she's ok, Tazuna even more, and Haku…Naruto would not let him fight again.

_Kuso…!_

Suddenly there's an arrow falling down between the underlings and Naruto's party which surprised the underlings, so they stopped their attack immediately. Naruto's party was also surprised, and then they looked at behind them and Saw Inari and town's people.

"Who dares to come near our island again, we'll never forgive you!!" Inari shouted in full of braveness, followed by the adults behind him who supported Inari in warning tone to those underlings.

"Inari…, everyone…!" Tazuna looked almost cried in happiness when he saw his friends and Inari backed up them to fight.

"INARIIIIIII, MY SAVIOR!!" Naruto shouted with happy and excited voice.

Inari grinned at Naruto and said, "A hero appears in urgent situation, right?"

"Hell yeah!! Now since everyone's here, I don't want to lose too!" Naruto said and performed hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Then ten Narutos appeared before him.

_Ck…, I can make only ten…, but if I defeat ten people per one clone, I can defeat all of them!_

Naruto thought in excitement.

_I see…If it's only like that with my leftover chakra…I think I can scare them…._

Kakashi also performed his hand seals, and then he shouted. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! Kakashi's version!!" Suddenly one hundred Kakashi appeared before him.

"Kakashi-sensei…_kaccoi _(cool)!!" Naruto shouted in spirit. Then all of them (along with town people and Kage Bunshins) faced the underlings who looked like a moon in day light, fearing Kakashi, Naruto and the town people.

"Saa, come here!" One hundred Kakashi looked at them with murderous look which suddenly was greeted by the underlings running away from him in fear and hell.

"We did iiiiit!!" the town people and Inari shouted in joy and excitement. Naruto and Kakashi smiled at them in happy look as they undid their Jutsu.

"It's finished, Haku…," Zabusa said slowly.

"Yes…," Haku smiled and closed his eyes in happy look. Then he felt something cold on his cheek. "Hmm?" Haku touched his cheek and looked at the thing. "_Yuki_ (snow)…."

"It's snowing, eh?" Naruto said as he walked closer to Haku and Zabusa. "There's a lot of snow in Haku's home town, right? I want to see it someday," Naruto added while sitting down beside them. "For now…come with me to Konoha, Haku, Zabusa. I need you," Naruto said it again.

Haku looked at Naruto's determined gaze in touched feeling. "Naruto…," he murmured slowly, and then he hugged Naruto tightly. "Thank you…! Thank you…! I need you too…," Haku said while crying in happiness. Zabusa looked at Naruto and Haku in gentle smile. Naruto looked at him and grinned happily.

"Naruto," Kakashi called him. Naruto turned his face at him. "About earlier…I…," Kakashi blushed again.

Naruto smiled. "Kakashi-sensei…love can't be denied, Obito-san said that too," Naruto said, teasing him.

Kakashi blushed even redder because of that.

"What is it about?" Sasuke asked curiously behind him.

"It's a secret," Naruto blinked his right eye in reaaaaally suspicious mode.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two weeks later….

"Yosh, everyone is fine now. We should go home," Kakashi said as he and his team plus Haku and zabusa ate breakfast together in Tazuna's house.

"Yes! I've really missed the village!" Sakura stated happily.

"Sure…, so I can introduce Haku to everyone!" Naruto said in excitement. Haku smiled happily at him, and Zabusa didn't say anything but continue eating.

"How childish," Sasuke scowled.

"What is it, Sasuke? Are you jealous of Haku?" Naruto asked teasingly. Sasuke blushed lightly with that statement.

"Ba-baka! Why should I be jealous!?" Sasuke stood in anger and embarrassment at the same time. "How ridiculous, I've finished!" Then he took his bowls and put them into the dishwasher.

"Now, who's childish?" Naruto said while grinning madly when he saw him away.

"Naruto…, it's natural if he feels jealous," Haku said in pity to Sasuke. "Everyone will feel the same if their lover do lovey-dovey thing to another person," Haku added.

"Well then, I should apologize to him," Naruto said as he stood and put his empty bowls to dishwasher too, and he followed Sasuke's direction.

"But you're his brother," Zabusa said and put his bowl from his hand.

"He's still a child, Zabusa-san. You can't be compared to him," Haku smiled sweetly at him. Zabusa only lifted his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

Sakura was looking at them suspiciously, but somehow, she didn't want to know what actually happened to Sasuke and Naruto or Haku and Zabusa. She had a bad feeling that she would definitely regret it if she found out what actually happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That Naruto-usuratonkachi…, doesn't know how a person feels…!" Sasuke scowled and whined while throwing rocks to the sea.

Naruto came to him without trace, and he hugged Sasuke to surprise the raven-haired teen. "Jeez, God, Naruto!! Don't freak me out like that!!" Sasuke snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto grinned sheepishly while releasing his hug on him. "Why are you so angry, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing!" Sasuke said, not looking at Naruto's eyes.

"He's my brother, you know," Naruto said again.

"I've known that already!" Sasuke said in his scowl.

"So…why is it?" Naruto pried him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in angry face. "I'm jealous because I don't have that kind of brother! Are you satisfied?" Sasuke said emotionally. Naruto snapped in surprise, but then he looked at Sasuke in sympathy. "Damn it! It's all your faults that I feel like this!" Sasuke turned his back to Naruto.

Naruto walked closer to him and hugged him again from behind. "I can be your brother," Naruto said.

"I don't want you to be my brother," Sasuke said more calmly.

"Then…, what do you want me to be?" Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear seductively, making Sasuke shiver.

"I…want you-…aah…," Sasuke was sent to bliss immediately when Naruto kissed his neck and sucked the spot in his vein. "Aah, wait, Naruto…we're outside…!" Sasuke tried to stop Naruto's action, but it sounded so weak between his moan of pleasure.

"And whatever if we're outside?" Naruro asked and continued kissing, biting, and shucking Sasuke's neck, leaving him hickeys.

"A-, d-don't…, someone-aah, someone might see us…!" Sasuke desperately wanted Naruto to stop, but damned! Naruto's so good at this! Sasuke wanted him more and more.

"I don't care if someone sees us…. I want them to know how much I love you…, how much I cherish you…," Naruto whispered those words so gently, making Sasuke in touch.

"Naruto…," Sasuke turned his face to the blonde and closed his eyes. Naruto titled his head and kissed Sasuke's lips gently.

"I love you…Sasuke…," Naruto said those words in reaaaaally romantic way, making Sasuke blush.

"Baka…," Sasuke said in his blush, but he kind of felt happy about that.

_I love you too…._

However, Sasuke still couldn't say that to Naruto. Damned his pride!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"OK!! Let's go home to Konohaaaa!!" Naruto stated in full spirit when they were about going.

"Because of you, the bridge is finished without problem. We really thank you for that…, and it seems it will be really lonely when you're not around," Tazuna said sadly to Kakashi, Naruto, and the others.

"No, we should thank you instead. Sorry for messing your house and some…places," Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and Naruto who were arguing, and then Sakura who smacked Naruto's head, plus Haku and Zabusa who were in lovey-dovey mood. Kakashi smiled pathetically.

"Don't worry, Tazuna-jiichan! We will come here again to play for sure!!" Naruto said in his grin.

"Are you sure…?" Inari asked in pleading look. His eyes were teary, it's obvious that he was about to cry.

"Of course…, are you lonely? You can cry, you know," Naruto said in teary eyes too.

"No! I'll not cry anymore! If Naruto-niichan wants to cry then cry yourself!" Inari stated and forced himself to shout while he tried his best not to cry.

"Oh, I see…, _jaa_ _ne_ (good bye then)," Naruto turned his back to him and he cried, followed by Inari.

_They're the same…!_

Sakura thought in face fault.

"_Saa, Ikou_ (ok then, let's go)," Kakashi said to his team plus Haku and Zabusa.

"Ou!!" Naruto responded in spirit again (since when has he recovered from his crying mode?).

Then they went off.

"That young Ninja…, he changes Inari's heart, and Inari changes town people's hearts. He builds up the bridge which connect the '_hope_' and '_courage_' to us." Tazuna said in pleased feeling.

"A bridge eh…, by the way about the bridge…we haven't decided its name yet."

"I see…. Then there's a name matches perfectly for this bridge."

"Ooh? Like what?"

"How about…**'The Great Naruto Bridge'**?"

"Fu-fu, that's a nice name…."

"Ok!! After we get home I'll introduce Haku to Iruka-sensei and make him treat us to ramen! Ichiraku ramen is the best to celebrate our first C-rank mission!" Naruto shouted happily.

"You will not ask me to?" Zabusa said in dirty look of Naruto's discrimination.

"Of course Zabusa too, but you have to pay yourself," Naruto grinned at him.

"How mean…." Zabusa said slowly, and Haku chuckled beside him.

"Well then, I will ask Sasuke-kun to go on date with me after we're home, how is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in girly mode.

"Hell no in million years," Sasuke turned her down.

"Eeh, why?" Sakura looked hurt.

"Because he will go on date with me!!" Naruto hugged Sasuke's neck while grinning. Sasuke blushed madly, and Sakura's jaw dropped again.

"Na---Narutoooo!!" Sakura blew up in anger and chased after Naruto who had run away from her. Kakashi looked at them in pathetic smile.

"But…is it alright to name it that way?"

"Fu-fu…with that name, this bridge will never break. Then someday…this name will be the most famous bridge's name in the entire of the world…."

"Yeah, that's our hope…."

**End of Chapter 11**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Hi…everybody…. This is the end of wave country chapter! What do you think? It's different ending from Kisimoto-sensei's work! I make Zabusa and Haku _**alive**_ so they can do more lovey-dovey things!! Yaaay! And I'm sorry about the lack of lemon (_seikaku kureta noniiiii)_ actually I really want to make it, but…the lack of romantic situation and everything make me unable to do it (DAMNED)!! Never mind…I'll make it in next chapter!! Ok, and I will never be tired to ask you to drop reviews…, compliments or comments or critiques are ok! Just drop reviews!! Let's meet again in next chapter then! Thank you and I love you all!!

Next issue: the Chuunin exam is nearing…, meeting new people…a mysterious red head and his siblings…and more yaoi pairing!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	13. Meet The Read Head!

**A/N: **Yooou, minna-saaan! Sorry for making you wait for sooo long to this new chapter. Hmm...it's nearing Chuunin Exam right? So I run some investigation fiiirst (mean I have to read the manga again), so I can keep up the plot as well as build my own plot! Therefore, this is the result. Hope you like this one as well! Well the, no need to wait, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

**Warning: **_as usual of foul language...some oOC-ness as well, and shounen ai _(Naru/Gaara, Naru/Sasu, slight Naru/Haku)

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 12: _Meet The Red Head!!_**

Morning time in Konohagakure, when the birds were singing so beautifully, Naruto was still in his bed, dreaming.

"Naruto," someone called his name softly. "Naruto, it's morning, wake up." The person shook Naruto's body gently.

"Ng…," Naruto moaned slightly, not wanting to wake up from his comfortable sleep.

"Naruto, wake up. Come on…, or you'll be late to meet your team," the person whisper lightly near Naruto's ear, tingling him.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and slowly he could see the person who was sitting in the corner of his bed. Long dark haired boy with beautiful feminine face was smiling gently at him. Naruto smiled in returned and reached his hand to hug the boy. "Haku…, good morning…," Naruto greeted him lazily and hugged Haku's waist while burying his head to Haku's chest.

"Jeez, Naruto, you become spoiled lately," Haku chuckled while hugging him back.

"Weeell, it feels so good when someone wakes us up every morning and we're not alone at home when night comes…," Naruto made excuse. "I couldn't sleep again last night coz' I was busy staring at your beautiful sleeping face, and it feels so good to hug you every morning," he added innocently while closing his eyes again to feel Haku's warmth more.

Haku blushed madly when he heard that. "Naruto, had you not been my brother, I had thrown you out from window now," Haku said in warning tone. Naruto laughed at that.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Haku, I just couldn't help teasing you…. It's so much fun!" Naruto was still laughing to his ass as he released Haku's body and began to clutch his stomach because it felt hurt now.

"Well, wake up now, or you will not get breakfast," Haku said that in a huff while standing, and then walked out from Naruto's room to serve the breakfast on the table in the kitchen.

Naruto was still laughing until the tears began to leak out from his beautiful blue eyes. Well, he's not lying when he said that it felt good to have someone when you woke up in the morning. Since he had no one to do so a long time ago, no; he meant when he was in future, so he wanted to cherish this moment of his life. He was so happy, and no one could break his happiness now.

"Naruto!" Haku called Naruo again impatiently from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll come soon!" Naruto forced his self to stop laughing and got his ass off of the bed and changed his pajama to his usual orange jumpsuit.

"Hurry up, or the breakfast will get cold!" Haku said again loudly.

"_Hai, hai_ (alright, ok)," Naruto hurriedly walked out of his room, and then he got in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After finishing his morning task, he went to the kitchen to have breakfast with Haku. "Well, what's our breakfast today?" Naruto asked in heart-heart eyes because Haku's cooking was really delicious, even more delicious than his.

Oh yeah, it had been two weeks since Haku moved into Naruto's apartment. Well, of course it was not easy to convince Sandaime to accept Haku and Zabusa to be their comrade, no; it was actually the elders who were really difficult to be convinced. They not only bothered Naruto so much for bringing about Kyuubi and etc, etc, but also pissed him off for judging Zabusa and Haku's appearance. So, Naruto used dirty tricks to face them.

He took pictures of the elders in the most embarrassing situation. He would not tell you what happened because it was humiliation towards their pride, and Naruto enjoyed laughing to his ass when he looked again at the pictures by himself. He even had Iruka be his side instantly used his puppy eyes, and forced Kakashi to support him with the picture he had taken in Wave Country, and…because Haku was so beautiful, almost all of the men (and of course women) in Konoha supported Naruto to convince Hokage and the elders.

When all of the aspects supported Naruto, the elders and Hokage had no objection anymore. Of course Haku and Zabusa had their trial first before they're formally accepted as Konoha's Ninja. However, after all of the trials and everything, at last they could live in peace at Konoha. Haku was decided to live with Naruto and Zabusa was decided to live with Kakashi. Of course it was only temporal matters because sooner or later Haku would move into zabusa's house if he got one (he needed to work first to get new house).

Naruto was eating in happy face as Haku smiled gently at him. It was so good to have family again, and more…it was his brother by blood. Both Haku and Naruto were really happy about the fact.

After finishing his meal, Naruto prepared the things to meet his team and to do mission again. Oh yeah, when we talked about mission, this time was the time when Chuunin exam came up. Naruto smirked when he thought that he would meet his old friend, the red head from Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara.

Haku was aware of Naruto's sudden motion, and suddenly he felt a bad feeling.

_He must be planning something nasty again…._

Haku sighed and sweat dropped as he was preparing Naruto's _obento_ and then put it in Naruto's bag. Somehow…he felt that he was being Naruto's mother, but he didn't mind that coz' he liked this kind of life. No need to fight again, and lived in peace with his brother, and sometimes his lover came to visit him too. There's nothing he need more than this. Well, maybe he little bit minded Naruto's pranks, but it only made his life more colorful and more cheerful. It's not bad at all.

"_Jaa, ittekimasu_ (well, I'm leaving)," Naruto said in cheerful tone when he was about going.

"_Itterrasai, kiotsukete ne_ (be careful on your way)," Haku said in gentle smile as he was waving at Naruto.

Naruto then went out to meet his team in full of spirit. Short time later he saw his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, who had been waiting for him and his teacher, not too far from his apartment. He looked happy when he saw them. "_Ohayo_ Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto greeted his pink haired teammate with his cheery voice, and then he looked at Sasuke and smiled at him. "_Ohayo_, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted the raven haired teen with his genuine smile. Sasuke blushed slightly while Sakura looked irritated.

Lately she had been thinking that something had come up between her two teammates. They looked so close (she still refuses to recognize their intimate relationship) and she didn't like it. She felt alienated and somehow, she really didn't want to know about what had come up.

_Aaah, please come soon, sensei!! Hell yeaaaah!_

Inner Sakura shouted as she really didn't want to see Sasuke and Naruto's _**weird**_ action.

Three hours later…, somehow…it was only Sakura who felt pissed waiting for Kakashi to come. Not only that, Sasuke's and Naruto's closeness and secret conversation also pissed her off even more.

_Kakashi-sensei…if you don't come soon, I'll kill you when I meet you later…!_

Inner Sakura began thinking that seriously as suddenly Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yo, good morning, guys…. I was lost today, so…."

"Stop lying with that innocent look!! Cut it out already!!" Sakura cut Kakashi's explanation most loudly; even Naruto winced at her high pitch voice.

"You fail as a Ninja, sensei…," Naruto added slowly behind the panting Sakura while sweat dropping.

_It seems Sakura is more emotional than before…, I wonder what happened…._

Naruto thought, and Sasuke only glared at Kakashi and Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ne, sensei, lately we only accomplish boring missions. Isn't there more challenging mission like my burning spirit so I can show off?! Such as this, my way of ninja and my heart!! I want to do a cool mission like the one we did in Wave Country!" Naruto began to whine.

"_Hai, hai_, I understood what you want already," Kakashi said in sweat drop. Then he began to explain their mission today.

Naruto scowled when he felt that Kakashi would not listen to him. Suddenly, and idea came up to his mind. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called him again.

"What now?" Kakashi asked in bored tone because his explanation of their mission was interrupted.

"I think we have to do training mission more than doing this boring task," Naruto said again in suggestive eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi began to irritate with Naruto's antic.

"Premonition told me that something comes up. I'm sure we need training more," Naruto said in mysterious way, making Sasuke and Sakura gulp in anticipation.

…………………………………

Kakashi and the others fell silent for awhile before he asked, "Is this about those '_things_' again?" in serious tone.

"Yeah, kind of," Naruto answered in his easy tone.

'You're such a big liar, Naruto…,' Kyuubi said while snickering inside him.

_Hell yeah, it's too fun to miss! _

Inner Naruto said so while snickering too.

"Fine then, we'll cancel today's mission and do the next training mission," Kakashi decided.

"EEEEH!?" Sakura looked displeased, and protested a lot about why Kakashi agreed Naruto's stupid idea. She was scowling many times because Kakashi refused to tell her about Naruto's special condition that '_he can see ghosts and such_'. That's why Kakashi agreed him so much.

On the other hand, Sasuke looked pleased with this change. He loved training and sparing with Naruto because surprisingly, Naruto had many variation in his Kage Bunshin technique, and it's interesting to spar with him coz' their ability was equal (actually not, because Naruto is a lot stronger than Sasuke, but he holds his power in order to not gain too much suspicion from the villagers). Sometimes, Sasuke felt that Naruto was holding back, but he couldn't really tell because Naruto's act was perfect (he can even act dying if he wants to).

"Alright, we'll choose the sparring partner…," Kakashi began as he looked at his pupils.

_All this time, I always pick Sasuke and Naruto as partners, but…I have been curious at Naruto's ability since the first our training mission. Then somehow…when he was sparing with Sasuke, he held back his power too. _

Kakashi thought that deeply. Then he looked again at Naruto with curious look. Sasuke was aware of Kakashi's stare at Naruto, and he felt a bad feeling at that. He glared daggers at Kakashi with _'I kill you if you pair me up with Sakura'_ look. However, it seemed Kakashi was not distracted with his glare (he has used to receiving that look anyway).

_Well, I think I can test it now…._

Kakashi decided as he said, "I'll pair up with Naruto. Sasuke, you pair up with Sakura."

Naruto lifted his eyebrows in surprise, Sasuke scowled in irritation, and Sakura squealed in love-love way as she had the chance to impress Sasuke with her ability.

"Let's do it!" Kakashi began before anyone could protest. Naruto jumped back to make some distance from Kakashi immediately, ready to fight him while Sasuke walked lazily with Sakura who was still squealing happily, to the other place.

"It's an honor to have a copy-Ninja as my sparring partner," Naruto stated in excited face.

"Oh yes, and it's interesting to find out what you can do to fight me," Kakashi replied.

"Well, last time I couldn't do it at my full force because I had to use Sasuke and Sakura, but this time I will not hold back," Naruto said again in confident grin.

Somehow, this conversation made Kyuubi felt uneasy. 'Hey kid, you're not thinking to use all of your power, right?' Kyuubi asked in concern.

_Don't worry Kyuubi, I will not use yours._

Naruto smirked inwardly as Kyuubi snapped in surprise and tried to stop him, but Naruto had closed the conversation one-sided, not wanting to listen to Kyuubi anymore as he began to attack Kakashi in his full force.

Oh My God…, Kakashi would say that out loud if Naruto was not attacking him fiercely. Naruto's speed was incredible; Kakashi had hard times to defend himself from Naruto's lightning speed attacks; he even didn't give Kakashi time to breathe!! –And, oh GOD!! Naruto's tricks for all of his Ninjutsus were high class! Indeed he only used the Kage Bunshin, but the variation, the way he used his Jutsu surprised, no, shocked Kakashi a LOT.

Kakashi had to use all of his Jutsus, and HELL, Naruto could block all of them without any difficulty. His Raikiri was somehow had no use against Naruto's bunshin because he had limit to use it, but Naruto's bunshins were too many to even count and all of them were moving too fast to recognize the real Naruto. Even he had used his SHARINGAN; he could tell what Naruto would do, but Naruto's speed made it not very useful. In the end Kakashi was forced to use his KUCHIYOSE to lock Naruto's movement, but WTF!? It also failed as the Nin-dogs began to '_LOVE_' Naruto (oh yes…he uses that '_special pheromone'_ on the dogs to disable their function).

Kakashi was at lost. He actually didn't want to use his DOTON on Naruto, but he had no choice or he would lose to his own pupil. It's weird actually if we looked at their states. Kakashi was the one, who was panting heavily because he had run out his chakra, but Naruto was still at his best condition, and he even smirked at Kakashi mockingly.

Kakashi felt pissed off immediately, and then began to perform hand seals to use the Doton Jutsus, but Naruto had known exactly what he was up to, so Naruto only used the simplest way to face this Jutsu: jump on the tree's branch.

_He even knows about Doton's flaw!?_

Kakashi was really shocked at this point. Even if anyone could read what the biggest flaw on Doton Jutsu was, they couldn't easily think that Doton Jutsu _COULDN'T BREAK THE TREES_. Yeah, because they would only know that if they read the _Five Element Jutsus_ which couldn't be obtained unless they're Jounins.

After Kakashi failed his last Jutsu, he had no chakra anymore to attack, so he had no choice but to surrender. "Right…it's your win," Kakashi said as he collapsed on the ground while panting heavily. He tried to rest his body as Naruto leaped down from the tree and walked closer to him. He looked at Kakashi's lost face as he began to grin.

"It's fun, sensei," Naruto said.

_Fun!? He said that that was fun!?_

Kakashi looked at Naruto in disbelieve, but hell, he had to admit that it's the first time he had to use all of his Jutsus for a spar, even his spar with Gai was never this tiring, but indeed, he felt relieved when he could use all of things he had without any regret.

"You haven't used all of yours, right?" Kakashi asked curiously after he recovered a bit from his panting.

"Why do you think that way?" Naruto asked still in his grin.

"Because you look not tired at all, it's really surprising that I have an excellent _Genin_ who can use the biggest flaw of Doton Jutsu to defeat his own teacher," Kakashi said in his smirk.

Naruto was sweat dropping. "It's because you didn't do it seriously, sensei," Naruto made excuse.

Kakashi glared at him with that statement. It seemed Naruto tried to protect Kakashi's pride for losing from his own pupil, and he didn't like it. "I know best about my ability and condition, Naruto," Kakashi growled.

"Well, maybe I am lucky today?" Naruto made another excuse.

…………………………………

Kakashi was silent for a long time. He understood if Naruto didn't want to tell him about his secret, but Kakashi was really curious about Naruto. He's too mysterious. He was still Genin, but he had the ability better than Kakashi (he actually admits that). "Soon, you'll tell me everything about you," Kakashi said slowly as he got up and walked to Sasuke and Sakura, who were somehow didn't even train as the looks on their face (widening eyes, gaping mouth and speechless) indicated that they saw everything in Kakashi and Naruto's _**spar**_ (can it even be called _**spar**_?)

After Sasuke and Sakura finished their spar some times later, the team 7 minus Kakashi (because somehow he looks at a bird which is flying restlessly above their head, and he seems understanding that Hokage is calling him, so he goes off first) walked together to go home. At this time, Sakura tried her best to attract Sasuke, but somehow, Sasuke only glared at her and told her instead of wooing him like that, why she didn't train more because her ability now really was the worst of the tree. Sakura was really shocked that Sasuke judged her worse than Naruto.

Actually, Naruto felt pity to his pink haired teammate, but he had hard time to suppress his laughter when he saw Sakura's face when Sasuke walked away, leaving her.

_Oh God…why does she never understand that Sasuke never has any interest in her?_

Naruto clutched his stomach, turning his back to Sakura so she would not see him in that state.

'Women are troublesome,' Kyuubi stated.

_You talk like Shikamaru now…._

Naruto laughed a little at Kyuubi's statement, and somehow, it pissed Sakura off, because she thought that Naruto was laughing at her.

"Naruto---!!" Sakura cracked her knuckles and was ready to punch Naruto hard when suddenly Naruto was aware of someone watching him. Naruto bent his head to avoid Sakura's punch (naturally), and tapped the square rock which had two holes under him.

"Konohamaru, it's too obvious," Naruto said in his pathetic smile.

Konohamaru (and his friends) hurriedly open their disguise. "As I expected from the man I admire, you're great, my rival!!" Konohamaru stated arrogantly while crossing his arms on his chest. Then there are Udon and Moegi beside him, and the three of them wore goggles.

"_Yappari_ (as I thought) it is you-guys," Naruto said in sweat drop. "What's with those goggles?" Naruto asked, aware of their unusual appearances.

"E he-he, we mimic your appearance!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh, I see," Naruto said in bored tone.

"Aaah, what's with that boring reaction!? You're so cold these days, _niichan_!! Konohamaru protested.

"Well, these days you bug me too much only to meet with Haku, why should I act warmly to you?" Naruto scowled. Konohamaru blushed when he heard that.

"Well, _Haku-neechan_ is really beautiful and she's soft too," Konohamaru said in red face.

"No matter what I tell you, you will still refuse to recognize him as a boy rather that a girl," Naruto said again in sweat drop. "_Tonikaku _(anyway), I have to practice now, so I can't play with you." Naruto turned his back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? No way! Hey, wait _niichan_! You've promised us to play Ninja together!!" Konohamaru's team protested again in unison.

Naruto sighed in defeat as he looked at Konohamaru's team's glassing eyes. "Fine then…," Naruto said as exactly as Sakura smacked his head. "Ouch!! What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto shouted in annoyance while facing Sakura's angry state, and was stroking his bumped head.

"You dared laugh at me---!!" Sakura looked like about killing someone.

"I didn't laugh at you!!" Naruto objected, and then they glared at each other.

"Who is this _neechan_, leader?" Konohamaru asked in displeasure. "Her forehead is wider than the others and she's _**ugly**_," Konohamaru stated his opinion and put the stress on _**ugly**_ word.

Sakura twitched slightly as she heard the word ringing in her head. She became angrier and was about to smack all of them as Naruto shouted, "Run!!" and they hurriedly ran away from the angry Sakura who chased after them stubbornly. However, suddenly Konohamaru bumped into someone and fell down.

"Konohamaru!!" Naruto stopped running immediately.

"It hurts," the man, not; the boy in front of Konohamaru said and looked at Koohamaru coldly.

Naruto looked at the boy in front of him too, and his face lightened up immediately.

_It's Kankuroooo!! –and the blond girl beside him is Temariiiii!!_

Naruto shouted inwardly in complete joy to meet them. He really missed them, but now he was not as dumb as before, so he would not say it out loud.

Kankuro grabbed Konohamaru's collar and lifted him with one hand. "It hurts, _kuso gaki_ (damn brat)" Kankuro threatened him in angry tone.

"Stop it, we will be scolded," Temari said in bored face.

"Aah, I'm sorry, it's because I chase after him…," Sakura said in regretting mode.

"_Maa, maa_, please release him, Kan-…, no, buddy," Naruto said in friendly mode. Kankuro glanced at Naruto's headband.

_Huh…, Konoha Genin, eh…?_

Kankuro smirked, but it seemed Kankuro didn't listen to Naruto at all. "Well, before _he_ arrives, I think I'll play a little," Kankuro said in dangerous annoying smirk.

Naruto felt pissed off suddenly. Well, he never had good temper in the first place, and he hated being ignored most. "Stop it," Naruto stated firmly, but he was still smiling even if he was angry and his veins had popped out on his head.

"You're annoying," Kankuro said at Naruto. "I hate short people, especially children. They're annoying, and just looking at them has made me want to finish them off," Kankuro stated and was about to punch Konohamaru when Naruto moved as fast as he could and stood suddenly behind Kankuro and grabbed one of his shoulders.

"Listen when people are talking, will you?" Naruto whispered those words in warning tone near Kankuro's ear, and it made his body freeze in shock.

_He…, since when has he…!?_

Kankuro was really shocked to Naruto's sudden move. Temari was shocked as well, but she hurriedly took her fan and was ready to attack Naruto when suddenly a rock hit Kankuro's back hand.

"Ouch!" Kankuro jolted in pain and surprise as he dropped Konohamaru to the ground. "What?" Kankuro and Temari looked at the tree above them.

"What are you doing in someone else's village?" Sasuke asked in serious face as he took another rock.

"KYAAAA, SASUKEEEE!!" Sakura screamed happily when her hero came in time to safe her, err…them.

Naruto looked at him too, and then he smiled in '_thank you, Sasuke_' look. Sasuke blushed slightly when he saw Naruto's cute face.

Kankuro glared at him while Temari looked amazed with Sasuke's _beauty_. "Here's another annoying brat," Kankuro said in annoyance as he was stroking his hand.

"Just stop it," Sasuke stated firmly with his serious gaze.

"KYAAAAAA!! _KAKKOOOOOII_ (so cooool)!!" Sakura and Moegi screamed in unison as they looked at Sasuke's cool gaze.

_Jeez, girls…._

Naruto sweat dropped. Then he helped Konohamaru stand. "Are you alright, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, somehow…. Thank you, Naruto-niichan," Konohamaru looked at Naruto in sparkling eyes of admiration.

"If you want to thank someone, thank Sasuke later, ok?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, he's cool too, but your move just now was cooler, niichan!" Konohamaru complimented him.

_Well, if Sasuke had not stopped me just now, I would have beaten the shit out of Kankuro anyway…. I have to thank him later too._

Naruto thought that inwardly while sweat dropping again.

"Hey, brat!! Get down here!!" Kankuro ordered him in warning tone. "I hate the showing off brat like you even more…." Kankuro moved the thing which was covered in bandage on his back as Sasuke glared at him fiercely.

"Wait, are you planning to use _Karasu_?" Temari asked in concern when kankuro put the thing Temari called it Karasu on the ground.

"Stop it, Kankuro."

Suddenly, someone spoke behind Sasuke, surprising Sasuke, not only Sasuke, but also the others. Everyone hurriedly looked at the boy which was hanging on the tree's branch reversely. "You embarrass our village," the boy, with spiky short red hair and an '_**ai**_ (_love_)' kanji on his left forehead said again expressionless.

Naruto and everyone were speechless at first, but then Kankuro called him, "Ga-Gaara…," he said weakly with nervous face.

_GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

Naruto squealed inwardly. He was so happy when he met him again.

_He…, since when has he been hanging there…?_

Sasuke wondered that so much.

_That ability to sneak…it's in the same level as Kakashi…._

"What a shame of you, being worked out in this stupid fight. What do you think we're doing here?" Gaara scolded Kankuro, displeased, but still he was expressionless as before.

"Wait, listen to me first…they started this…!" Kankuro made excuse with fear clearly displayed on his face.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll kill you," Gaara threatened him in warning tone, and glared daggers at Kankuro.

_Mnh…kakkoooooiii!!_

Naruto squealed again inwardly.

"A-alright, alright then…, it's my fault…," Kankuro stuttered with really nervous face.

"Ye-yeah…, we're really sorry…," Temari said too in nervous face.

_Is he the leader…? What scary eyes…._

Sasuke thought as he realized how scared Temari and Kankuro were towards the red head.

"You…, I'm sorry of their rudeness," Gaara said slowly as he began to swirl.

_He can hit Kankuro with a rock…, not too bad…._

Gaara set his eyes to Sasuke.

_But…that blonde…._

Gaara glanced at Naruto who was still admiring Gaara's feature (even if he his self is not aware).

_He can move so fast…even I can't see his movement, and suddenly he was standing behind Kankuro. Actually…who are they?_

Gaara thought while landing safely on the ground. "It seems we arrive too early, but we come here not to play," Gaara said as he tidied his clothes.

"Ye-yes…, understood," Kankuro said slowly.

"Let's go," Gaara said as he turned his back to leave.

"Wait!!" Sakura shouted at them. "Your headband…you're Suna's Ninjas, right?" Sakura asked in serious face. "You're indeed Konoha's ally, but…entering the hidden village without permission in another nation in strictly forbidden. What's your purpose here? We can't let you off that easily if you have no excuse…."

"It's ok, Sakura," Naruto said suddenly. Everyone automatically gave their attention to Naruto. "They have permission to enter this village, right?" Naruto asked while smiling lovely at Gaara.

Gaara looked surprise with Naruto's expression on him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, not understanding.

"They are participating in Chuunin exam," Naruto answered.

"Eh?" Sakura looked surprise.

"Yeah, three Genin from Suna, Kankuro, Temari, and…Sabaku no Gaara…," Naruto said, still in his smile. The three Suna's Ninja looked so surprised with that.

"Ho-how do you know…!?"

Gaara widened his eyes in shock, and even couldn't finish his sentence as suddenly Naruto ran into him, jumped and hugged him tightly in his arms. "Gaara!! I really want to meet you!!" Naruto shouted in excited mode.

…………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There's really long brave silence before, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?!" they shouted in unison and in shock.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, everyone…. This is Lunaryu speaking. What do you think abut this chapter? Not enough tension eh…? Well, I just make Gaara and Naruto meet. Next time maybe I'll put the Yaoi more…. Slight Naru/Haku and Naru/Gaara are sweet, but why is the Naru/Sasu portion less than before…? Hiks… (sorry for Sasu/Naru fans…ToT). Well, but this chapter will lead us to the next chapter, so please be kind and drop your reviews…. Anyway, I still continue this story, so please read the next chapter too, k? Jaa na! MMMUUUUAAAAAHH!! (Kisses for you)

With Love,

Lunaryu


	14. Bijuus and Jinchuurikis

**A/N: **At least I can update this for you, though I may be really busy right now and can't say much. Anyway, please enjoy the story! Ah, thanks for your lovely reviews! Chapter 13, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is nit mine and never will be...**

**Warning: **_foul language, and watch out three some (NaruSasuGaara) XD_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 13: _Sasuke's Jealousy!? The Bijuus and Jinchuurikis!_**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?!" everyone shouted in shock at the same time when Naruto suddenly jumped and hugged Gaara in excited face.

Gaara widened his eyes in shock too, and because the shock was too much, his _suna_ (sand) in his pot on his back reacted and captured Naruto's body immediately, forcing him to part from Gaara.

_Ooh, Shukaku doesn't let me touch his container?_

Naruto thought in surprise as he looked around at the sand.

'Brat, it's not wise to shock him like that, Shukaku can kill you,' Kyuubi said in annoyance. He hated sand, really.

_Oh come on, Kyuubi. You're more powerful than that tanuki (raccoon), just protect me, ok?_

Naruto convinced Kyuubi in his sweet tone, making Kyuubi sigh in defeat.

'Fine, whatever,' Kyuubi said in bored tone.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted at him in concern while Sakura and Konohamaru's team screamed in horror.

_What the hell is he doing!? Does he want to die!?_

Temari and Kankuro thought in unison as they looked at Gaara who glared daggers at Naruto and performed his suna jutsu on Naruto's body, _Sabaku Kyuu_ (Dessert Coffin).

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gaara asked in expressionless face, but his voice was trembling slightly in shock and fear (?) as he looked at Naruto who was still staring at him in amusement.

"I hug you, my friend," Naruto said in his smile, not really distracted by the sand around his body.

Gaara twitched slightly at Naruto's words. He really didn't like it. "Since when have we become friends?" Gaara asked in angry face (err…actually his face was emotionless, so we can't really tell if he was angry or not).

"Since we've been born," Naruto said in his sweet smile.

"Do you want to die?" Gaara asked him, really annoyed with Naruto's smiling face.

"Ooh, do you want to kill me?" Naruto asked in surprised face. "Then, try it, you can't kill me with this sand," Naruto said as he smirked mockingly at Gaara. "It's useless…."

Gaara felt pissed off suddenly when Naruto seemed insulting his jutsu. "You asked this," he said in stern voice.

_Sabaku Sousou (Dessert Graveyard)!!_

Soon after Gaara performed the jutsu, the sand sank Naruto and crushed him in it.

"Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Sasuke screamed in horror when he saw that while Sakura began to cry and faint in shock, and Konohamaru's team cried harder than her.

_No! No! Nooooooooooooo!!_

However then, Gaara looked surprised when he felt something was missing. "What…?" he stopped his jutsu and undid his sand, and surprisingly, Naruto was still there, unharmed. He just smirked at Gaara in arrogant style. "How this can be…?" Gaara was so shocked to see his jutsu failed.

"I told you it's useless," Naruto landed elegantly on the ground, leaving Sasuke speechless to see him fine, safe and sound. Konohamaru's team jumped in joy-crying, but Sakura was still unconscious. Naruto sweat dropped when he looked at her.

_Aah, poor oh poor Sakura…._

Naruto then gave his attention back to Gaara. "What do you think now, Gaara?" Naruto asked him casually. Gaara jolted in surprise, and then he tried to catch Naruto again with his sand but he lost Naruto when the blonde suddenly moved so fast and in second he had been in front of Gaara's nose, grinning at him childishly while catching his hand.

"Wha-…!?" Gaara was shocked even more when he looked at Naruto's blue eyes which stared deeply through his clear emerald eyes.

"Want to know why your sand can't kill me?" Naruto asked in butterfly whisper, giving shiver to Gaara's body without reason. "It's because I'm the same as you…, you have Shukaku, and I have Kyuubi…. We're the _Jinchuurikis_…," Naruto whispered those words in seductive gaze and voice, flowing Gaara to wild imagination.

Naruto smirked in victory when he looked at Gaara's dozing eyes. For better pressure, Naruto looked at Gaara's pink lips.

_Ooh, his lips surprisingly look so soft and warm…, I want to taste it._

'Here it is…your perverted thought. Jeez, brat!! He's still underage, _**UNDERAGE**_, damn it!!' Kyuubi yelled at Naruto in annoyance.

_Oh, shut up, Kyuubi!! It's a natural instinct to taste something new!_

Naruto made excuse as he began to lean his face closer to Gaara. "_Kimittawa_ (I like you)," Naruto whispered lightly and soon he closed their small distance by locking his to Gaara's lips in butterfly kiss, freaking out the whole people who were available there.

"OH My GOD!! Gaara!!" Temari and kankuro screamed in horror, reacting first as their jaws dropped in shock, followed by Konohamaru's team who was screaming in shock and in embarrassment. Oh, and you must look at Sasuke's blank pale face. He looked like a person who has been struck by lightning, and might be now he had fainted.

Gaara could only widen his eyes in shock, too shocked even to react. Naruto released his kiss and grinned at him naughtily. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said in his foxy grin, and then he pulled Sasuke-who was still in shock beside him and hugged him from aside, "-and this is my boy friend, Uchiha Sasuke," he added, making Sasuke blush in red crimson as he heard that. "Nice to meet you, Suna's Ninja!" he greeted them in friendly face as they looked at him as if he were an alien or something like that.

At that time…Gaara had fainted because the shock was too much (Naruto: wait, he can't faint! Shukaku will take over his body!! A/N: Let say Shukaku fainted as well…XP)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke scowled many times when Naruto asked him to have lunch with him at their house (with Haku of course). Naruto looked confused as why Sasuke looked so annoyed that day.

"Ne, Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in concern.

Sasuke only glared at him and humped him in annoyed tone, and refused to tell him what happened with him.

"Hey…, I'm not you, so I won't know anything unless you tell me what's wrong," Naruto persuaded him in sweet tone.

"Hn, ask yourself!" Sasuke thrust his tongue out to Naruto and threw his face away from him, irritating Naruto a lot as he began to walk out the room, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto sighed in defeat as Haku came from kitchen and began to ask him after he sat down beside Naruto. "What happened?" Haku whispered faintly.

"I don't know. He acts like this after we have met Suna's Ninja," Naruto whispered back.

"Did you do something annoying him?" Haku asked again.

"I didn't do any…, no; wait…," Naruto thought that deeply, and then he sweat dropped. "Ah…maybe it is…," he looked realizing something.

"What is it?" Haku asked again.

"Maybe…it's because I kissed Gaara…," Naruto said faintly in sweat drop.

"What!?" Haku raised his volume in shock, and Naruto hurriedly covered his mouth to avoid Sasuke's suspicion.

"Shhh!! Not too loud!" Naruto whispered lightly. Haku nodded in understanding. Naruto released his hand from Haku's mouth.

"And why did you kiss that Gaara boy?" Haku asked him again.

"Well, I have a lot of reasons, and one of them is because I like him," Naruto admitted.

"But you said Sasuke is your boyfriend," Haku protested.

"Yeah, it's because I love him," Naruto said that.

Haku sighed, "Naruto…you can't kiss someone only because you like him, and of course Sasuke would be angry if you kiss someone else beside him. He thought you aren't serious with him," Haku said in bored tone.

"It's just a greeting!" Naruto protested.

"Think about the place and situation first, _baka_! You can't kiss anyone in front of Sasuke's eyes!" Haku scolded him.

"Hmm…so basically, he's…jealous?" Naruto asked slowly in doubt.

"Yes, he definitely is," Haku stated that firmly.

"I see…," Naruto nodded in understanding, and then he smirked naughtily as he began to stand up and walked out to follow Sasuke. At this time, Haku felt a very bad-bad feeling.

_He definitely will do something naughty here with Sasuke. Well, I guess I have to play somewhere else before they corrupted my eyes and my ears and make me horny as well…._

Haku thought in sweat drop as he began to clean the dishes and prepared to go outside. "Maybe Zabusa-san is free today," Haku said as he smiled lovingly. Maybe today, he could meet his beloved Zabusa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn that Naruto!!" Sasuke kick the dirt on his sandal. He looked so pissed off. "Kissing everyone as he like…even in front of me, he's so stupid!!" he cursed Naruto in annoyance.

"Ooh, look, we have the jealous Sasuke here," Naruto said behind him, freaking Sasuke out and made him angrier than before. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto in flushing face, not wanting to admit that he's indeed jealous.

Sasuke threw his face away from Naruto again and refused to talk to him. Naruto smiled pathetically seeing him acting like a spoiled brat like this. Then, he jumped and hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke said in stern voice.

"I don't want to. It's rare to see you jealous on some one else," Naruto said in his teasing voice, pissing Sasuke off more.

"Don't make fun of me!!" he shouted angrily.

"Sasuke…," Naruto whispered slowly, "I'm so happy…that you're jealous…," he said with his gentle smile.

"Eh?" Sasuke looked confused when he heard that.

"You never told me that you love me, right? So…I'm feeling uncertain about your feeling towards me…, but now I know that you really do love me, because you're jealous on Gaara. I'm so happy…," Naruto said again in happy childish voice.

'LIAR!! YOU'RE INDEED A BIG LIAR!!' Kyuubi laughed to his ass inside Naruto as he heard Naruto's excuse for kissing Gaara.

_Shut up, you orange fur ball!! I have to convince him and I need to concentrate!!_

Naruto yelled at Kyuubi inwardly. Then he began to release Sasuke's body and slowly turned Sasuke's body to face him. Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "Don't you like me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in his gentle smile.

Sasuke blushed lightly. "If I can get jealous on someone because of you, won't that mean I like you?" Sasuke asked back in slightly annoyed face.

Naruto chuckled. "I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said that casually, making Sasuke blush even more.

"Don't say embarrassing thing with that innocent face…," Sasuke said slowly while covering his pink face.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand which was covering the brunette face, and then kissed the hand lovingly as he closing his eyes. At this point, Sasuke had blown up in red crimson. Naruto opened his eyes again and looked at Sasuke's eyes. He titled his head a little because Sasuke was taller than him. Then he smiled again in sweet seductive smile.

"Naruto…," Sasuke murmured slowly as he was drowned to Naruto's blue eyes. He could only close his eyes when Naruto closed their distance in small kiss.

Naruto released their kiss slowly and looked deeply at Sasuke's onyx eyes once more. "Let's do something interesting at home, Sasuke," Naruto offered while grinning naughtily.

Sasuke blushed madly when he realized what Nauto was thinking. "Pervert…!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later at Naruto's house, err…apartment, in Naruto's bedroom…and on his bed…Naruto was doing something…behind the naked Sasuke who looked so horny… (GAH!! You decide!!)

"Hmm…, ah…, Naruto…!" Sasuke moaned slightly when Naruto began to touch his hardening member. Naruto silenced Sasuke in his deep kiss. He explored Sasuke's hot cavern with his tongue again. Sasuke groaned slightly to taste Naruto's tongue in his mouth. "Ngh…, aah…."

"Sasuke…, you're hot…," Naruto said that while panting as he released his kiss, and then captured Sasuke's neck and bit it hard.

"Aaah!" Sasuke jolted in pain and pleasure at the same time. "God…, Naruto…, aaaah!" Sasuke moaned in pleasure even more when he felt Naruto sucking his artery so experienced, making him fly to paradise.

Naruto's hand now began to massage Sasuke's member in rhythm. So hot…, so delicate…, so good…, Sasuke couldn't think anymore when Naruto did that to him. Naruto's other hand teased his nipples and made them hard. He could only moan and panted heavily in flushing red face.

"Your face is so sexy…," Naruto licked Sasuke's ear, making his body shiver in complete pleasure. Naruto's torture on his body was making him so hot…, so…longed.

_Oh God…!_

"Na-Naruto…, aah…," Sasuke began to feel that he would come soon. "Naruto…, Naruto…," Sasuke clung to Naruto, and in few massages of his member, Sasuke came on Naruto's hand. "Aaaah!!" Sasuke screamed in complete pleasure as he felt himself released everything out. Sasuke panted heavily and would collapse if Naruto who was behind him, licking Sasuke's seed on his hand delicately, didn't catch his body.

"Sasuke…," Naruto hugged him from behind. "You're so…cute as always…," Naruto said while kissing Sasuke's back lovingly.

"Don't…call me…cute…," Sasuke said between his panting, trying to regain his pace of breath. Then he removed Naruto's hand from his waist and turned his body to look at Naruto's face.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you only touch me?" Sasuke asked in wonder.

……………………………………………………………..

There's a moment of silence before Naruto "Eh?" asked him in dumfounded face.

"Lovers do not only touch when they do this kind of thing," Sasuke said in innocent face, seriously, making Naruto's jaw drop in shock.

"Sa-Sasuke…, where do you learn that from…?" Naruto asked in sweat drop and in pale face.

_Masaka…!_

"I stole a glance at Kakashi's book several days before, and the characters there do some more of this kind of thing," Sasuke said that in serious tone. "Don't you want to do that too?" he asked again in innocent face.

_YAPPARIIIIIII (I KNEW IIIIIT)!!_

Naruto cried inwardly as he felt that he had to cover his nose and mouth to avoid the nose bleeding and drooling state of Sasuke's super cute side.

_Oh God, oh God, oh GOOOOOOD!! He's so cute!! So cuuute!! I want to __**do**__ him right now!!_

Naruto suppressed the urge to just rape him there and his body was trembling so hard. "Sa-Sasuke…, you should not read that book…," Naruto said in stuttering voice.

"Eh, why? I think it can improve our style," Sasuke stated.

"That's not for twelve years old boy of course…," Naruto said as he began to feel dizzy and his sense began to fly away.

_Oh God…, it's no good! I can rape him if I don't stop this!!_

Naruto thought in fear as he began to feel that he was hard as well. Well, he's indeed hard when he touched Sasuke, but he didn't feel like to do him. However this time was different, since Sasuke was the one who brought that up.

"But I saw them doing it, and it seems so good," Sasuke said again as he began to grab Naruto's arm. "Hey…, don't you want to try it?" he asked in seductive gaze.

_Aaargh…, screw the sense!!_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him hard to lay down on the bed.

"Ouch!! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in annoyed face. His back was hurt, damned it!

"Do you really want to try that?" Naruto asked seriously while his pant increased.

"Err…, yeah," Sasuke said slowly, having no clue at all what happened to Naruto.

'Now, now, brat…calm down, calm down!! Remember he's still twelve, _**TWELVE YEARS OLD INNOCENT BOY**_!! He doesn't know anything about this kind of thing!!' Kyuubi warned Naruto in alarmed tone.

_He's the one who asks this…._

'BEAST!! Brat, he's still underage!! It will hurt him a lot!! Really a lot and you can't do that again if he get trauma of your action!!' Kyuubi screamed at him, pounding his head and ears so loudly.

Naruto snapped in realization and sighed weakly as he regained his sense back. He collapsed on Sasuke's body and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, not understanding what Naruto was doing.

"I can't do that now…," Naruto said in regret while he was crying pathetically.

"Why?" Sasuke asked again.

"It will hurt you a lot if I do that now…so…let's keep that until we reach sixteen," Naruto said.

_Even if I really want to be inside him now---!!_

Naruto was crying inwardly in regretting state. Kyuubi sighed in relief when he heard that.

'You have to be patient, brat…or everything will be ruined,' Kyuubi patted Naruto's back virtually, while sighing pathetically.

_I know…, thanks for reminding me…._

"Well, if you say so…," Sasuke said while sighing, disappointed.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll give you my best as your 16th birthday's present," Naruto whispered that while smiling naughtily, making Sasuke blush.

"Pervert…!" Sasuke said in blushing face as he closed his eyes to kiss Naruto on his lips again.

Several times after they had cuddled and slept together, Naruto woke up to see his clock.

_It is 5 pm already…, oh yeah, I want to see Gaara first._

Naruto got up from his bed, making Sasuke wake as well. "Ng…? Where are you going to?" Sasuke asked while rubbing his eyes as he saw Naruto taking on his clothes.

"I want to go to Gaara's place," Naruto said while tying his headband.

"What?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly when he heard that name. "Why the hell do you want to meet him?" Sasuke asked in annoyed tone.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke's face, and then he grinned. "Of course because I want to be his friend," Naruto said.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked again, not satisfied with Naruto's answer.

"Because…we're the same…," Naruto said in his solemn look, surprising Sasuke a bit.

_That face…, is there something like Haku's case again…?_

Sasuke thought that deeply. Then he decided. "I'll go with you," Sasuke stated, making Naruto lift his eyebrows in wonder.

"Is that ok? I might make you angry again, you know," Naruto said.

"That's why I want to know," Sasuke said slowly as he began to collect his own clothes. "You always have reason when you take action. I don't know what kind relationship you have with him, but…I want to trust you," Sasuke said again in determined gaze. Then he tied his headband too after finishing his clothing.

_I haven't known much about Naruto…, that's why I want to know him more…. And that Gaara boy…I have felt this strange feeling since we met…I want to make it clear as well…._

"Let's go," Sasuke stated first. Naruto only lifted his shoulders, and then followed him to go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke and Naruto walked in silence. They didn't want to say anything, well, they're still tired form their activity earlier, and somehow they enjoyed their comfortable silence. However then, when they walked through the market, suddenly the weather became so heavy.

Sasuke was the first person who realized this, no; _these_ heavy feelings; a lot of pressures and hatreds, the intentions to kill, dark moods, and those glares…those disgusting glares from the villagers.

_What…? What the hell is this…!?_

Sasuke felt crushed in those filthy feelings, strangely…, but all of those pressures were not focused on him. They were focused on…Naruto who was walking beside him. Sasuke glanced at Naruto-who seemed fine, nervously.

Naruto was aware of Sasuke's glance and turned his face to him. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You…, don't you feel anything?" Sasuke asked slowly in concerned face.

"Feeling what?" Naruto asked, not understanding.

"Those pressures…," Sasuke glanced at everyone who seemed throwing disgusted glare towards Naruto.

"Ah, those glares?" he asked. "It's ok, Sasuke, they won't harm me if I don't harm them first. I used to receiving those glares anyway…so it's ok," Naruto said in his reassuring smile.

"How could you still smile that way when everyone seems wanting to kill you?" Sasuke asked in wonder. It didn't make any sense at all.

_But the most ridiculous thing here is…why the hell everyone hates Naruto so much in the first place?_

Sasuke thought that deeply, not understanding it at all.

"Sasuke…, even if villagers hate me, I am not alone. I have you, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and even Sakura beside me now. So…I'm quite happy with my life," Naruto smiled so lovely at him, making Sasuke blush again.

_Damn his cute face!!_

Sasuke cursed inwardly as he began to feel hot again. However then, Sasuke sighed in relief because Naruto seemed alright. Even if Sasuke wanted to know why everyone hated him, but didn't want to bring the subject which would make Naruto sad, so he left that alone until Naruto told him himself.

Several blocs after the market, Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the certain inn. "Here it is," Naruto said.

"He lives here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, temporally he does," Naruto said in certain face.

"Then, which room does he rent?" Sasuke asked again.

"Let's do this way…," Naruto said as he began to inhale and then, "GAARA-CHAAAAAN!! I'M COMING TO SEE YOUUUUU!!" Naruto shouted so loudly, making Sasuke cringe in sweat drop. Sasuke covered his ears in response.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke scolded him.

"That way Gaara will come out," Naruto grinned foxily.

Several seconds later there's a window in second stairs which was slammed open, revealing a very annoyed Temari. She jumped down in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "What do you want!?" she asked in pale face as she remembered how Naruto kissed his brother before.

"Calm down, Temari, I just want to meet Gaara," Naruto said in his friendly smile.

"After what you have done to him…do you think I would allow you to meet him!?" Temari asked again in annoyance.

"Well, that's just a greeting," Naruto said. "Come on…, let me see him. I want to talk to him personally," Naruto said again, persuading her.

"No way in hell would I let him meet a pervert like you!" Temari stated firmly.

"Ooh…, you actually have some cute sides. Concerning on him, aren't we?" Naruto asked in surprised (not actually, since Naruto has known that Temari actually really loves Gaara, but his brother seems not aware of Temari's feeling towards him, and he was too fearsome. That's why Temari can't tell him how much she loves him) tone.

"Of course I'll concern about him! He's my brother!!" Temari stated firmly.

"Yeah, but you're afraid of him," Naruto said again in solemn look, making Temari snap in surprise. "You're afraid because of his Shukaku…, how poor of him…," Naruto looked so sad when he said that.

At this point Temari was in shock. "How…!?"

"Are you surprised why I know about that?" Naruto asked when he looked at Temari's '_WTF!?_' face. "That's because I'm the same as him, Temari…I'm also a _**Jinchuuriki**_," Naruto said that in serious tone.

_Jinchuuriki…?_

Sasuke thought in wonder.

Meanwhile, Temari dropped her fan and covered her mouth. She widened her eyes and her body was trembling badly in fear. "No-…, no way…!" Temari stuttered in complete horror of her face could make.

"_Odoroita_ (are you shocked)?" Naruto asked again while grinning. "Now let me meet Gaara, Temari," Naruto said again while grabbing Temari's shoulder, making her wince. "Don't worry; I'll not harm you or your brother. I just want to talk to him…who knows? Maybe I can help him tame his _**Bijuu**_," Naruto said again in cheery confident voice.

_Bijuu?_

Sasuke thought again, really not understanding about what actually happened and what they're talking about.

"Eh?" Temari looked so surprise when she heard that. "Do you mean…that Shukaku…?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "When he can tame him, he will open his heart to you and Kankuro, I promise," Naruto gave her a good guy pose in his cheery grin.

Temari looked confused when she looked at Naruto. "Why…, why are you so concerned about Gaara?" Temari asked in wonder, not understanding Naruto's action.

"Well…, that's because I'm a Jinchuuriki too…. I have experienced what he has, so I can understand what kind of pains he has through until now…, and somehow I just can't leave him that way," Naruto smiled again in solemn look.

Temari looked sad when she saw Naruto's smile, and then she bent her head. "Can you…, can you really save him?" Temari whispered those words in shaking voice.

"I will," Naruto answered in his determined gaze. Temari looked at his eyes and recognized him instantly. She moved her feet from the doorway, giving path to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where's Kankuro?" Naruto asked before he walked.

"He's not here, so Gaara is alone in the 13th room, second floor," Temari answered. Naruto smiled in pleased feeling, and then he began to walk in the inn, followed by Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke called him in the end. He couldn't stand it anymore for not knowing anything. "What're Jinchuuriki and Bijuu?" he asked straight forwardly.

Naruto didn't say anything as he continued walking, but then he whispered faintly, "Soon…you'll know abut them…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara was dozing off in his room. He looked almost sleeping, but he's actually not. He was talking and mumbling to his self. "_Kaasan_ (Gaara called his sand/Shukaku as _**mother**_), today I met someone so…strange…," he said slowly. "He said he wanted to be friend with me…, he even hugged and kissed me…why? He's supposed to hate and fear of me…, but he said…."

_Kimittawa (I like you)._

Gaara remembered what Naruto said earlier that day. Gaara didn't understand that. Something distracted his heart so much. "Why…? Why did he say those words…?" Gaara asked in wonder.

'He's dangerous…. You have to kill him soon,' Shukaku said inside his head.

"So…, he's an enemy…?" Gaara asked again.

'Yeah, and if you just sleep here, I can destroy him for you,' Shukaku snickered evilly inside him.

"In your dream, mother…. I'll kill him for you instead," Gaara said in his cold tone. He hated when Shukaku persuaded him to sleep. It seemed he just wanted to take over his body that way.

'Then just kill him, I want his blood…,' Shukaku said while smirking evilly.

"As you please…," Gaara stood up and was about to leave the room from window when suddenly the door of his room was opened.

"Gaara!!" Naruto shouted his name loudly, making Gaara wince at his loud high pitch voice.

Gaara saw him at his murderous look. "You came here in perfect time. I was just about to seek you," Gaara said while closing his window again.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Do you miss me?" Naruto asked again while grinning.

"Mother says she wants your blood," Gaara said again coldly as he began to use his sand again to catch Naruto, but somehow, the sand avoided Naruto's body, surprising Gaara. "What…!?"

"I told you it's useless to use your sand on me, Gaara," Naruto said again in a huff. "I'm the same as you, so you can't kill me with that!" Naruto informed him.

"What do you mean the same?" Gaara asked in wonder.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki as well," Naruto said while lifting his black shirt, revealing the seal on his stomach, making Gaara snap in surprise.

"That's…!"

_The Bijuu's seal…!?_

Then Gaara remembered Naruto's words before he fainted.

…_You have Shukaku…and I have Kyuubi…._

"Kyuu…bi…?" Gaara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…, I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Bijuu Nine Tails Demon Fox, Kyuubi," Naruto stated firmly, and I know that you have the Bijuu One Tail Demon Raccoon, Shuukaku in your body, Gaara," he added in serious face.

"The same…?" Gaara asked again, having not registered the sudden socking news.

Naruto smiled and walked closer to him. Naruto stopped in front of Gaara, and then he reached his hands to touch Gaara's cheeks. "Gaara…I'm here to help you," Naruto said slowly.

"Help…?" Gaara slowly looked at Naruto's blue eyes in wonder.

"Yes…, I can help you tame your Bijuu…, so you can control him more perfectly…. You no need to be afraid of your own power…, no need to be afraid of hurting someone you love again…and…let Yashamaru rest in peace…," Naruto whispered those words slowly while smiling gently at Gaara.

_Yashamaru…!_

Gaara was really surprised when he heard that name. "How…, how can you know about him…!?" Gaara asked in disbelief as he widened his eyes in shock.

Naruto only smiled at Gaara and shook his head slowly. He didn't want to tell him that Yashamaru was haunting him in regret and he was almost turning into evil spirit behind Gaara. He looked so sad and he was begging to Naruto to save Gaara and killed him before he killed Gaara instead.

Naruto hugged Gaara and whispered again. "Temari and Kankuro really concern about you…but you close your heart and don't want to open it to them…is it because of the Bijuu?" Naruto asked. "Are you afraid of hurting Temari and Kankuro like you did to Yashamaru back then?" Naruto asked again in sad tone.

Gaara fell silent for awhile when he felt the warmth of Naruto's body on him. Then he closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

'Don't…, he's trying to kill you!!' Shukaku warned Gaara, but somehow…Gaara didn't hear him. He was drowned in the warmth Naruto offered to him, and somehow…something…something was struggling in his heart. Something so warm…no; it was hot. It's so hot…and the hot feeling was climbing up from his stomach up to his eyes, and without even realizing it…he broke in silent cry.

Gaara clutched Naruto's shirt with trembling hands. He didn't know what to do…. He didn't know why suddenly he felt so uneasy and his tears would not stop flowing from his emerald eyes. "Why…?" he whispered so faintly.

_I thought the tears had drained up when Yashamaru died…, so why…, why am I crying now…?_

Naruto felt that Gaara was crying in his arms. Naruto smiled so lovingly at him. "It's alright…, you can cry…as much as you want…," Naruto whispered that really gently, making Gaara's tears flow even harder, and soon, he was crying so hard while clutching Naruto's shirt really hard.

Sasuke was standing behind the door. He was covering his mouth with two hands.

_That's the reason…._

Sasuke's body fell slowly against the door.

_That's why everyone hates him so much…._

Sasuke closed his face as the tears began to fall down from his eyes to his cheeks.

_And I couldn't do anything to help him when he needed someone back then…. _(He talks about Naruto here)

Sasuke was also crying when he heard the voice of Gaara who was crying so hard, and he couldn't do anything but listen to him. He bent his head in solemn-sad face, full of tears. He didn't know what happened to the red head, but somehow…he understood what he felt when he heard him crying.

_And him…, _(now he talks about Gaara)_ he's still a child…even if he looks so fearsome, cold, and murderous…._

Sasuke thought that really in sad form.

_He's also…the same as Naruto…._

Several times later, Gaara regained control of his self, and he began to tell the story of his life (it was the same in the manga, so let's pretend that he had told Naruto everything). "I am so scared…, I'm scared that I will hurt Temari and Kankuro…, I'm so scared…," Gaara covered his face in really sad form.

"I'll help you tame Shukaku," Naruto offered again.

"Eh?" Gaara asked in confused face.

"After you tame him, you no need to be afraid of sleeping again, and he won't move without your order anymore," Naruto said that in certain.

"Can it really work?" Gaara asked with the slight hope in his eyes.

"Yep!!" Naruto grinned and gave him the good guy pose.

"How can we tame him?" Gaara asked.

"Close your eyes, Gaara. Trust me, I'll make you face the real Shukaku inside yourself," Naruto said. Gaara nodded and closed his eyes.

_Kyuubi!_

'Roger,' Kyuubi said as he performed his chakra and Naruto transferred some of them in Gaara's body, and then he began to synchronize with him, looking at Gaara's memory and heart. Deep-deep inside Gaara's heart, there's a Tanuki Monster, err…I mean Shukaku.

'How dare you come here alone, filthy human….! Are you here to be eaten?' Shukaku smirked evilly at Naruto who was facing him calmly.

"Watch your tongue when you speak, tanuki!" Naruto said in stern voice. "Who do you think you're talking to!?"

'Bah!! You're the one who should watch your tongue, human! I can eat you up now if I want to!' Shukaku shouted angrily at Naruto and was about attacking him when Kyuubi appeared behind Naruto and glared daggers at him. Shukaku widened his eyes in shock and fear when he looked at Kyuubi's form and his fearsome chakra. 'Kyu-…Kyubi-sama…!?' he asked in disbelief.

'You dare to touch my Naruto, I'll rip you into pieces!' Kyuubi hissed at him angrily. Shukaku stepped back in fear as he heard the threat on Kyuubi's voice.

Then Kyuubi changed his form into his human form. It's a young handsome man with bloody crimson eyes and straight long bloody colored hair. Kyuubi stroke his pony gently from font to back, and looked at Shukaku arrogantly.

"Aww…, you looked so hot in that form, Kyuubi!!" Naruto complimented him in happy voice.

'Then you should kiss me for helping you,' Kyuubi said in seductive gaze.

"Jeez, here it is your unhealthy obsession," Naruto rolled his eyes in bored face.

'I don't want you to say that to me. Look at your self, brat,' Kyuubi smirked at him mockingly, annoying Naruto.

"Whatever. Do something to him," Naruto said as he pointed at Shukaku.

Kyuubi looked at Shukaku's giant form and sighed weakly. 'Turn your body into human form, Shukaku,' Kyuubi ordered.

'Ah…hai…,' Shukaku said as he transformed his self into human. It's a pale skinned boy with short light brown hair and yellow-golden eyes. He bent his head when he faced Kyuubi.

'I see…, your hobby of torturing people hasn't changed at all…, how disappointing,' Kyuubi said in bored tone. 'You even tortured your container, do you want to die or what?' he asked in annoyed voice.

'No, of course not! I'm just…bored, and I love to see blood so….'

'From now on suppress the urge to kill people without reason! And stop bothering your container! Let him sleep in peace! I will not allow you to move unless he needs you!' Kyuubi cut his reasoning and gave him direct orders. He even didn't give the tanuki a room to protest. 'If you disobey my orders…you know what will happen, don't you?' Kyuubi smirked in threatening way at Shukaku, making him shiver in fear.

'Ha-hai!!' Shukaku hurriedly excused himself from Kyuubi. Kyuubi only huffed and mumbled '_troublesome_' word on him.

Naruto looked at him speechlessly. He indeed knew that Kyuubi was more powerful than Shukaku, but he never expected that he actually could make Shukaku be so afraid towards him that way. "That's great…," Naruto complimented him in admiration.

'Of course, I'm the king of _Youkais_ (Demons) after all,' Kyuubi said and laughed arrogantly. Naruto sweat dropped hearing that. 'Anyway…it's the time to go back, or this boy's body will break,' Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, thanks for helping, Kyuubi. I love you, pall!!" Naruto grinned in happy face at him.

'Hmp…, I love you too,' Kyuubi said as he began to disappear and Naruto was also began to lose his form in Gaara's heart. Seconds later, Naruto was back to his own body.

Naruto opened his eyes to find the onyx eyes stared at him. "Sasuke…?" Naruto asked as he began to rub his eyes and woke up.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"Yeah, more importantly, how is Gaara?" Naruto looked for him immediately.

"He's fine," Sasuke said as he pointed at Gaara who was still sleeping near Naruto. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw Gaara's peace face.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps like that," Naruto said as he poked Gaara's cheek gently.

"Yeah, he's cute," Sasuke admitted that as he smiled seeing Gaara's sleeping feature. Naruto froze when he heard that. He looked at Sasuke's face and somehow…he felt that Sasuke was interested in Gaara now.

"Sasuke," Naruto called him slowly.

"What?" Sasuke turned his face at Naruto in wonder.

"What do you think about Gaara?" Naruto asked in serious tone.

"Well…, he's…complicated," Sasuke said slowly. "Somehow…I want to protect him…, I don't know why but…maybe…we can complement each other…," he explained.

"Three some," Naruto said suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

"I like him too," Naruto said again, making Sasuke snap in surprise.

"I didn't say that I liked him," Sasuke objected.

"Your explanation just now implied that way," Naruto said in sweat drop.

……………………………………….

………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………….

There's a brave silence between them before, "What about sharing love with him?" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time. There's a brave silence again before the two of them broke in laughter.

"Yeah, of course…, that's the typical of yours," Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"And I actually didn't expect that you would have the same idea as me…, how miraculous…," Naruto giggled while clutching his stomach.

"Well…, I think it's not so bad, since the three of us maybe…need each other," Sasuke said in gentle gaze.

Naruto smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you…, you're really the best, Sasuke, I love you," Naruto said again as he closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke's lips again. Sasuke kissed him back for several minutes before they broke for needing the air.

Then they glanced at the sleeping Gaara and then smiled when they leaned their face to Gaara's face together and kissed Gaara's cheek each of the sides in gentle kisses.

"OH MY GOD!! GAARA!!" at that time Temari was standing in front of the _**opening**_ door, and she saw the incredible moment of his brother being kissed by two boys, _**two boys**_ for GOD sake!! Temari was too shocked at that view and fainted immediately.

Sasuke and Naruto only sweat dropped when they saw that (maybe that Temari…is only shocked because she lost to her own brother to attract boys…poor of her…XP).

**End of Chapter 13**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Aah…, at least I can finish this chapter…. It's so long…, my hands are aching…. So…what do you think about this chapter? Have I built their relationship in a good way…? Or It's too rush? Anyway…I need your reviews… (Yawns) I'm so sleepy…. Let's meet again at next chapter then…good night… (Sleeps and snores already)

With Love,

Lunaryu


	15. A Date before The Chuunin Exam

**A/N: **Yaaah, minna-san, I am sorry for delaying to post this chapter for-so-long. I am still busy in medical faculty and I don't know if I can update this story faster, but I am trying my best though. To be honest, the plot is mixed in mess because I can't deal with lots of story at once. Anyway, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope you like this story more and give me more reviews from now on. Okay, no need to hear my babbling here. Chapter 14; please ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be…**

**Warning: **_foul language, shounen ai (NaruSasuGaara), some hints of Yuri (InoSaku)_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 14:_ A Date before the Chuunin Exam_**

Naruto yawned slightly and stretched his arms up while he was waiting Kakashi on the bridge as usual with Sakura and Sasuke. He sighed weakly.

_As usual…sensei is really late person…. Could he stop wasting time on Obito's grave and just finish his job first?_

Naruto thought in annoyance (at that time Kakashi and Obito's spirit were sneezing in memorial stone).

"Huuuuh, _mou dameeeee_ (I can't stand it anymore)!!" Sakura exploded already in irritation. "Hey, can he be forgiven like this!? He called us as he likes and then he makes us wait for him for eternity!! Doesn't he know a maiden's feeling for waking up late and hasn't tidied her hair first!?" Sakura yelled emotionally.

"Hai-hai, whatever," Naruto replied in bored face.

_Why is she always so noisy since morning…?_

Sasuke thought in irritation as he's already pissed off from waiting Kakashi there.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the wind breezed and tickled his neck and hair. "Mm, the wind is good," Naruto said while smiling softly.

_In future…there's no way in hell I can enjoy myself like this…. Even if I was an Anbu, I could never rest in peace…no, maybe because I was an Anbu there, that's why I couldn't rest properly. How ironic…._

Naruto then titled his head to look at the clouds. "The sky is so blue….," he said slowly.

_This calmness…this quietness…is the peace before the storm…called Chuunin Exam._

Naruto was aware suddenly of someone staring at him. He glanced at the woods, and he saw Gaara there, watching him in curious gaze. Naruto lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but then he smiled so sweetly at Gaara, making the boy blush.

_Ah, he's blushing…how cute…._

Naruto thought while chuckling slightly. Sasuke saw him chuckling and became curious. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked Naruto while walking closer to the blonde.

"Eh, no, it's just…Gaara is here," Naruto whispered the last part of his words in low voice, near Sasuke's ear. Sasuke looked surprised when he heard that, and then followed Naruto's gaze to meet the red head.

"Ah, you're right…," Sasuke said in whisper too. He looked at Gaara's face carefully, and then he smiled at him too. Gaara who was blushing already, blushed even more when he saw Sasuke smiling at him. His face was red crimson and somehow, he lost his concentration at chakra control and balance on the branch and fell down from tree.

_Aah, he falls!_

Sasuke and Naruto thought at the same time and exchanged glance. "Pft…," then they laugh slowly.

"What is it?" Sakura suddenly asked curiously from behind.

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan," Naruto answered in his friendly face as always. Sasuke was still trying to suppress his laughter, backing Sakura, so the pink haired girl never saw his face.

"Hey, it's not fair! You always do something on your own and never tell me anything! I'm in your team too!" Sakura protested.

"No, it's nothing really, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in his sheepish grin.

_Well, if I told her that I and Sasuke were dating Gaara, she would definitely faint._

Sakura scowled in annoyance when she knew that Naruto would never tell her anything. "Anyway, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei will come soon, so just wait for awhile…."

"Hey guys, good morning!" suddenly Kakashi appeared on the gate of the bridge and greeted them. "Today I was lost in ways named life so…."

"You-LIAR!! Make the reason more sense!!" Sakura screamed at him angrily.

"Cut it out, sensei, you'll make Sakura-chan angrier…," Naruto looked at his teacher in pathetic smile. Kakashi set his eyes on Naruto immediately. He looked deeply at Naruto's face, making him nervous. "Sensei, if you fall in love with me, you have two rivals ahead," Naruto said while looking away.

Kakashi fell down from the gate. "_Chigau_ (that's not it)!!" Kakashi yelled at him in embarrassment. "I just think that your reaction is not like you at all," Kakashi said slowly.

"Ooh? And why can that be?" Naruto asked, interested.

"I met Iruka-sensei yesterday, and the way he talked about you was a bit…different," Kakashi said.

"Really? Maybe he still considered me as a kid. I'm not a child anymore-sensei…and after meeting Haku, I slowly become adult as well," Naruto said surely.

"Looked from every aspect, you're still a twelve years old Genin boy. You're indeed still a kid," Kakashi corrected.

"If that'd been so…everyone should have treated me as a kid as well, sensei…, but they didn't. I was forced to be an adult early, that's all," Naruto smiled in solemn look.

When Sasuke saw this, he became angry at Kakashi suddenly and pulled Naruto behind him. Sasuke glared daggers at Kakashi with the look, '_if you dare to hurt him, I'll kill you_' on his face. Kakashi was little surprised at that.

_Does Sasuke know about Naruto's __**secret**__ (he's Kyuubi's container)?_

"Let's get going, sensei. You made us wait for too long you know," Sasuke said in stoical expression.

"Ah, sure…, of course…," Kakashi said slowly.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked slowly near Naruto's ear.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto replied in his sweet smile. Sasuke blushed when he saw that.

"You-you're welcome," he said shyly. Naruto chuckled when he saw Sasuke's shy face, and Sakura's jaw dropped in shock when she saw what Naruto saw.

"Ok, guys…, I want to announce something," Kakashi said to gain everyone attention. "It's a bit sudden, but I've recommended you to join Chuunin Selection Exam," Kakashi informed.

_Kita (here it is)!_

Naruto smirked when he heard that. Kakashi was aware of that and said, "The premonition became reality, _ne_, Naruto?"

"Hell yeah, it did," Naruto said in his confident grin.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!?" Sakura screamed in horror when she realized what Kakashi said.

_The reaction is too late…._

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke thought in sweat drop.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura snapped suddenly. "Why did you decide everything as you like!?" she yelled at Kakashi and demanded his explanation.

"I didn't decide everything. I just recommended you, and you're the one who decide," Kakashi said while offering the application paper.

Naruto took the paper in excited face, and Sasuke only smirked in spirit, but Sakura looked hesitated when she received the application.

_I don't want to…._

Her face told Naruto that way. Naruto glanced at her in concern.

_It seems she is not interested in Chuunin Exam. Heh…, back then I didn't realize it, but I guess I can do something now. Especially when __**that girl**__ is around…._

Naruto looked at another direction when he caught a glimpse of someone behind the tree. Long blond haired girl, who watched Sakura carefully and in concern, was Yamanaka Ino.

_It seems she doesn't notice me looking at her. Ah, well…I guess I can talk to her first._

"Sasuke," Naruto called the raven haired boy slowly.

"What?" Sasuke asked while turning his face at Naruto.

"Could you go to Gaara's place first? We can go on date before the Chuunin Exam starts," Naruto asked.

"Eh, it's ok, but…don't you come with us?" Sasuke asked again.

"I'll come later. I have to do something first," Naruto said.

"Ok, then, it's decided. Let's meet again tomorrow at Academy, third floor in room 301," Kakashi said and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Then I have to go too, bye Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted them and went away.

"I am going too," Sasuke said and walked away from Sakura. He went to the bushes to look for Gaara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto monitored Ino who was stalking Sakura. Ino looked concerned when she saw Sakura's depressed look. "Aaah, how dishonest you are _ne_, Ino-chan?" Naruto spoke suddenly, freaking the hell out of Ino.

"God…, Naruto!!" Ino screamed angrily at him. "Don't freak me out like that ever again!!" she yelled loudly in high pitch, making Naruto wince.

"You don't have to be so angry, you know…," Naruto stroked his ears in bored look. Ino gave him a huff and was about walking away when suddenly Naruto spoke again. "Is it fun, watching Sakura?" he asked.

Ino jolted in surprise and looked at Naruto in disbelief. Her face seemed asking him _what the fuck._

"_Yappari_ (I knew it)…," Naruto said in pleased smile.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ino asked in warning tone, as if she were aware that Naruto was insulting her.

"Hey, I'm not insulting you, you know," Naruto said in sweat drop. "However, I know a little about your feeling you have towards her, Ino-chan," Naruto said in his friendly smile.

"Have you lost your mind or what? I? Have feeling towards that big forehead? Don't make me laugh," Ino said while laughing weirdly.

"Ino-chan…, you're really dishonest," Naruto said in confident smirk. "There's no way in hell you would concern about her if you had no feeling for her. You actually really like her, don't you?" Naruto asked again.

"What!?" Ino blew up in red crimson when Naruto asked her. "Nonsense!! Why must I like her!?" she added crying in embarrassment.

"You can't fool me, Ino-chan. I've caught you stalking her a lot, you know," Naruto grinned.

"I'm not stalking her! I'm stalking Sasuke!!" she defended her self.

"Ooh? And why are you here now? Sasuke is not here, he's on the other way (in the bush, dating Gaara)," Naruto said, cornering her.

"Ugh…," Ino groaned as she couldn't reply at that.

Naruto chuckled again. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone," Naruto said again, teasing her.

"So what!? Is it that bad to love someone? Even if I know it's not normal to love girl rather than a boy, but I can't help falling in love with her! Ever since we're little we're always together! It's because that stupid Sasuke makes us go to some stupid rivalry to win over him! I'm just watching over Sakura so she will never get hurt if Sasuke rejects her!" Ino burst out all her full emotions she had towards her playmate from her childhood to Naruto. Well, she actually really concerned and liked Sakura after all, but Sakura selfishly made her as her rival to win over Sasuke without even knowing how much Ino loved her instead of loving Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Ino in sympathetic smile, but then he got a nice idea. "_Ne_, would you mind if I help you?" Naruto asked in his naughty smirk.

"Eh?" Ino asked in dumfounded face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aah, why is it…boy grows such rapidly…?" Sakura sighed in depressed look. "Compared to me…Naruto and Sasuke have grown so much. Not only that…, but they also look so much closer than before. Somehow…, I am being left," Sakura asked weakly.

"That's not true, Sakura-chan," Naruto, who came suddenly from God know where, said in his gentle voice. However, it still freaked Sakura a lot.

"Naruto!! Since when have you been here!?" she yelled at Naruto in disbelief. "And don't freak me out, damn it!!" he added in angry voice.

"Sorry, but looking at your depressed face make me concern. Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Eh…, I'm fine," Sakura threw her gaze away from Naruto's concerned look.

Naruto smiled gently. "It seems you don't want me to know your problem, but…are you concerning about the Chuunin Exam?" Naruto asked again, making Sakura jolt a bit. She fell silent for a moment. "Am I right?" Naruto asked again when he caught no hint from Sakura to answer.

"I am just…not confident at myself," Sakura said suddenly.

"Why?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Both of you and Sasuke grew so much in past months…but I…didn't. I'm just being a burden to you and Sasuke, and somehow…you two look so close each other, leaving me all alone…," Sakura said in trembling voice.

"That's not right. You grew a lot too," Naruto reassured her.

"Where?" Sakura asked bitterly.

"Your chakra control is still the best out of the tree of us, and your analysis is always awesome," Naruto said.

"Only those," Sakura said sadly.

"No, you still have something which can make you struggle to be stronger, Sakura-chan," Naruto said again.

"Yeah, and my grave will pick me the moment I find that out," Sakura replied in dry tone.

Naruto chuckled. "Sakura-chan, I want to take you somewhere, please follow me," Naruto asked her out.

"If it's a date, forget it," Sakura said in bored tone.

"No, I just want to show you something," Naruto took Sakura's hand and had her follow him to the other training ground.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked in uneasiness.

"Sshh, be quiet," Naruto put his finger on his mouth, and then secretly walked with Sakura to get closer to someone, no, some people.

"What…?" Sakura looked surprised when she looked at the girl in front of her eyes.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, _osoi_ _yo _(you're so slow)!! Throw the rock faster!!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru, the brunette with lazy attitude and Chouji, the fatso who brought chips' bag everywhere.

"_Hai-hai_ (yeah, yes), so troublesome," Shikamaru replied in bored face, as well as Chouji who was forced to put his chips' bag and used his two hands. Then they threw the rock faster. They hit Ino's body a lot, but Ino tried her best to dodge all the rocks while closing her eyes.

_Sugoi (that's great)…._

Sakura thought in admiration.

"She works her best too, right?" Naruto demanded Sakura's agreement.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked again in confusion.

"Just watch her, you'll find out," Naruto said. Sakura didn't get what Naruto was saying, so she just watched Ino behind the tree.

"Hey, Ino, let's stop this. Tomorrow is Chuunin Exam, you know. You've to rest your body," Shikamaru said in concerned face.

"Yeah, if you're exhausted, you can't do anything tomorrow," Chouji agreed Shikamaru's suggestion.

"No, it's not enough," Ino said surely while wiping her blood from her face. "I have to get stronger and stronger. More…, stronger than I am now!" she yelled in full spirit.

"Jeez, God…what makes you so work up, actually?" Shikamaru asked and rolled his eyes in boredom.

"I have to get stronger…. I have to get stronger and stronger, so I can protect the one I love," Ino admitted that in her cool face. That made Shikamaru and Chouji blush in pink. "Don't get the wrong idea! It's not you!!" Ino hurriedly added in annoyance. This one made Shikamaru and Chouji groan in disappointment.

"Are you planning on protecting that Uchiha Sasuke from his fans (and yourself, Shikamaru actually wanted to say that) again?" Shikamaru asked in bored tone again.

"No, this girl is more important to me compared to anything, even to Sasuke-kun. I'll protect Sakura no matter what," Ino confessed in confident look.

_Actually, what does Naruto plan?_

Ino asked to herself that way.

_Why does he have me train like this? And the most important thing…what the hell is the use of confessing my feeling here? Sakura will never know if I don't tell her directly._

Naruto chuckled again when he looked at Ino's face.

_Perfect time to confess, Ino-chan…._

Naruto grinned in pleasant feeling.

On the other hand, Sakura's jaw dropped in shock when she heard Ino's confession just now. "What the fuck…!?" she asked in widened eyes.

"You heard her," Naruto said teasingly. Sakura blushed lightly when she realized.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked in dangerous voice.

"Ask her yourself, so you'll know in detail," Naruto said as he started walking away.

_I just open the path; it's your choice to walk on that path or to seek another path. You have to decide yourself to bring your future closer._

Naruto thought inwardly while leaving Sakura in confused feeling for knowing Ino's feeling for her. Sakura looked at Naruto's back in questioning face. However then, she set her eyes back to Ino.

"She will attend the Chuunin Exam as well. I'll never lose to her as her rival if she wants me that way, and I will protect her with my life no matter what happen! That's why…I have to get stronger!!" Ino declared her intention without doubt, making Sakura aware of her objective as Ninja.

_Yeah…for the sake of someone I love…. Ino is so cool when she said that. I have to get stronger as well…so I will not lose to her…so I can protect…the one I love…._

Sakura smiled in her sweet gentle smile. "_Arigatou_ (thanks)…Ino-pig…," Sakura whispered it slowly while closing her eyes in peace feeling.

_I guess I'll drop by her house today…and we can talk heart to heart again…._

Sakura thought while opening her eyes again, and then she smiled at Ino's cool face. Somehow…she liked Ino that way instantly, well, only like first, and later…maybe she would feel something else.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke walked slowly in the bush to find Gaara, and he found him eventually under the big tree. Gaara was sitting with stretched leg, and the other leg was hugged on his knee. Sasuke smiled when he saw him. "Gaara," he called the red head slowly.

Gaara looked surprised and immediately fix his legs to sit properly. "Ah, Uchiha…," he greeted him back.

"Sasuke is alright," Sasuke said while sitting beside him.

"Yeah, Sasuke…." Somehow, after calling Sasuke's first name, Gaara became so embarrassed and blushed lightly.

_God…, I've never called someone with first name except for my siblings and Yashamaru. It's so embarrassing…._

Sasuke was aware of Gaara's uneasiness. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern while touching Gaara's shoulder. Gaara winced in surprised when Sasuke touched him. "Ah, I'm sorry…," Sasuke said in sad look.

"No! I'm sorry, it's…the first time someone touches me that way, I'm…just a bit nervous…," Gaara blabbered in regretting face, and after saying that, he blew up again in embarrassment.

Sasuke looked at him in widened eyes, and somehow he felt that Gaara looked so funny. Sasuke chuckled. "_Anata wa_…_kawai desu ne_, (you're…cute, you know)," Sasuke complimented him. Gaara blushed in red crimson even more when he heard that, and somehow, Sasuke blushed as well.

_Ah, it's the first time I compliment someone that way... Well, I'm not lying, he's really cute. He's even cuter than Naruto. Not that I'm comparing them…, it seems Naruto is hotter than other boys, and Gaara is cuter, that's all._

Sasuke and Gaara fell silent and somehow were drown on their own thought. The silence was rather awkward because they're not really talkative, and they didn't use to talking to other people. Sasuke glanced at Gaara who was biting his lower lip, and somehow, his gaze became gentler.

_He's really cute…and his eyes are beautiful…. I want to hug hiiiiim!_

Sasuke thought inwardly while blushing, but it seemed Gaara was not aware of that. Sasuke sat closer to Gaara and looked at Gaara's other hand.

_It looked slender…. I wonder what he will do if I hold his hand._

Sasuke thought again while reaching his hand to hold Gaara's hand, and then did it. Gaara was so surprised and looked at Sasuke in confusion. "You don't like being held?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm just surprised," Gaara answered, "And…your hand is so warm, I feel eased," he said while smiling softly. At this point Sasuke blushed instead.

"Did someone ever tell you that you're really cute when you're smiling?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara blushed lightly when he heard that. He shook his head. "It's the first time someone told me that way. Only you and Naruto…," he said in solemn look mixed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, that Naruto is always like that," Sasuke agreed while looking at the sky.

"You're not disgusted at our _Bijuu_?" Gaara asked suddenly, not looking at Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke looked at him in solemn look. "I'm not…, because sometimes I'm disgusted at myself…and Naruto gave me something I need most. He looks at me as the way I am…and he concerns about me as Sasuke, not as Uchiha, so I will look at him as Naruto, not as Kyuubi. Don't you think that way everything will be easier? As yourself now…, you're Gaara, not Shukaku," Sasuke said in his smile.

Gaara smiled back at him in happy looking smile, "Thank you, Sasuke…. It means a lot to me…," Gaara said slowly, and then he looked at Sasuke's onyx eyes in gentle look.

'_**THUMP!**_' (Sound of heartbeat). Sasuke's heart was beating faster now. Well, now he looked at Gaara in his gentle gaze as well and somehow his eyes were placed on Gaara's lips.

_God…, it looks so warm and soft…. I want to kiss him!!_

Sasuke thought again while blushing. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned his face to Gaara, and kissed his lips gently. Gaara closed his eyes as well, but somehow his lips were trembling. Sasuke held Gaara's arm tighter, making the red head relax in his kiss. Some time later, they deepened their kiss and broke only because of the need of air.

Gaara panted heavily. "It's…the first time I'm kissed like this…," he admitted.

"Yeah, someone told me the way to kiss like that," Sasuke said in confident smile (Naruto…you've corrupted Sasuke!! XoX).

"Is it Naruto?" Gaara asked in his teasing smile. Sasuke went red lightly when he heard that, but then he smiled eventually and nodded. "He's expert at something like this, right? I wonder from where he learns this thing," Gaara said.

"Yeah, to be honest he's a wonder," Sasuke agreed. Gaara and Sasuke exchanged glances, and then they chuckled together in sweet face.

"Aaaah, how sweeeet, the two of you are together like this…," suddenly Naruto's voice rang around them, freaking the hell out of them. "I feel like in heaven…," Naruto said as he watched over them from above.

"Naruto! Don't freak us like that, jeez…!" Sasuke scolded him in irritation.

"I thought my heart had jumped out my throat…," Gaara said while covering his chest, face paling.

"A-ha-ha, sorry, sorry," Naruto said while grinning sheepishly and jumped down in front of Sasuke and Gaara. "Is the date fun?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Gaara blushed lightly at that question. Naruto chuckled. "May I join, then?" he asked again.

"Let the expert takes over everything," he said still in blushing face while looked at the other way.

Naruto laughed at that and hugged him lovingly. "Sasuke, you're so cuuute!!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke snapped in embarrassment.

Gaara chuckled at that. "So, you hate for being called cute," Gaara said in amusement. Sasuke blushed even more.

"Gaara is cute too," Naruto said that in his fox grin. This time Gaara blushed, but didn't say anything to object. Naruto smiled. "Come here!" he pulled Gaara's hand and made him fall on his chest beside Sasuke, and Naruto hugged them tightly in his arms. "I'll protect the two of you no matter what…," Naruto said slowly, so lovingly at them. Then he kissed their hair softly while closing his eyes. "I love you, guys…," Naruto said honestly.

Sasuke and Gaara widened their eyes at the same time in surprise, no; actually they're not surprised, they were just feeling touched by Naruto's honest and warm feeling towards them. They clutched Naruto's jacket in peaceful face and hugged him back.

_I love you too…._

Even if they didn't say anything, Gaara and Sasuke thought the same feeling. They would protect Naruto as well, for the sake of someone they loved.

Suddenly, Naruto feel the chakra of someone. He glanced around, and realized immediately that someone was watching them. However then, he smiled in confident smirk.

In the bush, far from Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto's spot, Temari and Kankuro were watching over them, and somehow they cried (I don't know from happiness or from jealousy).

_Gaara, you've grown up…!_

They thought at the same time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the middle of the night…Nruto was standing alertly on the hill and looked far to a certain valley. He looked at someone, no, a lot of ones, and they were not alive anymore. They're corpses, and one of the corpses attracted him.

_That robe…it was Kaze Kage's…. I thought I was not too late, but it seems I have been too late. That snake bastard has infiltrated Konoha._

Naruto smirked evilly at the thought of that. "Heh…, he-he-he…. Come out-come out wherever you are…Orochimaru…. I'll wait for you patiently, and then…when we meet…," Naruto glared deathly at no one in particular, "**I'll kill you—!**"

Then Naruto laughed in excitement. He laughed so hard and so loudly, full of hatred and grudge towards the snake bastard Orochimaru….

**End of Chapter 14**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N**: Hey— everyone, this is the 14th chapter. What do you think? Err…to fluffy? Well, I don't know how to build three some love, especially without any rivalry and possessiveness. At this case Naru/Sasu/Gaara will have mutual love towards each other. And I couldn't bring the action more, sorry. Ah, but the next will be full of action, and at least Neji will appear, and Lee will too! Oh yeah, I also mentioned Ino/Saku here…. Actually I don't know how to make Yuri, but that pairing interests me a lot. I will not make them ecchi, so don't worry. Let's say…shoujo ai? That's more suited to their case. Aaaand, don't forget to review me— (tee-hee). Ok then, I think that's all for now. Let's meet again at next chapter! Thank you and jaa na!!

Next issue: Chuunin exam is beginning…the action…the in tricks…Haku is there too? Don't miss it…!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	16. Mission2: Join the Chuunin Exam!

**A/N: **Yahoo, minna-sama! Sorry for making you wait! This is the new chapter! Hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be!!**

**Warning: **_hmm...not much actually, aside for the foul language and oOC-ness (but it's not too much as well), ah, some shounen ai NaruSasu as well._

**Saa, ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 15: _2__nd__ Mission Starts!! Join the Chuunin Exam!!_**

Morning had come again in Konohagakure. Naruto woke up in spirit, freaking out Haku who was about waking him up. "I thought you would slack off again," Haku said in sweat drop.

"Oh, that can't be, Haku, because today I have to attend the Chuunin Exam, you know!" Naruto said in excitement, as he hurriedly went to bathroom, washed his face and then brushed his teeth.

_Chuunin Exam…, well I was told something like that by Zabusa-san yesterday too. So…, he decided to attend the Chuunin Exam, eh…._

Haku smiled in pleased smile when he knew about that.

_Ah, but I think he doesn't have to know that I will be there too…with Zabusa-san of course. I'll surprise him later…._

Haku chuckled in excitement when he thought about the plan to freak Naruto out later.

Sometimes later, Naruto was ready to go. "I'm going!!" Naruto shouted in full spirit as he dashed out of his apartment.

"Be careful on your way!!" Haku shouted back right after that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, Sasukeee!!" Naruto greeted his teammate in cheery voice while waving his hand as always when he met them in front of sake's shop.

"Good morning, Naruto!" Sakura greeted him back in her cheery voice as well, even before Sasuke. It made Sasuke look at Sakura in false look.

_She's…a bit strange today…._

Sasuke thought in wonder when Sakura was chit-chatting happily beside Naruto.

"_Kinou wa arigato, na, Naruto_ (thank you very much for yesterday, Naruto)," Sakura smiled softly at Naruto, and he only smiled back in understanding.

_It seems she has made her move. That's a good thing._

Naruto thought in pleased feeling. Somehow…the atmosphere between Sakura and Naruto became so good. It almost felt romantic, and that rather pissed Sasuke off. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was glaring at him and Sakura in annoyed look.

_Ah…, he's jealous…._

Naruto thought in amusement to see Sasuke's pissed look. However, they walked together eventually with the very cheery Sakura, the excited Naruto, and Sasuke who was scowling in annoyance to go to Academy. After arriving there, they quickly went to the place in which Kakashi told them yesterday. However, they were stopped in the middle of the way by the crowd in front of them.

"What the heck is this?" Sakura asked in dumbfounded face to see the roar and he crowd in front of them. Sasuke also looked somewhat confused.

"Ah, it must be them," Naruto guessed when he tried to remember the event in front of him in his actual time.

_If I'm not wrong…it's part of the test to participate Chuunin Exam Selection…. Well, this time I think I will let it be._

Naruto thought slowly.

'Yeah, actually you have to let everything be, and don't lay your hand on the actual plot, coz' it will ruin everything, brat,' Kyuubi responded to Naruto suddenly, making Naruto snap in surprise.

_Kyuubi, it's been a long time since you've spoken out. What makes you want to speak suddenly?_

Naruto thought in wonder.

'No, I'm just bored here coz' you never talk to me again since you've got that red head boy,' Kyuubi said in a huff.

_Don't tell me that you're jealous…._

'What if I am?' Kyuubi replied directly, making Naruto widen his eyes in surprise, and then he laughed slightly.

_That's a surpise…._

Naruto admitted that while chuckling.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in wonder. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked weirdly.

"No, I'm just thinking that we have to move forward to solve this problem instead of standing here and wondering," Naruto said while pointing at the crowd people in front of them.

"Ah, you're right…," Sasuke said in face fault. Naruto and Sakura also sweat dropped at that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Could you please step aside…!" the green thing, err…no, I meant the boy with tight green suit, having fuzzy eyebrows and having his hair in bowl shape, spoke to the two elder boys in front of him politely, but the two boys didn't care as they used their hand to stop him enter the 301st room.

_Hmm? Are wa (that's)…?_

Naruto saw them in interest, and then he saw him, the '_fuzzy eyebrows_' Rock Lee.

_It's Rock Leeeeee!!_

Naruto looked at him in sparkling eyes. Sasuke looked at him in wonder, and Sakura looked at him in disgusted look. Then Sasuke looked at Naruto who seemed knowing him. "_Ne, shiritai no ka_ (hey, do you know him)?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah, I do. He's from Gai's Team, Rock Lee! Ah, he's so in spirit as usual. It's so interesting to watch him!" Naruto said in excitement too.

_Where's the interesting part?_

Sasuke thought in face fault as he looked at Lee. He was paling immediately. "He's weird…," Sasuke commented slowly.

"Hey, hey, with that kind of ability you want to participate in Chuunin Exam?" One of the two elder boys who had bag on his back, said in mocking tone. "Don't make me laugh. Just give up, guys," he added while waving his hand, underestimating them.

"It's because they're too innocent," his companion who brought many kinds of weapons on his back said while chuckling.

"Hell yeah, they are," the boy replied again while laughing slowly.

"Hey, please step aside. We have to enter the room," now a brown haired girl with bundle in each side of her head said (could you guess who it is? It's Tenten!). Tenten's dressing like a Chinese, and she looked strong as well. She walked passing, trying to ignore the boys in front of her, but the boy with weapons didn't let her off that easily. He smacked Tente's cheek hard, sending her fly one meter left. She fell down hard on the floor.

"That's cruel…!" one of the participants said in disgrace.

"What did you say?" the boy heard him and glared daggers at him.

"_Ano na,_ we told you for your own sake, you know. Chuunin Exam is really difficult. We've tried three times and none of them pass. We've even ever seen many peoples can't continue his/her life as ninja nor civilian after entering this exam," his companion with black bag said in irritated tone.

"Moreover, Chuunin level is the same as leader level. Not only for the success of mission, but the sacrifice of subordinates is also the responsibility of leader. A position like that…has to be given to you…, pft…, it's ridiculous. What's wrong if we try to reduce the failed participants?" the other boy smirked evilly at them. Sasuke felt pissed at that statement. Then he walked frontal to speak.

_Sasuke…._

Naruto smirked at that. "Huh…, Sakura, let's go," Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand to follow Sasuke.

"I agree with that," Sasuke spoke suddenly, surprising the other participants and the two boys who plastered the door. "But, you will let me pass," Sasuke said in his confident smirk.

"Wha-…!?" the two boys looked at him angrily.

"Then, stop this nonsense and undo the barrier. Get your ass out of here, I have business in the third floor," Sasuke said again.

"What does he mean…?"

"I don't know…."

There's a wave of wonder behind Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. When Naruto took a glance behind him, he saw Neji, Lee, and Tenten looked at Sasuke seriously.

_Oh, they're just testing the other participants to look at their ability…._

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Then…I should not let them know about mine…," he whispered while chuckling slightly.

"Heeh, you're actually recognizing it?" the boy asked in his smirk as well.

"Huh…, it's obvious…," Sasuke wanted to say something again as Sakura suddenly cut his words.

"It's obvious that you're using Genjutsu! Moreover, this is not the third floor, but the second floor!" Sakura said, full of confident on her face. Sasuke scowled at that, because she cut him and took his dialogue. Naruto had to turn his back and tried his best not to laugh at that.

"Hoo, you're not too bad, but…this is just…a trick for the sight!!" the boy suddenly launched his attack by kicking at Sasuke. This startled Naruto as he tried to move fast to stop him, but Sasuke was ready to counter the sudden attack with his kick as well. However then, Lee moved faster than Naruto and stopped the kicks between the two, while Naruto was holding his kunai and pressed it on the boy's neck with the murderous look on his face behind the boy who dared to attack his Sasuke.

The room fell silent with the sudden movement of them.

_Wha-what!?_

Sasuke looked surprised when he saw Lee holding the ankle of his leg, as well as Neji and Tenten who was so surprised with Naruto's movement which they couldn't catch before and they saw him behind the elder boy with his killing aura.

"Aa…!" the boy was frightened with Naruto's killing intent, but then Naruto snapped when he felt the boy's body was trembling. He quickly released him.

"Aah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!!" Naruto said in panicked voice and concern while trying to apologize to the boy in regretting face.

_Oh shit!! I actually tried to act cool and calm, but when I saw him wanting to hurt Sasuke, my mind became blank and when I realized I had held my kunai on his neck. Damn! Now Neji sets his eyes on me!_

Naruto glanced at Neji, and indeed, he was looking at him curiously, full of interest.

_But…Neji looks pretty as always…._

Naruto began to think out of his mind and when he realized it, he kicked his head mentally. "Oh…fuck off my perverted gay mind…." Naruto covered his face in shame.

_But that Lee…, he's really strong as always…._

Naruto fixed his mind already and looked at Lee and, "_Kaccoi_ (kakkoi—means cool)…," smirked in confident face when he saw Lee's serious gaze.

Sakura also noticed the change in Lee's self, moreover Sasuke who was still surprised at Lee's movement. Slowly, Lee released his hold on Sasuke and the boy's feet. Lee sighed in relief.

_What the heck is with his hands…? They're covered by weird chakra…._

Sasuke thought in wonder when he saw the slight of chakra tense on Lee's hand.

"Hoy, Lee, it's different with your plan. You're the one who said not to act recklessly and not to draw too much attention," Neji, the pale grey eyes with smooth long black hair said with annoyed look after he satisfied staring at Naruto.

"_Datte _(well)…," Lee seemed blushing while glancing shyly at Sakura who immediately felt a very bad feeling.

"_Yare-yare_ (jeez)," Tenten commented while chuckling in amusement while Neji looked at Lee's interest in face fault and sweat drop. He sighed in defeat.

_Hey…, the wounds are gone!_

Sasuke thought in surprise. Naruto just stared at them in interest. He really enjoyed the view.

Suddenly, Lee walked towards them and approached Sakura. Sakura shivered immediately when she looked at the green thing which approached her in his wide overconfident smile. "_Ah, ano…, boku wa Rock Lee desu. Anata wa Sakura-san desu ne_ (Ah, err…I'm Rock Lee. You're Sakura-san, am I right)?" Lee asked her with full of interest. Sakura nodded slowly. "Then, please be my girl friend! I'll protect you forever!!" Lee suddenly _**shot**_ Sakura's heart (not literally) by confessing his love in good guy pose, grinning widely and somehow, his teeth in corner of his mouth were shining brightly.

………………………………………………..

There's a brief of silence before Naruto suddenly burst out in laughter. He laughed so hard until he felt like crying.

_Oh God…no matter how much I remember this event, I can't help but laugh!!_

Naruto had to clutch his stomach because it felt hurt for laughing so much. Sasuke somehow found that this event was funny as well, so he tried his best not to laugh, but he still chuckled though. It pissed Sakura a little. "Na—ru—to—!!" she glared at Naruto in bloody murder eyes, while the other side of her was scared of the _**thing**_ (she even doesn't consider Lee as human) in front of her. However, she tried to calm her self and looked at Lee in paling face. "I have to say sorry, but…I don't want to. You're too weird," Sakura turned Lee down immediately (plus with her hurtful comment) in no time and no doubt at all.

Lee looked so shocked with her rejection and bent his head in disappointment. At this point Naruto seemed had malfunction in his lungs (coz he can't breathe for covering his mouth and nose so hard to suppress his own laughter). Sasuke also looked so entertained with this comedy. He was about laughing when he caught a glimpse of Neji looking at him. Neji looked at him in intense look.

"_Ne, soko no kimi_ (hey, you there), spill out your name," Neji asked arrogantly in his smirk while narrowing his eyes in full of interest.

_Ooh? He sets his eyes on my Sasuke now?_

Naruto who was behind Sasuke thought in annoyed feeling now.

"Before asking someone's name, introduce your self first," Sasuke said coolly.

"I'm not talking to you, but him, that blond boy behind you. Spill your name," Neji said while looking directly at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Neji's gaze in dumbfounded face. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," Neji nodded straightly.

_Ha-ha-ha…so he is actually attracted to met, and is not to Sasuke…._

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was viciously glaring at Neji who dared to set his interest on his boy friend.

_Aaah, Sasuke…kowai (scary)…._

Naruto coughed slightly and then looked back at Neji straightly in his eyes. "Please take a note, _ne_, I'm Uzumaki Naruto,_ yoroshiku _(nice to meet you), Neji," Naruto said while smiling lovely to him.

Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sakura, and even Sasuke widened their eyes in surprise with his words. They stared at Naruto in unpleasant silence and in disbelief that was shown in their eyes.

_Err…what's wrong?_

'It's the first time you meet that Neji boy, brat,' Kyuubi answered Naruto slyly.

_Oh shit…!_

Naruto snapped, knowing that he had just remembered. Moreover, he felt Neji's gaze at him more intense than before. "How do you know my name?" Neji asked eventually in suspicion.

_Oh double shit! Damned, what should I say?!_

Naruto thought in panicky while sweat dropping heavily. "Ah, eh, uh, err…Kakashi-sensei told me something about his rival and his team, and I guess based on that," Naruto came up suddenly with that excuse. It pretty made sense; since there's a lot of possibility that Kakashi would tell him.

"So, you've known about us already?" Lee asked in interest when he heard the word _**rival**_ from Naruto.

_Thank God they buy it!!_

Naruto felt like crying in relief at that. He coughed slowly again. "_Eeh_ (yeah), of course I have," Naruto answered in full confidence now. "He told me everything about you. Your jutsu, your special ability, your talent, and even the _blood line limit_," –at this point, he looked at Neji who looked surprised. "Not only you actually, but also because of my source of information, I know almost all of the participants here," Naruto continued while smiling sweetly again.

"Wha-!?" All of the people there looked so shocked at his statement just know. They thought that it's impossible because they never met the boy before.

"Ah, and it's not impossible, because…I'm serious here. Information is my weapon, if you're not careful, your enemy will take advantage of your weakness," Naruto added still in his sweet smile.

Neji, not only him actually, but also everyone looked stern immediately.

_Osoroshi (how fearful)…. Even if he is smiling, I feel like he was crushing me with his confidence. Nani mono da (what the hell is he)?_

Neji thought in excitement at that. He found a strong rival here.

"Naruto, you talk too much," Sasuke said in irritated tone as he suddenly grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to pass the door. "We still have to go to the third floor, you know," he scowled now.

Naruto looked surprised at that, but then he chuckled slightly. "Sorry," Naruto looked guilty now. Then he glanced at the boys who guarded the door before. He smiled at them. "_Gokurou sama_ (thanks for your hard work), Kotetsu-niichan, Izumo-niichan," Naruto said while waving his hand at them.

Kotetsu and Izumo snapped in shock and their jaws dropped suddenly to hear that Naruto knew them as well.

_Na-nani mono daaaa!?_

They thought while paling in panicked face. Naruto grinned naughtily and happily coz' he could tease them and they gave him really funny response. Naruto wished he brought his camera here, so he could make the funny moment eternal.

_Aaaah, it's so fun teasing them!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke who was walking beside him, and Sakura who was walking behind him, were looking at Naruto in curious glare. Naruto felt the intense stares from behind and beside him. He smiled nervously at that. He turned his face at Sasuke. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, trying to be calm.

"Did Kakashi really tell you about them?" Sasuke asked, somehow, he couldn't buy Naruto's reasoning at all.

"Yeah, did he really tell you? Why you? Why he didn't tell me and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in annoyed look. Naruto laughed nervously at that.

_Damn it! They're sharp!!_

Naruto thought in panicky.

_Kuso (shit)…, I have to make excuse again! What do I say…!?_

Naruto tried to come up with some idea, but somehow, he couldn't think properly.

_Aaaah, doushiyo (what should I do)? I can't think!! If it only Sasuke, I can tell him that I knew Neji from spirit, but not for Sakura!! I have to come up in more make sense excuse!_

'What if you tell them it's from that shy girl?' Kyuubi spoke suddenly.

_Eh?_

'It's her, look at there,' Kyuubi said again, somehow guiding Naruto's sight to caught a glimpse of a shy looking girl in the corner of corridor with her two teammates, one of them was holding a puppy and the other was wearing dark sunglasses.

_Hinata, Kiba and Shino…_

'Yeah, that shy girl, you said that she is that Neji brat's cousin, right?' Kyuubi asked.

Naruto got the clue already and hit his left palm with his right fist in understanding. "I heard it from Hinata-chan," Naruto said suddenly in confident look.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she's Neji's sister, right? So I can't tell Neji that his own sister told me about him, and about the other, that Rock Lee, Tenten and the other participants, I know them from my other source of information," Naruto glanced at Sasuke in pleading look, asking him for understanding what he said.

Sasuke nodded in consideration. "Oh, I see," he said while sighing faintly.

"Naruto, I've been really curious about your source of information since the first time you talked about it. Actually, what is your source of information?" Sakura asked curiously.

"_Yaaah, sore wa chotto na_ (no, that's…well)…," Naruto scratched his hair sheepishly.

"Sakura, Ninja can't tell anyone about his/her secret. Source of information can be our power, but it's like a two-eyed blade. If the enemy got that source, it could be our deathly opponent as well. So I suggest you not to talk about it in public," Sasuke said coldly.

"Ah…," Sakura understood immediately. She nodded and fell silent once more and they continued walking in comfortable state. However, when they walked passing the hall, someone came up and spoke.

"Hey, you, sharp eyed guy!!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura snapped at that sudden greeting. They looked at their behind, a bit up and found the green thing, err…Rock Lee there.

"_Eeeew_—!!" Sakura cried in disgust and backed away several steps as she looked at him again.

"What?" Sasuke asked coolly, knowing that he's the one being called.

_Ahaa…, this is the first battle…._

Naruto smirked, having known what Lee's intention was.

"Right now and here, would you please fighting me?" Lee challenged Sasuke in confident face. Sasuke fell silent as he stared at Lee incredulously. "My name is Rock Lee. You have to introduce yourself first before asking someone else name, right, Uchiha Sasuke?" Lee asked again.

"Huh, you've known my name already?" Sasuke said without any interest.

Lee jumped down in front of Naruto's party. "I want to fight you. Fighting with the heir of clan which called genius…I want to test my own power," Lee said while setting his fighting style. "Moreover…," Lee moved his sight at Sakura who suddenly winced in fear. Lee blinked his right eye, and this made Sakura explode.

"_IYAAAAAAAA_ (NOOOOOOO!!)" Sakura screamed in horror as she tried not to look at Lee's face.

_Uwaa, that's harsh…._

Naruto and Sasuke thought in sweat drop while looking at Sakura who was trembling and she was mumbling something about his hair style and his fuzzy eyebrows which were freaking her out.

"Sakura-san…you're my angel…!" Lee threw her a lovely kiss.

"GYAAAAAAAA!!" Sakura was freaked in horror and tried her best to avoid it until she hit the back of her head to the floor, '_**WHAM!!**_**' **in that loud sound. At this point Naruto burst out in laughter again and pointed at Sakura while clutching his stomach again. Sasuke chuckled again while covering his mouth and tried to hold his laughter too. "_Chotto anta_ (wait a minute, you freak)!! Don't throw anything weird as you like, damn it!! I have to bet my life to avoid it, you know!?" Sakura snapped at Lee and pointed at him angrily.

"You don't have to avoid it that much, you know…," Lee said in disappointed look.

"Heh, you dare to challenge me even if you know the name of Uchiha. You're surely a moron," Sasuke said suddenly at Lee. "What lingered behind this name…, you're going to know soon, fuzzy eyebrows," Sasuke glared dangerously at Lee.

_Ooh, the rivalry comes up! Oh, no…they'll fight and Sasuke will lose. I can't let that happen, especially when I know Sasuke will lose…. Aah, what a waste. Even if I wanted to see them fighting, but I will not let Sasuke get hurt. I have to stop this…._

Naruto thought in excitement.

"Please," Lee smiled in spirit at him.

_I can fight with number one rookie…I'm really lucky. Then Gai-sensei…, I'll prove it!_

Lee thought while his heart was beating so fast in excitement. Naruto smirked at that.

"Wait a minute," Naruto said suddenly while stepping in front of Sasuke, surprising Sasuke and Sakura, but only distracted Lee a little. "I know your feeling, and I know you're strong, but I can't let you touch Sasuke. If you want to fight him, you have to step over my dead body first," Naruto said in his smirk.

_Naruto…._

Sasuke looked at him in wondering gaze. Naruto looked at Sasuke and blinked his right eyes. "I told you I'll protect you," Naruto whispered, Sasuke blushed at that.

"The one whom I want to fight is Uchiha, and is not you. Please step aside," Lee said while narrowing his eyes in displease that Naruto interrupted them.

"I can't do that. I've pledged my loyalty towards Uchiha Sasuke, so I won't let you hurt him…because he's my precious one," Naruto looked at Lee's eyes in serious gaze. "No matter what happen, I'll protect him with my life. You should know about this kind of feeling too," Naruto said.

Lee snapped in surprise when he looked straightly at Naruto's eyes, and he approved that instantly. Lee loosened his fighting stance. "It seems you're serious, but I won't change my mind," Lee said.

"Then please…fight me first," Naruto set his fighting stance too.

"Hey, Naruto, wait. We have to go to third floor. We have no time anymore. It's only 30 minutes left," Sakura tried to stop them.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him in five seconds," after saying that, Naruto moved as fast as he could in a second, he had been behind Lee while holding his kunai and pressed it on Lee's neck. Lee widened his eyes in shock and horror when he realized that he had lost.

_I-…I can't see him…even with my speed…!_

Lee thought in disbelief, while Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto in shock.

_Naruto…is that strong…!_

"Then, it is over," Naruto said that in his smirk. Naruto released Lee's body which stumbled immediately weakly. Lee touched his neck while looking at Naruto in confused look. "You won't win over me, Rock Lee," Naruto said, "_Datte_ (it's because) I'm stronger than Sasuke," Naruto smiled in his sweet smile.

_That's true…._

Sasuke admitted that even if it's little bit annoying.

_He even can fight equally with Kakashi-sensei. That's why he's indeed stronger than us._

Sakura also admitted that after seeing Kaka-Naru's fight.

"What? But I thought Sasuke-kun was number one rookie," Lee said in disbelief.

"Yes, he is. It's because I held my power until the graduation on academy, and I have just released my true power after the graduation," Naruto explained. Lee fell silent for a moment and looked at Sasuke who didn't object at all.

"Is it true?" he still couldn't believe that.

"Do you want to test it again?" Naruto asked.

"Stop there," Sasuke cut them. Naruto looked at Sasuke in wonder. "Naruto, he wants to fight me, let me fight," Sasuke said.

"Eh, but...," Naruto looked minding.

"I know you wanted to protect me, but if you do this too far, I can't become stronger," Sasuke said while scowling.

_Ah?_

"I want to protect you too, I don't want something like in Wave Country to happen again…," Sasuke looked sad when he remembered how Naruto sacrificed his life to protect him from Haku's needles.

_Sasuke…so…so…._

"So cuuuuuuuuute!!" Naruto squealed lovingly at him and hugged him tightly in his arms.

Sakura was freaked out and her jaw dropped in shock, and Lee looked at them in dumbfounded face.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Sasuke yelled and tried to shove Naruto off of him in his red embarrassing face.

"_Iyaaaaa_ (nooooo), you're so cute, so cute, so cute, too cute!! How can I let you fight and get hurt? I really want to protect you with my all," Naruto snuggled at Sasuke's neck and kissed it lightly, making the raven haired boy blush madly.

"Na-Narutooooo!!" Sasuke yelled in embarrassment mixed with anger.

"A-ha-ha, sorry," Naruto slowly released him and looked at Rock Lee again. "You're lucky, fuzzy eyebrows. Sasuke is in his good mood to fight. However, please take note, if you dare to scratch him in his face, I'll kill you," Naruto threatened him in his frightening smile. Lee shivered at that.

"Stop it! You're too much! How can we fight if we can't hurt the opponent?" Sasuke shouted at him in annoyed look.

"I didn't say you can't hurt the opponent. I said if he dared to scratch your face, I'd kill him," Naruto said innocently.

_So you only like my face…._

Sasuke thought in sweat drop and sighed in defeat. "I'll fight you," Sasuke gave his attention to Lee again.

"Yes," Lee set his serious gaze at Sasuke. Sasuke set his fighting stance.

"Sasuke," Naruto called him again. Sasuke looked at Naruto and was surprised with his serious gaze. "Be careful, he's strong," Naruto warned him.

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke said while smiling.

_He warned me not to underestimate my opponent…, thanks, Naruto._

Sasuke thought in positive way. Well yeah, since the _Jyaku_ and evil spirit had been gone from his life, he could see everything in positive way. That's why he didn't act like a brat and didn't want to sink in his emotion. He could see everything objectively and was not as arrogant as before. However, he remained cool and of course, he didn't want to lose to anyone. It's only the matter of time until he could reach Naruto's level.

"Wait, Sasuke! The time…!" Sakura tried to stop the again.

"Don't worry; I'll finish him in five minutes!" Sasuke said and began to attack.

_Here it is!_

Lee tensed up suddenly with the attack and moved to attack as well….

**End of Chapter 15**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N**: Yaaah, sorry for the cliffhanger. But the fight is the same as the manga, so I'm pretty lazy to continue. Sorry, I'm really sorry. Next time I'll make the original fight of mine…. There's not much here…because this part is pretty important to build the next story, I can't eliminate the dialogue in the real script. I can only add here and there to make it funny and different to the original manga. By he way…what do you think? Tell me your opinion in review of course! Ah, do you notice that I change the object interest of Neji from Sasuke to Naruto here? Of course it's because later I will make some Naru/Neji, so…just wait '_winks_' Ok, then, I think that is for now. Let's meet again in next chapter, Ciao!!

**Next issue:** meeting the participants…begin the plan…seducing the enemy…what will Naruto do to face Kabuto? Find the answer in 'Be Careful to Say Your Wishes' chapter 16!!

With Love for you,

Lunaryu


	17. Make Enemies Your Allies

**A/N: **Haaai, minna-sama! Sorry for the long wait! I am really glad that many of you liking the previous chapter, so---here it is, new chapter! Chapter 16, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be...**

**Warning: **_foul language, the ruined plot (well, because I do this and that, and many more in here XD), bit of violence, fearful Naruto's Pheromone---!!_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 16: _Make the Enemies Your Allies!!_**

"I'll finish him in five minutes!!" Sasuke ran to attack Lee after saying that.

_Here it is!_

Lee thought, and then he began to attack Sasuke as well.

_I'm sorry Gai-sensei, maybe I have to use that forbidden technique!_

"_Konoha Senpuuu_ (Konoha's Storm-the name of Lee's jutsu)!!" Lee shouted while jumping and was ready to kick Sasuke on his head.

_Up!!_

Sasuke could read the attack and bent his head. He didn't release his gaze on Lee who was landing on the ground and hurriedly launched his next attack to kick Sasuke again from his left.

_Hayai (that's fast)!! I can't dodge, dattara (then)…defend!!_

Sasuke set his arms and hand to protect his head. He was sure that his defense was perfect, but then suddenly, Lee's right foot seemed plunging through his defense.

_What!?_

Sasuke was really shocked when he accepted the kick right on his left cheek and he was sent fly two meters and hit the ground painfully.

_What happened!? How can he attack through my defense?! What's that!? Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…!?_

Sasuke thought in disbelief. He didn't understand why his defense was failed. Sasuke hurriedly stood again.

When Naruto saw that, he widened his eyes in shock and somehow, he was angry. "Lee-you BASTARD!! I told you not to scratch his face, damn it!!" Naruto screamed in anger. Sakura, Sasuke, and even Lee who was listening to him sweat dropped in face fault.

_Ignore him, ignore him!_

Sasuke thought while trying to concentrate on his fight even if Naruto was screaming and yelling to curse Lee. Sakura had to hold him for not interrupting Sasuke's fight.

_Ok, I don't know what he used just now, but its ok; I can use it to train 'that'. _

Sasuke gathered chakra on his eyes, and he performed his Sharingan. Then his eyes began to change into blood-red color with two black dots in each eye.

_No matter what he uses, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu or even magic, I'll figure everything out!!_

Sasuke ran to attack Lee again.

_So…that's Sharingan…?_

Lee thought while narrowing his eyes on Sasuke when the raven began to attack him again. However, suddenly Lee moved so fast in front of Sasuke and kicked him on his jaw, sending him fly up near the ceiling.

_What…!? Sharingan can't see his jutsu…! Masaka, his technique is…!_

"Yeah, my technique is neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu," Lee said as if he could read Sasuke's mind and answered the silent question. He jumped under Sasuke's body on air.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted in concern when he saw Sasuke was cornered. "Shit! Let go of me, Sakura!!" Naruto yelled at Sakura, but Sakura didn't hear him and continued to hold him tightly.

"Ugh…it's…Taijutsu…!?" Sasuke said while flowing and groaned in pain on his jaw.

"Exactly! My technique is just plain Taijutsu…Sasuke-kun. Maybe you don't believe it…." Lee said those words in serious gaze, and while explaining why Sasuke's Sharingan didn't work on him, he loosened the bandage on his arms.

_Kuso…, that fuzzy eyebrow is too much! I know he wants to prove that hard work can win over the genius, but why does he pick Sasuke for it, damn it!? He can go to Neji all this time!!_

Naruto looked at them in concerned face.

"I'll prove that hard work can win over the genius…!" Lee said in stern voice and determined gaze, and then he was about to perform his jutsu, but suddenly his loosened bandage was caught in mini paper Ferris-wheel which suddenly came from nowhere.

_Eh!? That's…._

Lee saw the Ferris and he heard the voice, "That's enough, Lee!"

"_Sorenara, ore mo wakatta_ (if it's that…I've known it already)," Suddenly, Sasuke said while closing his eyes calmly. Lee snapped at Sasuke's sudden statement, but he was distracted enough from the first intruder of his Jutsu, so he had to cancel his Jutsu and landed again on the floor.

Sasuke continued to flow until the gravitation brought him back to fall. Naruto used his speed when Sakura was distracted by the event and could release his self from Sakura's hold. He jumped and caught Sasuke's body in bridal style before it hit the ground. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked in concern while gazing at Sasuke's wounded face.

_Ouch…, it looks hurt…! Kuso that Lee!! I'll remember this!!_

Naruto cursed that fuzzy eyebrow inwardly.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said while smiling a little.

"If you're alright, you should have protected yourself when you fell down," Naruto said in disgrace while putting Sasuke down.

"It's not like I didn't want to protect myself," Sasuke scowled. "I just thought that he is the same as you, Naruto, and damned you're right. He's so strong!" Sasuke said in annoyed face. Naruto was speechless when he heard that. Then he chuckled. "What?" Sasuke asked in annoyance while glaring at Naruto fiercely.

"No, it's just…pft…kind of funny to see you complimenting someone else," Naruto continued to chuckle. Sasuke scowled again while blushing in embarrassment at that.

"_Anoo…_, may I interrupt you guys?" Sakura asked suddenly. Naruto and Sasuke gave their attention to Sakura. "_Are wa…nanda_ (what the heck…is that)?" Sakura pointed at the big brown turtle in front of Lee. It seemed scolding Lee for using his forbidden Jutsu. Sasuke face faulted when he saw that, and he questioned himself why he lost from that far-from-cool boy.

_Ah, oh yeah…, it's the time when Gai-sensei comes out. Jeez, I forgot about that event._

Naruto shook his head in shame for forgetting that. He coughed slightly to gain Sasuke's and Sakura's attention. "That's a turtle, Sakura-chan," Naruto answered.

"I've known that already!! What I mean is…why the heck there is a turtle!? Moreover…it scolds that green thing as if it were his teacher or somewhat!" Sakura screamed in frustration, making Naruto cover his ears.

"You no need to scream, you know…," Naruto said in sweat drop and put his hands down again. "-and that's right. He's the teacher of fuzzy eyebrows," Naruto continued.

……………………………………………

There's a brave silence before Sakura and Sasuke (a little) shouted, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?" in shock and in unison.

"Don't be so shocked like that, jeez…," Naruto covered his ears again in anticipation.

"Bu-but, it's a turtle!!" Sakura yelled in disbelieve.

"Ah,_are wa ne_ (that's because)…," Naruto wanted to explain when suddenly he was cut by a very loud voice.

"_Baka_!!" the turtle shouted at Lee angrily. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke turned their face to look at Lee and the turtle in interest. "You thought you could get away with that lame excuse!? You know exactly what the meaning is if a Shinobi shows his/her own Jutsu, don't you!?" he scolded Lee again.

"Ah…_hai_…," Lee answered in guilty face.

"Good, now you're ready?" the turtle asked again. Lee nodded.

"Hai! Please Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted while shutting his eyes.

Suddenly there's a poof of smoke on top of the turtle, revealing a grown up image of Lee, except his eyebrows are fuzzier, and his super bob hair style is far worse than Lee, and worse…his teeth are more shining than anything shining in this world. "_Mattaku omaera _(jeez, you guys)full of spirit aren't we?" he said while grinning widely, freaking Sasuke and Sakura in horror reaction.

"There's another weirder freakier guuuuy!!" Sakura and Sasuke (a little) screamed again in shock and complete horror when they saw the guy in front of them. Naruto only sweat dropped at that.

_Jeez, that Gai-sensei…he's really a freak._

Naruto thought while smiling weirdly. "So, there he is, Lee's teacher, Maito Gai-sensei," Naruto introduced him still in sweat drop.

"Super thick…, and super bob hair style…," Sakura said while shivering in fear.

_Maito Gai…? Is it 'Mighty Gay'? It's the first time I see something like that…._

Sasuke shuddered at that thought and was still in horror face. Naruto laughed faintly.

"Heeeeeeey!! Don't make fun of Gai-sensei!!" Lee shouted angrily, not accepting that lame reaction from Naruto's party.

"_Maa, maa_, it's because the freaks come up one by one, we are confused how to react," Naruto said while smiling weirdly.

"What did you saaay!?" Lee still couldn't accept that.

"Lee," Gai called his pupil slowly.

"Eh, yes, Gai-sensei?" Lee turned his face to him in spirit and respect, but….

"Bakaaaaaaaa!!" suddenly Gai gave him hard punch on his cheek, sending him fly and hit the ground painfully. This one shocked Sasuke and Sakura so much, until they set their funny horror reaction. Naruto face faulted at that. "You…, you…," Gai looked at Lee who set his glassing eyes at his teacher.

"Sen-sensei, I…, I…," Lee cried in horrible way.

Suddenly he was pulled by his teacher, and was hugged affectionately. "It's ok, Lee, you don't have to say anything!" Gai cried.

"Sensei!!" Lee cried too and hugged him back, and this one, sent Sasuke and Sakura in shock gross-look.

"Eeeeww—," Sakura whimpered in gross and embarrassment.

_With this kind of guy…I lose…._

Sasuke thought in disgrace and his face seemed telling us that he wanted to vomit.

Naruto turned his back at the scene. "Even if I'm gay, I don't want to look at that scene. Eww, gross…," Naruto said slowly. Well, of course. He prefers the beautiful, the pretty and the cute one than the '**thick**' one. After that, Gai and Lee seemed arranged the penalty for Lee picking the fights, and then Gai looked at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Hiih,_iyaaa_ (nooo), he looked at us!" Sakura shuddered and quickly hid behind Sasuke (stop that!!).

"Hey, you, is Kakashi-sensei alright?" Gai asked to the three of them.

"He knows Kakashi?" Sasuke asked in wonder.

"I told you before that he's his rival," Naruto informed again, and he turned his face to see Gai.

_Ah, he's gone already?_

Naruto caught a glimpse of Gai using his teleport Jutsu, and he remembered that Gai would appear soon behind them, so he made a trick for it before a second flied.

"People call us eternal rival," Gai spoke suddenly behind them.

Sasuke and Sakura were pretty surprised at this, but Naruto had known already, and he continued Gai's introduction speech. "50 win, 49 lose, I know you're stronger than Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said in his confident smirk.

"Oh, you've known already?" Gai asked in interest. "Did that Kakashi told you?" he asked again

"Nope, it's from my source of information. Kakashi-sensei would never tell me about this, sensei," Naruto smiled.

_Koitsu (he's)…._

Gai seemed realizing something and suddenly punched Naruto's face, shocking Sasuke and Sakura beside him.

"What are you-…!?" Sasuke and Sakura wanted to protest, but then they realized suddenly when Naruto's body was blown in a poof of smoke.

_Ka-Kage Bunshin!?_

They thought in unison and in disbelief.

"_Ya da na _(oh, no), sensei…that's harsh way to greet your pupil,"Naruto said suddenly and jumped from ceiling to face Gai, Sasuke, and Sakura in his smirk.

"A Genin who can use Shadow Clone as his jutsu…, you're not normal kid, are you?" Gai asked in his smirk too.

"_Eeh tashikani. Ore wa, gaki mono janai yo _(yeah, that's right. I'm not a normal kid)," Naruto said in his sweet smile.

"Gai-sensei, he's very strong," Lee said suddenly, gaining Gai's attention. "He could beat me in second. If he were my enemy, I would have been dead without even knowing."

_Is he that strong? He could make Lee compliment him like that…!_

"I see, ok, then. I'm sorry for Lee's rudeness to pick the fights. Please forgive him this time, ok?" Gai said in his confident smile. "Lee, go to the class," Gai said while throwing kunai at the Ferris o release Lee's bandage. However, his kunai never hit the Ferris coz' Naruto suddenly had been there and playing with the Ferris. Gai looked at his back in sweat drop.

"Ah, sorry, Gai-sensei, this Ferris, may I have it?" Naruto asked while playing with the Ferris childishly and then he quickly jumped back to Sasuke's side.

_He…since when has he…!?_

Gai couldn't believe his eyes coz' Naruto could move faster than him, and looking at Naruto's smile, he shuddered suddenly.

_What a frightening brat…. His smile seems hiding his intent to kill…. He's dangerous…. I wonder what Kakashi do to control him._

Gai looked at Naruto intensely while smiling nervously.

"Lee!" Naruto called the small fuzzy eyebrows. Lee looked at him in wonder while fixing his bandage on his wrist. "You're strong too, you know!" Naruto shouted at him, "_Na, Sasuke _(right, Sasuke)?" he continued to ask Sasuke's personal opinion.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with genius or not. Genius only takes part 10 in the success. The rest 90 is taken by hard work. I also need harder work to get stronger," Sasuke admitted that in his faint blush.

"That's my Sasuke!" Naruto grinned happily for knowing that Sasuke could admit his flaw and wanted to fix it. Sasuke just smiled a little at that.

Lee looked touched when he heard that, and he cried in happy face. "I did it…, they recognize me," Lee said slowly in excited tone. He then looked at Naruto's party again and smiled widely. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san, let's meet again at the exam!!" Lee said and then he went off.

_Hitotsu no nakama…getto! (One of allies…I get it!)_

Naruto smirked at that thought.

"I have to go too," Gai said while admiring Naruto and Sasuke's kindness to recognize other people strength.

_Sasuga Kakashi's team (as I expected from Kakashi's team); maybe they really can do something in this exam._

Gai disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto sighed in pleased feeling. "Saa, let's go, to the Chuunin Exam!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's and Sakura's hand, and pulled them to the room 301.

In front of the room, Kakashi had been waiting for them. "So, Sakura also comes," Kakashi said. "With this, your participation is completed in this Exam."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked in wonder.

"Sakura-chan, to join this exam, we have to pick three members for each team," Naruto said. "We will be disqualified if we don't have three members," Naruto explained.

"Eh, but sensei said we could decide as we like," Sakura protested "Did he lie?"

"No, he just didn't want us to force you if you didn't want to," Naruto said.

"Then, yesterday…," Sakura remembered how Naruto pulled out her courage. Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you, Naruto," she said in her lovely smile.

"Naruto just grinned. "You're welcome," he said.

_What happened yesterday actually?_

Sasuke looked at them curiously.

"So, you've understood, right (damn that Naruto for stealing my dialogue!! X0)? You can go now, my proud team!" Kakashi smiled, err…he looked like smiling under his mask.

"Ok, let's go!" Naruto shouted in full spirit. Sasuke and Sakura at the two side of him opened the door of the room. When Naruto's party stepped inside the room hundreds pairs of eyes stared at them suddenly to greet them.

"Uwaaa, there're a lot of participants…," Sakura looked at them in awe.

_Must admit that I'm a bit nervous…._

Naruto thought to himself when he looked at the other participants. Hey looked so scary….

"Sasuke-kuuun,_osoi yo_ (you're late)!!" suddenly Ino came from nowhere and jumped Sasuke, clinging on his shoulder (stop that!!). "It's been awhile since I met Sasuke, so I wait for him in excitement," Ino said while snuggling Sasuke (I said stop that!).

"Don't cling on him like that!! Ino-pig!!" Sakura yelled at her while pointing at her in annoyance.

"Eh, big forehead Sakura? How are you?" Ino looked at her while smiling happily.

"What!?" Sakura looked pissed. "Stop that, Ino!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Eh, I thought you have given up on Sasuke, but yesterday you…-!?" Ino's words were cut suddenly by Sakura who snatched her away from them.

"Bakaaaaaa!!" Sakura shouted in anger mixed with embarrassment while running away with Ino in her arms. Ino blinked her right eye on Naruto and winked happily.

Naruto looked at them in sweat drop. "Jeez, girls…," Naruto said.

"What's wrong with them?" Suddenly Shikamaru appeared with Chouji beside him munching his chips and asked.

"Hi, Shika," Naruto greeted him. Sasuke nodded his head to greet him too.

"Why are you so late?" Chouji asked with his mouth full of chips.

"Just eat first and don't talk," Naruto said in face fault.

"Someone stopped us in the way," Sasuke said slowly.

"Heeey, guuuys! I found them!" suddenly Kiba appeared there from the crowd with his team, Hinata and Shino.

"Why do suddenly everyone approach us?" Naruto asked in bored face.

"Goo-good afternoon," Hinata greeted Naruto's and Shikamaru's party.

"Ah, good afternoon, Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted him back in his soft smile. She blushed lightly at that. Sasuke looked pissed at that and stepped on Naruto's foot. "Ow!! What was that for!?" Naruto protested. Sasuke only glared at him and looked away in a huff.

_Is he jealous? But I just greeted Hinata…!_

Naruto thought in annoyance too.

"Oho, everyone has gathered, I see," Kiba said full of confidence on his face.

"Ah, they're too? How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered in bored face, slightly annoyed.

"So, nine people new Genins participate in Chuunin Exam. Hu-hu…let's see how far we can go," Kiba said.

"You look pretty confident, Kiba," Sasuke commented him.

"Of course, we train in good way, so we will not lose to you," Kiba challenged them.

"We will not lose either," Naruto challenged him back in cool face. Hinata blushed madly when she looked at Naruto's matured gaze. Naruto sweat dropped at that.

"Hey, you guys!" suddenly someone shouted at them and approached them "You're new Genins who participate in this exam for the first time, right? Low your voices a little, will you? With your innocent look, you're so loud, how troublesome," he said in annoyed look. "It's not a picnic, you know."

Naruto looked at him and instantly he couldn't press his intent to kill.

_Kabuto…!!_

'_Chotto_ (wait), brat, don't!' Kyuubi reminded him loudly, ringing on Naruto's head. Naruto snapped in surprise, and calm his anger and his intent to kill slowly.

Kabuto for a moment felt a sharp intent to kill was sent to him, but he couldn't tell from whom, coz' the sign suddenly became weaker and now it's gone.

_What's that, just now…?_

Kabuto thought while shuddering. He stroked the back of his neck while shivering in cold.

"Who are you, so choky of your self?" Ino and Sakura had come back from their running away spot, and Ino looked annoyed hearing Kabuto's words.

"_Maa, maa_, don't be so angry Ino-chan. He's right; we're too loud, ne, Kabuto-niichan?" Naruto asked in his fake smile.

Kabuto and the others snapped in surprise. "How do you know my name?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm the same as you. Information is my weapon. Yakushi Kabuto, 16 years old, hmm…has attended Chuunin Exam 7 times, so it's the 4th year, wow, that's a lot…and what? Brought here when he's 4 from outside…? Heeh, you're not originally Konoha, right?" Naruto found teasing Kabuto would be fun. Kabuto looked so shocked at that.

"Naruto…you sure know a lot," Kiba looked at him in wonder.

"Shh, not to loud Kiba, the Nins from Amagakure have bad temper, and they're stressed thinking about this exam. It will be troublesome if we're not careful and create mess here," Naruto pointed at their behind, and they looked pretty shocked at the other participants who glared at them in annoyed look.

"Euh…right…," Kiba understood and shut his mouth.

"You don't look nervous at all. Is it really your first time attending this exam?" Kabuto asked rather nervous because Naruto knew a lot about him.

"Yep, this is my first time. But information can be gotten anywhere and anytime. Especially from someone who has _**lived for decades**_," Naruto smirked while putting stress on his last three words. Kabuto snapped in shock again at that.

'Brat, are you implying me?' Kyuubi asked, rather annoyed with '_**decades'**_ word.

_No, Kyuubi, I'm just trying to lure him about his secret with Orochimaru-that snake bastard._

Naruto thought in excitement.

_Masaka…does he know about Orochimaru-sama!?_

Kabuto thought in fear suddenly. "Wha-what do you mean?" Kabuto asked in nervous gaze.

_Oh, his mask almost cracks…._

Narutosmirked inwardly at that. "Oh, it's nothing, Kabuto-niichan. The elders in this village know almost everything, so I gather information from them," Naruto said. "That's just one of my little sources of information though," Naruto said again while looking at Kabuto fiercely.

_Naruto…he looks strange. Not the usual Naruto…._

Sasuke realized that Naruto became more pushy than usual. "Naruto," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, surprising Naruto. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke looked concerned at him.

"Eh…? What?" Naruto looked at him dumfounded.

"It's not the usual you for giving your source of information to stranger. What happened? Your face looked scary too," Sasuke asked again in wonder now. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, but then he smiled.

_Sasuke…, he brought me back from my angry state…._

"Thanks," Naruto said while squeezing Sasuke's hand softly. Then he looked at Kabuto again in his usual smile now. "I'm sorry, Kabuto-niichan, but just forget what I had said," Naruto said while grinning sheepishly. "I'm sure Kabuto-niichan has more information for us about this exam seeing that he has attended this exam for four years, so…would you mind sharing your information a little to us, your juniors, Kabuto-niichan?" Naruto asked sweetly at him in his puppy eyes. Kabuto was pretty shock at this.

_He can change his personality that fast!!_

Kabuto thought in wonder and sweat drop. However then, suddenly Kabuto considered Naruto really cute with his puppy eyes and he his self didn't know why it could be that way. Fu-fu-fu, oh yeah, Naruto used his special ability to attract people, using his pheromone of course, and Kabuto had nothing to resist that temptation from the cutest being in this world.

_Ka-kawai…._

Kabuto blushed a bit when he looked at baby blue eyes Naruto, his cute whiskers and everything of him really was cute. Instantly kabuto fell for him. "Of course I will share my information for my cute _kouhai_ (junior)," he said while smiling at Naruto.

_Eeeew, he's a pervert!!_

Naruto thought inwardly in disgust.

'You're the one who attract him with your pheromone, _baka_' Kyuubi responded in sweat drop.

Then Kabuto began to explain this and that and these and those and everything he knew in the Chuunin Exam, while Naruto was looking at him under his victory smirk. After Kabuto finished his explanation, Naruto only smiled.

"No matter how great our rival in this exam, WE WON'T LOSE TO THEM!! Take a note at this! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!!" Naruto shouted in spirit, pissing all the other participants, but gaining the awe look on his friends.

Gaara's team also noticed them, and Gaara smiled at Naruto's spirited self. Gaara walked to him.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Temari asked.

"I want to greet Naruto and Sasuke," he said slowly. Temari and Kankuro sweat dropped at that, but they had no choice except following Gaara.

"Naruto, what are you doing!?" Sakura scolded him.

"You make everyone here be your enemy in instant, you know?" Shikamaru said in bored look.

"Don't worry; I have nice idea to make them my allies after all," Naruto grinned naughtily at that.

'Oi, oi, you're not going to…!' Kyuubi suddenly felt a very bad feeling about that.

_Oh yeah, I will…._

Naruto smirked and released his pheromone in the room. "Let's fight in sportive way, ne, minna-san!" Naruto blinked his right eye seductively at everyone in the room. They blushed instantly while drooling.

_Ka-ka-kawaaaaaai!!!_

They thought in unison. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji looked at him in shock of sexual desire, Sasuke almost nose bled at the sight in front of him, Ino and Sakura gave him heart-heart look on their eyes, Hinata had fainted in red-crimson face, and Kabuto would have jumped him right there, if Gaara had not suddenly come.

"Hey, Naruto," Gaara greeted him in rather blushing face (well, because he had Shukaku, the pheromone didn't affect him too much).

Naruto stopped his pheromone and turned his face to see the red head. His face lightened up 100 instantly. "Gaara-chaaaan!!" Naruto jumped and hugged him tightly. "Aah, I miss you!!" Naruto said in excitement.

"Hey, stop that. We had just met yesterday, right? And get off, you embarrass me," Gaara said while blushing madly.

Everyone glared daggers at Gaara suddenly.

_Who the heck's that red head!? Acting as if he were that cute-blonde's boyfriend!?_

They thought in unison and jealousy while still glaring deathly at Gaara.

'Brat, you make everyone hate that tanuki boy in instant,' Kyuubi informed him.

_Acha…, I forgot that I'm using my pheromone on them…._

Naruto sweat dropped at that. He quickly released Gaara from his hold. "E-he…, sorry, I'm too excited," Naruto said while grinning sheepishly again.

"Temari…did you think that blonde look so cute just now?" Kankuro asked dumbfounded at his sister beside him in flushed face.

"Yeah, and I thought I wanted to rip Gaara apart of him just now…," Temari said in shiver when she thought from where that crazy idea came up. After minutes, the pheromone had worn of, and everything was back to normal with the wonder why did they suddenly consider Naruto so cute and sexy.

"Yo, Temari, kankuro!" Naruto greeted them too when he recognized their presence. They nodded in recognition.

"Naruto, you know them too?" Everyone except Sasuke looked at him in wonder too.

"Yeah, they're Shinobi from Suna. This is Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, they're brothers and sister," Naruto said, introducing them one by one and vice versa.

"Hey, Gaara," Sasuke greeted him too.

"Hey," Gaara nodded in shy look. Then, they talked for awhile with everyone, included Kabuto.

_Aaaaah, Sasuke and Gaara; they're so cuuute!!_

Naruto had to suppress the urge to jump them right now and there, and he covered his nose to avoid nose bleeding. However then, suddenly he felt something from afar.

_Attacking aura!_

Naruto glanced at the crowd and he caught a glimpse of three people heading towards them.

_Hmm…Otogakure's ninjas eh…? Let's try them for awhile._

Naruto prepared his Jutsu and used his Kage Bunshin without making anyone notice.

However, it seemed Kabuto also felt the intent to kill and he was ready. One of Ninja Oto who has black hair (it's Zaku), attacked Kabuto with Kunai, and everyone looked stern immediately. Gaara was about to catch them with his sand when Naruto stopped him. Gaara looked surprised at Naruto, but he just shook his head and motioned him to stay calm. Gaara nodded in understanding.

Kabuto succeeded on dodging the kunais, but then another Oto came to him, the one with bandage on all his face, leaving only one of his eyes visible (this is Dosu). He was about to punch Kabuto's stomach, but suddenly someone stopped his hand. He looked shocked at that.

"Don't Dosu-san," Naruto said while gripping Dosu's right hand in his sweet smile.

_Wha-…!?_

Dosu, Zaku, and their one friend again, the girl named Kin looked at Naruto in shock, Gaara, Sasuke, kabuto and the other looked at him in shock form too coz' there are two Narutos!

_Kage Bunshin? He can use Kage Bunshin even if he's a Genin?_

Kabuto looked at him in disbelief.

_Who the hell is this kid actually?_

Kabuto set his interest already in Naruto. Maybe, just maybe, Orochimaru would like him to join his army later if he had so much promising self like this.

"Naruto-kun…," Kabuto looked at Naruto in awe (of course it's just an act) for protecting him.

"Who are you little kid? How did you know my name?" Dosu asked in angry mixed with curious face.

"Don't, Dosu-san…. It's bad if we're fighting. We're friends after all," Naruto said still in his smile.

"What!?" Dosu was about to smack him when suddenly he froze as Naruto looked straightly at his eyes.

"I said don't…," Naruto spoke lowly.

_Kyuubi!!_

'Roger,' Kyuubi understood what Naruto wanted. He created the illusion of Orochimaru in Naruto's eyes.

Dosu gulped suddenly when he saw Orochimaru's image in Naruto's eyes. The aura, the chakra, and everything seemed were Orochimaru's. Dosu trembled suddenly and quickly stepped back.

"Dosu, what's wrong!?" Kin asked weirdly at Dosu's strange behavior.

"Eh, ah, no," Dosu snapped back in reality. Then he looked at Naruto again. Naruto just smiled at him. "Le-let's go," Dosu said while withdrawing from them.

"Hey, what happened!?" Zaku looked not satisfied with the sudden withdraw.

Dosu looked back a little to see if Naruto still looked at them, but he didn't anymore, so he spoke so lowly to his teammate. "That blonde is Orochimaru-sama," he whispered.

"Eh!?" Zaku and Kin looked so shock at that.

"Is that real?!" Zaku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I saw him when he looked at my eyes," Dosu said.

"Maybe he had his own plan here. He said he had interest on that Uchiha brat, didn't he?" Kin asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Dosu responded, and then they looked at each other.

_He will punish us for making ruckus here—!_

They thought while crying inwardly.

"Naruto, what are you doing to them?" Sasuke asked in curious gaze. It's strange to have them withdraw suddenly after Naruto laid their hand at them.

"Oh, it's just a little reward for them," Naruto said while smiling sweetly. "I gave them something which make them my allies," he continued in confident look.

_Just now…, is that my imagination?_

Kabuto thought while staring at the smiling Naruto in strange look.

_I saw Orochimaru-sama in him…!!_

**End of Chapter 16**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Phew…, at least it's done. God…it's really troublesome to write this chapter, and worse…I think I have ruined all Kisimoto's-sensei's plots here. But I have to admit that Naruto is sooo cool here. He's smart and fearsome in the same time. He looks naughty but it's the best part for adding his hotness. However, I have to say sorry for the lack of yaoi-ness here. Because it's an exam, I can't do anything naughty here. I can do that in the second exam in the woods, though. So…just wait that, k? –and ah…what do you think? Please review ne—! Ah, what about the idea of giving image of Orochimaru on Naruto? Is it interesting? I enjoyed the part when he scares the hell out of Kabuto, and Dosu. It's pretty interesting, I thought. Ok, I think I don't have to babble here for too long coz' I still have to write the next chapter too. Ok, let's meet again in next chapter, jaa!!

**Next issue:** the written exam…gathering information is easy for Naruto…and what will Kabuto do to clear his suspicion on Naruto's identity? Find that out in 'Be Careful to Say Your Wishes' chapter 17!

With the arms full of flowers and love,

Lunaryu


	18. The Exam BEGINS!

**A/N: **and nooow, connecting the previous chapter, please feel free to enjoy!! Chapter 17!! And don't forget to revieeeew!!

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine and never will be...

Warning: foul language, some of oOC-ness...especially for Sasuke, and Gaara, Naruto is a bit...off, well, you decide, and yaoi of course (NaruSasu, NaruGaara)

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 17: _The Exam…Begin!!_**

_I saw Orochimaru-sama in him!!_

Kabuto thought in disbelief when suddenly Naruto turned his face at him, and then smirked, shocking Kabuto a lot.

_Masaka…he's really…!?_

"Shut up, you-useless fellows!!" suddenly someone shouted and there's poof of smokes in the front of class, revealing a LOT of Chuunin in white uniform, ah, there're Izumo and Kotetsu as well, and someone who led them, a man who has long scar on his face, and he is bald, err…seems bald, because his head is covered with blue cap and his headband.

_Ck, at the time like this…I haven't known more about that blond boy, Naruto…! He can't be Orochimaru-sama! Because Orochimaru-sama now is…!_

Kabuto thought while looking at some Ninjas from Grass Hidden Village.

_But…I'm not sure either, who is Orochimaru-sama and who is not him. I can't really tell what he wants except using his minions to test that Uchiha-brat._

Kabuto thought again and continued thinking how to gain information more about Naruto. In the end, he was forced to watch over Naruto rather than Sasuke because of his personal interest. It's a first time he showed his interest towards someone else beside Orochimaru, so he would definitely reveal what kind of person Naruto was. So for now on…he would watched him carefully.

"Sorry for making you wait, I'm Morino Ibiki, your examiner in the first exam," he introduced his self and began to warn the Ottogakure's Ninja for not making any mess or they would fail right now and there.

_Ibiki…I am never good with him whenever it's at this time or at my time. Well, he could easily read people's mind and expert at making people spill information. I will never stand in front of him or he will set his eyes on me. It's creepy…._

Naruto heard Ibiki say something about the written test.

_Well yes, of course. It's the time to __**write**__ the test._

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. Then he took his number seat and sat down while sighing. "Great, now I am stuck here…," Naruto whined. He's never good at this kind of exam. Not because he couldn't do it, it's just too boring. Well, since it's an exam, he couldn't do anything about it, so he just sat there and listened to Ibiki's rules of test.

_Like I care, I can just ask some spirits here to look for the answer._

Naruto thought while sighing again.

"Na-Naruto-kun…you lo-look bored," suddenly someone beside Naruto spoke lowly.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, well yes, I'm really bored. This kind of test is not challenging at all," Naruto said that out loud on purpose, pissing Ibiki off.

_Oops…._

Naruto looked at another way when Ibiki looked at him while setting his grim face.

_Naruto…what the hell is he doing!?_

Sakura and Sasuke thought while glaring dangerously at Naruto's back.

_Uuh, I feel two killer auras on my back…._

Naruto shudder at that thought.

"An hour for the exam, begin!!" Ibiki shouted and everyone started to pick the paper, beginning to read the problems on it.

Naruto also turned his paper and began to read the problems there. He sighed again.

_A problem like this…even a Jounin can't solve this kind of problem…, well, can't be helped then. _

Naruto looked around, trying to find someone who looked smart enough to be cheated on. In minute, he found him. Then Naruto began to close his eyes and concentrated. He opened his eyes again and saw, well, many spirits. A lot of children's spirit were there, and some of adults. Fortunately, there's no Jyaku around them, so Naruto sighed in relief. Then he set his eyes to a girl spirit in his age. He stared at her for so long until the girl was aware of his stare.

The girl flew on the air slowly for awhile and looked at Naruto in questioning face. Naruto looked at her near the ceiling, and he smiled at her softly. The girl giggled at that and flew to Naruto. Naruto whispered something to her and asked her help. The girl nodded and willingly helped him.

_It's easy—!!_

In no time, Naruto could solve all the problems without difficulties. Then, he sighed and let his paper by itself and decided to sleep on it first before the times up. "Hinata, wake me up when the time's up," Naruto said.

"Eh, you-you have d-done all-all he pr-problems!?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Naruto smiled and then he slept.

_I don't know that Naruto is really smart…!_

Hinata thought in admiration towards Naruto.

_What!? He's asleep!? What's about his exam!? Masaka…he has solved all the problems!?_

Kabuto thought in disbelief. Well, yes, he really watched over Naruto. Of course he could also solve the problem, but it's not that fast!! Naruto was just a wonder to him. No mater what happened, he would reveal Naruto's identity.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto-kun, wake up, the-the time is…," Hinata shook Naruto's body lightly and woke him up.

"Huh…? Ah, yeah," Naruto said slowly while stretching his body.

_That brat…he could even sleep in the middle of the exam. Did he solve every problem? But when did he do that? Not until thirty minutes after the exam began, and he had slept on his paper already…who is this boy…!?_

Ibiki thought in curious gaze. Naruto caught a glimpse of Ibiki staring at him, and he quickly looked at another way.

_He doesn't want to look at my eyes, why…? Is he hiding something?_

Ibiki really wanted to test Naruto's ability to keep information himself, but he couldn't do it, because it's Anko's duty. He sighed and then began to speak. "Now, I'll begin the 10th problem!"

_Ah, at least…the last problem…._

Naruto strengthen his gaze and was ready for it.

"_Tadashi_ (however), I'll announce the adding rules which follow this last question," Ibiki said, and instantly the wave of wonder filled the room.

_He's really freaky! No wonder no woman likes him! He likes making people suffer not only physically, but also psychologically. He's definitely a freak!_

Naruto sweat dropped at that.

_Adding rules…ok, ng…?_

Kabuto looked at Naruto who only sweat drop in _**bored**_ face.

_What the fuck!? How the hell he could be that calm in this kind of situation!?_

Kabuto, again, thought in disbelief and widened his eyes in shock.

"Ok, I'll explain. These rules…will definitely make you lose your hope," Ibiki smirked really evilly.

_Whatever; just say the problem!_

Naruto had been itching to go to the second round. Well, of course, because there would he meet his long life enemy, Orochimaru. His hand was really itching to rip that old man's body into pieces.

"First, I want you to choose '_to_ _participate_' or '_not to participate_' for this last problem," Ibiki said.

"Choose…did you say? What if we decided '_not to participate_'?" Temari asked slightly confused why they had to choose.

"Well, of course at that time your scores will be zero, in other words, you fail, along with your team," Ibiki said in stern smirk.

"What the hell!? If that's the case, of course we will choose '_to participate_'!" Other participants replied loudly.

"Oh yeah, there's one more rule," Ibiki said, not bothering to care about their protest.

_What the heck!? There's more!?_

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. There were too many rules in one test, and it's really annoying.

"If you choose '_to participate_', but unable to answer it correctly, at that time you'll lose your opportunity to join Chuunin Exam for the rest of your life!!" Ibiki said again in serious tone, shocking every participant there.

_God…he's so annoying, and fearful!_

Naruto thought in face fault while the others began to groan in panicky and couldn't accept it.

"Don't joke around!! There's no way that kind of rule exist!! To prove it, there are participants who fail before but still can attend this year's exam!!" Kiba protested hard.

Ibiki snickered evilly at that. "You're in bad luck, this year's ruler is me," he said. Kiba groaned at the fact; he couldn't deny that. "But instead…you still have another chance," he added, gaining wonder again from participants. "Who isn't confident enough to do it, just pick '_not to participate_', and you still can join this exam next year and the next after next year, right?" Ibiki said in his really evil smirk.

_Ugh…it's too frightening!! In other words if there's one of the members choosing not 'to participate', his or her team will fail as well, and if he choose to come but unable to answer it rightly, he will stay in Genin class forever!! Both of the choices are bad! How can we choose that kind of choices in calmness!?_

Sakura thought disgracefully at that fact.

_He's really evil and dictator ruler!_

Naruto thought the same as Sakura, but the object was different. If Sakura felt disgraceful towards the rules, Naruto felt disgraceful towards the ruler.

"I'll begin the 10th problem then. Who wants to forfeit, please raise your hand. After your numbers are called, you can go home," Ibiki said again. After that, the entire class went silent. The pounding heart's sounds of participants filled the room, and then…one by one of them began to forfeit.

—_Pissed, pissed, pissed—_

Naruto felt that kind of feeling when he saw one by one the cowards forfeiting. The veins popped up on his head, and soon, he couldn't stand it anymore. Naruto raised his hand, shocking his friends, but then he slammed the table in front of him really hard, giving_BRAAAK!! _sound of his anger to Ibiki and the participants.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, you sadistic Jounin!! I will not runaway!! I'll try no matter what the cost is!! My intention to be Hokage will never decease only because of your stupid rules!! I am not scared at all!!" Naruto shouted in full spirit while giving Ibiki a huff.

_Sadistic Jounin…? Stupid rules…!?_

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at that. Gaara grinned slightly when he saw that, freaking the hell out of Temari and Kankuro.

_Gaara is…grinning!?_

At this point, Kabuto also looked surprised with the sudden motion in Naruto. Then instantly, he noticed that this brat was nothing to do with Orochimaru.

_He's not Orochimaru-sama…. If it's really him, he'll never speak that way. Even if it's just an act, Orochimaru-sama will never want to be Hokage. He despises him so much after all. Moreover…he is angry for no reason. Is he angry at Ibki or at the rules…or maybe…at the participants? Masaka…is he angry to all of the reasons?_

Ibiki looked at Naruto in serious gaze. "I'll ask you once again, this is the lifetime long choice, it's the perfect time to stop if you want to stop," Ibiki said.

"Heh, indeed it's a lifetime long choice. Don't joke around with me, baldy old man! There's no way in hell I will take back my lines. It's my way of Ninja!! _Soreni_ (moreover)…there's no choice like this in the first place as a Chuunin. There's only to_participate_ or die!!" Naruto looked at Ibiki's eyes in determined gaze and smirk. Instantly everyone in the room looked at Naruto in admiration of his determination. They looked better and calmer now. Then they could choose their choice with courage Naruto gave them just now.

Ibiki looked surprised at that. Then he softened his gaze.

_Heh, he's interesting brat…for knowing the true meaning of this test. There's only to participate or die eh…? He even loses the anxiety of other participants instantly. Ah, well, 78 people…there are more than I thought. There's no use to delay anymore…._

Ibiki looked at the other Chuunin who was still watching over the paticipants. They all nodded in unison in sure face. Ibiki nodded as well in pleased look.

"I see, nice '_decision_'. Ok, then…all of participants here…," he stopped dramatically, making everyone gulp in stern face, "-pass the first test of Chuunin Exam!!" he shouted in his victory smirk.

……………………………………………………………………….

There's a brave silence before everyone suddenly, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!?" shouted in shock disbelievingly. At this point Naruto covered his ears and sighed.

_At last he stops torturing me with his psychological pressure…._

Naruto thought in relief. Indeed he hated Ibiki for that reason.

Well, you see, he ever had been under Ibiki surveillance for a year after it's known that Naruto could talk with Kyuubi, you know, half of the seal in Kyuubi's cage had been ripped out, so he could talk freely with him, without having to come to Kyuubi's cage anymore. Ibiki made sure he didn't plan something nasty, err…no, I meant Ibiki made sure that Kyuubi didn't affect Naruto so much in his way of thinking, like if he wanted to destroy Konoha because Kyuubi told him to. So…under that surveillance Naruto tasted how frightening Ibiki's way to torture people's mind, and he felt sorry very much, he wouldn't want to taste it anymore. Hell no in million years!!

Then Sakura asked what about the last problem and Ibiki grinned at that. He began to explain what the meaning of the test was. It's to gather information secretly and pick the urgent decision.

_Heh…his personality changes already? He's just so frightening at his job, while him actually a nice person in ordinary life. Well, I have to admit that I learn a lot about the importance of information here, under Ibiki's surveillance too. For some reason, I really admire him because of it._

Naruto thought while smiling softly at the thought.

Ibiki told them how important the information was, even sometimes more important than life, and then the fact that they couldn't avoid some mission with difficult decision in it. How trash of people who always pick the safe way and have coward thought, and then he appreciated the participants who picked the choice to stay there to face the problems with their determination.

"Wish our luck, Ibiki-sensei!" Naruto said and blinked his right eye at Ibiki while grinning happily.

Ibiki looked surprised at that. He smiled too. "I wish your luck in the second exam!" he said.

_He's really interesting brat…if I'm not wrong…that brat is…!?_

Ibiki realized suddenly. "So…he's the Kyuubi brat…, no wonder he could read the meaning of my written test and pick choice test…."

_He has received a lot of damages in his life because of the treatment the villagers gave to him. This kind of torture I make can't be compared by the pain he has received. Must admit…he really is interesting…._

Suddenly Ibiki felt something come at their direction from outside the classroom, and in second, the window was crashed into pieces and something, err…someone jumped in front of classroom while throwing Kunais at four directions to open a wide black cloth with big white letters in it. It says '_The Examiner of Second Exam, Mitarashi Anko._' Then a wild looking woman, with white long coat and spiky long black hair, which is tied with her headband behind her head, spread her right hand to reveal her sexy body, err…to introduce her self, I meant.

"Hey, hey, heeey!! Too fast to feel relieved, guys!! I'm the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko!! The next exam will start soon!! Follow meeee!!" she shouted in spirit and wildly while lifting her right hand.

The class went silent immediately and looked at her, dumbfounded, and in face fault.

"Hey…look at the situation first…," Ibiki said behind the cloth while peeking at her. Anko went red immediately in embarrassment at that statement.

_Here is it, Anko-sensei…. She's as weird as ever…._

Naruto thought in sweat drop.

"Ng…there's still 78 people…26 team? Hey, Ibiki, what's this!? Seems the first test this years is too easy!!" she demanded Ibiki's explanation at that.

"Well, many talented seeds this year," Ibiki said in his sweat drop.

"Whatever; it's too many. I'll decrease them a half in second test!" she said with no mercy.

_Decrease us a half—!? Is she serious!?_

Sakura thought completely freaked.

_She's as sadist as Ibiki…no, she's more sadist than him in many ways…._

Naruto thought while shivering.

"Aaah, I can't bear it anymore…, I'll tell you the detail of the rules in second test when we get there…fu-fu-fu…," she snickered dangerously as if she wanted to eat them alive.

Ibiki shook his head in sweat drop at Anko's antic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto walked to the next location of the exam with Sasuke and Sakura beside him. Gaara's team and Neji's team were behind them.

"What kind of exam this time?" Sakura asked a bit concerned.

"Survival examination," Naruto answered.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at Naruto in questioning look. Sasuke also looked at him in wonder. "Naruto, you know something?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, like I said, information is my weapon, so it's important. The second test is how we can survive in forest with the enemies around us," Naruto said again surely.

"Is that real?" Gaara suddenly caught the conversation.

"Ooh, you're here, Gaara, ng…?" Naruto looked at Neji team. "You can join us too, Neji, Lee, and Tenten," Naruto called them. Neji walked towards them.

"Wait, Neji?" Tenten called him in confusion. It's not the usual Neji for buying that bait.

"It's ok, Tenten-san. Naruto-kun's team is our allies," Lee said in his good guy pose. Tenten had no room to object anymore. She sighed and followed them.

"So, what do you know about the second exam?" Neji asked arrogantly to Naruto.

"Neji…that's not the polite way to ask," Naruto looked at him in annoyance. "You're too cold! You should be more friendly with your friends!" Naruto said.

"It's not your business," Neji said coldly. "-and who's friends whose?"

Naruto scowled at that. Then he turned to Lee and Tenten and asked, "How can you two bear his attitude?" in wondering face.

Lee and Tenten chuckled at that. "It's the same way you bear the Uchiha in your team, right?" Tenten said while blinking her right eye.

"Hey, Sasuke's not that cold!" Naruto protested. Then they laughed.

"How is about the information?" Sasuke asked impatiently at Naruto.

"Ah, sorry, I almost forgot. Ok, in second test, we…," however, Naruto never finished his words as they had arrived at the place. "Ah, we should listen to Anko-sensei's explanation," Naruto said, making the others face fault.

"So…here we are. This is the second location for the second test of Chuunin Exam," Anko said while pointing at the big-wide-dark forest in front of them. The forest was covered with strong wire border with the sign of _**forbidden place**_ around the wire and the chain to lock the entrance gate.

_Uwaaa, this place is creepy as always…. I bet there are a lot of evil spirits in this place…._

Naruto thought in disgrace at that. Well, not because he feared of them, he just couldn't stand the smell and the dark feeling around them which seemed crushing him like in Uchiha Compound.

"This place is 44th training ground; the other name is _Shi no Mori_ (Forest of the Death)," Anko said again in her fearful smirk. All of the participants gulped at the mystic aura around the forest, but Naruto only sighed at that.

_For God sake…can she not scare the hell out of us?_

Naruto thought in boredom.

'She's the same type as yours, right?' Kyuubi suddenly said.

_What do you mean by that? I'm not that lousy!_

Naruto protested inwardly and began to argue with Kyuubi as Anko began to explain why the place was called that way.

"This kind of place…why is called Shi no Mori is nothing to do with me! There's no way in hell I will be scared at this place!!" Naruto shouted without realizing it. He actually only wanted to argue Kyuubi's statement, but it seemed Anko misjudged it and took it as a challenge on her.

"Ooh? That's really nice spirit you have," Anko responded in her sweet smile.

_Eh?_

Naruto looked at her in dumbfounded look as suddenly she took her Kunai and threw it at Naruto's direction. He was too preoccupied by the reason why suddenly Anko attacked him until he couldn't move when the Kunai scratched his left cheek. Then he was too distracted by the fact that someone dared to scratch his cute-hot face until he couldn't move when Anko suddenly moved behind him and hugged him.

"A brat like you must be killed soon and be covered with red crimson blood which I like so much," Anko said in dangerous tone while licking his bleeding wound on his cheek. Naruto widened his eyes in shock at that.

_How dare—, how dare she scratch my beautiful face—!!!_

Suddenly there's unpleasant dark aura spreading out from Naruto's body. Oh yeah, he was truly angry. Well, he didn't know why Anko suddenly attacked him in the first place, and she even scratched Naruto's precious face (A/N: kyaaaa, Naru-chan, narcissist!!), of course he would be angry at that.

'Wait, wait, wait; brat!! Restrain!! He's your teacher!! You'll be disqualified if you hit her!!' Kyuubi shouted at him inside his head to calm Naruto, and somehow, Naruto could buy that reason and tried to calm himself.

For a moment Anko shivered because of the killing intent just now, but she didn't know where that feeling came from, so she just shrugged. However, suddenly she felt the presence behind her, so she took another Kunai and stanched it to defend herself for the upcoming attack.

"I return your Kunai," the one behind her offered the Kunai with his extremely long tongue.

_Eww…._

Naruto thought in disgust. However then, Naruto widened his eyes, suddenly aware of the identity of the man, yeah; this man, his long file enemy…Orochimaru!!

Instantly Naruto released his killing intent fully around him, and you know how heavy the killing intent of a Jounin, especially Naruto who has Kyuubi Chakra to create the illusion which can kill ordinary people.

_Wha-what the hell is this!?_

Anko was pretty shocked with the sudden blow of the killing intent, and worse, the one who released the clearly hatred and grudge was the boy in her arm.

_Ko…kono gaki (this…this brat)…!?_

Anko almost hit Naruto to stop his crushing killing intent, but suddenly it lost in second.

"Eh!?" Anko widened her eyes in shock again and looked at Naruto again in heavy sweat.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Naruto asked in his childish smile.

"Eh, are…?" Anko didn't know anymore about what happened. Then she looked again at Naruto in curiosity. The wound in his cheek had healed up. This shocked Anko a lot.

_This…this brat is…masaka…!!_

Anko began to understand Naruto's identity. She looked at Naruto's feature in excited look already.

_Interesting…, so the Kyuubi brat also joins this exam! However, the killing intent just now...is it really from him just now…or another person…? The clear thing is…it wasn't for me, but for someone else…and I don't know who it is…._

Anko thought in concerned feeling. She began to doubt her sense as well as she couldn't tell who the owner of the incredible frightening killing intent was just now. Then she turned her face at the man who returned her Kunai. She took the Kunai from him and said thank you to him, and didn't forget to warn him not to standing behind her anymore or he would lose his life.

"I didn't mean that…I'm just turned on by the sight of blood, and because my precious hair was cut, I just lost my self…," the man from grass hidden village with straight long black hair, that's Orochimaru disguise, said in excited face. He looked at Naruto slowly and set his eyes like he would eat him alive.

_So…he actually realizes that my killing intent was sent to him…!_

Naruto thought while smirking.

"I'm sorry for that," Anko said while smiling again nervously now. The man, no…Orochimaru turned his back slowly without releasing his gaze on Naruto, and Naruto still looked at him in stern face.

"Looks like there are lots of participants who are thirsty on blood, ho-ho-ho," she said while laughing in excitement. She still couldn't figure what killing intent which had crushed her like that, but she decided to leave it and looked at the situation first. She released Naruto.

_You're the one who is thirsty on blood most here…._

Naruto thought in sweat drop while wiping the remaining blood from his cheek after regaining his self control. He didn't want to kill Orochimaru easily. He wanted to torture and rip him slowly and painfully before he killed him. Then he would be satisfied.

'You're become sadist as well,' Kyuubi said while shaking his head.

_Heh…, yeah, I wouldn't mind become sadist to kill that snake bastard!! Of course…this time for sure…I'll kill him painfully for making my Sasuke suffer like that!!_

At this rate…Naruto's heart became really dark at the grudge he harbored towards Orochimaru, and secretly…Kyuubi was worried about it….

**End of Chapter 17**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Euh…, this chapter is really boring…and worse…it's really short…! It lacks of humor and yaoiness…. And somehow…Naruto here is too dark…!! Aaah, it progresses sooooo slowly too. I don't know what I should write more…. Anyway…I tried my best to update this story, so please be kind and leave some reviews…. Uh…, I haven't thought the idea of the next chapter…but like I said, I'll definitely finish this story, so don't worry. I have thought the ending though, but it's still so far from now. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. Let's meet again in next chapter! I love you all!!

Next issue: the hunting…the bleeding battle…who's hunter and the prey? Just read the next chapter, 18th chapter of 'Be Careful to Say Your Wishes'!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	19. The Explosion of Power

**A/N: **Yaaah, sorry for the wait. Well, because I don't have much time right now, I don't want to babble here. Please do, ENJOY the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be...**

**Warning: ** foul language, violence, oOC-ness, shounen ai (a bit), and some confusing things...be ware...!

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 18: _The Explosion of Power_**

"_Hai, haaaaai_, before we begin the second test, I would like you to sign this paper!!" Anko gave the participants a paper for each participant and explained what the function of them. She also explained about the rules of second test; it's to survive 5 days in the forest with the scroll of _ten no sho_ (heavenly scroll) and_chi no sho_ (earthly scroll). Then she explained about the training area in details where there were many dangerous creatures, deadly plants, and many-many more, also the battle to snatch the other's scroll to pass the second exam.

Naruto looked at the paper in blank expression. He was still wondering what he would do to kill Orochimaru. His face became so stern and Sasuke (and Sakura a little) felt worried after seeing Naruto's face.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, what happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked Sasuke in whisper and in concerned tone.

"I don't know…he's been acting weird since the first exam. Do you think he feels nervous?" Sasuke asked back.

"Why would I know? He's become weirder after making contact with the long tongue man," Sakura responded. "Does he know the man?" Sakura guessed. Sasuke shrugged.

Gaara also noticed the dark aura around Naruto, and it worried him. He walked closer to Naruto's party and called Sasuke, "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at his direction and stood. "Gaara, what's up?" he asked in his small smile.

"What happened to Naruto? Shukaku has been restless for some reason, according to the change in Naruto's aura, it must have something to do with it," he asked in his usual expressionless face, but the tone of his voice showed that he was indeed worried.

"I don't know what happened to him, but don't worry, I'll do something to make him back to his usual self," Sasuke said again while squeezing Gaara's hand. He blushed a little at that.

"Ok, I'll see you again after taking my scroll. You'd better go there quickly too," Gaara said again and waved at him to go back to Temari and Kankuro's place. Sasuke waved back at him. Then he walked closer to Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke called him slowly, but no respond from Naruto. "Naruto!" he called, rather loudly now, but the said boy never talked back to him and it irritated him a LOT. "Goddamn it, NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled at him while shaking Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto snapped surprised and looked at Sasuke in dumbfounded face. "Wh-what's wrong?" he asked, having no clue at all why suddenly Sasuke yelled at him.

"I've been calling you for awhile and you don't pay attention at all to me!" Sasuke scolded him in a huff of annoyance. Naruto sweat dropped at that.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…I lost in my thought so…what's wrong?" Naruto smiled again so lovely to Sasuke.

"Don't smile if you feel not wanting to. I've been really worried about you since the first exam. You act so…differently. What happened actually, Naruto? Does it have something to do with certain people here?" Sasuke asked really warily.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes in touched feeling. "Are you really worried about me?" Naruto asked in his teasing face.

"I'll hit you if you want to joke around," Sasuke threatened in serious tone. Naruto laughed at that.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Sasuke…but I'm fine, don't worry," Naruto said in his relieved smile now.

_Sasuke really can read me more than I thought…. I should not worry him._

'Brat…, don't push yourself too much. You know what will happen if you're too angry,' Kyuubi said, reminding him in serious tone.

_I know, Kyuu…, just protect me if I go too far._

Naruto thought again, and then he smiled lovely at Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's arm suddenly and pulled him in his embrace. Sasuke blushed.

"What are you doing?" he asked in not understanding tone, rather embarrassed as well.

"I'm glad that you're really worried about me. However, we should be worried about ourselves too, Sasuke. In this second exam, everyone will be our enemy, but I'll protect you no matter what," Naruto kissed Sasuke's hair while closing his eyes passionately.

"Are you stupid or what? You said yourself that everyone is our allies, right?" Sasuke said, holding Naruto's arms softly. Naruto was surprised at that, and then he chuckled.

"Yeah, I did say that," Naruto said, feeling funny to himself.

"Everything will be ok, right?" Sasuke squeezed Naruto's arm now, in determined gaze and mind.

"Yeah, everything will be ok," Naruto agreed him lowly.

Meanwhile, Kabuto watched Naruto's party in curious gaze.

_This time is the real battle. I must watch over him to know his true identity…._

Kabuto thought inwardly as suddenly his team called him, "Kabuto-sama."

Kabuto looked at beside him, his team, two man with their face covered in black layer. "Is it our time?" Kabuto asked when he turned his face to the place where he should exchange the paper with the scroll.

"Yes," one of Kabuto's team said.

"Ok, let's go," he said, walking together with his team. "Keep contacting Orochimaru-sama for the time when we watch over the Uchiha-brat," Kabuto whispered so lowly to his friends, and they nodded in recognition to the plan.

Back to Naruto's place, it's the time for them to exchange their papers with the scroll. Then they chose the 12th gate to begin.

"_Minna-san_, my last message for you in this exam is…, don't die!" Anko shouted in her serious gaze. Naruto smirked at that.

_I will not die, Anko-sensei…Orochimaru will!_

Naruto decided that he would kill his heart to kill the snake bastard. Then he turned his face to Gaara before the red head chose his gate. "Gaara!" he called. Gaara turned his face at Naruto in wonder. "Don't kill unnecessarily, unless you're threatened to death," Naruto smiled at Gaara in his usual smile.

Gaara smiled back at him in relief, "Yeah," he responded slowly.

'You told him not to kill, yet you want to kill someone, how shameful…,' Kyuubi commented.

_Yeah, I am contradicted person aren't I?_

Naruto understood that, but he couldn't withdraw now. He had to do it, or the same thing would occur again such as in his time.

_No matter what…this time…I'll never let him go…NEVER!!_

Kyuubi sighed at Naruto's determined mind. He couldn't do anything to object his host. Because he loved him so much…he would just protect him until their time ended. 'As you wish….'

"Ok, everyone; second test Chuunin Exam…_HAJIME_ (BEGIN)!!" Anko shouted as the sign of the beginning of the second test and the examinees quickly jumped to the forest without any delay anymore.

"Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's and Sakura's hands and jumped together in the forest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto…why are we so hurry?" Sakura asked as they jumped from a branch to another branch in confused face.

"They'll come after us first," Naruto said in serious gaze.

"They? Who?" Sasuke asked again.

"The one…whom I want to kill…," Naruto whispered lowly…actually not wanting to be heard by anyone, but Sasuke caught his words, and he widened his eyes in surprised.

_Naruto…, the one whom he wants to kill…?_

Sasuke snapped in shock when he remembered their introducing session with Kakashi.

…_my dreams…are to surpass the former Hokages, protecting the ones I love, and…heh…, to __**kill**__ certain people who've made by beloved one suffer so much…._

Sasuke remembered clearly that Naruto indeed said that he wanted to kill someone, no…some people.

_Has he met with the one he wants to kill here? That's why he's acted so strangely in the exam…!_

Naruto stopped suddenly in their track and jumped down from the tree. Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed him to stop and jumped beside him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked warily.

"I want to pee," he said while grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck. Sasuke face faulted at that, and Sakura smacked him for his rudeness in front of a lady. "I need sometime. Take care of yourselves when I am not around," Naruto waved his hand and walked alone to the bushes, but then he stopped for awhile and pulled Sasuke to kiss him on his lips. He whispered slowly when he released the kiss. "I need to go somewhere for awhile, be careful, and protect Sakura." Then Naruto lost form their sight.

_Naruto…? Why do you move alone…? You said yourself that we're team…. Why can't you open to me?_

Sasuke thought silently, rather depressed for the fact.

—Thirty minutes later—

"_Osoi_ (how late)..., where the heck is that Naruto!?" Sakura shouted in frustration for waiting for the blonde to get back.

_It's too long for his 'business.' Does he do another job as well? Like the one in Wave Country…, Naruto…don't be reckless…!_

Sasuke thought in concern. However then suddenly he felt the chakra of someone came closer at them. Apparently, Sakura also felt the chakra too and she was ready for some attacks. However then…the one who came out from the bush was Naruto.

"Naruto!! Don't scare us like that!!" Sakura screamed angrily at him. "Where the hell were you anyway!?" she asked furiously.

"_Gomen, gomen_ (sorry, sorry)…, it took me so long," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly again.

Sasuke sighed slowly and was about release his fighting stance when he realized that Naruo's pouch was on his left leg.

"You should be more regretful, baka!" Sakura walked closer to Naruto, but Sasuke quickly stopped her and suddenly attacked Naruto with his kunai.

"Whoaaa, Sasuke-teme!! What are you doing!?" Naruto screamed in surprise while dodging his attack.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, it's too much," Sakura misjudged it as he was angry with Naruto because the blonde was late and was wasting their time.

"Sakura, don't be fooled," Sasuke said seriously at her. "And you…you should be more careful to disguise yourself as our ally," Sasuke locked his serious gaze at Naruto.

"What are you saying, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, really not understanding it.

"Yeah, what are you saying, Sasuke-teme! It's me!" Naruto shouted at him rather in panicky.

Sasuke twitched slightly when Naruto called him with the nickname. "I have to tell you that Naruto has never called me that way since we got together," Sasuke said in his furious gaze, "and I'll not let anyone except Naruto cal me that way!!" Sasuke performed his hand seals and, "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" he burst the flame from his mouth to Naruto.

"Uwaaaaah!!" Naruto…or the one who disguised himself as Naruto quickly released his disguise and came back to his own feature when the flame burnt him.

"_Nisen mono _(imposter)!?" Sakura looked so surprised with the sudden change on Naruto's body to be someone else.

"How…how did you figure it out?" the man asked in curious gaze as he was injured badly by the flame.

"Use your head a little, will you? Academy students can disguise better than you. Look at your pouch, Naruto is not left-handed, stupid!" Sasuke said while smirking arrogantly at him. In second, the man collapsed, fainting to the ground.

"It's dangerous…everyone can be our enemy…," Sakura said in worried tone.

_Naruto…does it what you mean for being careful?_

Sasuke thought while looking at his right palm. "Yeah, now we have to be careful, not to believe anyone except ourselves, not you or me, Sakura…. We have to watch each other," Sasuke said in serious gaze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto stood on the top of the tree while closing his eyes. He wanted to find his target as soon as possible and kill him before he laid his hand to his Sasuke. "Orochimaru…where are you…?" Naruto concentrated his chakra to the surface of his body to open his sixth sense and felt everything. Hell yeah he could do it, especially because he's actually a Jounin and Kyuubi's Chakra helped him a LOT more.

_He's there…yeah…near my team—!_

Naruto opened his blood-red eyes of Kyuubi. "I won't let you!!" Naruto jumped down quickly and ran towards the source of his hatred.

'Brat…,' Kyuubi felt really bad feeling now. He didn't know what to do when Naruto was so angry like this. Worse…his anger would access Kyuubi's chakra, and if it was too much, Naruto would lose his consciousness and Kyuubi could freely control his body. Even if Kyuubi had promised him not to wear Naruto's body in the wrong way against Naruto's will, his chakra would leak out and Naruto's body would be destroyed for too much chakra inside him.

'Calm down, clam down, brat!' Kyuubi warned him. He felt the burning in his chakra. Naruto truly was angry and soon he would berserk in one tail.

Naruto didn't hear him as he felt Orochimaru's chakra grew and began to perform his jutsu. He increased his speed on his legs to run as fast as he could and he came in time when Orochimaru was about attacking Sasuke. Naruto threw his kunai to Orochimaru and he could dodge it easily.

"_Hisashiburi da na_ (long time no see), Orochimaru," Naruto greeted him in his smirk, his eyes still flashing dangerously in bloody crimson color.

"_Ho ya, dare dake_ (eh, who are you)?" the man with long black hair from Grass Hidden Village asked in wonder when he saw Naruto.

"I'm your future enemy," Naruto said as he performed hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" In second Naruto's shadow clones appeared and began to attack the man.

_Who is this brat!?_

Orochimaru was pretty surprised with the jutsu Naruto's performed. More…his chakra tense and his killing intent were surprisingly strong enough to make him shiver.

"Why don't you peel your fake skin already, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as he moved with his jounin's speed to attack Orochimaru, but the said person use kawarimi to trick Naruto. "Tch..," Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and continued to attack Orochimaru, whether it was kawarimi or his real body. "Don't runaway from me, you-snake bastard!!" Naruto shouted angrily at him and released his, no, but Kyuubi's chakra force.

_Kono chakra…!?_

Orochimaru realized immediately who Naruto was.

_The brat who has Kyuubi's chakra, one of the jinchuuriki which was wanted by Akatsuki…, he's dangerous…!_

Orochimaru thought while trying his best to dodge Naruto's attack on him. Then he grabbed Naruto's arm and pinned him on the tree. He pressed Naruto's neck with his another arm and asked dangerously, "Did Sandaime tell you about me, Kyuubi-brat? You're not supposed to know me…."

"Heh, I know everything about you, traitor of Konoha since I was brought to this world," Naruto said while choked slightly and gazed at Orochimaru's eyes dangerously, "-and I'll kill you for making me suffer for years…for making the one I love suffer…, I'll kill you!!"

Naruto released Kyuubi's chakra again in second tail. Orochimaru jumped to another branch to avoid the blow of Naruto's chakra.

_He's capable to use the Kyuubi's chakra!? That's a surprise…!_

Naruto screamed in pain as he felt his body cracking.

'Naruto, brat!! Calm yourself a bit!! You used too much chakra!!' Kyuubi shouted at him from inside, but Naruto was too preoccupied with anger. He couldn't hear him as he felt his body rattled.

"OROCHIMARUUUUUUUU!!!!" Naruto screamed again and attacked Orochimaru mercilessly with his most powerful chakra until the woods around him were destroyed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara felt the SOS form inside his body when he caught his enemy with his sand. He was about to crush him when he suddenly dropped him to the ground and looked at the source of his uneasiness.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"He's calling…," Gaara said slowly.

"What?" Kankuro asked in dumfounded face, not understanding what he said.

"Naruto…he's calling me, Shukaku told me to go there," Gaara pointed his finger at Naruto's direction. Then he didn't bother to wait Temari and Kankuro and jumped to go to Naruto's place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"NARUTOOOOO!!!" Sasuke called him desperately, trying to stop Naruto for destroying the area, but the blond boy didn't hear him as his threatening, dangerous chakra force grew and grew more. Sakura had fainted for receiving too much damage on Naruto's chakra force.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Naruto screamed in pain as he felt his own body was being crushed when his fourth tail appeared.

'Control yourself, brat!! It's too much!!' Kyuubi shouted again from inside, but somehow, the pain in Naruto's body took away all his consciousness as he saw Orochimaru made his way towards Sasuke and suddenly bit his neck. When Naruto saw the scene, he widened his eyes for a second, and he blew up in the explosion of red flame.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anko felt the enormous chakra from outside the woods, and she snapped in shock, until her _dango_ fell down from her hand. "Th-this chakra…!?"

Not only Anko who felt that, Kakashi, Iruka, Sandaime, Jounins and Anbus, even the villagers were aware of the frightening chakra force which came from the 44th training ground.

"What is the meaning of this…!?" Sandaime quickly looked at his crystal ball and he saw Naruto, no; it's not Naruto, but a man with smooth long blood-flaming hair, blood-crimson eyes, his nails are long, and he has long fangs. "Ko-kore wa…!? Kyuubi!? The seal…the seal is broken!?" Sandaime stood from his seat and was really shocked with the sight in his crystal ball.

"Hokage-sama!!" suddenly, and Anbu appeared in front of him in a poof of smoke. "_Taihen desu_ (we've got a problem)!! The 44th training ground is…!!"

"How can this be…!? Kuso…! Cancel all the tests in Chuunin Exam!! Call all the Chuunin to evacuate the participants of Chuunin Exam!! Call Jounins and Anbus!! Announce to all villagers to evacuate from village!! I order all the Anbus and higher ranks to surround the 44th training ground and put the village under the special guard condition!! Do it, _**NOW!!**_" Sandaime shouted in stern and panicky with the sudden change of plan. Everything seemed back to twelve years ago, when Kyuubi attacked Konoha….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The blood-red haired man in front of Sasuke and Orochimaru growled dangerously as he was trying to adjust to his form now. Yeah, this man was Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_Naruto…why do you let me take control of your body…!? Answer me, Naruto!!_

However, Naruto didn't have his consciousness anymore. Kyuubi couldn't hear his voice, more…feeling his chakra in _now_ his body. Oh yeah, he took control on Naruto's body wholly. Now, he was the one facing reality with Naruto's, no; now his body. He felt the world outside the cage, the real world of human in his human form.

However then, Kyuubi was surprised when suddenly Sasuke grabbed his neck which was bitten by Orochimaru and whimpered. He collapsed to the ground and screamed hysterically in so much pain.Kyuubi opened his eyes slowly and looked at his hands. This was exactly the time when Gaara arrived at the scene and he saw Sasuke struggle and scream in pain. He quickly teleported near Sasuke and supported him while his eyes darted warily at Orochimaru and the bloody haired man across him.

_Dare…ano otoko (who is this man)!?_

Gaara asked inwardly as he shivered from the killing aura around Kyuubi.

'_Aitsu wa Kyuubi-sama da yo_ (he's Kyuubi-sama). He takes control on that Naruto-brat's body,' Shukaku answered him slowly.

_The Nine Tails Demon Fox…!? He took Naruto's body!?_

Gaara was so shocked and quickly jumped behind with Sasuke in his arms when Kyuubi glanced at him. Kyuubi smirked. "Take care of him," he said in low dangerous voice. "I'll be back soon, after killing this man," he said while gazing, no, glaring at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was beyond shocked at the fact that he was facing the demon fox. He quickly withdrew and ran away, knowing that he would never match the demon's power.

"You think I will let you escape, oh how wrong you are…," Kyuubi growled dangerously at the direction of Orchimaru's way. He wanted to jump to the branch to chase him, but he felt his body crumbled a second and collapsed. "Ugh…kuso…, Naruto's body can't handle my chakra…!!" Kyuubi said with the hint of pain in his voice.

_This is bad…I need another powerful chakra to maintain Naruto's body…!! If I don't 'eat' the chakra, Naruto's body will be destroyed…._

"A-are you alright?" Gaara asked him warily with the pained expression Kyuubi displayed.

Kyuubi glanced at Gaara again, "I'm fine…just…take care of him…," Kyuubi said slowly standing up and began to jump away from Sasuke and Gaara. "Take care of that girl too," Kyuubi pointed at the fainted Sakura and then he began to chase after Orochimaru.

_Naruto…I hope you're ok…!_

Gaara hugged Sasuke who fainted now in pained face. "Sasuke…!" Gaara called him really in concern and he felt really bad feeling. Something really bad would happen. Something…he couldn't comprehend….

**End of Chapter 18**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Err…I know this chapter makes you really confused. Well, I have to admit that I am confused myself. This chapter sounds too rush, well, I know, but I don't want to match to the script, so from this point I will make something totally different from Kisimoto-sensei's work. Just keep reading if you want to know what happen next. Oh yeah, and please review, k? So I can be motivated to write the next and the next chapter. Ok, once again, I want to know your opinion about this chapter in your review, so please review, k? Yep, I think that's for now. Oh, and tell me what do you think about the idea of Kyuubi taking control Naruto's body? Ok then, see you in next chapter! Thank you and I love you all!!

_**Next issue:**_ the cancellation of Chuunin Exam…? Naruto is captured…? What about Sasuke and Gaara? The blow of Kyuubi-Orochi fight!! Find the answer in next chapter of "Be Careful to Say Your Wishes", chapter 19!!

With love from my heart,

Lunaryu


	20. Surviving the Batle

**A/N: **Yoh, minna! Well, I don't know how to say it but I really thank you for your lovely reviews! They always support me! XD And now, since you've waited for almost two weeks for this chapter, I present it for you NOW! Please ENJOY and have fun reading it!!**  
**

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters aren't mine and never will be...

Warning: foul language, violence, possibility of oOC-ness, Kyuubi is..., Naruto is..., characters death, and some mysterious event in the past of Kyuubi and mysterious character... Be ware--!

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 19: _Surviving the Batle!!_**

"Are you really alright?" Gaara asked Sakura who had just regained conscious.

"Yes…I just received too much chakra force from Naruto…," she said slowly. "What happened actually!? When that long haired man appeared and wanted to attack us, suddenly Naruto came and performed a blast of that chakra force…it's not normal, not like human at all!!" Sakura demanded Gaara's explanation in scared face. "What happened to Naruto!? And what happened to Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura looked at her beside and saw Sasuke still unconscious with pained face.

"I don't know either…," Gaara said lowly. "About Naruto…have you ever heard about _Jinchuuriki_?" Gaara asked Sakura slowly.

"Jinchuuriki?" Sakura asked him in confused look.

Gaara sighed. It will need a long time to explain. Then he decided to explain the most crucial part of his being and Naruto's and about their Bijuus and their existence.

"Naruto is…Nine Tails Demon Fox…?" Sakura widened her eyes in disbelief.

"He's not," Gaara snapped in stern voice. "His body is just being a container to the demon, but Naruto is Naruto. Take a note at that in your head," Gaara said seriously.

Sakura gulped and nodded fearfully. Seconds later, Temari and Kankuro appeared behind Gaara.

"Gaara, what happened?" Temari asked.

"I want you to take care of them," he said slowly as he turned his back to Temari and kankuro.

"Eh, but what's about the exam?" Kankuro protested weakly.

"Please…I have to go to get Naruto," Gaara begged to his siblings. Kankuro and Temari were shocked at the tone Gaara use. Gaara looked at his brother and sister and smiled. "I'll be back soon, please take care of them when I'm going to get Naruto back," he said again slowly. Then he leaped to the branch of tree and left.

Temari and Kankuro stared at Gaara's back in gaping mouth. However then they sighed and turned their head to Sakura. "What's your name?" Temari asked while sitting near Sakura's sitting spot, and Kankuro sat near Sasuke's body.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," Sakura introduced herself to Temari and Temari and Kankuro also introduced themselves. Then…they waited for Gaara in silence…not knowing that three people were watching them intensely with their dangerous gaze….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyuubi ran in hurry to chase Orochimaru. He was matching with the time. If he didn't eat chakra soon, his body will be crushed into dirt.

_Where!? Where is he!? I have to hurry! I don't want him to die! My Naruto…!!_

Kyuubi felt the familiar chakra near him. He snapped a bit, but he acted to not know anything.

_This chakra is…Kabuto's? What is he doing here? Watching over me?_

Kyuubi didn't give a shit about that. He had to hurry. Hurry to find Orochimaru, and then he had to eat his chakra.

_Don't protest, Naruto…. I know you hate that man, and it must disgust you to have his chakra to help you, but he's the only one available now. I can't go to Hokage, because he'll definitely capture or even worse…killing Naruto. I have to talk to him later in Naruto's form. Shit…I can feel the restless movement outside this forest now…. Sandaime must have ordered all the Anbus and Jounins to surround this area! I have to go back to Naruto's body quickly!!_

Kyuubi increased his speed on his legs and sharpened his sense to find Orochimaru's chakra. Then in second, he could feel it.

_There he is!!_

Kyuubi jumped so fast and landed exactly in front of Orochimaru, making the man jump back slightly in surprise. "Hu-hu-hu, I don't have time to play with monster," he said in rather worried look even if he was smirking.

_Kuso…what did this monster want from me? I didn't bother him did I?_

Orochimaru thought in concern now. Being the enemy of Kyuubi no Kitsune was the last wish of the snake bastard.

Kyuubi growled again and gazed at him in dangerous look. "I need your chakra…," he said in stern voice.

"Eh?" Orochimaru looked at him in surprise.

"I have no grudge towards you Orochimaru. It's simply a desire to live," Kyuubi said while walking casually, approaching Orochimaru who immediately stepped back. "I have to survive in this battle. I don' want him to die, I won't let him die…. That's why I need your chakra," he continued.

Orochimaru looked at him again in confused look. "What do you want to do with my chakra?" he asked eventually because his desire to know won over the situation.

"I have to '_eat_' your chakra to maintain this body," Kyuubi said nonchalantly.

"Wha-!?" Orochimaru widened his eyes in shock, and he quickly jumped back warily. "What do you mean by eating my chakra!?" he shouted, feeling in danger now.

"Of course, it's the same as I have to take your life force, by '_eating you_' alive," Kyuubi smirked to see the horror in Orochimaru's face.

"You think I will give away my life for a monster like you!?" Orochimaru yelled angrily at him.

"You have no choice, Orochimaru…be my lamb, and you can be the part of me…," Kyuubi walked closer and closer to Orochimaru. His killing intent was so heavy.

Orochimaru felt that he was being crushed to dirt. "Kuso!! I have my own pried as a Sannin!!" Orochimaru gave him attack with his snake like attack from his sleeve.

Kyuubi didn't have to dodge that, because his chakra was too powerful, the chakra moved itself to smack the snakes away from his body. "That's useless, Orochimaru. Don't struggle too much, or I won't give you a peaceful death," Kyuubi said in his threatening smirk.

"Kuso!!" Orochimaru cursed as he felt Kyuubi's chakra made their way to him. He jumped to the branch and performed seals with his blood. Then he slammed the branch under him and shouted, "Kuchiyoshe no Jutsu!!" Orochimaru shouted loudly and called his snake. "Manda!! Eat that man, quick!!" he ordered his snake when he appeared.

"Don't be so choky, bastard. You have to give me more lambs to this!" Manda, the giant brown snake hissed at Orochimaru in angry tone.

"Whatever! I'll give you anything you want, just…_**KILL HIM!!**_" Orochimaru shouted in panicky.

"It's the first time I've seen you in that panicked state, Orochimaru…. Is he really that dangerous…?" Manda threw his gaze at Kyuubi and widened his eyes in shock. "Kyu-…Kyuubi-sama…!?" he asked in disbelief.

"_Heh…hisashiburidana_ (long times no see), Manda…how have you been?" Kyuubi asked in his growl.

"Orochimaru, are you crazy!? Why do you make him your enemy!?" Manda hissed, really angry at Orochimaru.

"I don't have that intention!! He's the one who suddenly appeared and wanted to eat me!!" Orochimaru protested hard.

"Don't be like a spoiled brat, Orochimaru…you should be happy being a part of me," Kyuubi said again in his smirk.

"Like hell I would!! Manda!!" he slammed Manda's head.

Oh shit…Manda actually didn't want to fight against this monster, but he had to do what Orochimaru said, because he had the contract. Breaking contract meant killing his self, so he had no choice except fighting. "You owe me 1000 human as my lamb, Orochimaru…!" Manda hissed again and fell to his fighting stance as snake.

Manda suddenly swayed his tail to slam Kyuubi, but Kyuubi's chakra slammed it back. Then Manda used his mouth, wanted to bite him to death, but Kyuubi only used single hand to defend. He crushed Manda's mouth as he shrieked painfully and blood dripped like water fall from his mouth.

"Manda!!" orochimaru shouted at him in concern.

"Shut up!!" Manda hissed again and began to attack Kyuubi with poisoned gas from his mouth.

Kyuubi reacted to this. He brought his hand to his mouth and nose. "_Kusai_ (stink)…," he said in calm tone and he cleared the air with his flaming chakra.

"_Kusoooooooooooooooooooo!!"_Manda attacked him frontally, using his long body shape to surround him and tied him, wanting to crush the small body. However, Manda's body never touched Kyuubi's as the flaming chakra surrounded it, and worse…the chakra burned Manda's skin mercilessly. Manda shrieked again painfully.

"Manda!!" Orochimaru shouted again more in concern.

"_Kuso…, aitsu no chakra ga…jama da_ (shit…, his chakra bothers so much)!! I can't touch him at all!!" Manda said while looking intently at Kyuubi.

"You…useless snake!!" Orochimaru shouted angrily at his Manda and slammed his hand to Manda's head again, undoing the Kuchiyose and in second, Manda disappeared. Orochimaru jumped and landed on a branch of tree and began to perform more seals.

"You haven't given up yet, Orochimaru…? I told you it's useless. Just give up and I'll make your death nice without any pain," Kyuubi said in his challenging smirk.

"Shut up, you monster!! You don't know how much effort I have done to maintain a body which could never become old and die!! I've sacrificed anything to remain in this world!! You'll never know because you're a monster which can live for hundreds, even thousands years!!" Orochimaru slammed his hand together in front of his face and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu, _**Edo Tensei**_**(Revival Ninjutsu)**!!"

_That's forbidden Ninjutsu…he sure gives lots of efforts…._

Kyuubi thought silently while watching the process of the jutsu. Three coffins appeared from the branch and each of them revealed someone from it.

The first coffin revealed a man with long-black hair and his eyes also pitch black like a night sky. The second coffin revealed a white haired man with pale eyes, and the third coffin…revealed the man which made Kyuubi widen his eyes in shock.

"_Yondaime…_!" Kyuubi looked at the spiky blond haired man in front of him.

"Ha-ha, A-HAHAHAHAHA!!" suddenly Orochimaru laughed hard. "Surely did, the one who will kill you is this man again! Look at him, monster! This man is the hero of Konoha, now he's my servant, and he'll kill you once more!!" Orochimaru licked his lips in excited look. He will kill Kyuubi no Kitsune now…for sure.

Kyuubi remained silent for awhile before his body began to trembling. Orochimaru looked at him in dangerous smirk, as if his victory had been decided, but then suddenly Kyuubi snickered. "He-he, hehehehe."

This distracted Orochimaru a LOT and whipped away his smirk from his face. "What's so funny?" Orochimaru asked in growling voice, narrowing his eyes at Kyuubi fiercely.

"Aha-haha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Now it's Kyuubi's turn to laugh at him. Then several times later Kyuubi calmed down and sighed. He looked at Orochimaru's eyes in amused look. "You sure have guts to reveal_**him**_ in front of me, Orochimaru…," Kyuubi said in his smirk again. Then he widened his eyes in threatening look. "I'll show you, the hell of eternity!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Kuso…this chakra force is definitely…Orochimaru, and…he's fighting against Kyuubi!!_

Sandaime ran as fast as he could after he put his guard down to sleep. Yes, he was running away from his office to go to the 44th training ground by himself. After sending Jounins and Anbus to surround the 44th training ground, suddenly he felt the uneasy feeling, and followed with the blow of chakra which none other than Orochimaru's. He was pretty shock when he saw his ex-student there from his glass ball. Then he decided to put an end to the problem he had with him now.

_I know I act like a children…but he's my pupil…! Back than I couldn't kill him…but this time…I'll never let him go again! Even if I have to kill him myself!!_

Sandaime didn't look back again. This time he would not regret it again. With Kyuubi and Orochimaru threatened the village, he had to do something. However then…his face looked so concerned about something else too.

_Naruto…please be safe…don't let Kyuubi destroy this village…!!_

Sandaime silently prying to God to protect the boy and to stop Kyuubi from whatever he wanted to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Ma-masaka_ (im-impossible)…_sonna ni hazu wa nai_ (it can't be like this)!!" Orochimaru screamed in disbelief when all of his _edo tensei_ was being crushed with Kyuubi's chakra, not until five minutes after he performed his jutsu. Even three Hokages couldn't beat Kyuubi. Well, maybe they could wound him, but it's far from beating him.

"I have to tell you that they have no more 30 from the real Hokage's power at all…moreover, that thing!" Kyuubi pointed at the crumbled Yondaime. "He's not Yondaime Hokage!" he shouted angrily at orochimaru.

"_Urusai, urusai_ (shut up)!! You-monsteeeeer!!" Orochimaru shouted in frustration as he took on his sword, _**Kusanagi **_from his mouth and attacked Kyuubi mercilessly.

"You've lost your calmness already Orochimaru…just give up and let me eat you. You won't beat me anyway…," Kyuubi said so calmly in his evil smirk as Orochimaru's Kusanagi made contact with his chakra.

However then, suddenly a shout was heard, "OROCHIMARU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Kabuto appeared out from nowhere, startling both Kyuubi and Orochimaru. Kyuubi didn't know how, but the silver haired boy managed to go trough Kyuubi's shield of chakra and attacked him exactly on his back, sending a chakra force which disarray the chakra flowing in his body.

_Kuso!!_

Kyuubi didn't expect this. He's indeed so strong, but the body he wearing now isn't his actually, so the attack wounded him badly. He kneeled down while performing his chakra to stab Kabuto in his heart and killed him.

"Shit…, oh shit…!!" Kyuubi felt the pain in his body worsened. His body at his limit now, if he performed anymore jutsu with his body, it would crumble instantly.

_Kuso…, I took too much time…!!_

Kyuubi hugged his body as he felt his skin cracking.

Orochimaru saw this and once again, he laughed. "He-he-he, it seems God is in my side, ne, monster?" Orochimaru asked in choky voice.

"Don't be so choky, you snake bastard. –and don't call me monster, I have a beautiful name, you know…. Kyuubi no Kitsune!" he said while whimpering in pain. He couldn't move anymore. He couldn't let Naruto's body crumble and die!

_Naruto…, please…wake up!! Wake up, you brat!!_

Kyuubi shouted inwardly, but Naruto never answered him. "Kuso…what to do now…!?" Kyuubi couldn't think anymore with all the pain in his body.

"Shut up, you monster! This is the end of your life…!" Orochimaru said as he lifted his Kusanagi above Kyuubi's head.

_Oh shiiit!!_

Kyuubi couldn't move anymore and he closed his eyes for the upcoming attack, but he never felt the pain as in millisecond before he heard someone called him, "_**Kyubiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!**_"

Kyuubi snapped open his eyes and suddenly he was greeted with the sight of Sandaime completed with his armored suit, defending him from Orochimaru's attack.

"_O-Ojiisan_ (gramps)…!?" Kyuubi looked at his back in disbelief.

"_Osokata na_ (sorry for being late)," he said in his smile.

"_Omae…sensei_ (you…teacher)…!" Orochimaru looked shocked at that. He quickly jumped back and back to his fighting stance.

"Why…did you save me…?" Kyuubi asked, not understanding Sandaime's act.

"I didn't. I wanted to save Naruto," he said in calm tone.

"He's unconscious now. I am Kyuubi, in his body," Kyuubi said again.

"But it's his body. I believe he will come out soon," he said again.

"I can destroy Konoha again you know," Kyuubi said again.

"You won't…you have no reason to do so," Sandaime said again in his soft smile.

"Gramps…," Kyuubi looked at him in confused look.

"I've known already what you wanted when you attacked the village 13 years ago, Kyuubi. I know it very well," Sandaime said again and performed his jutsu to create a barrier around Kyuubi.

"_Chotto matte_ (wait a sec), what are you doing!?" Kyuubi snapped in surprise.

"Please take care of Naruto's body. I know you can't move anymore with that body," Sandaime said. "Leave Orochimaru to me, I'll take care of him," he said.

"I need his chakra!! Naruto's body needs his chakra or it will crumble!" Kyuubi said again in stern voice.

"It's ok; I'll give you mine, so please…give Orochimaru to me. He's mine…," Sandaime said again while turning his back and walked away to Orochimaru's place.

"_Ojiisan…masaka, omae _(Gramps…impossible, you)…," Kyuubi widened his eyes in shock when he realized what Sandaime would do. "No…_**DON'T**_!!" Kyuubi screamed. "What will happen to Naruto then!? Don't you ever think about his feelings!?" he shouted and screamed desperately to stop Sandaime. "You'll break him if you do that to him!! Don't!!"

"I'm sorry…, please take care of him…and…find _**that man **_as well after this…. I beg to you…," Sandaime said in his sad looking face, but then he faced Orochimaru in his determined gaze, ignoring Kyuubi's shouting and yelling.

"Long time no see, sensei…," Orochimaru greeted him. "You're as soft as always, ne…being so protective to that monster," he mocked him in disgust look.

"He's not a monster…, he's the hero of Konoha," Sandaime said.

"Oh…did I miss something? He wanted to destroy Konoha back then, and you call him a hero?" Orochimaru wanted to laugh at that.

"You're wrong…it's not him who wanted to destroy Konoha…, but it's_**him**_," Sandaime said, revering to someone.

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked in confused look now.

"_Ii darou_ (it's ok then); I'll tell you the truth behind the incident thirteen years ago as your allowance to go to the land of the death…," Sandaime said and began to tell the story as he also performed his jutsu to attack Orochimaru….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the hell is that sound!?" Neji asked his comrades, Tenten what actually happened. He felt the incredibly strong chakra force, and somehow, he couldn't get close to the source when he was slammed with the barrier around it.

"I don't know, Neji…. Lee hasn't come back yet, where is he actually?" Tenten asked back at Neji.

"Why would I know? Maybe he's playing somewhere!" Neji said in annoyed tone.

"Can you see what happened inside the _kekkai_, Neji?" Tenten asked again.

"No, the kekkai reflected my eyes like a mirror. I can't see anything," Neji said, suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He quickly scanned the area with his Byakugan again and found a boy with long black hair, accompanied with a man with a zambatou on his back. They jumped near Neji and Tenten who immediately performed their fighting stance.

"Wait, we're here not to fight," the beautiful boy (it's Haku) said in calm face.

"We're here to evacuate you from this area," the man beside him (Zabusa) added.

"Evacuate?" Neji asked, not understanding it at all.

"The Chuunin Exam has been cancelled due to some special guard condition. All the villagers and the low rank Ninjas have to be evacuated from this area and the village," Haku explained.

"Wait a minute, a special guard condition!? What happened!?" Tenten asked worriedly now.

"It seems something happens. You feel the chakra force there right?" Zabusa asked while pointing inside the kekkai. Neji and Tenten nodded. "That's what happened. No one knows yet, but Hokage must have had a strong reason to cancel the exam on his own accord," Zabusa explain.

"I would like you to come with us to be evacuated," Haku offered his hand to Neji and Tenten in his friendly face.

"Neji…," Tenten looked at Neji in hestitation.

"What's the proof that you're not enemies?" Neji asked curiously.

_Damn that Hyuuga and his curious brain!_

Haku cursed him inwardly for making everything difficult. "I have the direct order from Hokage-sama," Haku showed the scroll on his hand and revealed it.

Neji quickly read the order and he nodded in recognition. "I'll have you bring Tenten with you, but I have something to do here," Neji said while suddenly jumped away from them.

"What!? Wait, it's dangerous!!" Haku wanted to chase him, but he was held by Zabusa. "Zabusa-san!?" Haku looked at him in confused look.

"Let him be. It must be something important. If he doesn't want to get rescued then let him rescue himself," Zabusa said while holding Tenten's arms. "Let's go," he said again.

Haku sighed and followed him. "I wonder where Naruto is…" Haku looked really concerned about his brother now.

"He will be fine…. He's strong," Zabusa said in reassuring tone. Then, they jumped away to get out from the forest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That's…a lie, right?" Orochimaru asked in disbelief as Sandaime finished his story.

"No, it's not, Orochimaru. You should feel his presences too since you're with him for almost ten years now," Sandaime said in his serious tone.

"If that's the case then…I have been used by him!?" Orochimaru asked angrily at Sandaime. "You know and you let it be!?"

"I didn't know anything until Kyuubi was sealed and he's missing!!" Snadaime shouted at him.

"You…, you old dirt…! I'll never forgive you!!" Orochimaru began to attack again and Hokage attacked him back.

Kyuubi looked at them from inside the kekkai in sad look.

_It's his fault…. I'll never forgive him!!_

Kyuubi's memories flashed in his mind and it was transferred to Naruto's memories….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_It's so dark…. Where am I…?_

Naruto walked slowly in a dark place. He couldn't see anything, not even himself. It seemed his physical body was gone and he's just a consciousness flowing in the darkness.

_Am I even still alive?_

He asked to himself. He didn't know if he was talking loudly or whispering in his heart. He couldn't feel or see or even hear anything. He just knew himself there alone.

_What happened…to me…?_

He asked himself again and tried to remember what happened.

_Oh yeah…Chuunin Exam…. I am there and that Orochimaru appeared. He bit my Sasuke again, damn it!! Even if I am there!! Kuso…that snake bastard, I have to kill him!!_

Naruto felt that he was slamming his fist to his palm, but he couldn't feel anything.

_Shit…it seems I really lost my body…. Then that Kyuubi must have problem to maintain my body now…._

Suddenly a light appeared in front of him.

_What…?_

He looked at the light. It's a round light, revealing two men there, talking. Naruto widened his eyes in shock when he looked at the men. It's Kyuubi (in his human form) and the other is….

_What's the meaning of this…!?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji jumped in hurry from branch to branch to find the opening in the Kekkai, but he didn't find any. "What the hell's with this kekkai…? Who have built this up?" he asked curiously but then he encountered Gaara's presence and stopped. He looked around and found the red head heading towards him.

"Who are you?" Neji asked warily.

"Didn't wee meet before, Hyuuga Neji? I'm Gaara from Suna," Gaara said, once again introduced his self.

"Oh…you're the boy with Naruto before," Neji loosened his fighting stance and became relaxed a little. "Why are you still here? I thought the exam was cancelled," Neji asked.

"I thought so, since he's releasing his Bijuu," Gaara said in his calm face.

"He's who? What bijuu?" Neji asked in confused look. Gaara sighed again.

_Do I have to explain each person on this?_

He asked inwardly, feeling really lazy to explain his and Naruto's body condition again and again. He sighed and decided he wouldn't tell him. "It's Naruto who makes the chakra force," Gaara said.

"Wha-WHAT!?" Neji shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's fighting with someone so strong…and I even feel the chakra of Hokage there," Gaara said in concern. Yeah, it was bugging him since in the middle of his pursue, he felt the chakra of Hokage, and it really made him worried.

"What do you mean by that!? Naruto and Hokage!? They're fighting someone!? WHO!?" Neji asked in disbelief at his hearing. He felt funny to be even so surprised and bothered to ask.

"I don't know…but it seems Naruto and Hokage know him well. This chakra force is really frightening…I wonder what happen there…." Gaara looked worried. He touched the kekkai and it reflected back himself.

_We can't go there…we can only wait here until the battle end…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sore wa…uso darou (it's a lie…right)…? Jaa (then)…all this time…__**he**__'s the one who makes everything so complicated for me and Sasuke…and even the village…!_

Naruto felt his strength drained away from him.

_Then…all this time…Kyuubi suffers like that…!_

Naruto felt he wanted to fall and covered his mouth and cry, but he couldn't feel anything, so…he only thought so.

_That bastard…never tells me anything even if I'm his behalf…. Kuso…I'll make him regret later after I come out from here!_

Naruto received his life force back and began to concentrate to release himself from the darkness, and slowly…he could feel something.

_This is…pain…!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyuubi snapped in surprise when he felt something awaken from his sense.

_Naruto?_

'Kyuubi!!' Naruto responded him.

_At last you answered me, you brat!!_

'Sorry, sorry, are you ok?' Naruto asked in concern tone.

_I'm fine…but your body is not._

'EEEEEEEEEH!?' Naruto's voice rang to Kyuubi's head loudly, making the man wince.

"Not so loud…, you hurt my head!" Kyuubi snapped in annoyance.

'Sorry, but Orochimaru is there right!? Just eat him!' Naruto said, ordering him.

_I'm sorry brat; your body couldn't handle my chakra, so I couldn't move. Now Sandaime is fighting Orochimaru._

'Eh…? What do you mean? If he kills Orochimaru…you will not be able to eat his chakra…!' Then realization suddenly hit him. 'No…you don't have plan like _that,_ right…Kyuubi?' Naruto asked in worried tone.

_I'm sorry…._

'No…, NO!! You can't!! I don't want to!!' Naruto screamed at him from inside.

_I'm sorry…._

Kyuubi shut the conversation one-sidedly and let Naruto scream and cry inside him. He just watched the battle until Sandaime eventually defeated and killed Orochimaru. Then, eventually he released Kyuubi's kekkai.

Kyuubi stood slowly and walked to Sandaime, who had been bruised and wounded badly. It's just the matter of time until the old man died.

"Please…," Sandaime said while reaching Kyuubi's hand. "Please…save Naruto…," he said while crying in pained face.

'No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!! Don't!! Don't, Kyuubi!! DOOOOOON'T!!' Naruto screamed hysterically as Kyuubi held Sandaime's hand and he hugged him.

"Please…take care of Naruto…and this village…and about…_that man_ too…," Sandaime said while squeezing Kyuubi's hand tightly.

"I know…. Everyone in this village will…inherit the spirit of fire you have…," Kyuubi answered softly. "Please…rest in peace…Gramps…," Kyuubi whispered to Sandaime's ear, and then he built up his absorbing chakra, and slowly…absorbed Sandaime's chakra to his body, slowly, softly, without any pain. Then…Sandaime closed his eyes in peace…with his smiling face.

_You have to live happily…Naruto…._

Naruto could hear his last words, and he broke in hard cry as he felt his consciousness back to his body, and he switched place with Kyuubi again. He hugged Sandaime's body tightly in his arms while crying. He cried so hard and screamed painfully.

Neji and Gaara heard Naruto's crying and instantly the kekkai lost. They hurriedly approached the source of the cry and found Naruto there, crying so hard with Sandaime in his arms and the long-black haired man body beside him.

"What…happened here…?" Neji looked really confused with the sight n front of him.

"It seems…Hokage Sandaime has passed away," Gaara said lowly while looking at the crying Naruto sadly.

"What!?" Neji looked so shocked at that, but then he silently looked at Naruto who was still holding Sandaime's body. "That's…a lie…, no way…!" Neji covered his mouth in disbelief.

At that time…Sandaime really passed away…and the rain suddenly fell, as if the sky knew about it, and cried together with Naruto….

**End of Chapter 19**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Auuuuh, I felt this chapter really sad. In the end I can't keep Sandaime alive, and worse…I let Naruto see him die "_crying_". Sorry, I can't even kept the story line because it's too long to write, so I decided to tell you what I write before in next chapter. What do you think of this chapter? I felt really-really sad to kill Sandaime along with Orochimaru here. I don't like characters death actually, so I can't really describe what happen here. Anyway…I need your review guys. Please give your comment about this chapter. I may update again in two weeks. Please wait, k? See you in next chapter and I love you all!!

**Next issue:** this time really Naruto is captured, but don't worry, there are Neji and Gaara. Oh yeah…what happens to Sasuke, then? Find out in chapter 20, 'Be Careful to Say Your Wishes'!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	21. Revealing Information

**A/N:**Companying LMMB as always…I update again. Yah, minna! _O genki desu ka?_ Well, I have nothing to say but thanks to your all awesome reviews!! XD I am really glad that I can reply them one by one, not like in LMMB…because they're too many of them, I can't count…TT. Well, for ones who can't wait any longer, please just ignore the babbles here and ENJOY the chapter!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be…**

**Warning:**_spoiler-spoiler-spoiler…, foul language, oOC-ness, and sorry for no yaoi in this chap…XP_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 20: _Revealing Information!?_**

Kakashi was beyond shocked when he heard that Naruto was captured. Well, not only him, actually, but also Iruka, Haku, Zabusa, Sakura, even Neji and Gaara (and his siblings) and also the other rookie nine who were in the same place as Naruto when the incident happened.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Haku asked, demanding Ibiki's explanation about Naruto's arrest.

"Well, he's the one who was with Sandaime Hokage before he died, so…maybe he knows something of what actually happened," Ibiki said slowly.

"You don't try to torture him physically, do you?" Kakashi asked in warning '_If you dare to hurt him even a little, I'll kill you!' _kind of look.

"No, of course not," Ibiki said, sweat dropping while waving his hands in front of his chest. "Moreover…I need information from you guys," he said again, gaining questioning look from the others. "He refuses to talk of what actually happened, so I want you to tell me about him a little before he was captured yesterday."

Everyone nodded slowly, trying to believe in Ibiki's words that he didn't harm the blonde at all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Brat…it's enough, right? It's not the first time you see people die,' Kyuubi said in pathetic look on his face.

_I know…but still…I'm the one who killed him in the end…._

Naruto talked back slowly in his head. He was sitting lifelessly on his bed, well, the prison's bed which was placed underground of Hokage's mansion.

'It's not you who killed him, it's me,' Kyuubi said in serious tone.

_That's the same thing, Kyuu…because you're my behalf…._

'It's not same, Naruto. I'm different from you,' Kyuubi said again. 'I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you're Uzumaki Naruto. We're two beings in one body,' he made clear of the matter.

_Then why…why didn't you listen to me to stop…? Why did you kill him…?_

Naruto cried silently. The tears fell down from his beautiful blue eyes.

'Because I want to save you…I don't want him to die either, but I have no other choice. Please understand…it's the same as _equivalent trade_,' Kyuubi said those words in so much regret.

_Equivalent…trade…!?_

Naruto widened his eyes as realization hit him right in his mind. He closed his eyes slowly…and began to laugh. "Yeah…of course…. It's the trade I have to pay for changing the past. Seeing my beloved ones died in front of me…that's the equivalent tradewhich I have to pay for the _time_ I have here, in the past…to change the inevitable future…," he said slightly between his sad laugh. Then slowly he calmed down. "_Kuso_…," Naruto cursed slowly while bringing his hands to hug his knees, and then he bent his head, crying again, "_kuso, kuso, kuso—_!"

'Brat…,' Kyuubi sighed in sad look.

"It's my own fault, Kyuu, for not listening your warning, but I will not regret my action to save Haku and Zabusa, and also my time with Sasuke and Gaara," Naruto said between his sobs. "Let me cry like this for awhile. Just for awhile is enough, and tomorrow, I'll come back to the usual me…and I will lie and grin again to answer Ibiki's question. I will not lose from a small thing like this…. I promise…!" Naruto sobbed hard now, and Kyuubi understood that well. He was silent to give Naruto chance to cry.

The image of Kyuubi appeared in front of Naruto's eyes, and he hugged the boy in his arms protectively. 'I know…. It's ok, you can cry as much as you like…,' Kyuubi said in reassuring tone.

Shinobi is a tool. A tool has no feelings. You can never show your feeling if you're shinobi. However…shinobi is human too and no human without feeling, it's contradicting, but it's ok, because you're the one who choose everything in your life, being a heartless shinobi, or a humanly shinobi. If you choose to be human, it's ok to show your weakness sometime because you're not alone and there's always someone there for you….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So…you didn't know either of what happened yesterday…," Ibiki sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, we found him crying and hugging Sandaime's dead body, but we didn't know what happened before," Neji said seriously.

"He refused to release Hokage's body when we tried to drag him back to our spot before, but in the end he gave in after some Anbus and Jounins arrived," Gaara added, "oh yeah, what happened to the guy's corpse beside Naruto? Yesterday, the examiner named Anko took his body away," he asked suddenly remembering about Orochimaru.

"Ah, that's Orochimaru…the S-rank missing-Nin from this village. It seemed he was here to sabotage Chuunin Exam, and had something to do with that Uchiha boy, but since he's dead, it's not important anymore," Ibiki said.

"Wrong…that guy had something to do with my Kage before," Gaara said seriously. "I don't know what actually happened, but I suggest you to find more information relating to this accident," he added while closing his eyes in calm way.

"Well, we'll get something if that Uzumaki boy has mood to talk," Ibiki said again.

"Yeah, but I will not accept it if you force him," Gaara said again seriously.

"I will not," Ibiki promised him. Then they parted.

Neji looked at the two in curious gaze. He had set interest in Naruto before, and he really wanted to know what happened to this village and what the relation was to the blonde. He would find out that personally later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good morning, Ibiki-sensei! Did you sleep well last night?" Naruto greeted Ibiki who wanted to ask him again, cheerily from his prison in cheery grin on his face.

Ibiki face faulted at the sight in front of him.

_He recovered just in a night, and that's surely fast!!_

Ibiki thought in sweat drop. "Good morning, Uzumaki-kun," he greeted Naruto back.

"It's ok if you want to call me Naruto, Ibiki-sensei!" Naruto said again full of spirit, jeez he looked like Lee at this point. "I'm really sorry for my dark-attitude yesterday. I promise I'll answer your questions and give you information about what actually happened yesterday on today's interrogation," Naruto continued with his cute smile.

_C-cute…._

Ibiki thought, slightly blushing, but he immediately smacked his head mentally for thinking unnecessarily towards someone. "Ah, um…well, then we can down to business, Naruto," he said in recognition.

Ibiki told the guard to release Naruto from prison and took him to interrogating room. Naruto sat across the table where Ibiki sat on his chair.

"Ok, let's begin. First I want to know why you're there when the accident happened," Ibiki said in usual tone, not trying to pry Naruto off.

"Hmm…of course I was attending Chuunin Exam like the others. It's just coincidence I was there when that Orochi-guy attacked Sasuke," Naruto said nonchalantly.

'Liar…,' Kyuubi said suddenly.

_Shut up, Kyuubi! I can't just tell him that I was chasing after him, can I!? I wasn't supposed even to know who he was at that time!_

'Whatever,' Kyuubi said again in bored look.

"Right…," Ibiki looked at Naruto's surprisingly innocent face and continued, "-and where do you know that the man was Orochimaru? Do you know him?" he asked.

_Oh, shit…! Did I mention his name?_

Naruto thought in sweat drop.

'Yeah, you did, with _Orochi-guy_ thing,' Kyuubi responded while snickering.

"Well…I don't really know him, but Sandaime called him that way," Naruto said in hesitation. Ibiki saw this and raised his eyebrows, seeming not believing Naruto's answer. Naruto sighed long when Ibiki didn't say anything more while staring intensely at Naruto's eyes. "Find, I know him," Naruto gave up and answered honestly.

"Then…how can you know him?" he asked again.

"It will take so much time if I have to tell you everything, Ibiki-sensei," Naruto said while thinking something. "I know about him from my source information, about how he betrayed Konoha and ran away from this village. I have much interest on him since I was little, and I tried to find anything relating to him," Naruto said not exactly lying because it's the truth.

"And why did you do that?" Ibiki asked in curious gaze.

"Well, it's just a bad feeling if you don't believe about premonition," Naruto said. "I have a power to see future, Ibiki-sensei, that's why I attended Chuunin Exam and made move to Gaara," Naruto continued.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

There's a long-long silence between them before Ibiki, "What?" asked him in a stunned face.

"I will not say that twice, that's a secret actually," Naruto said in bored look.

"Ok, so…you can see future…," Ibiki felt stupid for trying to understand that. Maybe this boy had lost his mind already. "And…what do you see in 'future', Naruto?" he asked again in pale face.

"I need to tell you that some of the futures have changed due to my action," Naruto confessed. "But some of them remained that way because of my lack of power," he said again in such sad look, "like the one with Sandaime…I couldn't save him from the death…."

_Is he serious?_

Ibiki began to believe that even if it's too illogical in the first place. "Tell me everything about it," Ibiki said, trying to be serious. Well, maybe this Naruto wanted to say something in code form. Therefore Ibiki would give in and listened to him.

_Does he believe me?_

Naruto asked inwardly in disbelief.

_Ah, well…it's good that way actually._

"Ok, sensei, I'll start from why I attended Chuunin Exam," Naruto said slowly. "I saw something relating to Sound Hidden Village and Sand Hidden Village," Naruto informed.

_Suna?_

Ibiki looked surprised at that.

"Yeah, it seems they had conspiracy to destroy Konoha," Naruto said.

"What!?" Ibiki was shocked at that.

"Oto moved restlessly under Orochimaru, and then they did something to control Suna to betray Konoha. I don't know exactly what Orochimaru did, but I heard from Gaara, Kazekage wanted him and his siblings to help him break Konoha's guard down when the final test of Chuunin Exam is held. I suggest you to check if Kazekage is still alive or not, because maybe that Orochimaru had killed him and disguised as him to control Suna," Naruto said in serious tone.

_How…how shocking…!_

Ibiki thought still in disbelief.

_Is he really serious? That kind of information…there's no one can get that kind of information if they don't see it with his eyes! The conspiracy of Oto and Suna…then about Orochimaru who controlled Suna's Ninja by disguising as Kazekage…! This is…really cracking information…!!_

"I know that Gaara and his siblings were only had half of information, thus they didn't know anything about the plan to destroy Konoha in their infiltration in Chuunin Exam, that's why I decide to make Gaara and his siblings my allies before the final blow. I tried to make them in our side, so they can help us when the time comes. Unfortunately, I didn't expect that snake bastard Orochimaru would be bothered to do the infiltration in second test by himself. –and damned him for attacking my team first! I think he had interest in Sasuke. Maybe because he is the last Uchiha who possesses Sharingan, so he wanted his body. Oh yeah, did I mention that Orochimaru had that forbidden Ninjutsu to change his body once every three or four years? That sick perverted snake bastard really was some human, no; he's _oni _(demon)!!" Naruto said in grim look.

Ibiki's expression was priceless. He didn't know how to react when too much information was provided in his head.

_Right…I think I need some rest…. Maybe I was imagining something?_

Ibiki thought while looking away. Naruto saw this and the veins popped up in his head suddenly. "_Chotto_, Ibiki-sensei, are you listening to me?" Naruto asked in pissed look.

Ibiki snapped in surprise and laughed slightly. "Sorry, I am a bit tired…," he said slowly. Naruto huffed slightly in annoyance. "Naruto…about the information…are they true?" Ibiki silently hoped that Naruto only pulled prank on him.

"Of course…it took me years to gain this information. Why would I lie to you?" Naruto asked back in hurt look.

"Look, your information is too BIG! A twelve years old boy like you can't possibly have that kind information!" Ibiki said in desperate tone.

"Ibiki-sensei…, are you forgetting something? Who do you think I am?" Naruto asked in serious look.

"What…?" Ibiki widened his eyes in shock again when he realized what Naruto meant.

_This boy…is the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune…! So…that's it…. Maybe he really does know…._

Ibiki thought in priceless look again. "Do you…really guarantee the information?" he asked again in extra serious, stern face.

"You'd have my head if I lied," Naruto said in determined gaze.

"Ok then…what else do you know about it?" Ibiki asked again.

"Right…, how about Akatsuki?" Naruto asked back.

Ibiki stood abruptly at the mention of the organization's name. "You…how far do you know about them?" Ibiki asked in scary look on his face.

"When I was finding information about Orochimaru, I found that Organizaton's name," Naruto said. "I don't really pay attention to them since Orochimaru betrayed them," he continued.

"What!? Orochimaru was originally member of that organization!?" Ibiki asked in shocked voice.

"Yes, but he betrayed them, since he was there for Uchiha Itachi at first, but he was scared of that Uchiha because he was much stronger than himself, so he ran away from them," Naruto informed him again. "That's why he chased after my Sasuke instead, damn it!" he added it under his breath.

"That really is shocking…," Ibiki said while falling on his seat again.

"I also know that Organization sets interest on me, so maybe…they will come after me since Sandaime has passed away," Naruto said in his bored mixed annoyed look.

"What…!?" Ibiki had no more strength to receive the information.

"Premonition told me so…we'd better choose the next Hokage fast before they arrive," Naruto said again in serious look. By the time, Ibiki couldn't say anything more to react.

"I…do really need rest…," he said while standing slowly.

Naruto smiled at that. "Ibiki-sensei…," he called. Ibiki turned his weak face to him. "When is Sandaime's funeral held?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning, Naruto," he answered.

"May I attend the funeral?" Naruto asked again in sad look.

"Of course, you're free today. I've got so much information from you, so it's your choice to leave," Ibiki smiled at him.

"Thank you Ibiki-sensei…," Naruto said, and then he stood, walking to Ibiki and hugged him. "Thank you for protecting me from the villagers," he said again.

Ibiki blushed slightly at that. "Wha-what are you saying?" Ibiki asked, pretending not to know anything.

"It's nothing. I just think that way," Naruto released him and walked ahead of him. Then suddenly he stopped before opening the door. "Oh yeah, I think you should rest bit in Tea Country, Ibiki-sensei. I'm sure you'll find something there," Naruto turned his face at him again and grinned in his foxy grin. Then he opened the door and left.

"What a strange kid…," Ibiki said slowly embarrassed because Naruto caught his first intention to arrest him in the first place. Well yeah, he didn't want Naruto blamed for something he didn't do. Sure, he was the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune, but it didn't mean that he's the one who killed Sandaime, right? Well, though the mysterious Kyuubi-like chakra was felt before…he didn't look like bad person so…Ibiki would believe in him.

_I hope that I am right though…. I have to inform the elders first about this…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto walked slowly to get out from his prison. Well, he thanked the guard first and told them that he was freed now.

'I don't know that Ibiki is actually really nice,' Kyuubi said suddenly.

_Well, maybe because I'm still a kid._

Naruto responded while smiling softly.

'Maybe the villagers are not as bad as we think,' Kyuubi said while smiling too.

"Oh yeah…I forgot this because I was too shocked before, but…how dare you keep information like that by yourself…without even telling me that you suffer for so long when _**that**_ happened, Kyuubi…if you're not inside me, I'd kick your ass right away now," Naruto said in pissed look.

'What are you talking about?' Kyuubi asked, clueless of what Naruto saying.

"Look, you can't joke around with me, bastard! It's about _**HIM**_!!" Naruto shouted loudly. "You know about him, damn it! You're friends before, right!? But then he betrayed you! Kuso—, I can't believe that I adore him so much because of the story! Kyuubi, why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Naruto protested at him.

………………………………………………………

There's a brief silence before Kyuubi said, "I don't know what you're talking about," in plain, expressionless tone.

_Kyuubi, you can't fool me. I saw your memories when we exchanged personality back then._

'I still don't know what you're talking about,' Kyuubi said still in his plain voice.

_Kyuubi, do you want me to demote you or what?_

Naruto was really pissed now. He didn't know that Kyuubi would be that stubborn.

'Look, brat…that's none of your concern,' Kyuubi said again in cold tone.

_None of my concern…? NONE of my CONCERN!!?_

Naruto shouted inside his head in disbelieving voice. "Kyuubi, you're my behalf, damn it!!" Naruto shouted literally now.

'Brat, Naruto…please, leave that matter alone, ok? That's my problem and I don't want to hurt you more than this…,' Kyuubi said in sad voice. 'Please…give me more times…. I will settle the problem by myself,' he continued in pleading tone.

Naruto fell silent for sometime before he suddenly asked, "Am I really that unreliable?" in really sad tone.

'Brat…it's not like that,' Kyuubi objected. 'It is the same as you want to protect that Uchiha-brat; I also want to protect you. I will eventually tell you about what happened with me and _**that man**_, but I need more time to settle my problem first,' he said, trying to convince Naruto.

"Really?" the blonde asked, slightly hoping that Kyuubi was not lying to him.

'You're such a brat!' Kyuubi would have ruffled Naruto's hair if he had had his physical body, but he ruffled Naruto's hair mentally while smiling. 'Don't worry, Naruto. We're friends, right pall?' he continued while grinning now.

Naruto smiled too. "Yeah," he said in cheery voice now. "Oh yeah, after you'd mentioned about Uchiha…I just remembered about Sasuke. What happened to him after Orochimaru bit him back then…?" Naruto felt concerned now. "I'll go to hospital and see him."

Naruto was about to leave Hokage mansion when he bumped someone in front of the door. "Ouch!" Naruto snapped and saw the boy in front of his eyes in surprise. "Hyuuga Neji…?" he looked confused to find the boy there.

"_Hanashi ga aru_ (I need to talk to you)," Neji said in plain flat tone.

Naruto looked puzzled at that, but then he responded. "Sorry, Neji, I am going to visit Sasuke first, we'll talk later," Naruto said as he was about to leave, but Neji suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him. "What?" Naruto asked, slightly irritated.

"I need to talk to you NOW," he made clear of his intention.

_Great! Now that Hyuuga has begun to annoy me, but he's pretty as always. Ck, damn his pretty face! Wait, it's not the time to think like that!_

Naruto smacked his head mentally. "Neji, look, I know you're in hurry, but I have to see Sasuke first," Naruto said.

"Uchiha is fine, Kakashi-sensei takes good care of him," Neji informed.

"Oh, really? That's good," Naruto sighed in relief. "So, what do you want to know, Neji?" he asked eventually.

"Who are you actually?" Neji asked suddenly, looking at Naruto's eyes straightly.

Naruto stared at him in a stunned face. "What…are you saying, Neji? I am Naruto," Naruto said again in sweat drop and silently thought.

_What the hell's wrong with him!?_

Neji continued to stare at Naruto's blue eyes. "Your eyes are not children's at all. You know death and more…, what are you?" he asked in curious gaze. "Why do you have that kind of power with you? What happened to you and Sandaime in that barrier?" he bombarded Naruto with questions until Naruto felt confused how to answer.

However then, Naruto remembered that Neji had gone trough so much pain too in his family. It's about Souke and Bunke relationship. He caught the idea immediately why Neji had so much interest in him. It's because he was an outcast, but he had that powerful chakra in him which couldn't be understood by Neji himself.

Naruto smiled while closing his eyes. "You have those eyes too, Neji," Naruto said.

"Eh?" Neji looked surprised.

"Is it because…your father?" Naruto asked again. Neji snapped and looked at him in '_what the hell!? How do you know!?_'kind of look. "It must be hard…to be in Bunke family, right?" Naruto asked.

"How do you…?" Neji couldn't ask as he felt the anger rising in his head. He always felt that way when the memory flashed across his mind.

"But Neji…, you're wrong if you blame Hinata for that," Naruto said.

"You don't know anything!" Neji snapped. He hated it when people said what he had to do.

"I know…that's why I can say this," Naruto said again. "No body is wrong, Neji…. You're right, but Hinata is not wrong either. The wrong thing is the Souke-Bunke things," Naruto said.

"There's no way in hell we can just say that it's wrong! It's a fate that Souke-Bunke things are there! It's a fate that I was born in Bunke family! And no body could change that!! My life has been decided the moment I came to this world as a Bunke! I can only walk in the path that has been decided on me whether I like it or not! It's the same as anyone who was born as genius and to be success. Everything has been decided, and we have just to follow it! That's LIFE, right!?" Neji said in angry look. He seemed wanting to protest.

Naruto was silent again and then he smiled sadly. "You're right…there're fates we cannot change," Naruto agreed with that. "Fate of our time to die; fate of our lives' mate; and fate of our birth," Naruto mentioned them. "But…those are only the fates which cannot be change, Neji. The other is our choice," Naruto said again.

"Nonsense, everything has been decided from the beginning," Neji said in bitter look.

"That's not true…there's always choices in our life, Neji. We decide our life by ourselves. God always give us chance to pick the choices. God provide us the problems and some ways to settle them. God give us strength to choose, but we're the one who will choose," Naruto said in determined gaze.

"As if you knew what God think," Neji said while looking away in unpleasant feeling.

Naruto sighed slowly. "Neji…do you ever ask Hiashi-sama about your father?" Naruto asked again.

"Why should I ask to that murderer?" Neji asked back in so much hate in his voice.

"Why do you think I have so much power, Neji?" Naruto asked. Neji looked at him in questioning look. "Because I choose to be strong," Naruto continued. "I was not born as genius, I don't have anything to begin with, but I don't want to be like that, weak, unreliable forever, that's why I choose to be strong. I worked hard to be _**me**_ now. As my self…, as me that I chose, I decided my own life because I don't want to regret it later," Naruto smiled at Neji softly.

Neji fell silent with the look Naruto gave him. "What…are you saying?" Neji still didn't understand what Naruto meant.

Naruto sighed again. It's really hard to make him understand. "I suggest you to watch Hinata for awhile, Neji. What kind of life she chooses. Oh, and Neji…I think your father chose his life too," Naruto said and smiled again, and then he walked away.

_My father…?_

Neji couldn't think anything of that. He walked slowly back to his house. Well, he forgot about his curiosity towards Naruto's true identity, but maybe he gained something new. On the way to his home he met Hinata's team, well he saw them practicing by themselves since the Jounin teacher were really busy now. He saw her practicing so hard.

"Hinata, let's stop it for today. You have been worn out," Kiba said in pathetic look.

"No, Kiba-kun, I-I have to get stronger…. I can't be weak for-forever, can I?" she said lowly while fidgeting again. "I-I want to show Na-Naruto-kun, that I can get stronger too. I decided that I want to change. I-I want to be strong! I choose to be strong! –and I won't ta-take my wo-words back! That-that's…my way of Ninja!" she shouted, well, even if it sounded so weak, but she made her words in determined gaze.

_I choose…to be strong…._

Neji looked surprised at that. "Working hard…, he said that too…."

"_I'll prove that work hard can beat the genius!!"_

_That Lee…said that too. _

"_Your father…chose his life too…."_

Neji closed his eyes and felt that might be he would ask Hiashi-sama about his father. Might be…fate would be by his side now.

_I choose…to ask, don't I…?_

Neji smiled. "I can always run and hide. I can even run from my family…but I chose to stay. In the end…it's as exactly as Naruto said," Neji said to himself.

_Right…, it's because I chose it, that's why I am here…._

Neji looked at the sky and he saw a bird flying freely in blue sky.

_I am not a caged bird…I can fly freely in sky named life…. I want to, no; I choose to believe that. Right…toosan?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mean while…in Akatsuki's base….

The leader looked at his crystal ball. "Hmm…Sandaime has passed away, eh…?" he looked amused at that. "I have to thank Orocimaru for this. He got rid of the nuisance; well he's been killed too, so I'll thank him in hell after I die," he said and laughed slightly.

"Leader, don't you think it's the time to take away your possession?" the vice leader suggested him near his seat.

"Well yeah, since that Sandaime is dead, I can freely come there and take away my _kitsune_," he said.

"It will be more convenient if you just order our member to take him," vice leader said again in respect. "Your hands are important to extract the Bijuus from their Jinchuurikis. You no need to take him by yourself," he added calmly.

"Well, that's true. Itachi, do you hear that?" the leader called Itachi, and he suddenly appeared from the darkness of his room. "I want you to go to Konoha and take Uzumaki Naruto here. Ah, without any harm, ok? He's my precious possession after all," the leader said while smirking evilly.

Itachi was silent for awhile. Then he closed his eyes slowly and said, "As you wish…."

Itachi was about to leave when suddenly the leader called him again, "Itachi." Itachi stopped. "Take someone with you, my boy…I don't want you to do something reckless out there," the leader ordered.

"_Hai…_," he answered lowly and soon he was gone.

"Is it ok to order him?" the vice leader asked, rather concerned.

"No problem, he knows Konoha more than anyone else right, well after me, of course," the leader said, and then he laughed again evilly. "Ah…I can't wait any longer…. I want to meet you…_my_Naruto…."

**End of Chapter 20**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Phew…at least I can update again with this chapter. Damn it, I want to make it yaoi, but it's too hard!! And somehow it's different with my imagination! Instead of Neji encouraging Naruto, Naruto is the one who encourages him. And I don't give Sasuke any role here! (I'm so sorry for this, even I said that I will give you information about his being in this chapter, but I can't because of the lack of space and time, sorry, so-so sorry!) My…I took Ibiki instead. Well, I think is rather boring chapter, sorry. What do you think of this chapter? Please give me some reviews so I can get more inspiration to write the next. I promise I'll make it yaoi next time! Ok, I think that's all for now. Let's meet again in next chapter! Thank you and I love you all!

Next issue: Jiraya comes…back to ordinary life for awhile with everyone, oh…then Itachi comes? Well, find out in next chapter, 'Be Careful to Say Your Wishes' chapter 20!

With Love and flowers,

Lunaryu


	22. Brothers Reunion

**A/N:**Haaaai, meet again with Lunaryu here in new chapter of this story! Sorry for making you wait guys!I realize that I have made something completely different from Naruto's actual plot, but I beg for your pardon for this because it's quite hard to make my own plot based on manga's plot, so…. Anyway, if I reveal everything here, you won't want to read the continual of this story, so please read it first and you can judge whether it is good or bad in your review. Saa, Chapter 21, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be…**

**Warning:**_foul language, oOC-ness, yaoi (NaruSasu, NaruGaara, SasuGaara, NejiNaru), really different plot, be ware—!_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 21: _Brother's Reunion!!_**

Naruto was beside Sasuke when the raven opened his eyes. "Naru…to…?" Sasuke called Naruto slowly.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while smiling lovely at him.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before suddenly he reached his hand to Naruto's cheek and caressed it. "Thank God…," he murmured lowly in relief. Naruto looked surprised at the gesture and raised his eyebrows in questioning look. "I saw a dream…," Sasuke said slowly. "You…became someone else…and then…," he didn't continue his words, looking hesitated.

Naruto smiled. "That's not a dream, Sasuke…. I became someone else, that's true," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes, and then he sighed. "How about the Chuunin Exam?" he asked, dropping the first subject.

"Thanks to me, the Chuunin Exam is canceled, and Sandaime…has passed away," Naruto answered, trying to sound though, but his voice was trembling at the mention of Sandaime's death.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock at that news. Then he softened his gaze and closed his eyes in pained look. "Did he…protect this village?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…and he protected me as well," Naruto answered in bitter smile.

"That's not your fault, Naruto…, don't be so…sad…," Sasuke said again in concerned look of Naruto's sorrowful face.

"Well…part of it is my fault…because I was too reckless," Naruto said while inhaling deeply. "But I'm fine, Sasuke! You don't have to worry about me!" Naruto smiled again to him. "_Ashita_ (tomorrow)…would you go to Hokage's funeral with me?" Naruto asked Sasuke while squeezing his hand gently.

"Sure…," Sasuke smiled at Naruto with his true smile.

Naruto blushed slightly when he looked at the soft smile Sasuke gave him. Suddenly he felt like leaning his face to the raven…and kissed his lips in butterfly kiss.

At that time…Gaara was behind the door. He was about to knock when he saw Naruto kissing Sasuke. He dropped his hand to his side, and then smiled slightly at his two boyfriends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile…Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were walking slowly and was about to enter the borderline of Fire Country when they stopped to see the corpses of Godaime Kazekage and some of his guards.

"Orochimaru did it?" Kisame asked in disbelieving look.

Itachi didn't say anything. He looked far through the gate of Fire Country.

_Hisashiburi…yatto…kaetanda (it's been a long time…at least…I come back)…._

"Let's go, Itachi-san," Kisame told Itachi to move.

Itachi shot him a '_Don't order me around!' _kind of glare. Kisame shut his mouth instantly. Well, since Itachi was number three in Akatsuki, he didn't match Itachi in strength.

After some moments of staring to his home country, Itachi gave in, and continued to walk passing the borderline as well as the gate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How is Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked Naruto while walking together with the blonde to the clearing to clear their minds.

"He's ok…I wonder about his seal," Naruto said in thoughtful look.

"What seal?" Kakashi asked while raising his eyebrows warily.

"The seal which Orochimaru gave him," Naruto answered, looking at his teacher. "Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck at the _Shinomori_. I believe it's kind of cursed seal," Naruto explained.

"The same one which was received by Anko?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Eh…? Anko-sensei has one?" Naruto asked in surprised look. He didn't know about that.

Kakashi covered his mouth suddenly when the realization hit him. Anko probably would kill him if she found out that Kakashi talked too much to anyone about her. He paled suddenly. "Na-Naruto…, keep it a secret, ok?" Kakashi said in pleading look.

"I know, I know," Naruto said sweat dropping. "Just tell me already, about Anko-sensei and Orochimaru's relationship," he continued.

"Well…Anko was originally a student of Orochimaru's back then…," Kakashi said slowly.

"Hey…that means Anko-sensei and Yondaime were at the same age?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes…," Kakashi nodded in recognition.

"But…didn't Orochimaru leave village decades ago?" Naruto asked in dumfounded face, not really understanding the counting of their ages. "I heard Orochimaru betrayed Konoha before Yondaime became Hokage…so…that snake bit Anko-sensei's neck when she was still a Genin like Sasuke?" Naruto asked again curiously.

"I don't know that far…," Kakashi said sweat dropping again.

_I don't get it…!_

Naruto thought in confused face.

_When Orochimaru left…Yondaime was still Genin…, but that didn't match…. Then…when did __**he**__ plan all of this!? Masaka (don't tell me)…__**he**__ planned it that far even before Orochimaru's betrayal!?_

Naruto thought in disbelief.

'Brat, stop being unreasonable…,' Kyuubi warned him slowly.

_Damatte (shut up), Kyuubi! It's because you don't want to tell me anything!_

Naruto protested at the fox in annoyed voice.

'I'll tell you if the time comes,' Kyuubi said in bored look at that. He thought they had finished chatting about that matter.

_It won't stop me being curious, you know…. I'll just go and find information by myself!_

Naruto huffed slightly.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at that. 'I don't want you to jump up into wrong conclusion,' Kyuubi made excuse.

"Are you doubting my ability to find information!?" Naruto suddenly snapped literally, surprising Kakashi who was beside him.

"What?" Kakashi asked in dumfounded face while looking at Naruto in confusion at the sudden snap.

_Accha—!!_

Naruto realized suddenly that he yelled just now. "Ah…um…nothing Kakashi-sensei, I just talked to myself…," Naruto laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well…," Kakashi sighed and looked away. "I think it's alright," he said suddenly. "Orochimaru is dead, so the cursed seal will be deactivated by itself," Kakashi explained.

"Well, that's a relief then…," Naruto sighed and smiled in relief. His smile was so cute and innocent, making Kakashi fly to the sky when he saw that kind of smile.

_He's really cute—!!_

Kakashi thought in awareness. "Hey, Naruto…," Kakashi called him slowly.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at Kakashi with his blue azure eyes straightly. Kakashi blushed at that.

"Ng…I'm just wondering if we…can be…more than teacher and student," Kakashi said lowly while looking deeply at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock at the confession. "Kakashi-sensei…you do realize that I'm still 12 years old, right?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I have thought about it, and I don't think ages are something bothering. I can wait until you grow up more," Kakashi said surely.

"That's really a surprise…," Naruto said in sweat drop. "Thank you very much, sensei…I'm happy that you love me that way, but…I can't accept it," Naruto said in guilty look.

"Eh, why not?" Kakashi asked, kind of protesting.

"I have already had Sasuke and Gaara. I don't think I can handle three people at the same time," Naruto grinned sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry…but I'm not the right person for you, sensei…. You're attracted to me because I have a pheromone. I'm sure you'll find someone suited for you if you look around. He's waiting for you in silence and waiting to be found," Naruto said again in his knowing smile.

"Is there…really…?" Kakashi asked in surprised look.

"Yep, you'll notice him soon," Naruto said surely.

"Well, if you say so…," Kakashi understood and nodded. "But I won't give up on you that easily too. I don't really mind you're with someone else though…. Besides…I've obtained some of relieved feeling when you're around. I like that feeling, Naruto," Kakashi confessed in his covered smile.

Naruto smiled. "If you just want to hang around with me, I'll accompany you willingly, sensei," Naruto said while grinning happily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning…Hokage's funeral was held. Everyone in the village wore black outfits and performed pray to him, and lovely white flowers decorated the photo of him….

_I see…, there're a lot of people who have been rescued from the death this time…. I have to say it is luck under the bad luck… with the fact that Sandaime has to die early…._

Naruto put his flower in front of Sandaime's photo, and he couldn't help crying again when he looked at Sandaime's proud smiling face. Naruto closed his eyes and his tears dripped from his beautiful azure eyes. Sasuke and Gaara noticed this and they showed a solemn look towards their blonde, as well as Neji who was watching him for awhile.

"The will of fire…we inherit your feelings, Sandaime…," Naruto whispered slowly and looked at the cloudy dark sky…and then the rain stopped and a light swept the earth in its gentle warmth. Suddenly, someone held Naruto's right hand. Naruto looked beside him and found Sasuke. Then another one held his left hand, and Naruto found Gaara.

_Sasuke…Gaara…._

Then the last one…tapped his shoulders from behind. Naruto turned his face and found Neji there.

_Neji…_

'I'm here too, brat,' Kyuubi also said in soft voice

_Kyuubi…! Minna (everyone)…._

Naruto held them in his embrace while crying.

_Yeah…we're not alone…jiichan. Look, we'll protect this village together…, this village you love so much…. We promise this…!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aaah,_ii kimochi_ (it feels good)…!" Naruto said while stretching his arms above his head. "It's been awhile since I cried that way…and it feels really good when I find someone beside me when I'm crying," Naruto said and looked at his three companions, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji in gentle smile. "Thank you guys," Naruto said.

"It's nothing," Neji said while looking away, blushing.

Sasuke and Gaara threw their curious gazes at Neji.

_Why the heck is this Hyuuga here anyway?_

They thought in unison, not really understanding the presence of Neji around them.

"But…it's a surprise to have you here, Neji," Naruto said while walking closer to the beautiful Hyuuga. Naruto suddenly held his hand, surprising Sasuke and Gaara beside him. "How is…about my advice earlier? Did you _choose _to ask Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked.

Neji was silent for awhile and looked at his hand which was being held. "Your hands are warm…," Neji said, not bothering to answer Naruto's first question. Naruto smiled and held it tighter. "Yes…I_chose_ to ask him," he continued slowly in his smile.

"Then…how do you feel now?" Naruto asked again.

"I feel relieved…for asking…and knowing the truth," Neji replied in his soft relieved face.

"That's good," Naruto smiled lovingly at him, and when Neji looked at that, he decided instantly that this blonde Naruto would be his one and only.

"Naruto…," Neji held his free hand to Naruto's hand, and then pulled the blonde closer while leaning his face to him. Neji bored Naruto's pool blue eyes with his grey almost white eyes in deep-deep stare, and he was about to press his lips to Naruto when suddenly a hand appeared between their faces.

"_Hai, sokomade_ (yep, that's enough)," Sasuke said in annoyed tone, while Gaara had been ready with his sand on Neji's neck.

"What are you doing?" Neji glared at Sasuke and Gaara in annoyed look for them ruining the romantic moment between Naruto and him.

"That's our line, Hyuuga. What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke twitched slightly with the look of '_Naruto is mine_' in Neji's face.

"What do you think you're seeing Uchiha? I'm trying to _get_ my one and only," Neji said seriously.

_Hee?_

Naruto sweat dropped when he heard the indirect love confession.

"Do your Byakugan have no function or what? Can't you see that Naruto is _ours_?" Gaara asked (how does he know that Neji has Byakugan?) him in mocking tone.

"What?" now Neji asked in dumfounded face.

Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto's body and held his arm and Gaara did the same to Naruto's another arm. "Naruto is our boyfriend," Sasuke and Gaara said in unison in possessive manner.

"WHAT!?" Neji widened his eyes in shock at the news and Naruto just laughed in face fault, sweat dropping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here's your tea," Naruto said while serving his guests. Well, in the end he brought the three of them to his house to clear things up.

"Naruto…where's Haku?" Sasuke asked while Naruto sat between him and Gaara on the sofa.

"Ah, Haku is with Zabusa now. He'll be back soon," Naruto answered.

"So…I want to hear the detail of it," Neji suddenly said, gaining attention from the three. "Is it true that…they're your boyfriend, Naruto?" Neji asked to the point in serious gaze, making Naruto nervous.

"Well, yes," Naruto answered to the point too while sweat dropping, and beside him, Sasuke and Gaara stuck their tongues out to Neji like a five year old kids.

Neji twitched slightly at that. "And how can that be?" Neji asked in rather angry look.

"Well, many things happened," Naruto said.

"That's not what I mean," Neji said, "How can you have two lovers at the same time? You're even still 12 years old," Neji continued in confused face now.

_Yeah, my body is…but my soul is 18 year old now…._

Naruto thought while looking away. "Ah, um…I don't think ages bothering my love life, Neji," Naruto said, trying to explain the condition.

"But that's not the main problem! How can you love two people at the same time? Love is supposed to be between two people only. His one and only, that's love! If you have two lovers, it means your love is not love at all! Just a simply like and lust!" Neji said in his serious tone, protesting (maybe) the definition of love Naruto had.

…………………………………………………..

Naruto was silent and he widened his eyes in shock; not at the statement, but at the fact that Neji could say, no, explain something called love in such manner. "Pft…ahahaha!" Naruto broke laughing in the end.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked in irritate look.

"No…, it's just a surprise that you understand about love that much, Neji! It's truly shocking!" Naruto giggled at his own statement. Sasuke and Gaara pressed the urge to laugh while looking away. "I agree with you, Neji," Naruto continued. "However, Neji…love has a lot of kinds. Our loves are mutual ones because I love Sasuke and Gaara, Sasuke loves me and Gaara, and Gaara loves Sasuke and me. We have affection towards each other and we want each of us to be happy," Naruto said as he held Sasuke's and Gaara's shoulders in his two arms and Sasuke and Gaara linked their hands in front of Naruto. "We're perfect couples," Naruto said again in such confident smile.

"Did you choose them too, by yourself?" Neji asked in faint look.

"Yep, they're cute and hot! I love them so much!" Naruto said in his foxy grin.

"Then…make me one too!" Neji asked suddenly. "I have good look too! I can be your boyfriend too, right!?" he asked in desperate tone.

"Well, I actually like you Neji…," Naruto said slowly and immediately he received glares from his current two lovers. Naruto sweat dropped at that. "I like you…but it's only for your look. I can't love you the way I love Sasuke and Gaara, so…I'm sorry. I can't return your feeling," Naruto said in faint guilty smile.

"Yes, of course…he has an Uchiha as his lover, that should be enough for him," Sasuke said in arrogant tone while snuggling Naruto's neck sensually. He simply didn't like Hyuuga Neji at what all cost.

"And he has me, Sabaku no Gaara as his lover too, he doesn't need anyone else," Gaara put his head on Naruto's chest and inhaled his scent in lovingly way. Well, he just doubted that Hyuuga could handle the fact that Naruto is Jinchuuriki anyway, so he didn't want to take the risk.

"Well, it's like this," Naruto grinned while lifting his shoulders.

Neji felt pissed off now at the sight in front of him. "I won't give up on Naruto!" he stated that firmly. "He's the only one who can make me feel this way, so I will not give up on him!" Neji stood and he glared at Sasuke and Gaara. "I _choose_ him to be my one and only…and I will not give up until I achieve that. Naruto…thank you for your advice yesterday. I'll try my best to make my future…with you as my mate," he said in his confident smirk and then he walked out from Naruto's apartment.

_Yare-yare…it seems my weapon backfires at me…. First Kakashi-sensei and now Hyuuga Neji, it's just the matter of time before I make all the boys love me that way…._

Naruto thought in sweat drop again.

"It seems you have chatted with him yesterday, Naruto. What did you talk about?" Sasuke loosened his hug from Naruto's arm.

"Just a simply whining from him, and I just try to help him to resolve his problem," Naruto said in his smile.

"Naruto is too kind, that's your problem," Gaara said while looking at Naruto's eyes deeply.

"I guess so, Gaara," Naruto said in sweat drop again.

Then suddenly a chocolate bird came from the window and landed on Gaara's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Gaara looked at the bird and he sighed. "I guess I am called," Gaara said in disappointed look while ruffling the bird's feather. "I have to go," he said and kissed Naruto on his lips, and then he pulled Sasuke and kissed him as well. Then he stood. "Let's meet again later, Sasuke, Naruto," he said while waving his hand and smiled.

"Be careful on your way, Gaara!" Naruto grinned while waving back at him and Sasuke simply nodded while smiling. Then Gaara walked out from Naruto's apartment. "Yosh, time to do laundry…," Naruto stood and was about to go when Sasuke suddenly held his hand and pulled him back to sit beside him. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke's blushing face in concern.

"It's…been awhile…since we're…alone together…," Sasuke said slowly while looking at the ground, refusing to look at Naruto's eyes. Naruto threw his head aside in confused look. "I mean…It's been awhile since…you…me…," Sasuke blushed darker and looked at the other way.

Then Naruto understood immediately what he meant. He punched his palm mentally and immediately smiled at the blushing Sasuke in front of him. "So…basically you want me to…," Naruto leaned his face and purred near Sasuke's ear, "Touch you…."

Sasuke shivered at the seductive voice Naruto made. He threw his arms at Naruto and hugged his neck tightly. "I feel hot…," he said in husky voice.

Naruto smiled at him and he kissed Sasuke's lips deeply. "Nn…," Sasuke moaned slightly at the kiss and Naruto thrust his tongue in Sasuke's cavern, exploring and licking Sasuke's hard palate. He tasted Sasuke's mouth and it's sweet as always.

After kissing for almost a minute or two, Naruto released him for the need of air. Sasuke was panting heavily and Naruto quickly captured Sasuke's neck, kissing and licking it sensually, making Sasuke moan louder. "Ah, aaah," Sasuke threw his head aside to give Naruto a better access of his neck. Naruto was about to bite him when a realization suddenly hit Sasuke and he stopped Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in confused look. He didn't do it too far, did he?

"This…this neck…had been bitten by someone else…, it's dirty…," Sasuke said in sad look and he looked away from Naruto.

Naruto looked surprised at that. "_Baka_, it's because someone had bitten you at that spot, I have to clean that up!" Naruto said while smirking.

"Naru…-ah…!" Sasuke moaned again when the pleasure struck him as Naruto bit his vein on the neck. "Aaah, aaah, it feels so…good…! More…Naruto…!!" Sasuke screamed in pleasure and clung at Naruto hard. The strength lost from his body, he could only leave everything to Naruto.

Naruto lick his lips and ripped Sasuke's navy blue shirt on the front to seek and mark his collar bone and lick his nipple. Sasuke whimpered and mewled at the hot contact, and Naruto was turned on at the beautiful sexy sight of Sasuke, moaning and whimpering in his arms and with his shirt loosened on his shoulders. "I have no words to describe how beautiful you are, Sasuke…," Naruto purred again at Sasuke's ear and made the raven sit on his laps. He kissed Sasuke again on his lips and hugged him tightly.

"Aah, more…don't stop…, Naruto…," Sasuke moaned his name in sexy husky voice, and Naruto willingly marked him more as his. Sasuke was his and his only.

"Sasuke…let's go to bedroom," Naruto said while lifting the boy while Sasuke warping his arms on his blonde willingly. He missed Naruto's touch, and he wanted him NOW! –and then…you can imagine the rest of their activity by yourself, ah…but they hadn't have sex yet. Naruto was still restraining himself for filling Sasuke because they're still underage. And Kyuubi was rattling loudly to remind Naruto about that matter.

_Once in awhile…I want Kyuubi to shut up when I am with Sasuke like this…._

Naruto thought sweat dropping and Kyuubi scolded him even more for throwing him aside of his mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Ng…?_

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt something unusual. It's faint, but he could feel it.

_Has he arrived…that Ero-jiji?_

Naruto thought and snickered at that. He moved slowly in order not to wake Sasuke in his arms. Naruto smiled at the sleeping Sasuke who was cuddling him on his chest and held him tightly on his waist. Naruto leaned his face and kissed Sasuke's forehead lovingly. He moved his hands slowly and got off from bed. He looked at his clock.

_Ah, it's still three on afternoon. I think I'll take a walk first._

Naruto gathered his clothes and took them on. He gathered Sasuke's clothes too. "Euh…I ripped his favorite shirt. He will be angry when he found out later," Naruto said while laughing sweat dropping again. Then he put Sasuke's clothes in laundry basket and walked out his apartment.

_I think I'll do some exercise with my Jutsu…._

Naruto thought and quickly headed to training ground. He looked around. No one was there. Good. It's a perfect chance to train his latent Jutsu like Rasengan and Kuchiyose. By the way, he had not tried Kuchiyoshe for a long time because he had no chance at all with all the missions and training missions he did with his team.

_I hope Gama-oyabun will not be angry for the long absence…._

Naruto thought while smiling. He missed the frog boss, really.

After checking out once more that he was alone, Naruto performed seal and bit his thumb to produce some blood. He wrote the seal on the ground and slammed his palms there. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted, but…nothing happened. "Are…?" Naruto looked dumfounded at that. "Why doesn't it work?" he asked in complete confusion.

'Wait, brat, have you made agreement with the frog at this time?' Kyuubi asked suddenly.

"Agreement…AAAH!!" Naruto shouted suddenly as realization hit him. "That's it! The agreement with the summoned creature! You're right, Kyuubi, I haven't made agreement with Gama-oyabun before meeting that ero-jiji! So…that's why I can't use the Kuchiyose…," Naruto understood fully at the matter.

'At least your head has become more brilliant compared at that time,' Kyuubi said in bored look.

"_Nanka ita_ (did you say something)?" Naruto asked in twitching eyebrows.

'_Nademonai_ (it's nothing),' Kyuubi said slowly, sweat dropping.

"Yooosh, it's the time to find that Jiraya! Ah…at this time…I'm sure that ero-jiji is in bath house now…peeping at _oneechan tachi_(ladies)," Naruto narrowed his eyes in his smirk when he tried to find the bath house near him. Then he found it. "He-he-he—!!" Naruto laughed evilly when he suddenly had the very brilliant idea to lure the ero-sennin out from his hideout.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At that time, the long spiky white haired man was peeping at the girls' bath house. His face was tainted pink and his lechery look displayed clearly from the droll on his mouth when he saw the beautiful body of the girls. "Fuuuuh, _yappari_ (as I thought), this village's girls are the best ever!!" he said in happy perverted look on his smile.

"Aaww,_yada na oniisan _(oh no, handsome), I'm not that good, am I?" suddenly a female's voice was heard behind Jiraya.

Jiraya quickly looked at his back and instantly had nosebleed for seeing the naked sexy blond woman behind him. "Oooooh!! Nice bodyyyy!!" Jiraya shouted loudly, forgetting that he was peeping at the ladies and revealed himself in front of them.

_Oh…wrong movement, Jiraya._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! HENTAAAI!! SUKEBE!! LECHER!! PERVERT!!" the ladies from the bath house screamed bloody murder and threw everything at him without mercy at all while the perverted old man was trying his best to save his life from the angry girls.

Naruto snickered devilishly on the roof top at Jiraya for successfully giving him a lesson not to peep at girls in the bath house. Oh yes, he used his _Kage Bunshin_ to get closer to Jiraya and used_Oiroke no Jutsu_ to the bunshin to perform his naked version in front of the old man to surprise him, and it worked perfectly. The old man was surprised and revealed himself to the girls to be beaten up to hell by them. "Nice view," Naruto said again and grinned foxily at the worn out old geezer (Jiraya: hey!! I'm still 50 years old!!).

Jiraya quickly ran away from the girls by jumping to the roof top and jumped again to the road, where Naruto was waiting for him. Naruto laughed so hard while clutching his stomach and pointed at him.

"What are you laughing at, brat?" Jiraya asked in irritated look.

Naruto was still laughing; he tried his best to stop though. "_Ya da na, Oniisan_. I'm sure I'm that good actually," Naruto giggled while using the same tone of voice at his female form.

"HAAAAAAAAA!! You!!" Jiraya pointed at Naruto as the realization hit him. "You…brat!! How dare you bother my fun!!" Jiraya yelled at Naruto in angry voice, and Naruto greeted him with more laughing.

"It's your fault for peeping into the girls' bath house, ero-jiji! I just gave you the lesson!" Naruto shouted at him while still laughing so hard.

"Brat—!!" Jiraya scowled at him as he had no excuse to retort him back. "Whatever! Who are you, actually?" Jiraya asked in curious gaze at the blonde boy in front of him.

"Who do you think I am, Jiraya the Sennin?" Naruto asked back.

"Oh, you know me?" Jiraya asked again in surprise look.

"Yep, the legendary Sennin from Konoha, along with his former teammates, Tsunade and Orochimaru; and the three of you were Sandaime's pupils. I'm sure you're here to make sure if Sandaime's death is true or not, right?" Naruto babbled at him and he set his solemn look at the last sentence.

Jiraya looked at him in silence. He dropped his hands beside and set his solemn look too. "Orochimaru…, did he really kill Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraya asked in disbelieving tone, not…; he didn't want to believe it.

"No…," Naruto replied slowly. Jiraya lifted his face and looked at Naruto in surprised look. "I did…," Naruto said again slowly.

"What…!?" Jiraya looked shocked at that.

"I killed…Sandaime," Naruto looked straightly at Jiraya seriously. "Well, it's not exactly me, but…my other half did it. When Sandaime was about to die, he used his life to save me from dying, so…he died because of me," Naruto explained.

Jiraya softened his gaze and sighed. "What…I thought you really killed him. It's not your fault, brat. He wanted to save you with his life, so be it," Jiraya waved his hand in carefree look and was about to leave when suddenly realization hit him. "Wait…your other half?" Jiraya turned at Naruto again and looked at him from top till bottom. "_Omae…masaka_ (you…impossible), you're that Kyuubi brat…!?" Jiraya brought his hand to his mouth in shocked look that he just said the taboo to the person.

"Yep, it's me!" Naruto lifted his thumb to his self and grinned confidently. "Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshiku_ (nice to meet you), ero-jiji!"

Jiraya's mouth was hanging open in a dumfounded look at the overconfident brat in front of him. He was completely different with the boy who said that he was the one who killed Sandaime just now.

"Ne, Ero-jiji, I want you to train me! Tell me how to perform _Kuchiyose_!" Naruto suddenly held Jiraya's hand and pulled him to the training ground.

"Eh, what!?" Jiraya couldn't help yelling and shouting at the blond boy as he didn't know anything about this brat and he suddenly wanted him to train him. Was he out of his mind!? "Wait a minute, brat! It's not fair if I only know your name!!"

"What…you do know me as jinchuuriki, right? Don't you think that's enough? I have enormous chakra to summon creature!" Naruto said in his foxy grin.

"Well that's true…but…," Jiraya looked carefully at the blonde.

_He looks so innocent and his smile is kinda cute…wait; I'm not thinking that! I'm straight and I like women!!_

Jiraya shook his head slightly and thought again.

_Is it alright to teach him kuchiyose? He kinda looks like Yondi-chan (yondaime) too…. Masaka, Yondi had no child. Well…it has been a long time since I've taught someone. I think it will not hurt to teach this brat._

"Alright, brat…but once only," Jiraya said, agreeing.

"Yay!!" Naruto jumped slightly in joy. Then he quickly prepared his self to train. "Yosh! I'm ready, ero-jiji! Bring me the scroll!" Naruto said in his confident look.

_Arrogant brat…!_

Jiraya looked at him in annoyed look. Then he humped him and used his Kuchiyose to call the frog. The frog took the scroll out from his mouth and gave it to Naruto. "You have to write your name and give your five finger prints with your blood on the scroll to make agreement," Jiraya said.

"I've known it already," Naruto said as he undo the scroll and bit his finger to produce some blood again. He still remembered how to do it, so he didn't have to hear Jiraya's babbling. "Yosh, _dekita_ (it's finished)!" Naruto said. "Now…time to try!" he said it by himself and ignored Jiraya who looked at him in shocked face at his fast movement.

_Who the heck is this brat!?_

Jiraya thought disbelievingly as Naruto performed the seal and used his chakra, no…Kyuubi's chakra to call his Gama-bunta.

_The heck…from all of the summoned creatures…he called Gama-bunta!? His chakra is too enormous!!_

Jiraya was about to pass out at the appearance of Gama-bunta in front of him and in the fact that Naruto who called him out.

"Yep, Kuchiyose no Jutsu…_seiko_ (is completed)!" Naruto said while tapping Gama-bunta's head.

"Who the heck are you and what at are you doing in my head, brat!?" Gama-bunta asked him in annoyance.

"Waaah, Gama-oyabun, _hisasiburi_ (long times no see)!!" Naruto squealed at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I call you here to test my Kuchiyose," Naruto said while jumping to Gama-bunta's nose.

"What…you call me…? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Gama-bunta laughed hard at that. "An insolent brat like you call me!? There's a limit to joke around brat!!"

"Oh…you don't believe me? Then…I can show the proof!" Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke and appeared again in second with the scroll on his hand. "Look, I have my name here," Naruto showed him the scroll.

_Urgh…he's right…. Does he really have enough chakra to call me out here?_

Gama-bunta looked shocked at that. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto and looked at him from top to bottom.

_He looks exactly like Yondi…! But, his chakra is different._

"Who are you actually, brat?" Gama-bunta asked in serious tone.

"_Dakara_ (that's why)_, Uzumaki Naruto tte ita deshou _(I have told you that I'm Uzumaki Naruto, right)?" Naruto asked sweat dropping again in face fault.

"I'm not asking your name, brat! I asked…your true identity," he said still in serious look.

"Hmm…you can see trough me, right, Gama-oyabun? _Ii yo_ (it's ok), I'll tell you something good," Naruto smirked at him and he performed his chakra force as Kyuubi to shock the frog.

_This killing intent…!? Masaka…!_

"Yes, it is!!" Naruto suddenly shouted to him as if he was answering the unsaid question. "I'm the jinchuuriki of the Demon Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune! The one which Yondaime sealed inside me," Naruto smiled at him. "You have no more objection right, Gama-oyabun?" Naruto ginned at him foxily.

"Hu-hu-hu,_omoshiroi no gaki_ (interesting brat), but I won't be conquered that easily, you brat! You'll be my first subordinate now!" Gama-bunta shouted at him.

"Yosh!_ Kimeta_ (it's been decided then)! _Yoroshiku, ne_ (please help me, ok), Gama-oyabun!" Naruto blinked his right eye and made the agreement to his summoned creature now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile…Sasuke opened his eyes slowly from his sleep. He blinked several times and woke to sit. He glanced beside him and Naruto was not there. He sighed.

_That Naruto…always goes somewhere else without telling me!_

He felt pissed off at that. Sasuke stood from his bed and looked for his clothes. He went to laundry basket and was freaked out. "Oh MY GOD!! My navy blue shirt!!" Sasuke shouted while bringing his hands to the two sides of his head. "Naruto that bastard!! He ripped my favorite shirt, damn it!!" Sasuke took the shirt and cried over it. "Aaah, it can't be repaired anymore…! I take a note that he has to buy me the new one!" Sasuke huffed and threw his shirt back to the laundry basket.

Sasuke went to the closet and looked for some clothes. In the end he picked a black shirt and black pants Naruto had. He took them on and was about to walked out the bed room when suddenly he felt a well known presence behind him. Sasuke turned his face to his back and…he saw a long life person he wanted to meet so much.

"Oniisan…?!" Sasuke widened his eyes in shock when he met the pair bloody-crimson eyes Sharingan from his brother, his pale skin, those lines face, that long smooth black hair, and he wore the cloak which has red cloud patterns on it.

"Sasuke…!" Itachi also widened his eyes in shock at the sight of his little brother. "Why…are you here?"

"Eh…?" Sasuke looked confused at Itachi's question. "I'm the one who should ask that way…! Why are you here!?"

Then it became more complicated when suddenly Naruto decided to walk in his house. "Sasuke, I'm home!!" Naruto shouted from the front door. Then he quickly ran into his room. "Hey, I bought you some cloth…es…!?" Naruto dropped the plastic bag when he looked passed Sasuke's back. "Uchiha…Itachi…!!" Instantly the anger flamed up inside Naruto, and his eyes became red crimson at the sight of the source of his hatred.

_EH!?_

Sasuke and Itachi looked so shocked when suddenly Naruto launched his hateful attack at Itachi….

**End of Chapter 21**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaah, sorry for the cliffy guys! It took me so long to clear this chapter, and I think the cliffy will make you want this story more –_evil grins_—. I don't want to make any excuse of the delay of this chapter. It simply just because I am lazy and I have lots of homework in this holiday. So, sorry for that. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? I hope it will not be boring for you. Of course I need your reviews so I can know your _reaction_ about this, we hehe. Yup, I think it's enough for this time. I hope you like it though. Oh yeah, thank you very much and we'll meet again in next chapter! Love you!!

**Next issue:** the revelation of Uchiha's secret…the blow of Ita/Naru's fight…journey to find Tsunade…and…what happen to Sasuke (again…:-)? Find out in next chapter, 'Be Careful to Say Your Wishes', chapter 22!!

Always Love You,

Lunaryu


	23. Everything in Your Hand

**A/N:**Haaai, ohisashiburi! Long time no see. How are you? Hope you'll be fine always. Well, sorry for the long wait and the cliffy last time. Well, here's the new chapter! The continuing on ItaNaru fight!! Saa, chapter 22, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be…**

**Warning:**_ foul language, oOC-ness, violence, sadist Naruto, shounen ai (NaruSasu, Itasasu, KisaIta), be ware—!_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 22: _Everything in Your Hand_**

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man who was behind his dear lover, Sasuke. Then without any warning, the blond boy launched his first attack to Itachi.

Sasuke and Itachi were really surprised at that. Fortunately, Itachi could regain his self control in nanosecond before Naruto's attack landed on his face. The older raven haired Uchiha caught Naruto's punch nicely on his palm.

"Ck…!" Naruto would not let him off that easily from his attack. He brought more Kyuubi's chakra out to add the force on his punch. As result, Itachi was sent flying, hitting Naruto's apartment's windowsill and broke it.

Sasuke widened his eyes in a shocked look. He couldn't even react at the speed they used. Naruto didn't stop there. He quickly jumped, wanting to hit Itachi more with his angered fist. He wanted to hurt him badly and quickly killed him if necessary. However, Itachi could feel the killing intent Naruto sent to him, so he quickly stood up, ignoring the pain on his palm and face (from hitting the windowsill), and jumped out from Naruto's apartment.

"_Saseru ka_ (I won't let you)!!" Naruto shouted, no; he's roaring to Itachi, like a lion who wanted to hunt its prey. "_**MAAAAATTEEEEEEEEEEEEE **_**(WAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIT)**" Naruto yelled loudly, angrily, and he jumped outside the window too to chase after Itachi.

This motion brought many stares from the villagers and in second they screamed hysterically when Naruto and Itachi exchanged punches (actually it is more Naruto who launches his attacks mercilessly to Itachi, while the other just defends his self from the attacks).

_Ugh…what kind of power it is…!?_

Itachi thought restlessly when he felt that he was cornered.

_This boy…is still a Genin, but he has this much of power…! Soreni (moreover)…what's with his chakra!? It's flaming and…this killing intent…! Masaka…he's the Kyuubi boy!?_

Itachi thought again while trying to see Naruto's real form with his Sharingan, and he saw it, the legendary Demon Lord, Kyuubi no Kitsune backing Naruto up with the enormous chakra.

"Itachiiiiiiii!!" Naruto screamed his name so loudly and he brought more of Kyuubi's chakra out. The villagers seemed screaming even more fearful than before when they saw it.

_This is bad…! I was supposed to take him secretly and without harming him, but he decided to take action first even before I said something to him! Why…!? How does he know my intention!?_

Itachi thought again, completely not understanding the situation.

"_Koraaaaa_ (heeeey)!! What happened here!?" suddenly a voice roared from the side of the road, distracting Naruto's concentration to attack and it surprised Itachi a lot.

_Shit…! We draw too much attention, and now all of Konoha's Shinobi notice the danger!!_

"Itachi-san!!" suddenly Kisame's voice was heard and he used Kawarimi to switch Itachi with the log.

"Kisame, let's withdraw first," Itachi said and pulled him to transport away.

"Ck…!_Maaaaatteeeeeeee!!_" Naruto didn't just stand and do nothing when he saw that. He quickly transported himself to chase the raven and his companion.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted from inside the apartment. It seemed he had regained self control from his shock and wanted to stop Naruto, but he was too late a second before Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke. "Naruto…Itachi-niisan…!!" suddenly Sasuke felt the chill of something horrible would happen.

_I have to stop him…! I have to stop them!!_

Sasuke thought in pale face and tried desperately to track Naruto's presence. Then he jumped to the roof and began to move. "Naruto…,_Oniisan_…!!" he looked really worried now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile…Jiraya was peeping at the girls who were swimming and playing at the river. "Ho-ho-ho…, energetic girls are the best ever—," he said while drooling and we could see the perverted thought displayed on his face. However then, suddenly he felt a very disturbing chakra.

_Hmm?_

Jiraya put his binocular down on his laps, closing his eyes and concentrated to feel the chakra more. Second later, he widened his eyes in surprised.

_This chakra is…Itachi!? Akatsuki has made their move!? –and the other chakra is…Kyuubi!?_

Jiraya thought in disbelief. "This…this enormous chakra…has he unconcealed the seal!?" Jiraya stood and dropped his binocular. Then he tried to track down the source of those enormous chakras. "At the direction of The Valley of End!" he shouted suddenly and quickly jumped to chase the chakra force.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Itachi…! Itachi…!! Itachiiiii!!_

Naruto called, no; he shouted the name in his heart with so much hatred and anger. He's angry, really-really angry and he was about to explode from the frustration of wanting to rip the older Uchiha apart.

'Naruto! Brat, calm down!!' Kyuubi shouted at him in worried tone. However, as always…if Naruto was angry, he would never listen to anyone else except his self and usually, he would end up regretting his action later.

_He's going to pay…! He's going to pay everything he did…killing his own clan…and making Sasuke suffer…!! He's going to pay with his life…painfully!!_

Naruto chanted inside his mind and it made his anger flame up even more that before. He began to lose control of his self and once more he let his anger conquer him.

'Ck…, wake up, you-insolent BRAT!!' Kyuubi shouted in annoyance now because Naruto completely ignored him, and it seemed working this time because Naruto snapped in surprise and stopped running.

"What the hell do you want from me, Kyuubi!? Can't you see that I'm busy!?" Naruto shouted at him literally in annoyance too.

'Huh, at least I can get your attention, brat,' Kyuubi said in mocking tone, and quickly added before Naruto could protest. "Look, can you calm down a bit? Your anger will bring misfortune to yourself and everyone. You'll end up using my chakra too much and you'll switch place with me again!! Don't you ever think that's too dangerous!? That time Sandaime was there to help you…and now maybe that ero-jiji will rescue you…. Do you want to sacrifice more people only because you can't control your anger!?' Kyuubi scolded Naruto in angered voice, and it hit Naruto exactly on his heart and mind.

Naruto fell silent in a shocked expression, and slowly…he became calmer. He covered his face and created paces to his breath. Then he determined his mind once again. "You're right, Kyuubi. I was too reckless back then because I was too angry…. I can't let my anger sacrifice anyone now. Understood, I'll fight calmly now. Please lend your power," Naruto said slowly while concentrating once more to feel Itachi's chakra.

'Good. You know you can fight that older Uchiha brat with your own power now, but I'll definitely help you if you want it. Just…don't use my chakra too much, get it?' Kyuubi suggested him surely.

"Yeah, I get it!" Naruto said it in full spirit after he felt Itachi's presence on the direction of The Valley of End, and in second he vanished in incredible speed to chase the older Uchiha there.

In no time, with his speed Naruto could catch up Itachi and Kisame. "_Matte _(wait), Itachiii!!" Naruto shouted from behind the raven less angry than before, but he still used the angry tone though.

"Itachi-san, have you ever by chance known him?" Kisame asked Itachi in curious tone.

"No, it's the first time I meet him," Itachi said coldly.

"But it seems he knows you…and moreover, he seems really wanting to beat the shit out of you," Kisame said…well, he muttered the last sentence though.

"That's the thing I want to know most," Itachi said in confused look.

"Should we fight him?" Kisame suggested.

"I think we have to fight…but the Leader wants him unharmed. We can't hurt him," Itachi responded in monotone voice.

"I see…but I'm sure the Leader will not mind the vessel broken since we need his Bijuu only," Kisame said in thoughtful look.

"You think so? Then…_itadakimashou_ (let's have your advice)," Itachi said and suddenly stopped from his running when they were exactly on the cliff on the valley and faced Naruto who was surprised on the sudden movement and he was forced to jump on the highest rock.

"It seems you'll consider me this time, Uchiha Itachi," Naruto said warily while watching itachi's gesture carefully.

"It's a surprise to have you knowing about me, Uzumaki Naruto-kun," Itachi said in his flat cold tone as always, and it pissed Naruto off so much.

"Of course I know you, S-rank missing Nin from Konoha who killed his entire clan without mercy and left his own brother with the worst memory ever. Uchiha Itachi…I'll have your head for the payment of your sins, you bastard!!" Nauto shouted loudly while lifting his middle finger on his worst setting face. Well, he looked like Yakuza if you want to imagine what kind of look he had when he cursed Itachi.

Itachi sweat dropped at that. "I think Konoha needs better lesson to teach brats the proper language and behavior," Itachi said while looking away. Kisame laughed hard at that, and it made Naruto blushed in shame and anger as well.

"_Kisama_ (you-in very inappropriate way)—!!" Naruto cracked his hands and nails in boiled anger and he quickly jumped, attacking Itachi with full force of his kick.

Itachi was surprised at the sudden attack and couldn't dodge it. However, when Naruto's foot was connected to Itachi's neck, Itachi's body broke into pieces of water.

_Mizubunshin!?_

Naruto was surprised at that and quickly jumped to dodge Itachi's upcoming attack, but he didn't predict that Kisame would willingly help Itachi wound him, and the shark man got him with his _Samehada_ (Kisame's weapon) wracking his shoulder.

_Shimatta (oh, shit)…!!_

Naruto thought, but he didn't feel the pain at all because suddenly in nanosecond before the Samehada hit him, someone caught him and used Kawarimi to switch his body with a log.

_Eh…!?_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Zabusa's face, err…his wrapped face, and he could see many needles flying towards Kisame, forcing him to move away from his spot. Then…Haku landed beside Zabusa who was holding Naruto on his arms.

"Zabusa, Haku!?" Naruto shouted at them in a surprised look.

"Are you alright, Naruto!? Did he hurt you!?" Haku asked with so much worry on his face to Naruto.

"No, I'm fine…thanks Haku, Zabusa, you can put me down," Naruto said, sweat dropping. Zabusa put him down to the ground and looked at Kisame with annoyed look.

"Ooh, isn't it my _kouhai_ (junior) at Kirigakure, Zabusa the Demon? What are you doing here loser? I thought you're dead somewhere. I don't expect that you'd become a dog of Konoha after becoming missing Nin," Kisame said sarcastically while smirking evilly when he found out Zabusa's identity.

"Shut your mouth up, fish caked face. You're not my _senpai_ again after you betrayed our village," Zabusa said in cold tone, and he couldn't help narrowing his eyes at the shark faced man dangerously.

"Eeh…, you know each other?" Naruto asked in a surprised look at Zabusa and Kisame.

"Yes, he's annoying shark face who always picked on me when I was still Genin and Chuunin. Then he betrayed our village after wounding me mercilessly and left me without comrade at all. That's before I met Haku though…," Zabusa said in a pissed look now after memorizing his past with Kisame.

"What!? He's the ugly demon which made my Zabusa suffer!! He can't be forgiven!!" Haku shouted in an angry look at that. Then the beautiful teen attacked Kisame with his needles again. "Zabusa-san, you protect Naruto while I am dealing with him!" Haku said as he performed his single-handed Jutsu with his speed.

"Huh, a _bishounen_ (pretty) brat like you wants to challenge me…? It's 100 years too early!!" Kisame shouted and began to perform his _suiton_ (water element) Jutsu on Haku.

"Wrong movement, shark face!" Haku shouted and performed his special Jutsu with his bloodline limit, "_Makyou Hyoushou_!!" –and in second, the ice mirrors surrounded Kisame.

"_Yatta_ (he did it)!!" Naruto shouted in an excited look, and forgot that Itachi was there, so he didn't realize when Itachi came towards him and was really surprised when the raven attacked him. Fortunately, Zabusa was there to protect him, so he dealt with Itachi for awhile before Itachi used Mangekyou Sharingan on him.

_Oh, shit…!!_

Naruto was too late to remind Zabusa about Itachi's bloodline limit and the bandaged man was trapped in Genjutsu Itachi created to torture him mentally.

"Itachi, you BASTAAARD!!" Naruto shouted angrily at Itachi and used his one tail chakra to attack the raven.

_Ugh—!!_

Itachi was forced to jump, backing away from Naruto when he felt the killing intent.

'Naruto…don't be so angry…! Remember about the consequence,' Kyuubi reminded Naruto slowly from inside him.

_I know Kyuu…. I'll leave the Mangekyou Sharingan on your illusion technique!_

Naruto used his kunai to distract Itachi's movement and he used Kyuubi's chakra to increase his speed and power. Then of course…with Naruto Jounin's ability mixed with Kyuubi's chakra, no one could beat him even if it's was Itachi, the genius from Uchiha clan.

_Kuso…his speed is incredible! –and his power is not a joke at all!!_

Itachi was cornered. He had to use his Mangekyou or Amaterasu on Naruto or else he would die on Naruto's hand.

Itachi jumped back and made some spaces to create his Jutsu. He activated his Sharingan into shuriken shape and "_Mangekyou Sharingan_!" he shouted loudly while looking straightly at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto widened his eyes in shock at that…. However then…, in second, he smirked evilly at Itachi.

_Wha-…it didn't work!?_

Now Itachi's turn to widen his eyes in shocked look. Naruto smirked even more when he saw the disbelieving look on Itachi's eyes, and he didn't waste his chance to attack Itachi when he was distracted so much by his failure on trapping Naruto with Mangekyou. Naruto moved so fast, even Itachi couldn't see him until the blonde punched and kicked him mercilessly with his full power, beating the shit out of Itachi and in the end, he grabbed his neck and clutched it so hard until Itachi couldn't breathe. He even lifted Itachi's limp body with one arm.

Itachi choked and coughed hard as Naruto stuck his neck harder. He tried to struggle by gripping Naruto's hand by two hands, but it seemed his effort was useless against Naruto and Kyuubi's power.

"Itachi-san!!" Kisame shouted worriedly at Itachi after he beat Haku and made the long haired boy unconscious on the ground.

_Ck…, he beat Haku…! How dare he hurt my brother!!_

Naruto glared deathly at Kisame and shouted, "_UGOKUNA_ (DON'T MOVE), shark man!! Or I'll crush his neck off!!" Kisame was stopped with that and looked at Naruto warily. "I'll deal with you later; first I'll kill this sinner!" Naruto threw his gaze at Itachi and licked his lips. "Oh, how long I wait for this moment, Itachi…now I can kill you slowly and painfully for making my beloved Sasuke suffer!!"

Naruto shouted dangerously and was about to crush him when he heard Kisame shouted at him. "Don't you dare do that, you BRAT!! Or I'll kill this pretty boy here!!"

Naruto snapped and looked at Kisame. The shark man was holding Haku on his collar and it made Naruto really want to rip the shark man apart and made him fish cake in Pacific Ocean. "You dare to hurt him, shark man…you're dead!!" Naruto shouted at him dangerously while glaring daggers at him.

"Huh…we're even blonde boy…. Release Itachi-san, and then I release this boy," Kisame made barter at that, but he didn't realize of someone approaching them and in second, a kunai was pressed on his neck from behind.

"Release him or I stab your neck here, shark man," the man behind Kisame spoke in low dangerous tone, shocking the shark man and made him drop Haku to the ground.

"Ero-jiji!!" Naruto chirped cheerily at the sight of his savior at the situation.

"Brat, release him, we have to make him spill out information about Akatsuki," Jiraya said in serious tone.

_What a frightening child…. He could beat Itachi like that…! Is it because Kyuubi's power? But…if it's just Kyuubi it would not become like this…. Kyuubi is sealed inside him with sealing Jutsu and he can't show up freely like just now. Except the seal is broken, he can never access Kyuubi's chakra 100._

Jiraya thought in serious look while watching Naruto warily.

"No way for hell," Naruto said suddenly.

"What!?" Jiraya looked surprised at that.

"I've waited for so long for this moment; this moment when I can kill this person with my own hand…!" Naruto was smirking and his body was shaking in excitement. "I can't wait to taste his blood on my skin…I can't wait to see his pained expression before he dies. Let him taste the _**death**_ he ever gave to his clan…and his own brother…!!" Naruto clutched Itachi's neck harder and harder and Itachi choked slightly in pained suffocated face.

'Sa…sadist…!' Kyuubi said in pale face.

_Shut up, Kyuu! He deserves it, you know!_

Naruto argued him inside his head in annoyed look.

_Ugh…Akh…kurushi (it's painful)…!_

Itachi was still struggling, but soon, he lost all his strength because Naruto drained his chakra with Kyuubi's ability to absorb chakra from the living things.

_This is…the end…!!_

Itachi loosened his hands on Naruto's hand and closed his eyes in surrender look.

"Heh…you've surrendered already? Don't you even bring kunai to release yourself? You must be feeling regret for vomiting so many sins in your life until you want to die so much, right? Good then…even if I want to see your painful face when you're dying, Itachi…but I'm not that sadist you know (Kyuubi almost laughed at that because of the fact that 'sadist' word disturbs Naruto so much). I'll give you a nice, quick and peaceful death!" Naruto said while he brought his other hand and perform Rasengan.

_That Jutsu…Rasengan!?_

Jiraya was shocked at that. His Jutsu…his and Yondaime's Jutsu was performed by a Genin brat!! He couldn't believe this!! From whom did this brat learn that Jutsu!? And not only that…this Rasengan Naruto performed was not ordinary Rasengan. This Rasengan was _Kodama Rasengan,_ the higher rank Rasengan Jutsu he created for almost ten years long for God's sake!! –and worse...he didn't even remember teaching his Jutsu to anyone else, even Yondaime didn't know this Jutsu that far.

_What the fuck…!_

Jiraya couldn't let this shocking event distract him even more. He had to know Naruto more for who the brat was actually. However then…he was surprised when he looked at Naruto's face. He seriously wanted to kill that Itachi brat (for Jiraya, Itachi is a brat too).

"Go die and regret your action in hell, Uchiha Itachi!!" Naruto shouted and moved his hand to plunge his Rasengan on Itachi's neck.

_Sasuke…gomen (sorry)…!! _

Itachi thought he would really die when he felt the force on his chest. However then, suddenly a scream exploded and echoed on the valley._**"YAMETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE **_**(STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP)** –and it stopped Naruto's final attack completely an inch before it hit Itachi's heart.

Naruto undid his Rasengan and looked back. He saw Sasuke there, panting heavily for running and jumping as fast as he could to catch them up and because he screamed with his full power, he was exhausted. "Sasuke…," Naruto called him slowly, and his grip on Itachi's neck was loosened a bit.

_Sasu-…ke…?_

Itachi opened his eyes a little and saw his little brother there.

"_Mou yametekure_ (it's enough, stop it)!!" Sasuke shouted in worried face. "Please…release my brother…!" Sasuke said in pleading look on Naruto, and it shocked Naruto a LOT.

"What are you saying…Sasuke? He's the one who killed all your families and clan…!! He's the one who makes you suffer so much all this time!! He deserves to die!!" Naruto shouted angrily at him and once again tightened his grip on Itachi's neck.

"Argh!!" Itachi choked once again and shut his eyes in pained look.

"Stop it!!" Sasuke yelled at him and ran into him and in second, he hugged Naruto from behind tightly. "Stop it! Please stop it!! It's enough, Naruto! Don't kill him!! Don't dirt your hand more for me!! It's enough!!" Sasuke yelled restlessly while clutching Naruto's orange jacket in pained look. "Please…release him…! I Know you hate him so much because of me…, but it's enough…! I don't want to see you killing someone because of me…!!" Sasuke pleaded at him.

Naruto was silent for awhile before he spoke, "I think you misunderstood something, Sasuke. I want to kill him not because of you, it's because he has made me suffer so much for losing you…!! And it's because of him killing your clan and made you suffer…! I will not forgive him for that!!" Naruto shouted angrily, still refusing to release Itachi from his grip.

"But that's wrong!! It's a wrong judgment, Naruto!! It's just misunderstood!! The one who killed my entire clan and family is _**NOT MY BROTHER**_!!" Sasuke shouted desperately to stop Naruto. "-and what do you mean by losing me!? I'm still here aren't I?" Sasuke continued to ask, but Naruto didn't hear his last question though.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………….

There's a really long silence after Sasuke shouted that news, and it took seconds more for Naruto to catch the news and digested the information in his mind. Then after he succeeded to register it,

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?**_" he shouted in really shocked disbelieving face while dropping Itachi's body to the ground.

After shouting and was shocked for awhile, Naruto turned his body and gripped Sasuke's shoulders. "What the hell is that sudden news, Sasuke!? What do you mean he's not the one who killed your entire clan!? You're the one who said that Itachi was the man you want to kill most because he killed your entire family!!" Naruto bombarded Sasuke with questions and shook his body violently in panicked voice.

"Ca-calm down, will you!?" Sasuke shouted and stopped Naruto shaking him off like that. The raven coughed slightly and began to explain. "I'm not really sure about what happened, but Itachi-niisan didn't kill my clan," Sasuke said slowly and then he looked at Itachi who was coughing madly and choked blood a lot in pity look. "My brother is not guilty…," he said in sad tone while walking closer to Itachi. He kneeled beside the older Uchiha and looked at him with passion. "He's only a victim, just like me…," Sasuke continued while reaching his hand to his brother.

Itachi winced slightly when he felt Sasuke's touch on his skin (his cloak has been destroyed when Naruto beat him to hell). Slowly Itachi stopped coughing and looked at Sasuke's eyes. He was really surprised at Sasuke's look on him. "Sasuke…," Itachi called his brother in hoarse voice with confusion on his gaze.

Sasuke smiled bitterly at Itachi and he hugged Itachi's neck tightly. "Itachi-niisan is not guilty…mother and father told me back then, Naruto…. It's not Itachi who killed them. It's someone else…disguising himself as my brother…and killed the entire clan…!!" Sasuke said in really sad face and then he began to cry silently with tears dropping from his black coal eyes, wetting his cheeks. "Oniisan…it's enough…! You don't have to be the scapegoat anymore…. I know it's not you who killed them…! I know you're just forced by someone to create GenJutsu on me at that time…!" Sasuke said in painful voice and tightened his hold on Itachi. "You're not guilty…and I know that…! I don't hate you at all…! I really miss you…niisan!!" Sasuke broke in cry and sobbed on Itachi shoulder, clutching his ninja's outfit hard.

Itachi widened his eyes in shock at that, and suddenly…he felt something so hot welled up from inside his heart, climbing up to his eyes. Then…without he even realizing it…single tear made its escape from his now pitch black eye (his Sharingan has faded away when Naruto drains his chakra), making water line on his cheek and dripped on Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto looked at their image in amazement. He covered his mouth in widened eyes.

_Itachi is crying…. Sasuke and Itachi…are crying together…!_

Naruto couldn't help blushing when he saw the beautiful image of lovely brothers crying together. He knew it's not the time to think about this…but GOD…they're so _**GODDAMN HOT**_ in Naruto's eyes.

Itachi didn't know how to react with this. His brother…his beloved brother Sasuke was hugging him while crying over him. He knew that Itachi was not guilty at all even if the older Uchiha had performed Mangekyou Sharingan to Sasuke to make himself as a scapegoat to protect someone else's identity. He was suffering so much all this time because he had to leave his beloved brother Sasuke alone with the impression on him killing his family, and the burden of hatred his brother would harbor on him after that incident. He had to suppress all his feeling to this world because of that.

However now…, he couldn't suppress his feeling anymore when he knew that Sasuke was forgiving him. He knew that Itachi was not guilty and he was suffering so much all this time. Sasuke knew this…and he was crying for him….

Slightly…Itachi's expressionless face changed…. It looked painful, but mixed with the relief and a bit of happiness. Itachi brought his arms on Sasuke's back, and hugged him tightly while closing his eyes in pained expression. The tears dripped restlessly from his closed eyes and slowly he gritted his teeth for not being able to suppress his emotions which almost exploded in a blow. Itachi choked slightly, and he broke in cry while hugging his beloved brother.

"Sasuke…! Sasuke…!! Sasuke—!!" Itachi called his brother's name repeatedly in hoarse and painful voice and face. He was really happy. He's so happy until he couldn't control his self. He missed his beloved brother for so long, and now he could touch and hug him, feeling his warm skin against his, and he could hear his voice and cried near his ears.

"I'm here, oniisan…! It's alright, I'm here…. You're not alone anymore…," Sasuke whispered slightly reassuring while smiling near Itachi's ear.

_Sasuke…!!_

Itachi calmed down a bit after sometime, and then he loosened his hug on Sasuke and stared at his brother's face in small smile. "I'm sorry…for making you suffer all this time, Sasuke…," Itachi said in solemn look.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, and then he smiled at Itachi in happy look. "It's ok. I don't really suffer because I'm not alone. Naruto is always beside me when I'm lonely. But niisan…it must be harder for you out there, being a missing Nin and with so many hunter-Nins hunting you down…! What happened actually, niisan? What happened when our clan was whipped out?" Sasuke asked in desperate tone at Itachi.

"I want to hear that too," Naruto said suddenly, joining the conversation. Itachi and Sasuke looked at him in a surprised look. Naruto looked away while blushing, and then he bowed deeply at Itachi and Sasuke who were shocked even more with his sudden motion. "I'm really sorry of my reckless action earlier, Itachi, Sasuke…! It's my wrong judgment! I believe in Sasuke's words just now that Itachi was not guilty. That's why…could you tell us what happened actually when Uchiha clan was whipped out?" Naruto asked and lifted his face worriedly at Itachi.

"I want to hear that too," Jiraya said from behind with Kisame still in his grasp.

"Kisame…," Itachi looked at Kisame worriedly. "Jiraya-sama, could you please release Kisame? I will be enough to give you information about Akatsuki," Itachi said to Jiraya politely.

"_Sore wa_ (well, that's)…," Jiraya was about to say something when suddenly Kisame cut him.

"NO!!" Kisame shouted loudly. "I will not leave Itachi-san and runaway alone! My reason joining Akatsuki is because Itachi-san is there! If Itachi-san is captured, then I'll be captured with him!!" he stated in determined gaze.

"Kisame…!" Itachi looked so surprised at that. He wanted to scold him how stupid and unreasonable person he was, but he was touched by Kisame's last words.

"I want to be with Itachi-san more than anyone else…I don't want to be separated from itachi-san…! Itachi-san is…my all…!" Kisame said in bitter smile now. "I don't care what kind of person Itachi-san is…, I don't care if the leader will hunt me down because I betray him and choose to be with Itachi-san over with him and his freaky guys in Akatsuki. I choose to be with Itachi-san, and that's my final decision," he continued in determined gaze, and now he could smile confidently at Itachi, showing his full respect on him.

Itachi couldn't help smiling at him. "You're so stupid…! I wonder why I choose you to be my partner…," he said gently. Then in second, romantic atmosphere were flowing around them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraya sweat dropped at them. They coughed slightly to bring Itachi and Kisame back from their own little world. Itachi and Kisame snapped in surprise and they blushed at the same time.

"Uwaaa…Itachi, you're so cute when you're blushing!" Naruto complimented him in a surprised look. He never thought that Itachi could blush like that though. He's hot, yes, of course, but he looked as cute as Sasuke when he's blushing, and it's really unusual for Naruto. Well, he complimented Itachi seriously; not having even a slight desire to tease him, but it seemed Itachi considered it as teasing words, so he blew up in red-crimson color on his face.

"Pft…," Sasuke was trying his best not to laugh at his brother, but in the end he laughed slightly at that. Itachi glared daggers at Sasuke, but it didn't work properly because he was glaring but was embarrassed as well, so Sasuke couldn't help chuckling even more. Jiraya laughed hard at that and Kisame sweat dropped, as well as Naruto who had no clue why Itachi blushed and why the others (except Kisame) laughed at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So…what happened actually five years ago, Itachi?" Jiraya asked Itachi seriously while the others (Naruto, Sasuke and Kisame) sat in front of Itachi in a small cave under the waterfall at the Valley of End (Haku and Zabusa who were unconscious were laying down beside Naruto). By the way, they decided to hide there to avoid the hunter Nins and Konoha's Ninjas who were pursuing Itachi after he and Naruto messed the village a bit earlier.

"Yes, well…it's a snake man named Orochimaru who whipped all of my clan," Itachi said in really sad look.

_Orochimaru…that bastard actually messed everything up, didn't he?_

Naaruto thought in a real pissed look. He really despised that sick old perverted pedophile even after his death.

'Can't be helped, brat…it's his nature anyway,' Kyuubi responded, agreeing Naruto's thought.

"He was told by his leader to disguise himself as me and destroyed my clan when I was training," Itachi continued his story, "-and when I went home…everything had been too late. My father and mother were the last ones to die…and they thought I was the one who tried to kill them. When they was about to kill me…or what, I didn't know exactly because I was too shocked at that time, someone resembled me appeared from behind and slashed them in front of my eyes. He told me that he would kill Sasuke as well if I refused to join him in an organization named Akatsuki. I can't let him kill Sasuke as well. Sasuke is my beloved brother…that's why in exchange of Sasuke's life…I created Genjutsu using my Mangekyou Sharigan and made myself as the culprit in Sasuke's eyes. At least…if he hates me…it will be his life force to live…!" Itachi said in pained voice. Sasuke, Naruto and Jiraya, and also Kisame looked at him in sympathetic face. "That's why this past five years I've trained like hell to beat that snake bastard!! But before I can take my revenge…that bastard betrayed Akatsuki and ran away!! Then…I heard that he was dead from the leader…," Itachi said while clenching his fists and greeting his teeth in angry voice and face. "I can't take my revenge anymore towards him, I'm sorry, Sasuke…," Itachi went sad again when he thought about it.

"It's ok, Itachi-niisan," Sasuke said while smiling reassuringly. "Taking revenge will leave only emptiness anyway…. Everything which has gone…will not come back anymore even if we kill that snake bastard. Moreover…I have found niisan now, and I want niisan to be beside me always from now on. Niisan in my one family left in this world…that's why I want to be with you, and live together as family once more…," Sasuke said while holding Itachi's hands tightly.

"Sasuke…," Itachi looked at his brother in relieved face.

"I will be here for you as well, Itachi-san," Kisame said slowly beside him.

"Kisame…," Itachi looked at him and blushed slightly. "Thanks," he spoke lowly so the others couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Konoha will welcome you back if you tell the truth about your clan, and Sasuke can help you with it," Jiraya said in smiling face too.

"Then…everything is in your hand, Itachi…. You can have everything which was taken away from you back in your hand," Naruto said softly and held Itachi's hand gently in gentle smile. "We'll be here to help you…so you don't have to worry again."

"Jiraya-sama…Naruto-kun…! Thank you..., thank you very much….!!" Itachi said while tightening his clutch on Naruto's hands and silently he was crying again while closing his eyes in relieved face.

_But…what kind of person the leader is…?_

Naruto wondered about that. However, when he asked about the leader to Itachi, the raven just shook his head and said, "I don't know who he is, Naruto…. I haven't seen his face for these five years as well since I joined them until now. One thing I know about him is…he's truly seriously really strong. Maybe he's the strongest Ninja ever…if he's human…," Itachi said while shivering for imagining how frightening his ex-leader was.

"What do you mean about if he's human?" Naruto asked him oddly. His statement caught his interest a LOT.

"Well…I just can't consider him as a human…. He's truly strong and evil…. And he has weird Jutsu to extract Bijuu from its Jinchuuriki as well. If he's really a human then…he's human with super Jutsu and super evil feelings," Itachi said again in scared look on his face.

_Human with super Jutsu…._

Naruto thought seriously in thoughtful look.

'Super evil feelings, eh…?' Kyuubi suddenly said something.

_What's wrong, Kyuubi?_

'_Iya_ (no), _nandemonai _(it's nothing)…,' Kyuubi said slowly in doubtful voice. Naruto thought it really weirdly. He thought that Kyuubi knew something about this, something so big and shocking.

However…he just couldn't guess what it was….

**End of Chapter 22**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** God…it took me so long to finish this chapter…sorry--- (ToT). And you know what…this chapter is gone in Ita/Naru fight and the reveal of the true accident in Uchiha clan's elimination. I can't make the journey to find Tsunade here. Maybe I'll make it in next chapter. Anyway…what do you think of this chapter? Do you notice that all of incidents here involving Akatsuki? (Oops, I slipped my tongue again). Yep, this story is nearing its end (joking!! It is way still so long to go there). However…the secret is slowly revealed here…just wait the shocking truth Kyuubi kept for so long by himself, and Naruto is trying to find out. Well, maybe that's all. Hope you like it though. Haah, I'm so tired…. Well then, please review, thank you and I love you all! Ah, let's meet again in next chapter!! 

Spread My Love for you,

Lunaryu


	24. Parting! Journey to Find Tsunade Begins!

**A/N:**Yup, after the long wait, here you go the next chapter. Chapter 23, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:**Naruto is not mine and never will be and the mysterious characters here aren't mine either.

**Warning:**_foul language, oOC-ness, supernatural thing, yaoi (NaruSasu, a bit ItaSasu)_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 23: **_**Parting!? A Journey to Find Tsunade**_

_**Kurushi (it's painful)...**_

_**Itai (it hurts)….**_

_**Tasukete (help me)….**_

_**Tasukete (help me)….**_

_**Tasuketekure (please help me)…neechan…!**_

_**SHINITAKUNAI (I DON'T WANT TO DIE)—!!**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a day after Itachi came back to Konoha. After the long pursuing and searching, the hunter-Nin found them and hurriedly captured Itachi and Kisame who didn't perform any force against it. Thus from hunter-Nins' information, Kakashi's body was found unharmed, but he was trapped in Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

It seemed Itachi and Kisame encountered Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai first, and after battled with them for awhile he and Kisame withdrew because they didn't want to make more commotion. Itachi approached Naruto's apartment accidentally, he just wanted to hide for awhile and then he would move again, but he met Sasuke there. The rest was the same as the previous chapter.

Because Itachi performed Mangekyou Sharingan on Kakashi too, now the silver haired Jounin was on his bed, unconscious. Beside him was Zabusa, who was trapped in the same Jutsu. Haku had woken up and heard everything from Naruto, and he could understand the situation. However, still, he wanted Itachi to release that Jutsu from his beloved Zabusa and his comrade, Kakashi.

"I'm really sorry, I haven't found the technique to release this jutsu," Itachi said guiltily at the fact that he had not been strong enough to handle his own jutsu.

Naruto sighed in defeat at that. "We're in trouble," Naruto said while thinking deeply. Then he found the idea suddenly. He turned to Jiraya and asked him, "Ne, Ero-jiji, let's go to find Tsunade-baba!"

Jiraya looked at him in a stunned face. "How the hell do you know about her?" Jiraya asked in a really confused look.

"Everyone knows Three Legendary Sennin from Konoha, haven't I told you that. Tsunade-baba is genius medic-Nin. She must have some ways to cure Kakashi-sensei and Zabusa," Naruto said without doubt, as if he knew Tsunde best.

Jiraya looked at him as if he were an alien or something like that. "And why do, plain tell, I have to take you with me to find her?" Jiraya asked in minding look.

"She will not come home if I don't come with you. You can't persuade her to go home by yourself. Moreover…we need to decide the next Hokage as soon as possible, or this village will crumble without a leader at all," Naruto said wisely and looked at Jiraya's eyes seriously.

_For a twelve year old kid…he looks too much mature…._

Jiraya thought oddly. Then he sighed long. "Fine…, we will get going as soon as Itachi's case is finished," Jiraya said in defeat. Then Naruto smiled wide at him and thanked him.

_Well, it's not like he will bother me anyway. I indeed want to go to find Tsunade after the elder told me to be a Hokage. Hell, I don't want it at all! Moreover…this Kyuubi boy interests me a LOT. I get chance to know him better if I'm with him when we look for Tsunade…. I have to know him more…for who this boy might be…!_

Jiraya thought silently while eyeing Naruto in serious gaze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

First, it was like everyone had expected, the elder and almost all the villager refused Itachi (and Kisame) released without any penalty. However, with Jiraya's back up, Sasuke's defend and Naruto's trust, slowly…it's getting better and better positively. Though, Ibiki had to put Itachi under house arrest (in Ibiki's personal office) for a year; that's really light punishment for the sin Itachi (actually never) had ever made.

"Don't be so hard on him, Ibiki-sensei. He's actually really vulnerable emotionally," Naruto had personally reminded Ibiki about that.

"Do you believe him that much?" Ibiki asked in disbelieving face. How could Naruto believe a criminal's words?

"Even if he's like that…he put his life in line under Akatsuki's pressure, Ibiki-sensei. I believe in Itachi 100 percent!" Naruto grinned at Ibiki in sweet smile.

"He might be a spy from Akatsuki," Ibiki said.

"No, he's not; because my source of information says so," Naruto said surely in determined gaze.

Ibiki sighed long. "Sometimes I can't consider you as a kid, Naruto," he said weakly.

_I indeed am not a kid anymore actually…._

Naruto thought guiltily while sweat dropping at that. "Well, I can use my kid's charm to everybody then…!" Naruto grinned cheerily at Ibiki at his statement. Ibiki smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, I will not be too hard on him, Naruto," Ibiki said in reassuring tone. "No matter how strong or genius he is…he's still a kid anyway (at that time Itachi is 16 or 17 years old, right?)," he continued while closing his eyes softly.

"Um…I'm really grateful at that…!" Naruto said in reassured look. "Thank you, Ibiki-sensei!" he said and then went off. Ibiki looked at Naruto's feature until the boy disappeared at the door.

"Well then…time for interrogation," Ibiki lifted his shoulder and walked back to his office and faced the older Uchiha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile…at Akatsuk's base….

_PRANK!! CRAAAASH!!_ (sound of crashing glasses). The leader threw the crystal ball and smashed it on the wall, crashing and destroying it into pieces in flushed and extremely furious look.

"Leader!!" the vice leader was shocked and hurriedly ran into him, holding the leader's hands and body from behind.

"That Itachi bastard!! How dare he betray me!! –and that fish cake Kisame—!! How dare he choose Itachi over me—!! Yurusanai—!! First that snake bastard, and now those ungrateful brats!! **I WILL DEFINITELY HUNT THEM DOWN AND KILL THEM!!**" the leader screamed furiously while struggling hard to release himself from the vice leader grip.

"Calm down-…, please calm yourself, leader," the vice leader hugged him from behind in really concerned look. He was really worried his leader's uncontrollably condition. "We can always find their substitutes anytime. Please calm down, leader…," he continued, trying to calm the furious leader.

The leader was still struggling for awhile for his desire to crash or destroy something to release his anger. However, after ten or twenty minutes the vice leader held him, the leader began to regain his self control again and calmed. He inhaled deeply and exhaled long. The leader covered his face with one hand. "I'm sorry, vice leader, I'm fine now, thank you," he said slowly.

Vice leader hesitated for awhile before releasing the leader. "It will be the same like Orochimaru did. They will end up being your minions again, leader…," the vice leader gave him idea.

The leader suddenly smirked. "You said something interesting, vice leader," he said while walking slowly to the small window (?), err…small glass hole inside the cave. He looked outside his base. "They can be my minions to destroy Konoha…, nope, to destroy this world…and make _**him**_mine…," the leader smirked wider and then he began to snicker evilly. "Ku-ku-ku…. Call Deidara and Sasori, vice leader…. It seems we have to accelerate our plan…!" he said in full of planning look.

_Soon…very soon…my love…. You'll become mine…!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Going back to Suna?" Naruto and Sasuke asked Gaara in disbelieving look.

"Yes…," Gaara said sadly. Well, his tone told Sasuke and Naruto though, since his face didn't help him explain his feelings.

"But why…don't you like being here?" Sasuke asked in down look.

"It's not like that!" Gaara objected. "Still, my village needs me to get back. I love this village and both of you…but I am a Suna's Shinobi. I have my loyalty towards my village too," Gaara said really in sad look. "I know my village almost betrayed yours…but Naruto had prevented it. Kaze-gage's corpse was found near this village and it's known that Orochimaru killed him. We need to stable our village and perform alliance once more to your village," Gaara continued desperately.

Naruto looked at him in sad look too. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, it can't be helped then," Naruto said suddenly while smiling solemnly.

"Wait, Naruto!?" Sasuke was surprised and looked at him disbelievingly.

"Sasuke…Gaara is right. He's a Suna's shinobi. He can't be here forever; he has his own life," Naruto tried to explain that to Sasuke. "Though…I will miss you so much, Gaara," Naruto gazed at Gaara bitterly.

"I will miss you and Sasuke too…, but now I will not be lonely anymore," he replied while smiling small. "I've learnt something so important here, being with Naruto and Sasuke…. First, I always consider relationship with everyone becoming a burden and a desire to kill. Now I have realized that if I can open my heart more to everyone…like Naruto does…and accept the other's…maybe…maybe they will accept me too," Gaara said slowly while looking afar. "Moreover…I have Temari and Kankuro beside me…. I want to protect them, my beloved siblings…."

Naruto smiled lovingly at him, and Sasuke understood Gaara's feeling so much because he had the same feeling as him towards his brother, Itachi. Sasuke smiled too in rather sad gaze.

"I will really miss you, guys…but we will meet again each other someday. I believe that," Gaara said and for the first time, he grinned at Naruto and Sasuke, well, even if his grin was rather odd. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him, surprised, but then Naruto grinned too, and Sasuke covered his mouth to suppress his laugh.

Naruto launched his hug to Gaara and Sasuke joined him a second later. "Take care, Gaara," Naruto said while kissing Gaara's forehead.

"Don't forget to send letters," Sasuke said and softly kissed Gaara's cheek.

"We'll always be here for you," the blond and the raven said in unison while trying to kiss the redhead's lips, but the bumped their forehead because of that, and in second they laughed at each other.

"Yes," Gaara said between his laughter. Then he closed his eyes and hugged them tightly. His tears dropped from his closed eyes. No he's not sad. He's happy. Even if they had to part, he would not lose the bond they had made together. His two lovers…would remain in his heart forever….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Then…what is Akatsuki's purpose?" Ibiki asked Itachi carefully, not wanting to press him too much.

"I don't really know about the leader's purpose, but they have mentioned something about conquering Five Shinobi's Nation," Itachi said slowly while thinking deeply.

"What do you mean by the leader's purpose? Is there anything more than conquering the world?" Ibiki could guess the conquering purpose, but he didn't expect there's more.

"Yes…, there are two purposes why the leader built Akatsuki. The first purpose is remained unclear to me, no, not only me, but also to everyone in Akatsuki. The second purpose is conquering the world using Bijuu's power," Itachi said in really serious tone.

"Who is this leader anyway…?" Ibiki asked in really worried tone. "Using Bijuu's power…is he insane or what? There no one in this world can control Bijuu's power! Is that why he aims Naruto?" he continued.

"I think…it is…," Itachi said hesitantly.

"What? Do you have something more?" Ibiki was aware of Itachi's gesture and asked again.

"No, well…leader had told me something odd before I went here," Itachi responded slowly.

"Oh? What can it be?" Ibiki was interested immediately to hear it.

"He reminded me not to harm Naruto…. It's pretty odd because usually he wanted something without concerning about other people," Itachi said slowly. "When we captured _Nanabi_ (seven tails) he almost killed the Jinchuuriki before extracting the Bijuu," Itachi said in serious look. "He's not the type of people who will consider other human as human. He's too evil to cherish other human's lives," Itachi continued in trembling voice. Indeed he was scared at the leader, and his pride couldn't win his fear.

"Hmm…it really is scary…do you have idea who he is?" Ibiki asked again.

"It's really a pity…but I never saw his face, not even once, and I can't recognize him from his chakra force only. He's really strong, that's all I know," Itachi said while closing his eyes.

"Well, how about the other Akatsukis?" Ibiki stopped his questions about leader and continued to ask about the other members of Akatsuki.

"I don't know much about them either, but if it's just their name and their looks, I can tell you," Itachi said. "Other than me, Kisame and Orochimaru, there are seven more people excluding the leader, Kisame, and me. The first is Sasori the Red Sand from Suna, Deidara from Iwagakure, Zetsu from nowhere, Hidan from Jashin, Kakuzu from Water Fall, the vice leader…Konan or something, and then the leader…. Once again…I've never seen his face so, I don't know. About their looks…I have only met Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Hidan, and the rest I know only their names and some of their voices," Itachi informed him in detail.

"Wow…, it will be really useful information, Itachi. Thank you for your cooperation," Ibiki said in grateful look.

Itachi blushed for a little, but then he shook his head, "No…, this is my gratitude towards this village…. It still wants to welcome me even after everything happened…," he said in soft face.

"Indeed, Naruto can judge people best…," Ibiki whispered while chuckling lowly. Itachi smiled small, agreeing his statement silently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well then…be careful on your way, Suna's siblings!" Naruto said while grinning, escorting the Sunas to the gate of Konoha.

"We will come again sometimes," Temari said in her wide smile.

"Take care of yourselves too, Naruto, Sasuke," Kankuro joined.

"Bye-bye, Gaara," Sasuke held Gaara's hand for the last time, and Naruto hugged him tightly.

"See you next time!" Gaara said and then he and his siblings turned their backs and walked away from the gate.

"We will miss him, surely…," Naruto said in solemn look. "Maa, I have Sasuke here, so I don't really mind and I will not be lonely," he continued and kissed Sasuke's cheek in cheery voice.

Sasuke blushed and smacked Naruto's head. "Not in public, Usuratonkachi!" he said while turning his face away and scowled in embarrassment.

"Oww…since when have you become consider on public, bastard!" Naruto pointed at him and shouted childishly.

"Since now, _baaka_!" Sasuke replied and walked away.

"Hey, wait!! I want to visit Itachi too!" Naruto ran to catch him up.

They walked together to Ibiki's office and talked to the guards for awhile. Then a guard called Ibiki and they were told to come in. They went in immediately and hurriedly went downstairs, underground to Itachi's room (Ibiki didn't put him in a jail, but a fine room; Naruto and Sasuke were really grateful at that).

"Niisan! We come to see you!" Sasuke shouted while knocking at Itachi's door.

The door was opened immediately, and Itachi came out in his cheery look. "Sasuke, Naruto, nice too see you again!" he said finely and told them to come in to his room.

Sasuke looked at his brother in hesitating look. He really wanted to cling to him, but he was afraid if Itachi didn't like it.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi looked at his brother, aware of his hesitation.

"Ah, I bet Sasuke want to cling to you," Naruto grinned teasingly at him.

"Na-Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled at him in embarrassment. He was blushing visibly at that.

Itachi looked surprised at first, but then he chuckled slightly, making Sasuke blush even more. However then, Itachi offered his hands to Sasuke, and Sasuke willingly jumped and hugged him in happy look.

_Aaah, how sweet—!! Brotherly love from two hot boys—!!_

Naruto thought while crying excitedly inside his mind. He had to force his eyes away from them or he would have nosebleed at the hot sight of Ita/Sasu lovey-dovey.

"Then…may I know why you're here?" Itachi asked after they had settled down and sat face to face on Itachi's bed. Well, Sasuke was clinging on Itachi's hand, and Naruto was sitting in front of them.

"I just want to meet niisan," Sasuke said while snuggling his brother lovingly. Naruto looked away from them while covering his nose.

_Don't get nosebleed, don't get nosebleed…._

Naruto chanted slowly and repeatedly inside his mind. Naruto was aware of Itachi's soft smile at his brother, and then he looked at Naruto and blushed while sweat dropping. "And Naruto…do you have something to ask?" he asked eventually.

Naruto shook his head immediately and looked at Itachi straightly. "I have to tell you something," he said, suddenly becoming very serious. At the tone Naruto putting on, Sasuke released his brother arm and became serious too. "I have to go out of the village to find Tsunade-baba," Naruto said suddenly.

"Eh?" Itachi and Sasuke asked in unison.

"Tsunade…who is it?" Sasuke asked again.

"She is one of Three Legendary Sennin, beside Jiraya and Orochimaru, a genius medic-Nin from Konoha," Itachi explained to Sasuke.

"Yeah, Jiraya-jiji and I need to find her to cure Kakashi-sensei and Zabusa. Then…she's the next Hokage of our village," Naruto informed them.

"EH!?" Itachi and Sasuke looked shocked at that.

"We will depart tomorrow, since Itachi's case is settled," Naruto said again.

"Tomorrow!?" Sasuke was really surprised at that. "Why so hurry…?" he asked in concern.

"Our village is in danger now…since there's no Hokage and we're in vulnerable position, many hidden villages look at it as a chance to crush us. I don't want it, and the elders have decided that Tsunade will be the Hokage, since Jiraya-jiji refused to be one. That's why I will escort him to go and find her," Naruto said, explaining the urgent matter.

"Why don't you just leave it to Jiraya-sama?" Itachi asked oddly. "He should be enough to find her."

"No, he's no good. He will be punched and sent to hell by her with his behavior," Naruto said sweat dropping at that. Itachi and Sasuke sweat dropped as well at the statement. "Moreover…I resemble her brother…that's why I think she will consider me more than that jiji," Naruto said and smiled confidently.

"Well…if it's really that urgent then…can't be helped," Sasuke said while scowling disappointed.

Naruto smiled at him. "Don't worry, Sasuke. It will not last so long, I promise," Naruto said and moved closer to the raven. "-and when I come back, I'll do whatever you want," he whispered lightly on Sasuke's ear and nibbled at his earlobe, making the raven shiver. Sasuke moaned and blushed at the contact. Then Naruto kissed Sasuke on his lips.

Itachi looked at them, shocked while blushing madly. He didn't know that his brother had that kind of relationship towards his friend, more…a boy. What will happen to reviving clan plan!? (Sasuke: it's your obligation now, brother…since that's the main reason I want you to come back/ Itachi: cries, "So cruel—!!" XO).

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly, and then he turned his face to Itachi, who was still blushing. Naruto sweat dropped. "Sorry, I forgot that you're here, Itachi," Naruto grinned sheepishly at him. "Anyway…I want to leave Sasuke to you when I'm away. Please take care of him," Naruto said while snuggling lovingly to Sasuke.

"Of course…even if you're not telling me, I'd definitely take care of him. He's my brother after all," Itachi smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair. Naruto smiled happily at that. Then they laughed together.

_It's warm…this moment…this life…. I really don't want to lose it…, right, Kyuubi?_

Naruto thought silently in flowing heart, but Kyuubi didn't respond to him.

_Kyuubi?_

Naruto called him once again, but the orange fur ball didn't say anything to him.

_It's weird…he didn't say anything too yesterday. Lately he has been really quiet. I wonder why…; is he sleeping?_

Naruto thought oddly. However then, he didn't have chance to worry about that since he had to go home and prepare everything to his journey tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At middle of the night in Naruto's apartment…Naruto was asleep deeply. He was not aware of some people staring at his sleeping face from outside. A tall short-straight dark-brown haired man wearing glasses and a tall long-wavy light-brown haired man who also wore glasses; they stared at Naruto's sleeping face in intense gaze.

"Is it him?" the long haired man asked slowly.

"Yes. There's no mistake. The spirits we have to bring to _Jyu Oh Cho_ are there…," the other replied surely. After that…they vanished in the darkness.

Naruto began to feel uneasy. Suddenly he felt something heavy and his breath became hard.

_**Help….**_

_**Kurushi….**_

_**Itai….**_

_**Help…**_

_**Shinitakunai….**_

_**SHINITAKUNAI—!!**_

Naruto opened his eyes in a shocked look as he felt something stuck his neck. He couldn't breath. This heavy feeling…he had ever felt it.

He tried to move, but he couldn't and then he tried to scream, but his voice didn't come out.

_God…this is…!?_

Naruto tried to look around, but his head was spinning and now he could smell the blood and something stink. It's like inhaling a rotten corpse. He's really sick and wanted to throw up.

_This feeling…there's no mistake…! _

_**Kurushi…**_

_**Itai….**_

_**Help….**_

_**Shinitakunai….**_

_**Shinitakunai….**_

_**SHINITAKUNAI—!!**_

_They're evil spirits and Jyaku!!_

Naruto now could see him (?), no, them, two people, a man and a boy, attaching on his body.

_God…how couldn't I realize them being so near with me all this time!?_

Naruto thought in fear. He couldn't face the evil spirits and Jyaku. It's not his expert, damn it!!

_Someone…, help me!!_

Naruto tried to shout, but his situation was the worst. He couldn't stand their presences for too long. He was about to lose conscious when suddenly his mind was pulled in by Kyuubi.

_Wha-…!?_

_**Container….**_

_**We found a container…**_

_**I don't want to die….**_

_**I'll have this container!!**_

_What the FUCK!?_

Naruto suddenly could move again. However…he couldn't control his body.

_OH MY GOD!!_

Naruto was beyond shocked when he felt his body moved by itself. Then inside he could hear a boy crying.

_**Neechan…tasukete….**_

_**Tasuketekure…!**_

_Eh…this…this boy is…!?_

Naruto was so shocked at the sight of a boy crying inside of the darkness of his consciousness….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, you're here, Naruto!" Jiraya was looking around to find the blond boy. "Jeez, what are you doing here in memorial stone, you-brat! Everyone is waiting for you to say good bye! I said we meet at the gate, right?" he said in annoyed look.

Naruto didn't say anything as he never released his gaze from memorial stone. Jiraya looked at him oddly. "Hey, are you listening to me?" he asked in irritated look because the blonde ignored him.

Naruo smirked visibly under his bang while bending his head. Then he lifted his face and looked at Jiraya in blank face. "Let's go…Jiraya-sama," he said slowly in monotone voice.

Jiraya looked at him more oddly than before. "What's wrong with you?" he asked in a rather worried look now.

"_Iie_ (no), it's nothing, Jiraya-sama," Naruto said slowly again and then he smiled oddly to Jiraya. Jiraya couldn't see him smiling. He looked so much gloomy even if he's smiling.

_Maybe he's sad for leaving his village…._

Jiraya thought silently. However then he shook his head. "Well, let's go then…," Jiraya tapped his back and walked ahead. Naruto followed him silently from behind.

Naruto smirked again and then his eyes gleamed in pitch black and so much dark color, the color of the death….

**End of Chapter 23**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Waaaai, this is the end of this chapter!! Another cliffhanger! Sorry for that. Uhm…what happens to Naruto actually? –grins— I won't tell you!! That's why you have to review and read the next chapter!! I don't have much to say here because this chapter contains spoiler too much. I wonder if it's alright. Anyway…about Akatsukis, if you don't recognize them except Dei and Saso, I hope you read the manga first…or you'll not understand. However, if you don't mind not understanding it, you can enjoy it too. Aah, I'm tired. Well, it's all for now. Sorry if it's short. I made it this way so I can update more often anyway…. Ok, thank you and see you in next chapter! I love you all!!

Love is my way of live,

Lunaryu


	25. Tsunade's Decision

**A/N:**Waaah, I am really sorry for the long-long wait! I am really busy right now, so I can't update as fast as before. I believe my other story will be postponed because I have to do this and that and anything. I can't even open internet freely right now. Anyway, I try my best to update though. Please enjoy this new chapter!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and everything related to it is not mine, the shinigami here belongs to Yoku Matsushita, the techniques they uses are not mine either.**

**Warning:**_foul language, supernatural force, oOC-ness—and sorry, this time no yaoi_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 24: _Tsunade's Decision_**

Something was not right. Jiraya thought that way when he glanced at the blonde boy who was walking silently beside him. Yep, definitely, something was so off. He kept glancing at the boy for every minute. Naruto was never so quiet like this in his life, and Jiraya knew that from the past experience. Not that he had known the boy for so long, he just had that feeling that Naruto resembled him somewhat.

Naruto shifted sometimes and glanced back at Jiraya. At this time, Jiraya looked away from him. Naruto was expressionless for sometimes, but sometimes he smirked under the shadow of his face. He didn't whine or anything, he even didn't ask Jiraya to train him. That's why…Jiraya took initiative first and asked him to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Ne, Naruto…do you want me to train you something good?" Jiraya offered.

"I don't need your Jutsu, Jiraya-sama," Naruto said slowly without looking at him in reaaaly flat tone.

"That's harsh, you know…," Jiraya said, a bit hurt. However, remembering he had ever seen Naruto used Rasengan, Jiraya quite understood he didn't need his Jutsu anymore because that Rasengan was the Jutsu he wanted to taught him. "By the way, Naruto…, where do you get that Rasengan Jutsu?" he asked again carefully.

"_Saa_ (well), where do you think I get it?" Naruto asked back emotionless.

Ok, it's definitely WEIRD! "Could you please stop making me worry and spill your problem?" Jiraya snapped eventually, grabbing Naruto's shoulder a bit harsh.

Naruto yelped in pain for a second and then glared at him with his black eyes. Yes, he no longer had blue eyes, but they're pitching black entirely without pupils and looked dead. "_**Don't you dare to crumble my container!!**_" Naruto shouted at Jiraya and shoved his hand away from him angrily.

Jiraya looked surprised, no; he's shocked, and quickly jumped back away in a warning look. He watched Naruto warily as the blonde began to laugh. "_**Hehehe…this body is splendid…. Yes…this way…this way I can look for neechan and…have fun…!**_" he said really out of character while looking at his hands in dangerous smirk. He laughed evilly once more and began to jump away from Jiraya.

"_Cho-_wait, Naruto!!" Jiaya was about to chase after the boy when suddenly his shoulder was grabbed by someone from behind. Jiraya was shocked for not being able to realize the presence of the intruders and quickly looked behind. He met with a pair of dark brow eyes behind the glasses, staring at him seriously.

"Don't go after him. He's dangerous," the man who was wearing glasses and taller than Jiraya said in polite manner.

"Yes, you should not chase after him," another one -with long wavy light brown hair and with almost golden eyes behind glasses too-, said, coming out of nowhere suddenly and backing up his friend or…partner.

"Who…are you?" Jiraya asked in amazement of their beauty, even if they're males.

"_Watashitachi wa…Shinigami da _(we're…Death Angel)," they said in unison and in reaaally mysterious way.

"Eh—!?" Jiraya was so shocked at that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, in a certain town, _Rock Country_ might be…well, not sure, a straight long blond haired woman and her short black haired companion were in pachinko shop.

"Tsunade-sama, please stop this! We don't have any money left—," the dark haired girl, named Shizune whined in stressful look at her boss or teacher or her mistress who was enjoying her self playing pachinko while tuning happily.

"What is it, Shizune…if we lose all of our money, we can always go to bank and borrow some from there," Tsunade, so as to Shizune called her, a young lady (?) around 20 (!?) with long blond hair and currently was tide in two pony tails behind her head, said in carefree look.

"Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune yelled at her sweat dropping. "You now are running from some bankers who want to get their money back! Do you consider that!?" she continued in furious look.

"_Maa, maa_; don't be so overworked of something like that, Shizune…or you'll get old," Tsunade ignored her and kept playing.

_The one who is old here is you!! Kuso baba (damn old hag)!!_

Shizune wanted to yell at her like that, but she restrained herself because Tsunade was her teacher, and indeed, Tsunade looked so young even if she was past fifty. It's because she was a genius medic-Nin who could change her appearance as she like to look younger than her actual ages. Shizune admired her for her beauty and her ability, but if it was about something like money and gambling, she shucked! Definitely SHUCKED!!

Thinking about how much debt they had now, Shizune exhaled long in pale face as if the world would end soon. She looked once again at her mistress and sighed weakly again to see her losing so many in one time. "Give me a break…," she whined once again when suddenly Tsunade stood abruptly. Shizune looked at her in surprised look. "What's wrong…Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I got three 7," Tsunade answered in serious look while the coins in pachinko machine fell down to the box repeatedly. Yep, she hit the bull eye, three 7.

"Eh…?" Shizune looked at her in concerned feeling.

"It seems…something bad will happen, Shizune…," Tsunade said in warning face. "Let's get going from this place! We have to get out from this town before the sun sets," she said and suddenly grabbed her bag, without taking her prize at all and fled from the town with Shizune.

_What is this…? I have a reaaaally bad feeling about this…._

Tsunade thought silently and worriedly at that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What…?!" Jiraya couldn't believe his hearings when he heard about that. "Did I mishear or something?" he asked and sharpened his ears once more.

"No, that's the truth," the dark brown haired man said without doubt.

"Wait a second-you freaks…, you didn't think that I would believe your insane story did you?" Jiraya said in disrespect. "If this is a joke then…this is sick and not funny at all!"

The two men in front of him glanced at each other and sighed. "Do we look like joking?" the light brown haired man asked back in irritation.

"Stop it, Watari. We only need him giving us information about the blonde, so we can do _**jorei**_(erasing spirit) from his body," the dark brown haired man said slowly in monotone voice to his friend, called Watari.

"Eh…, but Tatsumi…," Watari whined at the dark brown haired man he called Tatsumi in pleading voice.

"It's ok, he'll believe us anyway…," Tatsumi said in suspicious smile. "Ojii-san," Tatsumi called the white haired man in front of him in nice smile. "Please cooperate with us. If we don't move quickly, your student will be in a great danger," he continued in serious look now.

"Yes, Ojii-san, right now he is possessed by something so dangerous. He doesn't know what he's doing, and…maybe he will hurt someone if we don't get rid of that _something_ inside him," Watari backed up Tatsumi again in concern look.

_What the hell are these people!? Their outfits are incredibly strange (long modern light brown and dark brown coat). And what is this babbling about Shinigami and possessing thing!? Do they know about Kyuubi inside Naruto's body!?_

Jiraya thought hard in really curious look. "Who are you actually?" he asked again eventually in confused look.

"That's why we said, we're _Shinigami_ (death angel). We come here to get rid of that thing inside that blond boy, Naruto. We will do _jorei_ to spirit which now possesses his body," Tatsumi said, clearly.

Jiraya looked at them oddly as if they were aliens or something like that when he heard the explanation. "Spirit and Shinigami…? Are you insane?" he said in disbelieving manner.

"No, even if it's hard to believe, old man, Shinigami and spirit definitely exist in this world," Tatsumi answered it in full of confidence.

"We need your help to find information about that boy Naruto. He's a great Ninja and he has a strong will, but those make us more in difficulties, since we can't get rid of spirit which attach to someone who has strong will easily," Watari said in thoughtful look.

"He's too mature for his real age," Tatsumi said in a pity look at the thought of that. Jiraya lifted his face at him in surprise.

_They seem knowing Naruto…a lot more than me…._

Jiraya thought again. "Even if you say so…You have no proof that you're not lying," Jiraya said again, still curious.

Tatsumi and Watari looked at each other again and sighed in defeat. "Well, why don't we show you our ability?" Tatsumi offered.

"Great idea," Watari responded to it in a cheeky grin.

Then Tatsumi concentrated to create his power. Suddenly there's wind around him and he slashed some trees with his sharp shadow on earth. "I'm a shadow master, Tatsumi Seichirou," he said in confident look.

Meanwhile Watari took some paper and pen from his coat and began to draw something crappy (yes, he's not good at all at drawing). Then he stroked the picture on the paper with his finger and something (the thing he draw) in paper came out from there alive (it was a vending machine, and it talked loudly) Watari smiled when he looked at the face Jiraya made. "I'm a living artisan, master of making the pictures and the things I touch live," he said full of confident.

Jiraya looked at them in shocked look. "You two are Ninjas too!" he shouted suddenly. Tatsumi and Watari fell down to the ground sweat dropping at that. They quickly stood again though.

"How come we're Ninjas!? We said we're Shinigami!" Tatsumi shouted while losing control of his self. Yep, he was irritated and annoyed.

"No! You!" Jiraya pointed at Tatsumi. "You're a shadow user from Nara Clan, aren't you?! And you!" he pointed at Watari. "I have heard an ability to manipulate picture with ink (it's similar to Sai's special Jutsu)!"

Tatsumi and Watari covered their head in dizzy look. "He's more troublesome than I thought…," Tatsumi said in irritation, like he was truly a Nara (yes, he looked lazy even if he's actually a workaholic).

"It can't be helped then…should we play along?" Watari asked while sweat dropping at this.

"Well, let's do it this way," Tatsumi glanced at Jiraya and smirked at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile inside Naruto's body….

_Euh…it's heavy…._

Naruto, yes, the real Naruto, or let say Naruto's soul-, whined at Kyuubi beside him.

'Don't complaint, brat. It's not only you who feels heavy,' Kyuubi replied in annoyance too.

_Well…he's really heavy, bastard! Why don't you just get rid of him with your chakra!?_

'Well, I can't,' he responded. 'If I use my chakra to get rid of him, his soul will break, and can never be fixed again,' he continued. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise at that. Kyuubi eyed him slowly. 'If you're ok with that, I can get rid of him,' Kyuubi said again in cold tone.

_No…._

Naruto said slowly in sad gaze.

_I don't want to see that event again…someone dies because of me…._

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in pitiful gaze. 'Then…what do you plan now?' he asked Naruto eventually.

_We're in trouble…there's no Shinigami around. I can't call Tsuzuki or Hisoka either. I definitely can't face against evil spirit! There's one left choice though…using your chakra to get rid of him, but it will destroy his soul…. Morever…this spirit is…!_

Naruto didn't continue his thought. He looked really concerned.

'It's truly shocking, right, brat? Who thought that this spirit would attach to you out of people…? This kid…isn't him her…?' Kyuubi said in complete worry.

_Yeah…that's why I can't get rid of him that easily. What if we destroy a spirit of her beloved one? She'll never forgive us…._

'Well, it means we can't do anything, can we?' Kyuubi said in defeat at the thought.

_Well this spirit is corrupted by lots of Jyaku, and it seems they have been clung to him for over twenty years. I wonder why this kid died in grudge…. –And worse…he becomes obsessed with the one he loved when he was alive. She is in danger…and my body is in danger too—!_

Naruto thought while crying inwardly at that fact. Well, of course, he was possessed and the spirit took control of his body. Then…he was seeking the object of the spirit obsession. The person was the genius medic-Nin from Konohagakure who had monstrous strength and power. This person was…the first candidate of Konoha's Godaime Hokage, one of the Legendary Three Sennins, Tsunade!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade walked hurriedly outside the town and after some running, now she was walking on the dessert, near Suna's Hidden Village.

_Damn it…! What the hell is this nagging feeling!? It won't go away!!_

Tsunade thought silently in irritation. Yes, this day was utterly hot, and her heart kept beating fast and unpleasantly. It annoyed her so much.

"Tsunade-sama…your face looks horrible. Do you want to rest for awhile?" Shizune asked her mistress in concerned look. "Today is so hot, and we had been running from Rock Country to this place restlessly for almost two days. No wonder you're exhausted," she continued.

"No, Shizune…this bad feeling won't go away…! I'm worried of something bad will happen, but I don't know why! It irritates me so much!!" Tsunade yelled furiously to no one in particular. Shizune looked at her mistress in worried look. When she was about to say something, suddenly Tsunade stopped walking.

Shizune lifted her gaze at her and saw the serious face of her mistress. She looked afar in front of her in wary expression. "Tsunade-sama?" Shizune couldn't help but ask in confusion.

"Shh…," Tsunade motioned her to be silent. Shizune shut her mouth right away and looked at the direction of Tsunade's gaze. She gulped in a warning face as she also felt the faint but strong chakra aside her mistress and hers. She had not ever felt this kind of chakra before. "It seems…we have an unexpected companion here…," Tsunade said again in warning look as well.

Someone in the middle of the dessert walked slowly but in strong step and blank face. It was a blond boy in orange jump suit. _Uzumaki Naruto_ appeared in front of Tsunade. Naruto, no; the spirit who possessed Naruto smirked visibly when he met Tsunade's strong gaze at him. "_**Mitsuketa (I found you), neechan….**_" He whispered in low, dangerous voice.

"_Dare ga…konoko_ (who is that kid)?" Shizune asked Tsunade warily.

"I don't know…," Tsunade said, "but somehow…I really don't like the way he looks at me," Tsunade gulped in stern gaze at Naruto. "_Dare_ (who are you)?" Tsunade asked seriously at Naruto when he stopped walking right in front of Tsunade and Shizune.

"_**Hidoi yo (so cruel), neechan…don't you remember me?**_" Naruto, err…the spirit asked Tsunade while the hurt look displayed on his black-dead eyes.

"Eh?" Tsunade looked at Naruto's body in shocked face.

"Wh-what are you saying, you insolent-BRAT!?" suddenly Shizune screamed loudly at Naruto while showing lots of needles on her two hands and hurriedly she jumped in front of Tsunade to protect her from whatever upcoming attacks or words. "You dare to say something like THAT to my mistress!! Don't you know who she is!? Try to say some more…you're DEAD!!" Shizune looked so angry and was ready to kill Naruto if it's necessary.

_This brat…I don't know who he is, but I won't let him hurt Tsunade-sama with his rude words!! Even if Tsunade-sama is like this…she hasn't forgotten about his brother and his lover who died in war!! –And this brat…! How dare he bring that matter up!!_

Naruto lowered his gaze to Shizune who was showing her defense and offence stances as well in front of the still shocking Tsunadein blank face. He bore his black pitch eyes to Shizune's dark eyes. "_**Jama da (you're a nuisance),**_" he said in low tone while lifting his right arm up to in front of his chest, and then suddenly he threw his arm aside to right and there's a strong wind blowing from there, knocking Shizune aside in the same direction as his arm movement.

"AAAH!!" Shizune screamed in pain as the wind blew her and sent her fly ten meters aside, far from Tsunade. Tsunade snapped back to reality when she heard Shizune's scream and saw her defeated even without being touch.

"Shizune!!" Tsunade shouted in worried face. She quickly looked at Naruto again and jumped back to create some space and defense. "What…who are you!? Why are you doing this!? What business do you have with me!?" Tsunade screamed at Naruto in angry look, but part of her mind was confused as hell about his words some time ago.

_This boy…called me 'neechan', didn't he? What did he mean!? What is it I forgot about him!?_

Tsunade thought hard without loosening her defense stance from Naruto and she kept watching over him warily.

"_**So…so cruel…Neechan…even if I never forget about you…! You didn't save me when I beg for your help…! You left me behind in the world of darkness…!! So cruel…so cruel…!!**_" the spirit was crying now, and the tears which came out from Naruto's eyes were blood. Dark-red disgusting liquid pooled at his eyes and it fell down, dripping so hard and flowing.

Tsunade was so shocked at that and covered her mouth in scared look immediately. She was scared, yes, she was so scared of blood, and this boy suddenly bloody cried in front of her. Her body trembled violently now and she lost her strength. She froze on her spot and couldn't move at all. Her legs waved and she was about to collapse on the sand dessert below her when suddenly Jiraya came up from nowhere and caught her trembling body to support her.

Tsunade looked at up to his concerned face. "Ji-…Jiraya…," she looked somewhat rather relieved at the sight of her old friend.

"Are you alright, Tsunade?" Jiraya asked her in concerned look.

"Well…not really, since this weird boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and talked about shits," she said weakly on his support.

Jiraya looked at Naruto seriously. "What are you doing, brat? This isn't funny joke!" he said angrily at the blonde.

Naruto stared at him, now he showed some emotions. "_**Jama da!!**_" Naruto shouted at him and once again performed the blowing wind. However, Jiraya had that perfect defense with his hair which suddenly hardened and covered his whole body and Tsunade who currently was on his arm.

Second later after the blow, Jiraya undid his Jutsu and yelled at the blonde, "Stop this bullshit, Naruto!! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" in really angry and annoyed face now.

"_**Naruto…? Who is it?**__"_ the blonde asked in odd face.

_EH!?_

Both Tsunade and Jiraya looked at him in surprised.

"_**Boku wa…Nawaki da (I'm…Nawaki). I came to meet my sister, Tsunade…. I want to meet her so badly even after I died—!! But she forgot about me! She left me behind and didn't save me!! It's all entirely her fault!!**__" _The blonde screamed in complete anger now. He was covered in dark unpleasant aura around him and his expression was filled with hatred and killing intent.

Tsunade widened her eyes in complete shock. She thought she was dreaming or she was in some kind of different world. "Na…waki…?" she whispered in disbelieving look at the sight in front of her.

Naruto, err…the spirit smirked. "_**You remembered now…? It's not only me, Neechan, but Dan-san is here as well…around me—.**_" He said in cruel looking face.

Tsunade's body trembled even more at the flashing memories of her and her brother and her lover. How they smile and how they die. Tsunade was suddenly really scared and shocked. "_Iya…iya…IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (No…no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)!!"_ she screamed hysterically in complete horror.

"Tsunade!!" Jiraya shouted at her in surprise, and tried to calm her down, but it seemed his voice didn't reach her.

"_Gomen nasai…gomen nasai _(sorry…, I'm sorry)…!_ Tasukerarenakatta _(I can't save you)—!!" she said in trembling voice at that with widened eyes, shock and guilt were displayed on her face. "_Gomen nasai _(I'm sorry)—!!" Tsunade shut her eyes in reaaally scared look while sitting weakly on the ground.

The spirit looked at her in cold gaze now. "_**Ishoni…ishoni ikou (together…let's go together with us), neechan…,**_" he said while reaching his hand at Tsunade, completely in really intense gaze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_This is bad…!_

Naruto thought when he felt his body tensed. He was using his Jutsu now.

_Oh MY GOD!! Kyuubi, he uses Jutsu to attack!! He attacks someone!!_

Naruto's face was in horror when he realized about it.

'We don't have time left more, brat…. He's battling with Tsunade, that old hag now,' Kyuubi said, being able to feel the chakra force of Tsunade and Shizune. Soon, Jiraya joint the picture. 'Now that Ero-jiji is here too,' Kyuubi added.

_OMG…OMG!! Nawaki…; does he seriously want to kill his own sister!?_

'No, it's not his pure intention, right? It's because of Jyaku,' Kyuubi responded to it in serious look.

_Damn it!! Then…Nawaki's spirit is somewhere in here! I have to find him!!_

Naruto's consciousness flew outside Kyuubi's cage.

'Hey, wait! What are you doing!? Jyaku can eat your spirit if you're away from this cage!!' Kyuubi shouted worriedly and warned him.

_Huh, no way would I stand only and do nothing when my body is being used to hurt someone precious to me!! I'll save them whatever the risks are!!_

Naruto didn't care even if Jyaku would eat his spirit too. He would still go away and would never listen to Kyuubi. 'Damn it, that brat!!' Kyuubi performed some seal and sent some of his flare chakra to create a barrier around Naruto's spirit, so Jyaku would never come near him.

Naruto's consciousness was wandering around his heart and mind when he heard something. Someone was crying and sobbing somewhere inside him; Naruto closed his eyes and tried to concentrate to find it.

_Nawaki…! Nawaki, can you hear me!? NAWAKI!!_

He called him loudly and suddenly something cracked in the darkness. The sound of sobbing stopped and the wave of wonder filled Naruto's heart. This part of his heart…was the part of guiltiness and regretful feeling he had towards something. Naruto flew there and he found him, a light brown haired boy with a face somewhat similar to him. Jyakus were surrounded him and he looked horrible with regret when he looked at Naruto's direction.

_Jeez…from all the part of my body…you picked this horrible place…._

Naruto came down to him. Jyaku around him surrounded him tightly, creating a barrier between Naruto and the boy so Naruto couldn't touch him.

_Damn those jyakus!!_

Naruto cursed them in reaaaaaaaally annoyed feeling.

_Nawaki…why do you still remain in this world?_

Nawaki began to sob again. _"Neechan ni-, Neechan ni aitai (big sister, I want to meet her)…! Yurushitekure (forgive me), yakusoku shita noni (even if I had promised her) shin de nai (I would not die), demo (but)…shin de ita (I died)…. Gomen…gomen nasai (sorry…I'm sorry)…neechan…shinitakunai (I don't want to die), demo…!!"_Nawaki sobbed hard and couldn't continue his words. Regret filled his face and he looked so much in pain.

_Nawaki…._

Naruto set his most sympathetic and sad face to him, but whenever he wanted to reach and hugged him, the barrier bothered him.

_Kuso—!! Nawaki…your sister never blames you! More…she blames herself for not being able to save you back then…. She always, always regrets that! If you're like this…she will blame her self even more! Do you want that!?_

"_No…! But…I can't forgive myself for making her suffer so much—!! It hurts…it hurts so much that I can't stand it anymore!!" _Nawaki shouted at him in pained face.

_Shit…what should I do…?_

Naruto really was helpless. Talking only would never ease the spirit's pain. He couldn't do anything if he couldn't touch Nawaki. Then…he remembered something. _**Kuji…Reibaku…. **_Naruto looked at Nawaki and then he looked at himself.

_Can I do…that short of thing?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_**Saa, neechan…let's go with me…and Dan-san,**_" Naruto's body smiled scarily and offered his hand to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked helpless in front of him. She was scared, totally scared, and somewhat was affected by the Jyaku too around Naruto. She reached her hand slowly to him.

"_Dame_ (don't)!!" Jiraya shouted at her. Tsunade snapped a bit in realization, and it annoyed Naruto so much.

Naruto glared daggers at Jiraya and once again performed his Jutsu. "_**I told you…JAMA DA!!**_" he shouted and threw some shuriken at Jiraya who successfully dodged them all. However then Naruto's upcoming attack was a strong wire and it caught Jiraya on air, stopping his movement at all and dropped him to the sand.

Jiraya coughed madly at that. "Tsunade!! Don't hear him!! He's not Nawaki!!" he still shouted to Tsunade.

"_**You damn old man…!**_" Naruto narrowed his eyes at him hatefully. He took his Fuuma Shuriken from his bag and performed it to give a final blow to Jiraya. "_**SHINE (DIE)!!**_" the spirit was about to slash Jiraya with the giant Shuriken when suddenly….

_DAME (DON'T)!!_

"_**Ugh…!**_" the spirit stopped dead in his spot and dropped the shuriken to the ground while groaning.

_Dame! Dame! Dame!!_

"_**Uh…, urusai (noisy)…URUSAI, DAMATTE (SHUT UP)!!**_" Naruto screamed suddenly and brought his hands to his ears. "_**Damatte! Damatte! DAMATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_" he yelled in pained face.

_I won't let you…use my body to hurt the person I love!!_

"_**Damatte!! Stop yelling in my head, you-insolent brat!! Jamasuru na (Don't get in my way)!!**_" the spirit began to scream and yell something on his own accord in Jiraya and Tsunade's point of view. Suddenly his left hand moved uncontrollably and took the kunai on his pouch in right leg. "_**Nani (what)!?**_" the spirit was so surprised at that.

_No matter what happen, I won't let you do as you please!!_

The left hand suddenly stabbed the kunai on his right arm hard and so deep. "_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**_" The spirit yelped and shouted in pain. "_**What-…what are you doing to my container!!?**_" he yelled furiously and complete horror at the sight of his hand which bleeding so much. "_**Are you insane!?**_" he screamed angrily at the sound inside his head which actually could take control of his hand.

_I told you…I won't let you use my body to hurt the one I love—! Even if I have to destroy the container you in, my own body, I won't let you do as you please!!_

"_**Onore (you bastard)—!!**_" the spirit tried his best to hold his left hand with the injured right hand.

_GET OUT FROM MY BODY!! –__**RIN-!**_

The spirit looked so shocked when he heard the first character of the spell of _**Kuji Reibaku**_. "_**Na-what are you doing!?**_" he shouted in panicked voice now.

_**-BYOU-!**_

"_**Yamete (stop it)!! Are you insane!? Pulling Kuji on yourself…!?**_"

_**-SHA-!**_

"_**You'll die!! You know that!?**_"

_**-KAI-!**_

There's a barrier of lightening built up around Naruto's body. "_**Hih…yametekure (please stop it)! Do you want to die!?**_"

_**-JIN-RETSU-ZAI-ZEN!**_

"_**YAMETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_" the spirit shrieked in complete horror, more panicked than before.

_**REIBAKU!!**_

With the last spell Naruto pulled from inside his body, the lightning barrier was glowing in red flaming color and struck Naruto's body painfully. "_**IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)!!**_" The spirit shrieked and screamed in pain when he was forced to part with Naruto's body. There're two souls with lots, yep, LOTS of Jyaku around them, coming up from Naruto's body and flowing inside the barrier of Reibaku while Naruto itself was screaming in pain and collapsed to the ground with burnt injured skin.

Then suddenly, two Shinigami, Watari and Tatsuni came out of nowhere and shouted some kind of spell. Watari drew pictures of _**white oboro**_ and hurriedly covered the spirit inside Reibaku with it and Tatsumi quickly attacked the Jyaku mercilessly with his shadow and eat them without leaving a bit of them.

Less than a minute later…everything was back to normal, leaving the speechless Tsunade and Jiraya who saw the incredible moment just now, and the unconscious Naruto on the sand. Watari hugged the white oboro with the _tamashi_ (souls in ball shape) gently on his arms and Tatsumi quickly checked Naruto's condition. He sighed in relief when he realized that Naruto was still alive.

"_Mattaku_ (jeez)…he's reckless brat. Using Kuji Reibaku on his own body, didn't he know that Kuji can't absolutely be used on human?" Tatsumi shook his head in defeat while looking at Naruto in concerned face.

"But…he's quite _strong_ even if he's an amateur. He can successfully removed spirit from his own body. How strong his will is…!" Watari complimented Naruto in look of admiration.

"We have to thank GOD for making him an amateur. If he had been me, and at my level, he would have committed suicide and dead by now," Tatsumi said in irritation.

"Well, at least we will thank him later and scolded him for using that technique on his own body. Thanks to that we could save these spirits and eliminated the Jyaku easily," Watari giggled at Tatsumi's scowling face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten minutes later….

"Ngh…," Naruto groaned slightly and moaned in pain for a bit when he regained his consciousness. Then the realization hit him and he opened his eyes instantly and woke to sit up. However, suddenly the _great_pain from all parts of his body struck him like a thunder. "OOUCH!!" he yelped painfully instantly and hugged his body in reflect. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!!" he continually yelped in pain. He almost cried because of that.

"Hey, don't be so greedy. You're still injured!" someone said to him sternly and touched his burnt skin gently.

Naruto cringed at the cold hand and looked up to see Tsunade treating his wound. "Tsunade-…baba?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprised.

"Who is BABA (granny)!?" the blonde woman twitched and glared at Naruto dangerously at his disrespectful pronoun on her.

"Egh…so-sorry…," Naruto sweat dropped at that. They fell in silence for awhile before suddenly Naruto remembered. "Eh…um…." Tsunade glanced at him again, making Naruto nervous. "I-I'm sorry," he said in regret.

"Oh, kid, you've woken up?" suddenly someone, no; two people came to him. Naruto titled his head to look at those people. He never saw them before, but their spiritual presences were familiar. He realized suddenly.

"You're…Shinigami…?" Naruto asked out of blue.

"Oh, you can feel that we're not human?" Watari asked in his confident smile.

"It seems he indeed has strong spirit," Tatsumi said in his smirk.

"Then…you know Tsuzuki-san and Hisoka-san?" Naruto asked again in surprised look.

"Well yes, we're in the same office after all," Watari answered directly without doubt.

"Whoah, it has been long time since then…how are they?" Naruto asked enthusiastically at that matter.

"Well…many things happened to Tsuzuki though…, but he's fine," Watari said in rather solemn look. Naruto was curious with that and wanted to ask again. However, his intention was never fulfilled when suddenly Tsunade spoke.

"It's the time to explain everything, right?" she asked in warning look.

Naruto looked at her, and then at Jiraya who had been beside her since whenever and Shizune who had regained conscious and now currently was staring at Naruto in dangerous look. "Why were you attacking us, Naruto?" Jiraya asked in warning tone, demanding explanation.

"Well, like I said earlier, he was possessed," Watari said, trying to help.

"Shut up! We don't need your crazy idea of spirit and Shinigami!" Tsunade shouted and glared daggers at Watari who quickly hid behind Tatsumi in scared look. Tatsumi sweat dropped at them.

Naruto looked at the three people who looked ready to kill him if he didn't give them a satisfying explanation. Naruto bowed his head a little, and then he remembered something. He looked at Watari and Tatsumi. "Err…about Nawaki,how is he?" he asked lowly in worried face.

"Don't worry, kid, his soul is safe here with the other one," Watari said while showing the white oboro and two souls there. Naruto sighed in relief at that.

"Thank God…," Naruto smiled softly at that. Then the idea suddenly popped up in his head. "Ne, can I borrow Nawaki's spirit for awhile?" he asked.

"What will you do to him?" Tatsumi asked oddly.

"I want to give him a chance to meet his sister. He's pure spirit now, isn't he? If I lend my body he can speak to baachan, right?" Naruto asked.

"Well…it's ok though…but there's a limit on that. Five minutes for_**Kuchiyose**_," Watari said.

"Five minutes is fine," Naruto said in happy face. Tatsumi and Watari glanced at each other and lifted their shoulders. Then, they performed Kuchiyose on Naruto's body using Nawaki's soul.

Nawaki opened his eyes once more in Naruto's body, but this time, purely of his desire to meet his sister. He looked at Tsunade's direction and ran to her. He jumped and hugged her tightly while shouting, "Neechan!!" in really happy face, until he cried because of the happiness.

Tsunade looked at Naruto in stunned face. "What are you doing!?" she snapped and smacked Naruto to the ground in annoyed look.

"Oww,_itai yo_ (that's hurt), neechan…!" Nawaki yelped and stroked his head in pained face, but he was grinning happily.

_Poor of my head…. _(Naruto thought while crying inwardly).

Tsunade looked at him in surprise. This boy reacted the way Nawaki did in past time. Tsunade didn't believe this. It couldn't be that he was Nawaki. Nawaki was dead long time ago, damned it!!

"I want to meet you, neechan," Nawaki said in solemn look now. "I'm sorry; I couldn't protect our promise back then…. I really regretted it when I had to leave you alone in this world. I blamed myself so much until Jyaku caught me, and I almost hurt you more. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me," Nawaki cried now.

Tsunade's face softened at the sight of crying boy. "Nawa…ki…?" Tsunade said slowly. This boy indeed looked alike his brother, and somehow…she began to believe that this boy was indeed him.

"I didn't want to die and leave you alone…. I wanted to accomplish my dream, and became Hokage of our village…, but it seemed I didn't have enough strength to do it…. I'm sorry…," Nawaki said again in sad face now. "But neechan…you have to live…. Live for me and Dan-san…. Live for our share…and our dream…. I don't suffer anymore. I'm glad that neechan has this kind of friend. Naruto…he's my savior from Jyaku…that's why…, don't blame him, neechan…."

"The time is up," Tatsumi suddenly said.

Nawaki looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry; I have to go now, neechan. Someday…someday we'll meet again in the world after life…," Nawaki closed his eyes, and then Naruto's body collapsed again. Tsunade caught him in unreadable expression.

"Ngh…," Naruto woke up once again, but now he froze that he woke up on Tsunade's chest, err…correction, Tsunade's breasts. "Tsu-nade…baachan…?" Naruto asked warily at her.

Tsunade snapped and let Naruto go. "You…, who are you actually?" Tsunade asked in confused feeling. "Why do you so resemble Nawaki?"

Naruro was startled at this. He looked at Tsunade in sympathy. "I'm sorry…. I've reminded you to something so horrible…," Naruto said in full regret. "Nawaki and Dan's spirits were corrupted by Jyaku…and it's my fault that they possessed my body…," Naruto didn't know why, but suddenly regret and pain filled his heart once more. The tears suddenly threatened to fall from his baby blue eyes. "It's because I'm regretting Sandaime's death so much…. Because he died in my place…I was the cause of his death, that's why I regretted it so much…. My regret and pain called those spirits…and because I had the same feeling with them, they could posses me!" Naruto broke in hard cry now. He looked really sad and really in pain.

'Brat…you're…still regretting that…!' Kyuubi said in hurt look too. He could feel exactly the pain in Naruto's heart, and it hurt him so much.

Watari and Tatsumi looked at Naruto in solemn face, and somehow, Naruto's tears could melt Tsunade's and Shizune's and also Jiraya's hearts.

"I'm sorry…, I'm sorry…! I wasn't strong enough…. I wasn't strong enough to defend my self and protected him…. It's my fault that he's dead…!" Naruto covered his painful looked face and kneeled down in front of them.

Tsunade looked so concerned on him now. She kneeled in front of him and hugged him once more as comfort. "It's ok…, it's not your fault…," she said in soft voice.

"Kid, I've told you it's not your fault," Jiraya covered his face too in tired look and kneeled too to smooth Naruto's back.

Naruto still sobbed for awhile before he regained his self control again and whipped his tears away. "Even if you say so…ero-jiji (Jiraya: Hey!! Don't call me that!!), when you can't save the one you love, eventually you'll blame yourself too, because of your lack of strength and power…," Naruto said more calmly now.

Tsunade looked surprised at the statement. She felt exactly the same when she lost her brother and her lover. She looked at Naruto in solemn face.

"If I was stronger that time…I could save him…!" Naruto said in really sad gaze. "But I can't do anything to it now…. I can't change the past (he completely forgets that what he was doing now is_changing_ the _past_, and he forgets about Dragon Ball too)…. I can only continue to live…for the share of his life…for the dream he had…. That's why I'm here now," Narto smiled at Tsunade and held her hands. "I want to protect the village he died protecting…, I want to be the Hokage…but I haven't had the qualification to fill that position," Naruto said in strong determined gaze. "The village now needed Hokage, Tsunade-baachan…and the village needs you," Naruto said.

"Eh…?" Tsunade was really surprised at this.

"Nawaki-san, Dan-san, and Sarutobi-jiji…died to protect the village their love…. Would you…would you become Hokage and protect that village, the village they loved with us…the Ninjas from Konoha together, Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked in pleading eyes.

"I'm…Konoha's Hokage…?" Tsunade asked in complete shock at that. She looked at Jiraya and the old man only nodded in recognition. Tsunade looked at her hands which were squeezed gently by Naruto's warm hands. "The village…Dan and Nawaki…died protecting…? I…?"

"We will carry their dream together…, together…protecting Konohagakure…," Naruto bent his head and kissed Tsunade's hand softly in gentle smile.

Tsunade's tears suddenly dripped from her light brown eyes. She was crying. She was crying in…she didn't know how to express her feeling now, it's the mixture of joy and sad…happy and solemn…and much more, she didn't know. It just felt so wonderful. She never felt this alive before. "Nawaki…Dan…!" Tsunade cried and hugged Naruto tightly.

_Ugh…kurushi—!! I can't breath! I'm not them though…Baachan…!_

Naruto thought inwardly sweat dropping again.

"I'll go…!" Tsunade said between her sobs. "I will come home to Konoha, and become the Hokage!" she decided that straightly without asking more about the reason. All those reason that Nawaki and Dan and also Sandaime really wanted to protect the village so badly were enough for her to carry their wish, to be Hokage…and protect the village with her life as they did.

Naruto smiled in relief when he heard the decision she made. He hugged Tsunade back and grinned happily at that.

Tatsumi and Watari looked at each other and then they smiled too. Jiraya thought that Naruto did all of those actions on purpose to persuade Tsunade and Shizune somehow had taken her liking to Naruto instantly after that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everything ended really well. Tsunade agreed to be the Hokage and some days later after Naruto's wounds had been healed completely, they were about going home after the Shinigami had taken their leave with the souls of Dan and Nawaki. However…,

"Ah," Shizune remembered something on their way home.

"What's wrong Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Those debt collector…are chasing after us," Shizune said while pointing behind them.

"Ah?" Naruto, Jiraya and Tsunade looked behind, and indeed, there were hundreds people running towards them.

"Wait a minute! You-prick!!"

"You want to run without paying back to us, huh!?"

"We won't let you!!"

"Chase them!!"

The four people in objects set their horror faces at that. "RUN!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Tsunade shouted and they fled instantly from there in demon's speed to avoid the chaser of their lives….

**End of Chapter 24**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaaay, it's done!! Chapter 24!! Aah, it took me some days and nights to finish this. What do you think? Yeah, I borrow Watari and Tatsumi from Yami no Matsuei now, instead of Tsuzuki and Hisoka here! I love them too!! Well, I have plotted it for so long to make Nawaki appears, since there's evil spirit and Jyaku and I want him to posses Naruto and talk to Tsunade. Maybe it's a bit oOC…, but I really like the part when Naruto crying in Tsunade's arms. That's so cute—(XD). Ah, now about the explanation of the technique the Shinigamis do.

_**Reibaku**_: everyone who read chapter 6 _The Exorcism_ must have known this technique, so I will not explain this again.

_**Kuji**_: Kuji is the mention of the spell in Shinto or Budism, especially to exorcise the spirit.

_**Jorei**_: the activity to get rid of spirits, not only evil spirits, but also the spirits itself from a certain place or someone.

_**Kuchiyose**_: it's different with Kuchiyoshe in Ninja world. Kuchiyose here is to call the spirit and use our own body as container to make the spirit able to communicate to the living humans.

_**Oboro**_: it is equipment to protect spirit from any harm which might occur. There are two kinds of Oboro, the _white_and the_black_ones. The white is to protect from outside while the black is to protect outside from the spirit itself.


	26. A Week Without Naruto

**A/N: **Another update, another update…well, because today I am still free…but tomorrow I will be busy again…so I decided to update now as long as I have time…. Sorry for making you wait for this chapter…. Please enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Naruto owns my love—!**

**Warning: **_Foul language, oOC-ness, weird atmosphere, filler-filler, nothing serious, yaoi and yuri (lots of pair in this chapter, be ware—! 

* * *

_

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 25: _A Week without Naruto_**

When Naruto was away to find Tsunade…something interesting happened to Sasuke as well in Konoha….

—**(All in Sasuke's point of view)—**

_Lately…I have just been aware. Konoha without Naruto is…extremely weird!_

Sasuke woke up in the morning to find the emptiness beside him. He sighed weakly. "I have thought it before…that day without Naruto is really boring," Sasuke said absentmindedly. He walked off the bed and started walking out the room to his bathroom. After taking shower for minutes, he walked out the bathroom and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself. 

Finishing his breakfast and his dishes, he began to make bento for Itachi. Then he had to go to meet Sakura to train together. Actually, he hated training with Sakura instead of Naruto, but the pink haired girl insisted to do so, because they had to prepare themselves the moment the new Hokage selected to do mission or whatever. They had to do mission as well from the elders before Naruto came home with the new Hokage.

Sasuke went to Ibiki's house only to find the house surrounded by women. Sasuke looked at it in a stunned face. "What the heck…?" 

"KYAAAA!! Itachi-sama!! Please look over here!!" the girls, not only girls, but women too, cried over Itachi's name enthusiastically while blushing madly. Itachi was inside the house while the guards surrounded him in protective manners from the rabid fan girls.

Sasuke sweat dropped at the look on his brother's face, which was extremely troubled by the girls and women. "I've never known before that aniki is really popular among girls…," Sasuke said, face faulting. However then he shrugged and tried to come closer to the crowd.

Some girls noticed Sasuke coming. "Hey, that is Itachi-sama's brother!!" one of them shouted, and suddenly all the eyes were centered at him.

"Eh, what?" Sasuke lifted his gaze only to meet the sparkling, gleaming eyes of those fan girls at him.

"He's cute too!!"

"Kyaaaa!! Sasuke-kuuuun!!"

Then in second Sasuke was surrounded instead. "What!?" Sasuke was shocked and tried to escape. "Wait a sec!! What are you…!?" Then Sasuke even couldn't finish his words as the girls began to chase him.

_WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

Sasuke was running away from them desperately now. "Wait a sec!! What the heck!? Why are you suddenly chasing after me again _NOW_!?" the raven haired teen shouted in troubled and confused look in his running.

_Oh yeah…when Naruto was around, he would definitely keep them away from me with his childish act and possessive manner. Now that he is not around, they feel free to humiliate me again!!_

Sasuke thought, aware of that while crying inwardly. 

_Aaaaaah, please come home soon, Narutoooo!!_

Sasuke continued running while praying inwardly for Naruto to come home soon.

"Phew…at least they go away," one of the guards said while sighing weakly.

"Having Itachi-san as our captive is not easy at all," another one said in reply.

"Yeah, our lives are on line not because of the enemy, but because of the girls and women," the other said again, sweat dropping and paling.

"I'm sorry—," Itachi said in defeated look while crying literally. 

"It's good you have a brother, Itachi-san. He's useful, right?" Kisame said while grinning behind.

"Ah, you just mentioned that," Itachi said in odd look, sweat dropping as well.

_Sorry, Sasuke…. I'll give you flowers in your funeral later…(ToT)._

Itachi thought in guilty look while smiling nervously. (Sasuke: WTF!?)

Sasuke was still running away until he found the place to hide from the fan girls. He jumped silently to the bushes and concentrated to terminate his presence. Then he waited there in silence to get rid of the girls first. 

After the girls ran passing the bushes and he was sure that no one came again, Sasuke sighed slowly. "That's why I hate fan girls…," Sasuke said slowly and then he was about to got out from bushes when he noticed the presence of someone on the other side of the bushes. He looked at behind slowly, silently, and saw Sakura there.

_Sakura…? What is she doing here? Our meeting is still in three or four hours ahead…._

Sasuke thought silently in wonder. Sasuke saw her looking at her watch once in minutes as if she had been waiting someone. Well, she seemed waiting someone.

_Does she have a date?_

Sasuke thought wonderingly. No, he didn't bother. Hell, it wasn't his problem in the first place, and he didn't care about it. Well, he's just bored and curious. It's not like Sasuke though…spying someone like that.

_Well…consider it as training to spy, Sasuke._

Sasuke decided. Then he kept silent and waited. Some times later, someone came there. It's a beautiful, long-blond haired girl. What's her name…? Ino, yeah, it's her, coming there.

_Do they want to fight here?_

Sasuke thought while sweat dropping. Well, he didn't care though…. Probably they just wanted to fight over him again, and it's not his business….

However, Sasuke dropped his jaw to the ground when he saw the two girls kissed each other.

_Oh my FUCKING GOD!!_

Sasuke would have screamed in shock if he had not been Sasuke. He quickly clasped his hanging mouth so it would not produce horror voice or something like that. Then…even if he didn't want to see the continual of it, he couldn't help but stare at them in widened eyes and in shocked look when the kiss became heavier and insistent.

Sasuke wanted to choke out at that, but he tried his best not to produce any sound.

Ino was aware of someone staring at them and parted the kiss. Sakura panted slightly while linking her arms around Ino's neck. "What's wrong, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked slowly.

Ino looked at her back, but then she shrugged because she didn't care whether anyone saw them or not. "It's nothing, big forehead, lets' continue," Ino said while capturing Sakura's lips again in a hard kiss.

"Hmm…," they hummed in pleasure as if the world had been theirs. Then, when they hands decided to join action, Sasuke thought it's best for him to force his eyes to shut and slowly get away from there before he was corrupted even more by the surprisingly _very experienced_ girls. 

After walking some distance away from them, Sasuke banged his head on a tree still in shocked look. 

_I can't believe that Sakura and Ino are like that…. So…their rivalry over me is just a fake one to hide their actual relationship? Not that I feel jealous or anything…it's just too shocking!! I though she was straight! Oh yeah, when Naruto was around she often chatted at him something she didn't even want to speak to me…. It must 'that something' be this matter! _

Sasuke still tried to create paces on his breath, and then he looked at the street while still thinking.

_But…to think that they're so experienced at that thing…passing me even! It's just too annoying!! AAAARGH! Naruto!! Why don't you come home quickly!? Please come quickly then we can practice to beat them in that thing!!_

Uchiha Sasuke began to think something irrational in the first day after Naruto left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Days later, Sasuke tried to ignore Sakura, but the girl didn't seem minding it much. Then Ino came over more often than before. Sasuke felt that he was being _a mosquito_ when the two girls were together. Not that it bothered their training though. She came only to cheer and pick Sakura up anyway (when Sasuke looked at them though…he didn't know what they did when he didn't look at them –chough-). 

Then Sasuke decided to take look at Kakashi in his house. Zabusa and Kakashi were still unconscious after Itachi's jutsu hit them. He just wanted to visit them and make sure they're alright until Naruto came home with Tsunade or something to cure them. 

Sasuke walked slowly to Kakashi's house and knocked the door. "Haaai, coming soon," a voice replied from inside.

_Hmm? That voice…._

Sasuke knew the voice. Then the door was opened, revealing a tired looking Iruka. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, welcome," he greeted Sasuke friendly, despite his tired look.

Sasuke was silent for awhile before replying, "Iruka-sensei…what are you doing here?" in wondering face.

"Ah, well," Iruka blushed suddenly. "I-I kind of worried about Kakashi-sensei…and just came over to check him up," he said slowly, a bit stuttered.

"Hmm…," Sasuke looked at him curiously. He knew Iruka was lying. He looked like a person who hadn't slept for weeks. "Is Kakashi-sensei ok?" Sasuke asked slowly while sitting on the couch beside the dolphin teacher.

"Well, he's still in his sleep. Sometimes he moans in pain. It seems he's in nightmare," Iruka said in really troubled look. He poured a tea cup for Sasuke even if his hand was trembling, and he spilled some of the hot water. 

Sasuke was wondering how Iruka knew about the details on Kakashi's condition though. It's as if he had been beside him these past few days.

_Masaka (don't tell me)…are Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei…? No way will they be together, right? Kakashi is too perverted for Iruka-sensei. He even sets his eyes on his Naruto, right? However, I am still curious about it…. AAARGH! Mendokuse (so troublesome), why don't I ask him directly myself!?_

Then, he decided to ask. "Ne, Iruka-sensei," he called slowly. Iruka lifted his face at him. "Do you like Kakashi-sensei?" the curious boy asked to the point.

There's a complete silence before suddenly Iruka, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!" shouted at him in complete shock and in embarrassment. He blushed in red crimson like a blown up tomato. 

Sasuke sweat dropped at that. "I hit the bull eye?" Sasuke asked, face faulting.

Iruka was sweating a lot. He looked like almost fainting now. "Waaaah, what have I done in front of my students!?" Iruka shouted while crying in embarrassment. He ran away from Sasuke though…away from Kakashi's house.

Again, Sasuke was silent in a stunned look, and then….

_Aaaaah, Naruto, you have to come home quick or Kakashi will corrupt your Iruka-sensei!!_

Sasuke thought while crying also as Haku came out from Zabusa's room. "Sasuke-kun?" Haku greeted him slowly.

"Oh, Haku…," Sasuke greeted him back. He winced immediately when he looked at Haku's horrible face.

"Are you visiting Kakashi-san and Zabusa-san?" Haku asked while smiling friendly.

"Well, yes…here, the fruits," Sasuke stood and gave the fruits to Haku.

"Wah, thank you very much. Hmm…they look tasty," Haku said in happy look. "By the way…where is Iruka-san? I thought he would clean Kakashi up," Haku said in tired look while sighing.

"Eh!? They have gone that far!?" Sasuke asked in a shocked look.

"What have gone that far?" Haku asked back in a wondering face.

"Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei…aren't they dating?" Sasuke asked.

"Is that so? No wonder he could bear to take care of him…just like me with Zabusa-san. Then, where is he now?" Haku asked again while drinking a glass of fresh water.

"He…went home just now?" Sasuke answered not surely.

"EH!?" Haku was surprised. "That's a trouble…Kakashi has to take bath, if Iruka-san goes home…what happened anyway? Why did he go home?" Haku asked while frowning.

"Well, it seemed he was shocked when I asked him whether he liked Kakashi-sensei or not. Then suddenly he fled away…," Sasuke said slowly, not sure how to put his words.

Haku twitched slightly when he heard that. "So…he went home because you said something unnecessarily, right?" Haku asked in his tired smile. 

"Eh?" Sasuke lifted his gaze and was freaked out by Haku's irritated smile. 

"I'm tired already for taking care of Zabusa-san, and now you get rid of my source of help. You'll help me with this task to pay your sin!" Haku clutched Sasuke's collar and tugged him to follow him.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!!" now was Sasuke's turn to shout in protesting mode.

"Shut up and help me! Or I will ban you to enter Naruto's house from now!!" Haku shouted like an angry monster while threatening the poor cornered Uchiha teen to help him taking care of Kakashi and Zabusa.

_Why does it seem everyone changes when you're not around, Naruto—?! Please…come back home quiiiiiick!!_

Sasuke thought silently praying to God that Naruto would come home soon to release him from this madness while crying literally. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Some days later….

Sasuke got out from Kakashi's house half a dead. He sighed in horrible look. "I…I've never known that taking care of sick people could be that tiring—," Sasuke said while trying to walk properly. 

"Isn't that Uchiha?" someone suddenly greeted Sasuke from behind. The raven looked at his back and found Hyuuga Neji there.

_Ugh…meeting someone I don't want to even meet in this kind of situation…how long will my bad luck go on?_

Sasuke groaned slightly in tired voice. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked slowly. 

"Hmm…is it just my imagination?" Neji walked closer to Sasuke and now he's face to face with him. "You…look tired," he said slowly while reaching his hand at Sasuke's cheek in slight concern.

Now Sasuke was freaked even more at the sudden contact. He smacked Neji's hand away from his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hyuuga!?" Sasuke shouted at him in annoyed look, but somehow, he was blushing as well. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?" Sasuke commented in weird look. "What do you want concerning about someone you hate?" 

Neji was silent for a moment before smirking. "Actually…I've just noticed that you're actually pretty cute, Sasuke," Neji answered slowly gazing seductively at him.

Now Sasuke dropped his jaw to the ground. He looked completely stunned at the confession. "You…WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted in complete shock. "What the heck are you saying!? I'm your rival to get Naruto's heart, right!?" Sasuke blushed darker and yelled at Neji furiously.

"Well…I can always re-think who I like anyway," Neji grinned slightly.

_He's grinning…the Hyuuga Neji is grinning…!! What the heck is wrong with everyone!? First Sakura, then Iruka-sensei, added by Haku and now this prick confesses his love to me even if he hated me before!? What the HELL!? _

Sasuke felt dizzy now. He thought he really needed rest before he fainted there. "Ok, let's just get over with it, Hyuuga…. I'm sorry but I have Naruto and Gaara, so you have no chance," Sasuke said while caressing his now throbbing head.

"Oh…, but none of them here right now…. Maybe you want to play something with me to get rid of your loneliness?" Neji said again while grabbing Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke twitched at the touch and he snapped at him angrily. "Like I would! Leave me alone before I break your hands!" Sasuke yelled at him while clutching Neji's hand hard in full force.

"Well then, maybe next time we'll play, Sasuke-chan?" Neji said while releasing his hand and jumped on the branch. He gave Sasuke a far kiss and leaped away.

_Ck…strategy to make Sasuke betray Naruto failed. Damn that Uchiha, I should know he's the ice prince just like me anyway. Well…I'll seek another plan to get him away from Naruto next time!_

Neji thought while snickering when he remembered how Sasuke reacted to his fake confession.

Sasuke needed sometime before, "DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!" he shouted angrily at the gone Hyuuga while blushing again in annoyance and in embarrassment at the same time. "Jeez…what's wrong with him anyway!? And what does he mean by playing with him!? Stupid crazy white eyed Hyuuga!!" 

Sasuke huffed and then he walked tiredly. He wanted to go home and sleep then he would not be bothered by anyone. However, it's just not his luck or might be God really hate him at that time. He walked into Shino's territory in the forest.

Sasuke heard rustling sound somewhere ahead of him when he was about to greet whoever was there, he was freaked out by the sight of Shino and Kiba making out.

_OMFG!! Now is Shino and Kiba's turn!? This Konoha's villager is really crazy!! Definitely crazy!!_

Sasuke quickly ran away from there while blushing madly, not even bothering to care whether he was found or not. Then after he reached the main road somewhere….

"Ah, there he is, Sasuke-kuuuun!!" 

Now Sasuke was freaked out when the girls began to gather again around him.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Why does everyone wants to bother me this week!? Is it because Naruto isn't here!? NARUTOOOOOO come back home QUIIIICK!!_

Now Sasuke really was aware of the weirdness in Konoha when Naruto was not around. While running away again from his fan girls, he silently praying for God to make Naruto come back quickly before he too, went insane.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere far away…Naruto was…

"_Achoo_!!" the blonde suddenly sneezed.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked him slowly in wonder while keeping the sake away from Tsunade's hands. 

"Do you catch a cold, kid?" Jiraya asked in wonder as well.

"No," Naruto said while rubbing his nose. "Well, maybe someone misses me somewhere," Naruto grinned in carefree look.

**End of Chapter 25**

**Tbc… 

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yep, it's only filler. Nothing is really important in this chapter. I just feel like adding something like this to take break, what do you think? Is it funny enough? Please tell me in your review!! Starting from the next chapter, the seriousness of the story will be doubled over, so I think this humor chapter will be good. Ok, then, still waiting for your critique compliment or whatever you think about this chapter. I have no much to say, well, see you in next chapter, thanks and love you forever!!

**Next issue:** Naruto comes home…Gaara is kidnapped!? Akatsuki takes action!! And…suddenly Sai comes!? What will Naruto do? Don't miss it in _**Be Carful to Say Your Wishes**_ chapter 26!! Available soon!! 

With so much Love,

Lunaryu


	27. Unexpected Guest

**A/N: **Yooosh, another chapter is done! Sorry for making you wait for this chapter. Still, it's faster than the previous update, right? Sounds too rush? Well, I have my own situation anyway. Then, let's ignore this meaningless babble. Have a nice enjoyable time reading!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but Luna is mine**

**Warning: **_Foul language, oOC-ness, shounen ai (yeah, only shounen ai)…_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 26: _Unexpected Guest_**

**—Konohagakure; Hokage's office on future….—**

"What do you mean he's not come back yet, Tsunade-sama!?" A tall handsome straight-short-black haired man, with pale skin and nice body in sexy black outfit asked Tsunade in concerned tone. His sharp black eyes stared at Tsunade in demanding look.

"If I said he's not come back, it means he _has not_ come back yet. I don't know what he's doing there though…. He hasn't sent me any report at all, you know, Sai? I myself am worried," Tsunade answered the fact slowly in bored look.

_Hell yeah...it's not part of the agreement. That witch…what the hell has she done now, keeping Naruto for so long…?_

Tsunade thought silently, slightly concerning about Naruto's being as well.

"Tsunade-sama, don't you think Naruto takes too long time to do his mission this time? It has been almost a year after he went away to that…that…what do you call it…?" the man, whom she called _Sai_, paused for awhile to think about something.

"Lunar Country," Tsunade helped him finish his sentence.

"Yeah, that's it!" Sai said quickly. "Don't you feel odd? Naruto is much stronger now, not to mention, he's the best Jounin Konoha has. He's supposed to have finished the task and has come back now, but he hasn't," Sai continued in serious look.

"Well…it's indeed rather weird," Tsunade admitted that too in odd look.

"Right? Something unusual must have happened there! Let me find him!" Sai proposed suddenly.

"Wait, you can't decide that by yourself, Sai! You still have so many missions!" Tsunade objected the proposal immediately.

"Then, let me find him after I finish all my missions," Sai insisted in really concerned face. Hell, he was really worried about his blond teammate, Naruto.

It's the first time Naruto went on mission for this long, and it began to bother Sai's feeling. He felt uneasy for no reason. Naruto was strong. He's stronger than Sai and he admitted that. However, Sai's instinct was quite sharp. If he felt uneasy, he used to following his instinct to solve the uneasiness.

It was just like the time when he was bothered so much by Naruto's nature of friendship. His instinct told him to believe in Naruto even if he was ordered not to. When he gave in to his instinct, he found true friend who believed him from his heart and shared the same bond as him. Sai was truly happy and in the first time in his life, he could truly smile from his heart.

Now it was not different. Sai felt the danger followed his friend, and he would not stand doing nothing when his precious one was in danger. He wanted to protect Naruto as his friend, and he would surely did that. Sai looked at Tsunade's eyes surely, without doubt.

Tsunade sighed long in defeat when she couldn't see the giving up sign from Sai's eyes. "Alright, I get it. It's A-rank mission to get Naruto back to Konoha, Sai. I'll give the mission to you after you finish all your current missions," Tsunade said professionally as a Hokage.

"_Hai_ (yes)!" Sai shouted firmly in determined look while in his heart, he thought….

_Naruto…, I'll pick you up soon…!_

**—Back to current time—**

Naruto walked slowly nearing the gate of Konohagakure. He, together with Jiraya, Tsunade, and Shizune stepped at the gate in firm look.

The guards hurriedly came down from their post to greet Jiraya and Tsunade in respect. Then they greeted Naruto as well in friendly face.

"We're home, Tsunade-baachan," Naruto said while squeezing Tsunade's hand and smiling at the _young_-looking grandma, the blondmedic-nin.

Tsunade smiled back at him. "Yeah, it has been really long time since last time I came home. It doesn't change much," she said while caressing the wall of the gate. Then she looked up at the Hokage Mountain. She narrowed her eyes to block the sunlight entering her eyes. She looked at _Shodaime_'s face there.

_I'm home…Jiisan, and…Sarutobi-sensei…._

Tsunade smiled softly when she remembered the memories with them. Then she also remembered about Orochimaru. "I'd heard the news when Orochimaru attacked Konoha. They said the old man protected this village and died in battle... He's also one of proud Shinobis from Konohagakure," Tsunade said proudly.

_I have ever guessed that Orochimaru would die by his, mine or Jiraya's hands anyway…. However, it's kind of sad that we're breaking apart like this…. _

Tsunade glanced at Jiraya who was promoting his new release of Icha-Icha Paradise to the guards. She sweat dropped at the sight.

_Well, this fool man has no brain to betray Konoha anyway…. I can feel easy even if he's also a Sannin._

Tsunade thought silently while looking away. "I want to meet the elders as soon as possible," Tsunade said to the guards to the point.

"Well then, I want to gather information to my next project…!" Jiraya said and he was about to flee when Tsunade grabbed his collar, stopping him.

"Where do you think you're going, ero-jiji? You come with me to give report to elders!" Tsunade yanked his collar and tugged it, pulling him forcefully to make him follow her. Jiraya was crying and whining like a five year old boy now, because Tsunade didn't let him go.

The guards and Naruto sweat dropped at the sight. "Well, the elders are in Hokage Tower now. I'll escort you, Tsunade-sama," one of the guards quickly obliged to escort her to Hokage's Tower.

"Naruto, do you want to come?" Tsunade asked slowly.

"No, I want to meet someone first!" Naruto said slowly, turning her down.

"Oh…," Tsunade nodded in understanding while smiling too. "So…it's your _boyfriend_ whom you talked about along our journey?" Tsunade smirked at him in teasing look.

Naruto blushed a bit. "Yeah!" then the blond boy shouted surely while grinning cheerily. "Let's meet again later, baa-chan! Don't forget to visit Kakashi-sensei! He still needs your medical treatment!" Naruto waved at her in happy look while reminding her about Kakashi's current state and then he quickly ran to the other direction.

Tsunade shook her head at Naruto's antic. "Jeez…boys…," she said while chuckling.

**—Akatsuki's base the night before—**

The leader was looking at his crystal ball (oh yes, he had spare of it, LOTS of them). Then he looked at the moon outside the base. "Hmm…I think the time has come…," the leader said slowly. The vice leader behind him looked at him silently. "Vice leader-san," he called the person behind him slowly.

"Yes," vice leader responded to him immediately.

"How many _Bijuus _do we have now?" the leader asked.

"Currently, we have one, _Nanabi_ (Seven Tails)," he answered to the point.

"Well then…it's time to capture more Jinchuurikis then…," the leader said slowly. "Should we pick our _Ichibi_ (One Tail) from Suna and…Naruto-kun?" the leader asked again.

_Why does leader always call the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki by his name…? He never calls the other Jinchuurikis by their names…._

The vice leader thought silently before, "Then maybe…Sasori and Deidara will do," he suggested.

"I prefer doing it myself, vice leader. I don't want something like Itachi and Kisame's case to happen again," the leader said again.

"No need to worry, leader," suddenly someone spoke behind the vice leader.

The said person walked closer to vice leader, revealing his Akatsuki's outfit completed by the wide triangle straw hat on him. Seconds later, the man revealed his self completely by taking off his hat. A browned eyed man whose hair was blond and part of it tied high on his head, smiled at them.

"I am different from those ungrateful brats. Besides…Sasori-danna will accompany me. We love arts more than everything, and Akatsuki's art is the best as ever, so we will not betray you," the beautiful blond man said in cheery voice.

"Deidara," the leader recognized his voice without even turning his head to look at him.

"Moreover…," another heavy voice came out from the darkness. "I have my loyal servant in my home village, Sunagakure, leader. Capturing _Ichibi_ will not as difficult as capturing _Kyuubi_," someone jumped down from up beside Deidara. A short big man who had long and sharp tail (?) under his Akatsuki's outfit spoke lowly.

"Sasori…," vice leader was quite surprised to see the man there because he didn't feel his presence before.

Leader was silent for awhile before he sighed. "Ok…," he said slowly giving in. "Right then…I will not tolerate any failure…," he continued while glancing at Deidara and Sasori behind him. "Bring me Ichibi and Naruto-kun, and don't forget to treat Naruto-kun nicely. I don't care about Ichibi, but only Naruto-kun…. Leave him to me _unharmed_, get it?" the leader gave his order.

Deidara and Sasori were silent for awhile to think about why the leader insisted on taking the Naruto brat without harming him. It felt really weird because it was as if the blond-brat had been something really important on their, no, Akatsuki's goal. Well, of course Kyuubi was important, but it had nothing to do with its Jinchuuriki, right?

However then, because they didn't know the reason, they simply obliged it. "_Hai_," they answered slowly but firmly in response of the leader's order.

Naruto quickly ran to Uchiha Compound. He really missed Sasuke and wanted to meet him as soon as possible. When he jumped from roof to roof to the direction of Uchiha's district, he felt someone's presence following him from behind.

Naruto was aware, but he didn't accuse whoever it was immediately. He pretended not to know anything until they reached somewhere alone, no people around. Naruto quickly jumped back to the ground and then stopped moving. He waited for awhile, waiting for the stalker to reveal him or herself first. However, it seemed the stalker didn't want to be found out.

Naruto sighed slowly. "Who is it? I know you're there," Naruto said eventually, greeting the stalker.

Naruto heard a chuckle somewhere behind him. Then suddenly there's a poof of smoke in front of the blond boy. "I knew you would find me out, Naruto," the boy between the smokes said suddenly, surprising Naruto.

After sometime, the wind blew the smokes away, revealing a dark haired boy around 13 or 14 in familiar sexy black suit. Naruto widened his eyes in shock when he noticed who it was. "Sai…?" Naruto mentioned his name in disbelieving look.

"Oh…?" Sai looked surprised at this. "I am impressed that you still know it's me in my current form," the raven grinned at Naruto in confident look.

"You…! But, how did you…, no, why are you even here!?" Naruto looked completely confused at this.

"I've heard everything from the witches," Sai said suddenly. "That woman…who is it? Luna or somewhat, told me that you're traveling in past now, meaning it's here in this time," Said explained in details.

Naruto looked at Sai in a stunned face. He still couldn't believe that Sai was there. Yes, of course, there's Sai in this past, but this Sai had knowledge about him, so this Sai must have been from future as well, meaning he's the same as Naruto, crossing the time to come back to the past.

"But…Sai…, how can you get here?" Naruto asked still in a confused look.

"I was worried about you before because you had not come home for almost a year, so I asked Tsunade-sama to give me a mission to find you," Sai began. "Hell, I even didn't know where the country was at first. However then, after I looked around and wandered at your house, I met a tall straight-long-black haired woman," he continued.

"Tall straight-long-black haired woman?" the blond boy tried to guess who it was.

"Yeah, and guess what?She said she would grant my wish, so I asked the way to Lunar Country. She gave me a way in exchange of my sketch book! Damn her for knowing how precious it is for me!!" Sai cursed the woman, whoever it was.

"Granting wish…, does she wear red Kimono in butterfly patterns?" Naruto asked again. Sai nodded. "That is Ichihara Yuuko…that damn _dimensional witch_," Naruto sighed in realization while cursing her lowly. "Then…after she had brought you to Lunar Country, what did you do?" Naruto continued to ask after sometime of silence.

"I met that Luna-hime," Sai answered. Somehow, along the chit-chatting, Naruto and Sai had found comfortable position by sitting relaxingly on the grass under a tree. "She explained what happened to you, Naruto. She said you stupidly said your ridiculous wish and ended up trapped in past, right?" he asked innocently.

"You…your bad habit on your tongue hasn't changed even a bit…!" Naruto looked at Sai in pale face, and sweat dropped.

"What? Of course it hasn't. Do you think it's easy to change old habit, Naru-chan?" Sai asked back full of confidence. "Old habits die hard after all," he chuckled.

"I see…," Naruto looked away in annoyed look. Then he snapped when he realized something. "Hey!! Don't call me Naru-chan, bastard!" Naruto yelled at him in a flushed face.

Sai laughed at that. "I see you're still as slow as always!!" he said while laughing hard.

"Damn you, Sai!" Naruto said in annoyance while Sai was still laughing restlessly.

Then after sometimes…they calmed down again. "Then…how can you get here? Did she send you, that Luna-witch?" Naruto asked again slowly.

"No, I helped her once when she was attacked by those black dolls. Then she gave me weird balls. She said it could grant my wish, so I wished to meet you and suddenly there's a black hole which sucked me. When I regained my consciousness, I had been here, in Danzou-sama's training base," Sai explained again in detail.

"Oh…," Naruto responded while nodding slowly. "When did you get here then?" the blond boy continued asking.

"Yesterday I arrived here, in this world. Then I hurriedly escaped from training base and snuck up here," he answered honestly in innocent look.

"You…, those are criminal, you know?" Naruto said while looking at him while sweat dropping. Sai just grinned in cheery look as if he had not had any sin at all. Naruto sighed long at that and he continued again, "Then…why do you want to meet me so badly? What will you do, since you have been here, Sai?"

Sai was silent for awhile before, "I want to pick you up," he said suddenly in serious voice and expression.

"What do you mean by picking me up? I'm home right now," Naruto said in odd smile.

Sai looked at Naruto in sympathy look. "Look, Naruto…, I know you're quite happy to be here because you can re-do everything which has happened before, but you have to know, this world of past is…!?"

However, Sai had never come to finish his words as someone came interrupting their conversation. "Naruto!!" the said person called the blonde in such hurry.

Naruto snapped and looked at his back only to find Shikamaru there. "Shikamaru?" Naruto called him slowly. Shikamaru was running quickly to him and he panted heavily. "What's wrong, Shikamaru? You look in so much rush," Naruto asked in concern.

"The…the elders and our new Hokage…Tsunade-sama call you," he said while trying to create pace on his breaths. "They said it is urgent business and they want me to call all the Shinobis who are available now. Chouji is calling Sasuke and Sakura, and Ino is calling the other teams which are free," Shikamaru said.

"What happened?" Sai asked in concerned look.

Shikamaru threw his gaze at Sai. "Who are you?" he asked, frowning.

"Ah, Sai is my friend under Danzou-sama's training," Naruto said, introducing Sai to Shikamaru.

"_Hajimashite_ (how do you do), Shikamaru-san, let's be friends from now on," Sai said in his marketing smile.

"Oh, yeah, _hajimemashite_ (how do you do)," Shikamaru said in nervous smile. He really couldn't stand this kind of person who used marketing smile to greet someone (hell yeah, Shikamaru was aware of his marketing smile).

"Well then, let's go to Hokage Tower then…," Naruto said suddenly, inwardly crying for having to cancel his long awaited meeting with Sasuke. "Do you want to come, Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, let me help you in everything!" Sai said in friendly face.

Then they took off to jump on roof to roof way again towards Hokage tower. Along the way, Shikamaru jumped closely to Naruto and whispered, "Is it ok to involve him, Naruto? What if this is a secret mission?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto in a concerned face.

"No problem, Shikamaru. Sai can be trusted. He's my best friend after all," the blonde made Shikamaru believe him with his sure smile and gaze.

Shikamaru shrugged at that. Then he looked like remembering something. "Oh yeah, welcome home, Naruto," Shikamaru welcomed him while smiling.

"Yeah, I'm home, Shika," Naruto grinned at him in happy smile.

Sai looked at the two from behind. He didn't know how to say the fact to Naruto. It had been a long time since Naruto smiled so lively like that. In future, Naruto never smiled like that again after _that Uchiha bastard _hadleft him again. Sai knew the truth about something that Naruto didn't know. However, Sai didn't want to break the happiness the blonde had here.

_What will I do…to take Naruto back…?_

Silently…Sai asked God's guide to give him the best way to make Naruto understand about _the situation_ without hurting his feeling….

Naruto came to Hokage Tower together with Shikamaru and Sai. They hurriedly ran into the councils' room, where the elders and Tsunade were. When they stepped inside the room, Tsunade and the elders were talking about something so seriously. Then some Chuunins and Jounins were there too. They looked as stiff as Tsunade and the elders.

"Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto called the medic-nin unsurely.

Tsunade lifted her head and then she looked at Naruto's puzzled face. "We have serious problem here," Tsunade said suddenly in an urgent look.

"What?" Naruto couldn't help but wonder seeing the expression she made.

"Akatsuki has moved again after Itachi's failure," suddenly Jiraya came out of nowhere beside Naruto. Naruto was freaked out at first because he couldn't even feel Jiraya's presence second ago before he spoke. However then, he suppressed the urge to yell at the ero-jiji when he digested the information just now.

"Akatsuki…?" Naruto asked again, more serious now.

"Just now…messenger came from Sunagakure," one of the elder said. "Akatsuki has kidnapped one of their Shinobis, Sabaku no Gaara with Ichibi inside him," he continued slowly in a stern look.

Naruto widened his eyes in a shocked look. "Gaara…!?"

* * *

_Why has it become like this…!?_

Naruto thought silently in confused feeling.

_Why must everything seem happening accelerating? Akatsuki's supposed to move three years later…why have they moved now…?_

Naruto jumped from tree to tree in serious mixing confused expression. He looked so stern and his heart beat fast uncontrollably. His ear felt ringing in uneasiness and anger. Somehow he felt that something was extremely wrong. Something bad would happen.

'Brat…,' Kyuubi, after long time of his absence, began to speak again.

"Not now, Kyuubi. I'm thinking now," Naruto whispered lowly so everyone would not hear him.

Yes, now Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, together with some Jounins (like Shizune, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai) and Anbus (including Yamato-taichou) were in their way to go to Suna.

Naruto and Sasuke insisted to come along, and Sai _had to come_ with Naruto after convincing Tsunade and the elders about _Naruto's power_ which sometimes couldn't be controlled, and he knew how to handle Naruto in that state. He picked Yamato-taichou as well, knowing about his element jutsu which was as exactly as Shodaime who could disable whatever movement or Jutsu inside _his jutsu_.

'I have to tell you now,' Kyuubi said slowly, not distracted by Naruto's stern tone. Naruto glared at him in annoyed look. However then, Kyuubi didn't look like giving up telling him whatever he had wanted to tell. Naruto sighed and huffed, motioning Kyuubi to continue. 'About Akatsuki now…brat…, maybe I should tell you, why Akatsuki was build,' Kyuubi said slowly, not wanting to surprise Naruto too much.

"…!!" Naruto was really surprised at that. "What do you mean…?" Naruto growled slowly, demanding his further explanation.

'It's a long time story, Naruto…and I doubt you'll believe me,' Kyuubi said again, mysteriously which almost made Naruto go crazy in frustration.

"Spill it," Naruto said louder.

'….' Kyuubi was silent for awhile before sighing. 'Maybe we should postpone this conversation until we save your boyfriend from them,' he decided. Naruto almost fell from the tree, face faulted and sweat dropped when he heard that.

_KYUU—BI—!!_

Naruto growled at him inwardly in dangerous threatening tone after regaining his self control.

'Brat…this will not make you happy,' Kyuubi warned him slowly.

_Just spill it, damn it!!_

Naruto thought in frustration.

'Right…the time to uncover this secret has come, brat. Listen carefully then…,' and then…Kyuubi began his story…..

**End of Chapter 26**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, it's short, sorry for that. Oh, and it is cliffhanger. I know it is evil, but I don't want to reveal the secret here, so I have no choice to end it but here. Anyway…what do you think of this chapter? Actually I want to make him meet Sasuke first and do lovey-dovey things, but my hands have been itching to write about Akatsuki and its secret!! Sorry if it sounds too rush. Yes, the story almost ENDS!! OMG!! I even can't write about Naruto and Sasuke in grown up version!! I can't make them have SEX!! Aaaah! What should I do!? Whatever…just like my other story, this story also walks by itself even if I have decided the ending. The problem now is…how can I bring the story line there? I'll try my best not to mess everything later…. Anyway, thanks fro reading. Lets' meet again in next chapter and…always love you guuuuys!!

With so much Love,

Lunaryu


	28. Kyuubi's InterludeStrory From The Past

Be Careful to Say Your Wishes

**A/N: **Yaaah, I am so sorry for being late to post this chapter. It should have been posted in last Saturday, but it took more time than I had expected before to finish it…. Not to mention, this chapter is rather controversial and I am afraid I will get many flame from a certain character's fan…. I will say sorry first before you get angry anyway. Well, enough with this useless babbling. Please enjoy this chapter…though you may not be able to enjoy it actually, because this chapter is pretty tense…in my perspective.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns everything in Naruto…and I don't.**

**Warning: **_Extreme caution for foul language, oOC of characters, and yaoi (KyuuMinato), be ware—!_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 27: _Kyuubi's Interlude; Story from The Past_**

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked in demanding look at Kyuubi.

'This story will not make you happy. Moreover, it may break you down into pieces…,' Kyuubi said in sad tone.

"…," Naruto was silent for awhile before he decided to hear it. "Let me hear it, Kyuubi," Naruto said slowly as Kyuubi sighed.

When they arrived at Suna, Shizune had to cure Temari and Kankuro who had been poisoned by Sasori. Then they had to wait for a day to get a clue to find Gaara. During the vacuum time, Kyuubi began to tell his story about the past, relating to the secret of Akatsuki….

&

—**Konohagakure, past time—**

Kyuubi was watching his prey slowly and silently. He narrowed his eyes at the rabbit under a tree in predatory look. Then in second, he attacked his prey and ate it. Kyuubi licked his bloody paw and then looked up at the sky from inside the forest.

_What a boring day…._

He thought in bored face. "There isn't anything interesting in human world. I should just go home with Fushimi if I knew earlier," the golden red fox whined slightly.

"Hey, look, it is a golden fox!!" Suddenly, someone shouted loudly out of nowhere.

Kyuubi jumped in surprise. He quickly faced the opponent while hissing at whoever it was angrily. He saw a dark haired boy, looking at him in sparkling eyes and interested gaze behind his goggle. "Huwaaa, so cuuuute!! It's really a golden red fox!" he shouted in excited voice.

"Baka… Don't go '_gyaa-gyaa_' over something like that, Obito," another person came up from on top of a tree and jumped beside the boy called Obito. This time was a silver haired kid with mask covering lower part of his face.

"Oh, shut up, Kakashi! You-who have no taste on cute things-should never comment me!" Obito shouted at his friend, called Kakashi, in an annoyed look.

"You really look like a girl," Kakashi boy said while sighing in a bored look.

"What did you say!? You-bastard!" Obito shouted at him angrily and then he was about to punch Kakashi when someone suddenly appeared behind them.

"_Hai-hai, sokomade_ (yes, yes, that's enough)," a tall golden haired man said face faulting while holding the children on their back collars.

"Sensei!?" Obito and Kakashi shouted in surprise and in unison.

"Jeez, you-two…. Can't you get along sometimes?" the blue eyed blond man asked, sweat dropping seeing his two bickering pupils.

"Kakashi started it, sensei! He insulted me!" Obito protested at the man.

"What…you're the one who wanted to attack me first," Kakashi said while throwing Obito a dirty look.

"_Yakamashi_ (shut up)!" Obito shouted at Kakashi in a furious face.

"_Yamete, futari-tomo_ (stop it, you two)!" a girl appeared in front of the man and smacked Obito and Kakashi on their head.

"Ouch!" they shouted in pain at that. "What the hell was that for, Rin!?" the two boys shouted at their girl teammate, Rin, slightly annoyed.

"_Hazukashi darou, sensei no mae de_ (it's really embarrassing, you know, moreover…in front of sensei)!" she shouted at them while blushing madly in anger and embarrassment facing her teammates idiocy.

"_Maa, maa_, please be quiet, guys…. You scare the fox," the blond-teacher reminded them while sweat dropping again when he looked at the '_gyaa-gyaa_' battle between his three pupils now.

Kyuubi looked at the humans in a dumbfounded face while sweat dropping.

_Aho ka, kono ningen-tachi (are these humans idiot)?_

Kyuubi thought inwardly while realizing his error on deciding to protect humans. He should just destroy them to protect Nature. Kyuubi sighed long. He really wasted his time in human world. He would go back to his world then. He felt really stupid to be caught up with those idiots.

However, when he was about to leave, suddenly he was caught and lifted up. "GEEEH!?" he hissed in surprised as his eyes met the pool of sky colored eyes.

"Whoa, it really is a golden red fox!" the man shouted in disbelief. "Waaah, so cuuute!" the blond-teacher looked at Kyuubi in sparkling eyes as well.

Kakashi fell down to the ground, sweat dropping, Rin dropped her jaw in shock, and Obito looked stunned at that. "Se-sensei…?" Kakashi tried to call him while recovering from his shock in pale disbelieving face.

"It's the first time I see a golden red fox! Waaah, it really is cute! I want to have him as my pet!" the blond said enthusiastically.

_Jodan janai yo (don't be kidding)!_

Kyuubi thought in dizzy state. He didn't believe that there was human brave enough to touch him like that. Didn't he know that touching _youkai_ (demon) could kill him!?

"Sensei, golden-red fox is a _youkai_! You should be careful touching it!" Kakashi said in panicked voice.

_That's right! Your student even knows about that! How can you not know!?_

Kyuubi shouted inside his head loudly.

"Of course I know that," the blonde said slowly. "But, it's really cute, I can't help but love it!" the blonde said while grinning cheerily.

"………………………………." There was long silence after his words before suddenly Obito said, "That's right, sensei! It's really cute!" agreeing his teacher in wide grin. Kakashi looked at them while sweat dropping, so did Rin. However, they agreed him in some ways. Their teacher was cuter when he held something cute anyway.

_Woi, woi! Don't agree it so easily!_

Kyuubi protested inwardly, irritated. He really couldn't stand those weird people.

"Aaah, I really want to keep it as a pet," the blond-teacher said in longing look at the cute creature in his arms. "But I can't take it away from nature," he said suddenly. "Golden-red fox is a protector of our mountain. It should live freely in nature or its power might be gone for too much contact with human," he said as he put down Kyuubi to the ground. Kyuubi quickly ran away from them, hiding on a branch of one of a big tree in the forest and watched them from high place carefully.

"Heeh, is that true, sensei? So…there is a protector for a mountain?" Obito asked in surprised look.

"Of course there is. If there isn't, who will give us the food and protect us from the cruelness of nature? I believe those kinds of things, and many people do, even Sandaime believes in them. That's why we have to respect nature and protect it from any harm too, as an exchange of what it has given to us," the blond-teacher said again, giving lesson to his pupils. "If we do it, nature will help us in many things, even in war," he continued in sad gaze.

"Sensei…," Rin looked at his teacher in concerned look.

"I actually didn't want to involve the nature when humans have the war. The mountains are gone and the animals suffer great loss. Japanese wolves also…are threatened to extinction," the blonde said in really regretting face. "That fox…, it might be the one and only in this mountain, so I don't want to separate it from nature and make it suffer," he continued in soft gaze.

"Well, then, why don't we protect this mountain together, sensei?" Kakashi said without expression while thinking.

The teacher and Rin were surprised at the sudden proposal, and Obito looked at him as if he were an alien from other planet. "Did you bump your head somewhere, Kakashi?" the dark haired boy asked in pale face.

"How rude! I just asked if we can protect this mountain or not!" Kakashi said in blushing face.

"Well, it's just so fucking rare to hear you saying something so _humanly_ like that," Obito said in sarcasm.

"_Kisama—_, I said it because I want to be friend of you, baka!" Kakashi said in an annoyed look. Obito was quite surprised at that, but then he grinned widely at him.

"Let's do it together then!" Obito said in happy face while hugging Kakashi from aside and smiling so lovely at him. Kakashi just looked at another way, but he looked like blushing at that. The teacher laughed slightly and Rin chuckled at them. Everyone seemed really happy at the idea while walking together out of the mountain.

Kyuubi looked at the humans from his spot in surprised eyes. He didn't know that there were humans who loved Nature like them, well, especially the blond-man. He looked really caring about nature. Kyuubi took another form of his body. He changed his self into human shape in flaming colored hair and eyes. He watched those humans in full interest.

"I thought human world has rotten, but it seems there are still humans who have interesting personality," Kyuubi said while smiling. Well, as long as there were people like them, he would not give up on taking the test. He also wanted to protect the forest, mountains, and human who loved them.

&

Some other time, the blond man came again to the forest to rest. He liked watching the cloud while laying down defenselessly on the grass near the lake. He looked so peaceful when he did that. Kyuubi watched him carefully each time he came there whether he was with his students or alone. Kyuubi had set his interest in the blond-man, and he liked seeing his handsome and cute face. He looked so innocent with his childish smile. However, Kyuubi could tell that the blond-man was not ordinary human. More…because he was so powerful, that's why Kyuubi set his interest on him.

_Though…he doesn't look like someone who can kill other people…._

Kyuubi thought in fond feeling as he watched the man graciously.

_I wonder who his name is…._

Kyuubi really wanted to know more about the blonde, and then he decided to take action to tease the human. He wanted to see his reaction when he knew what Kyuubi was. Kyuubi snickered lightly. He knew _Fushimi Inari_ would scold him later, but he didn't care. His prankster blood was boiling now, and he wanted to tease someone!

Kyuubi jumped from the tree to the lake, producing splashing sound when he was connected to the water. The blonde heard that and was surprised. He sat up in ready stance, and looked around in alert. Then he looked at the middle of the lake and saw the golden-red fur on the surface of the water.

_The fox!_

The blonde jumped straightly to the lake to save the golden-red fox. He even forgot to take off his clothes first. It would be really hard to move in those clothes because they would absorb the water and the water made them really heavy.

The blonde had just realized his error when he felt hard to move in the water. He would have drowned if someone hadn't caught his hand and pulled him to the surface. The blonde coughed madly, spurting water when he tried to breathe.

"_Baka ka, omae_ (are you stupid or what)? How can you save someone else if you're about to drown yourself?" someone spoke in low baritone voice as they reached the surface. The blonde was still coughing, but he tried to see who it was, holding him tightly like that.

When he could see clearly, he faced someone who was really handsome having crimson flaming-colored hair and eyes. The blonde was too caught up by those enticing flaming eyes until he didn't realize that he was pulled back to the shore. When they arrived there, Kyuubi released him to collapse to the grass while water was still dripping from their body. The blonde couldn't release his gaze from the crimson eyed man. He didn't know what happened to him, he just couldn't.

"Oi, _daijoubu ka_ (are you alright)?" Kyuubi asked him while kneeling beside him.

The blonde snapped in surprise. "Aah, sorry!" he said suddenly in clumsy look. "I-I have to save the fox! The fox is…," he was about to run and jump to the water again if Kyuubi caught his hand.

"It's ok, I'm fine," Kyuubi said while stroking his hair behind.

"Well, I'm afraid it's not you I'm talking about…," the blonde said in nervous face, but then Kyuubi gazed at him in unreadable expression. Somehow it was telling the blonde that he didn't need to worry over anything. Then after five seconds, the blonde realized what it meant. "You…impossible, are you that…!?" the blonde looked at the crimson haired man in disbelief as he tried to look for the fox by looking at the lake. The lake and then him, in exchange, while pointing at him.

"You've just realized? You're quite slow," Kyuubi stated in arrogant smirk.

………………………………………………………………………………………….. There's really long silence between both men until ten seconds before the blonde, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" shouted at him in shocked look. Kyuubi thought that -this blonde really was slow for a great Ninja- while sweat dropping.

&

"So…you can change your shape into human…," the blonde said slowly while looking at Kyuubi's feature in admiration. Well, it's quite strange, though. People should be scared of youkai anyway, but the blond-man showed no sign of fear. He looked completely interested in Kyuubi's antics.

"You're quite strange for a human," Kyuubi stated at the blonde in odd look.

"Ahaha, you think so too? Well, many people said that though…especially when I chose Jiraya-sensei as my teacher. The villagers thought I had lost my mind," the blonde spoke while grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck. Kyuubi stared at the man deeply and then he softened his gaze. Kyuubi chuckled slowly.

"Even if you're strange, I know you're a good person," Kyuubi said while nuzzling the blonde's neck lovingly. The blonde looked so surprised at Kyuubi's action.

"He-hey, what are you—!?" the blonde stuttered while blushing.

"It's a friendship sign," Kyuubi said while licking his cheek softly in closed eyes, making the blonde blush even redder in freezing state. Well, it's because Kyuubi's action was surprisingly good to feel. The blonde looked so shocked when he felt that he didn't hate it at all. Kyuubi opened his eyes slowly to look at the blue eyes which were the blonde's. "What's your name?" he asked in soft low whisper, sounding like seducing (it was youkai's nature, especially Kyuubi. He had stronger sex appeal than other demons).

The blonde shut his eyes in surprise. "Mi-Minato…, Namikaze…Minato," he answered in stuttering voice, trying not to get distracted by Kyuubi's act, but he seemed failed because he was as red as tomato now.

"Namikaze…the _wave of wind_…, that's a good and strong name," Kyuubi said while smiling warmly as he tried to carve the name into his memory and heart. "_Ore-sama no namae wa_ (my-honorable name is) Kyuubi, _Aranami Kyuubi_ (cruel-waved-ocean nine tails). You can call me Kyuubi, and you'd better be glad for knowing my legendary name, Minato," Kyuubi said again in arrogant smirk after seeing Minato's confused-surprised-blushing face. Kyuubi chuckled again at him. "You looked extremely cute when you're blushing," he teased the blond-man.

"He-hey! I'm not a girl!" Minato protested while blushing more deeply in flaming red color.

"Just like a boiled squid," Kyuubi said again while laughing now. Minato looked so embarrassed at that, but he didn't say anything to protest more.

"So…how can you turn into human?" Minato asked again in curious look after Kyuubi stopped laughing. He really wanted to know how that could happen.

"That's a secret," Kyuubi said in teasing tone and sexy gaze.

Arshi blushed lightly when he saw the beauty in Kyuubi's feature. "Hey, I really want to know!" Minato pouted cutely, trying to stop his blushing for creeping further.

Kyuubi laughed again, and then he began to share his secret as a God-wannabe creature. He was taking a test to protect mountain and human who had connection with the mountain and the forest. Minato also told him many things about his self, his Ninja life and everything. Soon they became really good friends.

Minato often came to the mountain and talked a lot to Kyuubi. Kyuubi was glad that he could be friend with Minato. He was a good and innocent man. Kyuubi liked this human. He wanted to protect him.

However….

"Kyuubi…I…I love you…," Minato said in longing gaze to the crimson haired man in front of him. Kyuubi was really surprised at the confession. He was silent, unable to speak even single word. He stared at Minato in widened eyes. "I just…want you to know my feeling," Minato said suddenly continuing in nervous smile. "Moreover…the war is coming closer. I don't know if I will still be alive tomorrow. I don't want to regret anything, that's why I decide to confess." Minato smiled at Kyuubi in sad look.

Kyuubi was still silent. It made Minato feel bad. "I'm sorry, Kyuubi, just forget about it. You can forget what I've spoken today if you feel that's inappropriate," Minato said while grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck again, still feeling so embarrassed at his confession.

Kyuubi lifted his gaze at Minato's face. "You're my friend, Minato. I want to protect you," Kyuubi said in soft smile. He was just surprised. He actually really liked Minato, even if he didn't know if it was love or simply affection. He indeed considered Minato special in his heart.

"You're…not mad at me?" Minato asked in disbelief at Kyuubi's statement.

"Why should I? I love you as my brother, pal," Kyuubi said while grinning widely at Minato. Minato looked really relieved at that, and he smiled lovingly at Kyuubi.

"I have to go to the front line in upcoming war, Kyuubi. Wish me luck. Don't forget to pray for my safety! I'll visit you again after the war ends!" Minato said while running and waving his hands in smiling face, as if he were about to go picnic and not war.

"Of course I will, Minato," Kyuubi said in soft smile at the blonde. He prayed for his safety to _Fujiyama no Ryuu_ (the Dragon of Fuji Mountain), so he would come back unharmed, safe and sound.

Years during of Minato's absence on his life, Kyuubi found his love in a human woman who bore and gave birth to his children (it is due to the rules that youkai can't be involved in humans' quarrel. If Kyuubi helped Minato, he would be punished by _Kami_). Kyuubi was really happy to have his family around him. Of course he never forgot about Minato all the times. He talked a lot about him to his family. It showed how Kyuubi loved this human, and surprisingly, his family had not minded it.

Several years later, the war ended. As his promise, Minato came back to visit his beloved Kyuubi because he was still alive. However, this Minato was different from Minato several years before. He looked so…dark and gloomy. "I'm home, Kyuubi," he greeted the youkai while smiling faintly.

"Minato…, you're back," Kyuubi said in happy face. Even if he looked different, Kyuubi still considered him as his friend. "Welcome back, pal," Kyuubi greeted him back longingly.

Minato looked at Kyuubi in sad gaze. "Obito_ wa shindeiru_ (is dead)," Minato told him the news suddenly.

Kyuubi looked surprised. "Obito…one of your pupils…. Is he the dark haired boy from Uchiha Clan?" Kyuubi asked in concerned face. Minato nodded slowly. "I see…you've lost lots of people in this war…. I'm really sorry to hear that," Kyuubi stated in sad expression. Minato looked like almost crying, so Kyuubi spread his arms in front of the blonde to offer comfort. Minato looked at him in glassing eyes, and then he ran and hugged him, crying hard.

Kyuubi didn't say anything as the blonde cried on his chest. He didn't know how to comfort him because he had never lost anything. He was scared if he would deepen the unhealed wounds in Minato's heart. He simply hugged him in silence while hearing Minato's crying.

After sometimes, the blond man seemed calming down. Still in Kyuubi's embrace, he asked something surprising to the youkai. "_Doushite…ningen wa shindeiru no ka_ (why do…people die)?"

Kyuubi jolted in surprise at the question. Even if Minato looked like not asking anyone in particular, more…he seemed asking himself over that question, Kyuubi felt that he _had to_ answer it. "Well…everything which has life will die eventually," Kyuubi said slowly in soft voice.

"_Jaa _(then)_…_you will too?" Minato asked again in really sad gaze as he stared deeply into Kyuubi's crimson eyes.

Kyuubi looked at Minato in solemn look. "Yeah," he answered it slightly. "But, I will not die before you because I'm a _youkai_. I still have long-long lifetime," he continued fast before Minato set his miserable expression more.

Minato looked at Kyuubi in lightened mood. "Then…can we be together always?" the blond-man asked again in hopeful eyes.

"Of course we can," Kyuubi smiled at him surely in strong gaze. Minato smiled so lovingly at the youkai and then he kissed Kyuubi's lips. Kyuubi looked surprised at that.

"It's a promise then…," Minato looked at Kyuubi's eyes differently. It's the first time Kyuubi saw that kind of light in Minato's blue eyes. He didn't know what it was, but somehow, he felt something dangerous from him. His instinct told him like that, but Minato was his friend. He would never do something to harm him, right?

However…, it's the biggest mistake Kyuubi had ever made in his centuries life time. The moment he promised Minato that he would always be together with him, he had decided what kind of disaster would occur, not only in his life but also in the entire of Fire Country.

&

"Kyuubi!" Minato called the red haired man while running in waving hands. He looked really happy and excited.

"Oh, Minato, what's up?" Kyuubi greeted him in small smile the moment the blond-man arrived in front of him while panting.

"_Ne, kiite-kiite_ (hey, listen-listen)," Minato said enthusiastically. "I'm chosen to inherit Hokage's title from Sandaime!" he continued, still panting, but looked really excited.

"Oh, that's really great of you! _Sasuga_ (as expected from) Minato! That's really cool! You did a great job!" Kyuubi gave him rains of compliments.

Minato blushed when he looked at Kyuubi's shiny happy face. "It's…it's not that great though…. It's because of Kyuubi as well," Minato said again while still blushing. He even stuttered when he said those words.

"It's not. It's your own hard work that you can reach it. I didn't do anything for you, did I?" Kyuubi said.

"No! Of course Kyuubi did many things for me! If Kyuubi was not around when I was down, by the time I became really sick of facing death and war, I would never be strong enough to reach this point!" Minato insisted hard.

Kyuubi was surprised at first, but then he smiled at Minato in soft gaze. "Thank you, it's such a pleasure to have you think that way about me," Kyuubi said elegantly. Minato blushed again when he saw how mature Kyuubi was, unlike him who was childish and really emotional. He felt embarrassed at that. "Well, then, _omedetto_ (congratulation) Minato for being chosen as _Yondaime_ (The Fourth) Hokage. Hope you can do your duty well, ne?" Kyuubi grinned at Minato teasingly.

"Of course I will! I will protect Konoha and the villagers! I'll build my ideal world without death and war!" Minato said enthusiastically at his ideas. His eyes were sparkling as if he were a child who told his dream to his mother. He looked so worked up and happy. Kyuubi was really glad for him from the bottom of his heart.

"Well, with this one I have more news that makes me extremely happy today," Kyuubi said suddenly.

"Eh, more…what's the other?" Minato asked him, interested.

"Well, actually, today, just now my youngest son was born. Now I'm gathering water and some meats for my wife. The giving birth process must exhaust her so much…," Kyuubi said in happy face. "And you see..," Kyuubi kept talking for awhile longer before he stopped in middle of his line when he realized that Minato became extremely quiet. "Minato?" Kyuubi turned his face at Minato.

At that time, Kyuubi saw the fire in Minato's eyes. He didn't know what kind of fire it was, but it was really frightening, as if it burnt his entire soul. Kyuubi gasped in shock as Minato smiled suddenly. "Ah, that's really happy news! _Omedetto_, Kyuubi!" Minato said in cheery look and wide grin.

_Wh-what was that…just now…!?_

Kyuubi gulped slightly as he looked at Minato's face.

"But hey, at least you can invite me to your wedding, you know!" Minato pouted at him because of that.

_Just now…I sensed the very strong urge to run away from him…!_

Kyuubi was totally confused. He wondered if he imagined something too much. "Well, can't be helped you know. You're in war when I got married. Moreover, I'm not _human_, why must I follow your method of marrying someone?" Kyuubi said, sweat dropping. He thought that Minato just forgot that Kyuubi was youkai.

"Ah, you just mentioned that!" Minato had just remembered, and then he laughed over himself while muttering how dumb he was. Kyuubi was staring at him secretly and silently, pretending to laugh when Minato laughed hard.

_He looks fine now, but just now…no way. Impossible could Minato show such murderous look. He's a good man, a Hokage, and he's my friend! It's impossible, right…?_

However, Kyuubi couldn't help feeling insecure at that bad premonition. He was totally scared at Minato just now. Minato was not ordinary person, he knew that. He just…didn't understand him sometimes, and it scared him.

&

"Hey, Kyuubi, I've just invented new jutsu! Do you want to see it?" Minato came to the forest after running away from his piled-up-paperwork for awhile. Then without warning, he approached Kyuubi and offered him to see his new jutsu.

Kyuubi looked at him oddly. "Is it alright if you come here after running away from your duty? Poor of your assistance," Kyuubi felt really sorry for whoever became assistance of this irresponsible Hokage.

"How rude, I'm just taking a break for awhile, you know! I will do my work properly after this," Minato said while pouting again. Kyuubi laughed at his face.

"You're really cute when you're angry, Minato," Kyuubi said, teasing the blond-man, and fortunately, it really did work to make Minato blush in red crimson.

"Don't tease me like that!" Minato protested, but he looked really worked up at that.

Kyuubi laughed again. He loved this human. He loved his time with the blonde. He loved him the way he was. He loved everything about him.

"Well, Kyuubi, this is the new jutsu I mentioned before," Minato said while performing hand seals. Then suddenly there was a '_poof_' and smoke gathered around Minato as he shouted, "_Oiroke no Jutsu_ (Sexy no Jutsu)!" –and then suddenly there was a beautiful sexy naked blue-eyed, long haired blond-woman in front of Kyuubi. "_Dou_ (how is it), Kyuubi-sama? Am I sexy enough?" the woman asked in seducing voice and gaze.

…………………………………………………………………………….

There was long-long silence as Kyuubi only stared at him, jaw dropped in stunned look and mouth gaped. The woman looked at Kyuubi in concerned look. "Am I not good enough?" she asked Kyuubi worriedly.

Ten seconds later, Kyuubi burst out laughing. "Oh My GOD!! That's awesome! You're awesome, Minato!! That's really-really…The King of Prankster!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kyuubi couldn't stop laughing at him while pointing his forefinger at Minato. He laughed so madly until it drain away his strength. He fell and laughed on the ground while clutching his stomach in pain for too much laughing.

Minato looked pissed at that. "_Chotto, nani ga okashi_ (wait a sec, what's so funny)?" he asked while kneeling in front of the laughing Kyuubi, still in woman body. "This jutsu will definitely work for a pervert, you know!" Minato protested.

"Ye-yeah, that will definitely work to make your subordinates have nosebleed!" Kyuubi was still laughing when he said this.

Minato twitched even more when he heard that. "Then…why don't I test it to you, Kyuubi?" Minato said suddenly while reaching his slender fingers to Kyuubi's chest. "What do you think about me in this form, Kyuubi?" Minato asked in elegant voice of mature woman. He looked straightly into Kyuubi's crimson eyes in deep-blue-sky-ocean eyes. Kyuubi was forced to stop laughing, fascinated by him, no, her…err…whatever.

_Minato is beautiful. He sure is. _

Kyuubi would not deny that. Kyuubi softened his gaze at Minato and pulled the blonde closer. "You're beautiful, I admit that, but…I love you the way you are," Kyuubi said in low seducing whisper. Minato was fascinated in return. He closed his eyes as he neared Kyuubi's face and they kissed passionately.

"Kyuubi…," Minato murmured slowly between their kisses.

"_Otoosan _(Dad)!" suddenly, someone called. Kyuubi and Minato were surprised and quickly parted. Minato came back to his male form and kept his distance from the crimson haired man.

Kyuubi looked afar and found a kid in red hair like him. He looked so cute with the tails waving around behind him and fox ears on his head. The kid ran nearing them and when he arrived, he jumped Kyuubi in big hug. "_Toosan_, you took so long! _Kaasan ga simpai shiteru yo_ (mother is worried, you know)!" he said in cute pouting face.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Yamato. I meet my old friend and we just talked for awhile," Kyuubi said in guilty look.

"Old friend?" the kid asked in a confused face.

"Yeah, my dear best friend, why don't you introduce yourself to him?" Kyuubi pointed to Minato. The kid flushed when he realized that there was another person beside him.

"Ah, I'm sorry for my rudeness!" the kid said in blushing face while standing up. "Um…I'm Aranami Yamato, may I know you?" he asked politely.

"Minato, Namikaze Minato. Nice to meet you, Yamato-kun," Minato smiled at him fondly. They talked for a short time, and then Yamato went away after Kyuubi asked him to bring the meat and the water to his mother. "Duh, Kyuubi, he's so cute! I bet you looked like that when you're a kid!" Minato said enthusiastically.

"Ahaha, you think so? Well, actually he looks more like my wife than I am," Kyuubi grinned at Minato slightly.

"So…he's your eldest son?" Minato guessed.

"Yeah," Kyuubi said, still looking very happy. "Araka is good woman. She didn't mind me as youkai. She bore and gave birth to my children. She's perfect," Kyuubi said in soft gaze.

"You look happy about it, Kyuubi, but you actually don't love her that way, do you?" Minato said again in sure eyes.

Kyuubi was startled at first, but then he smiled in giving up look. "You can read me so well," Kyuubi said in slowly. "Yeah, she is a good woman, but I can't love her that way. Even if I have said that to her she doesn't mind. She loves me and I love her even if it's not the romantic love. She has the motherly figure and I need children. She did a lot of things for me. I'm grateful at that." Kyuubi stated firmly in sure gaze.

…………………………………………………………………..

"If you just need children, I can give you as well," Minato said suddenly after the long silence. Kyuubi lifted his face at Minato in a shocked look. Minato smiled at Kyuubi. "You see, that Oiroke no Jutsu can transform male body into female. Of course the inside will change too. This jutsu makes males able to bear and give birth like the females. I develop this jutsu to help the soldiers who have not married to leave the proof of their existence in this world. I as well…may die without marrying anyone, but…I think I want children from you," Minato said while looking straightly into Kyuubi's eyes.

Kyuubi was still very shocked. He couldn't believe that Minato just said he wanted children from him. Didn't that mean they would have sex? Kyuubi couldn't understand his reason. "Minato, you…."

"I told you I love you before, Kyuubi, and it hasn't changed," Minato said while resting his head on Kyuubi's chest. "I love you…I always do, and I want you to love me back," he continued.

Kyuubi loved this human. He did love him, but…. "I can't," Kyuubi said slowly. "You're precious to me, Minato, but I can't treat you like that," Kyuubi said without doubt.

Minato was silent for awhile before eventually he asked, still in Kyuubi's embrace, "Why…?"

"Because you're my dear precious friend," Kyuubi said slowly. Minato clutched Kyuubi's shirt hard, and then he released it slowly.

"_So ka_ (oh, I see)," Minato took one step back, and then he lifted his face and smiled once more to Kyuubi. "Well, I guess I have to give up then. Sorry for bothering you, Kyuubi," Minato said in semi-sad gaze. Kyuubi felt the slight pain on his chest when he saw that face. He realized that he had hurt the precious friend of his, and it hurt him as well.

Then Minato turned his back and walked away, leaving Kyuubi behind. Kyuubi slightly regretted his action to him when he saw the lonely back. However, he didn't see Minato's face when he walked away….

&

Minato had not made his appearance for almost a year after their last encounter. Kyuubi were not bothered to come to see him. He just waited for him to appear again. If he thought about it from future, he would feel so much regret why he maintained his arrogant pride. If he had tried to say sorry first, it wouldn't have become so bad.

"Araka, I'm home," Kyuubi greeted his wife when he came into his house. However, the house felt extremely quiet that day. Kyuubi thought that it was odd. His wife and children were supposed to be at home. Kyuubi walked further inside. "Araka, Yamato, Nadeshiko!" he called his wife and his two children, but no one answered him. Kyuubi began to feel worried. "Araka!" Kyuubi called even more loudly.

Kyuubi began to look for his family in each room. Then, nearing his bedroom, he smelled something familiar. It was his wife's smell, but it was mixed with another smell. The smell of Iron…; Kyuubi widened his eyes when he recognized the smell. It was blood.

Kyuubi stumbled and ran hurriedly to his room. "Araka!!" he shouted while barging the room only to fine the pool of blood bellow his feet, and in the middle of the room was…a blond haired man who was crushing the throat of Kyuubi's wife on his right hand.

_Wha…!?_

Kyuubi widened his eyes in shock and in horror when he saw that. His eyes felt burning and blurring. His vision was shaking. He couldn't digest the view before his eyes. "Mina-…to…?" Kyuubi called the name before even realizing what that meant.

The blond man responded to the call. He turned his face at Kyuubi, and then he smiled. "Welcome home, Kyuu," he said in happy look.

Kyuubi was too shocked at this. He didn't know what happened. He couldn't believe this. "What…what are you doing…? What are you…to my wife…!?" Kyuubi tried to part his eyes from Minato's blue eyes. However, he couldn't. Those eyes were really beautiful. They're too beautiful until he felt scared.

"Huh? Oh, this…?" Minato looked at the dead woman in his hand. "She refused to leave you, so I had no choice but kill her," Minato said coolly while releasing her corpse and let it drop to the pool of blood below him.

"Wha-…!?" Kyuubi was shocked even more to hear that. "What…why…!?" Kyuubi didn't know how to accept this.

"She was in the way," Minato said while staring at the corpse in the coldest eyes Kyuubi had ever seen. "I told her that I need you, so I asked her to leave you. She refused it, how stupid…," Minato said while cleaning the blood stained on his hand and face, but he couldn't clean the bloodstain on his Hokage's outfit.

"What…what do you mean by that!?" Kyuubi screamed at him while slamming Minato's back to the wall really hard. He glared daggers at the blond man in flaming crimson eyes.

Minato opened his eyes and looked straightly at Kyuubi's eyes. "That's obvious. _**I want you for my self only**_," Minato said it coolly.

Kyuubi gritted his teeth in anger at that answer. "_**KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_**!!**" he shouted angrily at Minato and released his seal on his human body. The tails sprouted out one by one, his claws became longer, and he would have ripped Minato's head from his neck if the said blonde had not used his special jutsu, the jutsu which made everyone call him The Yellow Flash of Konoha.

"Why are you angry?" Minato looked surprised at that.

"You…don't you realize that you have just killed MY fucking WIFE!?" Kyuubi screamed at him in total anger.

"You don't love her, do you?" Minato asked back in confusion.

"Wha-…!?" Kyuubi looked at Minato in disbelief.

"I just tried to help you to get rid of her. She bothered you, didn't she? You said you didn't love her and she forced you to be with her, right?" Minato asked again.

"I NEVER said THAT!" Kyuubi roared sternly. "I love her! I love my children! I love my family!" When Kyuubi said that, he remembered that his children were not there. "My children…!" Kyuubi glared at Minato in threatening gaze. "Where _the fuck_ do you hide MY CHILDREN!?"

"Your children…?" Minato looked like trying to remember. "Ah, those kittens…don't worry, Kyuubi. They're your children, I will not harm them," Minato smiled childishly at Kyuubi. "If you follow me, I'll return them to you, Kyuu."

"You…only to get me…that far…!! You're the worst HUMAN!!" Kyuubi screamed again at him. "GIVE ME BACK my CHILDREN!!" Kyuubi began to attack. His transformation became faster and faster. He transformed into Nine Tails Demon Fox in short time while spreading his red flaming chakra, destroying everything around him. Minato was forced to retreat away from him.

"_Subarashi_ (how splendid)," Minato said while staring at the flaming chakra in admiration. "Kyuubi…you're really beautiful. That chakra is really bizarre, strong, destroying, out of logic, as well as beautiful. It's frightening…. You're the best art in this world," Minato complimented Kyuubi with the fire of possessive madness in his eyes.

"MINATOOOO!!" Kyuubi roared again at the blond man in complete anger while flaring his tails around, trying to hit the blond man, but it was futile to face Minato's flash jutsu. His movement was too fast to follow.

"_Haah, kimi ga hoshi_ (I want you)…, Kyuubi…I need you even more to create my perfect world. My world without death and war," the blond man said more seriously.

"World without war and death you say…then what do you think you're doing NOW!? You KILLED my WIFE and KIDNAP my CHILDREN!! What the fuck do you want to do with my CHILDREN!? What the fuck are you planning to do to this world!?" Kyuubi screamed at him again.

"Sacrifice is needed to create the perfect world. Kyuubi…I want you to help me create that world. Look, I can give you children too. You see, I gave birth to my first son. Well, it's not yours though…a man from Wave Country fell for me and I made him as my experiment object. We did it; and I can give birth as well. See, I have proven it, right? Now…would you be mine, Kyuubi? I need you to make more splendid children. I need your chakra force to rule this world. I need you by my side…."

"ARE YOU INSANE!? WHAT'S THE FUCK WITH PERFECT WORLD!? IT WILL NOT GIVE BACK MY WIFE!! I WANT MY CHILDREN!! GIVE THEM BACK TO ME, YOU'RE SICK!!" Kyuubi screamed even louder. His voice vibrated and his tails destroyed the mountain. He grew even bigger and bigger to be a monster. He lost his humanity at all once. He was conquered by anger and madness. He thought only to destroy the man in front of him, not even bothered to think that he was destroying the mountain, villages, and humans which he supposed to protect.

Minato looked at Kyuubi in shocked look. "You…refused me as well?" he asked in disbelieving face. "Why…? I thought you're the only one who would support me…," Minato looked at Kyuubi in really sad look. "I thought…I could rely on you…," he said in really regretful look.

"_Damatte_ (shut your fucking mouth up)!! _Kisama SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ (DIEEEEEE)!!" Kyuubi shouted again and attacked him mercilessly.

Minato dodged all the attacks in sad closed eyes. "_Shouganai na_ (it can't be helped then)…," Minato said in remorseful tone. "Even if I really want to be with you…," Minato performed some seals and then his kage bunshin appeared beside him with a blond haired red-baby on his arms. "Look…, my lovely children, Kyuubi…. I actually don't want to do this…, but I have no choice. I must have you no matter what, that's why…I'll make you mine with this child as the media. The _fuuin-ninjutsu_ (sealing technique) will keep you only for me," Minato smiled again sweetly.

Kyuubi couldn't hear him even further as Minato told him the process of the jutsu. He kept attacking the blond man with attacks which were totally ignored by him because he still busy explaining the jutsu. "This jutsu is dangerous because I have to sacrifice a soul or more to borrow _Shinigami_'s power," Minato continued. "But I can't die here…. This world still needs me," he said again in small smile. "That's why…I need a suitable sacrifice to seal you, Kyuubi. That's the duty of your children," Minato said while performing more seals to bring out his Kage Bunshin more. Then two shadow clones appeared behind Minato, each holding Kyuubi's child.

"Otoosan!!" Yamato shouted, calling his father when he saw the giant monster fox in front of him.

"Yamato!!" Kyuubi snapped when he realized that Yamato was near him. He couldn't careless or he would hurt his own children. "Hang on, Yamato! I will save you!" Kyuubi shouted loudly at him.

"Oh…I can't let that," Minato said while blocking Kyuubi's vision of his child by standing between them. "_Kyuubi wa boku no mono_ (Kyuubi is mine), _aitsu ga darenimo no sasenai_ (I will not let anyone has him)," Minato said flatly.

"What do you want to do, Minato!?" Kyuubi shouted alertly as he saw the blond man performed seals of _mi _(snake), _inoshishi_ (boar), _hitsuji_ (goat), _u _(rabbit), _inu_ (dog), _ne_ (mouse), _torii_ (rooster), _uma_ (horse), and the last one was _mi_ (snake) again.

Finishing the seals, Minato clasped his hands in front of his face. Then suddenly amount of enormous chakra were gathered from his body and then it performed something behind him. "_Fuuin Ninjutsu_ (Sealing Technique); _Shikifujin_ (Deathly Demonic Jail)!!" he shouted and then he quickly jumped out of the gathered chakra.

There, Kyuubi saw his children becoming soul sacrifice of the jutsu. White Shinigami held two souls of his children. "Oh _God…. _YAMATOOOOO!! NADESHIKOOOOO!!" he screamed in complete horror as the hand of Shinigami plunged inside their back and passed trough their chest. The two kittens flew in front of him.

"Otoo…san…," Yamato tried to speak to him, but his voice was really weak.

_Yamato…._

"_Nigete_ (run)…," his daughter spoke weakly in wavering consciousness.

_Nadesiko…_

Minato jumped between the children while holding his own child. "_Fuuin_ (seal)," he said while offering his child in front of Kyuubi. The hands of Shinigami grabbed Kyuubi's souls_._

"_**IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_** (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)!!" **Kyuubi could only scream in horror as he was being sealed inside the baby while watching his children dying in front if his eyes. "MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL DEFFINITELY FUCKING KILL YOU!! ONE DAY, I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" he continued screaming, cursing and swearing as he was pulled into the baby's cold lightless soundless heart.

"The '_**Aka-Tsuki **_**(Red Moon)**'…will consume your power…to create the new world…," Minato laughs heartily, heard as deathly symphony by Kyuubi who was gradually losing his senses to the world outside.

Then, everything was dark. Kyuubi was sent to demonic jail inside Naruto's body. After that, he couldn't see, couldn't hear, and couldn't feel anything more….

&

—**Present time, Sunagakure—**

Naruto widened his eyes in complete shock after hearing Kyuubi's story. There's complete silence between Naruto and Kyuubi for a long time before Naruto, "_Uso…dayo ne_ (that's…a lie, right)…?" began to ask in shaking voice.

Kyuubi closed his eyes in regretful tone. "_Zanmen dana uso janai _(regretfully it's not a lie). _Jijitsu da_ (this is undeniable fact)," Kyuubi answered lowly in sad tone.

Naruto couldn't accept that quite right. He couldn't believe it. He was too shocked to believe. "Then…if you really tell me the truth then…. Then…my _mother_ is…!?" Naruto covered his face in horror. Everything he had believed all this time was actually a lie. The world and history had lied to him. He was caught up in the lies of the world.

Naruto didn't know what to do anymore….

**End of Chapter 27**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Yah, it's crazy story; yes it is. I welcome your flame; it's ok. It's indeed crazy after all. I'm quiet confused how to make this chapter because I have to involve Yondi and Kyuubi, and God…, I'm sorry for Yondi's fans. You may kill me for making him this crazy. I can't believe it my self. Well, what do you think of this chapter? Err…of course after long time of my absence I have to make something booming. Everyone always makes Yondi as a Hero, now I make him as an enemy, how do you think? I really want to know in your review of course! Well, after this past story I will make the real battle between Konoha and Akatsuki. Hope you like it as well. Ok, that's it for now. See you in next chapter! Thanks and love you!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	29. Between Truths and Lies

**A/N: **Another chapter for you... True, I want to finish this story as soon as possible, so I will not have any burdens to finish my other story! Yep, hope you like this chapter as well!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be...and the song I used in this story is not mine either.  
**

**Warning: **_foul language, shounen ai... _

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Chapter 28: **_**Between Truths and Lies**_

Sai often looked at Naruto. When he was thinking so sternly and sometimes was looking so shocked, Sai couldn't help wondering what was inside Naruto's head right then. Now he did the same thing. He watched Naruto's motion. He looked so serious, and after sometimes, he looked utterly shocked, and now he looked as if the world almost ended.

Sai was worried. Of course he knew that Naruto had Kyuubi inside him, and now they had been friends. However, Naruto seemed knowing things more much than he needed. It was not good, especially if Naruto knew what he should not know.

Sai continued watching Naruto, and now the boy was covering his head. He looked like thinking something really hard. Naruto uncovered his face, and now he looked hurt, so much until his pain radiated to Sai. He looked like almost crying, and Sai couldn't bear this sight anymore.

"Naruto," he called his beloved friend while walking towards the blond-boy.

Naruto was startled and quickly rubbed his eyes. He turned his face at Sai and smiled. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked, pretending to be calm.

_Fake smile…._

Sai whispered inside his heart in dismay. He hated when Naruto did that. Of course Naruto was really beautiful when he was smiling, but Sai could differ between the forced smile and genuine smile. Naruto's smile now was the first, and he didn't like it. However, he couldn't just say bluntly that he hated that smile, right?

"What are you doing, thinking hard like that? It's not like you at all," Sai said while sitting beside Naruto.

"Well…I have just thought many things, and I just kept wondering why it could be like that," Naruto said in discomfort while looking at the floor.

"Hmm…, what were you thinking then?" Sai asked again.

"It's a bit complicated, Sai…. I don't know how to begin it," Naruto replied in defeated voice.

"Oh, I see…," Sai sighed, not wanting to pry Naruto too much.

Then silence was there. No one desired to talk. Naruto was drowned inside his thought again, and Sai kept his eyes on the blonde. Sai often thought why Naruto couldn't be more open to him. Of course, their first encounter was not good, and he was sure that everyone would do the same, but they had been friends for almost three years now. Sai couldn't help thinking that Naruto still kept their distance much more than they needed.

Sai also often thought that Naruto was still and would always be chasing after Sasuke for his whole life. He had ever heard from Tsunade that Naruto would definitely inherit Hokage title after she retired, but Naruto kept avoiding that conversation because he still wanted to take Sasuke back. In Sai's opinion that was really ridiculous. Hokage was Naruto's dream, yet he was ready to sacrifice it only to bring back that bastard Uchiha. Sai understood that Naruto really loved him, but it was too much to his own good.

Then…this happened. He was dumped to the past, where his Sasuke was still there. Sai couldn't help but feel worried. What if Naruto didn't want to come back to reality? What if…he decided to stay forever…in _this world_? Sai didn't want to lose his first friend, so he decided to say something to Naruto.

"Naruto," Sai called him again. Naruto turned his face at Sai. "Do you realize that…this _past_ is a bit strange?" he asked.

Naruto looked at Sai in odd look. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Well…the people, the situation, don't you think it's a bit different from our experience?" Sai asked again.

"That's because we came from the future, and I have done many things to this past. That's why there were lots of things that were different from our experience," Naruto spoke lowly, not even looking at Sai.

"But…the number of the difference is not normal. No matter how different the past is, our memory doesn't change at all even if we're supposed to be from future. That's a bit…."

"It has nothing to do with that!" Naruto shouted suddenly, startling Sai when he glared at him in irritation. "This past is our past. It's different because we want it different! It's just like that!" he added while standing.

Sai looked at Naruto in really concerned face. Naruto covered his mouth slowly after that. "Sorry, Sai…. I didn't mean to shout at you," Naruto said again more calmly. "I am just worried because of our situation now. Please don't mind me," he continued slowly while smiling faintly to Sai.

Sai didn't say anything more when Naruto walked off, leaving him all alone. "Naruto…." Slowly, he whispered Naruto's name in really sad gaze.

&

"Naruto," Sasuke called the blond boy when he saw him.

Naruto turned to face the dark haired teen, and then he smiled lovingly. "Sasuke," he called him and then ran into him and jumped to hug him. "Did Asuma-sensei bring any news?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he found the first pursuing team. They're dead," Sasuke said in concern.

"Hmm…how are Kankuro and Temari?" Naruto asked again.

"Shizune-san has just removed all the poison from their bodies, and now she is making the antidote for the remaining poison," Sasuke informed.

"I see…then we just wait for Kankuro or Temari to regain conscious, and then we can do the search. Let me now if Chiyo-baachan presents," Naruto said while loosening his hug on Sasuke. He was about to go in other direction when his hand was caught suddenly by the raven. Naruto looked at Sasuke in questioning look.

"That Sai-guy," Sasuke began, "Who is he?" he asked expressionless.

"He's my old friend," Naruto said.

"But he seems really concerned about you," Sasuke said again. "He looked knowing you a lot more than I do," he continued.

Naruto was startled at first, but then he chuckled. "Don't worry, Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly. "No matter how close I am to Sai, you're still number one in my heart," he claimed while smiling softly.

Sasuke blushed at that and yelled at him afterwards for being so straight forward. "That's not what I mean!" Sasuke shouted at him in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed at that, and then he walked away to check Temari or Kankuro himself. Sasuke looked at his back from behind in unreadable expression. He looked almost like a cold block ice when his gaze pierced into Naruto, but the other boy didn't mind it at all.

&

Temari had regained conscious, as well as Kankuro who then accurately giving them information about the culprit who had kidnapped Gaara.

"_Aka Suna no Sasori_ (Sasori the Red Sand), missing-Nin from Sunagakure is one of the culprits," Kankuro said in pained face as he had just regained his consciousness.

"The other is a blond man who used bombs as his weapon," Temari informed. "He's really strong…and Gaara was beaten up by him," she continued.

"Any trace of them, Asuma?" Gai asked Asuma in serious look.

"Yeah, it seems Gaara left his sparkling sands on the way. We can pursue them using the sand as the guide," Asuma said.

"_Sasuga no_ (as we expected from) Gaara," Naruto who since -God know when-, had been inside the room to hear them as well.

"Naruto-kun…," Shizune looked at Naruto in surprise, as well as the others.

"Well, what do we wait for? Let's go and find them!" Naruto shouted in spirit.

'Brat,' Kuubi suddenly called the blond boy. Naruto stopped and listened to him.

_What?_

'Will you be alright?' Kyuubi asked, 'I mean…after what you heard about it, will you still be able to fight _him_ as best as you can?' he continued in concern.

_I have no choice, don't I? If I didn't go…Gaara would be dead! I don't want to lose him!_

Naruto stated surely.

'Then I will tell you this one…,' Kyuubi said again. 'Even if you want me to hold back this time, Naruto…I will not hold back. If your body is destroyed by my action, I will say sorry now because I can't guarantee what I will do when I see _him _later,' the kitsune continued slowly and seriously, without any doubt on his voice.

Naruto was silent for awhile before eventually he answered him. "My life is on your hand," he spoke lowly, too low to hear by the others. Kyuubi only closed his eyes and smiled small as a response.

"Wait a minute, Naruto. I have to make more antidotes as spares. Who knows if we have to deal with that poison again," Shizune said.

"Ok," Naruto agreed.

"Well then, why don't we go in different team?" Gai suddenly offered his idea. "I, Kurenai, and some Anbus will go first to determine the exact location. You can go later and we can contact each other using wireless," he said.

"Good idea," Asuma agreed. Shizune nodded.

"Let me go with you, Gai-sensei," Naruto said suddenly. "I will go with you," he repeated in really serious face.

"If Naruto go, I will," suddenly Sai spoke from the doorstep, smiling faintly.

"Sai…," Naruto looked at Sai gratefully.

"And you can't leave me alone here," Sasuke came behind Sai. "Gaara is my boyfriend as well. I will go and save him together with you," he continued.

Naruto smiled. "Well, we will be your help, Gai-sensei. Let us go with you, and we can beat the shit out of Akatsuki!" Naruto shouted in full spirit.

The Jounins looked at each other for awhile before eventually they shrugged. "Well then, Naruto's team will go with us," Gai spoke slowly. "We will depart two hours from now."

"Wait." Suddenly someone spoke from the door, behind Sasuke and Sai. Everyone was startled and quickly looked at the direction of the owner of the voice. "Let me go as well," an old lady said charismatically.

"Chiyo-baasan," Naruto recognized her immediately.

The old lady rested her gaze at Naruto. "And who are you, young man? I have never recalled having an acquaintance like you," she said, narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Shinobi," he introduced his self to Chiyo. "I believe you should go with us regarding our opponent is your grandson, Sasori," Naruto said again.

"How do you know about that?" Chiyo asked in surprise, as well as the others.

"My source of information is incredible, Chiyo-baasan," Naruto smirked. "I know almost everything in Suna," he continued. "Anyway…we really need your help because who can match Sasori's _Kugutsu_ are only you," Naruto said seriously. Chiyo nodded slowly.

"Well, it seems everything is decided. We'll depart two hours from now. Prepare your things," Gai said again, and then they quickly dismissed.

&

—Akatsuki's base—

"Well, so this is _Ichibi_ (one tail)," leader spoke lowly as he looked at the red head on the ground.

"We did it, Leader," Deidara smiled lovingly to the leader.

"Good job, Deidara, Sasori. You have worked very hard," the leader smiled back to Deidara and Sasori. The two men blushed slightly when the looked at the leader's soft face. "Now we can begin the ceremony to unseal _Ichibi_ from its _Jinchuuriki_ (human who becomes the container of the monster)," the leader said.

"But leader," suddenly, someone spoke behind the leader.

"What's wrong, Hidan?" the leader asked and the man who spoke earlier came onstage. He was a man who has short straight light brown hair, tall, body and wild look on his face. "Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru are not here anymore. I believe it will be so much trouble doing it ourselves," he protested a bit.

"Haven't I told you to pick that masked kid…who is his name?" the leader tried to remember.

"It's Tobi, Leader," vice leader spoke.

"Ah, yes, he is," the leader quickly replied.

"Well…he's still new, and I doubt he can remember the orders of this ceremony," he complied.

"It's better than nothing, right?" the leader said slowly. "Oh yeah, I don't see Kakuzu and Zetsu. Where are they?" he had just aware that they were not around.

"How should I know? Kakuzu is probably somewhere searching money, and Zetsu may be burying his self inside a tree or underground somewhere inside the forest," Hidan said, bored.

"Well then, go and find them, Hidan," leader said.

"What? Why should I do that?" Hidan protested.

"Well, first Kakuzu is your partner, and second it's troublesome to find Zetsu with my power, so you will do it," the leader said while lifting his shoulders.

_One day I will definitely curse the leader to death!!_

Hidan thought as the veins popped up on his head. The vice leader sweat dropped at that, Deidara laughing slightly, and Sasori having difficulty to suppress his laughter even if he was inside his _Hiruko_ now. "Fine, I'll go get them!" Hidan huffed and then he disappeared.

"Deidara and Sasori, call Tobi here," the leader said in his smile.

"Eeh?" Deidara looked minding it. Sasori raised his eyebrows.

"Do it," vice leader said sternly. "It seems Konoha's squad is on their way here as well. Without Itachi and Kisame, we can't slow them down you know. We have to be prepared for the battle at least," he continued while glaring at Deidara and Sasori forcefully. Deidara looked cornered and then he surrendered by lifting his two hands. Sasori sweat dropped at that.

"_Hai, hai, wakatta_ (fine, ok, I understood)," he said. "Well, let's go, Sasori-danna," he continued. Sasori nodded and short time later, they disappeared as well.

The leader chuckled slowly at them. Then he bent to look at Gaara's face more clearly. "I saw it earlier that this boy and Naruto-kun are close friends…well, they're boyfriends, actually," he said slowly. "I wonder if he will come to save him from us," the leader mumbled slowly while caressing Gaara's cheek.

**Tuliskan kesedihan**

_(Write down the pain)_

**Semua tak bisa kau ungkapkan**

_(That you can't say out loud)_

**Dan kita kan bicara dengan hatiku**

_(And then we will talk with my heart)_

"Such a cute kid…, how unfortunate of him, being a _Jinchuuriki_," the leader said again as he closed his eyes, trying to look inside Gaara's mind. "Hatred, despair, pain…, those feelings are spinning in his life…, but then…ah, yes…. He found the one who can understand him, who can love him as he is…, and that will be Naruto-kun," the leader spoke again lowly.

"What do you think, vice leader?" the leader suddenly asked. "Naruto-kun is splendid, right? And his _Bijuu_ is incredible as well. I hope they will arrive here soon…."

**Buang semua puisi antara kita berdua**

_(Throw away all the poems between the two of us)_

**Kau bunuh dia sesuatu yang kusebut itu cinta**

_(You kill something that I call a love)_

Vice leader looked at leader's face in worry. "Leader…why don't you just give up on that _Bijuu_?" he asked suddenly.

The leader jolted slightly and was silent for awhile before he turned his face at the vice leader in fake smile. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly scarily in his calm smile.

**Yakinkan aku, Tuhan, dia bukan milikku**

_(Oh God, please convince me that he's not mine)_

**Biarkan waktu, waktu, hapus aku**

_(Let the time, the time erase me)_

"I mean…it is impossible," he said answering. "Different kinds, different lifetimes, even different _feelings_…, why can you insist on obtaining _him_?" he asked again.

**Sadarkan aku, Tuhan, dia bukan milikku**

_(Oh God, please make me realize that he's not mine)_

**Biarkan waktu, waktu, hapus aku**

_(Let the time, the time erase me)_

The leader didn't answer right away. He was silent again, even not looking at the vice leader. Then he smiled so painfully at the vice leader, not saying anything, but it was enough to stab the vice leader's heart with the pain.

"You're…really…," the vice leader couldn't even say what he was thinking. It was too painful for both of him and the leader himself.

**Tuliskan kesedihan**

_(Write down the pain)_

**Semua tak bisa kau hentikan**

_(That you can't stop)_

**Dan kita kan bicara dengan jiwaku**

_(And then we will talk with my soul)_

"Yeah…," the leader whispered lowly. Even if the vice leader didn't say out loud what he was thinking right now, the leader had understood it very clearly. "He is my one and only…and he's my all…," he continued.

**Buang semua puisi antara kita berdua**

_(Throw away all the poems between the two of us)_

**Kau bunuh dia sesuatu yang kusebut itu cinta**

_(You kill something that I call a love)_

"Even if we're so different in everything…."

**Yakinkan aku, Tuhan, dia bukan milikku**

_(Oh my God, please convince me that he's not mine)_

**Biarkan waktu, waktu, hapus aku**

_(Let the time, the time erase me)_

"Even if he hates me until the point he wants to kill me so badly…."

**Sadarkan aku, Tuhan, dia bukan milikku**

_(Oh God, please make me realize that he's not mine)_

**Biarkan waktu, waktu, hapus aku**

_(Let the time, the time erase me)_

"I have loved him so much…so much until the point I can't give up on him…," the leader spoke very lowly, very sad.

**Yakinkan aku, Tuhan, dia bukan milikku**

_(Oh my God, please convince me that he's not mine)_

**Biarkan waktu, waktu, hapus aku**

_(Let the time, the time erase me)_

"I can do anything only to have him beside me…."

**Sadarkan aku, Tuhan, dia bukan milikku**

_(Oh God, please make me realize that he's not mine)_

"And I prefer dying to losing him from my whole life…."

**Biarkan waktu, waktu, hapus aku**

_(Let the time, the time erase me)_

"Until the time erases my existence from this world…I will not give up on him, never…."

The leader closed his eyes, feeling the sharp pain that always stabbed his heart when he thought about his beloved one. He didn't care if he died. He was just chasing after his dream, just like the other people in this world who had dream to accomplish. He also…had his own reason, his own purpose, and his _wish_.

The vice leader could only stare at him in painful look. He loved his leader. He loved his stubborn personality, his charisma, and his smile. He cared about his dream, his wish, and his purpose. He would be loyal to him until the end of his life. However, still…it was so painful when he thought that his leader suffered.

Yes, the leader had suffered for a long time from an unrequited love. The purpose he built up Akatsuki was the second, to conquer the world, building the world without war and death under a Utopia called Akatsuki's Kingdom, and the first purpose…was to place the _Bijuus_, especially _Kyuubi_,the _Nine Tails Demon Fox_, by his side, because he loved _him_ so much, too much to his own good.

The leader suffered, and the vice leader who always looked at his back did too.

The leader knew that, but he just couldn't give up no matter what. It's as if he would definitely die if he couldn't accomplish it. He did it for his life…and his happiness. The leader was grateful to the vice leader and the other Akatsuki's members, even if they actually didn't know his main purpose, even if the leader actually _used _them without them knowing it, even if he was so selfish for being a _bastard_ that could do anything to reach his purpose…. He was really grateful, and he would never feel regretting what he had done.

Well, he was that kind of person, and he couldn't do anything to change it.

"Please…come here soon, Naruto-kun…, _Kyuubi_…!"

&

And then…we're back to Naruto's team. They had departed from Suna, and eventually, two days had passed. Shizune and Asuma had caught up with them as well. And now….

"How is it there?" Asuma asked the three Anbus, Gai and Kurenai who was leading them in the forest.

Apparently they had reached Akatsuki's base, but because the base was covered with _kekkai_ (barrier), they had to split up to look for the seals which built up the barrier. It was Kurenai, Gai, and three Anbus who looked for the seals, and Asuma, Shizune, Naruto, Sai, Chiyo-baa, Sasuke, and the remaining anbus were in front of the entrance of the base, readily broke the entrance as soon as Gai's team broke up the seals.

"We found the seals," Kurenai replied.

"You guys have found it as well, right?" Gai asked the other anbus and they responded to him in unison. "Yosh, we're ready to unseal the seals. Asuma, prepare your group as well!" Gai said.

"Roger," Asuma replied in serious tone. Then he turned to Naruto and the others. "We will break the entrance in three counts," he informed them.

Naruto nodded, ready to break the rock with his _Rasengan_. Then the counts began…three…two…one. "NOW!!"

Asuma shouted loudly as Naruto shouted, "URYAAAAAAAAH, _FUUTON RASENGAN SHURIKEN!!_" Naruto ran as fast as he could and jumped, and then…. "Eat this you Akatsuki bastards!!" he yelled very loudly as his jutsu connected to the rock which blocked the entrance and in second, the rock was destroyed into small pieces of sands.

_What an incredible destroying chakra force…is this Kyuubi's power…!?_

All the Jounins and Anbus looked so shocked at that, as well as Sasuke and Chiyo. Little did they know that it was actually Naruto's chakra, not Kyuubi's. However, Sai only tuned in admiration. He knew that Naruto was incredibly strong anyway. He may end up destroying all of Akatsukis by himself.

"Saa, bring it on, Akatsukis!!" Naruto shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

Inside the cave, between the dust and smokes, waited all Akatsukis members, as well as the leader and the vice leader. "_Akatsuki no base ni, youkoso_ (welcome to Akatsuki's base). _Matte itta n da yo, Naruto-kun_ (I have been waiting for you, Naruto-kun)_…_." The leader who was in the middle of the row of eight people in same outfit—black cloak with red clouds patterns—said slowly and smiled at Naruto and Konoha's squad confidently.

_**THUMP!!**_

Naruto's heart beat harder when he looked at the man who smiled at him in front of him. Even if the man was still wearing the triangle straw hat that was covering his face, he couldn't help widening his eyes as he faced the source of his—not, Konoha's despair.

_This man…, this man who has created so much pain for Konoha, for Kyuubi, and for me…, this man is…._

Naruto gulped as the man in front of him reached his hat, and then…he took it off.

The Konoha's Squad, especially the Jounins, Anbus, even Chiyo, gasped in shock when the man revealed his face to them.

"Long times no see…Konoha's army," the leader said in his cold blue eyes.

'Yes…this man is….' Kyuubi growled inside Naruto, anger building up to the worst degree.

"Yon-…Yondaime…!?" Asuma was the first who spoke from Konoha's squad.

"Heh…, it seems my ex-title is still very popular in Konoha, doesn't it?" the leader of Akatsuki, Yondaime, Minato, chuckled when he saw the shock and horror on Konoha's squad's faces.

"Well then, Konoha's army…shall we begin the war?"

The Akatsuki's members revealed all of their faces to Konoha's squad. Shortly…the war between Akatsuki and Konoha would explode!!

**End of Chapter 28**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Wohooo, guys…at least we reach the climax!! The war between Akatsuki and Konoha!! What will happen to Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara and the other Konohas!? What will happen to Akatsukis!? AAAAAH!! I really want to write all in all in a chapter!! But I can't damn it!!

Alright, what do you think of this chapter? Well, I am sorry for the cliffhanger. It's just too interesting that I don't want to ruin the battle by cutting it in the middle, so I save it for the next chapter. ANYWAY, I need your review! Please review and tell me what you think! Because it will be difficult to write the fighting scene if you don't tell me who will fight who! I don't want to kill any of them, but it was impossible, so maybe…GAAAH I spill out everything!!

Ok, I am too excited. Huh? Ah, that song is a song from my nation, sung by Nidji, the group Band from Indonesia. Giring is the vocalist. Well, I used it because…I feel so much pity to Minato. When I was listening to the music, I feel like, _"Aaah…Yondi-chan must feel this way as well,"_ and then _tadaaah! _I write it in this story. Ugh…it seems I say too much in A/N, which will bring no good. I think I shall leave you for now. Don't be mad at me. I know it's evil to leave you in cliffhanger, but I will do my best to write the next chapter as good as I can, so…thanks for reading and reviewing. Let's meet again in next chapter! Love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	30. Be Careful to Say Your Wish

Be Careful to Say Your Wishes

**A/N: ** And this is the long waited chapter…. Luna updates just for you! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine anyway…that's why I want to make a story with him inside.**

**Warning: **_oOC-ness, confusion, violence…_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Last Chapter: _Be Careful to Say Your Wish_**

Naruto looked at Yondaime in unreadable expression. He felt really nostalgic, yet something else as well. Anger, admiration, love, desperation, anguish…he himself didn't know how to express his feeling in words now. The only thing he knew…this man, Minato, was his _mother_ who bore and gave birth to him.

Sounded really funny, didn't it? Minato was a man, yet he gave birth to Naruto. What a sick joke. However, unfortunately it wasn't a joke at all. The unknown blond woman, his mother, in that photograph who smiled at him lovingly with her lovely smile…was him, this man, Minato that was also known as Yondaime Hokage in Konohagakure.

"Yondaime…," Naruto couldn't help whispering his name when he looked at Minato. Minato only smiled innocently at him while Konoha's squads looked at him in horror.

Short time later, Gai and Kurenai's squads had come back to back up them, and they looked absolutely shocked to see the face of the Leader of Akatsuki.

"This is…a lie, right?" Kurenai spoke lowly in shaking voice. She couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like she was in Genjutsu. "Kai!!" she shouted. Nothing happened. "Kai…Kai…! Kai! KAI!!" she shouted again repeatedly in panicked look until Asuma stopped her.

"Kurenai, this is not Genjutsu," Asuma said, seemingly calm, but actually, right now he wanted to scream.

"What are you…but how can you…, how can it be…!?" Gai couldn't even talk properly when he faced this reality.

"As you can see…Konoha's squad, I _AM_ the Leader of Akatsuki, your ex-leader Hokage, the fourth," Minato said again really in calm tone.

"But…, but you're dead!" Sasuke protested in disbelief. He was so shocked as well, and still couldn't believe this.

"Oh…that…, I see…it seems that old man really did hide the fact about what happened 13 years ago. Ah, well…, it doesn't matter anymore though…because at last I can meet again with my beloved son, right, Naruto-kun?" Minato turned his face at Naruto and smiled again lovingly.

Naruto snapped, as well as the others who gasped in shock. Sai widened his eyes in disbelief when he stared at Naruto. Naruto didn't look too shocked about the fact. Sai couldn't belief that he didn't tell him that important thing.

"Your son…Naruto is…? But, Naruto's father was from Water Country!" Sasuke protested again. "That's why he found Haku as his brother! How can you be his father!?" he continued.

"I didn't mention anything about being a father to Naruto, did I?" Minato said again, still in calm tone. Everyone looked confused at that.

"Sasuke," Naruto called him. Sasuke looked at Naruto in confused face. "This man, Minato…is my mother," Naruto confessed. Instantly Konoha's squad looked at him in widened eyes, seeing him as if he were an alien from Mars or something.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Naruto…but man can't get pregnant," Asuma said in pale face.

"_Oiroke no Jutsu_," Naruto said suddenly. "That jutsu can change your anatomy to be a woman's," he explained. "This man used that Jutsu…and he succeeded giving birth to me," he continued.

Everyone looked like unable to digest the information. It was too shocking and unbelievable.

"Well done," Minato complimented Naruto's explanation. "How can you know about it?" he asked.

"I can do that jutsu as well, Leader," Naruto said slowly, "and more…Kyuubi had told me everything about what had happened in the past. You…and your split personality," Naruto said, really coldly to Minato.

Minato looked hurt at that, but he quickly fixed his expression and smiled, no, he smirked. "I see…, so _he_ must be really angry right now inside you," Minato chuckled, "for meeting his _old friend_."

"Don't be kidding!!" Naruto shouted at him angrily. "A friend-your ass!! You…you betrayed everyone who had faith in you!! You brought disaster to Konoha!! You…do you realize what kind of horrible guy you are!?" Naruto's eyes had flared in red crimson color. He was still trying to suppress his Kyuubi chakra that had begun to leak out, but further they talked, further his anger rose up. He was afraid if he would become Kyuubi again. He could harm his friends that were near him as well.

"Of course I do," Minato replied. "That's why I want to end it here," he continued.

"Actually," Deidara spoke suddenly. "I don't know what you're talking about, but…can we begin the war?" he asked while smirking annoyingly.

"He's right," Sasori, no, Hiruko said. "My hands are itching to rip them apart, Leader. You know I hate waiting and making anyone wait for me," he continued, supporting Deidara's statement.

Hidan laughed heartily at that. "And I want to let them know about Jashin-sama's power as well!" he said between his laugh.

"Their heads and body are worth lots of money. We shall not destroy them into pieces. It will decrease their value," Kakuzu replied.

"Stop talking about money at a time like this!" The vice leader, actually a woman that has blue hair in Chinese style, spoke in annoyed tone at Kakuzu. Zetsu was silent as always, but he looked at Konoha's squad hungrily.

"Hey, hey, this battle sounds really fun to do!!" Tobi exclaimed in excited voice.

"Ah, you're right, my lovely family…," Minato said. "Shall we begin the war now?" he asked again in lovely smile.

"That's what we want!!" The other Akatsukis shouted and suddenly they had seated themselves in front of Konoha's squad who had no time to be shocked at all. They quickly set their fighting stance as they had to fight Akatsuki together!!

"Long times no see, Chiyo-baa," Sasori said in his smirk as he had taken his opponent that was his own grandmother.

"Sasori…!" Chiyo looked at Sasori pitifully. "You've lost your path as a shinobi, my dear grandson. I am, as your grandmother…feel really sad…!" she said in shaking voice, as if she were about to cry.

"Don't talk nonsense…. This is a path I choose, and no one will stop me and my art!!" Sasori said while attacking her with Hiruko's tail.

"How sad…," Chiyo said again in a really solemn face while dodging the attack. "Then…I will do my best to stop you!" Chiyo countered attacked by striking him with some Kunais that had been tied in chakra string. "This is…our battle!!" she shouted in determined gaze to fight him.

"Wait, Chiyo-baasama!" Shizune stopped her suddenly. Chiyo turned her face to Shizune. "Let me help you in this fight. You heard Naruto-kun's explanation as well, right? He can't be fought alone," she continued. "We have to destroy them together."

—**Flash Back—**

"_I have lots of information about Akatsuki's personal member,"_ Naruto said suddenly when they rested from the journey to find Akatsuki's base, a day before they reached it. _"I want you to listen to me carefully, and pay attention to their jutsu, so you can fight them equally tomorrow,"_ he continued.

"_And…what kind of judgment you have towards our power against them?"_ Asuma asked in weird expression.

"_To tell you the truth…I doubt if we can win against them,"_ Naruto said in depressed look. _"But we have to save Gaara no matter what,"_ he continued slowly. _"He has suffered so much in his entire life…and I don't want to see him suffering more…. Besides, we have some advantages because Itachi and Kisame are not there anymore, and I know almost of their secrets," _Naruto said suddenly.

_Because I have fought some of them before…._

"_Anyway, I will tell you some jutsus and secrets they use," _Naruto continued suddenly before anyone could ask from where he got the information about their secrets. _"The first opponent you have to focus on is Aka Suna no Sasori. Let you all know, he's missing-Nin from Sunagakure, and is Chiyo-baa's grandson. We will leave him in Chiyo-baa's hand, but I want Shizune-neechan lends a hand," _he said seriously. _"He can't be fought alone because he has Sandaime Kaze-Kage on his side,"_ Naruto spoke lowly.

Chiyo looked so shocked at that. _"What do you mean?"_ she asked Naruto in disbelief as well as confusion.

"_Hito Kugutsu,"_ Naruto said again. _"He had killed Sandaime KazeKage and turned him into kugutsu, and he has his power and chakra as well. I can't tell you from where I got that information, but it is true. One thing I can say, Sasori is so strong, that's why we need Chiyo-baa's intelligence and Shizune-neechan's power and chakra control in combination to defeat him."_ Naruto said again. _"Shizune-neechan, you have those antidotes, right?"_ he asked, Shizune nodded seriously._ "Make a good use of them in fight tomorrow,"_ he continued slowly.

—**End of Flash Back—**

"Of course," Chiyo smiled at Shizune. "Let's fight him together, Shizune-san," she said. Then the battle between Sasori and Chiyo-Shizune…Began!!

Meanwhile, Hidan had taken Asuma as his opponent. "It seems you're stronger than anyone else here," he said to Asuma while swaying his weird iron scythe. "Let you taste the power of Jashin's Belief, and let Jashin-sama tasted your blood!" he smirked as he began to attack.

Asuma tried his best to dodge the attack. "You will not leave a single scratch on me!" he said as his thought wandered to the day before.

—**Flash Back—**

"_The second opponent you have to worry about is someone named Hidan,"_ Naruto said slowly. _"I don't know where he comes from, but he has really weird dangerous jutsu with him," _he continued.

"_Weird dangerous jutsu?"_ Asuma asked in weird look.

"_Yeah, he is a believer of Jashin's Belief or something like that, and his jutsu is close to the belief itself. He can curse someone to death by killing himself,"_ Naruto explained.

"_Do you mean by cursing is…just like voodoo?"_ Kurenai asked in interest.

"_No, it's close, but it isn't voodoo,"_ Naruto corrected. _"It's a jutsu, and he uses chakra as well. He strikes you using the blood. All he has to do is scratching you, taking your blood with his scythe, and he can send curse to destroy your body by hurting his own flesh. I don't know what kind of jutsu is that, but believe me. All you have to do is avoiding being scratched by him. He is weak in far distance's battle; you can do something in that condition." _

—**End of Flash Back—**

"All I have to do is…destroying you from far distance!!" Asuma took out his knife and using it from far by tying it in really thin wire and fill it with his chakra. "Eat this!!" he threw his knife at Hidan who quickly dodge. When the knife hit the rock behind Hidan, it destroyed the rock instantly.

"Uwaaa…that was close…! It seems I can really enjoy this fight, ne!" Hidan smirked, more worked up! The battle between Hidan and Asuma…became hotter!!

Then, in another spot, Gai was fighting Kakuzu. "Dynamic Entry!!" he kicked Kakuzu with his strong kick. Kakuzu was hit, but he didn't really feel it.

"Not bad, Taijutsu master…but you can't kill me with that kick," Kakuzu said in his annoying smirk.

"Che…looks like Naruto-kun's information was right after all," Gai said while sweat was flowing on his cheek.

—**Flash Back—**

"_Another dangerous opponent is the one named Kakuzu,_" Naruto said slowly. _"He was the one who had fought Shodaime Hokage once, and is still alive until now." _

"_No way! How old is he!?" _Gai asked in disbelief.

"_Unfortunately, he can't be killed easily because…he has at least five hearts in his body," _Naruto said, not paying attention at Gai's question.

"_WHAT!?"_ the others shouted in surprise.

"_Yeah, he is kind of immortal. He ate people's hearts to maintain immortality and to get their jutsus. He can use the jutsu that originally was used by his opponents after he has eaten their heart. You have to kill him five times at least to make him die for real," _Naruto explained.

"_I can't believe it…,"_ Chiyo said in really pale face. It was as if they would surely pick their own grave tomorrow by fighting those monsters.

"_Isn't there any special jutsu he has?"_ Asuma asked suddenly.

"_I don't really know what kind of jutsu he has, but he can divide his body into five as well…so you will fight at least five people in same row,"_ Naruto said in concerned look.

—**End of Flash back—**

"Heh…I don't care if there are five guys like you…. Don't underestimate the Green Beast of Konoha!!" Gai shouted as he began to undo the gate of chakra in his body. "You will see…Asa Kujaku can kill you five in a time!!" he attacked Kakuzu with his super speed and force of his Taijutsu technique. Battle between Kakuzu and Gai…began!!

"Art is a Bang!!" Deidara shouted as his clay bomb exploded near Kurenai. Fortunately, she was good at dodging, so it had no effect on her.

"Huh…I've got the troublesome opponent, haven't I?" Kurenai said in worked up face.

—**Flash Back—**

"_And the other one that may become troublesome opponent, a guy named Deidara from Iwagakure,"_ Naruto said. _"He is a far distance fighter, and he fights using bombs," _Naruto said in annoyed look. _"Trust me, he's really annoying because he likes to provoke us and then attacks us from afar using his clay bombs and traps. You must be careful when you fight him. Ah, but I remember that he is weak in Genjutsu's attack. I think Kurenai-sensei can handle him better than anyone else,"_ Naruto smiled cutely at Kurenai.

—**End of Flash Back—**

"Though…it seems Naruto-kun wants me to fight him after all," Kurenai said as she began to perform hand seals. "Heh…come and fall to your dream. Mr. Art Bang!" Then the battle of Kurenai and Deidara…began!!

Sai jumped on the rock, Sasuke and the two anbus behind him. "Where is that plant man?" he asked the others, but they can't find him anywhere. "Damn, it's just like Naruto's information!" Sai cursed lightly at that.

—**Flash Back—**

"_There's someone mysterious in Akatsuki's team,"_ Naruto said. _"His name is Zetsu. I don't know what kind of jutsu he has, I don't even know if he is a human or not. He eats corpses, well, from the rumor I heard before, and he can disguise himself so perfectly as Nature, so he may fight you using traps. I don't know how to fight him, but, Sai…I think you may handle him,"_ Naruto said slowly. _"You have the closest type of force anyway…."_

—**End of Flash Back—**

"Well…Naruto has trusted this opponent to me anyway…let's get over with it!!" Sai performed his hand seal and then he used Doton to break the ground. Zetsu was there with his roots and stems waiting for Sai to attack. Then he countered the attack using his sharpened roots. The battle of Sai and Zetsu…began!

"Now, now…it seems I have an Uchiha as my opponent," Tobi snickered at Sasuke who was guarded by two anbus behind him. Sasuke quickly took out his kunai and activated his sharingan when he faced Tobi. "Ah…it has been a long time since I saw an Uchiha and that Sharingan as well," he continued slowly, "the likes just such as me."

Then Naruto was facing Minato and the vice leader. They were silent when the battles of the others began. One of the anbus tapped Naruto's shoulders. "Don't be so angry and lose yourself," the anbu said.

_Ah…it's Yamato-taichou._

Naruto thought slowly. "It's kind of impossible right now," Naruto said in hurt look. "Kyuubi is struggling down there, yelling at me to release him right now so he can kill this man," Naruto continued.

"I don't really know what kind of relationship you have with ex-Hokage or Kyuubi with him, but right now he is a traitor of Konohagakure. We can't let him escape no matter what," Yamato said.

"I know," Naruto replied. "That's why…I actually want to fight him one on one," Naruto said slowly. "I have Kyuubi beside me, and I will kill this bastard for making us suffer for a really long time!!" Naruto shouted and in instant his power exploded! He forced Yamato to back away from him.

Kyuubi revealed himself, but it was different from before. He still maintained Naruto's form as his body. His eyes were mix of red and blue, purple color, just like amethyst, and his hair was darker than the usual bright blond color. It was in orange, soil color. It's as if Naruto and Kyuubi had fused together as one person. "_Matase ta na_ (sorry for making you wait)," he said, and his voice was double of Kyuubi and Naruto's voice!!

"Splendid as always, Kyuubi? Or…Naruto-kun?" Minato asked while the vice leader was ready to attack in front of him.

"Both," Naru-Kyuu replied together.

"Oh…so you have learnt how to fuse together? That's really brilliant of my son and you, Kyuubi," Minato smiled.

"I have learnt not to hurt Naruto's physic by suppressing my power, but when we have one heart and one feeling, we can fuse our soul as well. It's just a trial, and I actually don't know if it will succeed or not, but I was right to try because Naruto believed in Kyuubi and Kyuubi believed in Naruto. We're one after all," Naru-Kyuu said in determined gaze.

"My-my…I am really glad that my son is really compatible to be your host, Kyuubi, and I feel like not wanting to separate you two anymore," Minato said. "Kyuubi is mine…and Naruto-kun is my beloved son, and they have become one person…! It is like a dream that comes true…," Minato said slowly. "I still haven't changed my mind Kyuubi, Naruto…I want you beside me as my lover, as my son…this is perfect," he said really happy with the result.

"That will definitely happen when you succeed on killing us!!" Naru-Kyuu blew up their purple chakra. Tails chakra sprout out from Naruto's body, and it's not just one or two. They're nine tails and Naruto could still maintain his sanity with Kyuubi beside him. They fought together. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Naru-Kyuu shouted and in second there were two Narutos in front of the leader and vice leader. "_Gaara wo…KAESE_ (RETURN Gaara to me)!!" then he attacked Vice leader and the leader frontally!!

&

Chiyo and Shizune had been fighting Sasori desperately. They looked worn out and panted heavily. Sasori had left his Hiruko, revealing his beautiful face, since Sizune had destroyed the kugutsu. Now Sasori was using his Sandaime to attack them with Iron Sand, and Chiyo had sacrificed her right arm, _Father _and _Mother_ (the Kugutsus Chiyo-baa has).

"Now look, you have done everything you can, but you and that little girl still can't beat me, right? You've lost your right arm as well…. It is just the matter of time until I kill you and that little girl over there. Why don't you just surrender and be my collection, Chiyo-baa?" Sasori said in his smirk. "You can't fight me anymore with that hand, and you can't protect that little girl as well."

"Don't…you dare…underestimate US!!" Shizune roared and slammed her fist to the ground, and it destroyed the ground so rapidly until Sasori looked shocked. Shizune panted and looked at Sasori with angry flared eyes. "I am a student of the fifth Hokage, and I hate losing just like her. I still have power to destroy your doll!" she yelled at Sasori loudly. "Chiyo-baa…, use me as your doll, and we will absolutely destroy him!" she said really surely.

"You're just like your teacher in your spirit," Chiyo said in small smile. "You hear that, Sasori, my grandson. We still have many ways to defeat you," Chiyo said and instantly, she stuck the wire of chakra on Shizune's body. "Now we will defeat you for sure," she said and Shizune attacked!

Sasori tried to stop her using large needle from iron sand, but her movement was too fast. "You're good, Chiyo-baa," he said and he performed more attacks using Sandaime's hand that suddenly became so many until you couldn't count them, attacking Shizune nonstop.

"_Mada-mada_ (you haven't finished me yet)!" Shizune performed the chakra force on her fist and she slammed the hands in full force as it destroyed all the hands, including the Sandaime, into pieces. "Piece of cake!" Shizune said while cracking her knuckles in confident smile eve if she looked tired.

"Huh…, you still 100 years too early to defeat me," Sasori said in his smirk when he used another kugutsu to attack her.

"What!?" Shizune and Chiyo looked shocked at the sudden attack of another kugutsu.

&

"Heh…you're tough aren't you?" Asuma said in pale face when he looked at Hidan, no, Hidan's head that laughed at him. "Kidding me…what the hell are you actually?" he asked in slightly cornered face.

"Ahahahahaha!! Look at Jashin-sama's power!! You can't kill me, old man!! I am immortal!!" Hidan said while his body moved slowly to his head and took it again. "Though…it hurts a lot, you bastard!—I need Kakuzu's ability to heal it. However," Hidan smirked as he showed his scythe. There's blood on it, not many but indeed it was blood.

Asuma was shocked at that and quickly touched his cheek in shaking hands. He's bleeding….

_Oh Shit…!_

&

"Asa Kujakuuuuuu!!" Gai shouted loudly as his body moved so fast to attack Kakuzu. The movement was too fast to follow by bare eyes. No one could really see what Gai was doing. However, it seems he really did attack Kakuzu in full force of his taijutsu's technique and power.

As the finishing attack, Gai kicked Kakuzu's body on air and sent him to the ground. Kakuzu hit the ground really hard, until it broke the ground quite badly. Finishing his movement, Gai landed on the ground, panting. It seems he had succeeded on hurting Kakuzu quite badly because he didn't move. "Heh…you have dangerous jutsu with you, but it seems you can't use it now…," he said lowly, still panting.

"Hehehe…," suddenly Kakuzu laughed slowly, and he moved again.

"What…?" Gai was quite shocked because he could see that he was not hurt at all!!

"What a hazardous jutsu you have," Kakuzu said lowly. "And it seems you've succeeded on killing me _once_," he continued. "However…I still have more lives ahead…and I will get that jutsu of yours as well after I eat your heart," Kakuzu smirked as he performed his attack. There's something that came out from his hand, and suddenly from behind attacked another unidentifiable creature that was Kakuzu's another heart. It stuck Gai's movement.

"What!?" Gai was shocked even more as there were three opponents attacking him, one was Kakuzu, and the others were his hearts.

"You got a very big trouble, don't you think?" Kakuzu smirked wider in nasty look. "Let see how I can eat your heart now…!"

"Damn…!" Gai was in a big trouble!!

&

"Don't run you-freak!!" Kurenai shouted as she was trying to chase after Deidara outside the cave.

"Come and catch me if you can!" Deidara said while dropping some bombs to her.

"Damn it!" Kurenai jumped behind and dodged the bombs, but she missed one that was a really small bomb in mosquito form. "Kurenai performed Genjutsu at Deidara, but the said blond was quite calm when he was trapped.

_He's indeed weak against Genjutsu…, but his calmness is quite scary!_

Kurenai thought as she tried to attack Deidara after trapping him in Sakura's petals. "Now…you're dead!" Kurenai almost strike him when suddenly Deidara smiled.

"Your Genjutsu is nowhere near Itachi," he said suddenly as he activated the bomb in mosquito form. It exploded near Kurenai, distracting her.

"Aaah!!" Kurenai was shocked and lost concentration on her jutsu.

Deidara was free from the jutsu! "Now it's my time to destroy you!!" Deidara used clay bombs that were quite big! He threw them in four direction, surrounding Kurenai. "Got you!"

"Oh, darn it!!" Kurenai was stuck!!

&

Sai took out paper and drew something there in lightning speed. He quickly performed hand seals and performed his jutsu, reviving the pictures he had drawn. "My beasts…rip him apart!!" he shouted as the beats from the picture jumped out to Zetsu.

Zetsu was calm at handling them. He spreads some stems to them in sharp form, and stabbed the beasts one by one. Sai was not finished yet. He set some traps on the ground after that.

"Now…I will kill you!!" Sai shouted again as he activated the traps. The ground shook and something like black layer came out from it, surrounding Kakuzu and was about to catch him when suddenly from a ground also, something caught Sai's hands. "Wha-…!?"

"I caught you first," someone behind Sai said. Sai looked behind him in shocked look when he knew that Kakuzu in front of him was actually a bunshin from wood.

_No way!!_

Sai was in very big trouble as well!!

&

Two anbus attack Tobi at the same time, and it seems he had hard time to dodge them.

"Nooo! It's cheating!! You can't fight me like this!! It should be one on ooone!" Tobi whined like a kid.

_Is he really an Akatsuki?_

Sasuke thought, sweat dropping. "No, it is not the time to think about it! I must help the anbus as well!" he said as suddenly he took out the shuriken and kunai and began to attack Tobi in sudden movement.

"WHOAAAH!!" Tobi was quite surprised at the sudden attack of Sasuke. "Hey!! Three people against one are more cheating!" he protested.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he threw another shuriken that was tied in wire and he used them to stop Tobi's movement. As soon as it hit the target, Sasuke performed hand seals and then, "Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu!!" A big fire ball burst out from Sasuke's mouth burning Tobi down.

The two anbus added the attack by throwing exploding tags to the burning Tobi, and they exploded in really big explosion.

"Do we get him!?" Sasuke asked while pulling the wire. However, the thing he was pulling was not Tobi, but a big rock. "Shit! He's gone!!" he quickly jumped near the anbus to be ready to counter the next attack, but something caught him suddenly. Sasuke looked at behind him.

Tobi smirked under his mask. "That one was Kawarimi, Sasuke-kun," he said in love-love tone while setting the eye of Sasuke's kunai on Sasuke's throat.

_Oh…SHIT…!!_

Sasuke was caught!!

&

Yamato was fighting the vice leader. He used his Mokuton jutsu and attacked her restlessly while his opponent used some kind of kekkai that she performed using a paper of seal.

"You will not beat me!" she shouted as she threw some wires that performed a web of spider. Yamato used Doton to escape from the web, but suddenly the web was burnt and spread out black smoke that had really strong smell.

_Genjutsu!?_

Yamato quickly released the Genjutsu attack by shouted, "KAI!" He was free, but the vice leader was nowhere to find. "Damn!" he cursed as suddenly he was attacked once again by another wires.

Yamato quickly performed hand seals as suddenly a cell appeared bellow him and caught him to protect him from the web. Yamato quickly hide underground using his Doton, and appeared once more to attack the vice leader from behind. However, the vice leader was fast. She escaped from the sudden attack and once again countered attack.

Now she used the wires in solid form. It was shaped in belt and she used it to hit Yamato. Yamato performed another Mokuton as a shield. The belt hit the wood quite hard. "Heh…you're really persistent, aren't you?" she asked in her smirk.

"So are you," Yamato replied as he tried to attack her using his MokuBunshin.

"Unfortunately, a Lady must be persistent to get what she wants," Vice leader said as she undo the solid form into wires once more and tied Yamato with his Moku Bunshin. "Now I may destroy you into pieces!" she shouted while pulling the wires really tightly.

_Oh, goddamn, shit…!!_

Yamato was in really-really big trouble!!

&

Naru-Kyuu and his KageBunshin attacked Minato from two directions, but directly the blond man had spotted the real Naru-Kyuu and failed the attack with his Yellow Flash Movement.

"You're still good at running away," Naru-Kyuu said while smirking.

"And Kyuubi's attack is still really frightening," Minato replied in his smile.

Kyuu-Naru used the tails and chakra to try to catch the blond man, but his movement really was fast! Naru-Kyuu collected the chakra in front of him and then the blast of chakra force attacked the Minato.

"Che…," Minato tried to dodge, but he couldn't dodge it all. He received damage, even if it was not serious. "You've improved a lot, Kyuu," he said while slightly panting.

"And you've become more annoying than before," Naru-Kyuu replied again in annoyed look. "I haven't forgiven you of what you've done to Kyuubi," Naru-Kyuu said in dangerous tone. "And I will never forgive you for what you have done to Naruto!!" Once again, Naru-Kyuu tried to attack Minato with exploding chakra.

With the mention of that, Minato looked hurt again. He set the most solemn face he had in really sad eyes. Naruto noticed that and was slightly confused. He stopped Kyuubi's movement for awhile and then Kyuubi noticed Naruto's motion. He stopped his never ending attack and jumped behind.

'What's wrong…Naruto?' Kyuubi asked.

"Why does he…set an expression like that?" Naruto asked slowly.

'What…?' Kyuubi tried to look at Minato as well, but he didn't see anything except the smiling blond man in front of him. 'What expression?' he asked.

"Just now…I saw him almost crying…," Naruto said. "He looked like really suffering…."

'That's impossible,' Kyuubi objected. 'He just did it to confuse you…. Don't trust his face. He is an _Oni_ (demon) in angel disguise,' Kyuubi said really mad. 'I was once fooled by his face. Now I will not be fooled again,' he continued.

_Soka (I see)…._

Then, Naruto realized something. From the very beginning of the battle, not even once did Minato attack him. He just dodged with his jutsu, and he should have attacked because there were so many opening in Naruto's reckless attack. "Say, Leader…why don't you attack me?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't want to hurt my beloved one," Minato said in small smile.

"Then…why do you hurt everyone?" Naruto asked again. "Why did you kill Kyuubi's family? Why did you build Akatsuki and capture Jinchuuriki? Why do you want to conquer the world? Why do you want to place Kyuubi beside you so much…until you've become a demon yourselves?" he continued asking, bombarding him with question and mysteries that Naruto wanted to know the answer.

Minato was silent for awhile before he decided to speak. "Have I ever told you that I hate humans?" he asked suddenly. "Humans are weak…marvelous creatures that do everything to obtain his desire. War, killing, humans do all of them, and I really hate it," he continued.

Naruto looked at Minato in serious gaze as the blond man told him the every reason he had to do such thing.

"Humans don't deserve to live…I have thought of it many times until I felt sick to no end. I have lost everything the moment I was born in this world, and I can't accept that I was raised by Humans," he said again, but suddenly the tear dripped from his right eyes.

_EH!?_

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"I can't forgive myself that I have ever loved human once…and that made me really weak," Minato said again. "Because I love them…I had killed my beloved pupil…. Because I loved them…I had killed lots of my villagers…. Because I loved them…I had built the war, the death, the destruction on the surface of this earth…!" he continued again, seeming really in pain.

"There…on the edge of my despair…I met Kyuubi, the juice of Nature…the protector of mountain. I know lots of things from him, and I know about the other Bijuus from him as well. I am in love with him, the fresh of nature, and the kindness of human inside him. He is the best creature that has been created by _Kami-sama_ in this world. Humans are not allowed to dirt him. I can't forgive human that has tainted him. That's why I killed Kyuubi's family. I killed everyone that stands in my way to create the perfect world. Akatsuki is my way to build _my world_, and I collect Bijuu to save them from humans…." Minato smiled at that, even if he was still crying, he smiled proudly at the idea.

_He is insane…._

'I can't accept his reasoning at all,' Kyuubi said slowly. 'What is perfect world without war and death? Doesn't he know that human will die eventually even if they're not killed?'

_He is running away from his fate as human…but what is this weird feeling that I feel from his tone…! It's like…I will definitely believe him…._

'…? Naruto?' Kyuubi asked slowly as Naruto didn't respond to him.

_He has that strong…hypnotizing voice that can make everyone do as he pleases…!_

'BRAT!!' Kyuubi shouted, making Naruto snap in realization.

"What…what was that, just now…?" Naruto was confused. He didn't know why but he was attracted to his voice.

"And everything I have done, Naruto, Kyuubi…is my way to clean this world from humans," Minato continued again.

"You're sick," Naru-Kyuu said in sick look. "Have you ever thought that you're human as well, Leader?" he asked really annoyed while once again trying to collect his chakra.

"Eh…? Haven't I told you…?" Minato asked Naru-Kyuu in surprise. Minato spoke something, but Naruto couldn't hear him as he was ready to give another blast that surely would kill Minato. However, his concentration was broken down when he heard someone screaming.

"AAAAAARGH!!"

Naruto was shocked and turned his gaze at the source of the scream. He saw Asuma clutching his heart and then threw up lots of blood.

_Asuma…sensei…?_

"Uwaaah!!"

Another scream was heard and Naruto took a look at Gai's spot. Kakuzu stabbed Gai's chest using his hand.

_Gai-sensei…!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Naruto looked at another place and he found Shizune stabbed by a kugutsu, and Chiyo's neck was stuck by other kugutsu.

A sound of bomb and scream of Kurenai was also heard outside the cave.

"OH NO!!" Sai shouted somewhere and Sasuke screamed at another place.

_No…!_

Naruto looked at his surrounding. Everyone was dying. He didn't want this. This was not what he wanted.

_I have to stop them…!_

'Naruto…?' Kyuubi looked confused. Suddenly Naruto looked more vulnerable than before.

_I don't want to lose anyone more…Sasuke is enough…. Stop it…!_

"_Yamete_ (stop it)…," Naruto widened his eyes in really scared look.

_This is not…the world that I want…!!_

"_YAMETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ (STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT)!!" Naruto screamed really loudly while clutching his head and shut his eyes as suddenly, as if everything had been planned before, something dropped from Naruto's pouch. Naruto heard a '_tuk'_ sound as he opened his eyes again.

Naruto saw the last Dragon Ball that he brought there as an emergency back up, rolled in front of him and shone brightly in orange light.

_Your wish…?_

Naruto widened his eyes as if he could hear the ball speaking. He opened his mouth in trembling lips. Naruto set his weird face as if a nasty idea had come up to his mind. "I don't want…to lose anything…," he said lowly in widened eyes. "I don't want…this kind of dream…!" he continued slowly in trembling voice.

_This is not the world I want…! This is not my real wish…! I don't want to see anyone dying—!_

"Everything I have done…, please…make it never happen," Naruto said while tears dripped from his eyes. "_Subete wa…KIETE SHIMAE_ (everything should…BE GONE)!!" Naruto screamed again, and the moment he screamed his wish…the world around him cracked and in second, it crashed and crumbled into pieces of glass.

Naruto fell, kneeling down on the ground, no…in the darkness. Everything around him was black and dark, no picture, no sound, ah…but he still could hear the glimmering of the crumbling pieces of glass actually, but he didn't care anymore. Naruto was tired. He was tired and he didn't care anymore of what would happen.

All Naruto knew was…he was falling…deep-deep into the endless darkness, and he wished he would not have to open his eyes again. His world was crumbling. He knew it…that he had destroyed his world….

"That's why I tell you…. **Be careful to say your wish**…."

**End of The Last Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: IT'S DOOOOOOOONE!! At least I finished this story!! Yaaaaaaay!! **Ergh…I know it's kind of unsatisfying, but this is really the end of this story. Err…I will make an epilogue to close it anyway, so I still have one epilogue ahead. I didn't have much to say in this last chapter actually. I simply made it based on my imagination. Right, no yaoi in this chap, I will make it in epilogue after all. Yeah, Naruto just can't accept that his comrades were dying in front of him, and he didn't want that kind of world where he saw his friends die actually, that's why he said his last wish. He was only confused. BUT!! Don't worry! Everything confusing in this story will be explained in detail at the epilogue. Therefore…don't miss it, ok?! And of course I still need your reviews….

Right I think that's all for now. Thanks for reading, see you in epilogue and LOVE YOU ALWAYS!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	31. Epilogue: The Last Wish

**A/N: **And here it is...the epilogue of this story. Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: Till the end Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Warning: **_shounen ai, foul language, oOC-ness..., many-many Romanji (sorry if they annoy you, but just bear with it since it is the last chapter...)_

* * *

**Be Careful to Say Your Wishes**

**Epilogue: _The Last Wish_**

_This is not the world I want…! This is not my real wish…! I don't want to see anyone dying—!_

"Everything I have done…, please…make it never happen," Naruto said while tears dripped from his eyes. "_Subete wa…KIETE SHIMAE_ (everything should…BE GONE)!!" Naruto screamed again, and the moment he screamed his wish…the world around him cracked and in second, it crashed and crumbled into pieces of glass.

Naruto fell, kneeling down on the ground, no…the darkness. Everything around him was black and dark, no picture, no sound, ah…but he still could hear the glimmering of the crumbling pieces of glass actually, but he didn't care anymore. Naruto was tired. He was tired and he didn't care anymore of what would happen.

All Naruto knew was…he was falling…deep-deep into the endless darkness, and he wished he would not have to open his eyes again. His world was crumbling. He knew it…that he had destroyed his world….

"That's why I tell you…. **Be careful to say your wish**…."

Naruto could feel the world that was crumbling. He closed his eyes, covering his ears; and even if he couldn't see or hear anything, he could feel that he was still falling into the depth of the darkness.

Sai was confused. Hell yeah, he was. A moment ago he was still stuck by Zetsu's plant, and after a second, the picture in front of him cracked and crumbled. He fell to the ground, no, in the same darkness as Naruto, and he couldn't help wondering while coughing madly because he still tried to take a breath.

Sai took a breath deeply as he tried to control his coughs, and then, when he opened his eyes again, passing trough his tears, he could see the darkness, pitch black darkness without picture and without sound.

_What the hell—!?_

Sai couldn't help widening his eyes in stunned look as he realized that he was nowhere near a place called a '_world._' "What the hell happened just now…?" Sai spoke lowly as he tried to find something as clue, but all he could see was darkness. He was alone there. No, wait. He wasn't alone. It was not vivid, but he could see something ahead of him.

Sai walked closer to the source of light far ahead of him. Then…he found him there, a blond boy that was bending his head down while kneeling. He clutched his body as if he were trying to protect his self. He looked so much in pain that made Sai wants to run and wrap him in his arms. "Naruto…," Sai whispered his name, knowing the identity of the boy in front of him.

'What's happening here, brat…?' Kyuubi tried to ask something from inside of Naruto, but the boy could not say anything as he still tried to protect his sense from crumbling as well as his world. Kyuubi knew how much Naruto felt in pain because he was also in his body. He knew what Naruto felt, but he just could not understand, and he needed a proper explanation from him.

Still, Naruto could not say anything. He was just too tired to go on. He wanted to end everything here and now. He just want to—,

"_Shiteita desu _(you knew)…," Sai said eventually, and Naruto could hear his voice. He jolted and turned his face in a shocked look, as he looked at Sai's solemn face.

"Sai…." Naruto whispered the boy's name lowly.

"_Shiteru desu _(you have known), _soshite wakatteru desu ne, anta, zutto-zutto_ (and you have realized it since a long time ago, haven't you), Naruto?" Sai asked while setting his saddest face. "_Anta ga wakatteru desu, jitsu wa, kono sekai ga_ (you have known that this world is—),"

"_Wakatteru_ (I know)," Naruto cut him suddenly. "_Shiteru…sohite wakatteru-tebayo, omae no you ni _(I know…and I understand it just as much as you do)," he continued sharply. "_Wakatteru…kono sekai wa…jitsu no sekai janai_ (I know this world is not a real world). _Kono sekai wa…yume no sekai, wakatteru-tebayo_ (I understand that this world is a world of dream)! _Wakatteru _(I understand fully)…!"

"_Jaa, naze_ (then why)—?" Sai couldn't understand why Naruto was so persistent living in that world.

"_Niigeta n desu_ (I ran away)," Naruto answered. Sai widened his eyes in shock when he heard that.

"What—?"

"_Ore…niigeta-tebayo_ (I indeed, ran away), _jitsu no sekai ni na_ (from reality, it is)," Naruto said in his coldest expression he had ever shown in his entire life. "_Kono sekai wa yume no sekai_ (this world is the world of dream), I can do anything in this world. I can make anything inside this world. I can be a god in this world. This world will grant my deepest request. Those are what I thought at first," Naruto continued. "I can make anyone live and die in this world…. I can control this world with my desire only,"

Sai looked at Naruto really in confused face. "_Naze…sona mono wa_ (why…those are)—,"

"_Wakatteru…subete wa uso da_ (I know everything is a lie)," Naruto spoke again. "_Wakatteru, kore wa subete…tada no yume_ (I know everything here is just a dream). _Wakatteru, kedo_ (I know, but)…, _kedo _(but)…outside this world…_Sasuke wa inai-tebayo _(Sasuke is not there)…."

When Naruto spoke out his deepest feeling, his tears were dripping from his beautiful blue eyes to his cheeks, tears that he always suppressed inside, tears that showed the real feeling he had inside. A deep _love…_for the raven haired boy that he always longed for, a soft _passion_ that he had towards the raven haired teammate, a hurt _soul_ that could not save the one he loved most…, one thing that no one know aside himself, that was…his broken heart.

Sai looked at the broken Naruto in hurt look.

"_Sasuke wa inai_ (Sasuke is nowhere to find)…. _Ai tai-tebayo_ (I miss him so much), I want to meet him; I want to embrace him in these hands," Naruto looked at his hands while the tears were still dripping restlessly from his eyes. "I ran away from reality and came here instead to find him, I…have—,"

However, Naruto never finished his words as Sai suddenly knelt, faced him and _**SMACK!! **_hit him really hard on his cheek. Naruto looked at Sai in a shocked look. Sai was angry. He was totally mad. His expression showed that to Naruto. "_Omae…naniatteru no_ (you…what do you think you're doing)—?" Sai asked Naruto lowly while narrowing his eyes. _Fuzakeru na_ (don't mess with me)!!" he yelled.

Naruto was utterly shocked at this. Sai was popular with his infamous expressionless self, to see him angry like this was a wonder to Naruto. Even if his cheek was hot because of his smack, and even if the tears were still dripping from his eyes, Naruto couldn't help widening his eyes and looking at Sai in a really shocked face.

"You…what do you think I am!?" Sai shouted at Naruto, still really angry. "What do you think Sakura is!?" he continued yelling. "What do you think Godaime, Kakashi-san, Yamato-taichou, Shizune-san, Shikamaru, Ino-san, Kiba, Shino, Hinata-san, Neji, Iruka-san, Kurenai-san, Gai-san, Lee, Tenten-san, Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-kun, Udon-kun are!? What do you think KONOHA is!?" he screamed really loudly, really angry to Naruto.

Naruto still couldn't catch what Sai meant. He could only stare, dumbfounded at Sai.

"Why…why do you always-always take your pain by yourself—!?" he asked in really sad face now. "Why do you always hide everything from us!? We are your friends, aren't we!? What are we for you!? Why…couldn't I—!" Sai couldn't say anymore as his tears dripped from his eyes as well. He covered his mouth and cried hard after that. Naruto was shocked even more at that.

"_Boku ja…dame nandesu ka _(am I really not good enough…)?" Sai asked with trembling voice. "Am I really not good enough to replace him as you friend…, your brother…?" he continued while reaching Naruto's shoulders. "Aren't we good enough to heal your heart, Naruto—!?" Sai said those painful words to Naruto while staring deeply into his eyes with those tearful eyes that could make you cry. "Can't we…be your power of heart…?" he continued. "_Tsurui desu_ (it's not fair)…! I like you much-much more than him…, we love you much more than anyone else…! Can't you feel that, Naruto…!? Can't you feel our feeling towards you…!?" Sai clutched Naruto's jacket in really pained look.

Naruto couldn't say anything at that. He could only sit still, doing nothing as Sai cried while hugging him.

"It is not like you…," Sai said again. "The Naruto I know is not a weakling like you…! _Anta wa hitori janai desu_ (You're not alone)!! _Boku ga iru, Sakura ga iru, Konohagakure ga iru, minna ga iru n desu _(I am here, Sakura is here, Konohagakure is here, everyone is here)!! We are always here for you, Naruto! We're your family! We love you very much! We fight together! We struggle together! So what if you can't save Sasuke in reality!? We still can fight!! Why are you running away!?" Sai shouted again while shaking Naruto's body hard for awhile before he stood and looked at Naruto sharply.

"_Tate_ (stand up)," Sai said. Naruto had not moved. Sai gritted his teeth. "_TATE_ (STAND UP)!!" he ordered in full power now. Naruto couldn't help but stand up then. "_Anta wa tsuyoi desu_ (you're strong), _kokoro ni mo, karada mo_ (in your heart and in your body). _Tatakae _(fight up), Naruto!_ Boku to ishooni, minna to ishooni_ (together with me, with everyone), _tatakae, soshite…katte_ (fight up, and win)! We will bring that raven haired bastard back together to Konoha! We will make him back no matter what!! As long as you still can fight, we still have another and another chance! We will absolutely bring him back!!" Sai shouted surely, absolutely, without doubt.

Naruto was amazed at Sai's words. He widened his eyes even more as he looked at that hand, Sai's hand that was offered in front of him. It was as if- as if he could see a blinding light behind Sai, and he could see his friends in Konoha there, smiling at him, calling his name.

"Ah—,"

_What have…I done?_

Naruto couldn't help asking that question to his own hear.

_What the hell am I doing here, whining and breaking, like a spoiled kid—?_

"_It's a promise for a life time!"_

_What the hell am I doing, forgetting that promise!?_

"_You can be stronger than now…. Try to catch me with your own strength."_

_Sasuke—!!_

Naruto took Sai's hand and pulled him in his hug. Sai was quite surprised at the sudden motion and couldn't help but ask. "Wha—?" he looked extremely confused at that.

"You're right…," Naruto spoke lowly, "You're right, Sai. I am not alone. What the hell am I doing here? I should be outside there, trying my best to take him back. Why the hell am I doing, wasting my time here?! What the hell am I running away for!?" Naruto tightened his hug on Sai's body while shouting and screaming to his self.

"Naruto…?" Sai was still confused, but somehow, he could understand why Naruto screamed at his self like that.

"_Ore wa baka da-tebayou_ (I am really stupid)!! I should train more and more so I can get stronger!! That way I will be able to catch Sasuke and be strong enough to hold him, so he will never slip again from my hands!!" Naruto continued screaming all his hearts.

"Yeah, just like that. That is _you_ that I know, Naruto," Sai reached his hands to Naruto's back, and hugged him as well. "We will always be with you. Even if I can't be his replacement, I will always be there when you need someone…," he said while closing his eyes, tears still dripping, but he could feel the life force from Naruto's light.

"No, I was wrong," Naruto said as he released Sai and looked at Sai's eyes. "Of course no one will replace Sasuke, Sai, but you meant more than that. You are my friend, my brother. Everyone has that special spot in my heart. You are my strength. I have realized it just now. Konoha is my family. Everyone is important to me. You're right…I should know that more than anyone else," Naruto smiled solemnly at Sai.

"Naruto…," Sai smiled at him too in same expression.

"_Gomen ne, shimpai _kakete (I am sorry to make you worry), _soshite…arigatou _(and thank you), thank you for picking me up here, Sai. It was a moment of madness. I almost drown up in this world. I thought…I was tired of living. I was wrong. I can't die here like this. I still have to be a Hokage; I still have to protect everyone. I still…have to take Sasuke back to Konoha, to beside me. You're right. I still can fight. I haven't died yet!" Naruto said that surely, full of determination.

"Yeah, indeed!" Sai replied his determination without doubt in his strong expression.

Then, suddenly a round light came from nowhere to beside Sai and Naruto who was still hugging each other. They turned their face to the light and were forced to close their eyes because of the blinding sunshine. Ten seconds later, the light began to dim and then revealed a girl in gypsy outfit.

"Luna-Hime!?" Naruto (and Sai a bit) was utterly shocked at the feature he found behind the light. It was the blind princess from Lunar Country, Luna-Hime.

"Haaai, meet again with me, Princess Luna, a Queen-wannabe from Lunar Country, as well as a splendid fortuneteller! _Omata see_ (sorry for making you wait)—!" Luna said while smiling cheerily giving pose as if she were in front of TV camera and under a spotlight onstage in front of her fans.

"What are you, an actress or an idol?" Naruto asked in sour look.

"Wha—t, you're as rude as always, Naruto!" Luna said while humping him in cute pouting face.

"And she doesn't even count her age, 23 year old and still acts like a teen…," Sai said while covering his mouth in pale face.

"I can hear it Sai!" Luna glared daggers at Sai. Even if she couldn't see, she could still threaten other people with her blank glare. It's quite scary anyway. "At least do it silently if you want to criticize another person! How rude of you!" she continued, really annoyed at Sai's words.

"Why are you here, Luna-Hime?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I told you to call me Luna-chan, right, Naruto?" Luna protested. Naruto only laughed, sweat dropping at that. "Well…I kind of worried just now," Luna said, answering the question in rather worried look.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Luna in confused look.

"I thought…you will really be drown up in this world, and not be able to get back in reality," she said in uneasy expression. "I am sorry," she apologized suddenly.

"Luna-chan, why are you apologizing?" Sai asked in confused look as well.

"It's about Naruto's wish," Luna said as she lifted her gaze at Naruto's eyes. "It's beyond my power, Naruto. No one can ever change the past," she continued in sad expression. "I can only give you this dream to grant it."

Naruto was surprised at first, but then he smiled softly at Luna. "It's alright, Luna-chan. It's not your fault. I know it's impossible from the start, but I kind of really happy when I can get back to that time," Naruto said. "I was flowing to heaven when I can see him again, and I didn't want to admit losing him, that's why…, I grow weaker in this world. I know you want to show me this dream to strengthen my heart, but I mistook it quite lot. I should realize that there are so many differences between this world and reality. I just didn't want to admit that this world is just a lie. I am really pathetic," Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You're wrong, Naruto," Luna said suddenly in soft smile. "Not the entire things in this world are lie," she continued.

"Eh?" Naruto and Sai looked surprised at that.

"As example…Kyuubi's stories about his past," Luna said suddenly, giving example. Naruto and Kyuubi snapped at the same time at the mention of the story. "The story is real even if the conversation happened in this world," she continued. Kyuubi and Naruto looked at each other inside Naruto's mind, and silently they agreed it. "You found the truth in this world, right, Naruto?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, even if the truth hurts me much," Naruto replied in sweat drop.

"And one thing more…about the people in this world, Naruto," Luna continued again, "Even if they are not the real ones…their characters represent the true feeling of the real people," she said.

"Eh?" Once again, Naruto widened his eyes in surprise.

"What do you mean by representing the real ones?" Sai asked, not able to understand it clearly.

"It means…they're not real, but real as well. Each person brings the memories and the true personality of the ones they're copying. In short…the people here…are the true personality of the people outside. The personality that is not even considered by the real ones," Luna said while smiling softly as everyone suddenly appeared one by one behind her.

There were Godaime and Jiraya who smiled at Naruto cheerily, Orochimaru who scowled at him, Sandaime who smiled assuringly, Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Shizune who also smiled at him, and the other Chuunin and Jounin, thus Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon who looked at him with caring eyes, even the _Shinigamis_, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Watari who waved at him in cheery expression, not forget Dan and Nawaki, and even Obito who sent him peace symbol with their hands.

_Ah…I see…._

Naruto couldn't help saying that inside his mind when he looked at them. Then, he looked at another way and found Itachi there, together with Kisame. The raven haired man seemed saying something to Naruto with solemn look.

_Eh?_

Naruto tried to read his lips movement, and he widened his eyes when he understood it.

"_Please…take care of Sasuke…."_

Naruto covered his mouth at first, but then he uncovered it and took a deep breath before he shouted at Itachi, "I would still do it even if you didn't tell me to!"

Itachi looked surprised, but then he smiled at Naruto in cheery look. Naruto was quite surprised at that. "So…that is the real Itachi that Itachi himself doesn't realize," Naruto smiled back at him as he looked at Kisame who lifted his thumb at him. "Yeah, and he is too," Naruto waved back at him in happy face.

Then, Naruto tried to find other people, and was greeted with the sight of Haku and Zabusa in other corner. Haku smiled at him and said, _"Get stronger, and protect the one you love."_

Naruto smiled solemnly at him and answered, "Yeah, _Onii-san_ (elder brother)."

_It's really sad that I have to part from Haku again, even if I had found my brother by blood, my one and only family…._

Sai knew Naruto's sadness and he tapped Naruto shoulder. "We're here for you, Naruto," he said in soft smile at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sai in appreciation.

"Yeah, thanks Sai," Naruto said while clutching Sai's hand on his shoulders.

Naruto lifted his face again, and he saw Zabusa smiling at him even if it was behind his bandage-mask, Naruto could still see it. _"Don't worry, we're resting in peace together,"_ he said to Naruto.

Naruto smiled again at that. "Yeah, please take care of Haku, Zabusa," Naruto said undoubtedly. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw they smiled happily together. "I hope…for your eternal happiness…."

And Naruto could also see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro somewhere, there in the darkness, smiling at him.

"_Hei, we will build the perfect alliance between Suna and Konoha, Naruto!"_ Temari said.

"_And we can go somewhere to picnic together or to train together as a part of our friendship,"_ Kankuro said in his confident grin.

"_And maybe, jus maybe, Naruto,"_ Gaara said suddenly. _"We can continue our relationship in reality,"_ the red haired boys smiled at him really cutely and softly, making Naruto blush somehow. _"I love you, Naruto…. That feeling will never be a lie…."_

_Gaara…minna…._

Naruto nodded and then he shouted. "I love you too, Gaara! I promise we will continue our relationship outside this world!!" he waved at Gaara in cheery smile at that. Sai sweat dropped at the promise Naruto made to the red head.

"What kind of promise is that?" Sai asked in disbelieving face. Naruto laughed hard at that.

"_Naruto,"_

Naruto couldn't help freezing in his spot when he heard that voice, that low tenor voice which always made his heart thump when he heard it. Naruto turned his face slowly at the source of the voice and found the owner who was smiling at him standing behind him.

"Sa—, Sasuke…," Naruto whimpered slightly when he saw the raven haired teen.

"_I love you, Naruto,"_ Sasuke said slowly in that soft expression he had never shown to anyone else except to Naruto which always made Naruto feel in heaven.

_EH?_

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke suddenly confessed his love.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes surely and then he came to Naruto and hugged his neck tightly. _"I always do love you, Naruto. I just didn't realize it," _he said again as he released the hug and smiled at Naruto. _"That's why…I will wait for you to pick me up. This feeling has resided for so long inside my heart, and I need you to pick it up for me. Because I really-really love you…Naruto, please…take me back beside you. Make me feel this soft warm happiness with your love. I will wait for you…forever…."_

Naruto couldn't help crying when he heard the confession. This was the true feeling of Sasuke. He was waiting for him to take him back. He was waiting for him to pick the _love_ that Sasuke had not realized was inside him. "Yeah," Naruto said slowly as the tears dripped again from his eyes, wetting his cheeks. "Yeah, Sasuke—!" he continued as he hugged the raven back tightly in his arms.

Then slowly…the Sasuke in his hands began to disappear, as well as everyone behind Luna. The dreams…began to reach its end. Before they're gone completely, Naruto still could see the Akatsuki's members somewhere around the darkest corner of the world. And there…stood Arashi in the middle of the line.

"_I will wait for your coming to me, my dear son…Naruto-kun,"_ the blond haired man with blue eyes just like Naruto's said those words while smiling sweetly and looking into Naruto's eyes with that _fatherly_-care in his gaze.

_Is that…?_

Naruto couldn't help wondering as he saw the expression. Even if he was smiling, he could see the pain, the sadness, the desperation, and most clearly displayed in those eyes, _LOVE_.

'Minato…,' Kyuubi said slowly while closing his eyes. He still couldn't forgive Minato, but somehow, he understood a bit of his feeling. Still, he would never forgive him, ever.

More seconds later, everyone was gone, leaving Naruto, Sai, and Luna alone in the darkness. Naruto sighed slowly as he tried to collect his self again bit by bit. Then he looked at Sai and Luna in determined eyes.

"Seems you have decided it," Luna said in her confident smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said slowly.

"Sai, do you still have the _Dragon Balls_ wit you," Luna asked.

"Yeah, I still have two," Sai confessed.

"Good, then you can make a wish, one for each of you," Luna gave direction. Sai nodded and gave one of the balls to Naruto. Naruto received it and nodded surely. "Good, now concentrate, and think of your deepest wish," Luna said again.

Sai and Naruto clutched the ball tightly and thought over their wish. Then, "Get us back to Konoha!" they shouted together.

The balls began to shine brightly in orange color, the sun color, and the light turned to be a black hole. It was a bit different from before; the hole didn't suck them off. Before jumping inside the hole, Naruto turned to Luna. "_Jaa na_ (see you later), Luna-chan," Naruto said in his smile.

"Naruto," Luna called him again before he jumped off. Naruto turned his face again at Luna. "You will bring Sasuke back to Konoha," she said in her mysterious smile as always. "I'll grant your last wish," she continued.

Naruto was surprised at first, but then he laughed. "I'll take the _absolute_ possibility this time, Luna-chan! The absolute possibility that I will definitely take him back!" Naruto grinned cheerily at her, and then he jumped off, back to KONOHA!

Luna looked (in her mind) at the hole which became smaller and smaller and in the end it's gone. Luna smiled lovely at that. "Your wish…will be granted, definitely," she said while closing her eyes, and then…she began to disappear from the darkness, and was gone completely, leaving the dream world to be a dream world purely.

&

A year later—

"Fuh…fu-fu-fu, at least I can find you, Sasuke," Naruto, 19 year old, Jounin of Konohagakure, said confidently while standing on a cliff, looking at his beloved ex-teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, 19 year old, missing-Nin from Konohagakure, in determined eyes.

"You're really as persistent as always, Naruto, what do you want now?" Sasuke asked in a bored look as he fanned his self with red-white fan while standing on a cliff, across Naruto.

This was the third encounter they had in this year, and they talked to each other between the explosion of the battle between _Hebi_ and _Konoha_. Sakura vs Karin, Sai vs Juugo, and Kakashi vs Shuigetsu, of course those would leave Naruto vs Sasuke _again_.

"Of course…to fulfill the promise for a life time, I'll take you back to Konoha, this time, absolutely!!" Naruto shouted while pointed at Sasuke in full spirit.

"Again…? Can you even feel bored or something? I had beaten you up to pulp in our last encounter and you still want to try it?" Sasuke was amazed at how dense Naruto could be.

"Of course!! Who do you think I am? I am a Hokage-wannabe! I'll protect my village and villagers, and of course…I will protect you as well, Sasuke," Naruto smiled softly at the raven, making the raven blush somehow. "Ah, you're blushing, Sa-su-ke-kun," Naruto grinned teasingly at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke shouted in hot face. Damned, Naruto embarrassed him. "If you really want to die so badly, let's finish things out now, _dobe_!" Sasuke threw away his fan and prepared his Chidori Nagashi in his entire body. Sasuke cracked his knuckles in front of his face. "This time…I will not leave you alive, Naruto!" he shouted as Sharingan was activated and he moved so fast to Naruto.

Naruto only smiled as he closed his eyes.

"_I love you, Naruto…. That's why, the other Sasuke loves you as well, because I am…his deepest feeling that he doesn't realize…."_

Naruto remembered his conversation with _Sasuke_ in his dream a year ago, and now was the time to fulfill that promise.

"_I will wait for you…to pick me up…."_

"I come to pick you up, Sasuke," Naruto said as he used his collaboration chakra with Kyuubi. Purple color covered Naruto's entire body in second, and he also jumped to attack Sasuke.

_Please make the chakra as soft as possible, Kyuubi. I don't want to hurt Sasuke._

Naruto said to the _kitsune_ inside him, and Kyuubi could only sigh at his request. 'I know,' he replied Naruto while smiling softly. Naruto also smiled at his reply and it distracted Sasuke's concentration _a LOT_ when he attacked the blond boy.

"Chi—CHIDORI NAGASHI!!" Sasuke shouted as he thrust Naruto with his left hand.

"FUUTON, RASENGAN SHURIKEN!!" Naruto shouted as well as he used his latest Jutsu of Rasengan. Sasuke could feel the powerful chakra inside the jutsu, and he realized that he would never be saved if he was hit directly by it, but it was too late to withdraw now.

_Fuh, if I have to die now, why not in the hand of the most important person in my life then?_

Sasuke thought silently as he also smiled softly. However, when he closed his eyes to accept the jutsu, the chakra force was gone, and instead, Naruto caught his left hand, and pulled him into his embrace. "At least…I catch you, Sasuke…."

_EH!?_

Sasuke was really shocked at the motion. He widened his eyes and his concentration was broken. Chidori Nagashi was gone from his body as Naruto tighten his hug on Sasuke. "I really miss you…." Naruto's soft voice was ringing on Sasuke's hearing as he whispered it softly, and before Sasuke could react, Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips lightly in soft breathtaking kiss. Of course, it shocked Sasuke and made him blush really hard.

"Wha—, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, USURATONKACHI!?" Sasuke screamed really loudly as he punched Naruto's face while still blushing really hard in embarrassment. His screaming even stopped the battles of the others.

"Whose voice was that…just now?" Sakura asked in a dumbfounded look.

"It's Sasuke!" Karin shouted in worried look as she jumped to the direction of Sasuke's voice.

"Hey, wait!!" Sakura shouted as she tried to chase after Karin.

"Wha—, what was that, just now?" Juugo asked in a confused look.

"Leave them alone," Sai said in blushing face as he had idea what Naruto did to the raven.

"Huh? Sasuke is screaming!?" Shuigetsu asked in a shocked look.

"That Naruto…he must be doing something naughty to him," Kakashi said sweat dropping at that.

Back to Sasuke, the boy was still blushing hard. His face was so red, and his body trembled violently. It had been a long-long time ago since he was kissed, yeah, he never kissed anyone except Naruto in that Academy time, and he was really-really shocked that the blond boy had stolen a kiss again from him.

"Ow-ow…that hurts, Sasuke-teme! You no need to hit me that hard, you know!" Naruto said in annoyed look as he stroked his pained nose. Shit, it was bleeding….

"Wha—, how could you say something like that after the thing you did to me!! What the hell are you doing, you-USURABAKA!!" Sasuke shouted, really pissed off as well as embarrassed while pointing at Naruto angrily.

"Isn't that clear? I kissed you, what else?" Naruto answered, but he asked back as well.

"Wha—!?" Sasuke couldn't say anything as the blush worsened in the worst degree.

"Uwaaah, how priceless expression you have there, Sasuke-chan," Naruto grinned.

"You-you bastard!!" Sasuke shouted, really embarrassed and angry as he took out his Kusanagi and was about to attack again when a purple chakra tail smacked the sword slipped from his hand. "Aaah! My Kusanagi!!" Sasuke was shocked as the sword plunged deeply into the rock away on the other side of the cliff.

"You don't need that thing in this kind of situation, Sasu-chan," Naruto said in teasing tone.

"You…really want to make me mad, don't you!?" Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and clenched his fist really hard. "You—!" Sasuke was about to punch the blond boy again when suddenly a hand touched his fist and clutched it warmly, making the tendon relax of no reason. "Wha—!?"

Naruto took his hand, and then he kissed his fist in soft expression before he set his most enticing gaze to Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. _**THUMP!!**_ –and you could hear Sasuke's heart beat when he saw those eyes, those blue eyes, pools of sparkling aquamarine.

"I will never…release this hand again from mine," Naruto said while smiling softly at Sasuke. "I've come to pick you up, Sasuke. Let's go home together," then he grinned lightly, as bright as the sun that had Sasuke close his eyes because of the blinding light he emitted.

Sasuke was still sitting there, thunderstruck. "What—? But, why—? I thought, we-, you—," Sasuke didn't even know what he was talking anymore. He was too confused right now.

"Haven't you been enough receiving my confession, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, amazed of Sasuke's thickness sometimes.

"What do you—!!" and now he had just realized that Naruto had just said '_I Love You_' indirectly. Sasuke exploded in red crimson at the thought.

"Wow…you blush a lot today," Naruto said, sweat dropping.

"Sh-shut up!! Whose fault do you think it is!?" Sasuke shouted at Naruto, really embarrassed.

"Mine, I guess," Naruto grinned as he held Sasuke's hands and forced him to look at his eyes. "I am serious Sasuke. I love you, and I will do anything for you, believe me," Naruto said that with those serious eyes that turn everyone into puddle.

Sasuke was no exception. He could see the emotion in those eyes with his Sharingan, and he could see no lie in it. He felt like drowning into the blue orbs that were Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke…," Naruto called Sasuke's name softly and with those inviting pink lips, Sasuke's sense began to wave, overflowing emotion filled his heart. He couldn't release his gaze from Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke…," Naruto leaned closer to the raven while slowly setting his gaze at Sasuke's lips. Sasuke had no energy to resist those eyes. He could only close his eyes when he felt the warmth of Naruto's breath and face, nearing him. Then, he could feel it, the warmth of Naruto's soft lips, on his own.

Heart pounded really hard, hammering his chest, but it was strange. He felt warm, secured, and comfortable at the same time. He could hear the feeling of the other when they're connected like this.

_I love you…. You're the precious one for me…. You're my one and only…._

As if the world had turned into heaven, when the need of air forced them to break up, Sasuke couldn't control his overwhelming emotion anymore. "I love you…, Naruto…. I always do…." Sasuke was dizzy. He didn't even know what he was saying, but he felt it was the deepest feeling he had deep down there, inside his heart. "I want to come back…, I want to go home…to be by your side…," Sasuke continued, not even opening his eyes, he couldn't open them, no; he didn't want to open his eyes anymore. He wanted to be embraced by those warm arms. He wanted to sleep there for the rest of his life in comfortable state.

Naruto hugged him tightly and closed his eyes. "_Okaeri_ (welcome home)…Sasuke," Naruto smiled softly while kissing his cheek.

"_Tada ima _(I'm home)…," Sasuke also smiled softly and then he fell asleep in Naruto's embrace.

_At last…my wish…is granted, na, Luna-Hime…?_

&

Luna closed her eyes and touched the crystal ball in dreamy expression. "Your wish…is granted, Naru-chan!" she said in cheery look as she sighed in happy-relief face.

"Luna-chan," suddenly Yuuko came out from nowhere, shocking the other girl.

"Aw, Yuuko-neechan, don't surprise me like that!" Luna said while pouting, a bit annoyed.

"I come here to take the payment," Yuuko said while looking around.

"Eh, what do you want to take, Yuuko-neechan?" Luna asked suddenly in nervous smile.

"Hmm…," Yuuko took a glance of the crystal and then she smiled. The change of aura in Yuuko made Luna feel a bad feeling suddenly. "This remembering crystal, I'll have it as requirement," she said.

"Yaaaah, noooo! Anything but that!" Luna shouted in minding look.

"Because this one is precious to you, right, Luna-chan? Let me have it, it's the payment, fufufufu—" Yuuko said in that creepy laugh of her.

_I knew she would take it from meeee!!_

And Luna could only cry when again, one of her collection in SasuNaru thing was taken away by force by Yuuko.

_I want to see them too, that's why—_inner Yuuko said while still laughing maniacally.

**End of the Epilogue**

—**Fin—**

* * *

**A/N: **Yahooo, minna-sama!! At least…I finish all the chapters! Yups, the epilogue is quite long after all. I decide to end the story here, anyway. And I kind of unsatisfied. Really, because I haven't made NaruSasu-hot-steamy-sex, that's why, and the problems with Akatsuki and everything is actually a dream, but Naruto at least could win over his weakness. Yep, this story is actually dedicated to Naruto, so he can be stronger and stronger and I hope Sasuke will get back soon! Kishimoto-san, please get Sasuke back to Konoha, hurry—!!

And I thank you very-very much to everyone who read and review this story till the end. The journey from the start of this story until now always make me frustrated, but your review always turn the spirit on in my self, so I can battled with the time and business to finish everything here. I really appreciate it, my lovely readers.

Well, last but not least, I hope this story will leave some meanings in your heart. Let's meet again in next project. Thank you and I will always-always love you!! XD

With the deepest feeling and love in my heart,

Lunaryu

**Ps: I'll make a prequel and a sequel of this story! Please wait for the release and hope you'll like them as well, ne! **


End file.
